Harry Potter i Ukryci w Cieniu
by tsuchikage
Summary: 6 i 7 część książki. Dumbledore aby odnaleźć horkruksy nawiązuje współprace z pewną tajna organizacją. Ale co wspólnego ma z nią Syriusz Black? Decyzje podjęte w przeszłości, zaczynają rzucać się cieniem na teraźniejszość.
1. Rozdział 1: Ukryci w cieniu

Dochodziła północ. Widoczność na londyńskich ulicach ograniczała okropna pogoda, która utrzymywała się od początku lipca. Ulewy były tak dokuczliwe, że zawieszono nawet działalność miejskich środków komunikacji. Mgły wypełniały nawet najmniejsze zaułki stolicy. Podobna sytuacja panowała w całym kraju. Depresyjną aurę dopełniały codzienne wieści o morderstwach i niespodziewanych katastrofach, jak np. tajemnicze zawalanie się mostów czy huragany w południowo-zachodniej części kraju.  
Mimo szalejącej ulewy, wzdłuż wąskiej opustoszałej ulicy kroczyła postać szczelnie okryta peleryną. Woda wylewana przez studzienki kanalizacyjne tworzyła ogromne kałuże i sprawiła, że skraj szaty wędrowca sunął po jej powierzchni. Przybysz stanął przy drogowskazie, pobliska latarnia oświetlała tabliczkę informującą o tym, że jest to Lordlystreet. Gość obejrzał się za siebie upewniając, że nikt za nim nie podąża i skręcił w dość wąską uliczkę, pełną starych, zniszczonych kamienic i fabrycznych budynków w większości nadających się tylko do rozbiórki. Postać ponownie zatrzymała się i powoli weszła na podwórze domu nr 46. Równocześnie naciągając mocniej na głowę kaptur, osłaniając się przed deszczem i wiatrem, który właśni się wzmógł i uskakując w bok przed upadającą cegłówką.  
Nagle wśród odgłosu wichury, dał się jednak dość wyraźnie słyszeć gruby, niski męski głos przeciągający sylaby:

-Jednak zaszczycił nas pan swoją obecnością…czekamy w środku…

Przybysz powoli podszedł do drzwi ledwo wiszących na zawiasach, szybko wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i stuknął nią o futrynę. Drzwi uchyliły się wpuszczając gościa do środka. Znalazł się on w ponurym korytarzu, przypominającym piwnicę, oświetloną tylko przez kilka świec, z których wosk spływał po wilgotnych ścianach. Ruszył przed siebie kierując się do następnych drzwi, za którymi paliło się mocniejsze światło. Przechodząc przez nie znalazł się w dość dużym, obskurnym pokoju; panele pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu, tapicerka z mebli została cała pogryziona przez szczury. W drugim końcu pokoju w półmroku pod ścianą siedziała kobieta, która nie spuszczała wzroku z przybysza.

Gość rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, na zawalonych do połowy schodach rozpoznał postać, która przed chwilą zaprosiła go do środka, teraz skłoniła się i gestem ręki zaprosiła przybysza, aby podszedł bliżej.  
Ściągając swój kaptur, nowo-przybyły poczuł duszący zapach kurzu, jednak bardziej przeszkadzały mu jego własne mokre szaty. Profesor Dumbledore jeszcze raz wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym jej ruchem osuszył pelerynę i podszedł do gospodarza chowając różdżkę do zewnętrznej kieszeni szaty.

- Sądzę, że bardzo dobrze zabezpieczyłeś to miejsce Ezra. Nawet jeśli to tylko jednorazowa siedziba, to nie chciałbym żeby ktoś nam przeszkodził – powiedział Dumbledore.

- Chyba nie wątpisz w naszą skuteczność Albusie? – powiedział łagodnie Ezra przeciągając sylaby i podając rękę dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Był to mniej więcej pięćdziesięciokilkuletni mężczyzna, o nieogolonej twarzy pokrytej bliznami i bystrym ponurym spojrzeniem. Miał długie czarne włosy spięte w kucyk, na karku można było zauważyć fragment tatuażu. Nawet grubo okryty peleryną dawał o sobie poznać, że jest dobrze zbudowany – Niedocenianie nas nigdy nie wyszło nikomu na dobre – uśmiechnął się sztucznie, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej pierścień z pękniętym czarnym kamieniem i podał go Dumbledorowi. Ten zaczął go dokładnie oglądać.

- Więc naszą umowę możemy uważać za aktualną… - Dumbledore uważnie zaczął przyglądać się reakcji gospodarza, jakby najdrobniejszy szczegół miał zdradzić jego prawdziwe zamiary.

- Naturalnie. A co do kosztów… - Zaczął Ezra, również nie odwracając spojrzenia od rozmówcy – Chcemy jeszcze 5% więcej, plus kilka drobiazgów z siedziby głównej Zakonu Feniksa.

- Teraz ten dom ma już innego właściciela, zależy nam na współpracy, więc… – ton głosu Dumbledore'a był zdecydowany, zachował jednak pewną ostrożność.

- Kilka rzeczy, drobiazgi - przerwał mu Ezra - zostawił je tam dawno temu ich właściciel, są dobrze ukryte, więc zapewniam Cię Albusie, że hmmm…"spadkobierca" nic a nic na tym nie straci.

- Nie wątpię w to, jednak wolałbym aby te "drobiazgi" a raczej ich brak, nie rzucał się bardzo w oczy, bo trudno będzie później to wytłumaczyć. Z mojej strony mogę jedynie was zapewnić, że dom na Grimmauld Place nadal pozostaje bezpieczny jako Kwatera Główna. Żaden nieprzyjaciel tam nagle nie wtargnie. Z zeszłym tygodniu złożyłem wizytę Harryemu Potterowi i upewniliśmy się, że został on legalnym spadkobiercą nieruchomości. Wcześniej istniały problemy formalne, były podejrzenia że dom przejmie Bellatrix Lestrange lub ktoś inny.

- Ale to wcale nie stoi na przeszkodzie, zapewniam, oczywiście uszanujemy dziedzictwo "Wybrańca" - słowa Ezry ciągnęły się powoli, zbyt przemiłym tonem – gwoli ścisłości i formalności, to czy jest to nadal kwatera główna czy też nie, w niczym nie przeszkadza. Gdyby nawet przestała nią być, byłoby wręcz o wiele zabawniej. No, ale skoro wszystko już się wyjaśniło z tym testamentem, to nie widzę żadnych przeszkód, by_ "on"_ odebrał te drobiazgi osobiście.

Dumbledore powtórnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Kobieta która ich obserwowała cały czas, rzuciła mu powabne spojrzenie.

- Więc spotkamy się pojutrze o tej samej porze - rzekł Dumbledore - Przyjdźcie wtedy obaj, omówimy wtedy oficjalnie kilka spraw z tymi osobami z Zakonu, o których wcześniej wspomniałem. A propos czy on jest tutaj?

- …Nie… Chcę mu oszczędzić nieprzyjemności, robota nie ucieknie. A na razie, niech się młodzież wyszumi.

- Rozpuszczasz go za bardzo - rozległ się kobiecy głos.

- A czyż to nie nasze motto? - odezwał się Ezra - Korzystanie z życia w pełni? Zresztą nic na to nie poradzę, jest dla mnie jak syn. A przecież każdy "rodzic" chce rozpieszczać swoje pociechy. Własnego straciłem lata temu, więc muszę to jakoś uzupełniać... Rety, gdzie moje maniery? - zawołał rozmówca i zaczął teatralnie gestykulować - Albusie, Helenę już poznałeś.

Kobieta, jeszcze przed trzydziestką, zerwała się na równe nogi, ukłoniła z gracją i odgarnęła długie włosy z twarzy. Ubrana była jak mugolka i wymalowana, jakby wybierała się na dyskotekę.

- Tak, poznałem - odparł Dumbledore - Ale wcześniej sądziłem, że pani już wyjechała z Anglii. Udało się zobaczyć te urodziny królowej?

- Si, ale nie udało się podejść bliżej do księcia, spróbuję w następnym roku - mówiła bardzo wolno z silnym hiszpańskim akcentem. Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i ponownie usiadła.

– W sprawie naszej umowy Albusie; nie jesteśmy żadną formalną organizacją, ale mamy dużą dyscyplinę - mówił Ezra - Nie mieszamy się do waszych innych spraw, wykonujemy tylko te zadania nam powierzone. Jesteśmy "narzędziami" w rękach zleceniodawców. Umowa zostanie zawarta, więc nie musisz się po tym niczego obawiać; wywiążemy się z niej jak najlepiej. Nie zerwiemy jej, bo jest to zachowanie typowe dla śmierciożerców, nie dla nas... W ramach naszej solidności, jesteśmy gotowi wypełnić jeszcze jedno zadanie, w ramach zapewnienia, że nie wycofamy się ze zlecenia.

…Nie wycofają się…ufność Dumbledora nakazywała uwierzyć w słowa Ezry. Jednak doświadczenie dyrektora Hogwartu, który popełnił już kilka błędów, mówiła, że jednak trzeba zachować ostrożność i nie zdawać się całkowicie na słowa mężczyzny, o którego niegodnym pochwały sposobie życia doskonale wiedział, a którego nawet pozazdrościłby mu niejeden śmierciożerca.

Nikogo innego nie było w całym budynku, jednak Dumbledore wiedział, że ta "banda" liczy jeszcze kilku dodatkowych ludzi, a na całym świecie jest ich pewnie jeszcze więcej. Przetrwał w nich stary i krótkowzroczny sposób myślenia czarodziei, każący im zerwać jakiekolwiek dotychczasowe więzi z tą społecznością magiczną podporządkowaną Ministerstwu, a więc żyć niejako "poza prawem", często wśród mugoli. Jednak potrzebując pieniędzy na utrzymanie, wbrew własnym zasadom, wypełniali czasem dla Ministerstwa za wysokie kwoty przeróżne zadania, od ochrony nawet po morderstwa. Uważają siebie za wolnych, jednak nie są nimi całkowicie. Ministerstwo Magii utrzymuje istnienie takich grup w dość dużej tajemnicy, i to ono głównie ich wynajmuje wtedy, kiedy aurorzy nie potrafią sobie poradzić, lub gdy potrzebne są ich międzynarodowe kontakty. Podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem trzymali się na uboczu, zagarniając z obydwu stron wysokie kwoty za pojedyncze pojmania i sabotaże. Nie wiadomo jednak, dlaczego nie opowiedzieli się definitywnie za jedną lub drugą stroną. Profesor McGonagall uważała, że są to po prostu sprzedawczyki, bez żadnych ideałów, wyznających spaczoną filozofię życiową.

Dumbledore jak przez mgłę zobaczył, jak niespełna 3 miesiące temu w zajadłym momencie konfliktu z Lordem Voldemorten spotkał ich "lidera", Ezrę. W Dziurawym Kotle rozpoznał człowieka którego już nigdy więcej nie spodziewał się oglądać. Dyrektorowi Hogwartu przypomniały się wtedy niektóre błędy które popełnił, a zapragnął naprawić. Zaproponował im więc współpracę, oferując nawet niebagatelną sumę za pomoc w zwyciężeniu Voldemorta. Swoją decyzję Dumbledore uważał za pójście na łatwiznę, a nawet upodobnienie się do śmierciożerców, którzy wysługują się innymi aby tylko osiągnąć swój cel. A jednak, jego zdaniem było to słuszne posunięcie. Nie tyle w związku z zyskaniem nowych sojuszników dla Zakonu Feniksa, lecz głównie chodziło mu o naprawienie błędu który popełnił przed laty. Pomyłki, która doprowadziła do tego, że skład grupy kierowanej przez Ezrę powiększył się o dodatkową osobę,

Ich rozmowy ustały, aż do momentu gdy Dumbledore spotkał ich ponownie na początku czerwca. Wtedy już wiedział że muszą zacząć ze sobą współpracować. A po ostatnich wydarzeniach w Departamencie Tajemnic nie było już odwrotu.

- Więc czego życzyłbyś sobie jeszcze Albusie? Co by cię przekonało o naszych, hehe, dobrych zamiarach?

Dumbledore zawahał się. Życzył sobie niemal czegoś niemożliwego. Kilka dni temu sami, mimochodem wspomnieli o pewnym nierealnym pomyśle. Do tej pory nie przestało go to intrygować, chciał się przekonać czy coś takiego byłoby możliwe...

- Czy wiesz, co wydarzyło się niedawno Ezra, w Ministerstwie Magii? - spytał Dumbledore.

- Co nieco słyszałem… - odparł.

Zasiana przez nich myśl urosła w umyśle dyrektora. Wiedział, że należało się tego podjąć; inaczej ciekawość czy ten pomysł się powiedzie, nie dałby mu spokoju.

- Czy bylibyście w stanie sprowadzić go z powrotem? - spytał Dumbledore.

Ezra uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Można wybadać sytuację... - rzekł.

Teraz znów patrzyli sobie w oczy, oboje zastanawiając się czy mogą zaufać sobie nawzajem. Wątpiąc czy któraś strona nie złamie danego słowa i nie sprowadzi przez to tylko nieszczęścia. Każdy z nich chciał przecież osiągnąć różne cele.

- Znasz sytuację Ezra, pamiętasz o Sali Śmierci - rzekł Dumbledore, który nie był specjalnie zadowolony z faktu, że sam nie mógł kiwnąć tu palcem. Bezsilny uzależniony był od działań innych osób, ale pewne rzeczy wykraczały poza jego kompetencje. Zaintrygowany musiał się przekonać, czy "to" nad czym się tyle zastanawiał, było by w ogóle możliwe do wykonania.

Krótką ciszę przerwał przeciągający sylaby głos.

- Ach… Znamy już sytuację - odparł Ezra.

- Więc? - dociekał Dumbledore.

-Jeśli polegać na krwi… Myślę, że da radę.


	2. Rozdział 2: Do Nory

Harry leżał na trawniku pod oknem domu nr 4 przy Privet Drive. Jak na tak ciepłą jak dotąd porę roku było wyjątkowo chłodno, nawet mgły utrzymywały się przez całe dnie. Chłopak jednak wolał leżeć na chłodnym powietrzu niż wewnątrz domu. Zimny wiatr przyjemnie rozchodził się po jego twarzy, nie musiał też wdychać drażniącego go zapachu wszelkiego rodzaju pieczeni i potraw, których nawet nie będzie mógł skosztować. Ciotka Petunia, przygotowywała bowiem potrawy na kolację, na którą mieli przybyć koledzy Dudleya wraz ze swymi rodzicami. W środku było więc niezwykle duszno i gorąco, w nos gryzł zapach palonego tłuszczu. Na szczęście, na wypadek gdyby zgłodniał Harry miał jeszcze na górze w swoim kufrze, pozostałości ze słodyczy, które kupił w drodze powrotnej w expresie z Hogwartu oraz tego, co udawało mu się wynieść z lodówki i z szafek, zaraz kiedy dowiedział się, że na kolacji będą goście. Przy śniadaniu składającego się z suchej kromki chleba, szklanki pełnej ziół i dwóch plasterków ogórka (Dudley znów był na diecie) podsłuchał rozmowę swojej ciotki i kuzyna.

- Ależ mój Dudziaczku – mówiła Petunia zatroskanym tonem – musiałam zmniejszyć porcję, za to dzisiaj nadrobimy to wszyscy wyśmienitą kolacją, sam więc widzisz, że musisz mieć dobry apetyt. Pan doktor mówił, że musisz dbać o linię, wtedy będziesz jeszcze przystojniejszy – po czym chwyciła policzek Dudleya i pieszczotliwie nim potrząsnęła, zupełnie tak jak robi się to małym dzieciom. Jednak wówczas uważa się to za słodkie, lecz w przypadku chłopaka z olbrzymią otyłością wyglądało to tak, jakby drobna koścista dłoń ciotki Petunii została pożarta przez wielkiego galaretowatego potwora, który zaczął się groźnie poruszać w celu upewniania się, że zdobycz już nie ucieknie.

- ŻADEN KONOWAŁ NIE BĘDZIE MÓWIŁ, CO MÓJ SYN MA PRAWO LUB TEŻ NIE MA PRAWA JEŚĆ!!!– ryknął wuj Vernon, który był już okropnie sfrustrowany codziennym menu; ciotka Petunia to co podawała Dudleyowi kazała jeść wszystkim, żeby on nie poczuł się gorszy.

- Ależ kochanie, to dla jego dobra, nawet trener Dudziaczka, powiedział, że jeśli nie będzie przestrzegał diety, to może opuścić drużynę.

- No tak - pomyślał Harry – Dudley przekracza swoimi rozmiarami nawet kategorię wagi ciężkiej.

- Więc to musi być jakiś imbecyl – kontynuował wuj Vernon – mój syn jest mistrzem bokserskim!!! Co to za szkoła jak szantażem zmuszają najlepszych zawodników, aby zmienili sposób odżywiania! On jest tylko dobrze zbudowany. Muszę się jak najszybciej udać do dyrektorki, żeby jak najszybciej załatwić tą sprawę.

- Dyrektorka… - wydusił z siebie kpiąco Dudley

- Właśnie synku, jak ja chodziłem do tej szkoły była ona najlepszą w mieście, ale odkąd dyrektorem jest kobieta, to sam widzisz, do czego to wszystko doprowadziło.

Dyrektor! Harry uświadomił sobie, że dziś o godzinie 23 miał przyjść po niego Dyrektor Hogwartu i zabrać go do Nory – domu państwa Weasleyów. Nie spakował się do tej pory, myśląc, że Dumbledore jednak po niego nie przyjdzie – mało to prawdopodobne, ale być może nie zapomniał o tych porozbijanych, drogocennych przedmiotach z jego gabinetu i jednak się obraził.

- Uspokój się kochanie – ciotka Petunia próbował uspokoić męża – miałeś mnie jeszcze zawieść do sklepu przed pracą, zabrakło mi kilku składników. A TY – tutaj zwróciła się do Harryego szorstkim tonem – masz mi wyszorować i wypastować podłogi, tylko wszystko ma lśnić, a wieczorem masz siedzieć u siebie w pokoju i nie wychodzić, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, żeby COKOLWIEK popsuło naszą dzisiejszą uroczystą kolację – mówiąc to poprawiała mężowi krawat.

- Kolację, kto przychodzi? - rzucił obojętnym tonem Harry.

- Ktoś na wysokim poziomie Potter – odezwał się w końcu Dudley – czyli osoby, z którymi ty nie będziesz miał nigdy do czynienia.

- Nie powiem, że nie żałuje. Clowni w cyrku, czy twoi kumple z klubu grubasów- odgryzł się Harry.

- Nie waż się tak mówić o moim synku – pisnęła ciotka Petunia – jak wrócę to wszystko ma lśnić.

I tak zostawili Harryego samego z pastą do polerowania paneli. Dudley natomiast poszedł ze swoimi przyjaciółmi „na wysokim poziomie" palić papierosy do parku, wyrywać ławki i zastraszając dzieci wyłudzając od nich pieniądze na petardy, które następnie podkładali pod wycieraczki sąsiadów i w rury wydechowe samochodów.

Po wysprzątaniu wszystkiego, co zleciła ciotka, Harry leżał spokojnie w chłodnej trawie, leżące bezwładnie zdrętwiałe ręce powoli przestawały go boleć. Zapadał zmierzch, niebo pociemniało, co było sygnałem, by udać się już do swojego pokoju.

- Wreszcie jesteś – warknęła ciotka Petunia – zamknij się w swoim pokoju i nie wychodź, dopóki goście nie wyjdą.

- Tak jest ciociu.

W drodze do schodów, Harry zahaczył jeszcze o szafkę, z której wygrzebał otwartą paczkę chrupek miodowych do mleka i butelkę wody, schował je pod rozwleczoną koszulę, którą odziedziczył po Dudleyu, w razie gdyby ciotka zauważyła. Sam się zdziwił, że jego kuzyn jeszcze ich nie zauważył, chociaż w jednym z wielu ataków olbrzymiego głodu, przetrząsnął wszystkie szafki, zaraz gdy tylko ciotka udała się na zakupy.

- I niech tylko usłyszę jak ta wściekła sowa…!

- Dobrze ciociu

- Masz się jej na dzisiaj pozbyć!!!

- TAK JEST – rzucił Harry znudzonym już głosem.

- I odzywaj się do mnie z szacunkiem! – krzyknęła ciotka Petunia – Nie po to cię karmimy i wychowujemy, lepiej niż mógłbyś to sobie wyobrazić.

Harry już nie mógł tego słuchać, wbiegł do swojego pokoju.

- No tak, lepiej bym sobie nie mógł wyobrazić.

I trzasnął drzwiami.

- I nie trzaskaj drzwiami, masz być cicho! – zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć stłumione wrzaski swojej ciotki.

Harry rzucił spojrzenie na wnętrze pokoju. Panował w nim totalny nieład. Wszystko walało się na podłodze; książki, zwoje pergaminu, kałamarze i pióra. Stająca w rogu klatka Hedwigi była okropnie brudna, nie mówiąc już o zapachu, jaki się od niej wydobywał.

Podszedł do klatki, w której sowa najwyraźniej nie potrafiła dłużej przebywać i otworzył drzwiczki.

- Na kilka godzin będziesz musiała znaleźć sobie inne miejsce - powiedział Harry, ale Hedwiga wcale nie była obrażona – tylko pamiętaj żebyś tu była zanim Dumbledore przyjdzie.

Sowa wyleciała przez otwarte okno. Była 18.20, za niecałe 5 godzin, miał opuścić dom wujostwa i przez resztę wakacji zamieszkać domu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Rona. Harry nie przyjął jednak tej wiadomości z tym samym entuzjazmem co zwykle. Był wiecznie przygnębiony i rozdrażniony, nie miał na nic ochoty. Co wieczór patrzył się godzinami w dwustronne lusterko, które kiedyś dostał od Syriusza, tracąc przy tym zupełnie rachubę czasu.

- Dlaczego go wcześniej nie odpakowałem? – zapytał sam siebie, po czym wstał gwałtownie i otworzył swój kufer – dziś nie mam na to czasu, muszę się spakować.

Szybko zbierał z podłogi swoje podręczniki i przybory szkolne, które leżały rozsypane na podłodze. Wszystko wyleciało z kufra gdy pierwszego dnia wakacji Harry kopnął w niego z całej siły, zemściło się to tym, że kulał przez to cały tydzień.

Na zakurzonej podłodze poniewierały się również egzemplarze „Proroka codziennego", który przekręcał wiele faktów dotyczących ostatnich wydarzeń w Ministerstwie Magii. On - Harry Potter z zeszłorocznego „Kłamcy" przechrzczony został teraz na „Wybrańca" i teraz nieustannie wyczytywał o swojej rzekomej mocy, która może pokonać Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymieniać. Harry sam już nie wiedział czy przypadkiem nie znalazł się w gorszej niż rok temu sytuacji. Jedyną pozytywną stroną było to, że ludzie zdawali sobie sprawę z grożącego niebezpieczeństwa, jednak różnie do tego podchodzono. Co tydzień w „Proroku" pojawiały się dodatki mające na celu „ochronić Ciebie i Twoich bliskich przed śmierciożercami", wywoływały one jednak dość częste napady śmiechu, który ostatnio bardzo rzadko pojawiał się na twarzy Harryego. Jeden z punków ulotki mówił o:

_Jeśli już musisz opuścić dom, czego NIE WOLNO ci robić bez potrzeby, upewnij się czy masz wystarczającą ilość proszku Fiuu, aby móc spokojnie powrócić. NIGDY nie wychodź z domu sam, gdy mieszkasz samotnie, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa przenieś się do krewnych, lub innych ZAUFANYCH osób. Zanim jednak zdecydujesz się na ten krok, upewnij się czy nie są oni pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius (patrz str. 11) w tym celu sporządź listę odzewów i haseł, którą będziecie znać tylko Wy. To zabezpieczy wasz dom przed wtargnięciem do niego śmierciożerców.  
Jak upewnić się, że osoba z którą sporządzasz listę haseł i odzewów nie jest podstawiona, czytaj na następnej stronie._

Ulubionymi jednak fragmentami były sposoby zachowania się w drodze do sklepu czy w razie wtargnięcia do domu śmierciożercy, który pod wpływem zaklęcia galaretowatych nóg miał poczekać na Brygadę Uderzeniową, która miała odstawić go do Azkabanu, oraz o propozycjach szyfrowania listów, które mogłyby się dostać w niepowołane ręce.

Zbliżała się już 20, półtorej godziny zajęło Harryemu spakowanie wszystkich rzeczy, co było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę fakt że wiele ich nie posiadał. Książka od eliksirów najbardziej niedbale wylądowała wewnątrz kufra. Żeby zostać aurorem trzeba osiągnąć jak najwyższą ocenę z SUM'ów, co w jego wykonaniu, na dodatek w klasie Snape'a jest mało prawdopodobne.

Gdy wszystko znalazło się już w kufrze, a klatka Hedwigi stała oparta o szafę, Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni list od Dumbledora, zapowiadający jego przybycie już za trzy godziny. Wybraniec – jak teraz „Prorok" nazywał Harryego, nastawił sobie budzik na 10 minut przed wyznaczonym czasem, czując ogromne zmęczenie po dokładnym wyszorowaniu wszystkich podług piętro niżej, oczy same się mu kleiły. Zasnął błyskawicznie, nie przeszkodziły mu w tym wymuszone donośne śmiechy wujostwa dobiegające z salonu, którzy gościli już na kolacji kolegów Dudleya. Rozmowy dobiegające z salony zagłuszały chrapanie Harryego, którego głowa przygniatała mocno już podniszczony list od dyrektora Hogwartu.

Śniło mu się, że był w olbrzymiej kuchni i miał wyszorować wszystkie podłogi gigantyczną szczotką, obok której stał równie wielkich rozmiarów słoik z pastą do czyszczenia. Ciotka Petunia – również wielkości olbrzyma stała nad nim z wielkim mopem.

- I pamiętaj ma się błyszczeć – jej głos stał się gruby i donośny, echo podzwaniało w uszach, Harryego, który z największym wysiłkiem próbował otworzyć słoik pasty.

Poczuł, że jego wyświechtana koszula jest cała mokra, włosy kleiły się do czoła. Stanął na palcach, aby odkręcić pokrywkę, jednak stracił równowagę i słoik potłukł się, brudząc wszystko w koło.

- I popatrz co zrobiłeś niewdzięczny gówniarzu!!! – tym razem był to piskliwy głos – mogłam cię wcale nie przygarniać – wzięła szufelkę i zmiotła na nią Harryego i otworzyła klapę od śmietnika.

Harry poczuł jak spada, leciał w dół ciemnego pojemnika a w uszach nadal słyszał dziwny głos swojej ciotki.

- Następnym razem ma się lśnić, ma się lśnić, ma się lśnić – echo wypełniało mu całą czaszkę.  
Zacisnął powieki i wylądował w ciemnym korytarzu, zalanym wodą, która dochodziła do kostek. Zaczął iść zdecydowanie przed siebie. Otworzył lekko uchylone wrota i znalazł się w pomieszczeniu oświetlanym zaledwie kilkoma świecami. Rozpoznał je bez problemu, była to okrągła sala z licznymi drzwiami, prowadząca do kolejnych pomieszczeń w Departamencie Tajemnic. Harry dziwnie się poczuł. Nie miało to żadnego związku z niemiłymi wspomnieniami związanymi z tym miejscem. Wszystko wokół niego, odczuwał podobnie jak wtedy, gdy widział oczami węża, którego właścicielem był sam Voldemort. Wyostrzyły się wszystkie zmysły, potrafił instynktownie określić, jaki przedmiot znajduje się, w jakiej od niego odległości. Czuł się dziwnie, ale był zafascynowany tym stanem.

- Zaprowadź mnie tam – powiedział sam do siebie głosem bez wyrazu.  
I jakby w amoku przeszedł przez kolejne drzwi. Kolejną salę również wypełniała woda, jej poziom się nie zmniejszył. Meble były połamane, na podłodze, pod warstwą wody połyskiwały kawałki potłuczonego szkła. Nagle poczuł dziwne szczypanie i uczucie gorąca na swoim nadgarstku. Jego nozdrza wyczuły bardzo słodki, przyjemny zapach, źródło bardzo podobnego do niego znajdowało się za kolejnymi drzwiami. Podchodząc do nich ogarnął wzrokiem potłuczone wielkie akwaria, w których nie tak dawno temu pływały mózgi, które pozostawiły na rękach Rona ślady po swoich mackach. Po przejściu przez nie Harry znalazł się w kolejnym pomieszczeniu, z którego przywoływał go ten dziwny zapach, do którego nagle poczuł odrazę. Teraz stał kilka metrów od znajomego kamiennego łuku. Ale im bliżej niego podchodził, tym bardziej nie mógł sobie przypomnieć wielu nieprzyjemnych faktów, które nieustannie rozpamiętywał, od czasu, gdy powrócił z gmachu Ministerstwa. Gdzieś już widział tą powiewającą kotarę, ale teraz było to obojętne.

- Wystarczy – znów mówił sam do siebie.

Spojrzał obojętnie na swoje ręce. Skóra na rękach była przecięta, z żył w miejscu nadgarstków ciekła krew, na ziemi powstała już niewielka kałuża, z której zaczął płynąć cienki strumień w kierunku kamiennego łuku. Harry przeraził się, serce podskoczył mu do gardła, poczuł w prawej dłoni ból i już miał krzyknąć, gdy z powrotem znalazł się w swoim pokoju przy Privet Driver numer 4. Odzyskał świadomość, leżał na podłodze, budzik dzwonił. Prawa dłoń zahaczyła o wystający z drewnianej podłogi gwóźdź, w palce wbiło się kilka drzazg, z przeciętej skóry sączyła się krew. Musiał spaść z łóżka, szybko wyłączył budzik. wytarł krwawiącą dłoń o skraj koszuli. Podszedł do okna i zaczął wdychać głęboko zimne powietrze.

- Oprzytomniej wreszcie – uzmysłowił sobie, że czuł wtedy intensywny zapach krwi, na szczęście jego zmysł węchu powrócił już do normy. Usłyszał pohukiwanie w klatce, siedziała w niej Hedwiga, z myszą w dziobie, sowa musiała właśnie wrócić z polowania. Odszedł od okna i zamknął klatkę z sową. Przestał wierzyć w to, że Dyrektor nie przyjdzie i zaczął przygotowywać się do opuszczenia domu wujostwa. Zabrał z szafki nocnej ostatnią rzecz, której nie spakował – dwustronne lusterko. Harry wyciągnął z kufra pojedyncze strony „Proroka Codziennego", zauważył artykuł o zaginionych Aurorach i innych pracownikach ministerstwa, umieszczone zostały ich fotografie. Przedstawiały sześciu mężczyzn, których poszukuje się od tygodnia, nie przyglądając się fotografiom, zawinął lusterko w gazetę i włożył je ostrożnie do kufra, zaraz pod szatę szkolną. Przestawił kufer i klatkę blisko drzwi, podszedł do okna i zaczął wypatrywać nadchodzącego dyrektora, chociaż ten równie dobrze mógłby przybyć przez kominek.  
Nagle całe światło na ulicy zgasło, Harry rozpoznał jednak wysoką postać w długiej pelerynie. Światło księżyca odbijało się na brodzie Albusa Dumbledore'a.  
Przypomniał sobie, że nie uprzedził wuja i ciotki o wizycie dyrektora, więc wybiegł, aby otworzyć drzwi zanim rozpocznie się kolejna awantura. Kiedy przeskakiwał ostatnie stopnie nagle zamarł bo usłyszał okrzyki niezadowolenia wuja Vernona otwierającego drzwi.

- Kto śmie się dobijać o tej porze??!!

Harry z trudem powstrzymał śmiech, gdy zobaczył jak jego wuj prostuje się ze strachu. Jego purpurowa dotychczas twarz była cała blada, gdy spoglądał przez ramię z przerażeniem w oczach na swoją żonę.

- Dobry wieczór panie Dursley – powiedział Dumbledore łagodnym tonem, na jego nosie spoczywały charakterystyczne okulary połówki. Ubrany był w ciemnogranatową szatę, która kontrastowała z jego srebrzystą, długą brodą. Szpiczasty kapelusz na jego głowie zahaczył o próg, musiał, więc się schylić, żeby wejść do środka. – Hmm, nie sądzę, że Harry uprzedził państwa o mojej wizycie – drzwi się zatrzasnęły, co spowodowało wzrost paniki u Dursleyów, Dudley, który oderwał się od telewizora, na pewno teraz żałował, że nie został dłużej przed ekranem. – Może byśmy przeszli do salonu? Chciałbym zamienić z państwem słówko. Witaj Harry!

Harry uśmiechnął się i ukłonił dyrektorowi. Wszyscy przeszli do salonu. Harry stał w drzwiach i z uciechą przyglądał się przerażeniu na twarzach wujostwa.

- Eee…Panie dyrektorze, to ja może pójdę po rzeczy?

- Tak Harry, nie chcemy przecież przeszkadzać państwu Dursleyom już i tak jest zbyt późno na wizyty. Molly również się pewnie niepokoi.

Harry szybko udał się do swojego pokoju. Upewnił się tylko czy aby wszystko na pewno jest spakowane. Po pięciu minutach kufer i klatka z Hedwigą w środku, stała przyszykowana w przedpokoju. Dumbledore kończył wykład o tym, że Harry spędzi resztę wakacji u państwa Weasleyów, ale powróci na Privet Drive w przyszłym roku. Nie można tego jednak było nazwać normalną rozmową, bo tylko Dumbledore mówił, a ciotka Petunia, wuj Vernon i Dudley siedzieli bez ruchu na kanapie. W świetle lamp Harry zobaczył, że Dumbledore musiał być mocno zmęczony, więc, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę że już wrócił, podniósł kufer za jedno ucho i upuścił na podłogę.

- O już jesteś Harry, więc możemy się zbierać – powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy dyrektor. – Dziękuję państwu za…gościnę – po czym wstał i powoli wyciągnął różdżkę; Dursleyowie jeszcze bardziej przysunęli się do siebie z paniką w oczach. Dumbledore skierował różdżkę na bagaże Harryego, które natychmiast zniknęły.

- Wysłałem je do Nory, ale zanim się tam dostaniemy chciałbym zamienić z tobą słówko Harry, oczywiście w drodze, nie chcemy przecież nadużywać cierpliwości twojego wujostwa.

Harry tylko skinął głową.

- A więc w drogę chłopcze.

Harry zdążył tylko założyć kurtkę, po czym wyszedł szybko za dyrektorem rzucając tylko "no to cześć" w stronę Dursleyów.

Na zewnątrz było bardzo chłodno, kiedy mijali ulicę, powoli za nimi, zapalały się światła latarni. Mgła, która utrzymywała się od początku wakacji w ogóle nie słabła. Była spowodowana mnożeniem się dementorów.

- Proszę pana...yyy...- zaczął nieśmiało Harry- Jak się tam dostaniemy?

- Teleportujemy się, zaraz jak wyjdziemy za ten budynek – wskazał ręką ostatni na ulicy dom, za którym rozciągał się już tylko park - złap mnie mocno za ramię.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się za rogiem Harry chwycił się ramienia dyrektora, miał wrażenie, że znalazł się na dużej głębokości a ciśnienie uciskało mu głowę. Stracił z oczu widok Privet Drive i po chwili znalazł się na podwórzu znajomego domu.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział Dumbledore. - A teraz- tu zwrócił się do Harryego - chciałbym zamienić z tobą słówko.

Harry tylko ponownie skinął głową.

- Syriusz zapisał ci w testamencie, wszystko co posiada, nie ma…spadkobierców więc naturalnie wszystko teraz należy do Ciebie, wiem że jest to teraz dla ciebie trudne, ale odziedziczyłeś również dom przy Grimmauld Place, w którym...

- Może nadal służyć za Kwaterę Główną – odparł automatycznie Harry. Przez wspomnienie o Syriuszu natychmiast rozbolała go głowa.

- A wraz z nim - kontynuował Dumbledore- wszedłeś w posiadanie Stworka.

Harry poczuł wstręt do tego skrzata domowego, nie dbał nawet o to, co powiedziała by o tym Hermiona.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, ma się stamtąd wynosić.

- Musisz sobie jednak zdawać sprawę z tego, że był tam cały czas, gdy urzędował tam Zakon.

- Tak wiem, to, co mam z tym zrobić?

Oglądanie Stworka byłoby uciążliwe, ale perspektywa, że to stworzenie mogłoby zaszkodzić Zakonowi była jeszcze gorsza.

- Może albo zostać nadal w tym domu lub mógłby trafić do Hogwartu i pracować jak inne skrzaty.

Wizja stworka, który pozostałby bez nadzoru w domu, który Harry odziedziczył po ojcu chrzestnym nie była zachwycająca. Nie chodziło już tylko o przeszkadzanie w doprowadzaniu tego miejsca do porządku, lecz także o obecność tego stworzenia, które przyczyniło się do tego, że Harry udał się do Ministerstwa z odsieczą, podczas gdy Syriusz był wówczas bezpieczny w domu nr.12.

-Niech zostanie w Hogwarcie, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będę w kwaterze głównej Zakonu, chciałbym go mieć na oku.

- Zrobisz co uważasz, teraz to ty jesteś jego panem. Skrzaty najwyraźniej wyczuwają takie zmiany. Obawiałem się, że Stworek stanie się teraz służącym ostatnich noszących nazwisko Black, a więc Bellatrix lub jej sióstr, jednak czasu gdy odczytano ostatnią wolę Syriusza, skrzat zaczął wyrażać swoje niezadowolenie. Dziś rano upewniłem się, że testament został potwierdzony i wszystko wskazuje na to, że odziedziczyłeś również jego.

To się zdecydowanie nie podobało Harryemu, ale było to lepsze od tego, żeby Stworek trafił do krewnych Blacków, którzy w większości byli zwolennikami Voldemorta.

- Jeszcze jedna sprawa - Dumbledore kontynuował - Środki ochrony Hogwartu, Nory oraz twoje zostały zwiększone...

Harry westchnął z dezaprobatą, nie wytrzyma kolejnych tygodni z ludźmi, którzy bez przerwy go śledzili, z Mondugusem ukrytym w krzakach i kolejnymi niemiłymi incydentami. Dumbledore najwyraźniej zobaczył załamanie na twarzy Harryego i szybko dodał:

- Nie, nie o taką ochronę jak wtedy chodzi Harry.

Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Zamek zyskał wiele zaklęć obronnych, dodatkowo warty aurorów, poza jego terenem; to samo dotyczy Nory, jednak zapewniam, że nikt nie będzie naruszał prywatności jej domowników, jeśli zaś chodzi o ciebie, to na czas twojego pobytu poza terenem szkoły tylko kilku aurorów będzie miało na ciebie oko. Nie będą oczywiście chodzić za tobą krok w krok, będą raczej pilnować by nikt nie zakłócał ci spokoju. Oprócz tego jedna dodatkowa osoba będzie brać również udział w zgromadzeniach Zakonu, więc będzie stałym gościem przy Grimmauld Place - te ostatnie zdania Dumbledore nie wypowiedział ze zbytnim zadowoleniem.

Harry zdziwił się, że po tych wszystkich zabezpieczeniach z Dementorami i wartami członków Zakonu, najwyżej kilku aurorów będzie strzegło, żeby nikt niepowołany nie znalazł się blisko niego, a oni sami nie będą się wtrącać w jego sprawy. To poprawiło humor Harryemu, ale też wydało się trochę dziwne, ale nie miało to teraz większego znaczenia, jeśli te zabezpieczenia wydawały się Dumbledorowi wystarczające to nie ma powodów do jakichkolwiek obaw.

- No Harry – Dumbleore spojrzał na Norę, gdzie w kuchni paliło się światło – czas abyśmy nie zamartwiali już dłużej Molly.

Ruszyli przez zarośnięty ogródek w kierunku wejścia, przy których porozrzucanych było wiele przedmiotów, od gumiaków, po mugolskie śrubokręty i szczątki kaset magnetofonowych. Ziemia była w wielu miejscach przekopana przez gnomy, kilka z nich było przywiązanych magiczną taśmą samoprzylepną do desek płotu, pewnie, żeby odstraszać inne od grządek z warzywami. Podeszli wreszcie do drzwi z których odchodziła już wielkimi płatami farba.

Puk, puk puk!

- Kto tam? – rozległ się nerwowy głos pani Weasley

- To ja Dumbledore, przyprowadziłem Harryego.

Drzwi natychmiast się otworzyły, stanęła w nich pulchna pani Weasley, która uściskała Harryego i z uśmiechem na twarzy zaprosiła gości do środka.

- Dobry wieczór, proszę się rozgościć – jednym ruchem różdżki posprzątała ze stołu, który pokryty był miskami i dziwnymi roślinami, za drugim skinieniem ręki z czajnika na piecu zaczęła wydobywać się para, a na stole pojawiły się szklanki – kawy, herbaty?

- Nie naprawdę dziękuję ci Molly, zostawiam tylko Harryego, mam na głowie wiele pilnych spraw, sama rozumiesz.

- Ależ tak, oczywiście – spojrzała zatroskanym wzrokiem na Harryego i uśmiechnęła się jakby chciała dodać mu otuchy.

- Więc będę się zbierać, wiem, że zostawiam go pod znakomitą opieką, do zobaczenia, pozdrów wszystkich ode mnie Molly – wziął rękę pani Weasley pocałował ją i skłonił się – Dobranoc wam.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za dyrektorem, pani Weasley oparła ręce na biodra i odwróciła się do Harryego.

- Pewnie jesteś głodny kochaneczku? – nie było to pytanie tylko stwierdzenie faktu.

- Eee…

- Jesteś taki chudy skarbie, a jak wyrosłeś od czasu, gdy widziałam cię po raz ostatni…

Machnęła różdżką a na stole pojawiła się taca z chlebem, kawałek ciasta dyniowego, krokiety, czajnik uniósł się w powietrze i zalał kubek z herbatą.

- Pij herbatę póki jest gorąca, na zewnątrz jest zimno, pewnie przemarzłeś. Wprawdzie palimy wieczorem w piecu, ale jest już dość stary, więc nie działa jak należy.

Harry zaczął pośpiesznie jeść, niezręcznie było mu wysłuchiwać, co matka Rona myśli o traktowaniu jego przez Dursleyów, jaki to jest chudy, jak wydoroślał i jak to cieszy się, że to właśnie „taki odważny chłopak" przyjaźni się z jej dziećmi. Nie mógł również wytrzymać zatroskanego wzroku pani Weasley, ani wysłuchiwać opowieści jak to cieszy się, że wyszedł cało z tego, co stało się w Ministerstwie. Stało się to niedawno a był to bolesny dla niego temat.

- Naprawdę bardzo jesteś wychudzony, musisz nabrać sił przed powrotem do Hogwartu.

Zawsze jak z nią przebywał, wydawało się Harryemu, że choć przez chwilę ma matkę, co było dziwnym i niezręcznym przeżyciem bo nie wiedział jak powinien się zachować. Pani Weasley zaczęła opowiadać o sklepie Freda i Georga, awansie swojego męża:

- Teraz stał się ważną osobą w ministerstwie – dodała z dumą - moim zdaniem powinni go teraz szybko przenieść do działu współpracy z mugolami. Nadal się nimi interesuje, no rozumiesz; mugolami, i nie chce przenosić się na inne departamenty.

- A czy pan Weasley jest w domu, chciałbym mu pogratulować.

- Kochany jesteś, ale Artur wróci dopiero nad ranem, ma tyle na głowie, że mało czasu spędza w domu.

Harry zaczął dopijać resztę herbaty.

- Twoje rzeczy czekają już na górze, będziesz spać w pokoju bliźniaków.

- To gdzie oni teraz są?

- Mają mieszkanie nad sklepem, odwiedzimy ich jak tylko pójdziemy na zakupy na Pokątną. Jest tu jeszcze Hermiona… i Fleur – dodała po chwili.

Harry zakrztusił się.

- Fleur Delacour?

- Tak. Ona i Bill zamierzają się pobrać – uśmiech na chwilę zniknął z jej twarzy, ale po chwili znów się rozpromieniła.

- No Harry czas żebyś poszedł spać, ja muszę czekać na Artura żeby otworzyć mu drzwi i przygotować mu coś do zjedzenia. Wprawdzie Dumbledore zorganizował nam świetną ochronę, jednak zacznie ona w pełni obowiązywać dopiero za dwa dni. Ale i tak wolałabym, żebyście nie odchodzili daleko od domu. Nie można nadużywać cierpliwości niektórych osób. No ale koniec tych pogaduszek Harry, musisz się wyspać. No już! Zmykaj na górę.

Talerze i kubek, zniknęły ze stołu, znów pojawiły się na nim miski i rośliny przypominające seler.

Harry poszedł na drugie piętro do pokoju Freda i George'a. Na stoliku nocnym stała lampa, która oświetlała niewielki, zagracony pokój bliźniaków. Po kątach ustawione były liczne tekturowe pudełka, zaklejone taśmą. Pod oknem czekał na Harryego jego własny kufer i klatka z Hedwigą, wypuścił sowę, odstawiając klatkę w najbardziej niewidoczne miejsce. Kiedy pani Weasley przyniosła pościel powiedział tylko „dobranoc". Zamknął drzwi, założył piżamę i od razu położył się do łóżka. Odwrócił się na bok i natychmiast zasnął, śniąc o tym, że znalazł się w Miodowym Królestwie i ukryty pod peleryną niewidką kosztował wszystkiego, na co tylko miał ochotę.


	3. Rozdział 3: Wizyta

Harry obudził się w wypełnionym już słońcem pokoju. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że znajduje się w domu u państwa Weasleyów. Spojrzał na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej, pochodziła 10. Poczuł ssący głód w żołądku. Zwykle pani Weasley wołała go wcześniej na śniadanie, ale poczuł się lepiej z tym, że tym razem tak nie było, mógł spokojnie się ubrać i cieszyć się z najmniejszego drobiazgu w pokoju bliźniaków. Przebywał tylko w dwóch domach prawdziwych czarodziei. Ten, który odziedziczył w spadku zawsze wydawał mu się ponury, natomiast dom Rona był pełen ciepła i wielu ciekawych magicznych przedmiotów. Pokój, który kiedyś zajmowali bliźniacy wypełniony był licznymi pudłami, zapewne były to ich kolejne wynalazki do sklepu, czekające na udoskonalenie. Harry zaczął schodzić spiralnymi schodami zmierzając do kuchni. Jednak w połowie drogi zamarł. Usłyszał hałasy obijanych garnków, trzaskania szafkami i przyciszone nerwowe głosy. Przez krótką chwilę przebiegła mu po głowie myśl, że te wszystkie środki bezpieczeństwa, o których mówił mu Dumbledore zawiodły i do domu dostali się śmierciożercy. Jeszcze gorzej poczuł się z tym, że to przez niego rodzina Rona narażona jest na niebezpieczeństwo. Harry ścisnął mocno w kieszeni różdżkę i czując wzbierającą w nim złość przyśpieszyłby zmierzyć się z domniemanymi napastnikami.

Trzask!!

Przeskakując ostatnie stopnie ponownie usłyszał hałas, tym razem zdawało mu się, że było to łamanie drewna i krótki cichy, jednak histeryczny zduszony okrzyk pani Weasley.

- ... jeśli on tak zdecydował, to musi to być słuszna decyzja… - usłyszał głos ojca Rona.

Harry z uniesioną przed siebie różdżką wpadł do kuchni, ale natychmiast złapał się o futrynę i z lekko otwartymi ustami przyglądał się pomieszczeniu.  
Z otwartych szafek powyrzucane były na stół, blat i podłogę garnki, patelnie i różne sprzęty kuchenne. Z kuchenki dobiegał zapach smażonych krokietów i jajecznicy. Zaklejone taśmą kartonowe pudełka zajmowały ostatnie wolne miejsce na stole, którego noga się złamała a pan Weasley trzymał go tak, aby nic z niego nie pospadało. Pani Weasley na dźwięk kroków odwróciła się pośpiesznie, widać było, że jest zdenerwowana.  
Harry zaniemówił, nie wiedział co oznacza ta cała sytuacja.

- Dzień dobry kochaneczku – pierwsza odezwała się pani Weasley roztrzęsionym głosem – właśnie miałam cię wołać na śniadanie, dobrze spałeś? – mówiła już spokojniej. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i skierowała ją w kierunku stołu, którego złamana noga powróciła na miejsce a Artur mógł już odetchnąć z ulgą.

- Wybacz, że musisz oglądać taki bałagan, ale sprawy trochę się skomplikowały – pan Weaysley podszedł do Harryego i podał mu dłoń. Uśmiechnął się przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku blatu.

Jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że wszystkie sprzęty wróciły z powrotem do szafek, a tekturowe pudła odleciały pod ścianę.  
Pani Weasley wskazała Harryemu krzesło i podała mu śniadanie. Jadł wolno uważnie, obserwując rodziców Rona, którzy z niewiadomego powodu byli bardzo zdenerwowani a teraz próbowali się jak najszybciej uspokoić. Ale Harry słyszał już dość dużo, więc trudno im było utrzymywać, że nic się nie stało.

- Czy coś się stało? – zapytał Harry wpatrując się w paczki, które przed chwilą stały na stole.

- Nie, nie poważnego kochaneczku, ale cieszę się, że się pytasz, Artur miał kłopoty w pracy…  
Tylko, co z tym wspólnego miały paczki i garnki?

- Coś poważnego? – kontynuował Harry, nie chciał się wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy, ale rzadko widział aby pan Weasley był tak zdenerwowany.

- Wybacz Harry, ale to sprawy służbowe, sam rozumiesz, no, ale już po wszystkim.

W tej samej chwili do pokoju weszła Ginny z obrażoną miną i usiadła z założonymi rękami naprzeciwko Harryego, rzuciła mu tylko krótkie „cześć" i parsknęła ze złości.

Zaległa głucha cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosem wskazówek zegara. Harry pomyślał, że przybył do tego domu w nieodpowiedni dzień, miał jedynie nadzieję, że taki nastrój nie wynikał z jego wizyty.

- Mamo, jeśli ona też tam pojedzie to ja zostaje tutaj – odezwała się w końcu Ginny.

- Nie wygłupiaj się! – szorstko odparła pani Weasley – musimy trzymać się razem, bez względu na wszystko. Zresztą, nie będzie tam przecież codziennie.

- Przecież sama jej nie znosisz! Nawet przez pięć minut…

-Ale Bill też tam będzie, więc sama rozumiesz, że to dla niego ważne.

-Phi!

Harry nie wiedział, o co chodzi, zamarł w bezruchu z kawałkiem jajecznicy nałożonej na widelec w połowie drogi do jego otwartych ust.

- Już czas, muszę iść do pracy- powiedział pan Weasley, wziął garść proszku Fiuu i zniknął w płomieniach kominka.

Pani Weasley kilkakrotnie otwierała i zamykała usta usiłując coś powiedzieć, jednak nic z tego nie wychodziło. Podeszła do schodów i rzuciła tylko przez ramię:

- Sprawdzę, czy wszyscy są już spakowani…

-Co? – zapytał sam siebie w myślach Harry.

W końcu Ginny przerwała milczenie.

- Fleur – powiedziała z nienawiścią w głosie.

- Co się z nią stało?

- „Co się z nią stało?" Nic się nie stało, a szkoda – wycedziła już spokojniejsza Ginny.

- Słyszałem, że ona i Bill chcą się pobrać.

- Nawet tak nie mów, ona jest okropna. Zadufana w sobie i bez przerwy by wszystko krytykowała, nie można z nią wytrzymać. Jak się pobiorą to będzie koniec. – oparła łokcie o blat i złapała się za głowę.

Harryemu było przykro z tego powodu, podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego zauważył, że Fleur traktuje wszystkich z góry, jednak od chwili, gdy dziękowała mu ze łzami w oczach za wyciągnięcie z wody jej siostry zmienił o niej zdanie na lepsze. Może wynikało to z faktu, że mężczyźni inaczej reagują na widok wili, której potomkinią była Fleur.

Lubił siostrę Rona, ale szanował też Billa, nie wiedział więc w jaki sposób może ją pocieszyć.  
- Mama też jej nie cierpi – kontynuowała Ginny - Na dodatek przez cały ranek kłóciła się o coś z tatą, jakby było mało problemów z nią… - zarzuciła demonstracyjnie swoimi włosami naśladując zachowanie Fleur.

- A słuchaj, o co chodzi z tym pakowaniem? – zapytał Harry, bo to nie dawało mu spokoju.

- Och wybacz, Harry zapomniałam ci powiedzieć.

Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi. Stała w nich pani Weasley, na rękach trzymała kosz pełen prania. Nie była już zła, miała zatroskaną twarz. Zwykle martwiła się o Harryego, jednak teraz wyczuwał w jej spojrzeniu coś poważniejszego, jakby bała się o coś naprawdę poważnego.

- Naprawdę wybacz mi kochaneczku, ale z tego wszystkiego zapomniałam ci wyjaśnić…

Podeszła do kuchenki, dotknęła różdżką czajnika, z którego natychmiast buchnęła para. Zalała wrzątkiem herbatę i podała kubek Harryemu.

- Pij póki gorąca, Ginny, wyjdź na chwilę – zwróciła się do córki, która z obrażoną miną wstała natychmiast od stołu i wyszła przez drzwi do pomieszczenia obok.

Harry poważnie się zaniepokoił, pamiętał jak Ron mówił mu kiedyś, jak jego matka zawsze parzy herbatę, gdy ktoś jest zdenerwowany.

Wypił posłusznie łyk, odstawił jednak szybko kubek, bo poparzył się zbyt gorącym napojem.

- Dumbledore przysłał nad ranem Arturowi sowę – wyjaśniała pani Weasley zaniepokojonym głosem, patrzyła Harryemu prosto w oczy jakby chciała go uspokoić, jednak nie wiedział on jeszcze o co chodzi – musimy na czas wakacji przenieś się gdzie indziej…

- Coś poważnego? – nie krył zdenerwowania; jeśli przez niego państwo Weasley miało mieć jakiekolwiek kłopoty to było to straszne uczucie.

- Nie nic się nie stało, nie martw się – zauważyła jednak niedowierzanie w jego oczach, więc dodała szybko – o nic nie musisz się martwić, profesor Dumbledore zapewnił wszystkim nam ochronę z najwyższej półki…

- Najlepsza ochrona? Harry zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób kilku aurorów mogłoby powstrzymać armię śmierciożerców i samego Voldemorta, nawet Dumbledorowi nie udało się go jak dotąd powstrzymać.

- …Dopóki jesteś z nami, to ani tobie ani też nam nic złego się nie stanie.

Harry nadal w to nie wierzył, jeśli tak było to, dlaczego musieli tak nagle opuszczać Norę?

- Jak wiesz tych kilku aurorów będzie teraz stale cię ochraniać. Dumbledore wyznaczył też osobę która będzie czasem brać udział z zebraniach Zakonu Feniksa. Siedziba się nie zmieniła, wszystko ma się rozpocząć jak najszybciej, więc jeszcze dzisiaj przenosimy się na Grimmauld Place.

Harry zesztywniał, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wracać do tego okropnego domu. Nie po tym, co przeżył w ministerstwie.

- Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale tak będzie lepiej. Rozumiem, że to może być dla ciebie trudne Harry, ale zebrania będą odbywały się prawie codziennie, ja i Artur w nich uczestniczymy, a nie możemy zostawić cię tu samego z Ronem, Ginny i Hermioną; nie dałoby mi to spokoju. Musimy skoncentrować teraz wszystkie siły na walce ze śmierciożercami. Na czas wakacji będziesz pod naszą opieką, zamieszkam tam z wami, Artur i Bill będą tam zaglądać po pracy. Przy okazji uprzątniemy dom i będzie o wiele przyjemniej – łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, Harry nie rozumiał jeszcze, dlaczego. Przecież nie przepadała za Syriuszem, był on jednak ważną dla niego postacią, więc gdyby pani Weasley nie chciała sprawić mu przykrości to nie płakałaby teraz. Pewnie rano państwo Weasley kłócili się czy Harry powinien opuszczać Norę. Ale jeśli Zakon miał nadal działać, a oni mieli brać udział w codziennych zebraniach a nie mogli go zostawić samego, to nie będzie robił kłopotów, a jeśli tak zdecydował Dumbledore…

- W porządku – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, chciał aby przestała już płakać bo zaczynała go już od tego boleć głowa. Szybko odszedł od stołu.

- Lepiej pójdę już po mój kufer.

Przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie naraz, chcą znaleźć się jak najszybciej w pokoju, który tak krótko zajmował. Przez wakacje miał nadzieje, że uda mu się jak najszybciej psychicznie odpocząć, zapomnieć o wielu sprawach. Spędzić mile czas z przyjaciółmi, jednak nie minęło nawet pól dnia a okazało się, że musi przenieść się do tego okropnego domu pełnego bolesnych wspomnień. Domu, którego nie miał ochoty już nigdy oglądać.

- Harry, hej Harry!

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku otwartych drzwi, których nie zauważył jak wbiegał po schodach. To Ron i Hermiona machali do niego i gestem zapraszali do środka.

Wszedł do ciasnego pokoju, prawie potykając się o Krzywołapa.

- Mama mówiła, że dotarłeś do nas w nocy, ale zabroniła żebyśmy cię budzili – Ron uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha podsunął mu pudełko pełne czekoladowych żab. Tylko Hermiona wyglądała na zmartwioną, próbowała to jednak ukryć siląc się na pogodny uśmiech.

Kufer Rona był otwarty, powrzucane były do niego niedbale przybory szkolne, które odziedziczył po starszym rodzeństwie oraz ubrania. Podłoga pokryta była rulonami pergaminu i pudełkami po słodyczach.

- Siadaj – powiedział zbyt donośnym głosem Ron, z nienaturalnym uśmiechem na twarzy i wcisnął mu go rąk pudełko pełne czekolady, jedną żabę wcisnął na siłę Harryemu do ust.

- Przestań już – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

Siedzieli przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. Hermiona miała opuszczony wzrok, ukradkiem tylko zerkała na Harryego, natomiast Ron wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, że jego oczy o mało co nie wyszły mu z orbit. Jego uśmiech przypominał ten wymalowany na twarzach clownów. Na ten widok Harryemu zachciało się śmiać, ale cała ta sytuacja stawała się dość szybko irytująca.

- Ile to jeszcze potrwa – Harry w końcu przerwał ciszę – Możecie się wreszcie normalnie zachowywać?

Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia.

- Już wiesz? – zapytała nieśmiało Hermiona.

- Tak i co z tego? – Harry silił się na obojętny ton.

- Pomyśleliśmy, że…

- Słuchajcie, nie będę już przed niczym uciekał, jeśli nie potrafię poradzić sobie z przeszłością, to nie będę miał żadnych szans na pokonanie Voldemorta w przyszłości.

Dla Harryego było jeszcze za wcześnie, aby udać się do tamtego domu, ale jeśli już musiał to zrobić, to będzie lepiej, jeśli zmierzy się z tym jak najszybciej.

Całe szczęście nikt z nich nie poruszał już więcej tego tematu, rozmawiali o tym kiedy powinny być wyniki Sumów, śmiali się z alergii Ginny na Fleur i zastanawiali się kto będzie nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Jako, iż Harry był już spakowany, pomagał Ronowi w znalezieniu wszystkich jego rzeczy. Wysłuchał też jego opowieści o sklepie Freda i Georga, który przynosi spore zyski, więc przysłali młodszemu bratu nową, najlepszą szatę wyjściową, dołączając przy tym liścik wyśmiewający jego kreację, gdy ten był na czwartym roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Dla Rona był to temat tabu, ale mając teraz nową szatę nie przejmował się tym. Około godziny 14 zeszli do kuchni, wszyscy już na nich czekali. Na samym końcu stołu siedzieli wtuleni w siebie Fleur i Bill, który na widok Harryego się uśmiechnął a Fleur zerwała się na równe nogi i szybko podbiegła, aby się z nim przywitać.

- Witaj 'Arry – pocałowała go w policzek, Harry się lekko zarumienił – pewni wiesz, że ja i Bill… - spojrzała czule na wybranka – pobirami się, serdeczni cię zapraszam na ślub w czerwcu, będzisz gościm honorowim. Moja siostri ciągle o tobi mówi, jeszcze raz chciala ci podziękować za to, co dla niej zrobiłeś. Ja też ni wiem jak mam ci się odwdzięczyć. Milo mi znowu cię spotkać.

Wyściskała Harryego i podeszła do swojego krzesła zarzucając demonstracyjnie swoimi długimi blond włosami. Usiadła i zaczęła karmić Billa kawałkiem tostu. Pani Weasley machnięciem różdżki nakryła do stołu, więc wszyscy mogli zjeść obiad. Ginny jadła wyjątkowo szybko, nie zważając na to, że mogła się w każdej chwili zadławić jedzeniem. Nie chciała dużej przebywać w towarzystwie Fleur. Dłużej nie czekając, wepchnęła, co tylko mogła do ust, odstawiła talerz i wybiegła z kuchni na górę po schodach. Do końca posiłku panowała cisza, przerywana tylko chichotami Fleur i Billa, którzy karmili siebie nawzajem kawałkami pieczeni.

- Jesteście już wszyscy spakowani? – zapytała pani Weasley – nie wracamy do końca wakacji, więc weźcie wszystkie szkolne rzeczy. Wy – tu zwróciła się do Rona, Harryego i Hermiony – nie będziecie mogli stamtąd w ogóle wychodzić bez opieki. Bill, Fleur i Artur muszą chodzić do pracy, więc nie będą z nami przebywać przez cały dzień. Macie wakacje, więc pomożecie mi sprzątać, może wreszcie uda się to miejsce doprowadzić do porządku.

- „Do porządku"? – odezwała się Fleur – Ja mam przebiwać w miejscu brudniejsi niż to? I może jeszcze mami się stamtąd nie ruszyć? A ja mówiłam Billemu, jeźdzmi sur la France, do mojego domu, poznasz moi rodzina. My nie mami gnomów i bałaganu jak w Nora…

Pani Weasley udając, że nic nie słyszy odwróciła się tylko na pięcie i wyjęła z kredensu ciasto , które zaczęła zawzięcie kroić. Nie korzystała przy tym z różdżki tylko w wielkiego kuchennego noża przypominającego tasak. Gdy zaczęli jeść deser, wskazówka w magicznym zegarze oznaczająca ojca Rona przesunęła się na „w podróży'.

-Artur wraca – dodała dziwnym nienaturalnym tonem pani Weasley.

Za nim do domu weszła również;

- Tonks!! – krzyknęła radośnie Molly, wyściskała ją i zaprowadziła do stołu.

- Na pewno zgłodniałaś, zjesz może obiad? No to chociaż kawałek ciasta, chyba mi nie odmówisz? – całą swoją sympatię wlewała w gościa, jakby żałowała, że to nie z nią, tylko z Fleur związał się Bill.

- Nie, nie jestem głodna – Tonks miała teraz ciemne włosy i wyglądała na przygnębioną, przywitała się ze wszystkimi siląc się na serdeczny uśmiech, co nie wychodziło jej najlepiej, starała się unikać spojrzenia Harryego. W milczeniu wypiła herbatę, zjadła kawałek ciasta, przez cały czas wzrok miała wbity w blat stołu.

- Przyszłam was stąd zabrać – odezwała się wreszcie, tym razem nie spuszczała wzroku ze szklanki po herbacie.

- Sama? – zdziwiła się Molly – myślałam że przyślą po nas samochody z ministerstwa.

- Zresztą nie możemy się rzucać w oczy, teraz ochrona w większej mierze spoczywa bardziej na Zakonie niż na Ministerstwie. Obawiamy się, że Sami Wiecie Kto ma tam już dobrze zorganizowaną siatkę. Użyjemy teleportacji łącznej.

Ron wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

-Super, nigdy się nie teleportowałem

- Czy to na pewno jest…bezpieczne? Oni są jeszcze za młodzi.

- Tak Molly bezpieczne, możesz na nas polegać…czekają przed domem – dodała po chwili, widząc na jej twarzy zdziwienie spowodowane pojawieniem się liczby mnogiej w swojej wypowiedzi.

- Jak to czekają? – zapytała drżącym głosem pani Weasley, ale po chwili jak na zawołanie uspokoiła się i uśmiechnęła serdecznie, gdy tylko spojrzała w stronę Harryego.

- Aurorzy, którzy mają ochraniać Harryego.

Harry jeszcze nie miał okazji zastanawiać się nad tym, kto to będzie, jedynych aurorów których zna należą do Zakonu Feniksa. Fakt, że ktoś będzie cię pilnował i obserwował przez całe wakacje nie należał do przyjemnych, jednak z drugiej strony, pozna bardzo dobrych czarodziei, których zwerbował sam Dumbledore i to było w pewnym sensie ekscytujące. Może dowie się czegoś nowego i ich pracy, bo Szalonooki Moody i Tonks raczej niechętnie odpowiadali na zadawane przez niego pytania.

- Pójdźcie po swoje kufry – powiedziała pani Weasley i wyszła, żeby zawołać Ginny. Kiedy Harry wchodził po schodach zaraz za Ronem, ktoś złapał go za rękaw i pociągnął w dół.

- Harry można cię na chwilę prosić? – Tonks uwolniła Harryego i usiadła z powrotem przy stole. Domyślając się, o co chodzi, podszedł do niej zawiedziony.

Pewnie chce porozmawiać o tym, czy sobie poradzę z wizytą w tamtym domu – pomyślał. Nie wytrzymałby tego, jeśli i Tonks się rozpłacze. Była trochę zaniedbana, miała cienie pod oczami i wyglądała na bardzo zestresowaną. Jednak rozmowa przebiegała pod innym kątem, co go zaskoczyło:

- Słuchaj Harry… na zewnątrz czekają aurorzy z Brygady Uderzeniowej…

Harryemu zaświeciły się oczy. W przyszłości chciał zostać aurorem a teraz miał okazję poznać osobiście tych najlepszych.

- Nigdy nie miałam z nimi do czynienia, niektóre grupy pracujące w ministerstwie Magii trzymają się z daleka od siebie.

- Nawet aurorzy? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak, nawet aurorzy – nie chciał jej dalej wypytywać, bo wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną.

Od dawna nie widział na jej twarzy nawet cienia uśmiechu. Jeszcze nie tak dawno była bardzo radosną osobą, a teraz czuł się jakby siedział przed nim zupełnie obcy człowiek.

- No, ale nie przerywaj mi, muszę jeszcze się tam z wami teleportować i szybko wracać do ministerstwa.

Teraz Harry dość wyraźnie odczuł, że Tonks chciała jak najszybciej stąd wyjść i już go nie widzieć. Od kiedy tylko tu przybyła, ani razu nie spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Kilku z nich, jak już wiesz będzie cię ochraniać – kontynuowała – nie będą chodzić za tobą krok w krok, tylko przebywać czasem w tym samym domu, ale częściej w jego pobliżu. Wątpię więc abyś widział ich dłużej niż kilka minut dziennie.

To dawało Harryemu większą swobodę, nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzał, ale malały też jego szanse na zadawanie pytań dotyczących pracy aurorów, na dodatek Brygady Uderzeniowej!

- Jeszcze nie wiem ile taki stan będzie trwać, ale wtedy na pewno Dumbledore cię powiadomi. Chodź pomogę ci znieść kufer, zapakowany?

Poszli po schodach w milczeniu. Harry upewnił się, że kufer jest zamknięty i zabrał klatkę z Hedwigą, która wyglądała na złą, tym że Harry zostawił ją w zamknięciu na cały dzień.

- Locomotor.

Tonks skierowała różdżkę na kufer i sprowadziła go na dół po schodach, z powrotem do kuchni. Gdy Harry wchodził tam z klatką Hedwigi w rękach, wszyscy już czekali, siedząc na bagażach.

- To już wszystkie wasze rzeczy? – zapytała Tonks - dajcie je na środek.

Po minucie, środek kuchni zapełniony był kuframi i klatkami ze zwierzętami. Krzywołap zamknięty w swoim koszu patrzył łapczywie na Świstoświnkę Rona. Było tam również pełno kartonów, które rano zagracały całą kuchnię.

Tonks skierowała rękę z różdżką na bagaże, które po chwili zniknęły.

- Wysłałam je na miejsce, bez nich będzie lżej, możemy iść.

Zaczęli wychodzić, pani Weasley uściskała Billa, i wyszła za Harrym klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
Dzień był wyjątkowo ciepły, jednak wiszące nad nimi ciemne chmury zapowiadały deszcz, wiał łagodny wiatr. Skierowali się w kierunku dwóch ludzkich sylwetek przy płocie. Słońce świeciło Harryemu prosto w twarz, więc musiał zmrużyć oczy, aby im się przyjrzeć.  
Byli to dwaj mężczyźni w średnim wieku, o twarzach pokrytych zmarszczkami i bliznami, z dość posępnym wyrazem twarzy. Ubrani w obszerne wyświechtane szaty.  
Harry zauważył jak pani Weasley z niepokojem w oczach przyglądała się każdemu z nich, po czym odetchnęła z ulgą. Jednak, jeśli uznała, że byli godni zaufania, to musiała się pomylić, w ogóle nie sprawiali takiego wrażenia. Jeden łysy i barczysty, a następny o wpadających do oczu mysich włosach. Nie należeli również do najprzystojniejszych. Harryemu dziwnie skojarzyli się z Pansy Parkinson, mieli tak samo jak ona nieprzyjemną twarz mopsa.

- To wszyscy? – zapytał łysy, który z pogardą spojrzał na Harryego.

Harryemu w tym momencie ulżyło, że nie będzie musiał ich oglądać dłużej niż kilka minut w ciągu dnia, jak zapewniała go Nimfadora. Żaden z nich nie sprawiał pozytywnego wrażenia.

- Tak – odpowiedziała Tonks. Zaczęła ich przedstawiać – to jest Molly, Ginny i Ron Weasley, Hermiona Grenger no i Harry Potter.

Harry oprzytomniał na dźwięk swojego nazwiska, jednak znowu spotkał się z tym okropnym badawczym spojrzeniem i musiał odwrócić wzrok. Poczuł się tak samo jakby ciotka Marge porównywała go do swoich buldogów, które hodowała w domku na wsi.

- A to jest Edward Warwick – powiedziała Tonks – A to jest Jack Purcell – Auror o mysich włosach nawet się nie poruszył, odkąd tylko wyszli z domku ciągle był oparty o i tak już krzywy płot.

- No to możemy się już zbierać, Harry, Ginny złapcie mnie za ramię – uwiesili się silnie Tonks. Natomiast Hermiona i Ron złapali za przedramię panią Weasley.

Wszyscy zniknęli w wirze własnych szat. Harryemu zawirowało przed oczami. Przez krótką chwilę poczuł jakby przeciskał się przez wąską rurę, brakowało mu powietrza. Gdy wylądowali znów mógł normalnie oddychać, zachwiał się i upadł na kolana, Tonks szybko pomogła mu wstać. Otrzepał ziemię ze spodni i znieruchomiał. Patrzył wprost na frontowe drzwi domu przy Grimmauld Place numer 12. Ron właśnie w nich znikał. Harry nie wiedział jak znalazł się już na schodach, serce mu waliło, w końcu sam wbiegł do środka, chciał już mieć to za sobą.  
W środku było bardzo duszno, w powietrzu unosił się kurz. Panował półmrok, co w połączeniu z ciemnym kolorem ścian dawało bardzo ponury efekt. Przez brudne szyby nie wpadało światło.

- Szybko, przejdźmy do jadalni – powiedziała szeptem Molly.

Zaczęli się pośpiesznie przemieszczać. Przez krótką chwilę panowała cisza, jednak po chwili:

ŁUP!!!

To Tonks przewróciła się i wpadła na stojak na parasole. Wszyscy zamarli. Zasłony zakrywające portret matki Syriusza poruszyły się niespokojnie.

- KTO ŚMIE PLUGAWIĆ DOM MOICH PRZODKÓW, WYNOŚCIE SIĘ STĄD WSTRĘTNE SZLAMY!!!

- Pomóżcie mi ją uciszyć! – pani Weasley i Tonks złapały za zasłony. Jack Purcell przyglądał się wrzeszczącemu portretowi z twarzą nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji, natomiast drugi auror bawił się znakomicie, cała ta sytuacja mocno go rozbawiła.

Zaczęły się siłować z zasłonami, pani Weasley starała się przekrzyczeć matkę Syriusza ale nie była w stanie. Portret uciszył się dopiero, gdy z wielkim wysiłkiem udało się zasłonić zasłony.  
- Powinniście pamiętać, że w korytarzu należy zachowywać szczególną ciszę – pani Weasley ruszyła zdyszana do kuchni.

Harryego znów rozbolała głowa, pobyt w tym miejscu przyprawiał go w podły nastrój. Gdy usiadł przy stole i spojrzał na krzesło, w którym zwykle siedział Syriusz zapiekły go powieki.

- Wszystko w porządku Harry? – zapytała go nieśmiało Hermiona, zatykając przy tym ręką usta Rona, który w niezwykle energiczny sposób opowiadał o swoich przeżyciach związanych z teleportacją.

- Po prostu z tego ciśnienia zatkały mi się uszy wiecie? UMMMMMMMUUMMM….!!!

Ron próbował się uwolnić, jednak Hermiona złapała go drugą ręką z tyłu głowy uniemożliwiając mu wyswobodzenie się.

- Tak, w porządku.

- Harry? – Tonks podeszła do niego – Dumbledore, chciał zabrać stąd kilka przedmiotów, które mogą mu pomóc, niedługo sam ci to wyjaśni, poda mu je jeden z tych aurorów, nie masz nic przeciwko?

-Nie, niech bierze, co chce. A kiedy będzie tu Dumbledore?

Tonks odgarnęła sobie z czoła włosy.

- Za kilka dni…chyba w czwartek.

-Aha…

Nagle rozległ się trzask.

-UMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

- Och zamknij się wreszcie Ron! – Hermiona odepchnęła Rona.

- Stworek!!! – krzyknął.

- Co?! – wszyscy odwrócili się, w drzwiach stał skrzat domowy Blacków, teraz należący do Harryego.

Na twarzy Stworka malowało się obrzydzenie, rozglądał się po wszystkich w jadalni, zaciskając ze złości swoje kościste palce.

- Stworek ma być sługusem przyjaciela szlam i zdrajców krwi??!! – zapiszczał skrzat, wbił sobie palce w rękę i ciągnął dalej – Co by powiedziała jego ukochana pani, biedaczka na szczęście nie dożyła takiej hańby!

- O czym on mówi? – zapytała się Harryego Hermiona.

-On teraz należy do mnie, odziedziczyłem go razem z domem, zapomniałem o nim.

- Ale co on tu robi? – zapytał Ron

-Chciałem mieć na niego oko, to był błąd, mógł zostać w Hogwarcie.

Nie potrafił jednak znieść widoku Stworka, to było dla niego za wiele.

- Stworek nie powinien należeć do tego zdrajcy, Stworek zawsze należał do Blacków i im będzie służył. Stworek chce do pani Bellatrix.

Na dźwięk tego imienia, Harry poczuł rosnącą w nim złość, zacisnął pięści próbując się uspokoić.

- A patrzcie na tych w przebraniu! – wzrok stworka zatrzymał się dłużej na nieznajomych – Stworek chce wracać, nie chce widzieć tych marginesów w domu jego dawnej pani, od wszystkich czuć padlinę! – ton jego głosu zmienił się z agresywnego na bardzo piskliwy i histeryczny. Wskazał swoim brzydkim, brudnym i niezgrabnym palcem na Aurora o mysich włosach, który tylko kpiąco się uśmiechnął.

- Szlamy, zdrajcy krwi i mordercy!!! – zapiszczał skrzat.

- Wracaj natychmiast do Hogwartu, sprzątaj lochy dopóki Dumbledore nie znajdzie dla ciebie niczego innego – wypowiedział Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Stworek zaczął uderzać pięściami o podłogę, a po chwili rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i skrzat zniknął.  
Jeszcze nawet nie minęła godzina odkąd tu przybyli, a perspektywa spędzenia tu całych wakacji nie wydawała się wesoła. Harry zakrył twarz dłońmi. Chciał jak najszybciej zapomnieć o wszystkim, wynieść się z tego okropnego domu i porozmawiać z Dumbledorem. Wykrzyczeć wszystko co do tej pory w sobie tłumił, a przynajmniej dowiedzieć się o prawdziwym celu dla którego zorganizowana była ta cała dodatkowa ochrona. To, że Tonks czy państwo Weasley nic nie wiedzieli, lub nie chcieli mu nic powiedzieć uważał za mocno podejrzane.


	4. Rozdział 4: RAB

Nie minął nawet tydzień od czasu, gdy w domu przy Grimmauld Place wszyscy, pod wodzą pani Weasley rozpoczęli gruntowne porządki, a nie było widać nawet najmniejszego efektu. Matka Rona postanowiła więc, aby wszyscy pracowali kolejno w jednym pomieszczeniu i wtedy możne uda się doprowadzić to miejsce do porządku.

- Najpierw spakujcie wszystkie przedmioty do tych kartonów.

Wyczarowała cały stos pudełek podpisanych „Sypialnia nr.3".

- Tylko najpierw wytrzyjcie wszystko z kurzu, zostawiłam wam kilka środków czyszczących, w tym na pająki…

Ron zrobił przerażoną minę.

- … i inne stworzenia. Tylko niczego nie zepsujcie, jak zauważycie coś dziwnego macie mnie natychmiast zawołać. Później wyniesiemy i uprzątniemy meble, a Harry wskaże nam to, co chciałby zatrzymać.  
Wybacz kochaneczku, że będziemy przegrzebywać twoje dziedzictwo, ale sam z tym bałaganem byś sobie nigdy nie poradził.

- Nic nie szkodzi pani Weasley.

- Wtedy dorośli uprzątną cały pokój, ściany, podłogi, wstawimy meble i znowu wniesiemy rzeczy. Tak będzie o wiele szybciej, niż tak jak dotychczas, gdy sprzątaliśmy wszystko po łebkach. No do roboty, idę brać się za obiad.

I tak zostawiła Harryego, Rona, Hermionę i Ginny ze ścierkami i szczotkami w rękach i zamknęła drzwi.

- No to wakacje się nam udały, nie? – odezwał się Ron, który właśnie polerował srebrne puchary i pożądliwie na nie spoglądał.

- No ale dobrze jest, że nie ma z nami Fleur –Ginny nie dawała za wygraną – jak tak będziemy siedzieć zamknięci w czterech ścianach, to nigdy nie znajdziemy dla niej innego chłopaka.

- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, że chciałaś ją z kimś wyswatać? – Ron odwrócił uwagę od srebra, które czyścił.

- Na pewno nie będziesz to ty, niech to będzie twoje marzenie nie do zrealizowania. Co robisz taką minę? Przecież widzę jak na nią patrzysz, a jak pocałowała Harryego to myślałam, że go jeszcze pobijesz.

Parsknęli śmiechem. Za każdym razem, gdy Ron znajdował się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co Fleur, puszył się jak paw i dumnie obok niej przechodził, zachowywał przy tym jednak grację Tonks i zawsze potykał się, nawet na niezagraconej podłodze.

Sprzątali bardzo szybko, ale przedmioty znikały w kartonach powoli. Do obiadu zdołali uprzątnąć tylko jedną szafę z książkami i pozbyć się chmary pająków z jednej z szuflad. Na biblioteczkę składały się takie tytuły ksiąg jak: „Genealogie rodów czystej krwi", „Wyższość nad innymi", „Kroniki ostatniego polowania na Mugoli 1721r." itp. W kilku książkach znaleźli pojedyncze zdjęcia opisane z tyłu, dzięki czemu mogli stwierdzić, że znajdują się w sypialni Regulusa Blacka. Przedstawiały one młodego czarodzieja z czasów szkolnych, młodszego i bardzo podobnego do Syriusza, którego Harry widział w myślodsiewni Snape'a. Ginny, Hermiona i Ron przerwali pracę, aby się im lepiej przyjrzeć. Harry nie chciał ich oglądać, ale ukradkiem spoglądał na fotografię radosnego nastolatka, który niedługo miał się przyłączyć do śmierciożerców, a później zostać przez nich zamordowany. Nie mógł wytrzymać taj ciszy.

- Ej, widzieliście ostatnio któregoś z tych aurorów?

Od pierwszego dnia nie widział ich nawet przez minutę, sprawdzały się więc słowa Tonks. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę fakt, że Harry całe dnie spędzał na sprzątaniu i nie wychodził z pokoju nie dziwił się temu, nie miał czasu na obserwowaniu okolicy przez okno czy nawet przeszukaniu domu. Nie widywał nawet innych czarodziei z Zakonu Feniksa, chociaż codziennie miały odbywać się zebrania. Sprzątanie rozpoczęli od najwyższego piętra domu. Jakby specjalnie trzymano ich z dala od spraw Zakonu.

- Nie, tylko drugiego dnia – Ron wrzucił zdjęcia luzem do pudełka – dosłownie na sekundę, podawał jakąś paczkę mamie.

Z dołu dobiegł ich głos Pani Weasley wołającą ich na obiad.

- Już idziemy!!! – odkrzyknęła Ginny.

Zeszli po schodach, korytarze wypełniał przyjemny zapach pieczonego indyka. Dopiero teraz poczuli jak bardzo są głodni. Usiedli do stołu, poza nimi i panią Weasley nie było nikogo. Harry zaczął łapczywie jeść swoją porcję. W kuchni, po raz pierwszy nie było wielu osób, w zeszłym roku zasiadali do stołu z wieloma członkami Zakonu Feniksa.

- Kiedy będzie tata? – zapytała matkę Ginny.

- Był wczoraj.

- Dlaczego nas nie zawołałaś?! - zapytało rodzeństwo Weasleyów.

- Już spaliście, zresztą odbywało się wtedy posiedzenie Zakonu.

- A dlaczego my nie możemy w nich uczestniczyć? Chyba udowodniliśmy wtedy w Ministerstwie…

- Ron! Jak możesz?! Jesteście na to za młodzi, nawet nie wiesz jak ja się wtedy o was martwiłam. Udowodniliście chyba swoją niedojrzałość. Jest za wcześnie abyście brali udział w zebraniach, zresztą wolałabym, żebyście w ogóle się do tego nie mieszali. Możecie nam na razie pomóc w sprzątaniu tego domu.

- Jak możemy się do tego nie mieszać? Przecież...

- Koniec dyskusji młody człowieku! Zabierz się za jedzenie!

Ron siedział obrażony, ale Harry wiedział, że myśli pewnie o użyciu uszu dalekiego zasięgu. Sam chętnie by podsłuchał o czym rozmawiają na zebraniach.

- Harry – pani Weasley zwróciła się do niego - dzisiaj wieczorem będzie tu Lupin i Dumbledore, chcą z tobą porozmawiać.

Harry ożywił się. Zupełnie zapomniał, że dziś jest czwartek. Jak dotąd musiał tylko myśleć o sprzątaniu, przez co pobyt w Londynie nie różnił się wiele od spędzaniu czasu u wujostwa na pastowaniu podług.

- To co on robił do tej pory? Nie było go tu?

- Ron, przestań być natrętny, pracował dla Zakonu.

- Jak dotąd nie widziałem nikogo innego, czy oprócz nas jest tu ktoś jeszcze?

- I oprócz pająków w szafach? – Ginny dołączyła się do brata.

- Naprawdę jesteście bezczelni, wszyscy teraz ciężko pracują. Dość tego – zabrała im sprzed nosa prawie już puste talerze – wracajcie do sprzątania!

Ruszyli pośpiesznie na górę. Faktycznie oprócz pani Weasley nie widzieli nikogo innego.

- Nie myślicie, że coś ukrywa? – Harry odwrócił się do nich i zamknął drzwi, gdy ponownie znaleźli się w pokoju – Hermiono, co to jest?

Rozłożyła jakąś gazetę i usiadła na krześle.

- Nowy „Prorok", leżał na stole. Zabrałam go jeszcze, zanim zaczęliśmy jeść.

- No! Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie Hermiono – Ron wyszczerzył zęby – może niedługo nawet spóźnisz się na jakąś lekcję.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, więc pośpiesznie udał, że zaczął sprzątać.

- Słuchajcie: – Hermiona złożyła gazetę na pół – _"Jak na specjalnej konferencji poinformowało nas Ministerstwo Magii, potwierdziły się liczne pogłoski dotyczące znikania wielu wysokich urzędników Ministerstwa Magii. Sekretarz ministra ogłosił, że znaleziono ciało zamordowanej Amelii Bones z Wydziału do Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziei. Kobieta zaginęła na początku lata, jednak dopiero teraz poinformowano o tym prasę, nie ujawniono żadnych szczegółów ze śledztwa. Uważamy, że Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymieniać zamordował ją osobiście, była bardzo uzdolnioną czarownicą. To dla społeczności czarodziei bardzo duża strata. Ministerstwo nie chciało odpowiadać na zadawane przez nas pytania (...) co gorsza, potwierdziły się informacje dotyczące dementorów. Masowo zbiegli oni z Azkabanu a wraz z nimi najgroźniejsi śmierciożercy, który doprowadzili do zawalenia się kilku mostów na północ od Londynu. Wśród ofiar znalazło się wielu mugoli."_

- Coś jeszcze? – Harry czuł się okropnie, wzbierała w nim złość.

- Tak – kontynuowała Hermiona – ojej…wilkołaki zaatakowały kilkoro dzieci, żadne nie przeżyło – zakryła sobie usta ręką.

- To one zabijają? – Ron zabrał jej gazetę.

Harry wziął do ręki książkę „ Największe Klątwy i Przekleństwa", zaklął głośno i cisnął ją z całej siły o ścianę.

Ginny podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała huk. Odleciała okładka, a kartki rozleciały się po całym pokoju.  
Hermiona patrzyła na niego z niepokojem w oczach.

Harry wziął puste pudełko i zaczął zbierać rozrzucone kartki. Na ilustracjach księgi umieszczone były wizerunki ludzi, wrzeszczących jakby w agonii, półnadzy, pokryci dziwnymi znakami i otoczonymi zakapturzonymi postaciami. Rysunki od razu skojarzyły mu się z tymi, które ukazywały etapy przemiany po spożyciu eliksiru wielosokowego.  
Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenia, zerknął przez ramię na Hermiona, Rona i Ginny. Przez chwilę patrzyli na niego osłupiali, a po chwil bez słowa zaczęli wszyscy bardzo szybko wycierać kurze.  
Powoli zaczął wrzucać fragmenty książki do pudła. Gdy podniósł większy plik stron wyleciało z niego kilka fotografii.  
Przez chwilę przyglądał się jednemu z zaciekawieniem, a po chwili sparaliżowało go ze wściekłości, przedstawiało Bellatrix Lestrange. Musiano je zrobić zaraz przed zesłaniem jej do Azkabanu. Nie była jeszcze tak bardzo wyniszczona przez to więzienie, jednak mimo jej urody, w jej oczach można było dostrzec to samo szaleństwo i zawziętość jak te, które widział w jej oczach ostatni raz. Odwrócił zdjęcie, chcąc zobaczyć datę, ale nie było ono podpisane. Podarł zdjęcie na kawałki i wrzucił do pudła.  
Wziął do ręki kolejne. Nie rozpoznał ludzi na zdjęciu, ale ubrani byli w takie same szaty jak śmierciożercy na cmentarzu, gdzie trafił tam wraz z Cedrikiem, przeniesiony przez puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego, który okazał się być świstoklikiem. Potargał fotografię. Wziął do ręki następne. Musieli to być rodzice Syriusza, poznał je po kobiecie, której portret znajdował się teraz przy wejściu. Potargał. Wziął ostatnie już z zamiarem jego zniszczenia, przedstawiające wnętrze zagraconego pokoju. Zatrzymał się, gdy w pole widzenia weszło małe, około trzyletnie dziecko. Które z zainteresowaniem patrzyło na aparat fotograficzny i stukało palcem w obiektyw. Zapewne był to jakiś krewny, ale uwagę Harryego przykuły jego niezwykłe oczy. Wydawały się bardzo obce, ale jednak były – musiał to stwierdzić – piękne. Poczuł się trochę dziwnie, jakby go hipnotyzowały. Obejrzał zdjęcie dokładnie z drugiej strony, również nie było podpisane. Chciał się dowiedzieć, kto to może być. Postanowił pokazać to zdjęcie Lupinowi, on na pewno będzie wiedział!  
Schował zdjęcie do kieszeni i szybko wrzucił szczątki książki do kartonu.  
Zaczął porządkować szafy razem z Ronem, Ginny i Hermioną.  
Ron co kilka minut dostawał ataku paniki od ilości pająków.

- W tym pokoju jest chyba więcej pająków niż kurzu… - Co chwila wybiegał z pokoju.

- Czasami się wstydzę, że jest moim bratem… - Rozczarowana Ginny opróżniła ostatnią szufladę.

Po raz pierwszy sprzątanie szło im tak szybko. Być może dlatego, że wszystko bez przeglądania wrzucali do pudeł, przecierając tylko meble z kurzu.

- Nie czekajmy na kolację, zejdźmy sami – Ron łapał się już za brzuch.

Nikt nie protestował. Otrzepali się z kurzu i wybiegli przez drzwi, byle jak najszybciej do kuchni. Harry wychodził ostatni, gdy zeszedł piętro niżej usłyszał odgłos kroków. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył jak auror o mysich włosach znika w ostatnich drzwiach na piętrze.

Gdy wchodził do kuchni bił się z myślami, czy powinien zobaczyć, co on tam wyprawia. Od kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy poczuł tą samą antypatię jak do Malfoya. Wieczorem weźmie pelerynę niewidkę i się tam zakradnie.

Hermiona i Ginny przeglądały szafki.

- Chłopaki…

- O so chozi?

- Nie potrafimy gotować, chyba, że…Ron! Zostaw ten chleb!!!

Ron wepchnął sobie do ust końcówkę bochenka, jedynego jaki został.

- Teraz to nawet nie zrobimy kanapek, musimy poczekać na mamę – Ginny groziła bratu wymachując nożem, Hermiona tymczasem patrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

- MENDY, WYNOCHA Z MEGO DOMU!!! – zapomnieli o głodzie, kiedy usłyszeli wrzask matki Syriusza.

- Gtoś pśysiedł.

- Brawo detektywie!

-Iny, aj spoój!

Krzyki ucichły, a po chwili do kuchni weszła pani Weasley z Lupinem.

- Remus! – Harry szybko poszedł się z nim przywitać.

Przy Lupinie, Tonks wyglądałaby teraz jak po najlepszych wczasach. Skóra Lupina nabrała szarawego odcienia, cienie pod zakrwawionymi oczami były okropne, wyglądał też na bardziej wychudzonego niż zwykle, wyświechtana szata żałośnie na nim zwisała.

- Witaj Harry – Wybraniec uścisnął mu dłoń, jego ręka była strasznie żylasta.

- Już skończyliście sprzątać? Znakomicie. Zaraz wam zrobię coś do jedzenia, a ranem zajmę się meblami – pani Weasley machnęła różdżką a bekon i rozbite jajka same wylądowały na patelni. Gdy poczuli zapach pieczonego bekonu wszystkim zaczęło burczeć brzuchach.

Harry już chciał zapytać Lupina jaką misję musiał wykonać, ale wiedział przecież, że ten mu na pewno nie odpowie.

- Zadanie…powiodło się? – chciał zacząć w inny sposób.

Lubin wytarł spocone czoło o rękaw szaty. Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że był lekko poharatany i wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę zemdleć.

- Nie było lekko, ale nie można mówić o porażce.

Harry zauważył też, że brakowało mu zęba a jeden był ułamany, miał też skrzywiony i spuchnięty nos, zupełnie jak po złamaniu.

- Podobno miał z tobą przyjść Dumbledore.

- Będzie później, ale jeszcze dzisiaj, zawołamy cię wtedy. Patrzysz na to? – Lupin spostrzegł, że Harry przez chwilę oglądał jego złamany nos – Jak znów dostanę się do Munga naprawią mi go, trochę ciężko się teraz oddycha – poklepał swój nos.

- Jak to się stało? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Nie ma sensu wszystkiego opowiadać, działo się to jak wykonywałem zadanie powierzone mi przez Dumbledora. A w nos dostałem w knajpie. Serio. – dodał jak zobaczył niedowierzanie na ich twarzach.

- Koniec rozmów – pani Weasley postawiła przed nimi talerze – zabierajcie się do jedzenia. Remusie nadal jesteś bardzo słaby. Parzyłam ci na to przez cały ranek odpowiedni wywar, za chwilę go podam.

- Dziękuję ci Molly.

Jedli w milczeniu. Harry zastanawiał się, co spotkało Lupina, co mógł mu zlecić Dumbledore, no i kiedy w końcu on sam się pojawi. Nigdy nie widział żeby ten dom był tak pusty jak na siedzibę główną Zakonu. Być może jak tu przybędzie, to Harry będzie mógł wziąć udział w jednym zebraniu? Ta bezsilność i nieinformowanie go o niczym było dobijające. Przecież to on w zeszłym miesiącu walczył ze śmierciożercami w gmachu Ministerstwa i udaremnił Voldemortowi wykradzenie przepowiedni, a teraz ma być zamknięty w znienawidzonym budynku i ma nic nie robić tylko sprzątać! Gdy spotka Dumbledora wykrzyczy mu to wszystko w twarz. Znów miał ochotę coś zepsuć, gdy nagle przypomniała mu się ta dziwna fotografia.  
Przełknął kawałek bekonu i obserwował jak pani Weasley podaje mu w kubku krwistoczerwony napój śmierdzący smarem.

- Fuj – Ron nie krył obrzydzenia.

Matka spojrzała na niego karcąco, ale widać było, że nawet jej się przez ten zapach oddychało.

Harry zauważył, że Lupin odstawiając kubek z herbatą oblał palce wrzątkiem, ale ten w ogóle na to nie zareagował, zupełnie jakby nic nie poczuł.

- Najlepsze lekarstwa zawsze są gorzkie – powiedział dziarsko Lupin i wypił wszystko jednym haustem. Harryemu wydawało się, że Remus za chwilę zwymiotuje. Chwycił się za gardło, podbiegł do zlewu i polał sobie głowę lodowatą wodą. Gdy po kilku minutach podchodził do stołu był zielony na twarzy a oddech miał nierówny.

- Mamo…

- Ron nie zaczynaj!

- Chciałem ci podziękować, że nie dawałaś mi tego do picia, gdy byłem dzieckiem

- Nadal nim jesteś, więc lepiej uważaj bo kiedyś przez twoje gadulstwo uzdrowiciele będą musieli ci to podać – odpowiedziała mu siostra. Ginny, od kiedy tylko Harry przyjechał, była wiecznie rozwścieczona nawet jak Ron nic nie robił, może to miało związek z Fleur…

- Dosyć! – pani Weasley uciszyła wszystkich. - Do łóżek!

- Mamo, dopiero 20.

- To weź się za książki moja panno, w tym roku szkolnym czekają cię SUMy

- Ahh! – Hermiona zatkała sobie usta dłońmi – SUMy

- No i? – Ron obrażony uderzał widelcem w pusty już talerz.

- Wyniki, niedługo powinny być wyniki!

- No tak, w połowie lipca – pani Weasley złapała się za głowę – 17…to jutro.

Hermiona wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk. Znów zaczęła opowiadać o tym, że na pewno pomyliła się w tłumaczeniu runów i o tym jak na transmutacji jej żółw bardziej przypominał błotnego niż stepowego.

- Hermiono możesz przestać? – Ron uderzał już głową o stół. – Pogódź się z tym, że choć raz będziesz miała te 99,9 % a nie 100%.

Znów spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Zachowywała się podobnie jak Ginny, która z podobną pogardą traktowała i Fleur i Rona.

- To może przejdziemy do salonu? Będzie nam wygodniej – zaproponowała pani Weasley, więc wszyscy posłusznie się tam udali. Z wyjątkiem Lupina, który próbował się pozbierać po wypiciu lekarstwa.

Harry postanowił skorzystać ze swojej szansy. Gdy podchodził do niego wydawało mu się, że Lupin szepce pod nosem coś brzmiącego jak „bezczelny" i "gówniarz", miał jedynie nadzieję, że to nie o niego chodzi.

- Eee – zaczął Harry.

Lupin wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał Harryego. Wyprostował się i spróbował spojrzeć na niego przytomnym wzrokiem. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego, ale Harry, pomimo, iż darzył go sympatią, postanowił go o coś zapytać. Osoby zmęczone są mniej świadome tego co mówią, więc może uda mu się jeszcze dowiedzieć, co zlecił mu Dumbledore.

- No więc…dzisiaj przez cały sprzątaliśmy pokój Regulusa Blacka – Lupin spojrzał na niego badawczo – i do kilku książek włożone były zdjęcia. Rozpoznałem kilka osób, ale najbardziej zaciekawiło mnie to:

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął zdjęcie i pokazał je Lupinowi, który przyglądał się mu znudzony.

- I kto to jest? – zapytał ponownie Harry.

- Na razie ci nie mogę odpowiedzieć, bo tego kogoś nie ma na tym zdjęciu.

- Jak to? – Harry odebrał zdjęcie. Faktycznie, postać musiała już najwidoczniej wyjść spoza ram zdjęcia, widoczny był tylko ponownie zagracony pokój.

- Pokaż mi jeszcze raz - Lupin odebrał zdjęcie i stuknął w nie różdżką, Harry stanął obok niego aby lepiej widzieć, ponownie na sekundę pojawiło się na nim to dziecko.

- Znalazłeś oprócz tego coś jeszcze?

- Tylko zdjęcia; tej wariatki z korytarza – wskazał głową w stronę hollu z portretem matki Syriusza – i kilku osób, chyba śmierciożerców.

- Mógłbym je zobaczyć?

- Leżą potargane w koszu – jutro będziemy wszystko przeglądać to ci przyniosę.

- Nie mógłbyś pójść po to teraz? - Harry zaskoczony był reakcją Lupina.

- No dobrze, tylko kto…

- Nie wiem, pewnie jakiś dalszy krewny, lub ktoś z rodziny śmierciożerców - odparł pośpiesznie - Bardziej właśnie interesują mnie ich zdjęcia, mogłyby pomóc Zakonowi.

W momencie z salonu wyszła Hermiona i Ron.

- Musimy pogadać – Hermiona złapała Harryego za rękaw. Cała trójka odeszła w kierunku schodów. Harry zdążył tylko powiedzieć Lupinowi „zaraz wracam". Harryemu przypomniało się, że nie odebrał zdjęcia, ale to już nie było istotne.

Weszli do najbliższego pokoju, drzwi trzasnęły.

- O co wam chodzi? – Harry był trochę zły, teraz już nie zapyta Lupina, co zlecił mu Dumbledore.

- To ona – Ron wskazał palcem na Hermionę – odkryła spiskową teorię dziejów.

- Uspokój się wreszcie! Harry, czy Lupin powiedział ci może, co mu…

- Nie, bo weszliście wtedy do kuchni.

- No to – Hermiona wyglądał na zbitą z tropu – wiedz, że musisz go o to zapytać.

- Naturalnie, ale…

- Nie przerywaj mi. Chodzi o to, co mama Rona podała Lupinowi.

- To śmierdzidło? – Ron się skrzywił.

- To był wyciąg z hematydy, Ron, czy kiedykolwiek czytałeś…

- Nie, o czym zresztą dobrze wiesz, tak samo jak to, że nie czytałem „Historii Hogwartu", Harry też tego nie czytał więc nas oświeć.

Hermiona wyglądała na rozzłoszczoną, ale chyba straciła ochotę na kłótnie, bo ciągnęła dalej z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby przypominała sobie co było napisane w książkach:

- W przypadku zwykłego osłabienia organizmu podaje się łagodne napary z ziół…

- Najwidoczniej…

- ALE W PRZYPADKU TEJ ROŚLINY!

Zapanowała cisza

- Wywar podaje się, żeby nie doszło do infekcji i wyniszczenia układu nerwowego.

- Że co? – zapytali równocześnie Harry i Ron.

- Ta roślina służy do złagodzenia objawów wyniszczenia niektórych organów wewnętrznych i układu nerwowego.

- Wiesz co? – Ron był już zniecierpliwiony – może zostaniesz uzdrowicielem? Będziesz leczyła…

- Dajcie mi skończyć! Wnętrze organizmu może uszkodzić tylko osoba, która bardzo dobrze zna się na medycynie, przy pomocy specjalnych klątw..

- Hermiono – Harry już tego nie mógł znieść – co miał do tego złamany nos i kilka otarć na twarzy?

- Nie rozumiesz mnie Harry. Lupin sam powiedział, że jak ZNOWU dostanie się do Munga. Czyli już był w szpitalu, zrozumcie, że to może być coś poważnego.

- To TY zrozum, Lupin jest zmęczony i tyle. Oberwał kilka razy podczas wykonywania misji, Hagrid wychodził z nich bardziej pokiereszowany.

- Tu nie chodzi o…

- Może uważasz, że zaatakował go uzdrowiciel, i po dementorach to oni przyłączą się do buntu?

- Tu nie chodzi o otarcia! Ten napój podaje się w przypadku poważnych…

- Uszkodzeń nosa – wtrącił się Ron.

- Nie mogę z wami już tu dłużej siedzieć! – wstała i ze łzami w oczach wybiegła z pokoju – Ale, jak Lupin szybko nie znajdzie się w szpitalu...

- Będzie sam wiedział, kiedy powinien. – Hermiona trzasnęła drzwiami - Zwariowała – Ron tylko pokiwał głową i znów zaczął oglądać stojące na półkach srebrne puchary.

Harryemu przypomniało się, że Lupin na niego czeka, pobiegł więc do pokoju który sprzątali i zabrał z pudła fragmenty potarganych fotografii. W drodze powrotnej przystanął i zaczął się przyglądać drzwiom, w których przez obiadem zniknął auror. Harry chciał się dowiedzieć, czy nadal tam jest i jeśli tak, to co on tam wyrabia przez tyle czasu. Postanowił, że na pewno musi wziąć pelerynę niewidkę i to sprawdzić! Ale czy to przypadkiem nie były drzwi, których w zeszłym roku nie dało się otworzyć? Nie! Gdyby tak było to ten człowiek nie wszedłby do tego pokoju. Harryemu musiały pomylić się z innymi. Gdy zszedł do kuchni, Lupina już w niej nie było. Czekał tam natomiast na niego profesor Dumbledore i pani Weasley.

- Dobry wieczór Harry.

- Dobry wieczór panie dyrektorze. Gdzie jest Lupin? – zwrócił się do matki Rona.

- Niestety musiał już wyjść, nie czuł się najlepiej, potrzebował odpoczynku.

Harry wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni. Kiedy indziej pokaże Lupinowi te zdjęcia, teraz był tylko ciekaw, czego chce od niego Dumbledore. Zapomniał jednak o swoich pretensjach do niego. Dyrektor również wyglądał na osłabionego, na palcu u jego dłoni spoczywał złoty pierścień z czarnym oczkiem.

- Wybacz Molly, ale chciałbym przez chwilę porozmawiać z Harrym.

- Och, tak, oczywiście – nie wyglądała jednak na zachwyconą.

Obaj przeszli do sali, w której zwykle odbywały się zebrania Zakonu Feniksa. Dumbledore zamknął za pomocą różdżki drzwi i usiadł przy stole. Harry zasiadł po jego przeciwnej stronie.

- Rzuciłem na drzwi specjalne zaklęcie, więc nikt nie będzie nas podsłuchiwał – zaczął Dumbledore – jakoś sobie tak poradzimy, ale i tak wolałbym porozmawiać z tobą o tym w Hogwarcie.

Zdjął pierścień z palca i położył go na stole.

- Od dłuższego okresu czasu pracowałem nad tym, dlaczego Voldemort nie zginął, tej nocy kiedy po raz pierwszy cię zaatakował. Dotarłem do wspomnień wielu ludzi, którzy znali zarówno młodego Toma Riddle'a jak i dorosłego już Lorda Voldemorta…Pamiętasz Harry jego dziennik?

- Ten, który posłużył, żeby otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic?

- Dokładnie. To nie był zwykły dziennik, została w nim zamknięta cząstka duszy Voldemorta. Dlatego też mógł on myśleć i rozmawiać z tobą.

- Nie rozumiem panie dyrektorze. Zamknąć duszę?

- Horkruksy. Jest to zakazana, bardzo zaawansowana czarna magia. Dzięki niej można rozszczepić swoją duszę i zamknąć ją w dowolnym przedmiocie. Więc gdy prawdziwe ciało ulegnie zniszczeniu, nie umiera się, bo gdzieś na świecie schowane są inne fragmenty duszy człowieka, jeśli nadal można go tak nazywać… Rozszczepia się ją za pomocą zabójstwa. Sądzę, iż Voldemort posiada ich siedem. Jednak podczas rozszczepiania duszy nie traci się mocy, każda rozdzielona cząstka ma jej tyle samo. Przy takim podziale coraz mniej przypomina się zwykłego człowieka. Tom Riddle, z tego przystojnego młodzieńca stał się postacią, którą nie tak dawno widziałeś, coraz mniej przypominającą ludzką osobę. Dotychczas udało się niektórym rozbić duszę na dwie części, Voldemort w drodze do nieśmiertelności zwiększył tą ilość do siedmiu. Morderstwo jest poważną zbrodnią, na którą nie ma usprawiedliwienia, jest to niewybaczalne przypieczętowanie czarnej magii. Żeby pokonać Voldemorta trzeba zniszczyć te horkruksy. Harry ta wiedza pozwoli ci przeżyć, tylko nieliczni poznali sekret jego nieśmiertelności.

- Więc mam odszukać te horkruksy i je zniszczyć? Ale pewnie są dobrze ukryte no i nie wiem jak one wyglądają? Jak… hmm… stare przedmioty?

- Nie, to nie są świstokliki, przedmioty które mają odwracać uwagę. Musiałyby to być bardzo wartościowe przedmioty. Mówimy przecież o zamknięciu w nich duszy.

Dumbledore wyczarował myślodsiewnię, a z płaszcza wyciągnął flakoniki pełne dziwnej substancji. Wlewał je do misy i razem przenosili się w cudze wspomnienia. Harry zobaczył ., jak urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii odwiedza dom matki, wuja i dziadka Voldemorta, jak Dumbledore odbiera młodego Voldemorta z sierocińca. Oraz jak już dorosły Tom Riddle odwiedza starszą, bogatą czarownicę, która prezentuje mu zabytkowy medalion i czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff. Następnie, najprawdopodobniej zabił tę czarownicę, aby dostać te przedmioty. Odwiedził też później swojego wuja, odebrał mu pierścień a następnie, poszedł zabić swojego ojca, a cała wina spadła na inną osobę.

- Musisz sobie zdawać sprawę Harry, że zniszczenie tych horkruksów da ci szansę pokonania Voldemorta. A więc jeszcze raz, są nimi: sam Voldemort, pierścień należący do Marvolo Gaunta , który leży teraz na stole – już zniszczony, medalion Slytherina, czarka Helgi Hufflepuff, dziennik Toma – zniszczony oraz coś do Ravenclav i być może od Gryffindora. Tylko, że jedyna pozostała po nim pamiątka jest bezpieczna w Hogwarcie. Więc pozostają nam tylko przypuszczenia.

- Oczekuje profesor ode mnie, abym je odszukał?

- Niezupełnie, to jest bardzo niebezpieczne, wraz z kilkoma wielkimi czarodziejami wziąłem się już za ich poszukiwanie i zniszczenie. Będę cię o tym oczywiście informował. Chciałem, abyś po prostu poznał sekret jego mocy i nieśmiertelności. I oczywiście, chcę abyś o tym wszystkim wiedział, na wszelki wypadek gdy coś mi się stało, ponieważ nikt z Zakonu nic o tym nie wie i niech tak pozostanie. Byłoby miło z twojej strony gdybyś oszczędził części informacji swoim przyjaciołom.  
A teraz pozwolisz, że zabiorę stąd kilka drobiazgów, które mogą nam bardzo pomóc, jak wiesz brat Syriusza, Regulus był śmierciożercą, podejrzewamy, że przed swoją śmiercią ukrył tu kilka istotnych przedmiotów, które mogłyby pomóc Zakonowi w walce z Lordem Voldemortem.

- Tak, proszę. Właśnie porządkowaliśmy jego sypialnię, wszystko jest w pudełkach.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i wstał od stołu. Ale przecież, podczas sprzątania Harry nie zauważył nic podejrzanego, a może tu chodzi właśnie o te zdjęcia…

- Dziękuję ci Harry. Ale będę musiał udać się także do innych pokoi.

Dumbledore zostawił go samego. Harry siedział jeszcze i rozmyślał o tym, co zobaczył w myślodsiewni. Voledmort mordował tych wszystkich ludzi, aby zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność, wykorzystał i zranił tak wielu dla tego jednego pragnienia. Harry znienawidził go jeszcze bardziej, chciał sam odszukać te horkruksy, ale Dumbledore mu zabronił. Sam jednak nie wiedział, za co mógłby się zabrać najpierw gdyby uzyskał na to pozwolenie. Tych kilka dobrze ukrytych przedmiotów dzieliły go od starcia się ze śmiertelnym wrogiem. Harry musi zwyciężyć za wszelką cenę, wtedy pomści wszystkich, zwłaszcza swoich rodziców. Postanowił, że teraz weźmie się solidnie za naukę Obrony Przed Czarną Magią oraz za inne dziedziny magii, które mogłyby mu pomóc w walce z Voldemortem.  
Nagle Harry poczuł, że jest bardzo zmęczony, nie wiedział ile czasu spędził z Dumbledorem w tym pomieszczeniu, ale jeszcze przed pójściem spać postanowił opowiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie wszystkiego czego się tutaj dowiedział.

Dumbledore wszedł już na piętro domu. Mijał pokoje, aż w końcu dotarł do ostatnich drzwi w korytarzu, tych samych w których Harry zobaczył znikającego w drzwiach aurora o mysich włosach. Albus podszedł do drzwi, które same się otworzyły. Znalazł się w ciemnym opustoszałym pokoju. Drzwi się zamknęły. Podłogę pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu, w której pozostały ślady butów. Nie było w nim żadnych przedmiotów, nie licząc przewróconej wielkiej komody i potrzaskanego biurka. Dumbledore nie był sam, na przewróconej komodzie siedział ten sam auror, który miał ochraniać wszystkich w tym domu. Ubrany był w za dużą na niego czarną szatę i wyglądał na znudzonego. Jego twarz mopsa wydawała się jeszcze mniej sympatyczna.

- Yhm… Nie ładnie tak okłamywać ulubionego ucznia – jego głos przesycony był sarkazmem.

- Nie będę wysłuchiwał twoich prowokacji, wiesz, po co tu jestem.

- Aha.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął mały flakon wypełniony czymś co przypominało parę. Dumbledore wyciągnął po niego rękę. Auror jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi i bawił się butelką obracając ją w palcach.

- Kolejne wspomnienie. Dziwne, że taki potężny czarodziej jak ty sam nie potrafi uporać się z tak łatwym zadaniem - zaczął uważnie przyglądać się zarazem Dumbledoreowi jak i butelce. - Jaki jest twój prawdziwy cel Dumbledore? Działam sam czy pod twoim okiem?

- A więc to ty, od początku... Myślisz, że nikt się nie dowie o tych zniknięciach?

- Możliwe, ale co ty możesz teraz na to poradzić? Cel uświęca środki. Umawialiśmy się w inny sposób.

- Na więcej nie mogę ci pozwolić.

- I co zamierzasz, rzucisz na mnie zaklęcie? Jeżeli coś tylko mogłyby mi zrobić - auror uśmiechnął się i podrzucił flakon w stronę Dumbledorea, tan złapał go zręcznie. - Zrobimy tak jak było ustalane na początku: tylko ja szukam, najwyżej będę cię o niektórych działaniach informował i dostarczał informacje jakie zdobędę. Możesz więc siedzieć bezpiecznie na zamku w swoim cieplutkim gabinecie. Z Potterem podpiszemy później.

- Myślisz, ze to ty będziesz dyktował wszystkie warunki? Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz.

- A czy ty przypadkiem nie zapominasz? Ludzie od wieków mają zbyt wysokie zdanie o sobie, zwłaszcza czarodzieje.

- Pamiętaj, że lekceważenie drugiej osoby daleko cię nie zaprowadzi. Już kiedyś cię ostrzegałem, a teraz nie będę biernie patrzył na twoją samowolkę.

- I co? Zwolnisz mnie?

- Jeśli miałbym to zrobić, rozmawiałbym wtedy z tobą osobiście a nie ze zwykłą marionetką. Masz mnie uważnie wysłuchać. Nie zgadzam się na takie działania! Nie obchodzi mnie czy stoicie czy też nie za tymi porwaniami. Tak czy inaczej macie przestać podszywać się pod tych ludzi. Zdjęcia ty czarodziei lada moment trafią do gazet. I jak wtedy wytłumaczy się fakt, ze uznani za zmarłych ochraniają dom w którym przebywa Harry Potter. Wiem, że robisz to specjalnie abym przystał na wasze warunki. Przyjmij więc do wiadomości. Jeszcze jeden taki numer a nie będę się tylko przyglądał. Poduczę cię wtedy, że nie jestem przeciętnym czarodziejem.

- Heh.

- Wycofasz się z tych działań, a ja przestanę na wcześniejszą umowę. Zrezygnuję z poszukiwań.

Auror obserwował Dumbledorea swoimi, jakby pustymi oczami. Wstał z komody i obszedł dyrektora Hogwartu wielkim łukiem, kierując się do drzwi.

- W porządku - odpowiedział.

- To wspomnienie - zaczął ponownie Dumbledore - dotyczy medalionu?

- Możliwe... Ale to zostawię na koniec. Horkruksy są niszczone zbyt szybko, mógłby coś wyczuć. Do innych nie ma jeszcze poszlak, zresztą teraz czeka mnie dość śmierdząca robota. Ale te ciała będą jeszcze potrzebne - spojrzał na wierzch swoich dłoni - przynajmniej aż Potter nie wróci do Hogwartu. Jeśli ochrona zapewniana przez ciebie nie zdała egzaminu, musisz być wdzięczny za to, że ta nie równie do niczego - drzwi się przed nim otworzyły - w dzisiejszych czasach nie szanuje się zmarłych, nie? - wyszedł zostawiając Dumbledorea samego, zaciskającego w ręce flakon ze wspomnieniem, które jak najszybciej planował obejrzeć w myślodsiewni. Schował buteleczkę do kieszeni peleryny i ruszył w dół po schodach. Pożegnał się z Molly Weasley i opuścił dom nr.12. Na dworze było bardzo zimno. Mgła była tu jednak mniejsza niż w innych częściach miasta.

Zdobył kolejne informacje, które pomogłyby mu odnaleźć kolejny horkruks, jednak właśnie obiecał, że nie będzie ich osobiście poszukiwał. Nie przeszkadza to jednak w zbieraniu informacji na ich temat. Jeżeli współpraca z tymi ludźmi będzie szła w złym kierunku, zyska czas i będzie mógł od razu wyruszyć do miejsca ukrycia horkruksów. Wtedy pierwszym jego celem będzie medalion Slytherina.  
Jeżeli wierzyć informacjom, powinien tam jeszcze być, chroniony zaklęciami pozostawionymi przez Voldemorta. Jeżeli wierzyć tym ludziom, do którym chciał zaufać.

Dumbledore nie wiedział jednak, ze miejsce ukrycia tego horkruksa zostało odkryte parę lat temu.

Była wtedy zimna noc. Nadmorskim urwiskiem podążało dwoje ludzi, wszyscy w długich, ciemnych płaszczach maskujących sylwetkę. Jednak jeden z nich – wysoki, jakby sunął po ziemi, przed bardzo niską postacią wzrostu dziecka. Zbliżali się w kierunku skalnej wyspy, o którą obijały się wysokie fale. Zostawiali za sobą ciemne smugi, które nazajutrz okazały się być śladami krwi. W pewnym momencie ślad się urwał, demaskowałby w końcu cel podróży przybyszy.  
Urzędnicy Ministerstwa Magii przybyli dopiero po kilku godzinach. Nie śpieszyli się, bowiem według raportów użyto tylko zaklęcia czyszczącego i teleportacji. Jednak, gdy przybyli na miejsce, przekonali się, że kilku mugoli zostało zamordowanych. Nie mógł tego dokonać człowiek, jak się okazało ich organy wewnętrzne i kości zostały zmiażdżone a usta wypełniał piasek. Ministerstwo wiedziało, że to może być tylko sprawka czarodzieja, ale nie znano tego rodzaju magii, nie wiedziano kto mógł się nią posłużyć. W podobnym stanie znaleziono nazajutrz kilku aurorów z Brygady Uderzeniowej, którzy kilka lat temu schwytali Syriusza Blacka oraz kilku urzędników Ministerstwa, którzy okazali się być dawniej śmierciożercami. Znalezieni zostali we własnych domach.  
Na ten temat została zamieszczona w „Proroku Codziennym" tylko mała kolumna o „ataku nieznanych sprawców na mugoli" o niczym innym nie wspomniano.

Przybysze doszli do urwiska i spoglądali w stronę grupy skał, kilkanaście metrów od brzegu. Wysoki osobnik wziął tego mniejszego pod ramię i wyskoczył wysoko, lądując daleko od brzegu na skalnej wyspie. Przerzucił mniejszego osobnika przez ramię i zszedł do wody, kierując się w stronę jaskini. Woda była lodowata, jednak wysoka postać brnęła przez nią jak gdyby nigdy nic. W końcu, znaleźli się we wnętrzu wysokiej jaskini. Mała postać stanęła wreszcie na własnych nogach. Na końcu różdżki zapłonęło światło, oświetlające najbliższe otoczenie. Mniejszy miał suchą szatę, a wysoka postać obciekała wodą, stała jednak bez ruchu jakby czekała na jakieś polecenie i nie czuła przy tym lodowatego zimna. Oboje byli zakapturzeni i nie dało się zobaczyć ich twarzy.  
Niski podszedł do skalnej ściany i wycelował w nią różdżką. Pojawiło się w niej małe sklepienie, prowadzące do kolejnego pomieszczenia w jaskini. Wciągnął nosem powietrze, jakby próbując znaleźć źródło jakiegoś zapachu i westchnął po chwili rozczarowany. Wyciągnął z rękawa nóż o krótkiej rękojeści i przeciął sobie małą dłoń. Swoją krwią zaznaczył to miejsce, w którym przed chwilą ukazało się przejście. Gdy stało się ono już wyraźniejsze i przemieniło się w wyraźny łuk, gestem ręki przywołał wysoką postać, która zaczęła sunąć w jego kierunku. Znaleźli się przy wielkim jeziorze. Z oddali, zielona poświata oświetlała małą wysepkę, na której coś się znajdowało. Zaczęli iść wzdłuż skalnej ściany, aż w końcu wysoka postać dosięgła ukryty łańcuch, pociągnęła go, a z wody wyłoniła się mała łódka. Znów większa postać złapała mniejszą pod ramiona i ostrożnie posadziła w łódce, po czym weszła sama. Łódź sama ruszyła, płynęli tak dobre kilka minut, powoli zbliżając się do źródła zielonej poświaty.  
W końcu łódź uderzyła o brzeg. Była to malutka wysepka, zielone światło dobiegało z kamiennej misy ustawionej na postumencie, na samym środku wyspy.  
Wysoka postać pomogła tamtej wyjść na brzeg, po czym sama wyskoczyła odrzucając łódkę dalej od brzegu, jednak niska postać zaraz przywołała ją za pomocą różdżki.  
Podeszli obaj do postumentu, był jednak dla niskiej postaci za wysoki, więc znów został przerzucony przez ramię, aby cokolwiek zobaczyć. Przyglądał się kamiennej misie przez kilka następnych minut, po czym z powrotem postawiono go na ziemi.  
Ponownie wyciągnął różdżkę, było teraz widoczne, że była grubsza niż zazwyczaj się spotyka i pokryta płaskim, ledwo widocznym reliefem przedstawiającym węże. Najwyraźniej próbował przywołać przedmiot zanurzony w misie, ale nie wypowiadał na głos formuły zaklęcia. Zielona substancja trochę zabulgotała i ponownie znalazła się w spokoju na swoim miejscu.

- Aaa… Będziesz musiał mi wybaczyć... Wypij to! – był to chłopięcy głos, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, długi rękaw zakrywał starannie dłoń, ale widać było pod nim ruchy palców, zupełnie jakby sterował tą drugą osobą, która teraz pochyliła się nad misą i zanurzyła w niej twarz. Ten ktoś zaczął pić zielony płyn jednym haustem, nie robiąc nawet chwili przerwy. Nie trwało to długo, w końcu przestał i przechylił głowę do tyłu. Kaptur lekko opadł do tyłu, teraz niewielka ilość zielonej poświaty oświetlała mu twarz, była bez wyrazu, oczy były dzikie ale puste, łatwo można go było jednak rozpoznać.

Chłopiec tylko się niewinnie roześmiał i znów poruszył ręką, a osoba, która przed chwilą opróżniła misę sięgnęła do jej środka i wyciągnęła złoty medalion, który posłusznie podała towarzyszowi. Drugą ręką sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął drugi, mniejszy medalion, kawałek pergaminu i pióro.

- Pamiątka? Proszę bardzo – zakapturzony chłopiec roześmiał się i przewiesił sobie Horkruksa przez szyję, medalion schował pod szatą.

Wysoka postać, którą okazał się być Regulus Black został uznany za zmarłego kilka lat temu. Teraz stał przy postumencie, jednak nie dało się w nim poznać oznak życia. Grób wydawało si, że pozostał nietknięty.  
Teraz stał tutaj, bez żadnych oznak rozkładu, zachowywał się jak marionetka posłuszna na każde polecenie, ale nie był to zwykły inferius. Regulus zaczął pisać:

_Do Czarnego Pana __  
__Wiem, że zanim to odczytasz, będę już dawno martwy, _

- Heh, to było dobre – niska postać znów zaczęła się śmiać.

_Ale chcę, byś wiedział, że to ja odkryłem twoją tajemnicę. __  
__To ja wykradłem twojego prawdziwego horkruksa _  
_i postanowiłem go zniszczyć. _

- Nie ma to jak nastrój grozy, nie?

Regulus nie przestawał pisać.

_Zmierzę się ze śmiercią w nadziei,__  
__Że kiedy trafisz na godnego siebie przeciwnika, _  
_Będziesz znowu śmiertelny. _

- Voldi lubi takie wypociny, szkoda, że nie potrafi poznać, kiedy coś zostało napisane – odezwał się Regulus słabym, dziwnym głosem, pozbawionym emocji. Chłopiec zaczął się śmiać.

- Tylko nie zapomnij się podpisać.

Tamten zdołał jeszcze dopisać:

_R.B._

_-_ Ej! Tylko nie zapominaj o mnie! – niska postać, poruszyła ręką, a osoba, która była kiedyś bratem Syriusza dopisała pomiędzy inicjały jeszcze jedną literę.

_R.A.B._

- Teraz dobrze, jest zbyt zaślepiony, nie domyśli się. To co, chyba jesteś mi zadowolony, że nawet po śmierci zapewniłem ci dobrą zabawę?

- Tak, wracamy – Regulus poprawił kaptur na głowie i wziął kompana pod ramię. Z powrotem weszli do łódki, która zaczęła płynąć do brzegu. Pod powierzchnią wody unosiły się martwe ciała, nie wzbudziły jednak w przybyszach żadnego zainteresowania. Dotarli do brzegu. Postać Regulusa stała na samej krawędzi.

- No to już nie jesteś potrzebny, fajnie było znów cię spotkać – niższa postać zepchnęła go do wody.

Przez chwilę unosił się na powierzchni, inferiusy nie poruszyły się. Nie minęła minuta a Regulus zanurzył się w wodzie i zniknął pod jej powierzchnią. Niższa postać jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądała w to samo miejsce, po czym ruszył szybszym krokiem do wyjścia. A gdy tylko znalazł się na kawałku skały już poza jaskinią, odwrócił się wokół własnej osi i zniknął. Słychać było tylko głuchy odgłos aportacji.

Sprawy śmierci mugoli nie udało się rozwiązać. Wiedział też o niej jedynie Minister Magii i czarodzieje najmujący się śledztwem. Nikt też nie miał i nie mógł wiedzieć o tym, co ukrywane było na wyspie w pobliżu nabrzeża.  
Dyrektora Hogwartu nikt nie zamierzał informować, no nie miało żadnego związku nawet z jego działalnością jako przewodniczącego Wizengamotu.

Po tylu latach, nie mógł więc wiedzieć o środkach jakich użyto aby zdobyć informację o horkruksach czy też je same oraz o tym, że niektóre dane mogą być już przedawnione.


	5. Rozdział 5: Na Pokątnej

W końcu lipca budynek Ministerstwa Magii został zamknięty, a pracownicy którzy mieli wtedy nocną zmianę wrócili do swoich domów. Cały gmach opustoszał, długie korytarze były puste, nawet czarodzieje z portretów zniknęli spoza ram obrazów. Głuchą ciszę przerwały tylko pośpieszne kroki dobiegające z oddali. Czarodziej przytrzymywał w biegu ręką swój cytrynowo-zielony melonik, aby ten nie spadł z jego głowy, peleryna w odcieniu ciemnej zieleni powiewała za nim. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, pot lał mu się z twarzy. Mijał pośpiesznie korytarze, kierując się w stronę wind. Wielokrotnie naciskał guzik, aż w końcu drzwi się otworzyły i mógł wejść do środka. Winda jechała zbyt wolno, uderzał, więc nerwowo palcami w drzwi, czekając, aż te się wreszcie otworzą. Nareszcie! Korneliusz Knot wbiegł do holu wypełnionego kominkami, oparł ręce na kolanach i próbował złapać oddech. W kilku z nich zapłonął ogień. Po chwili usłyszał huk i zobaczył jak z kominków wychodzą czarodzieje.

Knot zbyt dobrze pamiętał jak jakiś czas temu; bodajże już dwa tygodnie, Albus Dumbledore poprosił go o spotkanie. Minister szykował się na wykład o mobilizowaniu się do walki z Tym Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymieniać i sprawami związanymi głównie z zabezpieczeniem swojej pozycji, ale nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy o osobach z którymi nie chciał mieć więcej do czynienia, zwłaszcza podczas swojej kadencji. Kiedy poprzedni minister wynajął ich do ostatecznego wygnania z północnej i południowej Anglii olbrzymów (było to 7 lat temu) musiano im zapłacić tonami złota, nie wspominając już o nieprzyjemnościach obcowania z ich paskudnym charakterem. Jednak Dumbledore zapewniał go, że tylko oni mogą pomóc z zlikwidowaniu „błędów ministerstwa", jednak Knot wiedział, że kryje się za tym coś jeszcze. Nie wierzył w to, że „ci ludzie" zostali zwerbowani tylko do naprawienia tego, co się stało w Departamencie Tajemnic, jakiś czas temu. Musiało kryć się za tym coś więcej, ale nie mógł rozgryźć dyrektora Hogwartu, zapewne było to jednak coś poważnego, skoro zdecydował się z nimi współpracować. Teraz zostawił „ich" w jednym pomieszczeniu w Departamencie, a sam udał się, żeby powitać czarodziei, który właśnie przybyli. A pojawili się już wszyscy na których czekał. Światło świec odbijało się od srebrzystej, długiej brody Dumbledore'a, miał spokojną twarz, nader spokojną, tylko jego bystre oczy go zdradzały, czujnie spoglądały na cały hol, próbując wyłapać najmniejszy, podejrzany ruch. Obok niego pojawił się Szalonooki Moody, był bardzo spięty i zniecierpliwiony, dziwny grymas nie znikał z jego twarzy – była to mieszanina podejrzliwości i odrazy. Minewra McGonagall była jeszcze bardziej poważna niż zwykle a Nimfadora Tonks wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę zemdleć. Odwagi próbował dodać jej Lupin, który złapał ją za ramię, on jedynie łagodnie się uśmiechał. Knot zauważył, że miał złamany nos.

- Witaj Korneliuszu – powiedział swym spokojnym głosem Dumbledore. Minister milczał, wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę i wytarł o nią twarz – nie będziemy chyba stać tu w nieskończoność? Czas ucieka.

- …Tak…- odpowiedział słabym głosem minister – pozwólcie za mną.

Tonks pobladła jeszcze bardziej, przygryzła sobie dolną wargę i ruszyła przed Lupinem.

Przeszli wzdłuż korytarza, aż w końcu wsiedli do windy. Jechali w milczeniu. Pierwszy odezwał się Moody, który długo zbierał słowa.

- Współpracując z nimi, ściągniemy same nieszczęścia! To nie są ludzie, pamiętasz Dumbledore, co było ostatnim razem?! Jeśli zaczną się mieszać do naszych spraw to będzie koniec.

- Nie ma innego rozwiązania Alastorze. Dotrzymają słowa.

- Ech Dumbledore, ty i ta twoja ufność! Gdybym był taki jak ty, już dawno bym nie żył…

- Ja doczekałem sędziwego wieku. Warto spróbować, biorę na siebie odpowiedzialność.

- Ty bierzesz na siebie odpowiedzialność, ale to Remus musiał leżeć u świętego Munga. Nos i zęby to mniejszy problem, ale ręka nie będzie już nigdy tak sprawna jak kiedyś.

Poczuli jak winda się zatrzymuje, drzwi się otworzyły. Wszyscy z niej wyszli, kierując się wąskim korytarzem do Departamentu Tajemnic.  
Po jakimś czasie weszli do okrągłego pokoju, z wieloma drzwiami i przeszli przez te, które prowadziły do Sali Śmierci. Pośpiesznie zmierzali w kierunku kilku postaci, siedzących w pobliżu kamiennego łuku.  
Tonks z każdym krokiem drżały nogi, a Lupin coraz mocniej zaciskał pięści w kieszeni peleryny. Ich wzrok ogarnął trzy postaci: pierwszy barczysty ubrany jak mugol, z długimi czarnymi włosami związanymi z tyłu w koński ogon, był w dobrym humorze, ale miał znudzenie w oczach. Opierał się o podium. Druga osoba siedziała pod ścianą, nie było widać jej twarzy, sala była bardzo słabo oświetlona, pyza tym, miał głowę zakrytą kapturem. Ten ktoś z daleka musiał obserwować co się dzieje na podium. Właśnie na nim siedziała w kucki trzecia postać, ubrana w czarną, za dużą, dziwną szatę o bardzo długich rękawach. Nawet siedząc tyłem do wszystkich, można było poznać, że ma całą głowę zakrytą kapturem, było to aż dziwne, że cokolwiek widział. Gdy Dumbledore z Ministrem i pozostałymi podeszli bliżej sceny na której siedział, nawet się nie poruszył. Siedział tak nieruchomo nad sporą ilością zwojów i rozwiniętych pergaminów, pokrytych dziwnymi inskrypcjami w niezrozumiałym języku.

- Witam… wreszcie się nam udało, to już nie potrwa długo Albusie – przeciągający sylaby głos sprawił, że Nimfadora trochę się cofnęła.

- Nie miałem zastrzeżeń do waszej solidności Ezra, mam nadzieję, że odbyło się to bez żadnych komplikacji.

- Najpierw nas chwalisz, a teraz się martwisz? Jak mówiłem wcześniej, nasze metody są niezawodne, to nie jest byle kto.

Spojrzeli na postać siedzącą przy kamiennym łuku. Lupin, zręcznie kryjący niepokój zauważył, że szerokie rękawy zostały podwinięte, ukazując chude, smukłe, jasne dłonie o subtelnych, długich palcach. Złączone były w dziwnych układach. Przypominało to coś w rodzaju modlitwy nad rozwiniętym pergaminem. Remus lekko drgnął przypomniał sobie ostatnie spotkanie z tą osobą. Tonks ścisnęła Lupina za przegub ręki.  
Po kilku minutach obserwowania tego w milczeniu, postać rozłączyła dłonie, które znów zawisły nad stertą pergaminu.

Moody przyglądał się temu z niepokojem i zacisnął w kieszeni różdżkę. Oboje jego oczu, przez chwilę było zwrócone w to samo miejsce, gdy zakapturzona postać przecięła sobie wierzch lewej dłoni ostro zakończonymi paznokciami prawej ręki. Ociekając krwią została przyłożona do pergaminu leżącego na ziemi. Spod dłoni opartej na zwoju, zaczęły rozrastać się błyskawicznie na podłodze czarne sznury inskrypcji, które otoczyły siedzącą postać, a następnie zmierzały do kamiennego łuku, otaczając go, aż w końcu przechodząc i znikając pod powiewającą zasłonką.  
Panowała cisza. Łatwo można było słyszeć jak postać na podium z trudem łapie oddech. I wolną, prawą ręką wykonuje dziwne, niezrozumiałe ruchy palcami. Łącząc je i krzyżując w krótkich odcinkach czasu.

Postać siedząca pod ścianą wstała, i powoli zaczęła podchodzić w kierunku podium. Spod kaptura wypadł kosmyk blond włosów, które szybkim ruchem ręki znalazły się pod nim z powrotem.

Nagle pod łukiem powstał nowy cień, formujący się w ludzką sylwetkę. Po chwili zakapturzona postać cofnęła ręce, nie było już na nich śladu krwi, nie było nawet najmniejszej blizny, na pergaminach widniały tylko czarne napisy. Na tym arkuszu, na którym powinny pozostać czerwone ślady, widniała tylko runa oznaczająca „zamknięcie". W momencie wszystkie sznury napisów pokrywające podłogę zaczęły szybko powracać z powrotem do zwoju pokrywając go nowymi znakami. Gdy zniknęły wszystkie, pergamin zwinął się i spłonął w kilka sekund.  
Długie rękawy szaty, czarodzieja znów opadły, szczelnie zakrywając jego dłonie.

Nowa osoba, która pojawiła się przy łuku, zaczęła się rozglądać nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Mężczyzna o czarnych, sięgających poza ramiona włosach upadł na kolana i oparł ręce na podium, przez chwilę nie wiedział gdzie jest ani co się stało. Próbował wstać, ale nie miał już sił. Jego umysł zajmowała teraz tylko jedna myśl. Wrócił.  
Tonks łzy napłynęły do oczu starała się nie mrugnąć. Minister z otwartymi szeroko ustami, oniemiały złapał się za serce.

Udało się – Dumbledore zacisnął powieki. Teraz wszystko mogło pójść zgodnie z planem, wszystko jest na dobrej drodze, już nie powtórzy swych starych błędów; zacisnął palce na złotym pierścieniu z czarnym oczkiem, znajdującym się na jego palcu.

Syriusz otworzył oczy, próbował się odsunąć od kamiennego łuku. Zauważył, że ktoś siedzi jakieś cztery metry przed nim. Poprowadził wzrok przed siebie i zobaczył zakapturzoną postać. Wiedział, kim jest ta osoba, czuł to. Przez chwilę wyostrzyły mu się zmysły, intensywny znajomy zapach… Tak, nie pomylił się, minęło wiele czasu, ale rozpoznał go… mięli tę samą krew…

Osoba siedząca pod ścianą weszła na podium i zaczęła zbierać rozrzucone pergaminy rękami, nie używając różdżki.

- Czas na nas proszę pana, yhm… – zakapturzony czarodziej zwrócił się do towarzysza siedzącego jeszcze przez chwilę nieruchomo na podłodze oddychającego głęboko i pomógł mu wstać podając rękę wolną od pergaminów.  
Powoli zeszli z podium zostawiając oniemiałego jeszcze Syriusza. Szalonooki obrzucił ich podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Stanęli na uboczu z dala od wszystkich, ten który siedział przed chwilą na wprost kamiennego łuku oparł się o ścianę, próbując zebrać siły.

- No to na nas już czas, miłej zabawy - rzucił krótko Ezra do Dumbledora i szeroko się uśmiechnął – Wracamy – zwrócił się do towarzyszy i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia.

Tonks i Moody podbiegli w stronę Syriusza.

- Musi się szybko dostać pod opiekę uzdrowiciela – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore, zamknął oczy i usłyszał w swojej głowie słowo „ironia".  
Zasłona na łuku lekko falowała.

*******

Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, gdy Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny sprzątali kolejny pokój. Nawet nie zauważyli a zaczął się już sierpień. Pani Weasley zorganizowała Harryemu przyjęcie urodzinowe. Trudno je było tak nazwać, bo oprócz nich, wpadł tylko na chwilę Lupin. Wyglądał już na zdrowszego, ale bardzo wolno reagował na to, jak ktoś do niego mówił. Z trudem też utrzymywał na dłużej w rękach kubek z herbatą, więc równie szybko go odstawił, pożegnał się ze wszystkimi tłumacząc się nawałem pracy i pośpiesznie wyszedł. Nawet Tonks podała mu tylko w progu paczkę i nim zdążył jej podziękować odwróciła się i zniknęła.  
Od Lupina dostał księgę „Zaklęcia obronne dla zaawansowanych", Tonks podarowała mu poradnik „Jak zostać aurorem", od Rona i Ginny album „Najwięksi w Quidditch'u" i stos czekoladowych żab, a od Hermiony torbę z wyposażeniem: różnego rodzaju pióra, zwoje pergaminu, kałamarze markowego atramentu i składniki do eliksirów. Otrzymał też nowy sweter od pani Weasley z wyhaftowanym godłem Gryffindoru.  
Wszyscy byli wtedy zwolnieni ze sprzątania, więc w końcu mogli cały dzień leniuchować. Na stole leżały jeszcze rozdarte koperty. W zeszłym tygodniu, pani Weasley zawołała ich do salonu i wręczyła im listy z Hogwartu, które Artur odebrał z Nory, dokąd zostały doręczone. Udało się zmylić pocztę, nikt więc nie mógł wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę Harry przebywa w Londynie. Nadeszły ich wyczekiwane wyniki sumów. Harry dostał „Okropny" za Historię magii, „Zadowalający" z Astronomii, „Powyżej Oczekiwań" za: Opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, Zaklęcia, Zielarstwo, Eliksiry i Transmutację a „Wybitny" za Obronę przed czarną magią! Nie było więc tak źle. Ron oblał tylko Wróżbiarstwo i Historię magii, nie miał jednak żadnego „Wybitnego". Natomiast Hermiona wszystko zdała na „Wybitny" tylko z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią dostała „Powyżej Oczekiwań".  
Po zjedzeniu kawałka urodzinowego tortu, Harry zaczął czytać Poradnik o Aurorach, Hermiona wzięła się za lekturę „Runów dla zaawansowanych, stopień szósty" a Ron grał wraz z siostrą w Eksplodującego Durnia. Siedzieli w salonie, którego oliwkowozielone ściany pokryte były wyleniałymi gobelinami, okna osłonięte były długimi omszałymi, niegdyś aksamitnymi zasłonami. Harry wpatrywał się w jeden z gobelinów, wyblakły i nadgryziony przez bahanki, który był wyszyty złotymi nićmi. Ukazywał rozłożyste drzewo genealogiczne, w wielu miejscach widniały wypalone dziury. Dolna część była cała wyświechtana, gdy Harry zobaczył wypaloną dziurę, gdzie powinno byś napisane „Syriusz Black" odwrócił szybko wzrok, zerwał się z fotela i pobiegł do swojej sypialni. Nie chciał tego oglądać, dlaczego zmuszają go do przebywania w tym domu? Dlaczego nie mógł zostać w Norze?

Gdy mijał ostatnie stopnie, zauważył na końcu korytarza drzwi. Do tamtego pokoju wszedł kiedyś auror o mysich włosach. Harry chciał kiedyś w nocy skorzystać z peleryny niewidki i wejść tam, ale sprzątanie domu kompletnie pozbawiało go energii. Postanowił wykorzystać teraz sytuację. Skierował się w stronę drzwi na końcu korytarza. Przystawił do nich ucho i nasłuchiwał najmniejszego hałasu. Nie dobiegał stamtąd nawet najmniejszy dźwięk. Nacisnął klamkę, drzwi się nie otworzyły.

- Co jest? – zapytał w myślach sam siebie.

Nie było w nich zamka, więc zamknięcie ich na klucz nie było możliwe, prawdopodobnie musiano się posłużyć różdżką. Tylko, po co? To niepokoiło Harryego, miał przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Przecież nigdy się nie mylił. Nie mógł przecież sam posłużyć się różdżką poza terenem szkoły. Jeszcze raz szarpnął klamkę i zawiedziony wrócił do pokoju, wyjrzał za okno – było już ciemno, nie mając już na nic ochoty położył się na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. Nie wiedział ile czasu tak leżał, usłyszał tylko jak Ron wchodzi do pokoju i ziewa.  
Harryego już piekły oczy, więc je zamknął i nie przebierając się w pidżamę zasnął. Gdy wstał następnego ranka, zobaczył jak na drugim końcu pokoju Ron gryzie prześcieradło i mamrocze przez sen.

Dni szybko mijały im na sprzątaniu. Na jakiś tydzień przed końcem wakacji nie czuli już rąk, ale udało im się, posprzątali całe górne piętro, z wyjątkiem jednego pokoju, do którego drzwi nie dało się otworzyć żadnym zaklęciem.

- Może Moody'emu się uda – pani Weasley oparła ręce na biodrach – ale przypuszczam że nic tam nie ma, na stałe przyklejone są do tego domu same niepotrzebne przedmioty, zupełnie jak te głowy skrzatów. Więc o tym zapomnijmy, zejdźcie na obiad, czekają was jeszcze niższe piętra.

Jęknęli rozczarowani.

Mamo – Ginny chwyciła matkę na łokieć – dlaczego my musimy to robić? Przecież Bill czy ktoś inny mógłby porodzić sobie z tym sprzątaniem błyskawicznie przy pomocy różdżki.

- Oni są bardzo zajęci, poza pracą zajmują się jeszcze sprawami Zakonu, muszą odpocząć.

- A czy my nie potrzebujemy odpoczynku?! – wtórował siostrze Ron.

- Macie wakacje, nie liczcie...

- No właśnie, mamy WAKACJE!

- Nie liczcie na same przyjemności, nie porównuj też ich zadań na rzecz Zakonu do wycierania kurzu i pozbywania się bahanek młody człowieku.

- To co oni…

- Koniec dyskusji! Na obiad, marsz!

Zeszli po schodach bez słowa, można było wyczuć napięcie i złość. Harują tutaj od pierwszego dnia przyjazdu, nie widują nikogo innego poza starymi gobelinami i głowami skrzatów domowych, nie mogą też pytać o sprawy Zakonu. Przez całe dnie siedzą zamknięci w pokojach i wrzucają rzeczy do kartonów, a wiedzieli, że w tym samym czasie odbywają się posiedzenia Zakonu Feniksa. Przecież już udowodnili, że można na nich polegać, udaremnili wykradzenie przez Voldemorta przepowiedni! Tylko…jakim kosztem...  
Gdy raz próbowali podsłuchać ich podczas narady, złapała ich w korytarzu pani Weasley. Nigdy nie podejrzewali, że ktoś może krzyczeć głośniej od portretu matki Syriusza, zagoniła ich do sprzątania i zamknęła drzwi czarami, tak, że nie mogli wyjść z pokoju. Wściekli ciskali z całej siły rzeczy do pudeł, nie dbając o ich wartość. Nawet Ron cisnął z całej siły złotym świecznikiem.  
Nie pomagała im nawet myśl, że udało im się doprowadzić najwyższe piętro do porządku, wyglądało teraz o wiele przyjemniej i jaśniej. Uszkodzone tapety i meble zostały naprawione przez panią Weasley i Harry przez krótką chwilę pomyślał, że kiedyś musiał to być naprawdę ładny i zadbany dom.

Zeszli do kuchni i zaniemówili. Przy stole siedział pan Weasley, Bill, Fleur i Szalonooki Moody. Od dawna ich nie widzieli i byli bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczeni ich nagłą wizytą. Może z wyjątkiem Ginny, która jęknęła niezadowolona na widok narzeczonej brata.

- Co takie zdziwione miny? – zapytał dziarsko Moody.

- Co…wy…tu…? – Harry zaczął się jąkać.

- Chyba wam nie przeszkadzamy? No w końcu siedzicie tutaj całe lato, jak ktoś siedzi w zamknięciu to trudno mu później…

- Moody! – oburzyła się Molly.

- Ekhm... no więc, jutro zabieramy was na zakupy na Pokątną – odezwał się Artur Weasley – pewnie macie już dość tego sprzątania?

Skinęli twierdząco głowami.

- Nie dziwię się, same próby odczepiania tych głów skrzatów były okropne, a tu musieliście sobie radzić bez różdżek…

- Glowi skrzatów? – poznali głos Fleur pełen oburzenia i obrzydzenia zarazem.

- Tak, przyklejone go ścian – Harry dałby głowę za to, że Ginny była zadowolona, że przez tą krótką chwilę mogła podręczyć Flegmę. – To była tradycja tego domu. Ucinali głowy swoim skrzatom domowym, gdy te były już za stare żeby pracować i wieszali je na ścianach.

- Och to okropni! I ja mam tu spać? Na kogo ja wyjdę, że zostanę w takim miejscu? Moja noga tu więcej ni postanie!

Ginny ugryzła się w dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać złośliwy uśmiech.

- Kochanie – Bill objął Fleur – górne piętro jest już całkowicie posprzątane, to tylko jeden dzień.

- Skoro ty tak mówisz, to ja zostani.

Ginny uśmiech zszedł z twarzy.

Zjedli razem obiad. Pan Weasley dyskutował z Moodym o najnowszych doniesieniach z „Proroka".

- …mgły przenoszą się na południe kraju, wreszcie powraca normalna pogoda, w końcu Ministerstwo mogło się podzielić dobrymi informacjami.

- Arturze, Knot steruje „Prorokiem" nawet nie wierz ile już spraw zatuszowało Ministerstwo. Muszę jednak przyznać, że wycofanie się dementorów to duża niespodzianka. Dzięki temu nie odwołają go tak szybko ze stanowiska.

- Co wspólnego z mgłą mają dementorzy? – zapytał Ron.

- To oznacza, że się mnożą – Hermiona z politowaniem spojrzała na Rona, który ciągle ukradkiem spoglądał na Fleur.

Za każdym razem gdy dziewczyna Bill'a znajdowała się w tym samym, co oni pokoju, Hermiona szybko z niego wychodziła i przez cały dzień nie odzywała się do Rona lub też się z niego naśmiewała.  
Wieczorem Harry usiadł na łóżku i kończył czytać poradnik który dostał od Tonks. Właśnie był w połowie rozdziału o „Egzaminach dla kandydatów", gdy do pokoju wpadła Ginny i usiadła na łóżku Rona, prawie zrzucając brata.

- Uważaj!

- Przymknij się! - warknęła.

- Co jest? – zapytał nieśmiało Harry, przerywając lekturę. Ale wiedział, że na pewno chodzi o Fleur.

- Ile jest na górze wolnych pokoi? – zapytała.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać – Oprócz tych, które my zajmujemy i tego, którego nie da się otworzyć to…dwa.

- No właśnie! Ja wiem, że jeden będzie dla Moody'ego, ale mogli ją upchnąć do tego WOLNEGO POKOJU! Ale oczywiście mama powiedziała, że Flegma – udała, że wymiotuje – ma spać w tym samym pokoju, co ja i Hermiona! A Bill z wami.

- Już się przeniosła? – Ron zapomniał o czekoladowej żabie, którą jadł. Ginny spojrzała na niego z wściekłą miną.

- Jesteś niemożliwy! – wstała – Znajdź sobie lepiej dziewczynę, to może nie będziesz się za każdym razem tak ślinił na jej widok – odwróciła się na pięcie i trzasnęła drzwiami.

Harry zaczął się śmiać, gdy zobaczył zdziwionego Rono, całego umazanego czekoladą.

- Daj sobie spokój, dobra? – Ron płonął ze wstydu – Zabiję ją, co ona sobie myśli?

Harry nie przestawał się śmiać, więc włożył sobie pięść do ust, aby chociaż trochę stłumić swój śmiech.

Podczas kolacji wszyscy oprócz Rona, Ginny i Hermiony byli w dobrym humorze. Harry nie mógł zapomnieć miny Rona, gdy Ginny powiedziała mu o jego zachowaniu, więc pośpiesznie wpychał sobie do ust jedzenie, aby jak najszybciej wstać od stołu, bo czuł już, ze zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem. Hermiona bardzo długo i powoli kroiła pieczoną kiełbasę i nawet nie włączyła się do rozmowy – co robiła zawsze – gdy Molly rozmawiała z mężem o wypróbowaniu nowo wynalezionych zaklęć pozwalających na zabezpieczeniu domu, aby nie mogli go zobaczyć mugole. Mieliby wtedy nie zauważać, jak ktoś wchodzi, czy wychodzi z mieszkania.

- Gdyby udało się rzucić to zaklęcie na ten dom, nie musielibyśmy wychodzić stąd pojedynczo.

- Ale Molly, rzucają je tylko specjaliści, jak moglibyśmy ich tu zawołać?

- Dumbledore na pewno by to potrafił.

- Wątpię aby interesował się nowościami w tej dziedzinie, na razie musimy sobie poradzić po staremu - wstał od stołu - Jutro wychodzimy zaraz po śniadaniu, więc bądźcie przygotowani.

Skończyli jeść i Harry mógł wrócić do sypialni, wstawione tam już było trzecie łóżko. Usiadł na swoim i uzmysłowił sobie, że wakacje kończą się za…tydzień! Czas tak szybko zleciał, a postanowił sobie, że weźmie się za naukę Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Nie mógł teraz używać różdżki, ale zanim rozpoczął się ich pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie, Hermiona uczyła się zaklęć na pamięć, więc dlaczego on nie mógł spróbować? Ponadto dom był pełen ksiąg o magii, więc mógłby z nich skorzystać. Być może wreszcie się na coś przydadzą. Harry przypomniał sobie, że otrzymał taką książkę jako prezent od Lupina.

- Dlaczego nie zacząć już teraz? – zaczął przewracać kartki, mając nadzieje, że się czegoś nauczy.

Następnego dnia, Harry obudził się rozczarowany. W książce, którą dostał od Lupina było bardzo mało teorii, która pozwoliłaby mu uczyć się bez pomocy różdżki. Ograniczał się, więc do powtarzania w kółko nazw zaklęć. W Hogwarcie, będzie musiał znaleźć pustą klasę do ćwiczeń. Brał czasami pod uwagę przywrócenie działalności Gwardii Dumbledora, ale byłaby otwarta tylko dla tych, którzy walczyli wraz z nim w Ministerstwie. Nikt inny spoza jej członków, nie odpowiedział na jego wezwanie o pomoc kilka miesięcy temu.  
Na szafce nocnej leżała ta nieszczęsna książka, która bez różdżki była nieprzydatna. Postanowił, więc przeszukać bibliotekę rodziny Blacków. W tych pokojach, w których sprzątał natrafił na dziwne tytuły, na pewno pełne czarno-magicznych zaklęć, ale pani Weasley natychmiast je wyrzuciła. Pozostały jednak pokoje na niższych piętrach. Więc jak wrócą z Pokątnej, sprawdzi czy jakaś książka będzie się do tego nadawać, być może zabierze ją ze sobą do Hogwartu.

Harry ubrał się i zszedł na śniadanie, Rona i Billa nie było już w pokoju. Gdy zbliżał się do kuchni, poczuł przyjemny zapach jajecznicy, grzanek i smażonego bekonu. Harry usiadł pomiędzy Ronem a Ginny, która nie ukrywała złości spowodowaną obecnością Fleur.

- Zanim wyjdziemy, chcę dostać od was listę rzeczy jakich potrzebujecie – Molly postawiła przed nimi talerze, Harryemu głośno zaburczało w brzuchu, ale Ron i Ginny byli zbyt wpatrzeni w Fleur, żeby mogli coś usłyszeć. Ginny miała zabójstwo w oczach, natomiast Ron wpatrywał się w dziewczynę swojego brata z tą samą pasją jak w srebrne puchary, które czyścił.

- Bill już odebrał złoto z Gringotta, więc ja, Bill, Fleur, Moddy, Ginny i Hermiona pójdziemy po składniki do eliksirów, pergaminy i różne przybory, a Artur, Dan, Harry i Ron kupią książki, spotkamy się wszyscy u Madame Maklin, tak powiedzmy o 15, a

- Z kim? Jaki Dan? – Zapytał głośno Harry.

- Jakiś czas temu nastąpiła zmiana aurorów, teraz będzie nam towarzyszył Dan Davies również z Brygady Uderzeniowej.

- No to będziemy któregoś widzieć dłużej niż pięć minut, pójdzie z nami na zakupy, normalnie zaszczyt. – Ron na chwilę spuścił wzrok z Fleur i zaczął pochłaniać kawałek bekonu.

Ginny, gdy usłyszała, że pójdzie do sklepów razem z nią cicho jęknęła i złapała się za głowę.

- Macie jeszcze czas na zrobienie list zakupów, zapomniałam, że sklepy są otwarte dopiero od 10.

- I po co tak wcześnie wstawaliśmy? – Ron ziewał, gdy wchodzili po schodach – bite trzy godziny, a mogłem się wyspać – znowu demonstracyjnie ziewnął.

Harry wpadł na pewien pomysł, skoro zostało jeszcze tyle czasu do wyjścia, to teraz poszuka odpowiednich książek. Wszyscy będą teraz zajęci; nie musi również sprzątać, nikt nie zmusi go do przebywania w zamkniętym pokoju, nie będzie mieć już drugiej takiej szansy! Wyprzedził Rona na schodach i wbiegł do pokoju. Pośpiesznie wyciągnął listę książek, którą dostał wraz z wynikami Sumów. Nową szatę dostanie u Madame Maklin, nie musiał robić listy przyborów, bo całą wyprawkę dostał w prezencie od Hermiony. Wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając tam Rona pogrążonego w myślach i arkuszem pergaminu.

- Nie, chyba się nie zgodzi na atrament zmieniający kolor – usłyszał mamrotanie przyjaciela i zamknął drzwi.

Wolno schodził po schodach, próbował nie natchnąć się na nikogo i nie zrobić hałasu. Gdy był już piętro niżej, zajrzał do pierwszych drzwi, panował w nim półmrok, potargane zasłony wisiały na oknach, wpuszczając przez wygryzione dziury pojedyncze promienie światła. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, nigdzie nie było półki z książkami, pokój przypominał schowek. Pełno w nim było krzeseł i mebli przykrytych folią i dużo stojaków na ubrania i parasole. Harry wyszedł stamtąd zamykając ostrożnie drzwi. Wszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia, ale odskoczył szybko i zamknął drzwi. To musiał być ghul, wyglądał jak zgarbiony człowiek, gdy zobaczył Harryego chrząknął głośno i połamał krzesło o które się oparł próbując się podnieść z podłogi. Harry, przy kolejnej próbie dotarcia do kolejnego pokoju ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, bojąc się, że wyskoczy na niego jakiś chochlik lub inne stworzenie, jednak szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło, znalazł to czego szukał. Stary, zakurzony gabinet, grubo pokryty kurzem. Po prawej stronie przy ścianie, stał zabity deskami kominek, a po lewej dość spora biblioteczka, wielkości kilku regałów biblioteki Hogwartu. Przez brudne okna wpadało słabe światło, które umożliwiło Harryemu odczytanie tytułów książek. Długo jednak szukał nim znalazł coś interesującego. Dolną półkę zajmowały księgi dotyczące magicznych roślin i zwierząt. Dwie kolejne informowały o sposobie przyrządzania eliksirów. Wyższe regały wypełnione były poradnikami prowadzenia domu, traktowania skrzatów, żeby wywiązywały się ze swoich obowiązków, katalogów srebra i kosztowności. Harry biegł wzrokiem coraz wyżej, kolejne tytuły to: „Genealogia czystych krwią", „Bezsensowne wynalazki mugoli" i cała seria albumów „Najstraszliwsi czarodzieje minionych wieków i przebieg ich procesów". Kolejne regały coraz bardziej rozczarowywały Harryego, aż w końcu na samej górze wypatrzył kilka książek. Po krótkim namyśle zrezygnował z „Uroków i klątw", „Dlaczego niewybaczalne?", „Najsilniejsze trucizny". Zauważył, że większość tytułów dotyczyła trucizn i groźnych uroków. Sięgnął po książkę: „Przywołanie czarnej magii", ale gdy tylko ją otworzył zauważył, że kartki były zupełnie czyste; stare, zżółknięte i nadpalone, zupełnie niezadrukowaną. Pomyślał, że musi ją chronić jakieś zaklęcie, tak jak Mapę Huncwotów, ale jak tylko zaczął dogłębniej oglądać obwolutę coś go uszczypnęło w palec. Rogi książki wyłożone były ostrzem, który przeciął palec Harryego. Gdy brał książkę do ręki nic takiego nie zauważył. Kropla krwi spłynęła na kartki i książka wydała z siebie podobny dźwięk jak gwizdek z czajnika. Harry musiał zakryć sobie uszy, dźwięk był zbyt wysoki.

- Aaa!

Podrzucona książka upadła z hukiem na podłogę i ucichła. Obszedł książkę dookoła, bojąc się czy ta znowu nie zacznie hałasować. Harry wypatrzył jeszcze jeden, chudy egzemplarz, pomiędzy książkami o „Trujących roślinach niewykrywalnych" a „Historia Czarnej Magii". Zatytułowana była „Na wrogów" odręcznym pismem. Niepewnie po nią sięgnął i obejrzał dokładnie z każdej strony. Była obleczona w skórę, nie podpisana. Harry otworzył ją. Było to coś przypominającego dziennik, pokryty wyraźnym, odręcznym pismem. W góry pierwszej strony widniał napis „Na wrogów - własność: Cygnus Black 1937". Harry przewracał strony i znalazł zaklęcia, które miały doprowadzić do tego, że: _Niech Twój plugawy wróg, złapie się za brzuch i nich czuje jak rozrywa się jego wątroba, nikt nie będzie plamił czystości krwi czarodziei. _Pod mim napisana była receptura zaklęcia_: „Incaledesco".  
_Zeszyt pełen był własnych zapisków, o sposobie hodowania roślin trujących, sporządzania eliksirów i nowe formułki zaklęć. Obok tego wypisane były przemyślenia autora i jego opinie – Harry musiał z niesmakiem stwierdzić, że byłby z niego zapalony śmierciożerca. Harry podszedł do biurka i położył na nią książkę. Nie były to zaklęcia, których się spodziewał, nie były obronne, ale czuł jednocześnie do śmieciożerców nienawiść i gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, to wykorzystałby te zaklęcia, żeby ich zranić. Chciał je wykorzystać na Bellatrix, na Glizdogonie i innych, zasłużyli na to. Półgłosem powtórzył formułę zaklęcia, tak, że w gabinet rozbrzmiały słowa:

- Incaledesco.

Nagle Harry poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go z tyłu za kark. Uderzył głową biurko, usłyszał odgłos swoich pękających okularów. Jakaś silna ręka wbiła palce w jego ramię i Harry jęknął z bólu, gdy wykręcono mu rękę. Był przerażony, nie wiedział, co się dzieje, szamotał się ale ból jeszcze bardziej się nasilał. Poczuł, że coś go ciągnie za włosy, Harry wisiał zaraz nad książką którą przed chwilą czytał.

- Umiesz czytać Potter? – usłyszał jadowity, nieznajomy głos, nie wiedział jednak do kogo on należy – czytaj! – męski głos warknął.

Harry ciężko oddychał. Co się dzieje? – pomyślał. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, nie mógł wytrzymać z bólu, jego prawa ręka przyciskana była do pleców.

- Czytaj! – usłyszał ten sam głos. Bał się, Harry się bał, nie wiedział, co robić, nie miał różdżki. Jeszcze nie tak dawno walczył ze śmierciożercami w ministerstwie, jeszcze przed chwilą chciał ich zaatakować, chciał zniszczyć Voldemorta, a teraz ktoś napadł go w tym domu i nie mógł nic zrobić.

- Wyręczę cię: „_Mieszańce to gorsze plugastwo niż Mugole, tamci są śmieciami ze swego urodzenia, mieszańce hańbą prawdziwą czarodziejską krew, to jest jeszcze większą zbrodnią _– Harry śledził ten sam tekst oczami, zapisany był na następnej kartce książki, a właściwie zeszytu, należącej do któregoś z Blacków – _Zabij ich więc tym zaklęciem, niech udławią się swoją własną śmierdzącą krwią. Prawdziwi Czarodzieje! Skrzeszcie czystości pochodzenia we własnych progach! _– No Potter – drwiący głos mówił powoli akcentując każde słowo – A podobno bronisz szlam. Niezła lektura. Na kogo chcesz zapolować? Pracuję tutaj, żeby cię pilnować, żeby nikt ci nic nie zrobił, a tutaj okazuje się, że sam chcesz atakować i używać do tego niewybaczalnych zaklęć. Szybko stajesz się taki sam jak śmierciożercy.

- To nie… - Harry nie dokończył, znów uderzył głową w stół. Ale rękę miał już wolną. Wstał o własnych siłach i powoli, ostrożnie odwrócił się do czarodzieja. Harry nie mógł się bronić, przecież nie miał różdżki.

- Być może odziedziczyłeś wszystko z tego domu, ale wiedz, że zniszczę to, co nie powinno trafić twoje ręce. Jeśli nie potrafisz zająć się sobą to inni muszą cię wyręczyć - zabrał zeszyt i zrzucił na podłogę. później pójdziemy razem zobaczyć sklep Freda i Georga.

Harry zobaczył twarz czarodzieja dobiegającego już czterdziestki, o bardzo zniszczonej cerze, jakby bardzo ciężko przebył ospę wietrzną. Wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na półkę z książkami. Nagle większość ksiąg zwęgliła się i pokruszyła, rozrzucając w powietrzu popiół, zupełnie jakby błyskawicznie spłonęły. W tym notatnik Cyrusa Blacka.

- Masz nie dotykać niczego związanego z Czarną Magią. Rozumiesz?

-…Tak…

- W ogóle nie powinno cię tu być, uciekaj do swojego pokoju.

Nim Harry obrzucił go nienawistnym spojrzeniem, tamten już wyszedł z pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi. Był wściekły, Wybraniec nadal w to nie wierzył, nie myślał, że znienawidzi kogoś prawie tak jak Snape'a. Nie pomyślałby, że Dumbledore zwerbował ludzi, którzy tak by go potraktowali. Spojrzał na półkę, zostały tam tylko księgi o ziołach, eliksirach, historii magii i kilku starych katalogach antyków – tylko pojedyncze egzemplarze.  
Nie wiedział ile czasu spędził w tym pokoju, postanowił więc wrócić po swoją listę zakupów.

- Gdzie byłeś? – Ron oderwał się na chwilę od swojej listy, skreślając „pióro plujące atramentem w sąsiadów z ławki".

Harry nie odpowiedział, wziął ze stolika listę książek i zszedł do kuchni.

- Przegryziesz coś przed wyjściem kochaneczku?

- Nie, dziękuję pani Weasley.

- Lista gotowa?

- Tak, tylko same książki.

- Co na brodę Merlina stało się z tymi okularami chłopcze? – pani Weasley ściągnęła mu je z twarzy i naprawiła je stukając w nie różdżką.

- Nic, nie zauważyłem futryny.

- Ach…

Siedział przy stole i wpatrywał się w stare gobeliny na drugim końcu ściany, gdy usłyszał kroki na schodach. Zeszli już wszyscy, Harry zauważył też Aurora o zniszczonej twarzy, więc szybko odwrócił wzrok. Nienawiść w nim rosła.

- Czas na nas – Moody wyszedł wraz z Hermioną, Fleur, Billem, Ginny i Molly. Wychodzili pojedynczo i ostrożnie, próbując nie obudzić portretu matki Syriusza.

- My też się zbieramy – pan Weasley popchnął ich ku drzwiom, sam wyszedł na końcu.

Gdy wyszli na dziedziniec, oślepiło ich słońce. Wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do paskudnej pogody, ale teraz na niebie nie było żadnej chmurki, od dawna nie było tak ciepło. Miało to pewnie związek z wycofaniem się dementorów. Ciekawe tylko, co ich do tego skłoniło?

Pan Weasley złapał Harryego i syna za przedramię i się teleportowali. Harry znów poczuł niemiły uścisk w żołądku, brakowało mu powietrza. Gdy znów mógł normalnie oddychać, zobaczył kontem oka, że auror patrzy na nich zniecierpliwiony.  
Ruszyli do „Esów i Floresów", na ulicy było mniej niż zwykle przechodniów, nikt nie szedł pojedynczo, ludzie trzymali się w kilkuosobowych grupkach i rozglądali się uważnie na wszystkie strony.

- Od kiedy mgły opadły, z domów wyszło więcej niż ostatnio ludzi, ale i tak lepiej uważać, zdarzyło się już kilka porwań. Może wstąpimy po drodze do cukierni? Zasłużyliście na nagrodę po tym sprzątaniu – Artur próbował przełamać milczenie.

Cisza

- Ale i tak musimy uważać prawda panie Davies? Lepiej się nie rozdzielajmy.

Cisza

- O widać już księgarnię!

Mijali milczące grupy czarodziei, każdy z nich rozglądał się uważnie, jakby się bali, że w każdej chwili ktoś może ich zaatakować. Jednak coraz częściej na ich twarzach pojawiał się uśmiech, wszystko z powodu wspaniałej pogody.  
Harry myślał, że wyjście poza mury tego okropnego domu poprawi mu humor, ale widząc co krok listy gończe za zbiegłymi przestępcami przestał traktować to wyjście jako rozrywkę. Na dodatek towarzyszył mu ten wariat, który zniszczył mu okulary.  
W środku sklepu też było mniej niż zwykle klientów. Nie było w nim jak zwykle gwarno i tłoczno, panowała tu cisza taka jak w bibliotece.

- Dajcie mi listy, zostańcie tutaj a ja pójdę po książki – pan Weasley zabrał im listy zakupów i zniknął między półkami.

Stali zaraz obok wejścia: Harry, Ron i Davies. Nikt się nie odzywał, Harry bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć, żeby nie wyjść na idiotę jak wtedy w gabinecie. Ron musiał wyczuć jego zdenerwowanie i też się nie odzywał.

- Co ja sobie myślałem? – zapytał w duchu sam siebie – chciałem się nauczyć zaklęć, które miały zabijać?

- _Do obrony_ – usłyszał swój własny głos.

- Nie jestem mordercą.

- _A jak pokonasz Voldemorta?_

- No tak…ale…

- _Miałem prawo, a ten za kogo się uważa?_

- Właśnie!

- _Niszczy twoją własność, własność Syriusza i prawie cię pobił!_

- Jeszcze mnie popamięta.

Harry spojrzał na Aurora spode łba. Widać było, że jest znudzony, ale uważnie rozglądał się po wnętrzu sklepu. Minuty mijały, w końcu zobaczyli Artura obładowanego książkami, gdy zanosił je do kasy. Podszedł do nich i wręczył Harryemu jego paczkę, ugięły się pod nią ręce. Nie będzie się uczyć tylu przedmiotów, co w poprzednich latach, ale za to podręczniki były kilkukrotnie grubsze. Ron dostał swoje pozycje, a pan Weasley trzymał kolejne pakunki przeznaczone dla Ginny i Hermiony.

Wyszli ze sklepu, kierując się w stronę Madame Maklin, Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że witryny i drzwi niektórych sklepów są zabite deskami. Nikt nie oglądał wystaw jak kiedyś, każdy napotkany czarodziej wydawał się iść prosto do celu nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę.

- Ej Harry, zobacz! - Ron pociągnął go za rękaw i wskazał na wielką postać, wychodzącą ze sklepu z karmą dla magicznych stworzeń.

- Hej Hagrid!

Półolbrzym pomachał im i uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Chcieli się zatrzymać, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Ale auror popchnął ich do przodu, że prawie by się przewrócili.

- Idziemy – powiedział krótko.

Hagrid musiał to zauważyć, więc sam zaczął się do nich powoli zbliżać. Dogonił ich przy drzwiach prowadzących do sklepu z szatami. Wszyscy weszli do środka, gajowy Hogwartu musiał zgiąć się w pół, żeby zmieścić się w progu.

- Cholibka, dawno żem was nie widział, a ni mogłem ci Harry wysłać nawet kartki na urodziny, no sam wiesz dlaczego, więc nie obrazisz się jak dam ci prezent w szkole?

- Nic nie szkodzi Hagridzie, nie musisz.

- No chłopcy, nie chcemy tu chyba spędzić całego dnia? Potrzebujecie nowych szat – Artur podał ostrożnie rękę Hagridowi i trochę się skrzywił, gdy ten ją ścisnął. Matka Hagrida była olbrzymką, odziedziczył więc po niej siłę.

Hagrid przyjrzał się aurorowi, ale go nie powitał.

- No to ja się już będę zbierał, ni mogę zaniedbywać pracy. Zobaczymy się we wrześniu.

I wyszedł tak szybko, że po chwili był już na końcu ulicy.

- Dziwak – rzucił tylko krótko Ron. Uradowany był tym, że po raz pierwszy nie dostawał używanej szaty. Jego ojciec, musiał na nowym stanowisku więcej zarabiać, pomagali im również bliźniacy.

Gdy Harry podeszli z Ronem do stołków, gdzie madame Maklin miała zdjąć z nich miarę mogli ze sobą porozmawiać. O Quidditch'u, sklepie Freda i Georga, który niedługo pójdą zobaczyć i czy będą mogli kontynuować naukę niektórych przedmiotów. Harry dostał przecież „Powyżej Oczekiwań" z eliksirów, nie wiedział czy Snape dopuści go do swojej klasy.  
Właśnie gdy dostawali już gotowe szaty, do sklepu weszła pani Weasley, Hermiona, Ginny i Moody.

- A gdzie Bill i Fleg…eee…Fleur? – Zapytał Harry.

- Musieli już wracać, muszą mieć przecież trochę wolnego czasu. Teraz jesteśmy większą grupą, więc nic się nie stanie. No, a teraz dziewczęta szybciutko, bo musimy jeszcze iść do sklepu bliźniaków.

Hermiona i Ginny czekały na swoją kolej do mierzenia szat. Harry przyglądał się im, zauważył, że siostra Rona naprawdę wyładniała. Jej lśniące włosy przyciągały jego wzrok. Przez kilka minut patrzył na nią rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Niewiele później wszystkie zamówienia były gotowe.

- Harry – oprzytomniał, usłyszał głos Rona – spójrz tam.

Usłyszeli dzwonek u drzwi, do sklepu wszedł Malfloy, był sam. Co było dziwne, bo większość czarodziei nie wychodzi teraz w pojedynkę.  
Tymczasem Ginny i Hermiona odbierały paczki z zakupami, a pan Weasley poszedł ze swoją żoną zapłacić. Malfloy stanął w progu i wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia.

- Co ja widzę? Wesleyowie poszli KUPIĆ NOWE szaty – usłyszeli drwiący głos Malfloya, ale nadal pozostał w progu, bo zauważył szalonookiego Moodyego, musiał nadal pamiętać swoją przemianę we fretkę. – A może jakimś cudem wygraliście na loterii? A nie, Potter! To pewnie z twojego powodu. Jak twój ojciec chrzestny zdechł to pewnie pozwoliłeś im na sprzedanie kosztowności rodowych i w końcu ich gruba matka może ich wszystkich wykarmić. A nie żreć suchary za to, co udało się wyżebrać. Będę musiał iść do innego sklepu – spojrzał kpiąco na Hermionę – tutaj za bardzo śmierdzi szlamem, nieodpowiednio urodzonym powinno się zakazywać wstępu do wielu miejsc, albo włożyć do worka i postąpić tak jak z niechcianymi szczeniakami…

PLASK!!!

Hermiona wyprzedziła Harryego i uderzyła Malfloya pięścią w twarz tak mocno, że ślizgon przeleciał przez otwarte drzwi i wylądował twarzą w rynsztoku. Hermiona ciężko oddychała i masowała sobie rękę.

- Wow! Hermiono, to był cios! – Ron zamknął drzwi i spojrzał na nią z podziwem.

- Mogłabyś nawet trenować boks – zażartował Harry. Malfoy z trudem się podniósł, szata na kolanach była przetarta i zakrwawiona, zaczął kuleć w kierunku równoległej ulicy. Kątem oka Harry zauważył, że auror który wykręcił mu rękę w gabinecie patrzył się na Hermionę ze zdumieniem. Uśmiechał się pod nosem, cała ta sytuacja musiało go bawić.

- O co chodzi? – zapytała zdumiona Molly, która zobaczyła jak prawie wszyscy się śmieją i gratulują czegoś Hermionie.

- Nie nic – Hermiona była cała czerwona na twarzy.

- Już wiemy, kto pozbędzie się ghula – Harry wyszczerzył zęby – jest na drugim piętrze.

Hermiona zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

Wszyscy – z wyjątkiem aurora z Brygady Uderzeniowej - obładowani zakupami wyszli od Madame Maklin i ruszyli w kierunku sklepu bliźniaków. Z daleka różnił się od innych krzykliwymi barwami i kolorowymi witrynami. Nie był też zaklejony listami gończymi i ogłoszeniami Ministerstwa Magii. Podczas gdy pozostałe sklepy nie cierpiały na nadmiar klientów, tutaj wypełniali go po brzegi. Chociaż był bardzo przestronny to spora liczba czarodziei uniemożliwiała swobodne poruszanie się. Z każdej strony zachęcały do zakupów świecące niczym neony szyldy i reklamy.

Zostawili swoje zakupy na zapleczu, a Fred zaczął ich oprowadzać po wszystkich działach.

- Nieźle się urządziliście - Harry z podziwem rozglądał się po wnętrzu.

- Gdyby nie ty przyjacielu musielibyśmy razem z wami walczyć teraz z kurzem. Pamiętaj, u nas masz zawsze wszystko gratis.

- Rany! Samopodpowiadające pióra! - Ron przykleił się do jednaj z witryn i zaczął przebierać wśród ich różnych modeli.

- To cię będzie kosztować dwa sykle i trzy knuty. Więc jeśli nie masz pieniędzy to odłóż to z łaski swojej bo możesz je jeszcze zniszczyć.

- Bratu pióra żałujesz?

- Sorka, biznes to biznes. Z pretensjami do działu reklamacji i zażaleń.

Harry nie przebywał jeszcze w tak niezwykłym miejscu. Nie tylko on był pod wrażeniem zarówno wystroju jak i przede wszystkim towaru. Zachwyt co krok wyrażali klienci. Nie ograniczali się już tylko do znanych ze szkoły, fałszywych słodyczy, gryzących kubków czy fałszywych różdżek, powiększyli asortyment o zestawy wywołujące sny na jawie, kosmetyki, puszki pigmejskie (jednego z nich kupiła sobie Ginny), zestaw zaklęć i tarcz obronnych, mini latające dywany. Naprawdę nie można było wszystkiego zliczyć i wymienić. Obładowani nowymi zakupami wyszli ze sklepu i teleportowali się z powrotem pod Grimmauld Place. Wchodzili po cichu, pojedynczo starając się nie narobić hałasu. Harry już powoli przyzwyczajał się do tego dziwnego uczucia teleportacji, coraz swobodniej oddychał. Skorzystał też z sytuacji i podparł za plecy Ginny, która poślizgnęła się na schodach. Harry poczuł przyjemny zapach kwiatów, których było pełno w Norze. Został im jeszcze tylko tydzień wakacji. Tydzień wspólnie spędzanego czasu…


	6. Rozdział 6: Siostry część 1

- Rusz wreszcie swój leniwy tyłek i wstawaj!

- Co?! - "Wybraniec" usłyszał dobiegający z oddali głos Rona. Powoli otworzył piekące go oczy. Uderzyło go oślepiające światło wpadające przez niezasłonięte okna.

- Rusz się, bo spóźnimy się na pociąg!

Harry powoli zwlókł się z łóżka, światło strasznie raziło go w oczy, musiał je na chwile ukryć w dłoniach, aby przyzwyczaić się, że nastał już dzień. Powoli uświadamiał sobie gdzie jest. Grimmauld Place nr.12, no tak… Był to jego ostatni dzień w tym domu, a za kilka godzin będzie siedział w ekspresie Londyn - Hogwart. Nareszcie wróci tam, gdzie jego prawdziwe miejsce, z dala od tych okropnych ścian, kryjących tyle przykrych wspomnień. Dom należał teraz do niego, ale nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie chciał do niego wrócić. Nie mogąc zasnąć, czytał pod kołdrą podręcznik od Lupina, przerywał jednak za każdym razem, gdy usłyszał jakiś najmniejszy hałas, bojąc się bezpodstawnie, że tamten auror znowu go zastraszy. Gdy już w końcu zamknął oczy, dręczyły go dziwne sny: Biegł za pociągiem, do Hogwartu przez pola i goniły go rozwścieczone psy. Gdy udało mu się dobiec do ostatniego wagonu, przez okno zobaczył Dudleya ze Stworkiem na ramieniu.

- Jeśli nie mogę już służyć Blackom, to Stworek znalazł sobie nowego pana!

- Dudley…co, ty…tu? – Harry próbował złapać oddech i wskoczyć do pociągu. Goniące go psy poszarpały już nogawkę jego spodni.

Dudley ubrany był w szatę czarodzieja, a Stworek przewieszoną miał przez szyję plecionkę z kwiatów, jakby wrócił przed chwilą z tropikalnych wysp.

- Ja nie jestem takim nieudacznikiem jak ty Potter. Zobacz, wzięli mnie nawet do drużyny. – zaprezentował Harryemu miotłę; jego własną Błyskawicę! - Zostałem nowym szukającym. Wracaj lepiej do sprzątania nieudaczniku - Dudley wycelował w niego różdżką - Incaledesco!

Harryego coś uderzyło w twarz i oślepiło jasne światło. W tym samym momencie Ron go obudził, ciskając w niego szkolną szatą.

- Ja już schodzę na śniadanie, nie będę na ciebie czekał w nieskończoność! - usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi i Harry został w pokoju sam.

Od kilku dni Ron zawsze wcześnie wstawał i schodził na śniadanie. Próbował zobaczyć Fleur, zanim ta pójdzie do pracy z Billem. Molly Weasley postanowiła, że ona i Bill zamieszkają z nimi do końca letnich wakacji.

- Rzeczywiście, musi sobie znaleźć dziewczynę – Harry westchnął i pośpiesznie się ubrał. Cieszył się, że to już ostatni dzień spędzony tutaj, przynajmniej nie będzie już musiał sprzątać. Do dnia wyjazdu, zdążyli jeszcze tylko ogarnąć ten schowek piętro niżej, a nadmiar mebli przenieśli do pokoju, z którego został przepędzony ghul. Znów nie udało się pani Weasley odkleić głów skrzatów, ubrała je więc w kolorowe peruki, żeby nie budziły aż tak wielkiego obrzydzenia. Zrobiła to głównie dla tego, żeby nie słuchać ciągłych narzekań Fleur.  
- Będę musiała poprosić o to kiedyś Dumbledora, Moody sobie z nimi nie poradził – wspominała o tym za każdym razem, gdy przechodziła obok skrzacich głów.

Wszyscy już wczoraj spakowali swoje kufry, teraz tylko czekały w przedpokoju. Rodzice Hermiony mieli przyjechać na peron wraz z resztą jej bagaży. Kontynuowała naukę wielu przedmiotów, co w połączeniu z grubością książek robiło wrażenie. Hermiona nie zdecydowała się jeszcze, jaki zawód wybierze. Wszyscy odradzali jej mugoloznawstwo nad którym się zastanawiała, miała świetne stopnie, ale nauczycielką nie mogła zostać w zbyt młodym wieku.

- Może powinnam zostać tłumaczem w Gringgocie? Nie, to nie to, albo szkoleniem troli na ochroniarzy, nie nie nie. Tutaj sytuacja jest skomplikowana, gdybym żyła jeszcze w świecie mugoli to pewnie po rodzicach zostałabym dentystką.

- Kim? – Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć, że Ron nie wie kim są dentyści…no, w końcu uzdrowiciele nie dzielą się na tak określoną grupę jak mugolscy lekarze.

- Taki uzdrowiciel, co leczy zęby.

- Tylko zęby? Żartujesz?

- Ech, nieważne Ron.

Jedli pośpiesznie śniadanie. Oprócz ich czwórki, w jadalni znajdowała się jeszcze tylko pani Weasley i Moody. Ale dlaczego auror z Brygady Uderzeniowej nie zjadł z nimi nawet jednego posiłku? Harry się nad tym zastanawiał, ale się tym zbytnio nie przejmował, już nigdy więcej nie miał ochoty go oglądać. Czyżby wszyscy aurorzy byli aż tacy nieprzyjemni? Nie! Przecież Tonks jest jedną z sympatyczniejszych osób, jakie spotkał. A Moody wbrew pozorom wcale nie był taki nieprzyjemny na jakiego wyglądał.

- Harmiono.

- Tak proszę pani?

-Twój kot, zostanie odesłany prosto do ekspresu do Hogwartu, Tonks się tym zajmie, więc nie musisz czekać na rodziców. Krzywołap trafi prosto do przedziału dla prefektów.

- Ach! Chciałam się z nimi pożegnać. A czy chociaż przyjadą na peron?

- Nie. Po pierwsze ze względu na bezpieczeństwo ich, jak również twoje, po drugie…nie przejdziemy przez niego.

Harry, Hermiona i Ginny zaniemówili. Nawet Ron przestał myśleć o Fleur i skończył mieszać swoją herbatę, co robił już od kilku minut.

- To, w jaki sposób się tam dostaniemy? Musimy przecież przejść przez barierkę!

- Teleportujemy się na miejsce Hermiono, zaraz przy pociągu.

- To tak można?

- Dumbledore dostał specjalne pozwolenie, wasze bagaże również zostaną tam odesłane. Harry, Ginny, wasze rzeczy pomoże wam wnieść Moody. Nie macie wydzielonego przedziału więc chociaż tak wam pomożemy.

- Ok.

Po śniadaniu nawet nie mięli pojęcia, ile czasu spędzili na upewnieniu się, czy spakowali wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Ron znalazł jeszcze w salonie paczkę pokarmu dla świstoświnki, a Ginny zestaw „Cud miód czarownica" i kolorowe gazety dla dziewcząt.

- Czas na nas – zawołał Moody, który właśnie odesłał ich bagaże. Ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Gdy przechodzili przez korytarz, Harry zauważył, że w drzwiach wyjściowych czeka na nich ten okropny auror. Który jak tylko zobaczył, że się zbliżają, zarzucił kaptur na głowę i wyszedł z domu.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, zaczynało padać.

- Harry, Ron podejdźcie do mnie – uczepili się rękawa Moodyego, podczas gdy Hermiona i Ginny teleportowały się z panią Weasley. Wszyscy znaleźli się na samym końcu wagonów pociągu. Nikt nie zauważył ich przybycia, ponieważ większość zawsze gromadziła się przy lokomotywie, od której unosił się dym i tak ograniczając widoczność na peronie.

- Ronaldzie, Hermiono – powiedziała pani Weasley – wasze bagaże są już w przedziale dla prefektów, zajmijcie szybko miejsca. Pamiętajcie unikajcie kłopotow i powodzenia w nowym roku szkolnym. Harry kochaneczku, wolałabym żebyś zajął miejsce z przodu, nie mogliśmy ci zarezerwować osobnego przedziału, no, ale teraz będziesz bezpieczny, wolałabym jednak żebyś unikał różnych zaczepek – uścisnęła go, po czym poszła pożegnać się z Hermioną i własnymi dziećmi.

- Eee, Ginny może poszukamy jakiegoś…

- Przykro mi Harry, ale już się umówiłam - weszła do pociągu i zaczęła szukać swoich koleżanek.

Gdy Harry wchodził po stopniach zobaczył kontem oka jak Szalonooki rozmawia ukradkiem z tamtym aurorem. Moody z całych sił próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale powstał tylko dziwny grymas na jego twarzy, wiec chciał podać mu rękę ale tamten zignorował go i zniknął przechodząc przez barierkę na mugolską stronę dworca.

Ron i Hermiona poszli już do swojego przedziału, więc samotny Wybraniec, wbrew prośbie matki Rona - zajął jeden z ostatnich przedziałów. Nie pomachał jej z okna, bo nie chciał żeby wiedziała, ze jej nie posłuchał. Dopiero gdy pociąg ruszył usiadł przy oknie i na wolnych fotelach postawił swoje rzeczy. Jeśli miał siedzieć sam, to po co miałby się męczyć przy wkładaniu kufra na półki bagażowe?  
Mijały minuty, monotonne pejzaże mknęły za oknem. Z nudów Harry zaczął studiować swój podręcznik do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Wolno było już używać różdżek, więc wyciągnął ją z kieszeni, w razie gdyby trafił na jakieś przydatne zaklęcie. Był ciekaw, jaki teraz trafi im się nowy nauczyciel. Był zaskoczony, bo dotychczas na lekcjach przerabiali nieskomplikowane zaklęcia obronne i sposoby rozpoznawania magicznych stworzeń, które na co dzień ciężko było spotkać. A teraz, czekała ich porządna szkoła zaklęć obronnych, instrukcje do rozpoznawania i walki z groźnymi magicznymi stworzeniami, oraz nawet kilka rozdziałów o starożytnej magii i sposobów jak się od niej ubezpieczyć: amulety, uroki a nawet kilka eliksirów. Biorąc pod uwagą poprzednie podręczniki, które przerabiali, nowy nauczyciel musiał być bardziej negatywnie nastawiony do otoczenia niż Moody i raczej nie miał dobrego zdania o magicznych stworzeniach.  
Autor podręcznika, Cyrus Farel, przestrzegał czytelnika przed zadawaniem się ze stworzeniami innych ras, zwłaszcza „mieszańcami", ponieważ mogą być bardziej niebezpieczni niż prawdziwi przedstawiciele innego gatunku. Harry miał wrażenie, że jest to męski odpowiednik Umbridge i raczej nie czuł do niego sympatii, przecież Hagrid też jest takim „mieszańcem" a autor również ostrzega przed olbrzymami.

- Jeszcze nie jesteśmy w szkole a ty już się uczysz – Harry usłyszał znajomy, rozmarzony głos, w drzwiach stała Loona Lovegood, na szyi zawieszony miała naszyjnik z kapsli po piwie kremowym a na ręce bransoletkę z metalowych nakrętek. Nie była sama. Obok niej stał Neville, który przyciągnął swój kufer i postawił go naprzeciwko Harryego, z kieszeni wyglądała mu ropucha Teodora.

- Mo… mogę Harry? Wszędzie mi mówią, że zajęte, a z poprzedniego mnie wygonili ślizgoni.

- Jasne, siadaj – obok Nevilla usiadła nie czekająca na zaproszenie Loona.

- Możecie wziąć te toboły? Chciałybyśmy usiąść! – Do przedziału weszły jeszcze dwie, podobne do siebie dziewczyny, zapewne siostry. Harry nie kojarzył z wyglądu żadnej z nich. Jedna miała długie włosy o odcieniu ciemny blond, druga, krótkie jasnobrązowe. Serdeczny uśmiech nie schodził z ich twarzy. Blondynka wyciągnęła różdżkę, którą skierowała na wszystkie kufry (w tym ich własne i Loony), które w mgnieniu oka znalazły się na półce bagażowej.

- Jestem Clara – powiedziała szatynka i wyciągnęła do Harryego rękę – a to moja siostra Hazel – usiadły po jego obu stronach – jesteśmy z tego samego roku co Loona. Pewnie nas nie znasz, ale też jesteśmy z Gryffindoru.

Wybraniec poczuł się trochę niezręcznie – brakowało tu jeszcze tylko Collina. Zaskoczony był, że Loona je tu przyprowadziła.

- One są miłe – zupełnie jakby czytała w jego myślach – to ja się z nimi nie zadawałam, bo wydawały mi się namolne – zawsze waliła prosto z mostu – ale są bardzo sympatyczne, żałuję że nie były razem z nami w GD.

- Nasz Wybraniec jest chyba małomówny – powiedziała Hazel.

- No, ale nie będziemy tak w ciszy siedzieć przez całą drogę, czekają nas w tym roku SUM'y, więc będzie mało czasu na pogaduszki w pokoju wspólnym, w drodze to co innego.

Zaczęły opowiadać o wszystkim, o wakacjach, rodzinie, przez jakieś 20 minut nikt nie wtrącał się do tego ich dialogu, ale później wszyscy chętnie przyłączyli się do rozmowy. Zeszło nawet na temat Quidditcha i obelg na temat Snape'a. Harry nie przepuszczał, że można prowadzić zaciekłe dyskusje na takie błahe tematy i tak swobodnie rozmawiać z osobami, które dopiero co się poznało.

Rodzice sióstr McStain prowadzili na Pokątnej mały sklepik, który można by nazwać apteką, ale sprzedawali tam tylko lecznicze rośliny i zajmowali się leczeniem amuletami i kamieniami.

- Naprawdę szkoda, że tylko nieliczni uzdrowiciele korzystają z takich metod. Przecież to jest starożytna magia a nie jakieś mugolskie zabobony! O zupełnie jak w tej książce – Clara wzięła do ręki leżący na podłodze otwarty podręcznik do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – korzystają z kamieni… Ojej! – przyjrzała się rozdziałowi z podręcznika – nowy nauczyciel chyba nie lubi innych magicznych ras. Na dzień dobry jak unieszkodliwić i pozbyć się wampira. Ale może będzie miał na tyle rozsądku, że nie będzie obrażał centaurów. Dotychczasowe podręczniki to przy tej pikuś, są nawet antyuroki. Odkąd jesteśmy w Hogwarcie niczego takiego nie uczono - złożyła książkę i położyła ją na półce obok okna.

Na zewnątrz zaczął zapadać zmrok, był to znak, że zaczęli się zbliżać do stacji Hogesmade. Zarzucili na siebie szkolne szaty i zapakowali do kufrów to, czego nie udało im się zjeść przez całą drogę.

- Myślicie, że będzie padać? – odezwał się Neville.

- Może oznacza to, że niedaleko są dementorzy.

- Głupia, wtedy byłaby mgła, to że ich nie ma nie oznacza, że nie może padać, naprawdę to jest jakaś okropna kara, że muszę mieć taką głupią siostrę.

- To ty ostatnio mówiłaś, że druzgotki…

- Och, ucisz się!

- Ja wiem, co przepędziło dementorów. W gazecie u taty napisali, że przepędziły je olbrzymy, one wcale nie są takie głupie jak się zwykle uważa. Dementorzy oprócz strachu żywią się też trzciną cukrową, którą uprawiają olbrzymy i z której robią cukier na lukrowane pióra. Dzięki nim olbrzymy mogą zawładnąć umysłami młodych czarodziejów. Chciały w ten sposób opanować ministerstwo. Aby temu zapobiec, gdy wzrastała sprzedaż słodyczy, zdarzało się, że po czarodziei, którzy kupowali dużo lukrowanych piór przychodzili tajemniczy, ubrani na biało nieznajomi. Dementorzy zjadły ich zbiory więc postanowiły ich się pozbyć.

- Może pójdziemy zapytać się konduktora za ile będziemy na miejscu? – Zapytała Clara – kto idzie ze mną?

-Ja!!! – powiedzieli wszyscy oprócz Loony.

Nie mieli jednak okazji wyjść z przedziału, bo w tej samej chwili weszła do niego Hermiona i Ron.

- Eee… No w końcu cię znaleźliśmy. Przepraszamy Harry nie mogliśmy przyjść wcześniej. Chcieliśmy tylko powiedzieć, że za 15 minut będziemy na miejscu.

Hermiona i Ron wpatrywali się ze zdziwieniem na dwie rozchichotane dziewczyny otaczające Pottera. Harry jakby wiedział o czym myślą i postanowił uprzedzić ich, zanim zaczną wysnuwać jakieś niedorzeczności.

- To jest Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley, a to są Clara i Hazel McStain. – Harry z powrotem usiadł na swoim miejscu, pozostali zrobili to samo, tylko Hermiona i Ron stali w drzwiach przyglądając się dwóm dziewczynom siedzących obok młodego Pottera – są z klasy Loony.

- Miło was poznać – powiedziała Clara i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

- Nam również – odpowiedział niepewnie Ron – musimy już iść, mamy powiadomić resztę, że niedługo wysiadamy.

Zasunęli za sobą drzwi od przedziału.

- Od kiedy gazety nazywają go „Wybrańcem" to wszystkie dziewczyny nagle na niego lecą - usłyszeli zza zamkniętych drzwi.

- Nie bądź śmieszny Ron.

Po niecałym kwadransie pociąg się zatrzymał. Wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli kierować się do wyjścia. Korytarz między przedziałami był bardzo zatłoczony, bez przerwy ktoś wpadał na hałaśliwe grupy. Nevillowi uciekła ropucha, więc musiał poczekać, aż zrobi się mniej tłoczno.  
- Nie możesz jej przywołać? – zaproponowała Hazel

- N…Nie wiem czy potrafię… - wyjąkał Neville

- I mówi to szóstoklasista… - dziewczyna wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni różdżkę.  
Po minucie wszyscy udali się do wozów, które zawieść ich miały pod mury zamku.  
Przywołana zaklęciem Teodora siedziała schowana głęboko w kieszeni swojego właściciela. Aby nie uciekła, Loona zapięła kieszeń agrafką, którą nosiła przy mankiecie spodni. Weszli do powozu, który natychmiast ruszył ciągnięty przez tresale. Ruszyli tak gwałtownie, że Harry, który jeszcze nie zajął miejsca upadł na podłogę, a z kieszeni wyleciało mu kilka monet, 4 fasolki wszystkich smaków i kilka innych przedmiotów.

- Skąd to masz? – zapytała Hazel.

Podniosła z podłogi szmaragdowy płaski kamyk z dziwnymi nacięciami, który Harry znalazł za szafą w jednym z pokoi w którym robił porządki w domu przy Grimmauld Place.

- To jest bardzo rzadkie, ktoś u ciebie z rodziny kolekcjonuje coś takiego?

- Ten kamień? Znalazłem go, a wiesz, co to jest?

Dziewczyna zaczęła go dokładnie oglądać.

- Bez wątpienia. Mamy w domu mnóstwo ksiąg o amuletach i musimy się ich uczyć na pamięć, bo rodzice chcą żebyśmy w przyszłości prowadziły ich sklep. To kamień Signfingo bardzo stary amulet… Służy np. do okultyzmu.

- O! – Loona przysunęła się bliżej nie chcą stracić żadnego słowa z opowieści.

- … Był niezbędnym elementem podczas rzucania uroków, aby złe duchy nie powodowały szkód w cudzym domu, potrafią sprawić, żeby duchy nie przechodziły przez próg… - mówiła to z taką pasją, jakby opowiadała niewiarygodny dreszczowiec i Harry miał wrażenie, że ona to tylko wymyśla, żeby móc później żartować z Loony, która zawsze brała niewiarygodne historie na poważnie.

Oddała Harryemu jego znalezisko. Gdyby to było coś innego, po prostu by go jej podarował, ale ten amulet był niezwykły, można było na niego patrzeć godzinami. Gdy obracało się go pod różnymi kątami to czasem stawał się przeźroczysty, a niekiedy położony np. na biurko, prześwietlał drewno i widać było, co jest w szufladzie poniżej.

- Masz szczęście Harry, że znajdujesz takie rzeczy – powiedziała z natchnieniem Loona – ojciec opowiadał mi kiedyś, jak…

Nie skończyła mowy, bo właśnie wozy się zatrzymały, więc musieli już być pod bramą zamku.

- Ja już chcę ucztę, umieram z głodu – Clara otworzyła drzwiczki i zeskoczyła na ziemię. Cała grupa ruszyła po kamiennych schodach prowadzących do wnętrza zamku. Wielka Sala przystrojona była tysiącem płonących świec wiszących pod sufitem. Nad zaczarowanym sklepieniem, przez które było widać księżyc wyłaniający się zza chmur, latały maleńkie, błyszczące stworzenia. To elfy rozsypywały świecące konfetti, które nie opadało na podłogę, lecz unosiło się i wirowało w powietrzu, wyglądało to jak wielobarwne fale. Na ścianach wisiały kolorowe, bogato zdobione tkaniny obok nich kwiatowe girlandy. Harry i Nevile podeszli do stołu Gryffindoru gdzie zajęli miejsca jeszcze dla Hermiony i Rona, którzy właśnie weszli do Sali.

- Mam nadzieję, że przydział pierwszoroczniaków pójdzie szybko bo konam z głodu – Ron usiadł obok Harryego a Hermiona naprzeciwko jego. – W pociągu bez przerwy jakieś małolaty nie dawały nam spokoju, ale ty chyba dobrze się bawiłeś?

- No nie, Ron! – Hermiona nie zdążyła wygłosić swojej opinii, bo dyrektor powstał, a Minerwa McGonagall wniosła starą Tiarę przydziału.

Harry dopiero teraz spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Dumbledore ubrany był w granatową szatę i uśmiechał się do grupy pierwszoroczniaków, którzy wystraszeni stali w zwartym szeregu, czekając na przydział do domów.  
Zauważył Snape'a, jak zwykle ubranego w czarną szatę, jego nienawistne spojrzenie utkwione były na mężczyźnie, który siedział kilka krzeseł na lewo od niego. Był to mężczyzna o siwiejących już włosach i ponurym wyrazie twarzy, ale nie sprawiał wrażenia nieprzyjemnego. Wyglądał na takiego, który bardzo schudł w krótkim czasie. Harry zdążył jeszcze tylko pomachać do Hagrida zanim Dyrektor rozpoczął przemowę.

- Witam serdecznie wszystkich uczniów, zarówno tych, którzy po raz kolejny powrócili do murów naszej szkoły, jak i tych, którzy przy pomocy Tiary Przydziału zastaną umieszczeni za kilka chwil w jednym z czterech domów i będą mogli rozpocząć naukę sztuk magicznych. A są to: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff i Slytherin, każdy z tych domów reprezentuje inne wartości, które należy pielęgnować. Bowiem to założyciele tej szkoły przelali na Tiarę Przydziału swoje myśli, dzięki którym każdy z was znajdzie się w odpowiednim miejscu. Od teraz mieszkańców swego nowego "domu" musicie traktować jak własną rodzinę, ba, wszystkich waszych towarzyszy, każdego ucznia bez wyjątku macie tak traktować. Pamiętajcie, tylko zjednoczone siły będą w stanie pokonać przeszkody, które nagromadziły się teraz w tych trudnych czasach.

Harry przestał słuchać, przypatrywał się stołowi Ślizgonów. Draco Malfly siedział pomiędzy swymi dwoma gorylami Crablem i Goylem, wyglądał okropnie. Był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle i miał nieprzytomne spojrzenie, jakby spotkał go niedawno coś okropnego. To na chwilę nawet Harryego ucieszyło. Malfloy nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z życia, w końcu to przez Harryego, ojciec Dracona trafił wreszcie do Azkabanu z którego nie uciekł nawet po zniknięciu dementorów.

-_ Ostatnio dzieje się coś dziwnego _– powiedział sam do siebie w myślach Harry – _Wszyscy podejrzanie się zachowują, odciągają mnie od spraw Zakonu. Do tego jeszcze coś niedobrego stało się Lupinowi, to nie były objawy jego wilkołactwa. No i dlaczego Dumbledore powołał do pomocy tych dziwnych ludzi, którzy pomimo swych obowiązków nie pokazują się na oczy. Co on zamierza?_ Muszę się tego jak najszybciej dowiedzieć. – spojrzał na dyrektora, który jakiś czas temu skończył przemawiać a zastąpiła go stara Tiara, która od jakiegoś czasu recytowała swą pieśń.

Gdy zło rozplata swe pędy  
Które jak chwasty próbują wrosnąć w glebę

Ogień jedności i wspólnoty może stawić im czoła  
I Nawet, gdy cień urazy z umysłu nie znika  
Zwyciężyć musi największa magia  
Która niczym ogień od przodków pochodzi

Wyschnięte dusze, które niczym opadłe liście  
Odrywają się od źródła tej mocy  
Nie powrócą już, lecz siać zamęt będą  
Lecz tam gdzie wirują liście, łatwo o ogień  
Który jest wolą i jednością  
Ognia cień rozświetla umysły  
A wśród listowia  
Znów pojawiają się pąki kwiecia.

Tiara zamilkła, przez chwile panowała cisza i powoli rozległy się ciche, pojedyncze brawa. Rozpoczął się przydział, McGonagall wyczytywała raz po raz nazwisko i imię nowego ucznia, który podchodził do stolika i czekał, aż usłyszy nazwę swego domu. Właśnie przyszła pora na Adesis Glorię.

- Tiara zmieniła styl – Ron przyglądał się nowej uczennicy, która podchodziła do stołu Krukonów – Największa moc, jedność, liście , skąd ona berze takie dziwaczne teksty!

Hermiona ciężko westchnęła

- To stary celtycki poemat - powiedziała pod nosem, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.

- „Tam gdzie wirują liście łatwo o ogień" – zacytował – A tam gdzie puste talerze łatwo o głód – Harry zaśmiał się razem z Ronem, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi bo właśnie rozległy się gromkie brawa jak Crades Bill zasiadł do stołu Gryfonów.

Mijały minuty, aż w końcu zostało tylko kilka osób do przydzielenia do domów. W końcu, gdy Zydlle Richard usiadł wśród Puchonów, dyrektor ponownie wstał.

- Zanim rozpocznie się uczta, na która wszyscy czekają z wytęsknieniem…

- Oj tak – powiedział pod nosem Ron.

- Mam kilka ogłoszeń – poprawił swoje okulary-połówki i kontynuował – Ze względu na zaistniałą sytuację, postępując według słów starej Tiary Przydziału powinniśmy się zjednoczyć i zapomnieć o wszystkich dawnych urazach, bo tylko w ten sposób uda nam się pokonać Lorda Voldemorta – rozległy się stłumione okrzyki – Tylko wspólnymi siłami będziemy mogli coś zdziałać. Dopiero gdy pozbędziemy się zawiści i nienawiści z własnego umysłu możemy pokonać zło, które teraz oplata nas coraz ciaśniej. Ale ono nie jest w stanie nas całkowicie pokonać, bo tylko my wiemy co to prawdziwa lojalność i oddanie, możemy walczyć o słuszna sprawę, bo nie jesteśmy sami – umilkł na chwilę – Nie dokonamy tego również bez wiedzy, a przez kolejne miesiące, każdy z was będzie się starał ją przyswoić ze wszystkich sił. Przedstawiam wam więc, waszego nowego nauczyciela, który pozwoli wam tę wiedzę zdobywać – powstał siwiejący mężczyzna, którego Dumdledore wskazał ręką – Oto profesor Cyrus Farel, niezwykle uzdolniony czarodziej, dotychczas uzdrowiciel ze Szpitala Świętego Munga, który będzie was kształcić z zakresu Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – czarodziej ukłonił się lekko i zasiadł na swoje miejsce z powrotem, został przywitany przez słabe brawa.

- _Gdzieś już słyszałem to nazwisko, zaraz_ - Harry usiłował sobie przypomnieć skąd. Przypomniał sobie i spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz, siedział niedaleko Hagrida. Wybraniec był ciekaw jak musi się teraz czuć w obecności półolbrzyma, o „mieszańcach" w swojej książce nie wypowiadał się zbyt pochlebnie.

- Zabronione jest – ciągnął dalej Dumbledore – wchodzenie w obręb Zakazanego Lasu. Nie wolno nikomu wychodzić z zamku, jeśli nie ma na to specjalnego pozwolenia, nie udaje się do cieplarni lub na trening quiddicha. Wszelkie próby łamania tego przepisu będą surowo karane. Po godzinie 22 wszyscy uczniowie mają znajdować się w swoich dormitoriach, obecność będzie sprawdzana. Wyjątkiem będą ci uczniowie, którzy jak wyżej, posiadają odpowiednie pozwolenie. Pan Filch prosił również o poinformowanie Was, że nowa lista zakazanych przedmiotów jest wywieszona w każdym pokoju wspólnym. Nie wolno oczywiście używać zaklęć na korytarzach – Przestał mówić i poprawił swoje okulary – A teraz koniec z oficjalnymi sprawami, WCINAJCIE!!!

Ułamek sekundy później, stoły zaczęły uginać się od nadmiaru potraw. Każdą wolną powierzchnię wypełniały półmiski z mięsem i sałatkami, wędliny, owoce, wazy wypełnione gorącą zupą. Frytki, ryby, zapiekanki, nie sposób byłoby wymienić wszystkich smakołyków. Harry dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak bardzo jest głodny. Nałożył sobie kawałek kurczaka, lasagne, porcję jajek na bekonie i kawałek omletu. Podobne porcje zjadał na drugie śniadanie jego kuzyn Dudley. Jednak młody Potter był tak głodny, że byłby w stanie wziąć jeszcze dokładkę. Tak też zrobił. Zjadł jeszcze cały talerz naleśników i zapiekanego makaronu, wszystko popijał litrami soku dyniowego. Ron nie miał nawet szansy żeby w pociągu coś zjeść. Kanapki, które zrobiła mu matka były z piklowanym mięsem, którego nie znosił. Więc teraz brał w ręce wszystko co jadalne i znajdujące się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Pochłaniał to tak łapczywie, jakby głodował przez dobre parę tygodni. Kiedy na stole pojawiły się desery, próbował wepchnąć sobie do ust połowę brytfanki ciasta biszkoptowego, nie krojąc go na kawałki. Harry ukroił wielką porcję ciasta dyniowego i zajadał się nim na przemian z wielką misą lodów bakaliowych i czekoladowych.

Gdy potrawy zniknęły z talerzy Harry próbował się podnieść, ale był tak przejedzony, że musiał złapać się stołu, aby nie upaść.

- Naprawdę nie wiem jak Dudley może tyle zjeść– powiedział głośno.

Ron też miał trudności z chodzeniem, więc postanowili razem się w jakiś sposób doczołgać do dormitorium. Podpierali się wzajemnie i wyglądali tak jakby byli pijani.

- Ciekawe jak teraz wejdziecie po schodach – minęła ich Hermiona i wybiegła z Sali.

- A ona dokąd? Chyba nie do biblioteki? – Ron się zachwiał – przysięgam, że jutro nie tknę śniadania!

Nie wiedzieli ile czasu zajęło im dojście do dormitorium, ale jak już znaleźli się na właściwym piętrze, korytarze były już dawno opustoszałe. Harry był tak wykończony, że nie zdążył się nawet przebrać w piżamy i padł w ubraniu na łóżko.

Następnego ranka zjadł z Ronem tylko po jednym toście i czekał, aż McGonagall podejdzie do nich i poda im nowy plan zajęć. Właśnie udzielała rad Hermionie.

- Bardzo jestem z ciebie zadowolona panno Granger. Doskonałe stopnie, jeśli utrzymasz poziom i równie dobrze zdasz OWUTEMY, wszędzie znajdziesz zatrudnienie. Czy już się zdecydowałaś, co będziesz robić po szkole?

- Jeszcze nie, ale na pewno dam odpowiedź przed końcem roku.

- Mam taką nadzieją, jeśli będziesz kontynuować naukę wszystkich przedmiotów to na dłuższą metę nie wyjdzie ci to na zdrowie. Wszystkie Zmieniacze Czasu zostały już zniszczone, więc nic już nie poradzę na nadmiar twoich obowiązków. Proszę cię o jak najszybszą odpowiedź.

- Dobrze pani profesor – Hermiona otrzymała swój zwitek pergaminu i pośpiesznie kończyła śniadanie, za godziną czekała ją lekcja Starożytnych Runów.

- Teraz pan Potter… Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, wybitny – przyglądała się uważnie jego ocenom – popracuj bardziej nad pozostałymi a być może uda ci się zostać aurorem, zwłaszcza eliksirami – oddała Harryemu jego plan.

- To będę mógł zdawać eliksiry?

- Profesor Snape zgodził się przyjmować do swojej klasy uczniów, którzy uzyskali „powyżej oczekiwań" w zamian zorganizowane będą dodatkowe lekcje eliksirów w piątek po zajęciach. – odeszła od zszokowanego Harryego i zwróciła się do Rona.

Harry przyjrzał się spisowi przedmiotów. Przed obiadem czekały go dwie godziny Obrony Przed Czarną Magią z Puchonami. Po południu tylko Zaklęcia z Krukonami. W tym roku czekało go – teoretycznie - dużo czasu wolnego. Następnego dnia od samego rana – lekcja eliksirów ze Ślizgonami. To zepsuło mu humor. Poczekał aż Ron przestudiuje swój plan i ruszyli razem do dormitorium. Oprócz nich było tam tylko kilku siódmoklasistów i Dean Thomas ślęczący nad podręcznikiem od runów. Usiedli w swoich ulubionych fotelach i jeszcze raz zaczęli oglądać swój plan lekcji.

- Pierwsza lekcja to Obrona. Ciekawe jaki będzie ten nowy nauczyciel… - zaczął Ron – mieliśmy już wilkołaka.

- Lupina!

- No tak, sorry. Lupina! – Ron się wyraźnie speszył – to ciekawe kogo nam teraz podeślą.

- Na pewno by za Remusem nie przepadał, bez problemu za to dogadałby się z Umbridge.

- Mamy farta, że Snape się zgodził przyjąć nas do klasy, a co mówiła McGonagall?

- Dodatkowe lekcje w piątki, jeśli początek weekendu mamy przesiedzieć ze Snapem, to wolałbym już nie kontynuować wkuwania tych durnych eliksirów. No ale tylko tak można zostać aurorem…

- A słuchaj – Ron zmienił temat - Co to były za dziewczyny, co siedziały z tobą w przedziale?  
- Już wam mówiłem, są z klasy Loony. A co, chciałbyś się z którąś umówić? – Harry złośliwie wyszczerzył zęby – Nie będziesz się musiał niczym martwić, bo by cię przegadały. Zapytam jedną z nich.

- Przestań! Zawsze to ty wyrywasz wszystkie dziewczyny, chyba muszę z tobą częściej siedzieć w przedziale.

- Ron a poza tym to… - nie dokończył; czyżby Ron nadal był zazdrosny, że Fleur ciągle jak go spotykała dziękowała mu za uratowanie jej młodszej siostry? Jego przyjaciel miał tendencje to niespełnionych miłości. Kiedyś podobała mu się Madame Rosmerta a teraz narzeczona jego brata. – Ginny ma racje, musisz sobie znaleźć dziewczynę.

Portret się uchylił (nowe hasło brzmiało: jeżyny) i do pokoju wspólnego wpadła Hermiona, która wbiegła do swego dormitorium i po chwili wróciła trzymając po pachą swój ciężki podręcznik do Runów.

- Ja biegnę na zajęcia – krzyknęła do nich, gdy ponownie uchylała portret, po chwili Dean zrozumiał, że za chwilę również zaczyna lekcje, więc wstał z pufy i ruszył w stronę wyjścia – Zobaczymy się w klasie profesora Farel'a – portret Grubej Damy zasunął się. Ciszę przerywały tylko rozmowy siódmoklasistek, które cieszyły się z ostatnich wolnych chwil, zanim rozpoczną ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Harry natomiast wyczekiwał, kiedy rozpocznie się Obrona Przed Czarną Magią. Nie można było wychodzić z zamku a na zewnątrz była piękna pogoda, aż go kusiło, żeby wydobyć z wnętrza swojego kufra pelerynę niewidkę.


	7. Rozdział 6: Siostry część 2

Moody i Tonks czekali aż mężczyzna siedzący przy stole w jadalni domu przy Grimmauld Place nr12 wreszcie coś powie. Jego czarne włosy sięgające ramion opadały mu na twarz. Po długiej chwili ciszy odgarnął je i zwrócił się do swojej kuzynki. Wyglądał teraz znacznie młodziej niż jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Prawie tak samo zanim trafił do Azkabanu, zupełnie jakby cofnął się w czasie i nie musiał przeżywać tego wszystkiego co w więzieniu, co tak bardzo nadszarpnęło jego zdrowie i wygląd. Nie miał już tak wyraźnych zmarszczek, naciągniętej skóry i ziemistej cery, wyglądał na młodszego przynajmniej o te dziesięć lat.

- Co nakłoniło Dumbledora do tego, żeby… - prawie po każdym słowie przełykał głośno ślinę.

- Podobno tylko on mógł cię sprowadzić z powrotem, ale jak możesz w ogóle tak mówić? Nawet nie wiesz co przeżywałam, co MY przeżywaliśmy. Powinieneś być wdzięczny.

- Jestem… ale...

- Ale dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? – Moody usiadł naprzeciwko niego – To jest bardzo poważna sprawa.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze żyje, powierzyłem go Dumbledorowi.

- A on… no cóż trafił swój do swoich. Dumbledore też postąpił nierozważnie ukrywając taką "informację", a na dodatek sam doprowadził do tego, że oni stali się jeszcze bardziej bezczelni. Mając go w swoich szeregach stali się jeszcze groźniejsi!

- Nie mów tak Moody! – Tonks wypiła kolejną szklankę zimnej wody.

- Nie wiem co Dumbledore kombinuje, powiedział że wkrótce się dowiemy, ale ta jego ufność we wszystkich zaczyna być dla nas niebezpieczna. Jeśli dogaduje się z tymi potworami to musi to być coś poważnego. A jeśli „on" do nich trafił, to wybacz Syriuszu, ale musi to być niezły charakterek, również z uwagi na jego… pochodzenie.

- Jak on mógł to zrobić – załamał ręce Black – przecież wie co się działo i jeszcze chce w to wszystkich wciągać.

- Na starość dziwaczeje, mówił coś o „naprawianiu błędów", moim zdaniem popełnia jeszcze większy błąd właśnie w tej chwili! Zwłaszcza po tym, co się stało Lupinowi!

- Jak z nim?

- Już wszystko w porządku – Tonks usiadła ciężko na krześle – spędził kilka tygodni w szpitalu, ale naprawdę już wszystko w porządku. No, pomijając nos i uzębienie, na to nic nie poradzą. Dobrze, że wszystkie twoje wyniki były dobre, trochę cię też odmłodzili. Eliksiry to naprawdę niezwykła dziedzina, Cyrus jest niewiarygodny, może powinien nauczać innego przedmiotu.

- Właściwie to… nie on sporządzał mi wszystkie lekarstwa.

Moody zaczął się śmiać

- To nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby tam była jakaś trucizna.

- Moody! – wrzasnęła Tonks – przecież to…

- Potwór – wpadł jej w słowo Szalonooki.

- Oboje przestańcie. Nie chce teraz o tym myśleć – Syriusz złapał się za głowę – i tak jest ciężko, najważniejsze jest teraz to, abym nie naśladował swoich własnych rodziców. W tym domu jest zbyt dużo kłamstw i tajemnic.

- Dumbledore na to pozwolił, ale nie uważam żebyś…

- Moody, po prostu chcę żebyś powiadomił Albusa, że się zgadzam i chcę zobaczyć Harryego jak najszybciej i tak straciłem mnóstwo czasu, winien jestem mu też wyjaśnienia.

- Chyba mu nie…

- Nie myślałem, że kiedyś, ale skoro Dumbledore chce podpisać z nimi umowę, to chcę, żeby dowiedział się o tym ode mnie. Mówią na siebie Nauthiz, tak?

- Tak.

Moody i Tonks wstali od stołu.

- Chyba jesteśmy podobni prawda?

- O czym ty…?

- Przez te wszystkie lata, nawet nie pomyślałem o tym jak bardzo musi mnie nienawidzić, ale mimo wszystko teraz tu siedzę…

- Musieli coś wymyślić, żeby przekonać Dumbledora do współpracy. Wiem co to za ludzie, a jeśli…

- Kiedyś argumentowałem podobnie Moody, i zobacz co z tego wyszło. Prawdziwa ironia. Może i masz rację, tyle lat spędzonych w ukryciu musiał zrobić swoje.

- Lepiej już chodźmy do Hogwartu Alastorze – Tonks odeszła od stołu – Musimy powiadomić Dumbledora.

Wyszli na korytarz i zniknęli w drzwiach prowadzących z powrotem do świata mugoli. Na zewnątrz zbierały się deszczowe chmury.


	8. Rozdział 7: Uzdrowiciel

Północna Anglia, dzikie pejzaże odstraszają ludność i zwierzęta z wyjątkiem groźnych magicznych stworzeń, które nie potrafią znaleźć sobie innego miejsca. Jednak pośrodku lasów i skał stoi potężny zamek, wzniesiony ponad tysiąc lat temu – Hogwart. Widać go z daleka, jednak mugole i różne stworzenia nie potrafią go dostrzec ani nawet podejść do niego bliżej. Tylko dwie, ubrane w czarne płaszcze postacie przypatrują się z dużej odległości murom zamku, w pobliżu nich nie kręci się żadna istota. Wszystkie się spłoszyły, wrócił ktoś niebezpieczny.

- Trochę lat minęło proszę pana – powiedziała z dziwnym akcentem osoba o bardzo jasnych blond włosach rozwiewanych przez wiatr. – Jednak, jak na tak „potężnych" czarodziei, to od wielu lat nie potrafią poradzić sobie z tym…kryzysem hmm…

- Potężnych…jak na ich możliwości, to żałosnych – odpowiedział spokojny głos.

- Yhmm…Robota to robota, ale pewnie jakieś przywiązanie pozostało.

- Nie, żadnego.

"Uzdrowiciel"

Mury Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa wypełniły się gwarem uczniów. Każdy próbował przed rozpoczęciem lekcji cieszyć się z ostatnich chwil wolności, prefekci nie mogli nadążyć z utrzymaniem porządku i z rekwirowaniem produktów ze sklepu Freda i George'a. W drodze do klasy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Ron przechwycił kilka łajnobomb, wybuchających fałszywych różdżek i gryzących fryzbi.

-Bycie prefektem ma swoje dobre strony, mogę to sobie wszystko zatrzymać, oczywiście nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć, więc nie mów Hermionie. Mogę ci coś zawsze odpalić – wyszczerzył zęby.

- Nie, dzięki, ale nie martw się nie powiem o tym Hermionie.

- Coś przegapiłam? – Za ich plecami pojawiła się Hermiona z całym stosem ciężkich książek w rękach.

- Yyy…jeszcze nie, ale…yyy…o właśnie wchodzimy do klasy, musimy zająć miejsca – Ron szybko wbiegł do sali i usiadł w drugiej ławce od biurka.

Wszyscy powoli zajmowali miejsca i czekali aż pojawi się nowy nauczyciel od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Wystrój pracowni zmieniał się zawsze wraz z nauczycielami. I tym razem nie było wyjątku. Na ścianach wisiały portrety słynnych czarodziei i czarownic, którzy ze znudzeniem przyglądali się uczniom. Kilka gablot wypełnionych było przeróżnymi księgami i srebrnymi sprzętami, podobnych do tych, które w zeszłym roku szkolnym Harry zniszczył w gabinecie Dumbledora. Przez przeszklone szuflady widoczne były również przeróżne, dziwne rośliny i fiolki z tajemniczymi substancjami. Harry zauważył również misę przypominającą myślodsiewnię, jednak była wypełniona innym, czarnym płynem. Gdy podeszło się bliżej, substancja lekko drżała. Tak przyciągała swoją uwagę, że Harry niczym zahipnotyzowany wyciągał już swoją rękę, aby dotknąć palcami powierzchnię płynu.

-Na twoim miejscu nie robiłbym tego chłopcze – rozległ się czyjś głos.

Cała klasa zwróciła głowy w kierunku drzwi. Stał w nich nowy nauczyciel. Był to mężczyzna między 50 a 60 rokiem życia. Sprawiał takie same wrażenie jak Syriusz po swojej ucieczce z Azkabanu, musiał być kiedyś przystojny, a wyglądał na takiego, który bardzo schudł w krótkim odstępie czasu i zmizerniał. Ciemne niegdyś włosy posiwiały a zmarszczki bardzo się pogłębiły, wyglądał więc na starszego niż w rzeczywistości. Również Lupin rzucił się Harryemu na myśl, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

- To zostawiam wam na koniec lekcji, ponieważ do tego zadania należy się przygotować, gdybyś dotknął tej substancji w najlepszym wypadku straciłbyś rękę, a wątpię żeby można by ci było szybko pomóc. – Znów usłyszał ten serdeczny, jednak zmęczony już głos i „Wybraniec" szybko cofnął rękę.

- Więc dlaczego zostawia Pan takie niebezpieczne coś na widoku? – wypalił Dean Thomas.

Czarodziej podszedł wolno do biurka i położył na nim listę z nazwiskami uczniów.

- Każdy, nawet mugol nie powinien zbliżać się do „czegoś", czego nie zna, jeśli nie będzie miał odpowiednich narzędzi do tego by to poznać, czy nawet bronić się przed tym. A ponieważ jesteśmy czarodziejami, mamy znacznie częściej do czynienia z nieznanym, więc wyciąganie ręki do wszystkiego, co wpadnie nam tylko w oko nie jest rozważne, zwłaszcza jeśli mamy do czynienia z Czarną Magią.

- Czarną magią? – Dean przyjrzał się misce.

- Tak chłopcze, mam nadzieję, ze nie pomyliłeś sali? – Profesor spojrzał na listę – Ach, sam zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Cyrus Farel i jak już wiecie jestem waszym nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Obym nauczył was czegoś pożytecznego, to wasz szósty rok w Hogwarcie, a wasi wcześniejsi nauczyciele raczej zbyt wiele po sobie nie pozostawili.

- Wystarczająco – odparł chłodno Harry, wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli. Potter nie zapomniał o tym, że profesor Farel nie przepada za magicznymi stworzeniami, na pewno nie cierpi też wilkołaków. A Lupin był ich najlepszym nauczycielem jakiegokolwiek mieli, był też jego przyjacielem. Nauczył ich wielu rzeczy, możliwe, że tylko dzięki nauce wyczarowywania Patronusa Harry jeszcze żyje.

- Tak uważasz chłopcze? – Oderwał wzrok od listy – Harry prawda? Wiem, że pewnie uważasz, że gdy wyszedłeś cało z Ministerstwa w czerwcu to już nic ci nie zagraża. Dobry czarodziej nie powinien liczyć na łut szczęścia, tylko ciągle się doskonalić, istnieją większe zagrożenia niż kilku niezbyt zdolnych śmierciożerców.

- „Kilku niezbyt zdolnych"? – Warknął groźnie Harry, ci ludzie zabili Syriusza, a ten starzec siedzący za biurkiem zachowuje się tak jakby zjadł wszystkie rozumy!

- Uspokój się, proszę – szepnęła do niego Hermiona.

Farel spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- Wiem, co uważasz panie Potter, ale nie powinieneś się unosić i pyskować na człowieka starszego i bardziej doświadczonego przez los niż ty. Zwłaszcza jeśli jest twoim nauczycielem i może dać ci szlaban – uśmiechnął się pogodnie – usiądź na miejscu, już przepadło nam zbyt wiele czasu – sprawdził listę obecności i nie zwracając już uwagi na wściekłego Harryego zaczął zapoznawać ich z programem nauczania.

- Do tej pory – wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po klasie wśród ławek – uczyliście się głównie teorii i prostych zaklęć obronnych i sposobów radzenia sobie z niektórymi groźnymi stworzeniami. Aby nadrobić zaległości, zwiększyłem wam zakres materiału i jednocześnie podniosłem jego poziom, więc oczekuję od was rzetelnej i ciężkiej pracy. Nauka teorii będzie waszym zadaniem pozalekcyjnym, z której będę robił systematyczne sprawdziany wiedzy. Na lekcjach poznamy przede wszystkim P.R.A.K.T.Y.K.Ę. zaklęć obronnych, uroków i przeciwuroków, ochrony przed klątwami i magicznymi stworzeniami. Poznacie zastosowanie kamieni, runów, będziemy nawet sporządzać eliksiry…

- Eliksiry? – Jęknęła cała klasa

- Tak eliksiry – kontynuował Farel – nie takie, których uczy was profesor Snape, będą to praktyczne antidota na częste trucizny, czy też takie które chronią nawet przed klątwami. Poznacie więc również magię starożytną. A tak, czy ktoś może wie na czym ona polegała?

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w powietrze.

- Każda nauka o magii jest przydatna, bez Zaklęć nie ma Transmutacji i Obrony, bez Zielarstwa nie ma Eliksirów, razem ze mną możecie podszkolić się w tych innych dziedzinach magii, a teraz – podszedł do Hermiony – przydatna staje się nawet Historia Magii, proszę o odpowiedź panno…

- Granger – odpowiedziała

- A więc, panno Granger?

- Magia starożytna opierała się głównie na wróżbiarstwie, zielarstwie, eliksirach, runach i prostych urokach. Dopiero, gdy poznano zastosowanie różdżek zaczęto doskonalić się w zaklęciach i innych pochodnych dziedzinach – wyrecytowała – rozwinęły się więc możliwości czarodziei i ułatwiło im to kontrolę i posługiwanie się swoimi umiejętnościami.

- Zgadza się – potwierdził wykładowca – jednak, gdy zaczęto korzystać z różdżek, zaniedbano właśnie takie dawne dziedziny magii jak przekleństwa, które można rzucić nie korzystając z różdżek, eliksiry, runy czy uważane za wymarłe(jeśli można to tak nazwać) korzystanie z pieczęci. Czyli korzystanie z siły woli, umiejętności doboru składników w przypadku eliksirów i uroków słownych. Uważa się, że większość z tych umiejętności nikt już nie praktykuje, jednak niektóre jej aspekty nadal wykorzystują nieliczni czy też stworzenia magiczne, więc obrona przed nimi jest niezwykle trudna.

- Skoro więc uważa się to za „wymarłe" – odezwał się Ron – to dlaczego…?

- W życiu nie powinniśmy być niczego pewni - przerwał mu Farel – przez wiele lat pracowałem w szpitalu św. Munga i czasami trafiały się przypadki, w których czarodzieje a nawet mugole stawiali się ofiarami tej tzw. „wymarłej" już magii, więc nie można było wszystkim pomóc. Jedynie sytuację można było jako tako opanować w przypadku trucizn. Jak wiecie, wiele jest czarodziejskich rodów które przekazują sobie pewną wiedzę z pokolenia na pokolenie, ich genealogie sięgają wielu wieków, więc istnieje możliwość że wiedza pierwszych czarodziei zostanie wykorzystana w nieodpowiedni sposób. Chce was nauczyć sposobów radzenia sobie z tym niebezpieczeństwem. Zwłaszcza teraz, jak wielu magów usiłuje wykorzystać ją przeciwko innym – zrobił krótką przerwę – Szczególnie ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć Harry.

- Czy Pan zna się na takich klątwach? – Hermiona podniosła rękę, profesor odwrócił się w jej kierunku – nauczymy się kontrataków, antidotów?

- Nie panno Granger, ja nie potrafię rzucać takich uroków, podejrzewam, że praktykują je tylko „pierwsi", ale mogę nauczyć was znanej współczesnym obrony przed nimi, jak i sporządzać antidota.

- „Pierwsi"?- zapytała jasnowłosa Krukonka. Po chwili ręka Hermiony znowu wystrzeliła do góry.

- Według legendy – zaczęła Hermiona, która zobaczyła tylko, że profesor Farel kiwnął głową – Od zarania ludzkości, najpotężniejsze stworzenia magiczne, nazywane youkai; mogły przybierać ludzką postać. Czyli powszechne w wielu wierzeniach demony, opisywane w wielu legendach. W starożytności czczone jako bogowie, np. egipska Hathor. Później znane jako wyrocznie, tutaj najbardziej znanym przykładem jest grecka Sybilla. Pierwsi czarodzieje mieli uzyskać od nich moc, która nie umierając odradza się w każdym kolejnym czarodzieju i czarownicy.

Ron zaczął się krztusić ze śmiechu. Hermiona tylko spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

- Tak, na dodatek uchodzą za pierwsze osobniki korzystające z magii, dość wcześnie pojawiają się w historii. Sama panna Granger odpowiedziała, że wywarły nie byle jaki wpływ w historii ludzkości. A ponieważ potrafią porozumiewać się z innymi rasami, zawsze podkreślały ten sposób swojej wyższości; podobne charaktery jak centaury, jednak są bardziej niebezpieczne. Na szczęście od wieków żyją w odosobnieniu.

- To skąd wiadomo, że jeszcze istnieją? – zapytał Ron – może wymarły?

- Żyją dość długo, a do bezbronnych nie należą, kilku czarodziei, których znam miało tą „przyjemność" spotkania niektórych osobników. Jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu nasze Ministerstwo utrzymywało specjalną placówkę w pobliżu ich miejsca pobytu, była ostatnią znaną w Europie.

- Jak wyglądają? Tak jak... my? - zapytała rozmarzonym głosem ta sama krukonka.

- To nie jest temat dzisiejszej lekcji, radze wam unikana spotykania się z przedstawicielami innych ras, większość z nich może być groźna i nieprzewidywalna, na dodatek nie skończyliście szkoły, wyciągnijcie, więc różdżki i otwórzcie podręczniki na…

- Dlaczego pan tak uważa? – znów przerwał mu oburzony Harry.

- O co znowu chodzi panie Potter?

- Dlaczego jest pan wrogi dla przedstawicieli innych ras?

Farel zmarszczył brwi.

- Wrogi? Wyciągasz błędne wnioski chłopcze.

- W Pańskiej książce, te wszystkie słowa o mieszańcach, a teraz to, przecież nie wszystkie rasy są niebezpieczne. Nawet pewne wilkołaki czy półolbrzymy są bardziej ludzkie niż…

ŁUP

To Cyrus Farel uderzył pięścią w stół.

- Być może masz racje, ale nie można przewidzieć, co nawet „najłagodniejsze" jak by mogło się wydawać, stworzenie jest w stanie zrobić. Jeśli ktoś ma w swych żyłach krew po części innej rasy, kiedyś może się ona przebudzić. Nie dyskryminuje żadnego stworzenia Harry, oj nie, namawiam tylko do ostrożności. Kiedyś bliska dla mnie osoba uważała, że ktoś taki jest niegroźny, ale pewnego dnia ta krew zwyciężyła i nie byłem w stanie już pomóc. Schowaj więc osobiste urazy i zajmij się lekcją chłopcze.

Harry chciał zapytać, co się stało, ale to byłoby nie na miejscu. Pewnie, dlatego profesor Farel tak mizernie wygląda, musiał w okropny sposób stracić kogoś dla siebie ważnego.

- Od tego dnia leczeniem już się nie zajmuję, postanowiłem więc poświęcić resztę moich dni na uczeniu innych ludzi obrony, udzielania pomocy i namawiania ich do ostrożności.

W klasie zapanowała cisza.

- No, ale Panie Potter – kontynuował – w mojej klasie nie będę tolerował nieodpowiedniego zachowania. Zawartość tej misy jak sądzę bardzo cię zaciekawiła, a najlepszą karą będzie niedopuszczenie do poznania jej sekretu. Oczywiście przydatne było by to na egzaminie, więc powiedzmy, że przeszkadzanie na lekcji wiąże się ze zmniejszeniem swoich szans na egzaminie końcowym, a na stopniach powinno wam zależeć. Pan Potter uda się teraz do gabinetu dyrektora, a później przedyskutuję z nim kwestie szlabanu. Reszta klasy,dlaczego nie wyciągnęła różdżek? Dzisiaj będzie coś na rozluźnienie i przygotowanie do ciężkiej pracy. No już, na co czekacie?

Wszyscy wyciągnęli różdżki, z wyjątkiem Harryego, który złapał tylko swoją torbę i wyszedł z sali w kierunku gabinetu Dumbledora. Po drodze natchnął się na Irytka, który wypisywał na ścianie kredą niezbyt pochwalne rymowanki na temat nowego nauczyciela. Na widok Harryego poltergeist zawył i zaczął rechotać.

Biegiem dotarł pod kamienne gargulce i uzmysłowił sobie, że przecież nie zna hasła. Postanowił znów liczyć na szczęście i odgadnąć hasło. Skoncentrował się na słodyczach, dyrektor zawsze wybiera hasło z nimi związane.

Gargulce poruszyły się na słowo „kwachy" i odsłoniły Harryemu schody prowadzące do gabinetu Dumbledora.

Już miał zapukać, gdy usłyszał czyjś nerwowy głos. Nie należał on do dyrektora, ale był dziwnie znajomy. Z potoku niezrozumiałych słów zdołał wyłapać tylko: „niemożliwe", „wstyd", "nie pozwoliłbym" i „Black"!

Harry nie wiedział co zrobił, ale chyba z nerwów uderzył wyciągniętą ręką w drzwi, wprawdzie lekko ale głos za drzwiami zamarł. Oprzytomniał i zapukał ponownie, bardziej zdecydowanie.

- Proszę wejść – usłyszał pogodny głos Dumbledore'a.

Drzwi się otworzyły i Harry wszedł do środka, ukradkiem rzucił okiem na wnętrze gabinetu, nie było tam jednak nikogo. Kątem oka zauważył jak Phineas Nigellus Black znika w ramach swojego portretu. Tak, ten głos musiał należeć do niego!

- Dobrze, że jesteś Harry, ale raczej wyprzedziłeś moje wezwanie, co cię sprowadza? – Dyrektor miał na sobie jasnogranatową szatę w srebrne gwiazdy poruszające się po materiale, na jego nosie połyskiwały okulary-połówki.

- Profesor Farel, przysłał mnie tu, dostałem szlaban. – Harry spuścił wzrok, ostatnim razem był w gabinecie dyrektora i wtedy zdemolował połowę pomieszczenia, teraz przysłał go tu nauczyciel, któremu podpadł już pierwszego dnia szkoły.

- Nie próżnujesz Harry, a to dopiero pierwszy dzień. Zwykle to otrzymujesz upomnienia od profesora Snape'a – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się – usiądź. Zjesz coś? Rano dostałem dostawę wyśmienitych czekolad z miodowego królestwa, poczęstujesz się?

Harry zaskoczony był taką reakcją. Spodziewał się negatywnej reakcji.

- Nie dziękuję

- Śmiało chłopcze, słabo wyglądasz – połamał czekoladę i postawił ją na biurku przed Harrym.

- Szlaban, tak? Jaki był powód? – usiadł w swoim krześle, opierając głowę na dłoniach i poprawiając swoje okulary.

- Różnica zdań.

- Harry, zapewniam cię, że profesor Cyrus Farel jest kompetentnym nauczycielem, jest też dobrym człowiekiem, od jakiegoś czasu dołączył nawet do Zakonu.

- Co?

- Tak i chcę abyś o tym pamiętał. Domyślam się, że ta „różnica zdań" dotyczyła jego poglądów na temat magicznych stworzeń.

- Dołączył do Zakonu, nawet jak Hagrid również do niego należy?

- Chyba nad interpretowałeś słowa profesora Farela, ten człowiek ma swoje powody, aby być nieufny w stosunku do innych ludzi, ale na pewno nie nienawidzi innych rąk. Nie porównuj go do śmierciożercy. Proszę cię żebyś o tym pamiętał i żebyś próbował mi nie przerywać, ponieważ mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

- Przepraszam panie dyrektorze.

- Przejdę do rzeczy – Dumbledore wstał – po obiedzie chcę abyś towarzyszył mi w drodze do pewnego miejsca, ma to związek z Zakonem, no ale sam się przekonasz. Mogą towarzyszyć ci panna Granger i Ron Weasley. Nie macie wtedy chyba żadnych zajęć?

- Związek z Zakonem? – Harry ucieszył się, po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni wreszcie zostanie dopuszczony do ważnych spraw – Zaklęcia, ale kończymy o 14.00. O…o której mam przyjść panie dyrektorze?

- Zaraz po obiedzie, będę tu na was czekał. A w sprawie szlabanu od profesora Farela, to proszę, cokolwiek cię będzie czekać to sumiennie się z tego wywiąż. Od miesięcy próbowałem pozyskać dla zakonu Cyrusa i naprawdę jest on ważną osobą. Nie chciałbym, aby powstały między wami jakiekolwiek konflikty, zrozumiane?

- Tak panie dyrektorze.

- No to zmykaj – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

Harry wyszedł z gabinetu i biegiem wrócił na zajęcia. Lekcja Zaklęć minęła wyjątkowo szybko, rozpoczęli naukę czarów gospodarczych.  
Zaraz przed obiadem Hermiona zniknęła im z oczu, więc przy stole usiadł z Ronem sam, jeśli nie licząc pałętających się wokół „Wybrańca" szwadronu chichoczących dziewcząt.

- Gdzie ona się podziała? – Ron zaczął się rozglądać za Hermioną, ale zapomniał o niej jak tylko nalał sobie talerz zupy dyniowej.

- Już biegnie! – Harry zobaczył ją w tłumie uczniów śpieszących na obiad, wyglądała na zdenerwowaną.

- Patrzcie! – rzuciła przed nich gazetę. Był to „Prorok codzienny".

- _„Sukces Ministerstwa, Dementorzy powrócą jako strażnicy do Azkabanu"_ - Ron przeczytał nagłówek.

- Nie to, na następnej stronie – poprawiła go i wskazała artykuł palcem.

W niewielkiej kolumnie umieszczone były zdjęcia czarodziei, byli dziwnie znajomi. Wśród dwóch fotografii, Harry usiłował sobie przypomnieć, czy kogoś z nich już kiedyś nie widział. Hermiona widząc jego pytające spojrzenie, odwróciła do siebie gazetę i przeczytała.

- _„Edward Warwick i Jack Purcell to kolejni pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii, którzy jak przyznał sam minister od wielu tygodni byli poszukiwani. Zniknęli oni w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, bez śladów, bez świadków. Podejrzewano, że przyłączyli się do Sami Wiecie Kogo, jednak ta teoria została obalona i wczoraj wieczorem Ministerstwo oficjalnie uznało ich za zmarłych. Jak mówią pracownicy, odnaleziono dotychczas ciała niewielu zaginionych, ale nie chciano poinformować nas o szczegółowych wynikach śledztwa. „Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze do odkrycia prawdy, posiadamy już dużą ilość materiału dowodowego" – przyznał sam minister Knot. Rodziny ofiar, którzy zaginęli pod koniec czerwca zostali osobiście poinformowani przez wydział aurorów."_

Zapanowało milczenie. Zdenerwowanie Hermiony mieszało się teraz z oznaką triumfu, jakby odkryła coś niezwykłego.

- No i co z tego? – zapytał zażenowany Ron – Przecież mnóstwo osób uznaje się teraz za zaginione.

Hermiona podstawiła mu zdjęcia pod nos.

- Nie poznajesz? – Krzyknęła. Kilka osób obejrzało się w ich kierunku, więc ściszyła głos - To ci sami aurorzy, którzy mięli nas „ochraniać" podczas wakacji. Ale zgodnie z tym artykułem, zniknęli jakiś czas wcześniej. Zaginieni w czerwcu czarodzieje ochraniali nas przez całe wakacje, a teraz okazuje się, że nie żyją. Jak to wytłumaczysz? To jest bardzo podejrzane, muszę o tym porozmawiać z Dumbledorem.

- Jesteś pewna? - Harry wziął gazetę. Faktycznie teraz ich rozpoznał, ale zdziwił się, bo tamci mieli inne, posępne spojrzenie a na fotografiach wyglądali na bardziej sympatycznych.

- A niech to, faktycznie – Ron też musiał to przyznać – A jeśli byli pod działaniem Imperiusa i przekazywali Sami Wiecie Komu, informacje o Zakonie?

- Dumbledore by zauważył, że byli pod wpływem uroku – Hermina złożyła gazetę i schowała do kieszeni.

- Zauważyłby też, że zaangażował do pomocy poszukiwanych ludzi.

- Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Ale serio, trzeba z nim porozmawiać, idziecie ze mną?

- Lepiej coś zjedz – Harry nałożył sobie ziemniaków – Będziesz miała okazję po obiedzie. Dyrektor chce abyśmy poszli z nim gdzieś, co ma związek z Zakonem.

- To aczego eraz o tym ówisz? – Ron próbował teraz przełknąć kawałek placka – Wiesz, o co oże odzić?

- Zaraz się dowiemy, ale i tak zastanawia mnie, co go skłoniło, żeby nagle mieszać nas w sprawy Zakonu.

- Może też przeczytał „Proroka" i teraz będzie chciał coś nam wyjaśnić? – Hermiona próbowała zjeść trochę zupy, ale tylko uderzała łyżką w dno talerza.

Cała trójka, próbowała przegryźć coś w pośpiechu, ale w końcu nie wytrzymali i pobiegli zniecierpliwieni do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

- O Boże! Przegapię zajęcia! W pierwszym dniu! Mam teraz numerologię. – Jednak Hermiona biegła dalej. Za bardzo zależało jej na wyjaśnieniu tamtej spawy.

Po kilku minutach i minięciu kamiennych gargulców dotarli pod drzwi gabinetu.

- Wejdźcie – usłyszeli spokojny głos Dumbeldore'a.

Dyrektor miał już na sobie płaszcz podróżny. Powitał ich łagodnym uśmiechem.

- Zanim wyruszymy – zaczął – Chcę abyście wiedzieli, że niektóre sprawy mogą się wam wydawać skomplikowane, ale wiele już wkrótce się wyjaśni. Tak to już jest jak ucieka się przed przeszłością – przystawił sobie do skroni różdżkę i odciągnął wspomnienie, które zawirowało w myślodsiewni. – Harry, cokolwiek usłyszysz, zawsze możesz na mnie polegać, dlatego też pozwoliłem, aby towarzyszyli nam twoi przyjaciele. Ruszajmy.

Zdumiony Harry kładł już rękę na klamce.

- Panie dyrektorze? – usłyszał jeszcze głos Hermiony, która wyciągnęła z kieszeni peleryny gazetę – przeczytałam to jakiś czas temu i nie wiem czy dobrze rozumiem – podała Dumbledorowi gazetę.

- Tak – poprawił swoje okulary połówki – nie chciałem tego, ale nie nad wszystkim mam decydujący głos. Wyjaśnię wam wszystko w swoim czasie, ale oni, nie działali na polecenie Voldemorta, tylko dla Zakonu, więc nie było mowy o żadnej zdradzie – oddał Hermionie gazetę. – A teraz ruszajmy, to nam zajmie, jak zakładam, dużo czasu, a nie chciałbym, abyście mieli dużo zaległości.

Rozczarowani ruszyli w dół po schodach, woźny Filch zaciskał tylko z niezadowolenia wargi kiedy mijali go pod bramą. Byli z dyrektorem, więc nie żądał żadnego wyjaśnienia. Z błoni przeszli poza ogrodzenie Hogwartu. Dzień był wietrzny, a na niebie pojawiły się szare chmury. Harry zacisnął rękę na różdżce, jakby obawiał się za chwilę czyjegoś ataku. Nikt się nie odzywał, obserwowali tylko okolicę, nie zmierzali w kierunku Hogesmade, tylko w przeciwną stronę. Szli tak może kilkanaście minut.

- Wystarczy – Dumbledore zatrzymał się – będziemy się teleportować.

Harry chwycił ramię dyrektora i wtedy polany, które przed chwilą miał przed oczami zaczęły się rozmazywać. Znów poczuł to nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby przeciskał się przez wyjątkowo wąski otwór. Brakowało mu powietrza, ale po chwili znów mógł normalnie oddychać. Uderzyło go w twarz chłodne powietrze. Rozejrzał się wokoło, Hermiona i Ron stali obok ich uwaga skupiona była na tym, co widzieli przed sobą: dom nr.12 przy Grimmauld Place.

- No tak, w końcu to siedziba Zakonu – pomyślał Harry, ale i tak nie chciał wchodzić tam z powrotem.

Poczuł na swoim ramieniu rękę Dumbledora, który poprowadził go pod drzwi. Albus zapukał. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się Tonks, która z uśmiechem na ustach zaprosiła wszystkich do środka. Wyglądała na bardziej zadowoloną z życia niż poprzednio, włosom nadała ciemny, rudy odcień. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi. Wnętrze domu wyglądało już lepiej, pawie go nie poznali, zupełnie jakby czas cofnął się do tego momentu, jak jeszcze mieszkali tu rodzice Syriusza, był bardziej uporządkowany, zniknęły też grube warstwy kurzu i gęste pajęczyny. Szli w stronę kuchni.

- Od dawna się tym zajmowaliśmy, nie miej nam tego za złe, że dopiero teraz o tym mówimy, ja bym jeszcze trochę poczekała – Tonks pocałowała go w czoło i poprowadziła w kierunku jadalni. Harry zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i odwrócił wzrok na ścianę.

- Rzeczywiście odnowiliście… - Nie skończył, odwrócił się za siebie jak tylko usłyszał jak coś spada na podłogę. To była Hermiona. Harryego pozbawiło mowy, zemdlała? Obok niej stał Ron, ale nie próbował jej podnieść, tylko patrzył się prosto przed siebie z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i szeroko otwartymi ustami.

Harry spojrzał przed siebie i zamarł. Na krześle za stołem siedział i uśmiechał się łagodnie jego ojciec chrzestny, Syriusz Black.


	9. Rozdział 8: Poza kotarą

Harry nie mógł się poruszyć, odwrócił się za siebie, ale jedyne, co zobaczył to przerażona mina Rona i nieprzytomna Hermiona leżąca na podłodze. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na swojego ojca chrzestnego. Z całych sił starał się coś powiedzieć, ale tylko otwierał i zamykał usta. Bał się podejść bliżej, przez chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl, że to sen albo kolejna sprawka Voldemorta, albo duch? Tylko jak na ducha wyglądał zbyt rzeczywiście. Wybrańcowi zaschło w gardle, nie wiedział po prostu jak zareagować. Z opętania wyprowadziła go Tonks, która na chwilę dopchnęła jego ramienia.

- To prawda – usłyszał jej głos, odwróciła się i pomogła podnieść Hermionę z podłogi.

Syriusz powoli wstał z krzesła, miał wilgotne oczy i lekko się uśmiechał.

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że zobaczyłeś ducha?

_________________________________________

Minęła już godzina od przybycia do domu na Grimmauld Place, a Harryemu wciąż łzy napływały do oczu. Hermiona już doszła do siebie, ale podobnie jak Ron była w sporym szoku, widząc żywego Syriusza. Dumbledore pożegnał się na jakiś czas i wyszedł z domu zostawiając swoich uczniów.

Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole, a pani Weasley ciągle podawała herbatę, ze zdenerwowaniem rozglądała się też po cały pokoju, jakby zaraz miał się pojawić jakiś śmierciożerca. Nalała Syriuszowi z dzbanka herbatę, drżały jej przy tym ręce, omijała też jego wzrok, ale nie ze wzruszenia. Można by powiedzieć, że wyglądała na złą. Przed przybyciem Harryego, Molly kilkakrotnie kłóciła się Blackiem.

- A... ale jak, byliśmy pewni, że… - Hermiona w końcu się odezwała, Harry próbował nadal dojść do siebie.

Przez całe wakacje był pewny, że jego ojciec chrzestny nie żyje, że kolejna ważna dla niego osoba go opuściła. Chciał nawet zrezygnować ze szkoły, rozpocząć walkę ze zwolennikami Voldemorta na własną rękę, wcale nie czekając na pomoc ze strony Zakonu. Te ostatnie miesiące, były najgorszym okresem, jaki przeżył. A jednak Syriusz przeżył, radość z tego faktu zamieniała się powoli w złość, że nikt mu o tym nie powiedział. Że musiał przez tyle czasu cierpieć, Dumbledore znowu go rozczarował. No, ale ważne było teraz, że wrócił cały i zdrowy. Był to dotychczas najlepszy prezent od losu, jaki otrzymał, oczywiście wraz z tym, że w Hogwarcie zdobył bliskich przyjaciół.

- To dzięki Dumbledore'owi – Syriusz wyglądał nawet o kilka lat młodziej. Cera nie była już ziemista, a twarz zapadnięta. Zniknęły zmarszczki, spojrzenie nie było tak pochmurne jak kiedyś, zupełnie jakby w ogóle nie przebywał w Azkabanie. Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona ujrzeli go dziś ponownie, dopiero po chwili zorientowali się, że to Syriusz. Różnica była ogromna. – Gdy wpadłem ze zasłonę – kontynuował – znalazłem się w zupełnie innym miejscu, nie potrafię tego opisać, jakbym był umieszczony między różnymi światami, czułem się jak w myślodsiewni, nie potrafię tego dobrze opisać. Kiedy zdołano mnie stamtąd wyciągnąć, uświadomiłem sobie, że cały czas jaki tam spędziłem, czułem, jakby przez sen, wszystkie wspomnienia ludzi, którzy je tam w jakiś sposób pozostawili, ponownie też oglądałem swoje własne wspomnienia. Widziałem je, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z upływającego czasu, jakby zupełnie nie istniało nic innego. To było naprawdę bardzo dziwne. – Głos mu zamarł – Naprawdę nie wiecie jak się cieszę, że znów mogłem was zobaczyć, dostałem od losu drugą szansę, więc tym razem nie będę stać bezczynnie - Przerwał, pani Weasley krzątała się w kuchni, słychać było uderzenia talerzy i szklanek.

- Ale…co…co się stało? – Hermiona również zapłakana, nadal próbowała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

- Ten kamienny luk, musiał posiadać wspomnienia po ludziach, którzy zginęli w…pewnych okolicznościach. Nie potrafię powiedzieć więcej, wiele spraw nie da się dobrze wyjaśnić. Jedyne, co pamiętam, to jak uderzyło mnie zaklęcie, zobaczyłem nad sobie kamienne sklepienie, a później odzyskałem świadomość, jak zdołano mnie już stamtąd wyciągnąć.

- Kto?…Jak?… - Harry wreszcie się odezwał. Bardzo się cieszył z powrotu Syriusza, ale komu powinien za to podziękować? W jaki sposób Dumbledore sobie z tym poradził?

W kuchni Molly zaczęła głośniej przekładać talerze i garnki, jakby nie chciała tego słuchać, ale Harry był zbyt oniemiały, aby zauważyć dziwne zachowanie matki Rona, jedynie Hermiona mimo szoku spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

- Dumbledore – Syriusz próbował znaleźć słowa – zorganizował grupę czarodziei, którzy badali właściwości łuku i dzięki jakimś zaklęciom sprawili, że jestem tu z powrotem.

- Kto? Jakie zaklęcia?

- Nie wiem Hermiono, od razu trafiłem w ręce uzdrowicieli, ale i tak nieźle przestraszyliście się na mój widok.

"Coś ukrywa". Hermiona jednak nie chciała być natrętna. Postanowiła się cieszyć razem z innymi, że Syriusz żyje, że wrócił. Nie chciała psuć tej chwili przez swoje, jak to określał Ron: „bzdurne teorie spiskowe".

A Harry? Jeśli teraz zaatakowałby ich jakiś Dementor, wyczarowałby najlepszego Patronusa na świecie, był to najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu, w którym ponownie zobaczył swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Tak mijały godziny, na rozmowach, wspomnieniach, cieszyli się wszyscy, jednak Hermiona zauważyła że Moody i Tonks również dziwnie się zachowują, Harry i Ron zdawali się tego nie zauważać.

- Niedługo wróci Dumbledore – Moddy odwrócił wzrok od zegara, wstał i otworzył drzwi do pokoju, który służył dotąd za salę zebrań Zakonu – Będziemy musieli wszyscy porozmawiać.

Syriuszowi zniknął uśmiech z twarzy, ale po chwili znów się rozpromienił i zwrócił się do Harryego.

- Więc nie będę tego dłużej odkładał, najpierw jedna sprawa – złapał go za ramię i zaczął prowadzić powoli wzdłuż pokoju zatrzymując się co chwile i wzdychając – jak wiesz zapisałem ci w spadku ten dom…

- Należy do ciebie, ja go wcale…

- Do wiadomości publicznej jeszcze nie dotrze, że żyję, więc mimo to, oczywiście, jeśli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu i jeśli twoje wujostwo się zgodzi… Rozmawialiśmy już kiedyś o tym, ale mogłeś zmienić zdanie.

Harry wiedział, co Syriusz chce powiedzieć, to samo oferował kilka lat temu gdy odkryli, że to Glizdogon był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów i okazał się zdrajcą.

- Mam tu z tobą zamieszkać?

- Jeszcze jedno…

- Jak tylko przyjdzie tu Dumbledore, no tak nawet nic nie zostało u Dursleyów, żebym mógł to zabrać, no ale jasne że tak! – Czuł, że będzie to najlepszy rok w jego życiu, powrót jego ojca chrzestnego, wyprowadzka od wujostwa, przy tym nawet problem z Voldemortem nie wydawał się aż tak poważny!

- Cieszę się, ale Harry jest jeszcze coś ważnego – Syriuszowi przerwały wrzaski portretu z korytarza; ktoś przyszedł.

- Do tych krzyków trzeba się będzie przyzwyczaić.

- Harry – Syriusz wyglądał na zdenerwowanego – obiecaj, ze cokolwiek usłyszysz nie dasz się sprowokować lub, chociaż o to nie mogę cię prosić, abyś mnie tak bardzo nie znienawidził.

- Syriuszu, o czym ty...?

- Ron, Hermiona – krzyknął Moody - czy możecie na chwilę iść na górę, chcemy coś omówić z Harrym, niedługo was zawołamy – nie czekając na odpowiedź zaciągnął ich do schodów i zagroził różdżką, żeby nie próbowali schodzić na dół.

Hałas na korytarzu zniknął. Syriusz odwrócił swojego chrześniaka twarzą do drzewa Genealogicznego rodu Blacków i pokazał palcem jedną z wypalonych kropek, która kiedyś opatrzona była napisem „Syriusz Black".

- Tutaj – Syriusz przejechał palcem niżej, na pusty fragment – brakuje jednej os…

Drzwi się otworzyły, Syriusz natychmiast zamilkł i odszedł kilka kroków do tyłu, jego twarz przestała wyrażać jakiekolwiek emocje. Harry wpatrywał się jeszcze w to miejsce i powoli docierały do niego słowa ojca chrzestnego, jednak nie potrafił ich do końca zrozumieć.

Do pokoju weszli: Dumbledore, Pan Weasley i dwie zakapturzone postacie. Szli przed siebie, prosto do pokoju zebrań.

Moody pociągnął Harryego za rękaw i wszyscy znaleźli się w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Harry usiadł przy brzegu, zdenerwowany, ponieważ nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Zauważył, że Syriusz zajął miejsce na końcu stołu. Po chwili wpadł Lupin, który zamknął za pomocą różdżki drzwi i ostrożnie cofnął się pod ścianę.

Harry przypatrywał się przybyszom, ubrani tak samo, na czarno, w podróżne płaszcze z długimi rękawami, byli zakapturzeni i nie można było zobaczyć w pełni ich twarzy, Coś tu było nie tak. Harry kątem oka zauważył, że Tonks usiadła obok niego. Wyglądała na spiętą. Opuścił wzrok, czuł że dzieje się coś dziwnego, panowała nieprzyjemna atmosfera.

- Opuście różdżki – odezwał się Dumbledore. Moody niechętnie schował swoją do kieszeni.

- Jakiech nerwowe ty Anglicy, haha – odezwała się wesoło zakapturzona postać. Był to na pewno obcokrajowiec, po czym ten ktoś powiedział kilka słów w dziwnym języku i ściągnął kaptur z głowy. Harry doznał szoku, kiedy opadła burza długich, jasnych blond włosów, reszta związana była z tyłu w kucyk. Był to mężczyzna koło trzydziestki z lekko opętanym, nieodłącznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Podrapał się po głowie, z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się żywo po pokoju jakby widział dom czarodziei po raz pierwszy. Zachowywał się jak jakieś nadmiernie energiczne dziecko. Harry zauważył, że ich szaty były bardzo brudne, jakby przebyli bardzo długą drogę, w niezbyt komfortowych warunkach. Mógłby też przysiąc na przykładzie blondyna, że ten mógł np. tarzać się w błocie.

- Ymmm, usiądźmy noooo! Psze Pana! Przez te dwach tygodnie sjedzielismy w kanala, to teraz – tu wtrącił znów parę zdań w dziwnym języku – YEAH!

Teraz Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że Dumbledore na starość dziwaczeje zadając się z takimi ludźmi. Jeśli to miała być jego nowa „ochrona" to raczej będzie robić więcej hałasu niż się na coś przyda.

Blondyn, który był wyższy nawet niż bracia Rona, rozsiadł się na krześle i wyciągnął z kieszeni mugolskie chipsy i nieudolnie próbował otworzyć paczkę.

Harry nie wiedział, co to ma znaczyć, miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że sytuacja jest poważna. Przynajmniej myślał tak początkowo. Przybysz tak męczył się z opakowaniem, że o mało Harry nie wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Zacznijmy – odezwała się spokojnym głosem ostatnia postać, która sięgnęła do kieszeni wewnątrz płaszcza i wyciągać zwoje pergaminu.

- Harry – Dumbledore wyglądał na bardzo poważnego, zdradzały to jego oczy, ale mimo wszystko lekko się uśmiechał – To jest bardzo ważne zadanie, Ron i panna Granger będą musieli z tym trochę poczekać zanim dowiedzą się wszystkiego. To co się teraz stanie nie może opuścić tego pomieszczenia, NIKT nie może się tego dowiedzieć rozumiesz Harry?

- Tak panie profesorze – o co tu chodzi? Bał się teraz odwrócić wzrok od dyrektora, bo być może ten uznałby to za lekceważenie.

- Przysięgasz?

- Tak, przysięgam.

- Więc wysłuchaj mnie uważnie, zwróciliśmy się z prośbą – na część słów naciskał szczególnie – do pewnej organizacji, która pomoże nam w walce z Lordem Voldemortem.

- Co??!! – Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, istnieje inny odłam Zakonu Feniksa, a może Dumbledore przestał już ufać, że on Harry Potter, sam sobie ze wszystkim nie poradzi?

- Wysłuchaj mnie do końca, odnajdą to, o czym ci wcześniej mówiłem, zapewnią tobie, twoim przyjaciołom i Zakonowi bezpieczeństwo, ich pomoc jest dla bardzo istotna. Gdyby znaleźli się wśród zwolenników Voldemorta, szanse na nasze zwycięstwo byłyby mniejsze. Powinienem też przy tym ponaprawiać niektóre błędy, które popełniłem wiele lat temu.

- Panie dyrektorze…

- Podpiszemy teraz umowę, dzięki czemu niepowołani nie dowiedzą się o naszych planach, podobnie jak przy zaklęciu Fideliusa.

Za szybko to się działo, Harry nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy, co w ogóle Dumbledore do niego mówi! Dyrektor dostrzegł jego pytające spojrzenie.

- Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz. Wyjaśnię ci też to na spokojnie, gdy tylko wrócimy do Hogwartu. Nasi goście bardzo się spieszyli.

Blondyn rozerwał w końcu opakowanie, a połowę chipsów zanim wylądowała na podłodze zebrał błyskawicznie różdżką ponownie na stół. Zasalutował Harryemu.

- To jest Sane – Przedstawił go Harryemu. Blondyn założył sobie za ucho różdżkę i zaczął zachłannie jeść.

Harry jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jest na tyle ważny, że Dumbledore zwraca się do niego o pomoc.

- Teraz pozwól, że ci przedstawię; będzie on odpowiadać za wszystko, jak i podejmować decyzje… - Harry przestał słuchać, już go znał, tak bez wątpienia, to właśnie jego fotografie znalazł w czasie wakacji, nie zapomniał. Chociaż na głowę nadal był zarzucony kaptur, to i tak część twarzy była widoczna. Zauważył od razu te niezwykłe oczy, które natychmiast rozpoznał – to jest Arret - dokończył Dumbledore.

- Niee...! - zaprzeczył blondyn – tylko, Pan Yu! - poprawił Dumbledore'a.  
Ci dwaj byli swoim całkowitym przeciwieństwem, podczas gdy Arret siedział nieruchomo z lekko opuszczoną głową to Sane nieustannie się kręcił, rozglądał po sali i bez przerwy komentował coś w niezrozumiałym dla Harryego języku.

- Arret? – Zapytał pod nosem Harry. Spojrzał na nieznajomego, światło lekko oświetlało jego twarz. Zdołał jedynie dostrzec, że skołtunione ciemne włosy wpadały niemal do bursztynowo-złotych oczu. Dziwne wydawało się Harryemu, że je tak wyraźnie dostrzega. I to głównie one zwracają jego uwagę. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że były niezwykłe, mogłaby mu ich pozazdrościć nawet Fleur. Bardziej nie zdążył się przyjrzeć, był może kilka lat starszy od Harryego, ale dopiero teraz wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy.

- Czas... – Powiedział cichym, łagodnym głosem. Miał bardzo słaby brytyjski akcent, nie patrząc na nikogo, rozwinął na stole jeden ze zwoi pergaminu pokrytych dziwnymi inskrypcjami. Nawet wtedy długie rękawy nie opadły, wciąż zasłaniając dłonie.

Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nagle Moody wstał i wycelował w niego różdżką. Tonks cicha jęknęła i wbiła się w oparcie krzesła. Pani Weasley wstrzymała oddech.

- Moody – Lupin odezwał się niespokojnie, nadal opierając się o ścianę – upuść różdżkę, lepiej nie…

- Myślisz szczeniaku, że po tym wszystkim pozwolę, że będziesz się tu rządzić?! – Warknął Moody, mierząc różdżką przed siebie – Nic dziwnego, że Syriusz się ciebie pozbył potworze!...

ŁUP!!!

Tonks podskoczyła. Zszokowany Harry, szukał oczami Moodyego, który wylądował na najbliższej ścianie. Arret nadal pozostał niewzruszony, jakby nikt się nie odezwał. Blondyn cofnął rękę z różdżką i ponownie zabrał się za jedzenie. Musiał błyskawicznie rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, które ugodziło Moodyego w twarz. Sane, do tej pory sprawiał wrażenie nieszkodliwego, teraz wyglądał jakby dostał jakiegoś ataku. Wyglądał jak opętany, jakby zaraz miał rzucać zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi, wytrzeszczył oczy i wyszczerzył zęby w olbrzymim uśmiechu.

- Zabroniłem ci tego Alastorze! – rozbrzmiał głos Dumbledora – Jeśli nie potrafisz się opanować, będzie lepiej jeśli stąd wyjdziesz. Rozmawialiśmy już wszyscy na ten temat.

Moody klnąc, zaklęciem naprawił sobie złamany nos i oczyścił szatę z krwi.

- Jak to sje skończyć, to mogie go sprzątnić Psze Pana? Bo już mnie ręce świerzbią.

Arret odezwał się do Sane znowu w tym dziwnym języku. Ale dla Harryego jedna sprawa nadal nie była jasna…Moody wypowiedział słowa, których nie potrafił pozbyć się ze swojej głowy. Coś o Syriuszu.

- Was to również dotyczy, skończmy z tym wreszcie – Dumbledore odwrócił się do Harryego – podejdź tu chłopcze.

Harry, rzucił okiem na wściekłego Moodyego, i jeszcze raz na tą dziwaczną dwójkę.

- Kim oni są? – Zapytał patrząc na nich badawczo, nie boi się Voldemorta, a miałby dwóch bezczelnych czarodziei?

- Nie teraz, musimy jeszcze dotrzeć do domu twojego wujostwa, żeby założyć kilka nowych zaklęć, ale obiecuję, że ci wszystko wyjaśnię Harry, a teraz…

- To jest…– przerwał mu Syriusz, który od początku nie wydawał się reagować na cokolwiek co się dzieje od kilku minut – mój… - zbierał się długo jakby szukał odpowiednich słów - ...syn – wypowiedział z trudem. Wbił nieprzytomny wzrok w blat stołu. Nikt nie zareagował... Wszyscy już wiedzieli, oprócz Harryego. Syn, to oznacza, że…

- Co? – Zapytał nieprzytomnie Harry. To chyba jakiś żart. Nie, niemożliwe!

- Tieorytycznie aha. Ni mamy dużo czasu Otter yhym! Podpisz to a pożnij możesz sobje poplotkować.

Przesłyszał się, musiał się przesłyszeć, zaraz wszystko mu to wyjaśnią! Zdenerwowany spojrzał na rozłożony przez nim duży arkusz pergaminu pokryty inskrypcjami, ale co ma podpisać? Był zbyt wściekły żeby zajmować się jakimiś papierzyskami. O czym oni wszyscy mówią?!

Dumbledore zaczął tłumaczyć – To jest umowa między Zakonem a powiedzmy, że z organizacją „Nauthiz". Podpisując ją, oni zobowiązują się wypełnić do końca zadanie, które im powierzyłem, a my, stajemy się „zleceniodawcą" i nie zdradzimy celów grupy.

- Dlaczego ja mam to podpisać? – w Harrym narastał gniew, wszyscy go ignorowali, a ci dwaj wzięli się nie wiadomo skąd i jeszcze te słowa Syriusza, absurd! Niech już będzie po wszystkim, to on; Harry Potter, może w końcu się czegoś dowie! Uważają go za „Wybrańca" jednak zawsze wszystkiego dowiaduje się jako ostatni!

- Będziesz najlepiej chroniony, nic nie będzie ci się miało prawa stać.

- Ale dlaczego właśnie mnie mają wszyscy ochraniać? Niech cały Zakon…

- Podpisujesz się za cały zakon Harry – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore – najchętniej odsunąłbym cię od tych wszystkich układów, ale jesteś ważną postacią, musimy cię chronić, więc to musisz być ty, jesteś szczególnie narażony na ataki ze strony śmierciożerców.

- Wszyscy są narażeni!

- Harry! Zrób to, o co cię proszę.

Harry rozejrzał się za jakimś piórem i atramentem. Ale po chwili zobaczył jak Arret wyciąga z kieszeni krótki nóż i kładzie go na stole przed Harrym.

- Właśnie dlatego, chciałbym to przejąć na siebie – Dumbledore poprawił swoje okulary połówki.

Harry zaniemówił, gdy Arret podwinął rękaw szaty lewej ręki. Harryemy wydawało się, że przez chwilę zobaczył fragment bandaża. Zacisnął pięść a spod wbitych w dłoń ostro zakończonych paznokci zaczęła kapać krew. Uderzył dłonią w pergamin i zaczął coś kreślić. Po chwili cofnął rękę i schował dłoń w powrotem w szerokim rękawie szaty.

Harry wpatrywał się oniemiały w świeże znaki, krew zaczęła nagle czernieć i teraz przypominała rozlany atrament.

Potter wziął do ręki nóż, i wahał się, co powinien zrobić.

- Za wolno - odezwał się zniecierpliwiony blondyn, wyrwał mu z ręki ostrze, sam przecinając mu kciuk.

Harryego mocno zaszczypała rana, krew zaczęła kapać w sam środek koła utworzonego ze znaków, ale jego krew nie zaczęła czernieć. Wybraniec wyrwał rękę z uścisku a Tonks, szybko zaklęciem zatamował krwawienie. Arkusz sam się zwinął, a Sane zabrał go ze stołu i schował za pazuchą.

- Czas na nas – Powiedział blondyn, zrywając się z krzesła i zarzucając ponownie kaptur. Arret podniósł się wolniej. Harry nie dostrzegł ponownie tych oczu - Czekchamy na ratę pod koniec tygodnia.

Nikt nie odprowadził ich do wyjścia.

- Bezczelny gówniarz – warknął Moody, gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

- Jeszcze jedno – głos dyrektora na chwilę sprawił, że Harry zapomniał o bólu ręki – czy zdecydujesz się tu zamieszkać jeszcze przed ukończeniem szkoły? Jeśli wyprowadzisz się od wujostwa moglibyśmy rzucić na ich dom zaklęcia, które usunęłyby ślady twojej obecności stamtąd, przez co byliby bardziej bezpieczni, nawet gdy osiągniesz pełnoletniość.

To wszystko zdecydowanie działo się zbyt szybko. Znalazł się teraz w trudnej sytuacji, zgodził się na propozycję Syriusza, ale przecież dowiedział się niedawno, że…

- Tak, oczywiście – odpowiedział beznamiętnie. Wpatrywał się w świeżą ranę na palcu.

- Chciałbyś się na pewno pożegnać z wujem i ciotką, chcemy wszystkie sprawy uporządkować dzisiaj.

- Nie, myślę że Dursleyowie będą zadowoleni, jeśli nie będą mnie już oglądać.

- Twoja decyzja Harry, chodźmy Alastorze.

Moody dokuśtykał do Dumbledora i razem wyszli z pokoju.

Zapadła na chwilę niezręczna cisza.

- To ja – Tonks podniosła się z krzesła, które przewróciło się za nią na podłogę – zrobię herbatę, pomóż mi Remusie, Molly, Arturze, możecie?

W pomieszczeniu został tylko Harry i Syriusz, wpatrywali się w siebie z drugiego końca stołu. Potter usiłował sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co do tej pory usłyszał, to co działo się przed chwilą, to o czym opowiadał mu Syriusz, nawet opowieści Lupina z czasów gdy reszta Huncwotów była w Hogwarcie. Ale nigdy nie słyszał, żeby to nie Syriusz był ostatnim z rodu Blacków.

- Harry…  
- O co tu chodzi?

Odezwali się w tym samym czasie. Syriusz zamilkł, ciężko mu było wstać od stołu.

- To prawda? Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? Nic w ciągu tych trzech lat?

- Wybacz mi, ale…

- Ale co?

- Nie miałem pojęcia…

- Co?

- ... Że jeszcze żyje.

- CO?!

- Nie gniewaj się, ale naprawdę…

- Nie gniewam się, ale zastanawia mnie, dlaczego, pomimo że jesteś moim ojcem chrzestnym, to ukrywałeś ten fakt, że masz rodzinę! Może próbowałeś kogoś chronić, ale mnie mógłbyś powiedzieć!

- Nie mam rodziny.

- Więc kim…? - kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Widziałeś to drzewo genealogiczne? Przyjrzałeś się mu? Pusto, nie ma tam żadnych wypalonych dziur, nic.

- Ale jak? – Harry miał już mętlik w głowie, nie potrafił zrozumieć, kolejna osoba go okłamywała, osoba, którą prawie stracił. Nie chciał powtórki tego, co było w gabinecie Dumbledora w końcu czerwca. Próbował się opanować, nie zdemolować pokoju i wysłuchać Syriusza dokładnie.

- To jest skomplikowane, to było niedługo po skończeniu szkoły, byłem głupi i nadal jestem. Nagle w moim nieuporządkowanym życiu pojawiło dziecko, trudne dziecko, nieuznane nawet przed swoimi narodzinami przez nikogo. To dlatego drzewo jest nienaruszone, przyjmuje ono też tylko ludzi,

- Co?

- Niewielu o tym wiedziało, nie chciałbym teraz do tego wracać… Do mojego aresztowania mieszkał tutaj, było z nim kilka problemów, a gdy trafiłem do Azkabanu miał się nim zająć Dumbledore. Sprawiał kłopoty, więc Albus jak się dowiedziałem po mojej ucieczce wysłał go do Nauthiz.

- Ale dlaczego nigdy nic nie mówiłeś?

- Nie wiedziałem czy jeszcze żyje, sam się usprawiedliwiam, ale od początku istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jest słabego zdrowia, sprawiał wiele problemów, sam też go nie uznałem, a dziś jest już dla każdego z nas za późno. Bardzo się zmienił i jest to dla mnie trudne. Nawet z własną rodziną miałem nieprzyjemne relacje, to byli dla mnie zupełnie obcy ludzie.

- I od tylu lat ani słowem nic się nie dowiedziałeś, nic nie powiedziałeś?

- To nie jest takie proste Harry, żadna ze stron nie chce do tego wracać, a ostatnim razem Dumbledore widział go ponad 10 lat temu.

Nie, nie, nie. Harry zaczął kręcić się po pokoju, potrząsał głową z niedowierzaniem i uśmiechał się kpiąco.

- Co to jest to "Nauthiz"? - pytał już innym tonem.

- Nie wiem wszystkiego, najwięcej informacji posiada o nich Dumbledore.

- Syriuszu?

- Tak Harry?

- Skończmy z tym na dzisiaj, jestem bardzo zmęczony – Ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę – Cieszę się, że wróciłeś – rzucił przez ramię i wyszedł zostawiając ojca chrzestnego samego.

Nie miał ochoty szukać teraz Rona i Hermiony, przecież zabroniono mu mówić o czymkolwiek. Sam też na nic nie miał ochoty. Poczuł się, jakby wszystko, co do tej pory usłyszał było kłamstwem, że nikt nie jest z nim do końca szczery. Radość z powrotu Syriusza, zastąpiło teraz pragnienie jak najszybszego powrotu do Hogwartu.


	10. Rozdział 9: Pechowe eliksiry część 1

Walburgia Black zawsze była stanowczą osobą, dbającą o dyscyplinę we własnym domu. Wychowywano ja na matkę i gospodynię. Wpajano jej także prawo „czystej krwi", pomiatanie skrzatami domowymi i nienawiść do mugoli i charłaków. Wyszła za mąż za swojego kuzyna drugiego stopnia Oriona Blacka, było to małżeństwo z rozsądku, decyzja została podjęta przez resztę rodziny. Doczekali się dwóch synów; Syriusza i Regulusa. Mieli zostać dumą rodziny, sama tak postanowiła. Rzeczywistość jednak okazała się inna. Starszy z nich zawsze bardzo różnił się od reszty rodziny. Częste kłótnie, podważanie prastarych poglądów rodziny na temat czarodziei czy przyjaźń ze szlamami, doprowadziły do tego, że „czarna owca" – Syriusz uciekł w wieku 16 lat. Gdy wyniósł się z domu, przez wiele tygodni Walburgia musiała szykować sobie mocne eliksiry uspokajające, po nich nie wiedziała już czy bardziej zdenerwowana była z tego powodu, że jej syn uciekł, narażając na szwank honor rodziny, czy też to, ze przyłączył się do grona obrońców szlam chcąc doprowadzić tym swoją matkę do ataku serca. Jedno było pewne – ten niewdzięcznik nie miał już tu czego szukać.  
Na szczęście wierny tradycjom pozostał jej najmłodszy syn, ukochany Regulus, który przyłączył się pewnego dnia do grupy osób nazywanych śmierciożercami. Po śmierci męża często odwiedzała Walburgię jej krewna Bellatrix.  
Dni mijały jej spokojnie, rano dostawała śniadanie przygotowane przez skrzaty: Stworka i starszego Smętka. Po porannej toalecie zwykle czytała księgi o starych czarodziejskich rodach, dumna była z tego, że jej rodzina należy do najstarszych w Anglii. Na obiad przychodziła często Bellatrix, odwiedzał ją równie często Regulus, który zamieszkał w Walii. Przed kolacją sprawdzała czy skrzaty należycie wszystko posprzątały, po posiłku obmyślała sobie plan zajęć na następny dzień, po czym szykowała się do snu. Spokojne życie przerwał jej niewdzięczny syn, którego w kilka lat po ucieczce z domu, znów zobaczyła u progu swych drzwi. Dzień był wtedy pochmurny, ktoś zapukał energicznie kilka razy w drzwi a Stworek pobiegł otworzyć. Długo nie wracał, więc Walburgia sama postanowiła sprawdzić kto przyszedł. Na końcu korytarza zobaczyła skrzata przyciśniętego do ściany, jakby chciał się przed czymś cofnąć i próbował sforsować ścianę za swoimi plecami. Do środka wszedł jej pierworodny syn, ubrany w jakieś łachmany. Sparaliżowana ze złości czekała aż zamknie za sobą drzwi. Nie chciała żeby mugole dostąpili tego zaszczytu i usłyszeli głos prawdziwej czarodziejki. Taka awantura nie przeszłaby niezauważona.  
Dopiero, gdy od wrzasków ochrypła tak bardzo, że nie była już w stanie nic powiedzieć, zauważyła że Syriusz nie jest sam. Jego nogi trzymała kurczowo opatulona szczelnie postać wzrostu skrzata domowego. Godzinę później Syriusza znów nie było, została sama z tym czymś, nie pamiętając nawet czy w ogóle godziła się na to, aby się nim zająć. Na widok tego bękarta dostawała strasznych ataków szału, więc zamykała go w najmniejszym pokoju na ostatnim piętrze.  
Jego pochodzenie... jaki to był dla niej wstyd. Nie wiedziała nawet po co trzyma go u siebie. Czemu go przyjęła? Nie mogła go od tak wyrzucić, uznano by ją jeszcze za pospolitą morderczynię. Skrzaty również traktowały go jak powietrze, nazywając go jednak przy każdej okazji w rozmowie między sobą „psią mordą". Walburgia bała się tak do niego odzywać, bała się, że w każdej chwili jego wrodzone zdolności dojdą do głosu. Wiedziała, że to nie jest zwykły człowiek. Wiedziała o tym gdy zobaczyła jego oczy i dłonie, które Syriusz rozkazał ukrywać mu w długich rękawach szaty.  
O niebezpieczeństwie, jaki mogłoby jej grozić, po kilku tygodniach się przekonała. Pewnego dnia skrzaty, przynosząc mu do pokoju niezbyt świeże jedzenie i co krok rozmawiając o „zakale rodziny" tego doświadczyły. Najbardziej dokuczał mu Smętek.

Gdy Walburgia kończyła kolację usłyszała wrzaski i wyzwiska autorstwa Stworka. Pobiegła na górę i złapała się za serce. Wiedziała już, że kłopoty dopiero się zaczęły. Po opanowaniu się, rozkazała tylko Stworkowi „posprzątać". Sama zeszła na dół i natychmiast się położyła, kładąc sobie zimny kompres na czole. Obudziła się następnego dnia z okropnym bólem głowy. Szybko sięgnęła po pergamin i pióro i zaczęła pisać:

„Droga Bellu  
Zawsze mogłaś na mnie polegać i liczyć na mą bezinteresowną pomoc. Teraz ja liczę na dobrą radę od Ciebie kochana. Nie wiem czy Regulus coś ci wspominał, ale jego starszy brat pozostawił po sobie niechlubną dla całej naszej rodziny pamiątkę. Tylko proszę, zachowaj to w ścisłej tajemnicy! Wczoraj przekonałam się, że nie jestem w stanie już żyć spokojnie we własnym domu. W okropny sposób pozbawiono mnie najstarszego skrzata domowego. Naprawdę nie wiem jak mam dalej postępować. Muszę z tobą jak najszybciej porozmawiać.  
Całuję – W. Black"

Wysłała list i podeszłą do barku napić się drinka. Zrobiło jej się słabo, gdy spojrzała na butelkę z winem, od razu przypomniał się jej opadły tynk ze ścian, które zaplamione były... krwią skrzata.

-Żeby tylko Bella szybko się zjawiła – pomyślała.

Dostała takiej migreny, że położyła się na kanapie, zamknęła oczy i wsłuchiwała się w tykanie zegarów.

Po dwóch godzinach zjawiła się Bellatrix. Jako stały gość posiadała klucze do domu, więc nie musiała czekać aż skrzaty otworzą jej drzwi. Nie wiedziała o tym, że ostatni ukrywał się teraz w piwnicy. Kominki w domu uniemożliwiały podróżowanie przy pomocy sieci Fiuu, Walburgia obawiała się niezapowiedzianych wizyt.

Bella z listu swojej krewnej domyślała się, z kim są teraz kłopoty. Dwa tygodnie temu o wszystkim powiedział jej Regulus. Walburgia sama się do niej zwróciła, więc jej plan się powiódł. Pamiętała gdy dowiedziała się o tym po raz pierwszy.

_______________

- Syn Syriusza ??!! – Bellatrix uderzyła ręką w biurko – Kpisz sobie? Że też ta zakała rodu miała czelność przywlec go do rodzinnego domu. Mogliście się go od razu pozbyć. Wiem, że twoja matka może nie mieć do tego głowy, ale ja z przyjemnością...

- To nie jest takie proste - Regulus zrobił zniesmaczoną minę.

- Od kiedy jesteś takim mięczakiem, trzeba pozbywać się takich szlam, to dla Czarnego Pana...

- Sęk w tym, że może się przydać.

- Teraz to ty zwariowałeś, jak takie...

- Spójrz – pokazał jej zdjęcie, które zrobił przed kilkoma dniami.

- Na brodę Merlina. Co to ma znaczyć?

- W istocie mieszaniec, ale najważniejsza jest właśnie ta druga strona.

Bella wiedziała, że to na pewno nie chodzi o mugola. Te oczy były zbyt podejrzane. Nie potrafiła jednak ustalić, o kogo może chodzić.

- Bardzo dziwne nie? Zwykle nie dożywają tak długo.

Już wiedziała. Youkai, demony przybierające ludzką postać.

- Teraz rozumiem. Mówiłeś komuś... o tym?

- Nie, czekałem na twoją opinię.

- I nic się dotąd nie wydarzyło? Przebywanie z nimi to teraz prawie samobójstwo.

- Jest w porządku. Da się go "wychować'.

Bellatrix złośliwie się uśmiechnęła. Śmierciożercy mieli szanse „wychować" sobie nowych, zdolnych sojuszników. Czarny Pan byłby bardzo zadowolony. Potrzebny jest tylko plan, aby pani Black sama zachciała się go pozbyć ze swojego domu. Potrzebna jest prowokacja. Skrzaty domowe mogłyby się do tego przydać. Trzeba zaplanować sytuację tak, aby Walburgia powiedziała jej wszystko i poprosiła o pomoc.

- Ten wasz najstarszy skrzat. Chyba nie ma już sił żeby sprawnie pracować, nieprawda?

______

Jak na razie plan się powiódł. Teraz trzeba wybadać sytuację, czy jej pomysł ma jakikolwiek sens na spełnienie. Trzeba zacząć działać jak najszybciej, później mogłoby być za późno.

Po wejściu do domu, zastała swoją krewną na kanapie z okładem na czole. Wyglądała i czuła się fatalnie. Łatwo więc będzie można przekonać ją do swoich racji. Walburgia usłyszała hałas i podniosłą się z kanapy. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie na widok swojej drogiej kuzynki. Młodziutkiej Bellatrix.

- Och Witaj Bellu. Już myślałam, że twój mąż nigdy nie wypuści cię z domu. Wybacz mi, że cię tak podejmuję, ale... zdarzył się wczoraj mały wypadek.

- Wypadek? – powtórzyła po niej Bellatrix udając zdziwienie.

Walburgia zrobiła się blada na twarzy i zaczęła się trząść. Chwyciła dziewczynę za ręce i mówiła przyciszonym głosem.

- Potwór, jest u mnie potwór. Ten niewdzięcznik Syriusz postanowił uganiać się za jakimiś nie wiadomo kim one są, bo to nie kobiety, nie czarownice tylko jakieś demony! Teraz, przez usta mi się to nie przeciśnie, spłodził jakiegoś bękarta, mieszańca. Co za wstyd! Co za niewdzięcznik, nie tak go przecież wychowywaliśmy! Całe szczęście, że mój mąż tego nie doczekał. Wszyscy przodkowie przewracają się teraz w grobie!

Podrzucił mi tego... potwora, bo to nawet nie jest człowiek, a sam wrócił do tych swoich przyjaciół szlam i mugoli. Co za hańba! Bałam się cokolwiek zrobić, bałam się o siebie, że mnie ten potwór zabije. To nie jest człowiek Bellu. Chociaż ma 2 lata, wygląda na starszego, rośnie szybko jak pies. To się w głowie nie mieści! Nawet nie wiesz jak się boję tego mutanta. A tutaj niespodziewanie, nie znam nawet przyczyny, ten charłak... rozwalił wczoraj głowę Smętkowi. To przez te oczy, przez nie widać co to za typ – Bellatrix słuchała tego w milczeniu a Walburgia co zdanie próbowała złapać oddech – Ciągle mam to przed oczami,, mnóstwo krwi i te zniszczone ściany... Nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić.

- Mogłabym tam iść? – nie czekając na pozwolenie wstała.

- Nie Bellu – Walburgia upadła jej do stóp i złapał za szatę - boję się o ciebie, powiedz mi tylko co powinnam zrobić, jak rozkaże teraz Stworkowi dodać trucizny do jedzenia, to na pewno tamten się domyśli. I spotka mnie to samo co Smętka.

- Uspokój się, poradzę sobie. Nie porównuj mnie do jakiegoś domowego skrzata. Zaraz wrócę.

Była na to przygotowana. To dlatego Lord Voldemort wybrał ją do grona swych najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, bo potrafiła łatwo oceniać sytuację. Bellatrix wiedziała czy ktoś może się przydać. Potrafiła tak pokierować rozmową czy innymi ludźmi, żeby wszystko potoczyło się po jej myśli. Walburgia już dawno stała się jej marionetką, podobnie jak jej podwładni. Teraz musiała ocenić, czy syn Syriusza będzie im potrzebny. Zyskanie nowego zwolennika na pewno bardzo zostanie docenione przez Czarnego Pana, który miał teraz duże problemy z Dumbledorem. To pomoże zwiększyć jej pozycję i umocnić śmierciożerców w walce przeciwko ich wrogom.

Wiedziała gdzie ma iść. Regulus opowiedział jej wszystko. Młody trzymany był z dala od wszystkiego na ostatnim piętrze. Walburgia nie wiedziała jednak, że zamknięcie drzwi za pomocą różdżki nic nie daje. Pani Black nie zdawała sobie w pełni sprawy, że youkai to bardzo potężna rasa. Nie potrzebują różdżek tak jak czarodzieje.

Gdy Bellatrix znalazła się na ostatnim piętrze, uderzył ją widok zniszczony korytarz. Po jednej stronie ściany widać było tylko gołą cegłę, jakby jakiś olbrzym uderzył w to miejsce maczugą, i rozharatał ścianę, przez całą jej długość. Natomiast wszystkie obrazy, tkaniny i meble znalazły się z jednym kącie, tak jakby przyciągnął je w tamtą stronę jakiś magnes. Zacisnęła w kieszeni różdżkę i ruszyła do ostatnich, uchylonych drzwi. Wzięła głęboki oddech, uśmiechnęła się i weszła do środka.

Otworzyła drzwi na oścież, w środku było strasznie ciemno. Znalazła się na środku pokoju i nie odzywała się do czasu, gdy mała postać siedząca na szczycie wysokiej szafy się do niej nie odwróciła.

- Witaj Arret – powiedziała uprzejmie – Jestem Bellatrix. Regulus dużo o tobie opowiadał, miło jest mi cię w końcu poznać.

- ...

Uważnie przyglądały się jej bystre, smutne oczy. Chłopiec był bardzo wychudzony, dłonie trzymał schowane w rękawach. Rzeczywiście było to bardzo ładne dziecko, uderzyło ją to, że wyglądał na niegroźnego i spokojnego.

Bellatrix nadal się uśmiechała, jeśli popełni jeden błąd, nie wyjdzie stąd w jednym kawałku. Wiedziała, co należy zrobić. Osoba, która była sama wystarczy że spotka kogoś, kto go zaakceptuje a stanie się ona wiernym aż do śmierci. Z pozytywnym skutkiem wykorzystywał tą zasadę Czarny Pan. Wyszydzani przez innych czarodzieje, gdy tylko Voldemort zwrócił się do nich, przybywali na klęczkach, gotowi wypełnić jego każde polecenie. Jeśli uda się zwerbować najmłodszego Black'a, będzie to nieoceniona pomoc dla śmierciożerców w opanowaniu świata czarodziei.

- Widzę, że twój ojciec niespecjalnie się tobą interesuje. Chyba nie chcesz resztę swoich dni spędzić w tym zatęchłym domu? Może zejdziesz tu na dół?

- ...

- Istnieje ktoś, kto będzie kiedyś bardzo potrzebował twojej pomocy. Czarny Pan cię zauważył i my, jego ludzie chcemy abyś pomógł nam w zrealizowaniu naszych wspólnych planów. Chyba chcesz stać się ważny? Nie jest przecież tak beznadziejny jak uważa Syriusz. Jak go spotkam następnym razem do sama się z nim rozprawię. Chyba lubisz Regulusa? On też chciałby abyś dołączył do Czarnego Pana.

Bellatrix wiedziała, że już się udało, smarkacz przez chwilę się uśmiechnął. Teraz czas potwierdzić umowę. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni starą różdżkę, prawie 10 calową, pokrytą wygrawerowanymi wężami.

- Mam dla ciebie prezent – wyciągnęła ją w górę i położyła na biurko obok – Różdżka, rodzinna pamiątka. Słyszałam, że jej nie potrzebujesz, ale pozwoli ci opanować silne zaklęcia. Jak pewnie wiesz piętro niżej w gabinecie znajdują się książki z silnymi zaklęciami. Większa wiedza, pozwoli ci uzyskać jeszcze większą siłę. Jak najszybciej spróbuję zabrać cię z tego domu, w końcu jesteś moim ulubionym kuzynem.  
Muszę już iść – otrzepała skraj szaty. Całą podłogę pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. Dziwiła się, że młody jeszcze się od tego nie rozchorował. Najbardziej zastanawiające było jednak to, że w ogóle tak dużo przeżył. Takie mieszańce nie dożywają nawet kilku godzin. Był to dobry znak, że jej dzisiejsze wysiłki nie pójdą na marne

– Tylko mnie nie zawiedź, niedługo znów cię odwiedzę.

Wyszła z pokoju i wróciła do swojej przerażonej krewnej. Udało się, wiedziała, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z jej planem. Musi teraz tylko zawiadomić Czarnego Pana.

- Wszystko w porządku Walburgio. Niedługo pozbędziesz się problemu. Zachowuj się jakby nic się nie stało, wrócę na kilka dni i wszystko załatwię.

Wyszła pozostawiając oszołomioną krewną.

Od tego czasu kilkakrotnie bywała w domu przy Grimmauld Place nr 12. Próbując uczyć swojego kuzyna czarnej magii i wiedziała już, że jej wysiłek nie pójdzie na marne, chłopak był posłuszny, Lord Voldemort również był zadowolony, że w końcu wśród jego sojuszników znajdzie się ktoś inny niż tylko olbrzymy i wilkołaki, z którymi były wieczne problemy. Później okazało się, że nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli. Czarny Pan kazał się go pozbyć, czego nie zrobiła. A po dwóch miesiącach, na progu powitał ją skrzat domowy Stworek, był w wyśmienitym humorze. To zaniepokoiło Bellatrix. Okazało się, że przedwczoraj aresztowano Syriusz, a następnego dnia pojawił się Dumbledore we własnej osobie i zabrał dzieciaka. Trop się urwał, ale teraz najważniejsze było ratowanie własnej skóry i odszukanie Czarnego Pana, który po tym jak wyruszył zlikwidować Potterów zniknął.  
Rozpoczęły się aresztowania śmierciożerców, a Harryemu przypisano zwycięstwo nad Lordem Voldemortem.

Walburgia nie wytrzymała wiadomości o śmierci jej młodszego syna Regulusa, tylko o licznych procesach jakie spadły na jej rodzinę. Liczne przeszukania domu doprowadzały ją do bólu serca.  
Od tamtej pory obserwowała swój pusty dom z ram własnego portretu, który wisiał na korytarzu. Na jej nieszczęście, po niespełna szesnastu latach „potwór" wrócił...


	11. Rozdział 9: Pechowe eliksiry część 2

Albus Dumbledore siedział za blatem swojego biurka i wpatrywał się w puste ramy portretu Phineasa Nigellusa Black'a. Czekał, aż były dyrektor Hogwartu wróci na tą stronę obrazu. Nie tęsknił do wysłuchiwania narzekań Phineasa, niepokoił się natomiast, że mógłby powiedzieć o słowo za dużo i narazić w ten sposób na niebezpieczeństwo osoby mieszkające przy Grimmauld Place.

- Niebezpieczeństwo? – Zapytał sam siebie Dumbledore, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że on sam wypowiedział to słowo – Miałeś przestać myśleć o tym w ten sposób stary głupcze – odpowiedział sam sobie.

Zaczął się przyglądać staremu pierścieniu z pękniętym czarnym oczkiem. Był to zniszczony Horkruks, który otrzymał kilka miesięcy temu.

- Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem... – głos mu osłabł.

On, sam Albus Dumbledore powinien się zająć odnalezieniem fragmentów zapieczętowanej duszy Voldemorta. Przez to, oni znów zaczną mieszać się do spraw wszystkich czarodziei, gdy staną się niebezpieczni będzie to tylko jego wina. - W czym chciałem dać im szanse? Znów popełniasz te same błędy Albusie - Nie da się już cofnąć czasu, nie tak aby naprawić wszystkie sprawy. Jedynie co mógł robić to wierzyć w ich intencje i zająć się dobrem uczniów i Zakonu Feniksa.

Dyrektor odszedł od biurka i wyjrzał przez niewielkie okno, wypadające na dziedziniec zamku. Słońce powoli wschodziło, był to chłodny poranek, a do bramy zamku zbliżała się grupa ludzi, jego własnych uczniów. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ich pobyt w Londynie został skrócony.

- Harry zaczekaj! – Hermiona poprawiła na głowie kaptur chroniąc się przed wiatrem – Ron zrób coś – szepnęła do Weasleya, który bezskutecznie usiłował rozmawiać z Harrym.

Ron tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- I tak jest zawsze, kiedy ktoś cię o coś poprosi.

Tonks zmieszana, szybko odwróciła wzrok, jak Hermiona na nią spojrzała.

Przeszli przez bramę, więc Nimfadora wypełniła swoje zadanie. Miała bezpiecznie odprowadzić całą trójkę do Hogwartu.

- Już nie będziecie mnie potrzebować. Powodzenia w szkole! – Krzyknęła w ich kierunku, gdy zamykała za nimi bramę.

- Do zobaczenia Tonks – odpowiedziała jej tylko Hermiona, Ron mruknął coś do siebie a Harry przyśpieszył kroku.

Nimfadora musiała jak najszybciej wrócić do Londynu. Miała się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej. Czym jest ta organizacja i dlaczego Dumbledore zwrócił się do nich z prośbą o ochronę nad Harrym i czy tylko dlatego. Albus o niczym więcej nie poinformował Zakonu. Nawet nie zrobił tego przy całym Zakonie, tylko wśród państwa Weaslyów, jej, Lupina i Moody'ego. Przeczuwała, że za tym się coś kryje. Za dużo było w tym wszystkim niewiadomych. Najdziwniejsza była sprawa związana z Syriuszem i tym chłopakiem. Przeraziły ją, ich metody, używali przecież niebezpiecznych zaklęć. Ale skoro Dumbledore, nic więcej im nie powiedział, oznacza to, że miał swoje powody. Mimo wszystko Tonks wiedziała, że musi się mieć na baczności, musiała też ostrzec tę trójkę, którą dopiero co odprowadziła. Niepokoiło ją to, co przytrafiło się Lupinowi na początku lipca.

Hermiona zdążyła dogonić Harryego dopiero na drugim piętrze. Nie zdołała go jednak zatrzymać, starała się tylko dotrzymać mu kroku.

- Powiesz wreszcie o co chodzi? Co ci się stało? Harry zatrzymaj się! Mam na ciebie rzucić drętwotę żebyś posłuchał?

Podziałało.

„Wybraniec" spojrzał na Hermionę; na tle ruchomych schodów i ze skrzyżowanymi rękami wyglądała naprawdę groźnie. Ale to nie miało teraz dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Ron zakłopotany patrzył gdzieś w zupełnie inną stronę. Nie byli teraz sami na zamku, wprawdzie nie była to pora śniadania, jednak uczniowie siódmych klas chodzili między piętrami, przenosząc w torbach albo książki, albo butelki po piwie kremowym. Początek roku rozpoczął się uczniowskimi imprezami, był to ostatni wolny czas przed dostosowaniem się do tempa nauki.

- To nie jest miejsce do rozmów Hermiono – Harry odpowiedział szorstko – Zresztą i tak w tej chwili nie mogę wam o niczym powiedzieć. Dałem im słowo.

Nie czekając na odpowiedz ruszył przed siebie do wieży Gryffindoru.

Gruba Dama spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Spoglądała na niego nie przestając nakładać na siebie puder.

- O której to się wraca młody człowieku? Uczniowie mają teraz zbyt wiele przywilejów. Od tych hałasów nie mogę zasnąć. Lepiej powinieneś zająć się nauką młody człowieku, a nie wykradać się, żeby pozbyć się butelek z pokoju.

Z tego wszystkiego Harry zapomniał, jakie obowiązywało hasło. Choć pomysł mu się nie spodobał, będzie musiał poczekać na Rona i Hermionę.

Podczas śniadania żadne z nich prawie nie odezwało się ani słowem. Potterowi nagle przypomniała się jednak sytuacja z trzeciej klasy, gdy Ron, przez długi czas nie odzywał się do Hermiony – nie było w tym nic przyjemnego. Postanowił więc udawać przy przyjaciołach, że nic się nie stało, tak żeby nie cierpieli przez coś, co ich nawet nie dotyczy. Wszyscy postanowili zapomnieć o całej sprawie. O drugiej po południu cała trójka umówiła się na wspólne odrabianie pracy z eliksirów. Snape zadał im wypracowanie o miksturach, których spożycie przyciąga pecha. Mieli opisać ich skład, przygotowanie i działanie. Wszystko na 3 stopy pergaminu. Cała klasa oburzona była taką ilością zadanego materiału. Dopiero w pierwszym tygodniu od rozpoczęcia nauki! Nie wyobrażali sobie, co będzie się działo przez kolejne miesiące. Prawdopodobnie cały zapas pergaminu z Anglii zostałby wykupiony przez uczniów z Hogwartu!

Do umówionej godziny Harry postanowił przesiedzieć w bibliotece. Nie w celu szukania informacji o eliksirach dla Snape'a, ale w Izbie Pamięci. W ciągu tylu lat, był tam zaledwie kilkukrotnie, szukając głównie czegoś o swoich rodzicach. Teraz powód był inny. Utkwił mu w pamięci strach w oczach Lupina i reszty obecnych podczas podpisywaniu umowy między... Na.. Nauth...Nie pamiętał już nawet tej nazwy. Gdy dotarł do odpowiedniej gabloty, spojrzał na swoją dłoń, oszpeconą przez świeżą bliznę. Jeśli Dumbledore nie chce powiedzieć mu wszystkiego, on sam się wszystkiego dowie. W końcu chce zostać w przyszłości Aurorem. Nie może polegać tylko na innych.

Rozpoczął od przeglądania pucharów. Emocje w nim rosły, w miarę gdy rozpoznawał niektóre nazwiska: Riddle, Weasley, Evans było tam nawet nazwisko Snape'a! Szukał teraz tylko jednego „Black", niestety, żaden z pucharów czy medali nie był tak podpisany. Zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył znajomo brzmiące nazwisko „Farel". Obejrzał jeszcze raz. „Dla Xenii Farel za niebywałe osiągnięcia w dziedzinie eliksirów". Nieprzydatne. Harry nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, ale postanowił przejrzeć jeszcze księgi pamiątkowe. Zawierały one spis absolwentów wraz z fotografiami oraz odnotowane liczne uroczystości i osiągnięcia. Wziął do ręki wykazy o ostatnich 10 lat.

Monotonnie przewracał strony, przyglądał się liście nazwisk i zdjęciom, było to dla Harryego okropne zajęcie, wciąż nie widział końca. Za każdym przejrzanym albumem opadał z sił, nigdzie nie trafił na nic wartego uwagi. Uśmiechał się tylko, gdy widział na zdjęciach twarze starszych braci Rona. Nigdzie nie widział nazwiska „Black", nawet tego dziwnego imienia. W księdze sprzed 5-ciu lat znów trafił na coś znajomego. „Xenia Farel". Odszukał fotografię absolwentki. Widniała na niej bardzo ładna dziewczyna, z długimi czarnymi włosami. Uśmiechała się promiennie, jednak wyglądała na trochę zarozumiałą i bardzo pewną siebie. Miała na sobie szatę Slytherinu. Pod jej nazwiskiem odczytał osiągnięcia. Zdołała być prefektem naczelnym, zdobyła też liczne nagrody za wykonane eliksiry i liczne wyróżnienia za sprawdziany wiedzy z tej dziedziny. Odczytał też komentarz pod tym wszystkim: „Jako córka wybitnego znawcy z dziedziny eliksirów, nie wróże jej nic innego jak wspaniałą karierę – S. Snape".

- No nie...

Faktycznie, na ostatnich zajęciach profesor Farel coś o niej wspominał.  
Nie miał jednak czasu na takie przemyślenia, musiał szukać dalej. W końcu dotarł do ostatniego rocznika. Jego ostatnia nadzieja słabła. Wiedziałby przecież gdyby ktoś taki był kiedyś w Hogwarcie, nie przeszedłby niezauważony. Albo być może, nigdy y nim nie był? Niemożliwe, każdy czarodziej tu trafia.

- Myśl Harry, myśl.

Oparł dłoń o głowę, jakby to miało mu w czymś pomóc.

To pismo, ta nazwa. Ale niczemu, co dotychczas spotkał to nie odpowiadało. Blondyn miał dziwny akcent, musiał, więc być z zagranicy. To bardziej go zaniepokoiło, oznaczało to bowiem, że nie byli jaką tam „podwórkową" organizacją.

Harry nagle podskoczył i upuścił księgę z rąk, ktoś złapał go za ramię.

- Cześć, nie chciałam cię przestraszyć.

Harry patrzył na nią zmieszany, podniósł książkę z podłogi i odłożył na miejsce.

- C...Clara tak? – Była to jedna z sióstr McStain. Trzymała w ręku „Księgę ziół i magicznych roślin" oraz zwój pergaminu. Musiała skończyć pisać jakieś wypracowanie na zielarstwo.

- Brawo, trafiłeś. Nie wiem dlaczego nauczyciele nadal nas nie rozpoznają. Przecież nie jesteśmy identyczne, mamy też inne fryzury, tylko McGonagall nas rozpoznaje, kiedyś dała nam szlaban, jak Hazel próbowała zdać za mnie transmutację, bo była w tym lepsza. - spojrzała na stos książek za Harrym - Przeszkadzam ci?

- Nie, skąd – zebrał myśli, już nie będzie miał okazji spokojnie wszystkiego przeszukać – właśnie skończyłem.

- No to świetnie się składa, od czasu podróży do Hogwartu ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. Jest teraz pora obiadu, więc w drodze na stołówkę będziemy mieć trochę czasu.

- Czemu nie powiedziałem, że jeszcze nie skończyłem? – pomyślał – jest podobna do Nevilla, kiedyś jak miał zamiar wykraść się do Hogesmade, Longbottom mu w tym przeszkodził. Nie chodziło o to, ze jej nie lubił, po prostu nie przepadał ze tym, żeby ktoś go odrywał od zadania.

Rozmawiali przez całą drogę na stołówkę, obgadując Snape'a, rozmawiając o zbliżających się rozgrywkach Quidditcha i wzroście zainteresowania sklepem jej rodziców, dzięki czemu na urodziny, razem z siostrą dostała miotłę, dzięki czemu myślą o wstąpieniu do drużyny. Gdy Harry podszedł do swojego stolika, zobaczył zaskoczoną minę Hermiony i złego Rona.

- To była ta ważna sprawa, dla której nie było cię aż przez tyle godzin? – Ron wpatrywał się w Harryego i uderzał nożem o pusty talerz.

- Co?... A, aaha. Nie, spotkałem ją w drodze z biblioteki.

- Byłeś w bibliotece? – zapytał Ron z niedowierzaniem.

- A co w tym dziwnego? Czy tylko Hermiona ma tam prawo wstępu?

- Nie udawaj!

- Mówię prawdę.

- Ron przestań go męczyć, zazdrośniku.

- To ty...CO powiedziałaś? Czego niby mam jemu zazdrościć, a może jeszcze tobie Wikusia Kruma tak?

-Tego już za wiele Ron! Nie odzywaj się więcej do mnie!

- Możecie się w końcu uspokoić? – Harry powiedział to za głośno, aż parę osób się na nich spojrzało - Przestańcie reagować tak alergicznie tylko dlatego, że mnie nie było kilka godzin i że rozmawiałem z kimś innym niż wy. Czy wy zawsze musicie się kłócić o takie bzdety? Siadaj Hermiono – posłuchała, ale podczas posiłku nie odezwała się do Rona ani słowem.

- A opowiesz nam, co się stało w Londynie, że nie chciałeś tam dłużej zostać? – zapytał Ron.

Harry wiedział, że będą się za wszelką cenę chcieli dowiedzieć co się wydarzyło na zebraniu Zakonu, ale obiecał Dumbledorowi i innym, że na razie nic nie powie swoim przyjaciołom. Czuł się beznadziejnie, bo chciał się z kimś tym podzielić. Za każdym razem było mu głupio, gdy spojrzał na swoją bliznę na wierzchu dłoni. Podjął decyzję. Opowie im chociaż część tego co się dowiedział. Wiele zakazów Dumbledore'a budziło jego sprzeciw, zwłaszcza po tym co stało się w czerwcu w Ministerstwie Magii.

- Harry, obiecałeś coś Dumbledorowi – odezwała się pod nosem Hermiona.

- Chyba... – zaczął – parę słów wyjaśnienia jestem wam winien.

Na Węgrzech w małej miejscowości otoczonej lasami, kilkanaście kilometrów od granicy ze Słowacją, o świcie pustą drogą wędrowała dwójka ludzi. Okolica nie była zbyt gęsto zaludniona. Jeden dom przypadał na kilka kilometrów. Trudno było w tym wypadku mówić o „miejscowości", ale tak wynikało z przewodników po okolicy. Długa, prawie wyludniona mieścina. Ta dwójka rozmawiała ze sobą cicho w obcym języku, nawet jeśli nikt nie byłby w stanie ich zrozumieć. Mugole, nawet większość czarodziei nie potrafi posługiwać się runami, a co dopiero rozmawiać korzystając z tego języka.

- _Dumbledore i Knot powinni nam za to więcej zapłacić, nie? To jest takie marnotrawstwo czasu. A pozostali się pewnie zabawiają yhmm... Mogli też rzucić się dodatkowym złotem za to, że ten stary dziad nie zachował naszych danych tylko dla siebie. Wszystko może się wydać. _

- _To nie potrwa długo. Dumbledore będzie pierwszy. _

- _Yhmm. Wystarczyły mi 2 tygodnie w kanałach, a teraz to. Nie chce mi się czekać tyle czasu, proszę pana, no! Wysadziłbym coś!_

-_ Załatwisz Darsonów. Tylko „zapytaj" najpierw gdzie to trzymają, nie będę marnował czasu na kolejne poszukiwania._

- _Yeah! Proszę się nie martwić, moje metody to dzieła same w sobie, aha. Poza tym, tak wiele czasu nam to nie zajęło. Skoro tu jesteśmy to niedaleko widziałem tablicę, że niedaleko jest jakieś większe miasto, a nie taka wiocha jak tutaj. Można by się rozejrzeć. Albo przynajmniej zjeść coś normalnego. Jak tylko pomyślę o tym angielskim żarciu to już chyba wiem dlaczego są tacy flegmatyczny i mają ten dziwaczny akcent. Gadają tak, bo ciągle im się wydaje, że mają te kluchy w ustach. Jak do cholery mogą do wszystkiego podawać dynię?_

- _Gaduła z ciebie._

- _I kto to mówi. Przez picie tych eliksirów charakter się panu zmienia, chyba że to przez ten powrót na wyspy obudziła się ta połowa z brytyjską flegmą. Potrzebny jest jakiś nowy uzdrowiciel._

Zatrzymali się.

- _Idzie._

- _Yhym. A wracając do uzdrowicieli, pan nie powinien już tyle tego odkładać, aha. Proszę zażyć lekarstwa. Wiem, że..._

- _Nie zapominaj do kogo mówisz._

- _Proszę mi wybaczyć Panie Yu._

Po kilku minutach zza drzew wyłonił się mężczyzna pod czterdziestkę z kozią bródką i poplamioną szatą. Widząc przybyszów skłonił się nisko.

- Pamiętasz mnie Kent? – zapytała po angielsku niższa, zakapturzona postać - wiesz po co jesteśmy.

Kent spotkał ich jakiś czas temu, było to kolejne nieszczęście, zaraz po tym jak Czarny Pan przekazał jego rodzinie do ukrycia dziwną czarę, za którą w razie próby jej kradzieży mieliby oddać własne życie. Wówczas ten, z którym teraz rozmawia rzucił na niego jakieś zaklęcie. Choć próbował z całych sił, nie mógł przekazać pozostałym, jakie czekało na nich niebezpieczeństwo. Był świadomy, że stał się szpiegiem. Nie potrafił porozumieć się z Czarnym Panem, że ktoś poluje na jego własność. Z zewnątrz wydawać by się mogło, że nic się w jego zachowaniu nie zmieniło. Ta przeklęta pieczęć ułatwiała jeszcze zdradzenie miejsca pobytu czarki.

- Tak, proszę Pana! Dom znajduje się – odwrócił się i wbrew sobie wskazał ręką kierunek - ... prosto, w tym kierunku, niecały kilometr. Łatwo poznać po zabitych deskami oknach na piętrze. To jest ukryte w piwnicy, zejście w podłodze obok kominka w jadalni. Przedmiotu pilnuje Jack, wysoki, młody blondyn w granatowej szacie i z bliznami po oparzeniach na twarzy.

- _Proszę się przyjrzeć Panie Yu, jak załatwiam takie sprawy. Nim pan dołączy, wyjdę na przeciw z tym całym horkruksem w rękach, yeah!_

W ciemnościach, zanim wysoka postać się deportowała, Kent zobaczył jeszcze wycelowaną w niego różdżkę z której wystrzelił promień zielonego światła. Upadł bezwładnie na pokrytą rosą trawę. Był już zbędny, tak jak pozostali mieszkańcy pobliskiego domu.  
Odnalezienie horkruksów wcale nie było tak skomplikowane jak uważał Dumbledore. Co to za wysiłek, jeśli wie się dokładnie czego się szuka? Jednak mimo wszystko trzeba wszystkiego dopilnować. Voldemort i jego zwolennicy deptali Zakonowi Feniksa po piętach, jeśli doszłoby do wcześniejszej walki i Dumbledore przegra, wówczas wszystkie plany Nauthiz zostaną pogrzebane. Trzeba więc spowolnić działania obu stron.

- _Strata czasu_.

Deportował się bliżej celu, ale nie ruszył do środka domu, z którego wychodziły przez otwarte drzwi kłęby dymu. Usiadł na murku otaczającym posesję i obserwował budynek(z którego dobiegały krzyki), niczym jakiś wyjątkowo nudny program telewizyjny. Wyciągnął z kieszeni fiolkę pełną dobrze mu znanego niebiesko-zielonego płynu. Na razie jedyne skuteczne lekarstwo, ale jego poważnym minusem była senność jaką powodował. Po otwarciu fiolki płyn zmienił kolor na ciemniejszy, na szczęście był chociaż bez smaku.

Czarka Helgi Hufflepuff została odnaleziona przez Sane po kilku minutach od przybycia do tego domu na odludziu. Rękawice ze smoczej skóry chroniły ręce przed możliwymi zagrożeniami, ale i tak lepiej byłoby nie trzymać tego dłużej.

- _Ten to ma dobrze_ - oglądał czarkę z każdej strony - _nawet jak oberwie klątwą to nic mu się nie stanie.  
Do tego jeszcze ten kulawy auror, chyba mnie nie rozpoznał?_

Jeśli w jego kraju dowiedziano by się, że nadal żyje, znowu zaczęto by go ścigać. Wtedy będzie musiał zacząć się ukrywać. Po tylu latach gdy o nim zapomniano, bez oporów pojawiał się wśród mugoli i czarodziei, oczywiście z daleka od tego, co nazywają ojczyzną. Pościg tylko uprzykrzyłby mu w miarę spokojne dotąd, bez większych zmartwień życie. Jeśli nie liczyć obawy, że Yu gdy się wkurzy nie rozwali mu głowy.  
Musiał się odstresować. Pozostawił za sobą zdemolowany dom, w powietrzu unosił się pył. Zadanie było banalnie łatwe. Kilka przekleństw i człowiek od raku czuje się lepiej.

- _Czysta sztuka, yhym!_

Przeklął pod nosem, gdy zobaczył, że Yu jednak zażył lekarstwa.

- _Heh, a mnie niby nie słucha, dzieciak _– pomyślał Sane – _Powrót trochę się przedłuży... Muszę znów coś rozwalić._

- _Zdobyłem to Panie Yu_ – powiedział już na głos.

Spojrzał na fiolkę leżącą na trawie, zebrał ją i włożył do swojej kieszeni. Spoglądał na swego mocno przygarbionego towarzysza, którego opuszczona głowa zawisła bezwładnie w powietrzu. Nie wiedział czy ten chociaż go usłyszał. Należał jednak do tego typu osób, którym uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy i jak gdyby nigdy nic czekał na rozkaz.

Cisza.

- _No to posiedzimy tu z godzinę. Bez urazy ale ważysz chyba z tonę więc nie dam rady pana udźwignąć. _

Odpowiedziało mu tylko kaszlnięcie.

- _Jest Pan pewien, że sam sobie z tym poradzi, hmm? Podobno Dumbledore zwerbował starego Farela. _

- _Zamknij się wreszcie_ – nie był w stanie rozmawiać. Jeśli nie zdoła się szybko sam wyleczyć mogą być problemy. Teraz chciał się tylko wczołgać się do jakiejś dziury i zdechnąć – _Daj mi parę minut. _

- _Yhym. To ja chyba spale tą wiejską chatę, nie będzie tak nudno._

Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona udali się następnego dnia po śniadaniu na lekcję eliksirów, zauważyli, że Snape rozpisał już instrukcję do wykonania mikstury. Hermiona i Ron zajęli miejsca po obu stronach Harryego. Liczba uczniów znacznie się zmniejszyła, nie wszyscy zostali dopuszczeni do klasy, oprócz nich tylko 9 osób zdało SUMa z eliksirów na Powyżej oczekiwań lub Wybitny. Niewielka grupka ślizgonów przyglądała się im pogardliwie. Wśród nich był Draco Malfoy, bez swoich goryli.  
Wpatrywali się ze skupieniem w tablicę, eliksir który mieli przygotować był na prawdę paskudny. „Eliksir powodujący pecha – Misrlugeo".

Punktualnie do klasy wpadł Snape, powiewając złowieszczo swoją peleryną. Spojrzał swoim nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem znad tłustych włosów na całą klasę.

- Jak zapewne niektórzy z was zauważyli – powiedział cicho, z nutą wściekłości w głosie. Nie musiał podnosić tonu aby zapanowała całkowita cisza - dzisiaj będziemy przygotowywać eliksir wywołujący pecha. Moim zdaniem, większość z was nie potrzebuje go nawet sporządzać, sporą część z was niesłusznie dopuszczono do dalszej nauki eliksirów, co jest waszym nieszczęściem, bo wątpię, żebyście sobie w tym roku tak łatwo poradzili. Niestety dyrektor zaniża poprzeczkę, przez co poziom tej szkoły już jest wręcz groteskowy. Oczywiście niektórzy zdecydowali się uczęszczać na dodatkowe lekcje, aby choć trochę podnieść swój marny poziom, ale pewne osoby uważają, że to nie dla nich. Uczęszczanie na zajęcia wyrównawcze nie jest godne ich osoby.

Machnął różdżką i na biurku pojawiła się spora klepsydra.

- Potter! – syknął – zostałeś dopuszczony do mojej klasy dopiero po wstawiennictwie profesora Dumbledore'a – ślizgoni zachichotali - a mimo to nie raczyłeś przyjść do mojego gabinetu z potwierdzeniem chęci wzięcia udziału w dodatkowych zajęciach. To ja ci wyświadczam przysługę, ze zechciałem poświęcić swój wolny czas, żeby cokolwiek wrzucić do twojej pustej głowy. Chyba, że uważasz że oglądanie ciebie więcej niż raz w tygodniu to ogromny zaszczyt dla mnie? Miło będzie oglądać cię dzisiaj, jak dostaniesz trzy banie, za: niewykonanie zadania, za najgorszy eliksir i za czelność przychodzenia na lekcje będąc nieprzygotowanym.

Harry już gotował się w środku, gdyby tylko mógł, rzuciłby na Snape'a jakieś zaklęcie albo upiorogacka.

- Teraz wiadomość dla całej klasy, poza ocenami, osoba która wykona najgorzej dzisiejsze zadanie będzie musiała WYPIĆ najlepiej sporządzony eliksir! Macie na to 80min. Czas start!

Cała klasa jęknęła przerażona i zaczęła pośpiesznie wyciągać przybory.

- A co do ciebie Potter – syknął Snape - nie zawiedź mnie, zawołam pozostałe klasy, żeby mogli obejrzeć jak pijesz eliksir. Chociaż będzie to zbyteczne, jego działanie utrzymuje się przez cały dzień, więc całą szkoła zdąży obejrzeć twoją dzisiejszą porażkę. Może wtedy zostanie przełamany mit wspaniałego Pottera „Wybrańca". Możesz liczyć jedynie na tyle, że nikomu nie powiedzie się sporządzenie eliksiru, ale wówczas będziesz musiał wypić to co będzie. Nie martw się, pani Pomfrey leczyła już przypadki połknięcia źle wykonanych mikstur - Snape odwrócił się i szybko podszedł do swojego biurka.

-Panno Granger!

- Tak panie profesorze?

- Proszę przenieść swoje rzeczy do którejś z pierwszych ławek, chciałbym aby praca Pottera była samodzielna – dodał Snape ze mściwą satysfakcją.

Hermiona cała czerwona na twarzy przeniosła swój kociołek i składniki do eliksiru kilka rzędów do przodu.

- Wiem, że sobie poradzisz – szepnęła do Harryego, gdy wróciła po swoją torbę.

Cała klasa wypełniła się dymem buchającym z kociołków. Harry nie wiedział czy był bardziej wściekły na Snape'a, czy może zdenerwowany tym, że nie poradzi sobie z pracą. Nic nie przeczytał na temat Misrlugeo, swoją pracę odpisał od Hermiony, nie zapamiętał z niej ani jednego słowa. Żeby dobrze opracować eliksir, nie wystarczyło przeczytać przepisu. Trzeba było również znać i umieć wykrywać instrukcje, np., w jakiej temperaturze i w jaki sposób rozdzielić czy wymieszać składniki, nic nie było podane na tacy.

Czas bardzo szybko płynął. I zamiast w połowie swojej pracy otrzymać gęstą konsystencję o barwie pomarańczowej, Harryemu wyszła przeźroczysta ciecz przypominająca wodę, po ugotowanym makaronie. Nie wiedział jak ma to naprawić, wydawało mu się, że wszystkie składniki wymieszał prawidłowo. Zajrzał na tył książki do eliksirów, gdzie znajdowały się wskazówki w jaki sposób można poprawić kluczowe błędy. Znalazł przemienianie w połowie sporządzonego eliksiru, o barwie żółtej w pomarańczową, do którego dodano za dużo wyciągu z mandragory, ale dotyczyło to zupełnie innych składników. Gdyby chociaż wiedział co zrobił źle, wtedy łatwiej byłoby mu znaleźć odpowiedni temat pomocy.

Harry spojrzał na eliksir Rona, był tak skupiony na pracy, że przez tyle czasu nie odzywał się ani słowem, tak samo jak pozostali uczniowie. W jego kociołku wirował ciemnofioletowy płyn, jeszcze gorzej radził sobie Malfoy, który próbował wyciągnąć chochlę z jaskrawo zielonej galarety, lepiącej się jak klej.

Czas mijał nieubłaganie, a eliksir Harryego, ciągle daleki był od ideału.

- Koniec, odejść od kotłów – powiedział lodowato Snape, gdy cały piasek w klepsydrze przesypał się na dół.

Zaczął chodzić wokół stolików, przerażeni ślizgoni i gryfoni, próbowali opanować drżenie rąk. Tylko Harry był spokojny, od początku wiedział, że Snape uczepi się tylko jego.

- Tak jak sądziłem, większość z was w ogóle nie powinna uczęszczać do mojej klasy. Nie było to trudne zadanie, wystarczyło trzymać się instrukcji i zasad podstawowego mieszania, łączenia i rozdzielania składników. Wszystko to poznaliście, oczywiście jeśli wysililiście się na tyle i opanowaliście teoretyczne podstawy, na pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwarcie.

- Najlepiej udało się to Granger, ale również eliksir przez nią wykonany daleki jest do doskonałości. Nie będę, więc kazał wam pić tej trucizny, zostałbym oskarżony o próbę zabójstwa.

Cała klasa odetchnęła z ulgą. Ślizgoni byli wyraźnie zawiedzeni, że Harryemu, to się akurat udało.

- Potter, ty masz szlaban.

- Co? Niby za co?

- Nie zwracaj się do mnie jak do kolegi z podwórka Potter!

- Dlaczego ja zostaję ukarany... panie profesorze – dodał po chwili – w czym mój eliksir był gorszy od pozostałych?

- W tym Potter, że twoja praca, jeśli można ją tak nazwać, polegała na bezmyślnym dodawaniu kolejnych składników, bez patrzenia na ich właściwości. Widać po tym, co masz w kotle, że nie pomyślałeś o tym, że liście soporii, przed dodaniem do cieczy należy rozetrzeć ze skórką ceveltiusa. Eliksiry nie byłyby tak poważną dziedziną magii, jeżeli każda instrukcja byłaby napisana szczegółowo na tablicy. Te lekcje mają nauczyć was myślenia, ale jak widać, nawet tego nie potrafisz Potter. Przyjdź po kolacji do mojego gabinetu, omówimy twój szlaban. Dostajesz „Okropny", pozostali zaliczenie.

- Ciekawy system oceniania Snape.

- Minus 50 punktów dla Gryffindoru! Jeśli nie chcesz stracić kolejnych, radze ci się nie odzywać Potter. Rozejść się, koniec lekcji – zwrócił się to całej klasy i zniknął za drzwiami.

Ślizgoni mijali Harryego, trącając go łokciami i szepcząc do niego: „idiota".

Harry rozwścieczony wrzucał wagę i noże do torby, przed powstrzymaniem wylania zawartości kotła na podłogę powstrzymała go Hermiona.

- Wiem, że kłamał. Większość miała znacznie gorsze eliksiry. Następnym razem pójdzie ci lepiej Harry.

- Ale to nie oznacza, że zostanę lepiej oceniony - Do wyczyszczonego kociołka wrzucił z całym impetem podręczniki.

- Rozumiem cię...

- Doprawdy?

- Och przestań! Całe szczęście, że Snape nie ocenia naszych końcowych egzaminów, tylko komisja z zewnątrz. Zapomnij o tym, musimy iść na następną lekcję.

Oboje wściekli na Snape'a wyruszyli na trzecie piętro. Ron zniknął gdzieś wcześniej, zostawiając ich w tyle.

Tej samej nocy, kilka godzin po tym jak Harry wracał od Snape'a z instrukcjami dotyczącymi jego szlabanu, około godziny drugiej opustoszałe korytarze Hogwartu przemierzał nieproszony gość. Nie mogły go w stanie dostrzec ani duchy, ani portrety, również czarodzieje, jeśli pojawiliby się o tej porze na drodze. A w razie kłopotów... do czego były przydatne różdżki? Celem był gabinet Dumbledore'a. Hasło znał wcześniej.

- _Kamienne gargulce, to musi być tu yhym._

Wnętrze gabinetu było słabo oświetlone. Postać Dumbledore'a wpatrywała się w drzwi, które same się otworzyły ze skrzypnięciem.

- Nie masz na sobie peleryny niewidki, ale wiem, że tam jesteś, lepiej się pokarz, będzie to bardziej na miejscu – powiedział łagodnie dyrektor.

- Prawdziwy wolni ludzie ne dbają o pozory, yhm – był to Sane, zerwał z płaszcza kilka kartek pokrytych inskrypcjami, miały sprawić, że nikt nie był w stanie go dostrzec dopóki były przyczepione do ubrania. – Skąd wiedzieć stary, że to ktoś z nas?

- Po otrzymaniu informacji od ciebie, czekałem na to spotkanie. Na dodatek nie znacie wszystkich zabezpieczeń zamku i jego okolic, więc szybko się dowiedziałem, że ktoś tu wtargnął. Poza tym, przeciągów tu nie ma Sane; a raczej panie Swen Bjornson.

- Ej, to już ne jest moje imię i ja radze tobie używać obecnego. I ne podoba mi się twoj ton aha. Nie po to pracujem dla was, żebyś odzywał się do mnie takim ton, yhym! – Mówił z tak dziwnym akcentem, kalecząc angielski, że Dumbledore musiał domyślać się znaczenia co drugiego słowa. Całe szczęście, że Sane odezwał się często po celtycku, ułatwiało to rozmowę, a nie była to już pora na domysły, co ten człowiek wygaduje. Albus zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego tak stary organizm, nie wytrzymuje już takiego wysiłku. Miał też inne zmartwienia.

- _Przejdźmy do wiadomości jaką otrzymałem_ – zaczął Dumbledore, Sane uśmiechnął się szerzej jak tylko usłyszał znajomy język - _Jak ma się reszta spraw?_

- _Heh, zanim do tego przejdziemy yhym, mam sprawę_ – nie czekając na odpowiedź, szybko wyciągnął różdżkę...


	12. Rozdział 10: Niepokoje

Dormitorium chłopców było puste, kiedy wściekły na Snape'a Harry wpadł tam z Ronem i Hermioną. Pozostali gryfoni siedzieli właśnie w pokoju wspólnym i rozmawiali na temat; kto zgłosi się do drużyny Quidditcha i przyjmowali zakłady na skład nowej drużyny. Harry gdy tylko przeszedł przez dziurę pod portretem, został otoczony gromadą uczniów, którzy wypytywali się go, kiedy rozpoczną się klasyfikacje do drużyny. Jednak po spotkaniu ze Snapem, młody Potter nie miał ochoty rozmawiać ani wysłuchiwać przechwałek poszczególnych osób na temat „jacy to oni są wspaniali i powinni od razu dostać się do drużyny bez żadnych sprawdzianów umiejętności". Spławił ich szybko i gdy tylko znalazł się w swoim dormitorium kopnął z całej siły w swój kufer i pod wpływem bólu stopy przeklął głośno. Złapał obiema rękami za bolącą stopę i zaczął skakać na jednaj nodze, ledwo utrzymując równowagę.

- Więc jaki to szlaban? - zapytał Ron, gdy tylko Harry usiadł na swoim łóżku, wciąż masując swoją nogę.

- Przez 5 tygodni... - mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby - w soboty... do połu... dnia, mam czyścić jakieś słoje i porządkować kartotekę.

- I co w tym poważnego? – zapytała beztrosko Hermiona - Ron w zeszłym roku musiał czyścić nocniki w skrzydle szpitalnym, do tego bez użycia czarów.

- Nie rozumiesz.

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. Ona miałaby czegoś nie rozumieć? Po chwili dopiero zdała sobie sprawę, dlaczego Harry jest taki wściekły.

- A to sukin...! – uprzedził ją Ron – treningi!

Jedyny czas, jaki był dostępny na treningi Quidditcha został odebrany. A eliminacje do drużyny należało już przeprowadzić. Skład Gryfonów był niekompletny. A Harry jako kapitan musiał wybrać nowych grających. Inaczej mogą się już pożegnać z pucharem.

- Nie martw się Harry – dodała Hermiona – wystarczy, że pójdziesz do Dumbledore'a albo McGonagall a przesuną treningi na inną godzinę.

Ron spojrzał na nią sceptycznie. Dla niej wszystko wydawało się takie proste...

- Dumbledore ma teraz inne sprawy na głowie.

- To może McGona... Co? Harry czy to ma związek z Zakonem, możesz nam o tym powiedzieć?

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę i Rona, próbował zebrać słowa. Upewnił się, że drzwi od dormitorium są zamknięte.

- Może Dumbledore myśli, że wszystko będzie w porządku - zaczął – ale uważam że pakuje nas wszystkich w tarapaty.

Woleli mu nie przerywać.

On wie jak pokonać Voldemorta – Ron skrzywił się na brzmienie tego imienia – Horkruksy, kiedyś wam o tym wspomniałem – kiwnęli głowami twierdząco – Jednak nie szuka ich na własną rękę, wynajął do tego kogoś innego, spoza Zakonu.

- Nie, Dumbledore by tego nie zrobił, jest najlepszym czarodziejem i nie narażałby innych dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Zawsze uważałam, że wziąłby wszystko na siebie, całe ryzyko.

- Ale walka z Voldemortem w ministerstwie musiała go osłabić, a zresztą sam nie wiem.

- Ale jakie są twoje podejrzenia Harry?

- Spotkałem ich, nie należą do przyjemnych typów, muszą więc mieć jakiś kontakt z Voldemortem, gdybyście sami ich zobaczyli, też byście od razu tak pomyśleli. Ale skoro Dumbledore tak na nich polega...

-Więc może są godni zaufania? Przecież to Dumbledore, nie jest łatwo go oszukać. I jeśli powierzył tak ważna misje komuś obcemu, to nie ma się czym martwić. Przecież od tego zależy bezpieczeństwo nie tylko czarodziei ale i mugoli.

- Nie widziałaś ich, wyglądali na takich którzy trafiają prosto do Azkabanu. Zauważyłem też, że Moody również nie ma o nich najlepszego zdania.

- Moody nie ma dobrego zdania o nikim, ale skoro Dumbledore...

- Więc nie wierzysz mi?

- Wierzę ale... Zaraz, to była ta przyczyna wcześniejszego powrotu z Londynu, pokłóciliście się o to?

Nieprawda. Harry nie potrafił im jeszcze wszystkiego powiedzieć. Nie mógł wytrzymać atmosfery tamtego domu, tego że przez te kilka lat Syriusz go okłamywał, chociaż miał do niego bezgraniczne zaufanie. Tego nie mógł im jeszcze powiedzieć. Powinien to zrobić jego ojciec chrzestny. Przez tyle czasu okłamywali go wszyscy, nic by się przecież nie stało, jakby dowiedział się wcześniej.

- Mniej więcej, ale wszystko wydaje mi się teraz inne niż było na początku. Nie chciałbym mieć między wami tajemnic, one wiele zepsuły, ale na razie nic nie mogę wam więcej powiedzieć. Dla waszego bezpieczeństwa. Obiecałem to.

Dumbledore uważnie patrzył na skierowaną w jego kierunku różdżkę. Po chwili rozradowany blondyn odłożył ją przed nim na biurko.

_- Jak widzisz hmm, nie musisz się mnie bać... _

_- I tak też nie jest. To raczej ty powinieneś mieć się na baczności Swen._

Sane starał się nie dać się sprowokować, w drodze do gabinetu układał sobie w głowie, co ma powiedzieć, żeby Dumbledore zdał sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia z nie byle kim.

_- Po pierwsze, nie używaj mojego starego imienia, teraz je zmieniłem i to ułatwia dalsze wykonywanie moich zadać, więc jeśli współpraca ma przebiegać bez zarzutów, masz używać tylko mojego nowego imienia, zrozumiałeś hmm? _

_- Skoro już poznałem twoją prawdziwą tożsamość, to dla mnie zawsze pozostaniesz Swenem Bjornson. W moim gabinecie nie będę używać żadnych pseudonimów, które chronią cię przed odpowiedzialnością za to, co zrobiłeś we własnym kraju. Zgadzam się tylko nazywaniem cię "Sane" przy osobach trzecich, żeby nie przeszkadzać wam w wykonywaniu pracy do jakiej was zatrudniłem._

Sanw był już wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Mimo to uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.

_- Cholerny zasuszony staruch – pomyślał._

_- Chyba nie po to tu wtargnąłeś Sane? Marnować czas nam obydwu. Poza tym, ciekawa forma pozostawiana niewidocznym - zerknął na zerwane kartki, które Sane nadal trzymał w dłoni,_

_- Niezłe, nie? Dla Yu to prawdziwy pikuś._

Wyciągnął z torby owiniętą papierem paczkę. Po rozwinięciu, oczom Albusa okazała się czarka Helgi Hufflepuff z kilkoma wyraźnymi pęknięciami.

_- Jest nie tylko sporo warty za to, że jest Horkruksem. Takie tandety teraz są w cenie, aha. Więc mamy dodatkowe żądanie. _

_- Wszystko zostało już ustalone. Bardzo nam pomagacie, ale takie samowolki i ustalanie nowych warunków nie sprzyjają naszej dalszej współpracy. _

_- To nie będzie wiele kosztować, potrzebujemy tylko kogoś do, hmm... „dorywczej" pomocy, aha. _

Dumbledore słuchał w skupieniu, przed nim leżał kolejny zniszczony Horkruks. Albus sam zaczął ich poszukiwać na własną rękę. Miał już kilka tropów, ale oni zdawali się go zawsze wyprzedać o krok. Mimo wszystko działania Nauthiz wymagało, żeby ich kontrolować. Mimo ufności którą żywił do wielu ludzi, całkowite poleganie i wiara w intencje wyjętych spod prawa w wielu krajach czarodziei musiało mieć swoje granice. Zawsze mogliby zdradzić i przejść na stronę Voldemorta, wraz ze wszystkimi informacjami na temat Zakonu. Od całkowitej niechęci do tego typu ludzi powstrzymywało go jedynie poczucie winy. Tego, co zrobił kilkanaście lat temu. Zawiódł wtedy zaufanie Syriusza...

_- Słucham więc – oparł brodę o złączone dłonie i uważnie przyglądał się każdemu ruchowi rozmówcy. _

_- Ja w połowie października zjeżdżam z tego kraju. Yu chce pracować sam. No więc... Potrzebujemy Farela. _

Dumbledore popatrzył na niego spokojnie znad swoich okularów połówek. Wiedział, że Cyrus nie zgodzi się na to. Jego córka „pracowała" jako uzdrowiciel w Nauthiz, ale nie trwało to długo. Pół roku później już nie żyła. Nie miałby chyba serca, żeby prosić Farela o pomoc dla tych ludzi. Oni sami też nie powinni być tak głupi, żeby próbować zawiązywać nowe układy z tą rodziną, wiedzieli, że coś takiego nie miałoby sensu. Jedyne, czego nie wiedział Dumbledore, to jak i z jakiej przyczyny doszło to tego konfliktu. Jednak bardziej niepokoiła Albusa inna sprawa, która bezpośrednio wiązała się z tą prośbą.

_- Aż tak z nim źle? _

_- Hmmm, wszystko zależy od tego czy stary pomoże... _

Korneliusz Knot cały zdyszany przemierzał szybkim krokiem labirynt korytarzy. Nie zważał na to, że było to już późna godzina, sam o tej porze przywykł już zostawiać za sobą sprawy Ministerstwa. Tym razem nie chodziło jednak o innych, lecz o jego własną osobę. W lewej ręce trzymał złożony najnowszy numer „Proroka Codziennego", który to doprowadził do tego, że miał dzisiaj wiele nieprzyjemnych sytuacji.

Pierwszy raz bowiem, zdarzyło się, żeby ta gazeta przestała pisać to, czym Ministerstwo chciało codziennie karmić setki czarodziei. Już jutro nadejdą do Knota krytyczne głosy nie tylko z całego kraju, ale i zza granicy.

Za wszystko odpowiedzialny był nowy redaktor naczelny, który od samego początku za nic miał współpracę z Ministerstwem – a więc i jego kontrolę nad publikowanymi tekstami.

- Masz jeszcze dziś tam do nich iść i przedstawić im nasze stanowisko – grzmieli jego zastępcy i doradcy dzisiejszego popołudnia. Jakby nie miał więcej kłopotów na głowie.

- Jeśli będzie się sprzeciwiać, przekażesz mu wezwanie na jutrzejsze przesłuchanie.

- Jaki powód?

- Podejrzenie o działanie na szkodę Ministerstwa i społeczności Czarodziejów.

- Mamy jakieś dowody, tzn. co mam powiedzieć, jeśli ich zażąda? – Zapytał po raz kolejny Minister.

- On jest zwykłym czarodziejem, a my stanowimy i reprezentujemy władze całej społeczności – odezwał się gruby głos z końca sali – do niczego nie ma prawa.

Z chwilą, gdy Korneliusz opuścił mury Ministerstwa Magii, wśród jego współpracowników dały się słyszeć krytyczne głosy oceny Ministra. Jedno było pewne, nie były to czasy na nieudolnego Knota. Należało znaleźć bardziej odpowiednią osobę na to stanowisko...

Najbardziej niepokoiło Korneliusza to, że nikt z obecnych jeszcze w biurze dziennikarzy, nie reagował na jego przybycie, zupełnie jakby był nieznaczącą osobą. Nie tak dawno temu był to dla czarodzieja prawdziwy zaszczyt móc spotkać Ministra Magii we własnej osobie!

Doszedł do końca korytarza. Na jedynych tam drzwiach widniała plakietka „Redaktor Naczelny" i już miał tam wpaść, gdy powitała go czarownica, z włosami spiętymi w kok i z palcami poplamionymi atramentem.

- Redaktor pana oczekuje – powiedziała krótko i zabrała się do dalszego pisania, wracając z powrotem do swojego biurka.

Knot jeszcze bardziej się zaniepokoił. To utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że jako autorytet jest tu skończony.

„...Oczekuje pana", co to w ogóle ma znaczyć. To on, Korneliusz Knot, może jedynie kogoś oczekiwać, żaden dziennikarzyna nie będzie mu dyktował warunków!

Otworzył drzwi i znalazł się w małym gabinecie zawalonym od podłogi, niemalże do sufitu przeróżnymi księgami i zwojami pergaminu.

- Pan Minister! Bardzo mi miło – zza biurka wstał ciemnowłosy, trzydziestoletni czarodziej, który musiał nie oglądać się w lustrze od jakiegoś czasu, twarz miał pokrytą zarostem, a jago skołtunione włosy, sprawiały jakby wyglądał na kogoś kto od kilku dni nie spał, tylko do późna przesiadywał w barach. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i wyciągnął rękę do Ministra, ale ten rzucił mu tylko na biurko gazetę.

- Co pan sobie wyobrażał? – Mówił pewny siebie Knot – Takie oszczerstwa rzucać pod adresem Ministerstwa, który dba o bezpieczeństwo, spokój i przyszłość wszystkich czarodziei a także i mugoli. Nie wiem skąd wzięto te wyssane z palca kłamstwa, ale samo sprostowanie nie wystarczy!

Mężczyzna spojrzał na artykuł. Było to ciekawe odkrycie. Informacje, które od jakiegoś czasu napływały, udało się połączyć w całość szkodliwą dla nieudolnego Ministra. Jeśli jutro wraz z pocztą, odzew będzie tak duży jak zakładano, może dojść do rezygnacji Knota.

- Ma pan racje, sprostowanie nie wystarczy...

- No ja myślę – Knot otarł pot z twarzy i sięgał już do kieszeni po wezwanie na przesłuchanie - I tak już spore kłopoty spadną na tą szmatławą gazetę.

- Ono się nie ukarze. Nie wydrukujemy żadnego sprostowania. Ministerstwo już nie zdoła zatuszować tej sprawy. Posiadamy wiele dowodów. To raczej Pan jak najszybciej powinien zwołać konferencję, żeby w jakiś sposób próbować się obronić, na wiele się to nie zda, ale przynajmniej będzie poprawne politycznie. Sądzę też, że powinieneś się Korneliuszu liczyć ze złożeniem rezygnacji i to już niedługo. Sprawa znikania dziesiątek tysięcy galeonów z Ministerstwa, a może i więcej nie przejdzie przemilczana...

Minister zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, tracił panowanie nad sytuacją. Musi coś zrobić, inaczej dymisja będzie tylko najłagodniejszym rozmiarem kary.

- Co by zrobił ktoś inny na moim miejscu? – pytał sam siebie. Spojrzał przed siebie na aroganckiego człowieka. Pozbyć się go? Nie, ja nie jestem do tego zdolny. Nie mogę myśleć jak śmierciożercy czy mugole. A przez „tamtych" ma już za wiele kłopotów. Są inne sposoby – trzeba spytać innych w Wizengamocie o zdanie.

- Takie oskarżenia, panie...

- Luke Willow.

- Otóż Panie Willow, takie wyssane z palca pomówienia, można zakwalifikować do próby nie tyle ośmieszenia, co zmiany w rządzie, zamachu stanu, do wywarcia nacisku na samego Ministra Magii... czyli mnie – dodał po chwili – Takie precedensy nie ujdą panu bezkarnie. Nie wiem też, kto zdecydował się zrobić takie zmiany w redakcji, ale odbyło się to bez wiedzy ministerstwa co również jest nie do pomyślenia.

Rzucił mu na biurko zapieczętowaną kopertę – oto wezwanie na jutrzejsze przesłuchanie, szczegóły znajdzie pan w środku, żegnam.

Nie ukłoniwszy się, Knot wyszedł równie pośpiesznie jak się tu znalazł.

Willow rozerwał kopertę i przeczytał, że Wizengamot oczekuje go jutro rano o 7.30. w sprawie „karygodnych spisków przeciwko Ministerstwu Magii".

- Heh, ale się porobiło – powiedział nie tracąc humoru – mówiłem, że to za wcześnie, ale ja w tym aż tak długo nie siedzę, lepiej się znają.

Wyciągnął spod biurka butelkę Whisky, którą schował tam gdy tylko usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. Zaczął pić z gwinta i tak z już prawie pustej butelki. Wzdrygnął się, bo ostry smak przypomniał mu, że należy w końcu coś zjeść i doprowadzić się do porządku. Inaczej na przesłuchaniu, będzie wyglądał jakby wyszedł z rynsztoka. Dotknął ręką twarzy i sprawdzał długość zarostu. Zdążył wyciągnąć jeszcze skrawek pergaminu i napisał tylko dwa słowa:

_„Wszystko gotowe"._

Przeszedł się po gabinecie, aż w końcu znalazł nie sowę, ale czarnego kruka siedzącego na stoliku i rozrywającego dziobem kartki starych numerów "Proroka".

Zgiął zwitek pergaminu i podał mu do dzioba. Ptaszysko w mgnieniu oka połknęło pergamin i urosło kilkukrotnie w magiczny sposób. Willow otworzył okno i polecił przedziwnemu stworzeniu zanieść wiadomość „do pana Yu".


	13. Rozdział 11: Jak na lekarstwo

Wrześniowe popołudniowe słońce wpadało przez okna zamku Hogwart. Gdyby niezatłoczone korytarze wypełnione przez tłumy uczniów, ubranych w czarodziejskie szaty i co krok rzucających przeróżne zaklęcia nad swoimi głowami można by pomyśleć, że jest to jeden z miejscowych zabytków rodem ze średniowiecznej Anglii. Dostrzegali go jednak tylko ci, którzy posiadali moc czarodziejską, dla zwykłych mugoli zamek jawił się jedynie jako ruiny nie warte najmniejszej uwagi.

Ci spośród uczniów, którzy mieli jeszcze przerwę między zajęciami, spędzali ostatnie wolne minuty przed udaniem się na kolejne zajęcia wylegując się na błoniach, lekceważąc zakaz opuszczania zamku. Pogoda była wspaniała, już niedługo niebo miało pokryć się chmurami i nastać miały chłodniejsze tygodnie. I tak w tym zimnym, wilgotnym klimacie wytrzymać mieli do końca kwietnia, kiedy znów miała nastać cieplejsza pora roku. Był to jednak z drugiej strony czas egzaminów, lecz mimo wszystko te cieplejsze dni zapowiadały upragnione prze wszystkich wakacje.

Niektórzy młodzi czarodzieje po spędzeniu lipca i sierpnia w ciepłych częściach globu, chcieli nawet zanieść specjalną petycję do dyrektora, aby ten rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcia, aby przez cały rok szkolny utrzymywała się nad zamkiem słoneczna pogoda. Jeśli w ogóle znaleźliby się tacy, mieliby problem z odszukaniem Dumbledore'a, który nie wiedząc czemu przebywał coraz częściej poza zamkiem.

Omijając chmary uczniów, Harry, Ron i Hermiona zmierzali do klasy Transmutacji. Potter, ze swoimi wiecznie potarganymi włosami, pogrążony był w myślach i nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi podążał ślepo za swoimi przyjaciółmi, którzy znów się o coś sprzeczali. Nie zdawał się słyszeć ani jednego słowa jakie wypowiadali, prawdę mówiąc w tej chwili bardziej interesowało go dlaczego Dumbledore postanowił nie zajmować się odnalezieniem Horkruksów na własną rękę i dlaczego wiele informacji zaczął zatajać przed Zakonem. Wiedział natomiast, że gdy się podobnie spotkają, ten będzie musiał mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Przecież kilka miesięcy temu to on, Harry Potter walczył ze śmierciożercami w Ministerstwie, tak jak i inni członkowie Zakonu! Ma prawo wiedzieć! Dlaczego wszyscy ostatnio coś przed nim ukrywają? To musi zostać wyjaśnione!

Minęli kolejny zakręt, kiedy Harryego nadepnął ktoś na stopę dobiegły go fragmenty rozmowy Rona i Hermiony. Nic jednak z tego nie rozumiał i w tej chwili nie chciał. Układał sobie w głowie długą listę pytań, jakie zada Dumbledorowi, kiedy ponownie się spotkają.

- Po prostu nie wolno ci! – dało się słyszeć dziewczęcy głos.

- Nie jesteś moja matką, myślisz że jak tak przytakujesz jej jak ustala dla mnie w domu wszystkie możliwe zakazy, to tutaj też możesz się zachowywać jak ona, albo jakaś jej „prawa ręka"?...

- Wcale tak nie myślę, po prostu wiem jak to się wszystko skończy...

- A mnie coś się zdaje, że ty chcesz żeby te treningi się nie odbywały, bo musisz wtedy rezygnować z nauki bo ci wszystko przeszkadza.

- Żałosny jesteś, wiesz że to nie prawda. Część Dean, co w "Proroku"?

-Nie zmieniaj tematu. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! - Gdy Hermiona i Ron zatrzymali się, zaraz wpadł na nich zamyślony Harry i wszyscy upadli na całą grupę Gryfonów czekających przed klasą.

- Złaź ze mnie!

- Harry moja noga!

Zdołali się podnieść i sprawdzać zawartość toreb, ponieważ dało się słyszeć odgłos pękających słoików z atramentem.

- Harry, ten szlaban od Snape'a wpędza cię w taki stan, że gdybyśmy stali nad jakimś urwiskiem to byś nas wszystkich pozabijał – Ron próbował właśnie za pomocą różdżki zmazać świeżą plamę po rozlanym atramencie ze swojej szaty, ale z mizernym skutkiem. Po nieudanym zaklęcie zmywającym peleryna zmieniła swój kolor na jasno zielony, przez co plama stała się jeszcze bardziej widoczna.

- Oj, daj to – Hermiona wyrwała mu z ręki różdżkę. Pozbyła się plamy, ale kolor szaty pozostawiła niezmieniony.

- Ee! Ale z tym też mogłabyś coś zrobić!

- Nie jestem twoją matką, skarpety też mam ci prać? – odpowiedziała złośliwie Hermiona, wcisnęła mu z całej siły różdżkę w rękę i odwróciła się na pięcie. Podeszła do Deana i pożyczyła od niego nowy numer„Proroka codziennego".

- Nie potrafi tego zrobić i tyle - odparł obrażony Ron – Harry może ty mi pomożesz, wiesz jak McGonagall traktuje odstępstwa od regulaminu, Snape też za inny kolor szaty dałby mi szlaban, szkoda że sam na siebie nie nakłada kar za swoje tłuste włosy.

- Co? – Potter pomimo zderzenia z grupą klasy nadal pozostawał pogrążony w swoich myślach – co się stało z twoją szatą?

- A co jest z tobą, ostatnio nie można z tobą w ogóle porozmawiać. Pomóż mi... no, bierz różdżkę i spraw żeby moja szata znów była czarna.

- Spróbuję, ale nie wiem czy znam dobre zaklęcie, oj... – Harry pokręcił nadgarstkiem i skierował różdżkę na Rona, nic się specjalnego nie stało – Chyba nie podziałało, trudno. Niech ci Hermiona pomoże.

- Nie chciała, woli czyta gazety, ale nic w tym dziwnego, podejrzewam że ona chce też żebyś miał ten szlaban od Snape'a, bo nie chciała sporządzić eliksiru wielosokowego, żeby ktoś czyścił te słoje za ciebie...

- Zwariowałeś?

- No znalazłoby się jakiegoś ochotnika, np. taki Collin, gdybyś go poprosił to wyczyścił by ci nawet buty.

- Opamiętaj się, zresztą co? Będę w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie? Też bym wolał treningi. Snape nie może myśleć, że się tym przejmuję, o to mu właśnie chodzi.

Rona to najwidoczniej nie przekonało. Zaproponował jeszcze kilka innych rozwiązań problemu ze szlabanem. Żeby osiągnąć coś w rozgrywkach Harry – nowy kapitan drużyny Gryfonów – musiał skompletować nową drużynę. Nie będzie go przy wyborze składu drużyny, ani na kilku treningach, a pierwszy mecz jeszcze przed świętami.

- Która godzina? – Harry postanowił zmienić temat, wiedział że Ron zmierzał do tego, żeby utworzyć drużynę poza sprawdzianem umiejętności, prawdopodobnie znów chciał być obrońcą.

Było za wcześnie, lekcja miała się rozpocząć dopiero za 15min. Może mięli małą nadzieję, że gdy wcześniej przyjdą, to lekcje skończą się przed planowanym czasem? Wprawdzie u McGonagall było to niemożliwe, ale powrót z ciepłych błoni do sali zajęć był nie do zniesienia.

- Czytaliście to? – W końcu podeszła do nich Hermiona, trzymała w ręku "Proroka Codziennego" – W redakcji musiały nastąpić zmiany,bardzo krytycznie odnoszą się do Ministra.

- Co w tym dziwnego? – Ron tylko wzruszył ramionami - Po ostatnim przypadku z zatajaniem informacji o Sami-Wiecie-Kim muszą go odwołać.

- O tym akurat nie wspominają Ron. Wprawdzie nie wierzę na słowo tej gazecie, bo już nie raz fałszowali informacje i podawali same kłamstwa o Harrym, ale być może do czegoś się dokopali: J_ak donieśli nam nasi niezawodni informatorzy pracujący na najwyższych szczeblach Ministerstwa, od dłuższego czasu dało się zauważyć niepokojące zmiany jakie zachodziły w gabinecie samego Ministra. Już w zeszłym roku najważniejsze stanowiska obejmowali tylko urzędnicy, którzy wykazali się „niezbitą lojalnością" wobec K. Knota. Za przykład może tu posłużyć znana bliżej czytelnikom Dolores Umbridge, która została nawet mianowana zastępcą dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie a w rzeczywistości objęła ten urząd. Jednak już dużo wcześniej przy pomocy specjalnych rozporządzeń wywierała ona uciski na wspomnianą wyżej placówkę. Wszystko to odbywało się za aprobatą i z polecenia samego Ministra Magii, który izolując szkołę od świata zewnętrznego chciał wyszkolić w niej posłusznych sobie czarodziei. Doszły do nas również głosy o odsuwanie goblinów i innych magicznych stworzeń od rządu, poprze redukcję ich reprezentantów z Rady. Wszystko to negatywnie wpływa na ocenę obecnego Ministra, któremu jego przeciwnicy przedstawiają i inne zarzuty, jak niespodziewane topnienie dochodu Skarbu Ministerstwa i nagłe zniknięcia wysokiej rangi urzędników jak Amelia S. Bones, która zaginęła kilka miesięcy temu. Podejrzewane jest, że nie popierała ona ówczesnej polityki Ministerstwa. Rosną w tej sprawie głosy, aby przeprowadzić odpowiednie dochodzenie, któremu przewodniczyć będzie niezależna komisja, rzecz jasna domagająca się odwołanie Ministra Knota(...)_

- Też mi odkrycie – odparł Ron – przecież wiadomo było że Knot powołuje na stanowiska swoich zaufanych ludzi.

- A ja słyszałem, że z tą Bones to sprawka Voldemora.

- Mnie niepokoi coś innego – Hermiona ponownie zaczęła wpatrywać się w artykuł – Chcą zniszczyć Knota...

- To dobrze...

- Nie przerywaj mi Harry. Odsuwając od władzy Knota i jego stronników i przeprowadzając te całe dochodzenia, naraziłoby się Ministerstwo na spadek autorytetu...

- Które i tak jest niskie...

-... i wywlekanie spraw, nawet tych tajnych skierowanych przeciwko śmierciożercom, co z kolei utrudniłoby ściganie ich i już całkowicie wszystkie obowiązki spadną na Zakon. Przecież jak rozpoczną się zwolnienia i procesy to cała ich praca wymierzona przeciwko Sami Wiecie Komu się zatrzyma. No, chyba że mają na oku już lepszego kandydata na to stanowisko, wszystko zależy od tego – złożyła gazetę – co o tym wszystkim wie Dumbledore, jeśli nic, to nie jest to dobra wiadomość. Uważam też, że jeśli oskarżają Knota o śmierć Bones, to maczają w tym palce śmierciożercy, którzy chcą powołać swoich ludzi na nowe stanowiska.

- Przeinterpretowałaś wszystko Hermiono – Ron wyrwał jej z ręki gazetę i sam zaczął przeglądać strony – Nie możesz czytać nawet zwykłych artykułów, bo wszędzie dopatrujesz się spisków. Po tym wszystkim co było w zeszłym roku nikt już nie wieży „Prorokowi", powinnaś wsiąść się za lekturę mniej wymagających gazet, „Żongler" byłby idealny, zapytaj Pomylunę czy ma jakiś nowy numer.

Hermiona wyglądała jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz. Czerwona ze złości o mało co nie rzuciła na Rona klątwy i nie uderzyła go w twarz tak jak Malfoya na Pokątnej.

- Być może chcesz się teraz na wszystkich wyżywać, bo Flegma niedługo wychodzi za twojego brata, a ty się przecież od dawna w niej podkochujesz i teraz próbujesz na mnie skierować swą złość! I w ogóle agrhh...! – Zdołała wycedzić przez zęby i pobiegła korytarzem z daleka od sali Transmutacji.

-Hermiona – krzyknął Harry - zaraz lekcja!

- Zostaw ją, niech się wypłacze i coś mi się wydaje że to ona jest zazdrosna, bo nie ma nawet chłopaka. O patrz, od końca czerwca do tej pory drukują ogłoszenie oczyszczające Syriusza ze wszystkich zarzutów - czytał Ron jak gdyby nigdy nic. Złożył gazetę i rzucił ją do Dean'a.

Czując, ze nic tutaj nie wskóra Harry popatrzył na zegarek.

- McGonagall się spóźnia...

- Dla ciebie Pani Profesor, panie Potter! – wszyscy usłyszeli jej zdyszany głos. Uczniowie szybko ucięli rozmowy i zrobiło się cicho jak podczas eliksirów – Dlaczego nie siedzicie w klasie? Przeszkadzacie innym! Śmiało, śmiało, do środka – popędziła ich skinieniem ręki i zamknęła za wszystkimi drzwi.

Po kilku sekundach do sali wbiegła Hermiona i zajęła miejsce obok Harryego. Nie patrząc ani razu na Rona, który mamrotał coś pod nosem.

- Podczas mojej nieobecności mogliście przynajmniej powtórzyć zadany wcześniej materiał. Nie jesteście już w pierwszej klasie i teraz czeka na was sporo nauki, nie możecie się tak lenić... Weasley chłopcze, co z twoją peleryną?

Całą klasa spojrzała na Rona i wybuchła śmiechem. Jego szata przybrała teraz ostry – żółty kolor. Przez zaklęcie Harryego zaczęła mienić się teraz różnymi kolorami, tak że wyglądała jak różnokolorowa świecąca dioda.

- Wyjdź i doprowadź się do porządku, albo nie zostań – powiedziała już całkowicie zrezygnowana i podeszła do niego z wyciągniętą różdżką – i tak straciliśmy już kilka minut cennej lekcji – i jednym zaklęciem przywróciła jej pierwotny kolor – Co za dzień – wróciła do swojego biurka i oparła rękę na czole – Dzisiaj będziemy – powoli zaczęła nad sobą panować i zwiększyła ton głosu - zajmować się przemianą drewnianych pudełek w wodę, znajdziecie je pod tablicą na stoliku, niech każdy weźmie jedną, włoży ją to miski i podejdzie to swojej ławki. Zaraz zaprezentuję wam formę zaklęcia...

Farel siedział u Dumbledore'a w gabinecie. Dopiero przed minutą opuściła go McGonagall śpiesząc się na zajęcia, sprawa była ważna, ale nie wolno było budzić jakichkolwiek podejrzeń czy dociekań wśród uczniów i innych nauczycieli. Wszystko mogliby wówczas stracić. Oboje wyglądali na zmęczonych, na twarzy Dumbledore'a pojawił się jakby więcej zmarszczek, zniknął mu z twarzy również ciągle dotychczas obecny uśmiech.

Farel natomiast miał całe zaczerwienione oczy i wydawało się jakby nagle przybyło mu z 10 lat, zmizerniał i na jego głowie pojawiło się więcej siwych włosów.

- Więc to po to chciałeś abym objął stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią Albusie? – odezwał się w końcu, siedząc na niewygodnym krześle na wprost Dumbledore'a. Zaczął wpatrywać się w niego bardzo podejrzliwie, śledząc każdy ruch dyrektora, jakby miało to zdradzać jego prawdziwe zamiary.

- Oczywiście, że nie Cyrusie i pragnąłbym abyś nie wysuwał takich oskarżeń wobec mnie. Jestem już za stary na to, aby być interesowny wobec innych, mam inne przekonania. Brakowało nam nauczyciela, a ty byłeś i jesteś najlepszym kandydatem na to stanowisko, nie było żadnego innego powodu.

- Więc teraz tak nagle, przez przypadek chciałeś abym podjął się jeszcze innego zadania? I wstąpił do Zakonu, akurat teraz?

- To nie ja to zaproponowałem. A z Zakonem współpracowałeś już poprzednim razem, tylko że dopiero teraz zdołaliśmy ciebie odnaleźć.

- Więc to niby oni?

- Tak.

- I myślałeś, że się zgodzę bez żadnych oporów? Ich sposób myślenia jeszcze jestem w stanie zrozumieć, ale ty?

- Szczerze, nie. Nie wierzyłem w to żebyś się zgodził.

- Więc po co w ogóle mi to powiedziałeś?

- To jest jeden z ich nowych warunków. Bardzo pomagają Zakonowi, ochraniają nas wszystkich, a szczególnie Harryego, pomagają nam ze śmierciożercami, sprawili też, że dementorzy wrócili do Azkabanu, nawet olbrzymy nie pozwalają sobie na dużo.

- Taki potężny czarodziej i ulega szantażowi? Wiedząc już tak dużo o Zakonie postanowili zarobić jeszcze więcej i straszą cię, że przejdą na stronę Voldemorta jeśli nie zaoferujemy im więcej? Uważam, że pozwalasz im na zbyt duże wtrącanie się na nasze sprawy. Teraz po prostu postanowili wsiąść udział w „licytacji". Pospolici złodzieje.

- Wiem co myślisz o nich Cyrusie, ja też nie mam w stosunku do nich pełnego zaufania, ale też nie wierzę, że poświęcając aż tyle, będą chcieli się do niego dołączyć. Podejrzewam raczej, że chcą uzyskać jeszcze więcej finansowego wsparcia od nas, żeby się całkowicie uniezależnić zarówno od nas, Ministerstwa, jak i od śmierciożerców i żyć dalej gdzie chcą wyznając swoją filozofię wolności, wśród nasz czy też mugoli. Albo przynajmniej wejść ponownie do świata czarodziei w zamian za pieniądze. Utrzymywali kontakty z Ministerstwem i sądzę, że będą chcieli aby anulowano im wszystkie wyroki, po tym jak uda się osaczyć Voldemota.

- Wierzysz w to Albusie? Nie sadzę, aby Nauthis rozumiało swoje „winy" i chciało się zrehabilitować i wrócić ponownie do świata czarodziei. To jest banda kryminalistów, którzy uciekli ze swoich krajów i teraz ukrywają się gdzie popadnie, a na życie zarabiają jak płatni mordercy albo kradną co zechcą. To nie są normalni ludzie, chcą po prostu zarobić więcej i żyć jak im się podoba. Gdzieś mają to czy grozi im Azkaban czy nie. Trzeba skontaktować się z innymi krajami i raz na zawsze wyplenić ten anarchistyczny ruch, inaczej będzie to samo co kilka wieków temu, a historia lubi się powtarzać.

- Nie wiesz wszystkiego.

- Wiem wystarczająco dużo Dumbledore – Farel zmienił ton swojego głosu na bardziej ostry, przypominał tu Snape'a podczas ataków wściekłości, wstał z krzesła i zaczął energicznie chodzić po gabinecie, przyglądając się portretom byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu – Szantażowali moją córkę, aż w końcu musiała zgodzić się pracować dla nich i sporządzać temu potworowi eliksiry i leki jak był zbyt naćpany żeby móc się samodzielnie poruszać, aż w końcu wiedziała za dużo więc postanowili się jej pozbyć! A była taka młoda, taka naiwna, zapatrzyła się w jego ślepia i nic innego poza nimi nie widziała! O ciebie szukam – Farel zaczął grozić palcem portretowi Phineasa Blacka, który udając wcześniej, że śpi, otworzył jedno oko i patrzył teraz na swojego rozmówce – To twoja rodzina! Zawsze byliście jak spod ciemnej gwiazdy, nawet wasze nazwisko mówi samo za siebie...

- Cyrusie... – Ale on nie zwracał uwagi na Dumbledore'a, który usiłował mu przerwać.

- Cała, prawie cała wasza rodzina była i jest zwolennikami Voldemorta, tylko spokrewnieni z wami Weasleyowie, Tonks wyłamują się spod tego miana. A Syriusz? Cóż należy do zakonu, ale patrząc na to co narobił...

- On nie należy do rodziny – odezwał się w końcu Phineas i zamknął oko. Próbując zachować wrażenie spokojnego.

- CO?

- On, Arret. Nie należy do rodziny, nie nosi nawet naszego nazwiska, a to paskudne imię dostał od jemu podobnych. Nie jest częścią naszej szlachetnej rodziny.

- Szlachetnej? Gdzie Regulus dał się zabić jak pies! A większość siedziała w Azkabanie!

Farel usiadł ponownie na swoim krześle, na wprost Dumbledore'a i oparł głowę na rękach.

Dyrektor Hogwartu czekał cierpliwie, wiedział ile kosztowało Cyrusa wstąpienie do Zakonu i podjęcie pracy w Hogwarcie.

- A teraz ty Albusie, prosisz mnie abym go leczył? Nawet jeśli nie on to zrobił, sam jej nie zabił, to był tego przyczyną. Nie zajmuję się już uzdrawianiem, porzuciłem dawno ten zawód.

- Wiem o tym, ale tylko w ten sposób, tyko w ten sposób możemy pokonać Voldemorta. To Arret kieruje tym zadaniem, przejął wszystko na siebie, ale żeby mógł doprowadzić wszystko do końca potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Walka z Voldemortem toczy się już zbyt długo, za dużo pochłania ofiar.

Nastał cisza, Farel wpatrywał się w podłogę, w końcu odchrząknął i nabierając pewności siebie spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

- Tylko dlatego... się zgadzam. Ale żeby nie było, że cię nie ostrzegałem.

- Jesteś niezwykłym człowiekiem Cyrusie, dzięki tobie pomożemy innym. Pozostają jedynie sprawy formalne, nie chce nalegać, ale najlepiej jak rozpoczniemy współpracę jak najszybciej.

Na lekcji Transmutacji nawet Hermionie z trudem wychodziła zamiana kawałka drewna w wodę. Za to Neville zdołaj go podpalić, próbował zagasić go skrawkiem szaty, ale ona też się zapaliła. Do akcji musiała wkroczyć McGonagall, która zagroziła Longbottomowi, że jeszcze raz do tego doprowadzi a wyśle sowę do jego babci. Inni radzili sobie jeszcze gorzej. Harryemu udało się natomiast sprawić, że zaczęły z drewna wyrastać pędy liści. Było to niezwykle trudne zaklęcie, a nerwową atmosferę podkręcał jeszcze Ron, który nadal kierował złośliwe uwagi pod adresem Hermiony, która nie odpowiadała, jednak kilka razy „przez przypadek" użyła innego zaklęcia i jej drewniane pudełko poszybowało z dużą prędkością i uderzyło Weasley'a w twarz, pozostawiając pod jego okiem dużego siniaka.

Faktycznie, od kiedy Fleur zaręczyła się z Billem i coraz częściej rozmawiali o ślubie, Ron a nawet Ginny i pani Weasley stawali się jeszcze bardziej drażliwi, każdy jednak z innego powodu. Przy Fleur, Ron nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani jednego sensownego słowa i patrzył na nią rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

Te święta zapowiadały się niezbyt ciekawie, jeśli wszyscy mieli je spędzić w domu przy Grimmauld Place. Trzeba będzie się przygotować na całą serię awantur.

Harry postanowił nie martwić się tym na zapas, bardziej od tego niepokoił go szlaban u Snape'a, przez który straci kilka treningów Quidditcha. A trzeba było jeszcze uzupełnić braki w drużynie. Wystarczy już, że co 5 minut podchodził do niego ktoś z Gryffindoru z pytaniem kiedy rozpoczynają się przesłuchania dla kandydatów do drużyny i kiedy rozpoczynają się treningi.

- Koniec zajęć! – rozległ się głos profesor McGonagall – widać, że będziemy musieli poświęcić temu ćwiczeniu trochę więcej czasu, co mnie niepokoi, bo nie wiem jak wtedy zdołamy przerobić resztę zapowiedzianego materiału. Nie zapominajcie, że takie ćwiczenie już nie raz pojawiało się na egzaminach końcoworocznych. Proszę ćwiczyć pilnie na własną rękę, jak będę miała wolną chwilę, możecie przychodzić po pomoc. A teraz idźcie korzystać ze słońca, za tydzień rozpoczynają się deszcze. Może jak się dotlenicie, wiedza będzie przez was lepiej przyswajana.

- Już myślałem, że to się nigdy nie skończy, jestem wykończony, na moim kawałku drewna zaczęły rosnąć grzyby – odparł Ron kiedy znaleźli się w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów – nawet nie chce mi się iść na błonia, zanim bym tam doszedł byłaby już kolacja - rozłożył się w fotelu i momentalnie zasnął.

- W końcu pokonanie kilku stopni to dla niego duży wysiłek –Hermiona usiadła obok Harryego z książką Starożytnych Runów w ręce. Po chwili usiadł jej na kolanach Krzywołap.

- Już ci zadali to do przeczytania?

- Nie, jeszcze nie, ale wiesz; zawsze wolę przeczytać coś wcześniej, bo jak później będą zadawać codziennie coś nowego to na nic nie będę miała czasu. W zeszłym roku nawet nie miałam kiedy odpisać na korespondencję, przez co Wiktor się obraził...

- To wy nadal ze sobą?

- Korespondujemy to tak, ale jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, jeśli tak można powiedzieć, najwyżej kilka listów w ciągu roku. Ale nie mówmy już o tym. Może przed kolacją zdążymy odwiedzić Hagrida? McGonagall była dziś taka rozkojarzona, że nie zadała nam żadnego referatu do napisania, więc mamy trochę wolnego.

- W sumie to dobry pomysł, budzimy go? – wskazał na Rona, który chrapał teraz w najlepsze.

- Nie, nie zszedłby tam nawet do jutra – Hermiona zrzuciła Krzywołapa, który miauknął niezadowolony, zabrała swoją torbę i zanim wyszli wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę i z satysfakcją wypisaną na twarzy zmieniła kolor szaty Rona na różowy.

- Jesteś zbyt brutalna Hermiono, nie poznaję cię –stwierdził z podziwem Harry – przez te wakacje bardzo się zmieniłaś.

- Oj, bez przesady, a on w końcu musi mnie przeprosić, nie mogę pozwolić na to żeby odreagowywał swoją swoja złość na nas, dlatego, że Fleur na niego nie spojrzy. Idziemy!

Oboje wyszli z pokoju, mijając pośpiesznie korytarze i grupki uczniów zmierzających na ostatnie w ciągu tego dnia lekcje. Harry i Hermiona widzieli się z Hagridem nie tak dawno, ale i tak mieli mu dużo do powiedzenia. Nie było na zamku nikogo z Zakonu z kim mogliby tak szczerze porozmawiać. Kiedy przeskakiwali stopnie ruchomych schodów, Harry zauważył Malfoya samotnie przemierzającego hol. Nie widział się z nim twarzą w twarz już dawno, więc nie było czasu na tradycyjne wzajemne wymienienie się złośliwościami. Tym zajmie się później.

Wybiegli już na zewnątrz i przyśpieszyli kroku kierując się go chatki Hagrida. Gdy znaleźli się w pobliżu zobaczyli znajomo wyglądające grządki z olbrzymimi dyniami i roślinami hodowanymi dla magicznych stworzeń przyprowadzanych na jego lekcje. Dobiegł ich również zapach domowych ciasteczek o wątpliwym smaku. Zanim zapukali Kieł zaczął ujadać.

- O to wy! Witojcie! – przywitał ich w drzwiach Hagrid, odziany w wielki fartuch – Już po zajęciach? Wchodźcie, świetnie się składa, bo żem właśnie upichcił ciasteczka, poczęstujecie się.

Tego się właśnie obawiali, ale mimo wszystko Harry i Hermiona zachowywali na twarzy promienny uśmiech, weszli do środka. Gdy dostali po ciastku udawali, że jedzą, ale pod stołem kruszyli go i rzucali kawałki Kłowi, który pochłaniał je łapczywie.

- Co was sprowadza? Zrobię wam herbatki.

Hagrid podszedł do blatu i zaczął grzać wodę w ogromnym czajniku, ściągnął z kredensu filiżanki przypominające miski. Podał im już gotowy wywar i sam usiadł za stołem.

- Mieliśmy chwilę wolnego – odezwała się Hermiona – więc postanowiliśmy cię odwiedzić. Wydali zresztą nowe rozporządzenie, żeby nie wychodzić już z zamku, ale praktycznie zakaz obejmuje czas po kolacji.

- Uuu – Hagrid odstawił swój kubek od ust – no, jak ja byłem tutaj uczniem mieliśmy więcej swobody, ale czasy były zupełnie inne.

- Chyba Dumbledore nie myśli, że wtargną tu śmierciożercy?

- Skąd Harry, mimo wszystko on chce zachować ostrożność. Dementorzy znów są krótko trzymani, ale nigdy holibka nic nie wiadomo. Słyszeliście, co się ostatni działo na Pokątnej? Do tej pory nie odnaleziono Ollivandera.

- Tego od różdżek?

- Yhym.

- W jaki sposób dementorzy w ogóle uciekli? – spytała zaciekawiona Hermiona. Harry domyślił się, że nie chodziło jej tylko o odwiedziny, skoro Zakon nie udziela im żadnych informacji, a tym bardziej prasa, to Hagrid stał się ich jedynym źródłem wiedzy o tym co dzieje się aktualnie w świecie czarodziejów. – Trochę to dziwne, że najpierw opuścili Azkaban, a teraz pokornie do niego wrócili.

- Nie znam żadnych szczegółów na ten temat. Dumbledore kazał mi się trzymać swojej roboty i nie pchać się do innej. Zresztą teraz siedzę tutaj i mam zajmować się prowadzeniem własnych zajęć, rzadko widuję dyrektora, on jest teraz bardzo zajęty.

-Ach, a jak tam prowadzenie zajęć?

- Postanowiłem na nowo wyhodować gumochłony, te z którymi wy pracowaliście dawno już pozdychały. Zresztą nadal utrzymują się przepisy Malfoya o zakazie pokazywania uczniom „niebezpiecznych" stworzeń, mimo że został skazany. Nie wiem jakie są tu niby niebezpieczne? Nie mogę pozwolić na to żeby uczniowie uczyli się tylko o gumochłonach i fretkach. Może jak zmieni się minister wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Już i tak jest dobrze, że jeszcze za Knota oczyścili Syriusza ze wszystkich zarzutów, ale rzecz jasna, lepiej dla niego żeby się jeszcze publicznie nie pokazywał.

- Czytałeś „Proroka"? – odezwał się wreszcie Harry, nie chciał drążyć teraz tematu o swoim ojcu chrzestnym.

- Coś tam rzuciłem okiem, ale to było wiadome od dawna, że musi odejść za to utajnianie informacji o śmierciożercach, przez co było rok temu tyle problemów...

Rok temu... Wtedy świat wydawał się Harryemu jakoś bardziej przyjazny.

- A czy Dumbledore wie coś o nowym... przyszłym ministrze? Mamy nadzieję, że taka druga Umbridge się nie powtórzy...

- Harry nic nie wiem, Dyrektor jeszcze ze mną nie rozmawiał, zresztą prędzej powiadomiłby o tym kogoś zupełnie innego, ja w końcu jestem tylko gajowym. To nie ma żadnego znaczenia ze pracuje tutaj już tyle lat, że jestem jednym z Zakonu, po prostu wolał znaleźć kogoś lepszego do tej roboty, a głupi Hagrid ma siedzieć cicho w swojej chacie i się do niczego nie wtrącać – odparł ze złością Hagrid i uderzył kubkiem o blat stołu. Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni.

- Hagridzie – zaniepokoiła się Harmiona – o czy ty mówisz?

- Nic, to nie istotne, lepiej już idźcie, niedługo będzie kolacja, a zanim tam wrócicie wszystko wam zjedzą.

Nie odpowiedzieli ani słowem, odeszli od stołu i skierowali się do wyjścia.

- Ty nie idziesz?

- Nie, upiekłem sobie ciastka, wole je zjeść sam, tutaj.

Hermiona zeszła już ze stopni, Potter został jeszcze w progu i ze współczuciem obserwował jak Hagrid wyciąga z szafki butelki z miodem pitnym.

- Mówisz o nich?

- O kim?

- O tych, którzy pracują dla Dumbledore'a?

Hagrid spojrzał na Harryego, obejrzał się we wszystkie strony, podszedł do niego i nadal badawczo badał najbliższą okolicę, jakby nagle ktoś miał się tu pojawić. Hermiona zniecierpliwiona przyglądał się tej scenie.

- Nigdy, ale to nigdy Harry nie wspominaj o nich poza siedzibą Zakonu. To jest bardzo poważna sprawa. Nie znam szczegółów, ale skoro nie jesteśmy na razie tak blisko ich dopuszczani to jest jakieś ostrzeżenie. Tutaj być może ma Dumbledore rację, ale przekazywanie komuś innemu naszych wspólnych obowiązków uważam ze przesadę, tracimy szybko kontrolę nad sytuacją. Oczywiście nadal mu ufam... Ale co ci będę opowiadać. A teraz zmykać! Jeszcze się będziemy widzieć - i zatrzasnął głośno drzwi.

Harry zszedł ze schodów i wraz Hermioną zaczął iść w kierunku zamku.

- Co to niby miało znaczyć?

- Nie wiem – odparł nieszczerze Harry – znaczy się trochę się domyślam, ale nie mogę powiedzieć.

- Sam niedawno oskarżałeś nas, że nic ci nie mówiliśmy o powstaniu Zakonu, ale skoro to ważna tajemnica to cię rozumiem, przynajmniej się staram.

- To nie tak, ja też nie wiem wszystkiego, prawdę mówiąc bardzo mało mi powiedziano, przypuszczam tylko, że Hagrid jest zły bo Dumbledore nie chciał aby wykonywał on jakieś zadania.

- Tyle to ja też się przed chwilą dowiedziałam.

- Naprawdę nie wiem nic, ale to chyba przez tych, co szukają Horkruksów.

- Mówiłeś, że nie należą do Zakonu, ale skoro Dumbledore im ufa.

- Właśnie zdaje się, że tylko Dumbledore.

Ściszyli ton głosu, gdy zbliżyli się do murów zamku i znaleźli się w pobliżu grup wracających znad jeziora. Zatrzymali się i czekali aż jakieś rozchichotane dziewczyny z drugiej klasy ich wyminą.

- Co masz przez to na myśli? Kim oni są?

- Nie wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że skoro to oni mają głównie tropić śmierciożerców, musieli mieć coś z nimi kiedyś wspólnego.

Zrobiło się już całkowicie ciemno. Na zamku zapalono już wszystkie światła, których blask padał na znajdujący się w oddali Zakazany Las, z którego dobiegały odgłosy świerszczy i magicznych stworzeń.

- Chodźmy już do środka, jeszcze nawet nie wiemy czy ktoś obudził Rona.

- W porządku.

Przeszli przez bramę główną, przy której pełnił wartę Filch ze swoją kotką panią Norris.

- Nazwiska! – Zawołał jak ich tylko zobaczył.

- Granger i Potter.

Odszukał ich na liście, na której znajdowali się wszyscy, którzy wyszli z zamku.

- Czyli już wszyscy. Macie mi się nie włóczyć następnym razem do samego końca! Przespacerować możecie się po korytarzu!

- Jasne, jasne – odpowiedzieli i skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali na kolację.

- Zaraz Potter! – zawołał na nimi Filch – Po kolacji masz iść do gabinetu dyrektora. Pewnie znowu coś przeskrobałeś, za moich czasów powiesiliby cię za ręce pod sufitem.

- Świr – rzucił cicho pod nosem, że tylko Hermiona mogła go usłyszeć. Kiedy podeszli do swojego stolika i zauważyli, że Ron już tam jest, Harry nadal zastanawiał się po co tym razem Dumbledore go wzywa. Postanowił więc tylko zjeść kilka kęsów i natychmiast pobiec do jego gabinetu.


	14. Rozdział 12: Usłyszane

Biegnąc w stronę gabinetu Dumbledore'a Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zna hasła, aby przejść obok kamiennych gargulców. Nie był pewny czy poprzednie nadal obowiązuje. Jak mógł liczyć na to, że Filch kiedykolwiek mu pomoże? Chociaż wzbierała w nim niechęć i złość na woźnego, nie zmienił jednak kierunku i biegł dalej. Możliwe, że ktoś będzie tam czekał specjalnie po to, aby go wpuścić. Skoro Dumbledore kazał mu przyjść, pewnie liczył się z tym, że złośliwy Filch nie przekaże hasła.  
Mylił się.  
Korytarz był cały opustoszały. Nikt na niego nie czekał. Jedyna myśl, jaka go w tym momencie nawiedziła, to niezbyt dobre zdanie o szkolnym woźnym. Harry zaklął pod nosem.  
Ale dlaczego w takim razie go tu przysłał? „Wybraniec" ruszył powoli w stronę kamiennych posągów, licząc chociaż na jakąś notkę z pozostawionym hasłem.  
Pusto.  
Sprawdził dokładnie ściany i przestrzeń za posągami.  
Nic.  
W tej chwili świat wydawał mu się okropny, wredny, podły, zły. I już obmyślał, jakie paskudne zaklęcia rzuci na Filcha, a przed tym na jego kota, aby ten cierpiał jeszcze bardziej! Mściwy uśmiech satysfakcji pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- A co mi tam: kwachy.

Gargulce ustąpiły i ukazały mu schody prowadzące do drzwi od gabinetu dyrektora. Kiedy Harry chciał zapukać, drzwi same otworzyły się jakby ze swojej własnej woli.  
Gabinet wydawał się pusty. W kominku trzaskał ogień, wcześnie jak na tę porę roku, ale przywykł już do dziwactw Dumbledore'a. Na biurku znajdowała się stara myślodsiewnia i kilka innych magicznych przedmiotów.

Podszedł bliżej. W ramach swoich portretów drzemali byli dyrektorzy Hogwartu, przynajmniej udawali. Harry był pewien, że większość z nich przypatruje mu się uważnie. To też było normalne, często podsłuchiwali i wtrącali się do rozmowy. Brakował wśród nich Phineasa Blacka, który zniknął gdzieś pozostawiając za sobą puste tło.

- Cześć Feweks.

Feniks siedział w tym samym miejscu na żerdzi, gdzie Harry zobaczył go po raz pierwszy kilka lat temu, kilka miesięcy przed tym, zanim przyszedł mu z pomocą w Komnacie Tajemnic gdy walczył z młodym Riddle'em i bazyliszkiem.

Sekundy mijały, a nic nie wskazywało na to żeby Dumbledore prędko się pojawił. Myślodsiewnia pozostawała za bardzo na widoku. Harry nachylił się nad nią, chcąc zobaczyć chociaż niewielki cień wspomnienia. Nie chciał go jednak obejrzeć teraz w całości, gdyby dyrektor wrócił zanim dobiegłoby końca, Harry nadszarpnąłby wówczas mocno jego zaufanie.

Widoczne były tylko kłęby wirującej pary.

Czekał dalej.

- A jeśli coś się stało? – pomyślał.

- Nie, przecież to Dumbledore! – sam sobie odpowiedział.

- A może?

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po całym gabinecie, nie było żadnych śladów.

- Gdzie jest Dumbledore? - zapytał jednego z portretów, który nadal miał zamknięte oczy. Nim jednak ktokolwiek zdołał mu odpowiedzieć, ktoś przerwał ciszę.

- Już jestem Harry – dobiegł go znajomy głos i do gabinetu wszedł jego użytkownik – wybacz, że kazałem ci tyle czekać, miałem pilną rozmowę – Dumbledore miał na sobie granatową, bogatą szatę ozdobioną półksiężycami, która kontrastowała z kolorem jego srebrnej brody.

- Rozumiem – nie, wcale nie rozumiał.

- Chciałbym ci wyjaśnić kilka spraw, tak aby nasza dalsza współpraca przebiegała bez przeszkód, więc pozwól że przejdę od razu do sedna – zaczął się przechadzać po pokoju i patrzeć w nieokreśloną przestrzeń znad swoich okularów-połówek – Może masz ochotę na kwacha? – podał Harryemu półmisek z nową dostawą kwachów z Miodowego Królestwa.

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.

- No cóż, nie każdy je lubi, dopiero kilka lat temu odkryłem ich smak na nowo, też nie miałem zbyt przyjemnych wspomnień, po tym jak w trzeciej klasie wypaliły mi dziurę w języku – odłożył półmisek na szafkę. W swoim stroju wyglądał jak prawdziwe wyobrażenie czarnoksiężnika z mugolskich komiksów.

- Więc panie profesorze – zaczął uprzejmie Harry – dlaczego chciał mnie pan widzieć?

- O tak właśnie, nie chcę zabierać ci zbyt wiele czasu, sam przed chwilą żałowałem, że profesor Farel jest zbyt gorliwym mówcą – westchnął głośno i zasiadł przy biurku – otóż, przedmioty które tutaj widzisz, to horkruksy – wskazał na zniszczony pierścień, jakieś naczynie i znajomy dziennik należący do Toma Riddle'a – pamiętasz czym one są prawda?

- Tak panie profesorze.

- Bardzo dobrze. Ich doniosłe znaczenie wyjaśniłem ci niespełna miesiąc temu, jak też to, iż ktoś pomaga nam w ich poszukiwaniu.

Harry tylko pokiwał twierdząco głową.

- Nie postąpiłbym wówczas rozważnie, jeśli bym nie wziął na siebie pewnego ciężaru działań, zmierzając do ich odnalezienia. To są bardo cenne rzeczy, nie mówię tu oczywiście tylko o ich wartości materialnej, jednak o ich wysokiej wadze, jako tych które pomogą nam ostatecznie pokonać Lorda Voldemorta. Czekanie aż sprawy same się rozwiążą nie byłoby mądre, biorąc pod uwagę fakt mojego doświadczenia, oczywiście masz pojęcie, o czym w tej chwili mówię tak?

- Chce pan powiedzieć, że Zakon ma się zając poszukiwaniem pozostałych horkruksów?

- Mniej więcej, zdałem sobie sprawę, że pozbawienie się tej możliwości, będzie stanowić spore ryzyko...

- Więc mamy szukać tych pozostałych przedmiotów na własną rękę, tak żeby Nauthis się o tym nie dowiedziało, chociaż nadal będą pracować dla Zakonu?

- Zacząłem własne poszukiwania, jak tylko przekazałeś mi dziennik Riddle'ya po wyjściu z Komnaty Tajemnic. Wpadłem również na kilka tropów, zajęło mi to zbyt wiele czasu. W końcu, kilka miesięcy temu natchnąłem się na widoczny ślad i mniej więcej w tym samym czasie spotkałem się z „przywódcą" Nauthis. Mieliśmy niegdyś kilka wspólnych spraw więc zaczęli mi pomagać. Po jakimś czasie ustaliliśmy, że będą działać na własną rękę, ale nie przybrało to dobrego obrotu, próbowali je zdobyć za wszelką cenę, a na to pozwolić nie mogę.

- „Za wszelką cenę"?

- Zaginęło kilka osób... Zacząłem wiec odsuwać ich od tego zadania i ponownie chcę zabrać się za to sam, oczywiście również z twoją pomocą jeśli tylko się zgodzisz. Problem polega na tym, że możesz o tym wiedzieć tylko ty i ja. Wtajemniczanie całego Zakonu, ba, nawet kolejnej osoby sprowadziłoby na całe przedsięwzięcie spore ryzyko. Zapewne wiesz doskonale, że czarodziejskie społeczeństwo znajduje się w stanie wojny. Tak wojny. Voldemort prócz swych stronników i osób zastraszonych przez siebie, ma po swojej stronie wilkołaki, olbrzymy i inne magiczne stworzenia, które zagrażają nam wszystkim. Dementorów udało się na razie powstrzymać. Więc utrata przez nas jakiegokolwiek poparcia, może mieć katastrofalny skutek.

- I to był czysty przypadek? Że pojawili się akurat teraz? – Dumbledore zamyślił się przez chwilę, ale dodał po chwili zdecydowanie.

- Nie chcę nikogo osądzać Harry. W przeszłości kilkakrotnie tak postąpiłem i nie było to słuszne. Pragnę zachować jedynie ostrożność, więc nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o wynikach naszych poszukiwań oraz innych tajnych misjach. Zetknięcie się twoich przyjaciół z niektórymi faktami jest nieuniknione, ale na razie nie wolno ci im niczego powiedzieć. Są jeszcze za młodzi, aby zrozumieć pewne sprawy.

- Są wystarczająco dorośli!

Dumbledore spojrzał się na Harryego pełen zdziwienia, ale po chwili pogodnie się uśmiechnął.

- Wiem, że po tym, co się stało w Ministerstwie – ciągnął Dumbledore – zasługują na pewne zaufanie, ale istnieją informacje, które mogłyby być dla nich zbyt niebezpieczne.

- A dla mnie? Dla mnie nie są?

- Znasz treść przepowiedni Harry, im więcej wiesz, tym istnieją wielkie szanse że przeżyjesz. Więc kontynuując. Znasz już historią o horkruksach, ukrytych fragmentach duszy Lorda Voldemorta, dzięki którym posiadł wielką moc i bez których zniszczenia, nie da się go ostatecznie pokonać. Ukrył on starannie te przedmioty, zabezpieczył potężnymi zaklęciami, tak, że prawdopodobieństwo ich odnalezienia jest bardzo niskie. Już kilka z nich posiadamy, gdy jednak zobaczyłem druga stronę rezultatu ich pracy, pojąłem decyzję, że nie będę nikogo więcej narażał. Bezpieczeństwo twoich przyjaciół powinno dla ciebie dużo znaczyć.

- Znaczy. Ale kim oni są... Panie profesorze – dodał pośpiesznie. – Są niebezpieczni, a jednak zwrócił się pan do nich.

Dumbledore jakby się zamyślił przez chwile, próbując dobrać dobre słowa.

- To zbieranina czarodziei, sam nie wiem o nich wszystkiego. Różnych narodowości, w tym przypadku stworzyli pewną strukturę, żyją zarówno wśród swoich jak i mugoli, nie przestrzegają żadnych praw, są spod niego wyjęci, po prostu robią to co chcą, używają magii tylko dla swych prywatnych celów, niezależnie od sytuacji, przez co popadają w liczne konflikty. Żeby jednak mieć za co żyć, czasem przyjmują różne zlecenia, jak np. to, które im powierzyłem, tak samo twojej ochrony. Kieruje nimi niejaki Ezra, Anglik. Pracował wcześniej w Departamencie Współpracy z Magicznymi Stworzeniami ale rzucił to i wyjechał z kraju. Gdybyś przykładał się do historii magii wiedziałbyś pewnie, że Nauthis to określenie pewnego podejścia do życia. Bez władzy, bez zobowiązań, przesadzona idea wolności. Narodziła się w czasach które mugole nazywają reformacją. Chciano wtedy zaprzestać ukrywania się przed mugolami. Dzisiaj też istnieją i tacy, którzy popierają tą ideę. Nawet Voldemort trochę z niej zaczerpnął.

- Czego mamy się bać? Chyba pod pańskim okiem nie zwrócą się przeciwko Zakonowi?

- Tego się nie obawiam Harry. Mam jednak dowody a to, że szukając Horkruksów nie zważali na przypadkowe ofiary, na co nie pozwalam. Nam, a zwłaszcza tobie nic nie grozi.

- Kto szuka tych horkruksów? Ci, z którym niby podpisywaliśmy "umowę"?

- Tak, na razie tylko ta dwójka. Za jakiś czas tylko Arret.

- Panie profesorze... dlaczego... Dlaczego on też tam jest?

Najwyraźniej było to kłopotliwe pytanie. Dumbledore poprawił na nosie swoje okulary-połówki.

-Każdy szuka tych, w których towarzystwie czuje się najlepiej. Którzy zaakceptują jego istnienie. Nie to jednak powinno być tematem naszej rozmowy Harry, nie po to cię tu wezwałem. Horkruksy. Jak zapewne zauważyłeś, przedmioty te miały cenną wartość dla Toma, widziałeś już niektóre wspomnienia, które to tylko potwierdziły. Pierścień rodu matki Voldemorta, jego dziennik i czara Helgi Hufflepuff. Podejrzewam, że kolejny Horkruks zaklęty jest w medalionie Slytherina, widzieliśmy go obaj w myślodsiewni. Prawdopodobnie znam też miejsce jego ukrycia. Poszukuję również innych wspomnień osób, którzy mieli styczność z Lordem Voldemortem, co oczywiście nie jest łatwe. Obawiają się oni o własne życie. Ale i tak można powiedzieć, że jestem bliżej rozwiązania tej zagadki niż rok temu.

- A jakie jest w tym wszystkim moje zadanie, panie profesorze?

- Wcześniej chciałbym cię spytać, czy jesteś absolutnie gotowy na takie poświęcenie, to wiąże się z ogromnym ryzykiem i niebezpieczeństwem. Będziesz musiał wykonywać moje polecenia i zachowywać szczegóły poszukiwań dla siebie. Panna Granger i pan Wesley mogą, co nieco wiedzieć, ale nic poza tym.

- Należałem już do GD a moja lojalność wobec pana nigdy nie będzie niczym zagrożona. Uważam, ze po tym wszystkim, co się działo w ciągu ostatnich lat nie powinno być żadnych wątpliwości.

- Bardzo mnie to cieszy Harry. Tak więc, chcę abyś udał się ze mną do miejsca ukrycia kolejnego horkruksa, gdy tylko upewnię się co do jego położenia.

- Czy mogę spytać o coś jeszcze? – Harry poczekał na potwierdzające spojrzenie – to dlaczego w ogóle powierzył pan komuś spoza Zakonu zadanie odnalezienia i zniszczenia tak ważnych przedmiotów? Przecież to ma nam pomóc w pokonaniu Voldemorta! Z tego, co pan mówi nie są to ludzie, którzy przywiązują wagę do wspólnoty czarodziei. Nie potrafię, po prostu nie potrafię uwierzyć, że pan, najznakomitszy czarodziej na świecie, sam nie dałby sobie z tym rady. To jest dla mnie nie pojęte!

- Wystarczy już Harry. Jesteś zbyt młody, aby zrozumieć pewne rzeczy. W prawdzie wiele przeszedłeś i w porównaniu ze swymi rówieśnikami masz bogatszy życiorys, jednak nadal ustępuje od przed moim życiowym doświadczeniem. – To jest dla nas wielka pomoc, a ja muszę ponaprawiać to, co zepsułem wiele lat temu.

- A co pan teraz z nimi zrobi? Przecież zawarliśmy z nimi umowę, że to oni znajdą horkruksy. Zerwie ją pan?

- Oczywiście że nie. Tylko przeciągnę trochę w czasie, aż sam nie uzyskam nowych informacji.

- I nie domyślą się, że coś jest nie tak?

- To jest już moje zmartwienie. Wiem co robię. Myślę też Harry, że dziś zostało już powiedziane więcej niż powinno, to nie jest rozmowa na tą chwilę. Lepiej idź już do swojego dormitorium. Chciałem ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że w tą sobotę, pójdziesz między innymi ze mną, do twego wujostwa, ale szczegóły opowiem ci po drodze. Wezwę cię również, jak potwierdzą się moje przypuszczenia co do następnego horkruksa. Dobranoc Harry.

- Dobranoc – wymamrotał Harry i bez żadnego więcej słowa opuścił gabinet Dumbledore'a.

Harry nie był zadowolony z przebiegu tej rozmowy. Myślał, że jak już Dumbledore powie mu cokolwiek, rozwiąże to pewne wątpliwości, a teraz było ich znacznie więcej. Pytania narastały w jego głowie podczas jak szedł w kierunku pokoju wspólnego gryfonów.

Korytarze wydawały się opustoszałe, jednie postaci na portretach poruszały się wewnątrz ram obrazów. Wszędzie panował półmrok. A jeszcze nie tak dawno temu, o tej porze piętra wypełnione były uczniami, wszystko zmieniły rozporządzenia Ministerstwa Magii, które nagle przypomniały sobie o zwiększeniu bezpieczeństwa. Nałożyły na Hogwart sporo ograniczeń zapominając, że jest to jedno z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc w Anglii, a także wybijając sobie z pamięci także to, że Knot zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu całkowicie bagatelizował sprawę ponownego pojawienia się Voldemorta. Cóż, próbują to załagodzić teraz w ten sposób, jednak niezbyt odpowiednimi środkami.

Harry przystanął na końcu korytarza i czekał aż ruchome schody zatrzymają się w miejscu, w którym stoi, aby mógł się dostać na swoje piętro.

Spoglądając w dół, Harry zauważył dobrze znaną postać przechadzającą się na parterze. A raczej zakradająca się w kierunku lochów. Szata Slytherinu żałośnie zwisała na bladym Malfoyu, który jak zauważył Wybraniec, bardzo zmizerniał odkąd tylko zaczął się rok szkolny. Nie był też tak bardzo chamski i opryskliwy jak zwykle. Owszem, zdarzały się wybuchy złości z jego strony, jednak było ich znacznie mniej niż w poprzednich latach.

Takiej okazji Harry nie mógł przegapić, wiedział, że Draco musi coś knuć! Już od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie się zachowywał, siedział cicho na lekcjach a później znikał gdzieś na resztę dnia. A wędrowanie o tej porze po korytarzu było przecież zabronione. Harry przynajmniej miał wymówkę że był u dyrektora, ale pozostali nauczyciele raczej nie ważyli się „łamać" regulaminu.

Pewny, że Malfoy go nie widzi, Harry podszedł pod inne schody, które cicho umożliwiły mu wejście na niższe piętro. Jedynie, żałował tylko, że nie zabrał ze sobą peleryny niewidki, w takich sytuacjach zawsze się przydawała. Musiał więc skradać się za każdy filarem i przebiegać pochylony pod ścianą.

Jasna głowa Malfoya zniknęła na schodach prowadzących do jednej części lochów.

Teraz Harry pobiegł z całych sił, starając się jednocześnie ograniczyć jakikolwiek hałas czy odgłosy kroków. Zbiegł na parter i ruszył w stronę lochu.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce oparł się o ścianę i przysunął do otwartych drzwi, czekając aż kroki Malfoya ucichną. Usłyszał po chwili przytłumione skrzypnięcie drzwi.

Harry wychylił głowę, wypatrywał w ciemności najmniejszego choćby strumienia światła i ruszył powoli w dół schodów, uważając na każdy swój ruch.

Serce biło mu coraz mocniej, jakby miał odkryć za chwilę spisek, który tylko on Harry Potter mógł zdemaskować. Przystanął gdy usłyszał czyjś głos. Dwa głosy. Malfoy najwyraźniej z kimś rozmawiał. Nie rozpoznawał jednak dokładniej, był za daleko.

Wychylając głowę za rozwidlenie korytarza, Harry zauważył, że cienka struga światła, wydobywa się spod drzwi magazynu klasy eliksirów, tej w której ukryte były wszystkie ingrediencje. Głosy jednak nadal pozostawały mocno zniekształcone tak, że nie można było rozeznać tematu rozmowy.

„Wybraniec" stał przy drzwiach, uważając aby jego stopy nie rzucały cienia, wówczas osoby w środku zorientowałyby się, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje. Trzymając się ściany przyłożył oko do dziurki od klucza, ale nogi pozostawały obok drzwi. Pozycja była tak dziwna, że bał się, że straci równowagę.  
Przez otwór zobaczył jak Malfoy siedzi za kilkoma kartonami a Snape przeszukuje najbliższe szafki i regały.

- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć Draco, że próbowałeś czegoś takiego – warknął zdenerwowany Snape odgarniając tłuste włosy z czoła.

- Nie mogłem dłużej – Malfoy miał taki ton głosu, jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać – Ona powiedziała... że, ja... ja nie mogłem... oklumencja mi nie wychodzi... próbowałem więc czegoś innego...

- Doprawdy nie mogę pojąć Draco, dlaczego miałbyś cokolwiek ukrywać przed ciotką Bellatrix – na brzmienie tego imienia Harry zacisnął pięść – Czy przed kimkolwiek. Nie możesz mieć żadnych sekretów, powinieneś mieć do nas zaufanie. Dopóki robisz to, co do ciebie należy, nic ci nie grozi. A teraz, w twojej sytuacji sprzeciw byłby nie na miejscu. Twój ojciec popełnił wiele błędów, wie czegoś powinieneś się nauczyć.

- Ja nie dam rady – Malfoy zaczął się rozklejać – nie potrafię, on mnie zabije, zabije moja matkę!

Rozległ się brzdęk butelek i Snape postawił kilka przed Malfoy'em.

- Skoro Czarny Pan wydał ci rozkazał, to musiał mieć pewność, że coś zdziałasz. Masz – wlał do małej szklanki zawartość dwóch fiolek – Pij. Nie mogę sporządzić ci żadnego eliksiru, ponieważ ze wszystkiego jestem rozliczany przed Dumbledore'm, ale na napar uspokajający i relaksujący można przymknąć oko.

Malfoy przyjrzał się niechętnie szklance z której buchał gęsty dym, ale sięgnął po nią i wypił zawartość za jednym razem, krzywiąc się przy tym okropnie. A po chwili, jak ręką odjął, usiadł pewniej i odzyskał bardziej stanowczy głos.

- Czarny Pan ci ufa...

- Tak, ufa mi. Ma ku temu powody – dodał Snape – Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, możesz się o to do mnie zwrócić, twoja matka również mnie o to prosiła.

- No tak... Powiedział, że masz się szykować, żeby zająć miejsce starego.

- Znam moją rolę Draco, ty trzymaj się swojej i nie pozwalaj sobie na jakiekolwiek błędy. Jeśli to już wszystko, to wracaj do swojego dormitorium. Jak Filch cię złapie będziesz miał kłopoty. I na przyszłość nie korzystaj z żadnych zaklęć o których wcześniej nie słyszałeś, skutki mogą być katastrofalne.

Jak na zawołanie, Harry oderwał się od drzwi i co tchu popędził w górę schodów, przeskakując co kilka stopni. Po raz pierwszy hol wydał mu się nienaturalnie wielki, a odległość do najbliższych schodów nie do pokonania. Nie zdoła dobiegnąć do schodów i uciec na pierwsze piętro, nie da rady! Na dodatek podłoga była strasznie śliska i biegnąc, ciężko było utrzymać równowagę.

- Schowek! – pomyślał, a gdy miał już do niego zawrócić, poczuł że czyjaś ręka zgarnęła go za kołnierz i mocno pociągnęła za filar. Harry zdołał wydać z siebie tylko dźwięk wstrzymywanego powietrza.

- Cisza – usłyszał znajomy głos i zobaczył, że ma już naklejoną na rękaw kartę z dziwną inskrypcją.

Harry poczuł się dziwacznie, jakby cała sala lekko się rozmyła, zobaczył jednak wyraźnie jak Malfoy wychodzi ze schodów prowadzących do klasy eliksirów i zamierza na drugi koniec, gdzie znajdowało się przejście prowadzące do pokoju wspólnego Sytherinu.

Potter spojrzał na swoje ręce, ich kontury rozlewały się, a nawet stawały się czasem przeźroczyste tak, że widział przez nie wyższe kondygnacje zamku i w końcu samego Malfoya, który zniknął teraz w drugiej części lochów.

Dopiero teraz oprzytomniał. Harry spojrzał prosto w oczy temu blondynowi, który przeciął mu nożem rękę, gdy podpisywał tą dziwną umowę dla Zakonu. Wyglądał na rozbawionego. Harry przełknął ślinę, przypomniały mu się w tym momencie słowa Dumbledore'a. To są w większości przestępcy.

- Do czego to dochodzy żebym ja dorabiał gnojkami opiekując – miał taki akcent jak ci liczni turyści, którzy przyjeżdżają na wakacje do Londynu i kaleczą język próbując dogadać się z miejscowymi.

Ruszył w stronę schodów, ciągnął za sobą Harryego, którego ramię trzymał.

- Te pieczeci sprawią, że nikt nas nie widzieć, slyszeć też nie – znaleźli się właśnie na ruchomych schodach, które skierowały ich na zachodnie skrzydło zamku na pierwszym piętrze. Od razu ruszyli w górę, kierując się w stronę wieży gryffindoru. Chociaż Harry był pewny, że odprowadzi go z powrotem do Dumbledore'a żeby ten dał mu szlaban.

- Taki detektyw z ciebie hmmm? – okazał się wyjątkowo gadatliwy – Przynajmniej miałem razrywkę, jak oglądałem jak ty zakradałeś się śledząc gogusia. Odkąd pilnuje zamku, od kilku dni, myślałem żeeeee...yyy... Jak to bylo... fu**, sorry. No to było nudne. Nie myśl, że ty nie jesteś, bo jesteś – ta bezsensowna gadanina połączona z fatalną składnią doprowadzała Harryego do bólu głowy – Lubię podsłuchiwać jak zbierała się grupka dziewczyn, takie małe, gorące trzynastki i gadają jakieś ******* - za to przeklinanie szło mu sprawnie - Słowa z tego nie rozumiem, ale zabawnie to wyglądać – tego typu opowieści trwały jeszcze dobre kilka minut. Jedynie przydatne informacje, jakie się Harry dowiedział to, że Dumbledore, przeniósł go do pilnowania Zamku, na zmianę z członkami Zakonu Feniksa, potwierdziły się więc słowa dyrektora, że zaczął odciągać Nauthis od szukania horkruksów – Nie mogę wierzyć, że bezczynnie siedze teraz tutej i pilnuje, czy nie pakujesz się w kłopot. Angielky są takie brzydkie, podglądałbym je w łazienka, ale jak o tym teraz pomyśle to się trochę słabo robi, nie? Yhymm... Wasze żarcie jest paskudne, sok z dyni... – trwała kolejna opowieść – Ciastka z dyni... - Harry postanowił wykorzystać tą gadatliwość i dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek. Dumbledore trzymał jak na razie wszystko przed nim w tajemnicy.

- Dlaczego...

- Ty tu nie zadawać pytań – przerwał mu stanowczo, ale nadal z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem od ucha do ucha – zamknąć się i nic nie mówić. Tylko ja mogę mowić.

Przez ostatnie pięć minut drogi Harry myślał, że oszaleje. Wysłuchiwał bezsensownej refleksji nad obrazami znajdującymi się w Hogwarcie, a raczej nad ich rzekomą brzydotą. Jedyne płótno, jakie zachwalał znajdowało się na czwartym piętrze, niedaleko sali numerologii i przedstawiało płonące na cmentarzu drzewo.

- Zupa z dyni...

Znalazłszy się na obok portretu, zmienił w końcu temat:

- Ty mnie nie widziałeś, ani nic. Wygadasz się, skopię ci tyłek – po czym uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i zerwał z ramienia Harryego kartę z zaklęciem i popchnął w stronę obrazu.

- Świr – zdołał pomyśleć Harry. Przestał już widzieć wszystko w rozmyciu, odzyskał normalne pole widzenia.

– Pudding! – powiedział głośniej hasło do Grubej Damy która przysypiając zerwała się gwałtownie i złapała się za serce.

- Nie strasz mnie tak młody człowieku – odsunęła się, aby go przepuścić – a poza tym, jest już trochę zbyt późno na spacerki, czyż nie? – zdążyła zawołać, zanim zniknął w pokoju wspólnym. Przy kominku siedziało tylko kilku pięciorocznych, przepisujących jakieś wypracowanie i jakaś młodsza dziewczyna śpiąca w fotelu z odciśniętą na twarzy książką.

Harry pośpiesznie zaczął wspinać się po schodach prowadzących do swojego dormitorium, dopiero teraz miał czas na rozpamiętywanie słów Malfoya i Snape'a. Był teraz całkiem pewien, że on coś szykował. Jego zachowanie zawsze było podejrzane, ale dopiero teraz miał podstawy żeby sądzić, że znienawidzony przez niego ślizgon macza w czymś bezpośrednio palce! I to najwyraźniej współpracując ze śmierciożercami.

W dormitorium wszyscy już spali, dopiero teraz Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jest pierwsza w nocy, a jutro z samego rana czeka do sprawdzian z zaklęcia, którego nie ćwiczył. Nie miał już jednak sił na cokolwiek, nawet aby zastanawiać się nad tym, co takiego miał wykonać Malfoy. Było przecież jasne, że miało to coś wspólnego z Voldemortem, w przeciwnym razie nie mówiłby tego wszystkiego Snape'owi. Zanim przygotował sobie listę podejrzeń i wszelkich hipotez, zasnął. Nie zdążył nawet przebrać się w piżamy.

W swoim śnie Harry siedział w sali eliksirów a płaczący Malfoy kulił się w kącie. Kiedy nagle do środka wpadł Snape a za nim cała gromada dziewczyn z obrazami które niosły w rękach, powiesiły je na ścianie, po czym usiadły na podłodze otaczając Harryego.

- Co ty o nich sądzisz? – zapytał nauczyciel eliksirów, zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie, był uśmiechnięty i mówił z dziwnym akcentem.

- Eeee...

- Zła odpowiedź 'Arry, to już szusty rok, a ty nic nie umisz!

Harry rozejrzał się po sali, dziewczyny które przyniosły obrazy pokazywały go sobie palcami i wyraźnie obgadywały. Jednak zamiast normalnych słów wymawiały w kółko tylko „dynia" i „dynia".

- Ale ja naprawdę – próbował znaleźć coś na swoją obronę, tymczasem Malfoy zawodził jeszcze głośniej.

- Coś ty narobił? – spojrzał w bok i zobaczył, ze nagle pojawił się Dumbledore – To przez ciebie Draco teraz tak płacze, jak tak dalej pójdzie będę zmuszony usunąć cię z Hogwartu. Napisałem już do Dursleyów, mają szykować dla ciebie na powrót twoja starą komórkę pod schodami – Malfoy zaczął płakać jeszcze głośniej, gdy nagle wszystkie obrazy zaczęły płonąć.

- Zgaś to, zgaś! – melodyjnym głosem powtarzał Snape, wyczarował wiadro z wodą rzucił go w stronę Harryego, na którego wylała się cała jego zawartość.

- Khe, khę! – Harry zerwał się z łóżka i odszukał na głowie okularów, które zapomniał ściągnąć, kiedy się kładł. Nad nim stał Hermiona z wycelowaną w niego różdżką, z której wylewał się słaby już strumień wody.

- Wreszcie się obudziłeś – zaczęła – spóźniłeś się na śniadanie, Ron nie mógł cię dobudzić, więc przyniosłam ci kilka kanapek – położyła pakunek na stoliku. – Lepiej wstawaj, za 20 minut zaczynamy Zaklęcia – odwróciła się i wyszła z sypialni chłopców. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że wszyscy musieli już dawno wstać, tylko Neville siedział na podłodze pod oknem i próbował ćwiczyć zaklęcie zamrażające na jednej ze swoich skarpetek.

- O cześć Harry! Ćwiczę to od tygodnia i do tej pory mi nie wychodzi. A widziałem, że już na pierwszych zajęciach Hermionie od razu się udało, zastanawiałem się czy nie zapytać jej żeby dała mi jakieś korki z tego, bo profesor Flitwick by mnie wyśmiał lub oblał z góry gdybym...

Neville miał w swoim zwyczaju zbyt dużo nie mówić, odzywał się jedynie w towarzystwie dobrze znanych mu osób, ale nawet wtedy jego słowa nie były tak rozsądne jakby się mogło wydawać, po prostu podtrzymywał rozmowę, opowiadając o mało ważnych sprawach. Harry z poprzedniego wieczoru miał już dość takich rozmów o niczym, więc szybko zgarnął torbę i kanapki, które zrobiła mu Hermiona i wybiegł z sypialni, przepraszając Longbottona i mówiąc że musi jeszcze iść chociaż wziąć prysznic przed zajęciami.

W sali wspólnej czekała na niego Harmiona, kątem oka Harry zauważył, że Ron rozmawia z Lavender.

- Spotkamy się pod salą, ja muszę jeszcze coś załatwić.

Hermiona tylko krzywo się spojrzała, towarzystwo Lavender słodko uśmiechającej się do Weasley'a jej nie odpowiadało.

Po kilkunastu minutach Gryfoni i Puchoni zebrali się pod salą zaklęć. Ku irytacji Harryego Brown nadal osaczała Rona, a właśnie chciał z nim porozmawiać.

- Mogę go porwać na chwilę? – zapytał i odciągnął przyjaciela z dala od tłumu uczniów, skinieniem głowy przywołał też Hermionę.

- Dobrze, że go wyrwałeś – zaczęła Hermiona – niedługo zacząłby się dusić.

- Nie przesadzaj, jest w porządku – Ron uśmiechnął się w stronę Lavender.

- Mam wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia – Harry obejrzał się czy ktoś ich nie podsłuchuje i przesunął Rona tak, aby stał plecami do Brown – jak wracałem wczoraj od Dumbledore'a...

- Po co cię wezwał? – przerwał mu Ron.

- Eee... Chodziło o te horkruksy, ale na razie to nie jest ważne, słuchajcie. Jak wracałem, zauważyłem jak Malfoy idzie w stronę lochów, więc ruszyłem z nim. Musiało być już po sprawdzaniu obecności w dormitoriach, więc łażenie po zamku było zakazane. Byłem pewien, że coś się szykuje. Zszedłem na nim w stronę klasy eliksirów i podsłuchałem jak rozmawia ze Snape'm w jednym z pomieszczeń.

Harry opowiedział im słowo w słowo to co usłyszał. Jak Malfoy twierdził że zostało mu powierzone jakieś zadanie, a Snape oferował mu pomoc. Ron wyglądał na zaciekawionego, a Hermiona bardziej na zażenowaną.

- Chyba nie uważasz, że został jednym ze śmierciożerców albo, że rozkazali mu coś zrobić? Na dodatek pod okiem Dumbledore'a? To nie miałoby sensu.

- A jak wytłumaczysz to, że prawie płakał – Ron uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wiele by dał za to żeby zobaczyć znienawidzonego przez niego ślizgona w takim stanie – i jak mówił o Czarnym Panu?

- To nie musiało być do tego nawiązaniem – przerwała mu – tak samo jak o tej Lestrange. Na nic nie ma żadnego dowodu, to tylko słowa. Z tego co zrozumiałam, zaczęli grozić jego rodzinie. Może szukał pomocy u Snape'a?

- Nie bądź naiwna! Przecież sama słyszałaś, jak opowiadał o tym, że coś mu rozkazali zrobić, tylko „nie potrafi".

- A ty nie bądź głupi Ron. Nie możemy układać hipotez, jak nie mamy żadnych dowodów. Moglibyśmy oskarżyć kogoś przez pomyłkę. Sam dobrze wiesz, że na samych poszlakach wyrzucili Hagrida z Hogwartu a później i jego i Syriusza zamknęli w Azkabanie.

- Nie porównuj Hagrida i Syriusza do Malfoya!

- Wystarczy! Koniec dyskusji – zaczęła tupać nogą - Nie uważam żeby to było przynajmniej na tym etapie istotne. Poczekajmy na to, co będzie dalej. Profesor już przyszedł, chodźmy. Przez to wszystko nie miałam nawet czasu poćwiczyć tego głupiego zaklęcia – zdenerwowana weszła do klasy, mijając się w drzwiach z Susan Bones wyglądającą na załamaną.

- Dla niej najważniejsze w świecie są tylko egzaminy – Ron spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem.

- A co jej się stało? Nie wygląda na zadowoloną z życia?

- Hermiona? Nie mam pojma Harry, od rana dziwnie się zachowuje.

- Nie Hermiona. Susan Bones.

- Aha, no wiem, Lavender mi dziś powiedziała. Pewnie wiesz, że ciotka Bones, ta od Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziei zniknęła i nie wiadomo, co się z nią stało. A dziś w „Proroku" napisali, że znaleziono jej ciało, także jej starszego kuzyna, też pracował w Ministerstwie, podobno śmierciożercy go załatwili w jego własnym domu. Więc nic dziwnego, że jest załamana.

Na zaklęciach Harry, Ron i Hermiona nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem. Nie było to przyjemne uczucie. „Wybraniec" postanowił coś z tym zrobić i zaproponował zjedzenie obiadu razem, zupełnie jakby nie robili tego przez kilka dobrych lat. Hermiona się zgodziła, ale Ron twierdził, że umówił się już z Lavender.

Gdy usiedli razem przy stole, sala była prawie zupełnie pusta. Jedynie kilku młodych gryfonów, siedziało przy wspólnej dla ich domu ławie, ale byli na tyle daleko, że nie mogli słyszeć o czym Harry i Hermiona rozmawiają.

- Mam iść z Dumbledore'm w sobotę wieczorem do Dursleyów – zaczął. Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Po co? To chyba nie ma nic wspólnego z ho... z waszym zadaniem?

- Nie wiem, powiedział tylko, że wyjaśni mi po drodze.

- Jak mógł cię nie uprzedzić, przecież to może być ważne.

- Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie bardzo chce ze mną rozmawiać.

- Nie mów tak, przecież wiele dla ciebie zrobił

- Gdybyś wiedziała... – dodał pod nosem.

- Co?

- On nic mi nie mówi. Nic odnośnie Zakonu, jakby to była tajemnica, którą nieliczni mają prawo znać. A przecież ta przepowiednia dotyczy mnie, więc kilka słów wyjaśnienia mi się należą.

- Ale skoro powiedział, że w sobotę...

- Tak, tak. Wszystko na ostatnią chwilę, a najlepiej w ogóle nie – uderzył widelcem w talerz, akurat w chwili, kiedy półmiski napełniły się jedzeniem a uczniowie zaczęli się schodzić. Harry spojrzał na drzwi wejściowe, właśnie pojawił się w nich Ron z Lavender – To już za dwa dni. Ciekawe jak Dursleyowie zareagują jak zobaczą mnie na progu domu – chciał nałożyć sobie czegoś do jedzenia, ale odepchnęło go jak zobaczył kompot z dyni. Od tej pory nie będzie mu się dobrze kojarzyć - Ona chyba na niego leci – wskazał głową na roześmianą Lavender, która zbliżała się z Ronem do stołu.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Byle się tylko nie wtrącała w nasze sprawy – powiedziała od niechcenia i sięgnęła po pieczeń.

Dni zleciały bardzo szybko. Szósty rok okazał się gorszy niż ten, kiedy przystępowali do SUMów. Na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią poznawali strasznie trudne zaklęcia, musieli nawet sporządzać antidota, nie wspominając o ogromnych ilościach zasad i reguł, których musieli się uczyć na pamięć.

Transmutacja już od pierwszej klasy była skomplikowana, ćwicząc wieczorem i na każdej przerwie, do tej pory nie udawało się Harryemu zamienić tego kawałka drewna w wodę. Jednak najgorsze i tak pozostawały eliksiry. Snape uwziął się na niego jeszcze bardziej. Na piątkowych zajęciach mieli uwarzyć tzw. Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Nawet Hermionie się nie udało, chociaż jej mikstura była najbliższa ideału. Nie przeszkodziło to wstawieniu przez Snape'a dwóch pał Harryemu za: najgorszy wywar i za polecenie Snape'owi sprawdzenie eliksiru sporządzonego przez Malfoy'a (nawiasem mówiąc jeszcze gorszego), a raczej za słowa „ A może sprawdziłby pan kociołek pańskiego ulubieńca? Ale najwyraźniej jego rodzina płaci panu, za nie wstawianie mu pał, a chyba także na przymykanie oczu na wszystko inne, czego się tylko tknie". Za to Gryffindor stracił także 20 punktów.

Po zakończeniu lekcji uciekł szybko z sali, zanim Snape zdążył mu dać kolejny szlaban.

Ten, który obecnie odpracowywał okazał się być męczarnią. I nie z powodu żmudnego czyszczenia słoi, lecz ze świadomości, że przegapił trening Quidditch'a oraz eliminacje do drużyny, na których musiał być obecny. W końcu został jej kapitanem! Polecił więc Katie Bell i Ginny, aby wybrały za niego brakujących zawodników.

Po odpracowaniu pierwszego szlabanu udał się szybko na Pokoju Wspólnego poznać skład nowej drużyny. Wcześniej wpadł na boisko, ale trenowała tam teraz drużyna Krukonów.

W tłumie osób, stłoczonych pod tablicą ogłoszeń odnalazł Ginny.

- No i co? – zagadał, kiedy tylko przeczytała obleganą przez wszystkich informację.

- Wizyta w Hogsmeade za trzy tygodnie. Świetnie się składa, bo już kończy mi się zapas pergaminu.

- Drużyna! Co z drużyną?

- No przecież wiem - odgarnęła włosy za uszy i odeszła od grupki uczniów - Mamy dwóch pałkarzy z mojej klasy, zapoznam cię z nimi przy najbliższej okazji, teraz ich tu nie widzę, ale jedna osobę już znasz: Hazel McStain, jej siostra się nie zgłosiła, twierdziła, że połamie sobie paznokcie – rozejrzała się po pokoju i podniosła rękę machając do kogoś. Po chwili podszedł do nich Dean – Ron stoi przy słupkach...

- A ja zostałem ścigającym – dokończył za nią – Chodź nad jezioro, nie musisz pisać tego wypracowania na Zielarstwo, dam ci odpisać z moich starych – Dean złapał Ginny za rękę i wyszli przez dziurę pod portretem.

Ta sytuacja zaczęła go powoli denerwować i nie chodziło tu o siostrę Rona... A może jednak? Nie! Ron też gdzieś ostatnio znikał, dobrze że Hermiona nie uganiała się w tej chwili za nikim, przynajmniej będzie miał z kim pogadać lub spędzić wolny czas. Ale Hermiony też nie było w pobliżu. Postanowił więc pójść na błonie i usiąść koło jeziora.  
Zaczął rozmyślać nad powodem wizyty u Dursleyów. Już za kilka godzin miał się tam udać razem z Dumbledorem i...

- Cześć – usłyszał wesoły, znajomy głos. Odwrócił się i zauważył, że Luna Lovegood wpatruje się ponad nim w chmury swoim rozmarzonym wzrokiem. W końcu spojrzała na niego - Czemu sam? Myślałam, że teraz otaczać cię będzie grono wielbicieli, u mnie nic się nie zmieniło, wciąż wykradają mi książki, butów nie mogłam znaleźć dziś przez trzy godziny – usiadła obok na trawie, po chwili podeszła do niej Hazel McStain ze swoją siostrą Clarą, przywitały się i usiadły na wprost Luny.

- Co taka ponura mina?– zapytała Clara – Chyba nie z naszego powodu? – wyszczerzyła do niego zęby.

- Dajcie spokój, dopiero co wróciłem od Snape'a, odrabiałem szlaban.

- No wiem, to dlatego nie było cię dziś na treningu – wtrąciła się Hazel - Pewnie już wiesz...

- Tak, zostałaś pałkarzem – dokończył za nią – gratulację. Mam nadzieję, że w tym roku utrzymamy puchar. Szkoda, że nie widziałem twojej gry, na następnym treningu też mnie nie będzie, przynajmniej będzie to ostatni jaki przegapię. McGonagall przekonała Snape'a żeby przeniósł mi szlaban na niedzielę rano, wtedy trenują Ślizgoni.

- Wiemy o tym – tym razem to Clara zaczęłam mówić. Harry rozpoznawał je teraz z łatwością, nie mógł zrozumieć jak niektórzy mylili je z sobą – i wiemy też jak go przekonała. McGonagall dała szlaban obrońcy z drużyny ślizgonów, jest w naszej klasie, po tym jak na transmutacji podpalił stół za którym siedziała Luny. Twierdził, że pomylił zaklęcia... Snape się wściekł, jak się dowiedział, ze nie będzie go na treningach, więc razem ustalili, że przeniosą wam szlabany na inne terminy. Ale dopiero za tydzień, żeby nie było pomówień, ze zmieniają swoje decyzje ze względu na mecze.

Rozmawiali tak dobre kilka godzin, aż zaczęło robić się ciemno. I z każdą minutą Harry żałował, że Luna albo Ginny nie przyprowadziły ich wcześniej, aby zapisały się do Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Gdy o to spytał, odpowiedziały mu, że się nad tym zastanawiały, ale bały się konsekwencji. Wtedy Umbridge była również w komisji, gdzie sprawdzała umowy na prowadzenie sklepów na Pokątnej i biznes ich rodziców nie bardzo jej odpowiadał. Pozamykano połowę znajdujących się na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Gdyby ich przyłapała za przynależenie do GD, wówczas na pewno ich rodzice straciliby pracę.

- Nadal boisz się złych duchów?

- Że co? - Clara wskazała na szyję Harryego, przez którą miał zawieszony amulet, który znalazł tego lata w domu przy Grimmauld Place. Przerobił go tak, że można go było nosić na szyi – A to, sam nie wiem... – czyżby się rzeczywiście bał? Po tym, co się ostatnio dzieje... Spojrzał ukradkiem na swoją rękę nie tak dawno przeciętą nożem przez tego wariata z Nauthis...

Po chwili obok nich pojawił się Ron z Lavender, która nie miała zachwyconej miny.

- Co za spotkanie? Mały fanklub? – zapytał Ron, tylko Lavender się roześmiała. Luna spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie i już miała coś odpowiedzieć, gdy znikąd pojawiła się Hermiona.

- O cześć – wydawała się lekko zakłopotana obecnością, co niektórych – Yyy... Harry widziałam cię przez okno, byłam teraz w bibliotece...

- Coś nowego.

- Nie przerywaj mi Ron – Lavender znów się roześmiała, Hermiona udała, że nie słyszy – i miałam ci przypomnieć, że musisz już iść... no wiesz...

Harry spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła 20.00. Czas się było zbierać do Dumbledore'a.

- No tak, dzięki...

Wstał otrzepując szkolną szatę z trawy.

- Ja muszę porozmawiać w sprawie... zajęć. Zobaczymy się później. Na razie – przegnał się i pobiegł do zamku. W dormitorium wygrzebał z kufra pelerynę niewidkę i wcisnął ją do torby. Szybko przeszedł przez dziurę pod portretem. Zanim wyszedł zauważył, ze jego przyjaciele również wrócili i rozsiedli się na kanapie, Hermiona udawała że się uczy, ale ciągle rzucała spojrzenia na boki.

Piętro było puste. Na wszelki wypadek Harry zarzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i ruszył w stronę gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Przyśpieszył kroku gdy w oddali zauważył Panią Norris patrolującą korytarze. Jej jasne oczy świeciły w ciemnościach. Po niecałych dwóch minutach znalazł się już pod kamiennymi gargulcami.

- Nugaty – tak brzmiało nowe hasło. Gargulce odsunęły się i przepuściły Harryego na schody.

- Wejdź – rozległ się głos dyrektora, zanim zdążył zapukać do drzwi – dobrze, że wziąłeś ze sobą pelerynę. Wybacz że nie mówię żebyś się rozgościł, ale lepiej już ruszajmy, nie możemy tracić czasu. I nie ściągaj jeszcze peleryny.

- Jak się tam dostaniemy?

- Teleportujemy się, ruszajmy.

Zeszli w dół. Nie odzywając się ani słowem nawet jak wychodzili z zamku. W holu Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie obserwuje ich przypadkiem ten blondyn z Nauthis.

Ruszyli przez błonia w stronę bramy. Dopiero, gdy się za nią znaleźli, skierowali się na jakieś równiny i pola, tymczasem zamek stawał się coraz mniejszy.

- Możesz już zdjąć pelerynę, nikt nas tu nie zobaczy, będzie ci też wygodniej.

Harry posłuchał, od razu zrobiło mu się chłodniej. Niewidka przynajmniej powstrzymywała lodowaty wiatr.

- Tak więc, chcę abyś wiedział, ze idziemy rzucić na dom twojego wujostwa i ich samych specjalne zaklęcia które będą ich chronić przed śmieriozercami. Powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę, że jak skończysz 17 lat, automatycznie zniknie zaklęcie, które chroniło cię do tej pory gdy przebywałeś w domu twojego wuja i ciotki. Gdy zostanie ono złamane, również oni zostaną narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo, a tego przecież nie chcemy. Wcześniejsze załatwienie tej sprawy, rozwiąże wiele problemów. Zapewnimy też tobie nową ochronę, przenosząc działanie tego czaru na dom przy Grimmauld Place, rzecz jasna, będziesz tam od tej pory mieszkał.

- No tak... – dodał niepewnie.

- Dobrze. Tak więc, nałożymy nowe zaklęcie na dom Dursleyów oraz na ten należący do Syriusza, tak aby chroniło ciebie na nowo, zasady będą te same, nikt nie będzie w stanie cię w nim odnaleźć, jednak rzecz jasna nie będzie działało aż do skończenia przez ciebie 17 lat, lecz dłużej. Działać będzie wręcz dożywotnio, nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. To nie jest taka bariera jak teraz. Potrzebne jest wytworzenie nowego, silnego zaklęcia opierającego się na innych zasadach. To u twego wujostwa jest naturalną, pierwotną magią, a to nowe, no cóż trzeba założyć w "tradycyjny" sposób. Może to zająć trochę czasu, więc jeśli nie zdążymy ze wszystkim, ale raczej powinniśmy zmieścić się w czasie, będziesz mógł przenocować w Londynie, gdzie również będziesz mi towarzyszyć. Wystarczy, złap mnie za ramię – gdy tylko to zrobił, cała okolica zawirowała. Gdy znów poczuł chłodne powietrze w płucach rozejrzał się dookoła, obok niego stał Dumbledore. Znajdowali się na znajomej, opustoszałej już drodze, niedaleko Privet Drive.

Dumbledore wyciągnął swoją zapalniczkę, którą gdy tylko pstryknął światło w latarniach zgasło, a cała uliczka pogrążyła się w mroku. Harry bez trudu rozpoznał okolicę i nudne identyczne domy, których właściciele zajmowali się głównie pielęgnacją trawników lub obgadywaniem swoich praworządnych sąsiadów. Aby dojść do Dursleyów, wystarczyło przejść przez przecznicę.

- No to ruszajmy, nie chcemy przecież nachodzić twojego wujostwa zbyt późno, bylibyśmy niegrzeczni. – Harry uśmiechając się, poszedł przed siebie, nie mogąc doczekać się już zaskoczonej miny wujostwa.


	15. Rozdział 13: Fatalna obrona

Ruszyli w stronę domu Dursleyów. Harry rozglądał się po okolicznych domach, wyglądających niemal identycznie, a różniących się jedynie tandetnymi rzeźbami krasnali i flamingów ustawionych na trawnikach. Gdzieniegdzie w oknach paliły się światła. Harry nie wiedział dokładnie która jest godzina, podróż tutaj nie powinna była im zająć dużo czasu, zwłaszcza, że się teleportowali.

Niebo było bezchmurne, świeciło na nim mnóstwo gwiazd, przypominając mu beztroski czas, jaki spędził kiedyś na wakacjach u państwa Weasleyów. To były najszczęśliwsze wakacje w życiu Harryego, wówczas czuł się jakby miał rodzinę. Po raz pierwszy w życiu. Przejście z jednej z bocznych ulic na dobrze znajomy Privet Drive zmusiło go do powrotu do rzeczywistości. Teraz prawdopodobnie ogląda tą okolicę po raz ostatni. Spędził tu wiele lat, ale nie będzie specjalnie za nimi tęsknił. Tutaj dorastał, jednak nie posiadał żadnych szczęśliwych wspomnień związanych z tą okolicą. Przeciwnie, zawsze czuł się tu jako ktoś niechciany, pogardzany i obcy nawet dla własnego wujostwa.

Harry pamiętał doskonale, jaki był szczęśliwy, kiedy w trzeciej klasie przekonał się, że jego ojciec chrzestny jest niewinny wszystkiemu, czego mu zarzucano, nie wydał jego rodziców Voldemortowi, nie zabił tamtych mugoli. Kiedy opuszczali Wrzeszczącą Chatę, Syriusz zaproponował mu wówczas, żeby Harry u niego zamieszkał. Przez te pół godziny młody Potter był naprawdę szczęśliwy, miał mieć nowy dom, w którym nie byłby żadnym niechcianym podrzutkiem.

Dumbledore szedł kilka kroków na przedzie, wolnym tempem. Harry co chwila oglądał się za siebie, chcąc jakby zapamiętać każdy szczegół tego osiedla. Nie wiedział tylko dlaczego. Przecież nigdy nie był tu szczęśliwy. Targały nim mieszane uczucia.

Harry poczuł rozczarowanie, gdy rozpoznał dom swojego wuja i ciotki. Dlaczego nie pozwolił wtedy Lupinowi i Syriuszowi skończyć z Peterem? Voldemort by się nie odrodził, nie zginęłoby tylu ludzi, Black nie wpadłby wtedy za kotarę w Ministerstwie, Harry nie myślałby, że kolejna bliska mu osoba nie żyje. Wszystko wyglądałoby wówczas inaczej. Czy postąpił wówczas słusznie, pozwalając żyć człowiekowi, który zdradził i przyczynił się do śmierci jego rodziców? Wymienić jego życie na istnienie wielu kolejnych? Harry często zadawał sobie to pytanie. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli miał od tej pory mieszkać u Syriusza, u człowieka, który nie wiadomo ile jeszcze spraw przed nim ukrywał, to Harry nie wiedział czy będzie potrafił wytrzymać tą atmosferę.

W kuchni Dursley'ów paliło się jeszcze światło, najwyraźniej Petunia zajmowała się zmywaniem lub myciem podłogi, co było jej jedynym zajęciem obok ulubionego plotkowania i szpiegowania sąsiadów.  
W salonie grał telewizor, światło rzucane przez niego niebieskie odbijało się na szybie.

Po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się na podjeździe, Dumbledore podszedł do frontowych drzwi i zapukał dwa razy. Oboje usłyszeli brzdęk odkładanych talerzy, a kilka sekund później dźwięk przekręcanych zamków.

Petunia wychyliła swą głową osadzoną na chudej szyi i podskoczyła. Stanęła w progu w staromodnej kwiecistej sukni, z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami. Przerażona wpatrywała się na uśmiechniętego Dumbledore'a.

- Dobry wieczór. Możemy wejść? – nie czekając na pozwolenie, Dumbledore ruszył do środka.

- To ci z ubezpieczenia? Petunio, widziałaś moje dokumenty? – z salonu wyjrzał Vernon w eleganckim garniturze – Co... Co to ma znaczyć?– ryknął.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, że w listach nie poinformowałem państwa o naszej wizycie – zagadnął Dumbledore – Ale wówczas, czego się szczerze mówiąc obawiałem, z pewnością nie zastałbym tu państwa, a miejsce to – rozejrzał się po domu - jest tu istotne. Sprawiłem sobie jednak na tyle kłopotu, iż wysłałem informację do Państwa pod nieprawdziwym nazwiskiem, mówiącą o pilnym spotkaniu w sprawie bodajże „ubezpieczenia". Państwa syn jak sądzę dotarł na miejsce, racja? – jak na zawołanie, również z salonu wyłoniła się wielka, tłusta głowa Dudleya w zapiętej pod szyję białej koszuli, jeszcze bardziej podkreślając olbrzymi podbródek i pozbawiając go karku – Proszę mi wybaczyć tą małą grę, ale sprawa jest na tyle ważna, ze nie można jej bagatelizować. Możemy przejść do salonu?

Zdziwieni Dursley'owie posłuchali, stłoczyli się w jednym kącie. Rozglądając się podejrzliwie i łypiąc na swoich „gości".

- Proszę usiąść – Dumbledore odgrywał teraz rolę gospodarza, wyciągnął różdżkę i mugole zostali wyrzuceni wprost na kanapę, która ruszyła ze swojego miejsca spod ściany i przysunęła się do stolika. Po drugiej stronie, na jednym z foteli zasiadł sam dyrektor, przywołując Harryego ręką, aby usiadł obok.

Harry nie wiedział, czy przerażenie na twarzy Petunii wywołała ich wizyta, czy też zabłocone mieszkanie.

- Co on tu robi? – purpurowy na twarzy Vernon wskazał grubą dłonią w kierunku Harryego. – Co to ma znaczyć? Chyba go nie wywalili?

- Proszę dać mi wyjaśnić – Dumbledore znów machną różdżką i na stolikach pojawiły się kufle i kilka butelek – Może coś do picia? – butle uniosły się w powietrze i rozlały do nich swoją zawartość. Dumbledore znów machną różdżką i każda poszybowała do jednej osoby. Harry złapał swoją, tak samo Dursley'owie, którzy najpierw próbowali osłonić się przed nimi rękami – kremowe piwo, wspaniale rozgrzewa i smakuje.

- DOŚĆ TEGO! – Vernon zerwał się z miejsca. – CO TO WSZYSTKO MA ZNACZYĆ? NACHODZICIE MNIE I MOJĄ RODZINĘ W MOIM WŁASNYM DOMU! – podczas tych wrzasków z ust ulatywały mu grudki śliny którymi pluł przed siebie.

Rozległ się śmiech od strony telewizora. Leciał jakiś talk show.

- Harry nadal uczęszcza do Hogwartu i pragnę państwa poinformować, iż na te wakacje nie powróci do tego domu – Dursleyowie wytrzeszczyli oczy – Zamieszka u swego ojca chrzestnego. Próbuję państwu wyjaśnić, że gdy Harry skończy 17 lat, nie będzie już dużej chroniony przez ten dom. Będzie narażony na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Kiedy zostawiliśmy małego Harryego na progu pańskiego domu liczyliśmy, ze otoczony zostanie troskliwą opieką – uśmiechnął się serdecznie w stronę Dursleyów - Pomyliliśmy się. Jednak i tak zdołał wyrosnąć z niego doskonały człowiek i czarodziej. W chwili gdy go przygarnęliście, został otoczony barierą ochronną, dzięki czemu był bezpieczny, Voldemort i jego poplecznicy nie mogli go odnaleźć. Po osiągnięciu przez Harryego pełnoletniości, to wszystko się zmieni, bariera zniknie. Obawiam się, że kiedy to się stanie, również i państwo możecie stać się celem ataków. Żeby tego uniknąć muszę nałożyć nowe zaklęcie ochronne na państwa dom.

- Nie dość, że ten chłopak sprawiał nam tyle kłopotu, to jeszcze naraził nas na niebezpieczeństwo? Nikt tu nie będzie nigdy czarował, zabraniam – pisnęła rozhisteryzowana Petunia – Nie w moim domu. Nie pozwolę na te dziwactwa! To przez nie wszystkie zamordowano moją siostrę!

- Tu chodzi o bezpieczeństwo pani i rodziny. Nie będzie to wiele kosztować. Po tym znikniemy i możecie być pewni, że nie będziemy zawracać państwu głowy bezpotrzebnie. Stawka jest zbyt wysoka aby ją odrzucić – nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Czyli zgoda. To bardzo rozsądne. Oczywiście chcę być z państwem całkowicie szczery, nie jestem w stanie nałożyć takiej samej ochrony jaka przypadła Harryemu, do tego potrzebna jest większa liczba wszelakich czynników, a poza tym państwo są niemagiczni, w tym sęk. Spróbuję więc wszystkiego co się da, jednak proszę liczyć na taką ewentualność, że kiedy Harry w przyszłym roku skończy 17 lat, bariera ta może okazać się niewystarczająca i wówczas będziemy musieli państwa stąd przenieść. Liczę jednak, że do tego czasu uda nam się rozwiązać ten problem i nie będziemy musieli państwa fatygować. Proszę porozmawiać z Harrym, pewnie długo się jeszcze nie zobaczycie, ja tymczasem zabieram się do pracy. Muszę wyjść przed dom – wstał i ruszył do drzwi, zostawiając Harryego samego z wujostwem.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami dochodzącymi od telewizora:

_- Naszym kolejnym gościem jest pani Nicole, która podejrzewa swojego męża o zdradę..._

- Nie patrzcie tak. Też nie wiedziałem co szykuje Dumbledore, w nic was wciągać nie chciałem – zaczął od niechcenia Harry. – Ekhem. Więc, będziecie mieć już ze mną spokój, możecie wymyślić na mój temat nowe historie np., że uciekłem z domu wraz z grupą cyrkową, jak wam się podoba, ciotka Marge będzie zachwycona. Już tutaj nie wrócę, możecie być spokojni.

Przez jakieś półgodziny odezwali się do siebie zaledwie kilka razy. Ciotka częściej spoglądała na ślady błota, jakie po sobie zostawili na dywanie. Po tym czasie ponownie wszedł do salonu Dumbledore, usiadł na chwilę, napił się z kufla i powiedział kilka zdań na temat sterylnego domu Dursleyów.

- Czas na nas Harry, pożegnaj się, musimy jeszcze dziś być w Londynie. A państwu dziękuję za dotychczasową _opiekę_ nad nim. Kłaniam się.

- Dzięki... Za wszystko, na razie – rzucił w ich stronę Harry i szybko znalazł się na zewnątrz.

Było to dziwne. Mieszkał tu tyle lat. Traktowany był wprawdzie jak nieproszony gość, ale mimo wszystko pozwolono mu zostać. Jego jedyna żyjąca rodzina... Dawniej marzył o mieszkaniu u Syriusza, a teraz było mu trochę głupio. Nie cieszył się też tak bardzo z tego, że nie będzie już więcej znosił ich zachowania i obecności.  
Spojrzał po raz ostatni na ten dom. Teraz czekało go nowe życie, jeśli tylko zdoła pokonać Voldemorta.  
Odrzucił od siebie wspomnienia i ruszył szybkim krokiem za Dumbledore'm, noc robiła się zimna.

- Harry, miej na uwadze, że na razie tylko rzuciłem zaklęcie ochrony na dom twojego wujostwa. No ciebie trzeba rzucić czar indywidualnie, ale ja nie jestem tego w stanie zrobić.

- Jak to?

- Ten rodzaj magii nie jest moją domeną. Arret ma się podjąć tego zadania.

- On?

- Zapomniałeś, że to z nim podpisywałeś umowę? To jest bardzo zaawansowana magia, inna niż ta, którą my się posługujemy. Poradzi sobie bez problemu, ja miałbym pewne kłopoty.

- Dlaczego pan tak uważa? - Ten wielki Dumbledore miał nie potrafić rzucić jakiegoś zaklęcia, tylko powierzać go osobie niewiele starszej od Harryego?

- To nie ja wydostałem Syriusza spod tego Kamiennego Łuku w Ministerstwie.

Oniemiały Harry mógł tylko iść przed siebie, sens tych słów powoli dochodził do jego głowy. Kiedy Harry chciał o coś zapytać, Dumbledore za każdym razem ucinał mu w pół słowa.  
Teleportowali się do Londynu jak tylko wyszli za róg Privet Drive. Zaczął wiać lodowaty wiatr, dobrze że byli niedaleko Grimmauld Place, rozpoznał po okolicznych budowlach, inaczej przemarzłby do szpiku kości.  
W oddali po ulicach pędziły samochody, natomiast w najbliższej okolicy nie było żadnego mugola. Musieli skręcić tylko za jeden budynek, przejść przez bramę i już znaleźli się na podwórzu.  
Ludzie mieszkający w okolicy nie wiedzieli, że w ich sąsiedztwie znajduje się dom starego czarodziejskiego rodu, zakamuflowany tu od pokoleń.

Harry i Dumbledore zatrzymali się między numerami 11 i 13 i poczekali aż ukażą im się drzwi do domu rodziny Blacków pod nr 12. Odpadała z nich czarna farba, lśniła za to klamka w kształcie srebrnego węża. Zapukali. Czekali z minutę czasu, aż w końcu otworzył im sam Syriusz. Uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko ich zobaczył. Harry zwrócił uwagę, że wygląda jeszcze lepiej niż ostatnio. Prawie od razu dało się w nim rozpoznać człowieka, który bawił się na weselu jego rodziców, ale mimo uśmiechu sprawiał wrażenie trochę zdenerwowanego.

Zmieszany Harry powitał go skinieniem głowy.

- Witajcie, wejdźcie, wejdźcie – natomiast w jego lekko zachrypniętym głosie można było usłyszeć trochę smutku – Od wczoraj jest tu też Nimfadora. Zamieniła się z Moodym, chciała tu zostać dłużej.

Przez kilka dni, zmieniając się, przebywała tu chociaż jedna osoba z Zakonu Feniksa, aby Syriusz nie siedział sam w domu. Przepuścił ich do środka.

- Widzę Syriuszu, że eliksiry uwarzone przez Cyrusa działają, wracasz do pełnego zdrowia. Cieszę się bardzo.

- Nie wiem czy to było konieczne, smakują obrzydliwie.

Dom wydawał się wysprzątany. Nie pokrywała go już gruba warstwa kurzu, zniknęła część mebli zagracająca przestrzeń. Przez okna wpadało światło rzucane przez księżyc. Nad kilkoma rzeczami trzeba było jeszcze popracować, ale teraz było to zupełnie inny, piękny, przestronny dom. Portret matki Syriusza nadal przysłonięty był kotarą, która nie poruszała się tak jak dawniej.

Gdy weszli do kuchni uderzył Harryego zapach papierosów oraz widok tańczącej Tonks. Miała na uszach mugolskie słuchawki, dobiegała z nich głośno nastawiona muzyka, od razu rozpoznał, że to Fatalne Jędze, ale jakim sposobem ich muzyka nalazła się w mugolskim odtwarzaczu? Na pewno musiała go przerobić czarami; podobnie jak pan Weasley, który praktycznie każdy przedmiot ludzi niemagicznych próbował zaczarować, mimo iż pracował w wydziale, który miał temu zapobiegać.

Tonks przywróciła włosom wściekły różowy kolor, przymknęła oczy i poruszała ustami bezdźwięcznie w rytm wyśpiewanego tekstu piosenki.

Za stołem, zawalonym pergaminem i starymi księgami siedział Arret. Ubrany w mugolskie ubrania, cały na czarno. Był tak chudy, że bluza wisiała na nim, jakby była kilka rozmiarów za duża, potargane brązowe włosy nachodziły na oczy. Oparł nogi na krześle obok i z ręką z papierosem przy twarzy, próbował puszczać dym w kształcie kółek.  
Nie odrywając wzroku od swoich prób, dotknął ramię Tonks, która nadal podskakując odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Krzyknęła wystraszona, kiedy zobaczyła w drzwiach Dumbledore'a i Harryego.

- Cz... cześć, już przyszliście? – nerwowo zachichotała i ściągnęła słuchawki, które wepchnęła wraz z odtwarzaczem mp3 do szuflady –Jesteście głodni? A może czegoś do picia – mówiła trochę speszona z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Dziękuję Nimfadoro, ale nie zabawimy tu długo. Czas nas goni – podkreślił – Syriuszu, chciałbym zamienić z tobą słówko. Pozwolisz na chwilę? Tymczasem reszta zajmie się swoją pracą – Dumbledore i Syriusz wyszli bez słowa na korytarz.

- Usiądź – Tonks wskazała mu na krzesło obok miejsca, w którym stała.

Harry był ciekaw jak będzie wyglądało to całe zaklęcie, przecież to jest niemożliwe, że Dumbledore nie mógł sam tego zrobić. Może to miał być tylko jakiś pretekst? Ale po co? Poznać go? Przecież nie jest to potrzebne, zresztą sam tego nie chce. Nawet jeśli to właśnie on zdołał wyciągnąć Syriusza spod tej zasłony, to mimo wszystko...

Harry patrzył teraz na zupełnie obcą mu osobę, która okazuje się mieć konotacje z tymi, którzy wydawało się Harryemu, posiada ich pełne zaufanie.  
A teraz, pojawia się nie wiadomo skąd, miesza w życiu innych i od razu powierzone zostało mu tak ważne zadanie, które to on Harry Potter miał doprowadzić do końca. Tu nie może być mowy o żadnym zbiegu okoliczności. Czyżby Dumbledore nie domyślił się, że coś tu nie gra? Że gdy jacyś przestępcy twierdzą, że wiedzą gdzie znajdują się horkruksy, o których nie powinni mieć zielonego pojęcia, to nie jest to podejrzane? Zdobyli skądś tą informację, podsłuchali, a może to sam Voldemort nasłał ich tutaj aby udaremnić im znalezienie horkruksów a przy okazji rozbić cały Zakon? A Black miałby to ułatwić przez swoje powiązania? Tylko dlaczego poświęcił aż 3 z 7 horkruksów które posiada? Być może miało to uśpić czujność Dumbledore'a, który jest przecież tak łatwowierny.

A Harry nie może powiedzieć o swoich przypuszczeniach nikomu, nawet Ron'owi i Hermionie, oni jeszcze nic o nich nie wiedzą. Dumbledore go nie słucha. Nie ma kontaktu z nikim innym z Zakonu, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, że nawet Hagrid nic nie wie...

On Harry Potter musi działać sam jak zwykle, ale tylko żeby nie było za późno!

Harry otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i spojrzał wprost przed siebie. Prosto w te złocisto-bursztynowe oczy, przez chwilę miał wrażenie jakby czytał on w jego myślach. Dopiero po chwili Harry spostrzegł rozciągnięty na stole czysty zwój pergaminu, był tak długi, że oba jego końce znalazły się na podłodze. Arret nadal trzymając zapalony papieros w ustach wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę, wydawało się Harryemu, że widzi na niej wyryte węże. Przyłożył ją na środek arkusza i kilkakrotnie w niego zastukał. Momentalnie, jakby spod różdżki zaczęły wypływać linie i kreski, które tworząc jakieś znaki rozrastały się na cały pergamin. Gdy zbiegły na sam dół, przedostały się podłogę i zaczęły nawet po ścianach obiegać całe pomieszczenie. Po kilku sekundach wszystko ustało. Harry oniemiały zaczął przyglądać się temu wszystkiemu.arry spostrzegł

- Co to ma...? – pomyślał – to ma być zaklęcie? Co on wyprawia?

Arret wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, ukrytą w długim rękawie. Nie wiedząc jak to się stało, ręka Harryego wyrwała się do przodu, wprost na środek pergaminu, zupełnie jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła pociągnęła go mocno do przodu. Poczuł ukłucie na palcach, jak gdyby ktoś nacinał je niewidzialnym nożem. Z całych sił, bez żadnego powodzenia próbował cofnąć rękę.

- Naprawdę, nie uważam, żeby w ten sposób... – rozległ się zatroskany głos Tonks.

Kropla krwi spadła na zwój mieszając się z czarnymi znakami. Harry miał wrażenie jakby oglądał przewijany do tyłu film, widział jak zakreślone na ścianach symbole cofają się, wracając ku środku pergaminu. Ku jego przerażeniu spostrzegł tez, że wszystko to wchłaniane jest przez jego świeżą ranę w palcu. Chciał krzyknąć, ale głos się od niego nie wydobywał. Ręka nie dała się dać oderwać od zwoju.

Nie trwało to dłużej niż kilka sekund, po wszystkim Harry poczuł, że może zabrać dłoń z powrotem. Cofnął ją z arkusza, który po chwil zawinął się z powrotem i rozsypał się w popiół.

Wszystko go bolało, myślał, że zaraz zwymiotuje z bólu. Nie mógł się poruszyć a jeszcze bardziej mdlił go papierosowy dym. Usłyszał też ściszone glosy dobiegające z korytarza, narastały.

Nagle poczuł lekkie uderzenie pleców w oparcie krzesła, tak mu się kręciło w głowie, że nie wiedział co się dzieje.

- Nie przepuszczałam, że tak na to zareaguje – znów usłyszał Tonks, tym razem wyraźniej –mówiłeś, że tak nie będzie.

Powoli dochodził do siebie.

- Już wszystko gra? – usłyszał ponownie ten sam głos. Nifadora postawiła przed nim kubek gorącej czekolady i kilka ciastek.

- Tak – skłamał, chciał się tylko stąd jak najszybciej wydostać - Dzięki, nie trzeba, chcę już wracać. Mam dużo zaległości, jeszcze się będziemy widzieć. Naprawdę już w porządku – dodał pośpiesznie widząc niedowierzanie na jej twarzy. Musiał wyjść na powietrze, bo zaraz straci przytomność.

- Możesz zostać tu do jutra Harry – usłyszał głos Dumbledore'a – nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu.

- Nie, naprawdę wszystko okej. Chodźmy już.

Nie zważając na słowa protestów ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Do zobaczenia! – krzyknęła za nimi Tonks – trzymaj Yu, ty całe dnie nic nie jesz... – nie usłyszał dalszej części rozmowy gdy drzwi domu przy Grimmauld Place nr 12 zatrzasnęły się za nim.

Świeże, chłodne powietrze wypełniło płuca Harryego, który czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej. Wdychał je głęboko, oparłszy się o poręcz schodów. Po chwili pojawił się Dumbledore.

- Wiem, że możesz być zdenerwowany Harry, ale to nie powód aby wybiegać stąd w takim stanie.

- NIC, mi nie jest! – sam zdziwiony był tonem swego głosu – Dlaczego mi pan nie powiedział, że to miało tak wyglądać? Moglibyśmy się już bez tego obejść. Nie potrzebuję żadnej pomocy, zwłaszcza od tego człowieka i nie chcę abym był traktowany jak część eksperymentu, aby rzucano na mnie jakieś czarno-magiczne zaklęcia, a zwłaszcza przez osobę, do której nie mam żadnego zaufania!

- To nie była żadna czarna magia Harry, tylko najzwyklejsza pieczęć, starodawna magia, z czasów kiedy jeszcze nie posługiwano się różdżkami, skuteczna, ale trudna do opanowania. Radzę ci się uspokoić. Z takim nastawieniem nasza współpraca nie będzie przebiegać pomyślnie. Nie chciałbym też abyś podważał moje metody. Obrażasz mnie krytykując moje wybory. Zapamiętaj więc sobie, ja WIEM co robię, WIEM też komu zlecam jakie zadania, przyjmuję to na siebie z całą odpowiedzialnością. Wszystko ma służyć twojemu bezpieczeństwu jak i całemu Zakonowi. Radziłbym ci też schować osobiste urazy, a zwłaszcza, które żywisz do osoby, którą jak sam powiedziałeś _nie znasz_. To tyle na dzisiaj, powinieneś być wdzięczny, że właśnie została założona nad tobą nowa ochrona, która być może pomoże ci przetrwać kiedy wszystko inne zawiedzie.

Harry poczuł się głupio, ale niewiele zmieniło to jego poglądy na ten temat.

Po chwili teleportowali się w pobliże zamku. Lekko mżyło. Błoto chlupało pod ich stopami. W Hogwarcie paliły się pojedyncze światła.  
Nie odzywali się przez całą drogę. Dopiero, gdy dotarli do Sali Wejściowej, życzyli sobie dobrej nocy i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę.

W dormitorium uczniów 6 roku Gryfonów wszyscy już spali. Ron chrapał głośno, zagłuszając odgłos wzmagającej się na dworze wichury.

Dni zleciały szybko, z godziny na godzinę zbliżały się pierwsze w tym semestrze rozgrywki Quidditcha.  
Kiedy skończył się Harryemu szlaban u Snape'a, ten wreszcie mógł zacząć ćwiczyć ze swoją drużyną w nowym składzie. Uważał zawodników Gryffindoru za mocnych, niepokoiła go jedynie forma Rona, który jeśli przepuścił w ciągu kilku pierwszych minut treningu kilka bramek, później żadnej nie był w stanie obronić, udzielając swój podupadający nastrój reszcie drużyny. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry zastanawiał się nad zmianą obrońcy, zwłaszcza że Ron ciągle spóźniał się na treningi przesiadując w każdej wolnej chwili z Lavender, która przychodziła również na każdy trening, wykrzykując co chwilę z trybun swój podziw dla niego lub rozprawiając o błahych tematach takich jak interpretacja ostatniej wróżby, o specjalnej diecie której powinien poddać się Ron aby grać jeszcze lepiej czy też o maści którą sobie kupiła mającej poprawić jej cerę. Na nieszczęście, za każdym razem Ron jej odpowiadał, przez co w ciągu kilku ostatnich treningów nie obronił ani jednej bramki. Rozwścieczył tak całą drużynę, że Hazel wycelowała w niego celnie tłuczkiem a Ginny próbowała zrzucić go z miotły, aby kontuzjowany mógł zrobić miejsce nowemu obrońcy.

- Może trzeba zrobić nowe eliminacje? – zaproponował Dean któregoś dnia. Zdenerwował tym Harryego. Bo jak on śmie wyrzucić z drużyny jego przyjaciela? Harry sam się nad tym zastanawiał, jednak to on jest kapitanem i sam powinien decydować! A jeszcze ten bezczelny Dean przez cały czas w pokoju wspólnym trzymał Ginny za rękę.

- Nie, to przez Lavender. On ma tylko problemy z nerwami –odpowiedział Harry -Powiem jej aby nie przychodziła więcej na treningi.

- O ile to pomoże.

Miało to taki skutek, że na każdej przerwie Harry czuł się obgadywany przez nią i grono jej przyjaciółek. Lavender nie pojawiła się już na treningach, ale niewiele to pomogło, Ron nadal grał fatalnie.

Do tego i tak kiepski już humor popsuły mu eliksiry ze Snapem, na każdej lekcji dostawał po kilka pał, trzymał jednak język za zębami, żeby nie zarobić kolejnego szlabanu. Za to z transmutacji szło mu coraz lepiej, klasa przeszła teraz do zajęć z przemiany kilku przedmiotów w jeden, pomniejszony tak, aby mógł się zmieścić w kieszeni. Na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią rozpoczęli natomiast naukę zaklęć niewerbalnych – takich, przy których nie wypowiada się formuły zaklęć na głos. Zielarstwo i inne przedmioty polegały jedynie na trzymaniu się poleceń nauczycieli, przez co można było bez wysiłku zaliczać kolejne ćwiczenia. Trudniej sytuacja wyglądała z Zaklęciami, gdzie „ożywiali" na chwilę jakiś przedmiot np. małą figurkę i wydawali jej nieskomplikowane polecenia.

Ale i tak najwięcej pracy miała przed sobą Hermiona, która nie potrafiła jeszcze zdecydować, jaki zawód w przyszłości wybierze, więc nie zrezygnowała do tej pory z żadnego przedmiotu. Co poskutkowało tym, że była wiecznie zaspana, siedząc po nocach nad książkami i pisząc referaty. Ledwo starczało jej czasu aby zbiec to Wielkiej Sali na drugie śniadanie lub obiad i porwać kilka kanapek.

- Hermiono – odezwała się do niej kiedyś Lavender – nikogo nigdy nie znajdziesz jak będziesz tylko sterczała nad tymi księgami – akcentowała każde słowo, swoim pełnym wyższości tonem głosu, przypominała tym bardzo Fleur – rozejrzyj się, zrelaksuj i zadbaj o siebie! Popatrz na mnie, żadnych cieni pod oczami i zdrowa cera! Hogwart jest pełny przystojnych chłopców. Lepiej się pośpiesz, bo ci najlepsze sztuki sprzątną sprzed nosa. Chyba nie chcesz zostać starą panną?

Sprawa Malfoya również nie szła na przód. Jak tylko czas na to pozwalał, Harry śledził go przy pomocy mapy Huncwotów, nie odkrył jednak niczego nowego. Poza lekcjami przesiadywał tylko w pokoju wspólnym ślizgonów, kilka razy w ciągu dnia, znów pojawił się w drugiej części lochów, jednak Harry nie mógł się wówczas wyrwać z zajęć.

Natomiast Dumbledore rzadko przebywał w szkole, w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia tylko dwa razy był w swoim gabinecie.

Ron nie chciał słuchać jego podejrzeń, co do zachowania Malfoya.

- Przecież sam mówiłeś, że siedzi ciągle ze ślizgonami.

- A to, że Snape „ma zastąpić starego"?

- Chyba nie jego ojca, co? – i pobiegł, gdy tylko zawołała go Lavender.

Z Hermioną było podobnie, ale ona w przeciwieństwie do Rona nie miała żadnego wolnego czasu.

- Muszę przeczytać te cztery tomy na pojutrze Harry, a jeszcze nie skończyłam tłumaczyć runów – mówiła lekko rozhisteryzowanym głosem.

- Powiedz tylko, co sądzisz o tym, co Malfo...

- Na litość boską Harry, masz już obsesję! Chyba nie myślisz, że byłby w stanie zrobić coś złego Dumbledore'owi? Wybacz, ale mam masę nauki.

I tak, Harry czuł się jeszcze bardziej osamotniony. Nawet Neville nie zagadywał go tak często jak dotychczas.

Niespodziewanie na początku listopada Syriusz przysłał mu krótki liścik:

N_ie gniewaj się, postaram Ci się wyjaśnić tyle ile się da, kiedy się ponownie zobaczymy._

- „Tyle ile się da"! Heh... jak zwykle – Harry przez to stał się jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony.

Minimalnie poprawę humoru przyniosła mu porażka Ślizgonów z Krukonami w pierwszym meczu, zakończonym po niespełna 15 minutach, podczas których blady Malfoy nie zdążył nawet oblecieć całego boiska. Zadowoleni z takiego przebiegu sprawy Gryfoni nie musieli już słuchać zaczepek ślizgonów, dotyczących zwłaszcza gry Rona na boisku. Po szkole zaczęły natomiast krążyć złośliwe anegdoty o Draconie.

- Na pewno ich pokonacie – podczas przerwy na obiad Lavender bez przerwy mówiła o Quidditchu, próbowała nawet całej drużynie recytować zasady gry – Ślizgoni byli kiedyś dla was zagrożeniem, ale teraz? Widzieliście Malfoya, nie mógł złapać ten jednej piłeczki, co w tym trudnego? Gdybym ja miała taką miotłę to nawet...

- Litości! – Hermiona rzuciła swoją „Numerologią dla zaawansowanych" o stół przewracając półmisek z mizerią. Odeszła od niego gdy Brown znów zaczęła opowiadać:

- Puchoni są jeszcze gorsi, ta ich nowa ścigająca... – wydawało się, że nawet Ronowi Lavender powoli zaczynała grać na nerwach.

W noc poprzedzającą mecz z Puchonami, wyczerpany treningiem Harry zdołał się jedynie położyć na łóżko, nie mógł jednak zasnąć, więc wepchnął głowę pod poduszkę. Wkrótce do dormitorium wszedł Ron, a raczej wpadł, otwierając drzwi kopniakiem.

- I nie zbliżaj się do mojej siostry! – ryknął przez ramię i w taki sam sposób zatrzasnął drzwi – Ja mu dam „Zrezygnuj, co z ciebie za obrońca" A co z ciebie za człowiek, bufonie jeden?

Harry usłyszał jedynie odgłos zasuwanych zasłon i kilka przekleństw Rona, kiedy zerwały się z karniszy i zleciały na podłogę.

Po niecałych dwóch godzinach, reszta chłopaków z jego dormitorium poszła już spać. Harry zaczął dusić się z głową pod poduszka, odrzucił ją na bok i przewrócił się na plecy wpatrując się w sufit, który oświetlało wpadające do środka światło księżyca. Sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby wyciągnąć z kufra mapę Huncwotów.

- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego – wyszeptał. Na pergaminie zaczęła rysować się mapa Hogwartu. Nikogo nie było na korytarzu, prócz patrolującego go Filcha i pani Norris na czwartym piętrze. Dumbledore'a nadal nie było w jego gabinecie, ale za to w bibliotece odnalazł kropkę z nazwiskiem oznaczoną jako: „Draco Malfoy". Skoro przesiaduje tam w nocy, to musi oznaczać, że coś knuje. Czy przeciw Dumbledore'owi lub komuś innemu ze szkoły, musiał to sprawdzić.

Po chwili z zarzuconą na siebie peleryną niewidką i z mapą huncwotów w ręce, wybiegł z wieży Gryffindoru i kierował się wprost tam, gdzie przebywał teraz Malfoy. Minął unoszącego się w powietrzu Irytka, który wypisywał wulgaryzmy na drzwiach prowadzących do sali od Historii Magii.

Po kilku minutach Harry znalazł się przy bibliotece, drzwi były zamknięte, nie padała nawet spod nich żadna struga światła. Jeszcze raz uważnie zbadał mapę i położył rękę na klamce. Licząc na łut szczęścia, Harry powoli wszedł do środka wstrzymując oddech. Nadal miał na sobie pelerynę, więc nikt nie powinien go zobaczyć.

- W porządku, zobacz czego szuka Malfoy – posłuchał swego głosu i ruszył jak się okazało, do działu ksiąg zakazanych.

Malfoy siedział tam w kucki za ostatnia półką tak, aby jak najmniej było go widać. Miał ze sobą Rękę Glorii, dzięki której mógł odczytać zawartość księgi, która właśnie przeglądał. Harry nie mógł odczytać tytułu z takiej odległości, nie chciał podchodzić zbyt blisko, aby podłoga nie zaskrzypiała, ale starał się zapamiętać wygląd okładki, do której było przytwierdzone coś jakby głowa jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Jutro postara się tu wrócić aby sprawdzić, co tak bardzo interesowało Ślizgona.

Wpatrywał się tak dobre kilka minut, a Draco nadal nie robił nic innego, jak tylko przerzucał ostrożnie kolejne strony. Harry postanowił utrudnić mu dalszą lekturę, jeśli narobi hałasu Filch będzie tu lada chwila.

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Ostrożnie wziął z pułki obok, dobrze znaną mu książkę, która po otworzeniu wydawała z siebie przeraźliwe krzyki, schował ja pod pelerynę i podszedł do drzwi. Stamtąd, z całej siły rzucił nią w kierunku Malfoya i zaczął pędzić do swojego dormitorium, słysząc za sobą ogłuszający ryk książki. Gdy tylko zziajany zatrzymał się za rogiem usłyszał tupot kroków i po ułamku sekundy dojrzał Filcha.

- Idź po jakiegoś nauczyciela pani Norris, szybko! Uczeń nie śpi! – mściwa satysfakcja pojawiła się na jego pomarszczonej, bezzębnej twarzy, którą oświetlał płomień świec.

Usatysfakcjonowany tym, że teraz pewnie Malfoy dostanie co najmniej szlaban, Harry mógł chociaż na chwilę się odprężyć. Kiedy przedostał się do sypialni wrzucił mapę i pelerynę do kufra i w ubraniu wgramolił się na łóżko. Zasnął jednak dopiero nad ranem, lecz po chwili obudził go Ron, który wyrzucał na środek pokoju wszystkie swoje rzeczy, był tak zdenerwowany przed meczem i przez kwadrans szukał stroju do Quidditcha, dopiero później przypomniało mu się, że wszystko jest w szatni przy boisku. Na śniadanie też nie miał ochoty.

- Nic nie zjem – odparł, kiedy Hermiona nałożyła sobie naleśników i polała gęsto syropem – Jakbym oberwał piłką... Albo nie miał wnętrzności, bo...

- Nie kończ – Harry ugryzł kawałek tostu, też się sporo denerwował. Jeśli Ron, który był teraz cały zielony na twarzy, wyjdzie w takim stanie na boisko, prawe pewne jest to, że nie obroni ani jednego słupka – Dobrze grasz, musisz tylko trochę wyluzować. Pamiętasz, kiedyś na treningach? Nieźle broniłeś, a teraz podczas egzaminu do drużyny byłeś najlepszy. Dlaczego się tak stresujesz? Możesz obronić każdego kafla, dobrze o tym wiesz, musisz tylko chcieć – Ron tylko jęknął, prawie zemdlał. Gdy nadeszła Lavener stół ślizgonów zaczął śpiewać „Weasley jest naszym królem...". Chcieli odegrać się za swoją porażkę i z całych sił dopingowali Puchonom.

- Drużyna, idziemy – zawołał Harry, mając złe przeczucia co do wyniku meczu. Jeśli uda się złapać znicza jak najszybciej, mogą wygrać. Pod warunkiem, że Ron nie spęka. Chciał w niego wierzyć, ale obawiał się przegranej.

W szatni atmosfera była jeszcze bardziej napięta. Nie odzywając się ani słowem, przebrali się szybko w stroje o barwach Gryffindoru i zabrali swoje miotły. Gdy wyszli na boisko przywitały ich gromkie brawa i zaciekłe gwizdy od strony reprezentacji ślizgonów. Pogoda była dość dobra, ziemia trochę rozmiękła, nie było problemów z widocznością. Pani Hooch wyszła na środek boiska, niosąc w ręku kufer z piłkami. Na trybunach było kolorowo od ogromnej ilości transparentów.

Kapitanowie uścisnęli sobie dłonie i na gwizdek wszyscy wzbili się w powietrze. Harry zaczął nerwowo wypatrywać znicza, rozglądając się po całym boisku. Jak najszybciej musiał go złapać, w przeciwnym razie to będzie klęska. Dostrzegł szukającego puchonów, był to nieznany mu z imienia trzecioklasista, latający na starym Meteorze. Ku nieszczęściu Harryego nowym komentatorem został Colin Creevey, zagorzały wielbiciel Pottera.

- Zawodnicy wzbili się w powietrze, proszę uważnie się przyglądać, gdyż jak pewnie już wszyscy wiedzą szukającym Gryfonów jest sam Harry Potter. „Wybraniec" jak go teraz wszyscy nazywają, niektórzy z was mogą jeszcze pamiętać, bo nie da się tego zapomnieć, jak Harry będąc na drugim roku...

- KOMENTUJ MECZ CREEVEY! – rozległ się krzyk profesor McGonagall.

- Ekhem, tak, no więc Puchoni przejęli kafla...

- TO ALICJA Z GRYFFINDORU!

Harry ledwo ominął przelatujący tłuczek, którego Frank Haggins – nowy pałkarz Gryffindoru odbił na drugą stronę boiska. Wśród śmiechów i gwizdów z widowni Harry dosłyszał:

- Czterdzieści do zera dla Puchonów!

Harry był w szoku, mecz trwał zaledwie dwie minuty, jak tak dalej pójdzie przegrają. Spojrzał znów na ścigającego Puchonów; krążył koło słupków swojej drużyny. Nagle coś zabłyszczało w pobliżu trybun. To musiał być znicz, nie było czasu, trzeba było szybko go złapać, jeśli mają zdobyć w rozgrywkach jakiekolwiek punkty. Harry ruszył ku niemu szybko. Dzięki swojej „Błyskawicy" nie będzie mógł mu uciec. Szczęście go opuściło, po chwili znicz zniknął.

Gryfoni zdołali zdobyć kilka goli, cała drużyna zmobilizowała się i uderzyła z impetem, nie mogła jednak odrobić wszystkich strat. Doszło do przepychanek, szarpanin i zniewag, gdy pałkarze próbowali odbijać kafla i bronić słupków, aby tylko puchoni nie zdobyli więcej punktów. Doszło nawet do tego, że pałkarze zrezygnowali ze swoich dotychczasowych obowiązków i zaczęli bronić słupków, ponieważ Ronowi nie udało się obronić żadnego gola. Zaczęli odrabiać straty, a gdy tylko jakiś puchon zbliżył się do słupków Gryffindoru obrywał pałką prosto w brzuch lub głowę. Po wielu faulach, których sprawcami byli gryfoni, Harry po raz kolejny dostrzegł znicza, czego nie można było powiedzieć o szukającym Hufflepuffu, który przed minutą dostał tłuczkiem w brzuch i ledwo trzymał się na miotle.  
Złota piłeczka unosiła się nad ziemią w centrum boiska, tym razem Harry musiał ją złapać. Nie mylił się, po kilku chwilach złota piłeczka trzepotała w jego dłoni.

- 220 do 210 dla Gryfonów! Któż jak nie sam Harry Potter mógł złapać znicza! – tylko tyle „Wybraniec" mógł usłyszeć wśród wrzasków, śmiechów i gwizdów, które zastąpiły dotychczasowe gromkie brawa znane z poprzednich meczów. Gdyby nie złamali zasad gry przegraliby z kretesem. Było to i tak szczęście, że ich nie zdyskwalifikowano.

To był _NAJGORSZY _mecz w historii – dobiegały ich krytyczne uwagi z pokoju wspólnego. Wcześniej w szatni nic nie komentowali, rzucili w kąt stroje do gry i pobiegli do wieży Gryffindoru, nie chcąc słyszeć ryku niezadowolonej widowni. Mimo, iż gryfoni wygrali mecz (z niewielką przewagą, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że złoty znicz dawał dodatkowe 150 punktów), prawie wszyscy byli zgodni, że trzeba zmienić obrońcę. Harry chciał dać Ronowi jeszcze jedną szansę, wiedział ile to dla niego znaczy, ale rozwścieczona drużyna prawie nie zatłukła go miotłami, gdy Weasley wrócił na ziemię po zakończeniu meczu.

- Gdzie Ron? – zapytała Ginny rozsiadając się na fotelu – Lavender zamknęła się w dormitorium i ukrywa się pod kocem, chyba sama z nim zerwie, chciała mieć popularnego chłopaka a nie znienawidzonego przez wszystkich.

- Topi się pod prysznicem – odpowiedział Harry, podając jej kremowe piwo, które sprowadzono z Hogsmeade jeszcze przed meczem, aby zaraz po nim urządzić przyjęcie. Teraz wszyscy siedzieli bez słowa, zniesmaczeni całą tą sytuacją. Nie mieli nawet apetytu na czekoladę prosto z Miodowego Królestwa.

– Pewnie będzie chciał czekać do zmroku – kontynuowała Ginny - aż wszyscy zasną. Niech na to nie liczy, umówiłam się już z resztą drużyny, zrobimy mu specjalne powitanie, takie na jakie zasługuje – uderzyła pustą już butelką o stolik i z przymrużonymi ze złości oczami zaczęła wpatrywać się w przejście pod portretem czekając na brata.


	16. Rozdział 14: Toast Lorda Voldemorta

Był blady, chłodny świt. Daleko rozciągały się pola i łąki, które przykrywała gęsta mgła. Usłyszeć można było tylko dalekie rechotanie żab i odgłosy świerszczy. Wstające słońce było ledwie widoczne przez ciężkie warstwy chmur. Nie było nawet śladu po najmniejszych zabudowaniach. Nagle znikąd wyłoniła się ludzka sylwetka. Rozmokłe błoto chlupało pod stopami przechodnia, który zapadał się w rozmiękły grunt i z trudem utrzymywał równowagę. Odziany był w niespotykaną na co dzień wśród mugoli obszerną pelerynę, wyglądającą jak wyciągniętą ze śmietnika; brudna i potargana. Szedł pośpiesznie, biegłby gdyby nie spowalniające go mokradła. Po długim marszu, znalazł się pod niewielkim lasem, do którego nie dochodziły żadne promienie słoneczne, zasłonięte i tak gęstą warstwą burzowych chmur. Błoto zniknęło i mógł wreszcie stąpać to utwardzonym podłożu.  
Osobnik przemaszerował kilkukrotnie wzdłuż grupy drzew, aż w końcu znalazł w trawie stary, zardzewiały otwieracz do konserw i usiadł naprzeciwko niego na pobliskim pniaku. Nie minęło kilka minut, gdy wokół otwieracza coś zawirowało i nagle wyłoniła się kolejna postać ze zmiętym kartonem po płatkach śniadaniowych w ręce i ubranego w taką samą szatę - jednak nie tak oblepionej brudem jak u mężczyzny siedzącego na pniu, dla którego widok wyłaniającej się z powietrza postaci nie zrobił żadnego wrażenia. Ich twarze ukryte były pod kapturem, ale dobrze wiedzieli z kim mają do czynienia.

- Kto by pomyślał Lestrange - zacmokał pierwszy - Że po tym wszystkim co odwaliła twoja żonka, Czarny Pan pozwoli ci przybyć tu świstoklikem. No no... nie boisz się, że cię wytropią, co? A może to ma ułatwić twoje schwytanie, właśnie teraz gdy czujesz się tak _bezpieczny_ i _wyróżniony_, tutaj masz pozwolenie na świstoklika, a tam: pach – zacmokał – mają cię.

- Od tego stałego przebywania w kanałach we łbie ci się pomieszało Greyback i przez ten smród który się za tobą wlecze nie potrafisz się poprawnie wysławiać. _Nasza_ rodzina, od zawsze cieszyła się zaufaniem Czarnego Pana, to _nas_ uwolnił z Azkabanu i to _nas_ teraz ochrania i pozwala na podróż środkami magicznego transportu, podczas gdy ty musisz wędrować na twoich _biednych, słabych wilczych nóżkach_ – dodał pieszczotliwie.

- Ciekawe tylko na jak długo ta ochrona będzie ci dana, przykro mi, że musisz się ukrywać za plecami Czarnego Pana. I ładna mi rodzinka Andromeda wyszła za mugola a podobno Bella ukrywała szlamę. Haha, to prawda? Czarny Pan wspomniał, że chowała przed nim szlamę! Chciała ją _wychować_! Hahahahaha... - rozległ się jego okropny, donośny śmiech, przypominający miejscami warczenie - Dla mnie jesteście już spaleni Lestrenge – wskazał na niego palcem o pożółkłym, nieskróconym paznokciu - Ty, twoja żona a i pewnie niedługo spadnie coś ostatecznie na Malfoyów. Lucjusza jakoś nie wydostano z Azkabanu. Tymczasem synalek i żonka nie przejawiają entuzjazmu, nawet gdy w ich dworze rezyduje Czarny Pan. Wszyscy jesteście plugawymi zdrajcami – splunął mu pod nogi.

- Zamilcz Greyback – Lestrange rzucił się na niego z pięściami, opanował się dopiero gdy wilkołak pochwycił jego twarz w swoje oblepione brudem dłonie. Lestrange uśmiechnął się ponuro i wycofał powoli, uważając na wbijające się w jego skórę palce wilkołaka – Ciesz się póki możesz. I powtarzaj sobie te podsłuchane strzępy informacji, musisz być w końcu przekonany, że wiesz cokolwiek co się obecnie dzieje. Dobrze wiesz, że jesteś tylko nic nie wartym pionkiem. Nigdy nie dołączysz do grona prawdziwych ludzi Czarnego Pana, nigdy nie dostąpisz przywileju noszenia mrocznego znaku. Ciesz się, że jeszcze żyjesz robaczku i okazuj prawdziwym czarodziejom szacunek, na który takie plugastwo jak ty nie zasługuje – wypowiadał to wolno, każde słowo przesączone było jadem.

- Nie musimy czekać do pełni Lestrange – uśmiechnął się ukazując swoje ostro zakończone zęby - Jeszcze tylko jedno słowo a sam przekonasz się co oznacza życie na prawdziwym marginesie. Chociaż obecnie twoje życie niczym się specjalnie nie różni – odpowiedział kpiąco po czym ruszył przyśpieszonym krokiem przed siebie w głąb lasu. Za nim podążył wściekły Rudolf Lestrange.

Weszli obaj na leśną drogę, gałęzie łamały się pod ich krokami. Do oblepionych błotem butów lepiły się igły i liście opadłe z drzew. Wewnątrz lasu było ciemno jak w środku nocy, poranne światło nie było w stanie przebić się przez gęste korony drzew. Po kilkunastominutowej wędrówce drzewa przerzedzały się. Musieli zmrużyć oczy gdy wyszli na otwartą przestrzeń i oślepiło ich słońce. Mgły wreszcie opadły.  
Przed nimi znajdowała się duża rezydencja przypominająca zamek, otoczona ogrodzeniem, licznymi drzewami i roślinnością. Widok był niczym z pocztówki. Dopiero po bliższym przyjrzeniu się dało się zauważyć, że rośliny były uschnięte a okna szczelnie zasłonięte, miejscami nawet zabite deskami. Przy bramie czekał mężczyzna przypominający z wyglądu szczura. Jego nerwowo rozbiegane oczy błądziły we wszystkie strony, szata wisiała na nim żałośnie. Drgnął nerwowo gdy przybysze zbliżyli się. Odgarnął na tył głowy mocno już przerzedzone włosy i zmusił się do uśmiechu.

- Rudolf, Fenrir, jak miło... was widzieć, naprawdę – odrzekł Glizdogon kłaniając się nisko - Dostaliśmy sygnał, że się zbliżacie więc musiałem otworzyć bramę. Proszę za mną, zapowiem was – podniósł lewe ramię i pchnął furtkę. Z opuszczoną głową ruszył szybko w stronę drzwi.

- Dorabiasz jako lokaj Peter? - Zapytał drwiąco Rudolf Lestrange. Pettigriew obejrzał się za siebie z idiotycznym, nerwowym uśmiechem, ukazując przy okazji swoje popsute zęby.

- Przynajmniej ma jakieś zajęcie Rudolfie – odpowiedział arogancko Fenrir – Tobie za to przydałaby się jakaś robota, co? Nie wiadomo czy ty i twoja żonka będziecie jutro w jednym kawałku.

Lestrange zerwał się, błyskawicznie sięgając po różdżkę i kiedy miał już rzucić zaklęcie coś silnie uderzyło go w bok tak, że został wyrzucony w powietrze i upadł zaraz przed schodami, obijając się przy tym boleśnie o żwir leżący na ziemi. Podparł się rękami i ciężko oddychał nie mogąc wstać. Przeklął wiele razy po czym spojrzał pełen nienawiści na niewzruszonego Snape'a, który nadal trzymał przed sobą skierowaną w niego różdżkę.

- Niczym nie potrafisz się porządnie zająć Glizdogonie, nawet jeśli miało to być jedynie przyprowadzenie kogoś pod drzwi. Jesteś do niczego, ale to było wiadome już od dawna. Nie wiem po co Czarny Pan cię tu trzyma, najwyraźniej w charakterze błazna. Wy też! Lestrange, Grayback! Tylko Czarny Pan może decydować o waszym losie, nie będziecie urządzać tu żadnych burd! Zachowujecie się jak mugole, a nie czarodzieje. To przez waszą samowolę Dumbledore zdaje się nas wyprzedzać o krok – wycedził to wszystko przez zaciśnięte zęby. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i odgarnął z czoła swoje tłuste, czarne włosy. Jego ziemistą twarz wypełniał okropny grymas niezadowolenia, wciąż spoglądał na podnoszącego się z ziemi Rudolfa, który usiłował naprawić zaklęciem swoja rozdartą szatę - A zwłaszcza tobie – powiedział prosto do Lestrange'a, który drgnął nerwowo – Nie radziłbym robić niczego pochopnego, może zdołasz uratować chociaż siebie – odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do środka przez okazałe, bogato zdobione drzwi prowadzące do posiadłości Malfoyów.

Glizdogon wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i ruszył za nim. Dwaj przybysze czekali przy drzwiach.  
Jasny do tej pory hol sprawiał ponure wrażenie. Okna zostały zastawione gobelinami, meblami lub zabite deskami tak, że jedynym źródłem światła były palące się skąpo świece oraz promień padający przez skrawek barwnego witraża w oknie, nadając przez to wnętrzu czerwoną poświatę.  
Rozdzielili się, Severus Snape ruszył marmurowymi schodami w górę nie spojrzawszy za siebie, a Glizdogon szedł dalej, w stronę uchylonych drzwi po przeciwległej stronie. Przystanął i sięgnął po klamkę, pchnął je powoli, nadsłuchując najmniejszego choćby dźwięku.

- Panie, już są - powiedział uprzejmie, kłaniając się do samej ziemi.

- Wprowadź go – na brzmienie tego głosu ruszył pośpiesznie z powrotem, tam gdzie zostali śmierciożercy. Dotychczas to on zawsze bał się o swój los, a teraz to ktoś inny miał poważne kłopoty. I to ktoś kto zawsze, przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji drwił z niego. Glizdogonowi serce biło bardzo szybko z podekscytowania, nie mógł się doczekać chwili kiedy Czarny Pan postanowi o dalszym życiu swojego (jak do tej pory) zaufanego człowieka. Jest raczej pewne, że teraz on – Peter Pettigriew będzie mógł bez żadnych konsekwencji upokarzać tego człowieka, odpłacić mu za wszystko. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu uśmiechnął się na tą myśl a jego głos zabrzmiał zdumiewająco wesoło i uprzejmie kiedy dotarł wreszcie do czekających w drzwiach przybyszów.

- Rudolfie – uśmiechnął się szeroko - Czarny Pan cię oczekuje – zaprosił go gestem do następnego pokoju.

Blady, ale wciąż pewny siebie czarodziej ruszył przed siebie, zostawiając Graybacka w tym samym miejscu.

- Podejdź.

W przestronnym, bogatym salonie rozległ się ponownie wysoki, wyważony głos. Postać która wypowiedziała te słowa siedziała za długim dębowym stołem, na tle pokaźnego kominka w którym płonął ogień, padające od płomieni światło uniemożliwiało odczytanie szczegółów wyrazu jego twarzy. Wyczuwało się jednak bez większych problemów, bijącą od niego złą aurę.

Ściany pokrywały liczne, misternie wykonane tkaniny i obrazy, przedstawiające głównie bogato odzianych czarodziei i czarodziejki.  
Przy nich stały równie drogocenne meble, zapełnione drogimi przedmiotami, wazami, księgami i zdjęciami rodzinnymi gromadzonymi od wielu lat. Zastawione okna sprawiały, że całe wnętrze spowite było w półmroku.  
W pobliżu mężczyzny siedziała za stołem zgarbiona kobieta o czarnych, potarganych włosach zarzuconych na twarz. Dłońmi trzymała się za głowę i szeptała sama do siebie, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ktoś oprócz niej znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

W pokoju przebywała także inna osoba: ładna kobieta o blond włosach, lecz o przerażeniu wypisanym na twarzy. Siedziała daleko od pozostałych w niskim fotelu, na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, pod ścianą, skulona za niewielkim stolikiem obładowanym licznymi amuletami. Narcyza Malfoy spojrzała z obrzydzeniem w stronę drzwi, gdy ponownie pojawiła się w nich głowa Glizdogona. Przegryzła jednak wargi i znów nieruchomo zaczęła wpatrywać się w kolorowe kamienie.

- Nie jesteś tu teraz potrzebny Glizdogonie, do pomówienia mam tylko z państwem Lestrange, przyślij tu zaraz Fenrira. Narcyzo wyślij sowę do twojego syna, ma się pośpieszyć, nie ma zbyt wiele czasu.

Pani Malfoy z trudem podniosła się z fotela i wyszła za Glizdogonem, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W salonie został tylko Voldemort i Lestrenge'owie.  
Rudolf nie zdołał usunąć ze swojej szaty wszystkich śladów upadku, widniały na niej ślady błota i kurzu. Gdy się zbliżył kulał też lekko na lewą nogę. Podszedł w stronę kominka tak, że widział wyraźnie twarz swego pana i utkwione w nim uważnie czerwone wąskie oczy.

- Panie, właśnie...

-To JA – odrzekł jadowity głos – będę ci udzielał pozwolenie, kiedy będziesz mógł otworzyć usta. Teraz milcz i siadaj – wskazał ręką na puste krzesło przy stole, na wprost ciemnowłosej kobiety - Włożyłem trochę pracy w to, żeby wyciągnąć cię z Azkabanu, ukryć, a teraz sprowadzić tutaj. Oby się tylko okazało, że nie zmarnowałem mojego cennego czasu i po tym wszystkim co dla ciebie zrobiłem nie okażesz się tak niewdzięczny i nieposłuszny jak twoja żona. Wiem już, że nie miałeś z tym_ niemiłym incydentem _nic wspólnego, dlatego nie spotka cię z mojej ręki surowa kara. Aż dziwne, że niczego nie zauważyłeś, to jest zastanawiające. Nie potrafiłeś pilnować własnej żony a zawsze sprawiałeś wrażenie człowieka który nadaje się na wysokie kierownicze stanowiska. Ciągle spotykają mnie rozczarowania. Teraz będę się wam uważniej przyglądał, ale jeszcze jedno nieposłuszeństwo z waszej strony, a przekonacie się jaki może być mój gniew. Za chwile dokładnie mnie wysłuchasz Rudolfie.

Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i do środka wszedł przerażający mężczyzna o zwierzęcych, zdeformowanych rysach twarzy. Przegryzał wargi i spoglądał z demonstracyjnym obrzydzeniem na Lestrange'ów. Podszedł bliżej Voldemorta i skłonił mu się nisko.

- Mów

Mężczyzna chrząknął i splunął na podłogę, odgarnął brudne włosy z szarej twarzy.

- Panie – znów odchrząknął – To wszystko prawda. Olbrzymy, te które nie uciekły nie chcą się przyłączyć, wycofują się na północ. Te które zostały zażądały wynagrodzenia jako gwarancji. Problem był też z dementorami, z tego co słyszałem wrócili do Azkabanu bo coś je przepłoszyło. Ministerstwo twierdził, że samo doszło z nimi do porozumienia ale to nieprawda. Nie wiem co to było, ale moi ludzie rozmawiali z kilkoma z nich i wszystko wskazuje na to, że są gotowi znów działać, tylko czekają na znak.

- Gotowi?

- Powiedzieli coś takiego, że „to" się wycofało, cokolwiek to oznacza, Panie. Do wampirów nie udało się w żaden sposób dotrzeć. Wycofały się ze swoich dotychczasowych miejsc. Za to pozostałe stworzenia, które poprzednio były po Pańskiej stronie czekają w pełnej gotowości i z ochotą na rozkazy, aby wytępić szlamowatą zarazę. A wilkołaki jak zawsze, najwierniej stoją po Pańskiej stronie.

Kobieta o czarnych włosach poruszyła się niespokojnie.

- Szybko zmienią zdanie, prawda moja droga? - rozległ się tan sam jadowity głos. Łysa głowa Voldemorta, o kościstej twarzy, z czerwonymi oczami i dwóch szparach zamiast nosa odwróciła się w kierunku leżącego na podłodze węża. Wyciągnął rękę do Nagini, która leżała przy jego stopach i pogłaskał ją kilkukrotnie po głowie - Moja cierpliwość za długo jest nadużywana, straciłem już wystarczającą ilość czasu. Zdaję się Bellu – kontynuował nie spuszczając wzroku z węża - Że pomogłaś wyhodowałaś nam paskudny okaz, który chce mi pokrzyżować plany – Grayback spojrzał na nią pytająco.

Kobieta przełknęła głośno łzy i zaczęła jęczeć, nadal zakrywając swoją twarz, na którą zarzuciła swoje czarne, skołtunione włosy.

- Fenrirze, ty nigdy nie sprzeciwiłeś się moim rozkazom, wydaje mi się, że ze wszystkich tu obecnych tylko ty jesteś godzien mojego zaufania, mimo iż nie posiadasz mrocznego znaku.

- Zaszczyt to dla mnie – skłonił się wilkołak i wyszczerzył zęby - Ja dla Pana uczynię wszystko.

- Tak, wiem. Niewielu prawdziwych i oddanych ludzi mi pozostało.

- Ja jestem Ci Panie oddana, naprawdę! - Bellatrix odrzuciła włosy z bladej, mokrej od łez twarzy i zaczęła żałośnie wbijać paznokcie w blat stołu. Potakiwał jej Rudolf - Ja nie chciałam, ja zawsze tylko dla Czarnego Pana, ja wszystko, ja naprawię! Nie wiem co... to przez te ślepia, wydłubię je. Sama zabiję tego potwora! Panie pozwól mi, przebacz! - wypowiadała te słowa bardzo szybko i chaotycznie - Panie wybacz mi! - czarnowłosa kobieta oderwała się błyskawicznie od stołu i upadła na kolana cała zalana łzami - Tyle razy błagałam cię o wybaczenie, proszę, ja to naprawię, ja nie wiedziałam. To przez Dumbledore'a, on go zabrał ode mnie, ja to naprawię, zniszczę wszystkich! Uwierz mi Panie.

Voldemort nie spojrzał na nią, rozbłysło czerwone światło i Bellatrix zawyła z bólu.

- Grayback, możesz już wracać. Za dwa tygodnie o północy ktoś się z tobą skontaktuje. Czekaj na wiadomości i dalsze instrukcje.

- Tak jest Panie – i wyszedł pośpiesznie, spoglądając przy drzwiach mściwie na siedzącą na ziemi Bellatrix.

- Mogliście się mi wtedy nie sprzeciwiać – odrzekł dobitnie Voldemort – Już wtedy wydałem rozkaz aby go zabić. Regulus nie posłuchał i spotkała go kara, nie sądziłem jednak, że ty, jedna z nielicznych naprawdę wiernych i oddanych mi osób, również za tym stała. Okłamałaś swego pana, ukrywałaś przede mną to coś, a równocześnie twierdziłaś że zdołał uciec. Później gdy okazało się, gdzie aktualnie przebywa okazał się wprawdzie użyteczny, ale nie sądziłem, że mnie do tej pory tak przebiegle oszukiwałaś. Nigdy nikt mnie tak bardzo nie rozczarował. Przez to wszystko, muszę odłożyć część moich planów. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem zły. Cieszcie się, że okazałem wam niezwykłą litość i nadal żyjecie.

- Ja naprawdę, wszystko...!

- Już ja się tym zajmuję, nadszarpnęłaś moje zaufanie Bellu. Wielka szkoda, że taki szlachetny ród jak wasz, został trafiony tak wielką zarazą. Najpierw wasza siostra, później Regulus Black, no i wasze nieposłuszeństwo...

- Panie, przebacz, zrobię wszystko!

- Masz już swoje zadanie do wypełnienia Bella, nie próbuj tylko niczego robić za moimi plecami, wówczas nie będziesz mieć już drugiej szansy.

- Dziękuję Panie - nie zważając na węża, objęła nogi Voldemorta.

- Odejdź już – Bellatrix wycofała się na swoje dawne miejsce, wpatrując się teraz w zakłopotanie w swojego męża, któremu Lord Voldemort skinieniem ręki udzielił głosu.

- Jest kłopot w Ministerstwie – Voldemort zaczął przyglądać się z uwagą, a Bella ponownie przybrał skwaszoną minę - Ktoś poza nami próbuje obalić Knota. Pańskie przepuszczenia, co do tamtego artykułu w „Proroku Codziennym" potwierdziły się.

- Zaczynają działać mi na nerwy tą taktyką – odrzekł Voldemort - Możesz już odejść, znajdź Severusa, przekazałem mu wszelkie instrukcje, idź mu pomóc. Jeszcze porozmawiamy.

- Tak jest Panie – skłonił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Zapanowała cisza. Dało się słyszeć jedynie tykanie zegara.

- Daje ci pół roku Bella, jeśli sprawa się nie rozwiąże dla nas pomyślnie; poniesiesz tego konsekwencje.

- Tak, mój Panie.

Dwa piętra wyżej w gabinecie, Narcyza Malfoy wpatrywała się w fotografie swojej najbliższej rodziny. Jej uwaga skupiona była na Draconie, swym synu, jedynej bliskiej osobie jaka jej pozostała w czasie gdy Lucjusz siedzi uwięziony w Azkabanie. Gdyby nie powrót dementorów można by go było jakoś stamtąd uwolnić. Byłoby to jednak niebezpieczne, aurorzy przeszukaliby najpierw dom i znów by go pojmano. Nic nie wskazuje na to, że śmierciożercy opanują szybko Ministerstwo aby przejąć całkowitą władzę. Zawsze można by gdzieś ukryć Lucjusza, oczywiście jeśli nie wykończyłby go najpierw sam Voldemort – nadal wściekły po utracie cennej przepowiedni. Półprzytomna rozpamiętywała wszystko przez co musiała przejść ostatnimi czasy jej rodzina. Zawsze powtarzała, że Lucjusz za bardzo się w to wszystko angażuje, wystarczyło jedynie poprzeć Czarnego Pana a nie od razu zasilać szeregi jego prywatnej armii. Przed kilkunastu laty, po upadku Lorda Voldemorta o mało wszystkiego nie stracili, jeśli tym razem nie uda się przejąć władzy cała rodzina skazana jest na zagładę. Do tego nie może dopuścić. Z szuflady wyciągnęła zwój pergaminu, eleganckie pióro i atrament w szklanym, purpurowym flakonie. Musiała wysłać list do syna. Czarny Pan nalega aby przyśpieszyć sprawę, inaczej wszystko przepadnie. Nie zdążyła nawet napisać jednego zdania, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Bez czekania na odpowiedź do środka wszedł Snape. Jego ziemista twarz pozbawiona była wszelkiego wyrazu.

- Kolejne porady dla syna? - zapytał chłodno.

Narcyza wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, zmrużyła oczy, odłożyła pióro na biurko i wyprostowała się pewnie na krześle.

- Nie radziłbym ci pisać do niego częściej niż raz w miesiącu Narcyzo, zauważyłem że prawie codziennie dociera do niego sowa. Zważywszy na to, iż wasze nazwisko nie cieszy się dobrą opinią, uważałbym na twoim miejscu na każdym kroku.

- To polecenie Czarnego Pana – odpowiedziała surowo.

- Nie chodzi o teraz, rozważ to na przyszłość.

- Jaką przyszłość? Mów co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Dlaczego Draco, a nie ty? Co nam grozi? Czy to wszystko dlatego, że Lucjuszowi się nie udało...?

- Nie, chodzi o twoją siostrę.

- Ja o niczym nie wiedziałam, do tej pory nie wiem o co chodzi. Jak jedna osoba, ten... ktoś, może tak denerwować Czarnego Pana?

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie Narcyzo, ja też nie wiem wszystkiego. Ale tu chodzi o coś więcej niż nam się wydaje, być może więcej niż ta cała przepowiednia. Ale nie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Snape, przeszedł się wzdłuż gabinetu, a jego czarna szata powiewała za nim na każdym kroku. Zaczął przyglądać się wnętrzu, jakby próbował dostrzec coś poprzez te wszystkie sprzęty i ściany.

- Chcę, abyś udała się do Azkabanu do Lucjusza. Pozwolą ci się z nim zobaczyć, musiałabyś przeznaczyć jedynie niewielką sumę na rzecz Ministerstwa.

-Dlaczego, skąd taka pewność?

-Od dawna wprowadzamy na najwyższe stanowiska śmierciożerców.

- Dlaczego mam tam iść?

- A nie chcesz zobaczyć się z mężem?

- Nie kpij ze mnie Sewerusie! - odpowiedziała jadowicie – Czarny Pan o niczym mi nie wspominał. Ledwo uszliśmy z życiem, a teraz miałabym w tajemnicy...

- Już moja w tym głowa. Jak tylko z nim porozmawiam zezwoli na to bez problemu. Ale ty musisz sama prosić go o zgodę.

- Czego chcesz od Lucjusza? - pytała ściskając nerwowo palce. Tak, chciała się z nim zobaczyć, ale mimo wszystko coś podejrzanego musiało za tym stać, Snape nigdy nie robił nic bez uprzedniej zgody Czarnego Pana. A może teraz postanowił ją wypróbować? Sprawdzić czy uczyniłaby coś bez wiedzy Lorda Voldemorta? Zaczęła się przyglądać Sewerusowi coraz bardziej nieufnie – jeśli uważasz, że tym bardziej teraz uczyniłabym coś przeciwko Czarnemu Panu to się mylisz. Lepiej wracaj do tego przeklętego Hogwartu, nim nie wrzucę cię z mojego domu!

- Skąd pomysł, że uczyniłbym coś przeciw Naszemu Panu? - wycedził przez zęby - Zawszę robiłem dla Niego wszystko, dla idei czystości rasy czarodziei poświęciłem wiele lat mojego życia. Wszystko cokolwiek robię, czynię dla dobra tej sprawy. To, że nie zjawiłaś się do tej pory aby odwiedzić męża może budzić podejrzenie wielu środowisk, a chyba nie chcemy, żeby po raz kolejny przeszukano posiadłość? Czarny Pan zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, jednak uważam, że czeka aż ktoś z nas to zauważy. A skoro już tam się udasz, to chciałbym abyś zapytała o coś Lucjusza i innych więźniów jak tylko będziesz w stanie. Za kilka godzin wracam do Hogwartu, więc nie miałbym jak się z tobą porozumieć.

- O co więc chodzi? - zapytała nadal nie pozbywając się nuty podejrzliwości ze swojego głosu.

- Zapytaj co wiedzą o Xenii Farel.

W ciągu całego swego życia Harry doświadczył wielu przykrości, uczucie bycia nikomu niepotrzebnym towarzyszyło mu wiele lat. Jednak od kiedy znalazł się w Hogwarcie, spotkał pierwszych przyjaciół jakich kiedykolwiek miał i na których mógł zawsze polegać czy zwrócić się do któregokolwiek z nich. Jednak teraz, ostatnie dni października były gorsze niż mógłby sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. A przecież nie przebywał teraz u Dursleyów, nie pojedynkował się ze śmierciożercami. Tym razem to jego najlepszy przyjaciel odwrócił się od niego, z błahej wydawałoby się przyczyny – usunięcia Rona z drużyny. Było gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy Weasley podejrzewał Harry'ego o kłamstwo, kiedy mówił, że to nie on zgłosił się do Turnieju Trójmagicznego na czwartym roku.  
Napiętą atmosferę wyczuwali wszyscy znajdujący się w pobliżu dotychczasowych najlepszych przyjaciół: Harry'ego Pottera i Rona Weasley'a, obecnie mających do siebie taki stosunek jak Gryfoni i Ślizgoni – nienawidzący siebie z samej zasady. Ponieważ niechęć stała się obustronna – złość za wyrzucenie z drużyny i wściekłość drugiego za sam fakt, że Ron śmiał się obrazić – do porozumienia w ciągu najbliższych tygodni nie mogło dojść łatwo.

Wszystko to było na tyle uciążliwe dla Wybrańca, iż nie miał teraz nikogo z kim mógłby porozmawiać choćby na temat nasilającego się w ostatnim czasie okropnego bólu blizny czy dziwnych snów w których czarodzieje byli atakowani albo przez węża lub też przez samego Voldemorta – Harry nie widział jego twarzy, wyczuwał jednak jego obecność. Nie został mu już nikt – Hermiona miała tak napięty grafik, że z trudem znajdywała czas na jeden posiłek w ciągu dnia, Ginny mogłaby go wysłuchać ale on, nie miał ochoty przeszkadzać jej w spotkaniach z Deanem, by opowiedzieć jej tylko tym że boli go głowa, głupio by się z tym czuł. Dumbledore'a od dłuższego czasu nie było w zamku, nie było wiadomo dokąd się udaje. Harry nie mógł też wychodzić poza obręb murów zamku, aby spotkać się i pogadać z Hagridem, Filch przestał wypuszczać kogokolwiek z zamku jeśli nie miał w tej chwili zajęć w cieplarni lub z Hargidem. Do Syriusza też nie napisze… bo nie! Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że po tym wszystkim co stało się w Ministerstwie, będzie nie chciał oglądać swego ojca chrzestnego na oczy. Członkowie GD nie byli natomiast poinformowani na tyle, o zadaniach Dumbledore'a, by cokolwiek mu powiedzieć.  
Oparł głowę w dłoniach i kątem oka spojrzał na Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów, pełno był w nim śmiejących się i żywo rozmawiających uczniów. Dostrzegł Ginny za stołem zawalonym stosami pergaminu i księgami, w tym roku czekało ją zaliczanie SUM'ów. Wyglądała niczym Hermiona, która siedziała nad lekcjami nawet do 3 w nocy, wstawała o świcie ale i tak nie mogła zdążyć z odrobieniem całego zadanego materiału.  
Wokół Ginny zgromadzeni byli inni poddenerwowani pięcioroczni, nerwowo przerzucający strony ksiąg i zapisujących coś na pergaminie. Harry sam zupełnie zapomniał ile on ma na głowie i – co było niezbyt do niego podobne – zerwał się aby odrabiać zadane prace: analizy antidotów dla Snape'a, naukę transmutacji korka w chomika i zaklęć powiększania i pomniejszania.  
Minęło tak kilka godzin, w których ani razu nie zobaczył Hermiony, natomiast Ron, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, odwrócił się w progu i z powrotem wyszedł przez portret. Harry postanowił się jednak tym nie przejmować. Najbardziej męczył go referat dla Snape'a, nie zapisał nawet połowy arkusza, a nie był w stanie dalej nic więcej wymyślić, gdyby tylko pojawiła się Hermiona! Ona na pewno by pomogła. Wszystko go męczyło, nie zwracał uwagi już na to kto przewijał się przez pokój, wyciągnął zza koszuli amulet, który znalazł w wakacje w domu przy Grimmauld Place i zaczął obracać go w palcach. Chciał wierzyć, ze uchroni go przed wszelkimi urokami, może powinien sprawdzić czy jakiś z nich nie powstrzyma bólu tej okropnej blizny... Nie minęło dużo czasu kiedy zaczął przysypiać. Obudził się, jak pokój był zupełnie opustoszały, jedyne światło dobiegało z rozpalonego kominka. Zaczął wpatrywać się w płomienie, powieki opadały mu ciężko. Trzaski płonącego drewna wypełniały cały Pokój Wspólny. Harry zamknął oczy i zobaczył jakby we śnie ciemny korytarz, zaczął nim iść. Na ścianach oświetlonych słabą lampą wisiały liczne portrety czarodziei, którzy poruszali się niespokojnie w swych ramach lub natychmiast odwracali się, jakby nie chcieli na niego patrzeć. Harry wszedł do obszernego salonu, czuł zniecierpliwienie i podekscytowanie zarazem. Tutaj również nikłe światło nie pozwalało rozpoznać dokładnie otoczenia. Za stołem w pobliżu kominka poruszyło się kilka postaci, wstali i ukłonili się nisko. Harry zasiadł uroczyście w wielkim fotelu i spojrzał pogardliwie na kulącego się pod ścianą żałosnego człowieka. Glizdogon zaciskał nerwowo palce, wokół metalowego kikuta swojej jednej ręki.

- Pa... Panie – ukłonił się jeszcze niżej – z narażaniem mojej osoby...

- Służysz mi ma śmierć i życie, wypełnienie moich rozkazów powinieneś traktować jako nagrodę – wypowiedział piskliwym i zimnym głosem Harry.

- Do...Doceniam m...mój Panie – zapewniał.

- Do rzeczy – Harry czuł do niego jeszcze większą odrazę ale równocześnie dostrzegał, że misja Glizdogona odniosła rezultaty. Jego twarz wykrzywił złowieszczy uśmiech.

- Prze... Przeka... Przekazałem wszystko co miałem panie i...

-_ I jak widać postanowiłem wpaść yhmm... _- rozległ się znajomy, kpiący głos, który mimo iż nie wypowiadał tych słów po angielsku, to jednak Harry wszystko rozumiał – Ciekaw jestem czego Czarny Pan oczekuje aha od mojej skromnej osoby yyyym...

Harry spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę o długich związanych w koński ogon blond włosach, na jego twarzy widniała ciekawość połączona z rozbawieniem. Jego brwi uniosły się wysoko, kiedy spojrzał na przerażonego Glizdogona, który pomału się od niego odsuwał, jakby bał się czymś zarazić.

- _Tym razem mamy nie powstrzymywać Farel?_ - zapytał blondyn, który wyciągnął rękę i poklepał Petera po ramieniu, jakby opowiadał coś zabawnego – _ciekawe rzeczy opowiadał ten człowieczek, yym_ - Glizdogon jeszcze bardziej się wzdrygnął, jakby oznaczało to dla niego jakiś straszny wyrok.

_-_ Nie – odpowiedział tym samym tonem Harry – wszystko ma wyglądać... naturalnie – twarz wykrzywił mu triumfujący uśmiech – cena nie gra roli.

- _Jak Pan sobie życzy yhyymmm... _- Harry spojrzał na rozbawioną twarz mężczyzny – _zawsze dochodziliśmy do porozumienia._

- A więc, wypijmy za wybicie robactwa - Tak, był zadowolony. Przepełniało go poczucie zwycięstwa. Nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać przed osiągnięciem upragnionego celu. Jeśli jego śmierciożercy i ten tutaj go nie zawiedzie, upiecze kilka pieczeni na jednym ogniu. Zwycięstwo jest blisko.  
Zaklaskał swoimi bladymi, żylastymi dłońmi o długich palcach i na stole pojawiło się kilka pucharów. Pochwycił jeden z nich, lśniły tak że nawet w tym nikłym świetle można było się w nich przejrzeć jak w lustrze. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie, wprost na wpatrujące się uważnie przed siebie czerwone oczy o wąskich jak u węża źrenicach.

- Aaaaaaaaa! - wrzasnął Harry, trzymając się mocno za bliznę, która piekła niewyobrażalnym bólem. Odruchowo rozejrzał się gdzie się teraz znajduje. Leżał na podłodze w Pokoju Wspólnym, musiał spaść z fotela. Był cały zlany potem, wciąż widział te czerwone oczy... oczy Voldemorta. Ale był tam ktoś jeszcze, Glizdogon, jakiś mężczyzna, wspomnieli o Farelu. Sens tego wszystkiego powoli do niego docierał. Jednak blizna tak go bolała, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Oparł się o krawędź fotela i ciężko oddychał. Zdołał usłyszeć dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, pośpieszne kroki i łomot kiedy coś ciężkiego musiało uderzyć u stolik.

- Harry, co ci jest? - znajomy głos.

- Hermiona? - otworzył powieki, które przed chwilą mocna zaciskał. Ból powoli mijał.

- To ta blizna tak? Usiądź tu.

Posłuchał jej, opadł na najbliższą pufę. Wepchnęła mu w dłoń szklankę wody. Ale nie wypił nic, zastanawiał się nad tym co przed chwilą zobaczył. Po chwili oprzytomniał.

- Która godzina? – wychrypiał.

- Po piątej. Wstałam wcześniej bo muszę skończyć swoje tłumaczenie runów. Widziałam cię jak wróciłam z biblioteki ale już spałeś. Harry to znowu ta blizna tak? Wiem, że już pewnie rozmawiałeś o tym z Dumbledore'm ale to wymyka się spod kontroli, trzeba coś na to zaradzić bo sprawia więcej kłopotu...

- On jest zadowolony...

- Że co?

- On, Voldemort. Bardziej niż zwykle, widziałem...

- Widziałeś? Och Harry, musisz nauczyć się wreszcie tej oklumencji. A jeśli to znów fałszywy znak? Pamiętasz co było ostatnim razem? Uwierzyłeś, że Syriusz jest torturowany, bo przekazywał ci fałszywy obraz, no i...

- Zamknij się! - Jego podniesiony głos sam go zaskoczył. Za dobrze wiedział co stało się ostatnim razem. Przez to, że nie opanował oklumencji naraził tak wiele osób na niebezpieczeństwo, przez to myślał, że jego własny ojciec chrzestny zginął... - Tym razem to jest prawdziwe, wiem.

- Skąd wiesz? Co widziałeś, Harry! - spojrzał na nią, była blada i nerwowo zaciskała usta. No właśnie skąd wiedział?

- Po prostu wiem. Bo... nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tego pomieszczenia, więc nie miał jak manipulować tym obrazem. Wtedy, już kilka razy wcześniej widziałem tę salę w Departamencie Tajemnic. - Nie mógł jej teraz powiedzieć co dokładnie widział, ona ani Ron nie wiedzą jeszcze nic o tych ludziach którzy pracują dla Zakonu, obiecał Dumbledore'owi, że na razie niczego im nie zdradzi.

Wstał i rozejrzał się wokół. Książki które rzuciła na stolik Hermiona tworzyły spory stos. Spojrzał z powrotem na nią, na jej twarzy malowało się zaniepokojenie.

- Wracaj do swojej pracy – dodał łapiąc pośpiesznie oddech, ale teraz ze wściekłości – Ja muszę się zobaczyć z Dumbledore'm, później ci wszystko wyjaśnię – dodał pośpiesznie. Zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę dziury pod portretem. Skierował się wprost w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Wschodzące słońce wypełniało powoli korytarze zamku czerwonym światłem. Dla Harryego istniał w tej chwili tylko jeden cel: opowiedzieć Dumbledore'owi wszystko co przed chwilą zobaczył i podzielić się z nim wszystkimi swoimi podejrzeniami. Już wiedział bowiem kim jest owy mężczyzna który rozmawiał z Voldemortem; ten sam który ukrył go, kiedy uciekał przed wychodzącym z lochów Malfoyem, słowem: jednego z Nauthis, których najął do pomocy Zakon w walce przeciw śmierciożercom. Od początku miał złe przeczucia, a teraz okazały się one słuszne. Ale oczywiście nikt nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na to, co miał do powiedzenia. Zawsze miał słuszne przeczucia, ale Dumbledore jest zbyt łatwowierny żeby dostrzegać jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo, choćby rzucało się wyraźnie w oczy. Tym razem po prostu musi mu uwierzyć, nie jest chyba aż tak zaślepionym starcem!

Zwolnił gdy znalazł się przy kamiennych gargulcach.

- Eee... Kwach...

- Co ty tu robisz Potter? - rozległ się za jego plecami głos, którego szczerze nienawidził.

Severus Snape patrzył na niego, jak na jakiegoś karalucha pełnym nienawiści wzrokiem spod czarnych, tłustych włosów opadających na ziemistą twarz. Harry już otwierał usta, aby dodać jakiejś zgryźliwej uwagi, ale wtedy pojawił się ktoś, kogo się mniej spodziewał.

- Dzień dobry panie Potter, witam Severusie. Chyba nie omawiacie spraw dotyczących lekcji tak wcześnie, co? - profesor Farel najwyraźniej wyczuł napiętą sytuację między nimi – To może wybierzemy się razem na śniadanie, już najwyższy czas - uśmiechnął się szeroko - No to idziemy – dodał nie czekając na odpowiedź.

- „_Tym razem mamy nie powstrzymywać Farel?" - _usłyszał ponownie w swej głowie Harry_ - „Nie_ , _wszystko ma wyglądać... naturalnie...". - _spojrzał z niepokojem na nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

- Nie wyglądam chyba aż tak strasznie co, panie Potter?

- Nie, to nie o to...

- No to skończmy dalszą wymianę zdań, rozmowa z ludźmi jest konieczna, ale trzeba umieć dobierać słowa, aby być dobrze zrozumianym, inaczej pojawiają się dwuznaczności i nieporozumienia. Zgadza się? Zachowaj energię na zajęcia, szykuję już dla was sporo ciężkich przeciwuroków. A z każdym dniem nauki przybywa. Dobre śniadanie w tym pomoże, to najważniejszy posiłek dnia, prawda Severusie?

Snape przytaknął od niechcenia, przyśpieszył kroku aby nie wdawać się w żadne dyskusje.

Harry miał nadzieję, że to spotkanie nie uniemożliwi mu zobaczenia się z Dumbledorem, jeśli ten nie pojawiłby się teraz w Wielkiej Sali.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze – zaczął ostrożnie Harry.

- Słucham cię chłopcze – Profesor Farel jednak na niego nie spojrzał, jedynie zwolnił trochę kroku tak, że Snape zniknął już w głębi korytarza.

- Czy profesor Dumbledore jest dziś w zamku?

- Dyrektor jest bardzo zajęty sprawami szkoły, nie ma obowiązku informować pracowników, a tym bardziej uczniów o swoich działaniach. Jeżeli masz jakiś problem, spróbuj najpierw porozmawiać z opiekunem swojego domu.

- Ale chodzi mi o...

- O sprawach innych niż szkolne nie można rozmawiać poza jasno sprecyzowanymi miejscami, rozumiemy się? - Farel wydawał się Harryemu coraz bardziej nieprzyjemny. Zaczął coraz bardziej dostrzegać w nim surowego, zgorzkniałego człowieka, który próbuje czasem przybrać maskę kogoś pogodniejszego, jakby miało to go przed czymś uchronić.

- Nie chodzi zupełnie o to... z Londynu, muszę pilnie porozmawiać z prof. Dumbledorem.

Nie zatrzymując się, Farel spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Nie wiem kiedy dyrektor będzie osiągalny, zostaw wiadomość profesor McGonagall, ona na pewno mu przekaże, aby się z tobą skontaktował.

- Panie profesorze, znał pan go wcześniej?

- Albusa? Oczywiście.

- Nie. Ten, no... Arret. Czy znał pan go wcześniej?

Harry po chwili zauważył, że z dwa metry przeszedł sam. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że nauczyciel zastygł w miejscu. Surowe spojrzenie utkwił w Harrym, a jego twarz wykrzywił nieprzyjemny grymas, zupełnie jakby patrzył się na niego z olbrzymią nienawiścią. Harry nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, zaskoczony nie wiedział co ma dalej robić. Nie musiał czekać długo na reakcję.

- Czyż nie tłumaczyłem ci przed chwilą chłopcze, że o sprawach pozaszkolnych nie rozmawiamy na terenie Hogwartu? – zaczął spokojnym, ale chłodnym głosem. W powietrzu można było wyczuć wyraźne napięcie.

- Eem... ja...

- Możesz być pewny, że Profesor Dumbledore niedługo z tobą porozmawia, już ja o to zadbam.

Twarz Cyrusa Farela wyrażała teraz niekłamaną nienawiść. Zawrócił energicznie i ruszył pośpiesznym krokiem w przeciwną stronę niż szli na początku. Zszokowany Harry został na swoim miejscu, obserwując tylko znikającą za zakrętem sylwetkę nauczyciela.


	17. Rozdział 15: Nieporozumienie

**Rozdział 15: "Nieporozumienie".**

Nie wiedząc co robić dalej, Harry wpatrywał się w przeciwległy koniec korytarza, w którym zniknął przed chwilą nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że za chwilę wróci stamtąd rozwścieczony, tym razem wraz z Dumbledore'm we własnej osobie.  
Myśli kołatały mu się w głowie, chciał krzyczeć, żeby ktokolwiek zwrócił na niego uwagę i go wysłuchał, cokolwiek mu wyjaśnił, a nie tylko odwracać się i udając, że rozmowy nie było. Najpierw odciągnięto go od wejścia prowadzącego do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, a teraz nie wiadomo jak, ale najwidoczniej naraził się czymś nauczycielowi.

Gdyby posiadał swoją własną myślodsiewnię, na pewno by jej teraz użył. Po prostu musiał z kimś porozmawiać. Stracił zupełnie resztę apetytu, ale i tak pośpiesznie udał się w stronę Wielkiej Sali, mając nadzieję, że dyrektor w końcu się tam zjawi. Miał zamiar czekać na niego jak najdłużej, jeżeli nic by z tego nie wyszło, spróbowałby w jakiś sposób zapytać McGonagall, o to kiedy dyrektor wróci. Nie obchodziło go już, czy natknie się na Farela czy też nie. Jego opinia była na razie mało dla niego ważna.  
Wprawdzie na początku Harry czuł się głupio, ponieważ poza siedzibą nie wolno mu było wspominać o czymkolwiek związanym z Zakonem, jednak reakcja profesora wydawała mu się za bardzo nerwowa.

Szybko znalazł się w Wielkiej Sali, która była opustoszała o tej godzinie. Jedynie kilka osób siedziało przy stole krukonów. Perspektywa czekania bezczynnie nie wiadomo ile czasu nie spodobała się Harry'emu. Poirytowany, wahał się czy wejść dalej, gdy nagle jedna myśl wpadła mu do głowy, przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednej osobie o nazwisku Farel, kiedy przeglądał nagrody w Izbie Pamięci.  
Pobiegł z powrotem na górę. Niewielu uczniów chodziło o tej porze po korytarzu, mógł więc lecieć ile sił w nogach, bez obawy że się z kimś zderzy.  
Na szczęście biblioteka była już otwarta. Szybko znalazł interesujący go dział, zajęło mu jednak sporo czasu, zanim odnalazł to czego szukał. Harry zaczął podziwiać zdolności Hermiony, w jaki sposób ta zawsze wynajdywała szybko cenne informacje. Jemu czas strasznie się dłużył, a oczy zaczynały boleć od przeglądania pożółkłych egzemplarzy „Proroka Codziennego". Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło zanim trafił na wycinki prasowe o młodej, ładnej, czarnowłosej czarownicy i listę jej osiągnięć. Z tego co było tam napisane, wynikało, że była bardzo dobra z eliksirów i chciała zostać w przyszłości Uzdrowicielem.  
Była to córka profesora Cyrusa Farela, ale prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział, po co tego szukał i co miałby zrobić z tą informacją. Czuł tylko, że może to być ważne. To tym, jak znalazł informację, że została najmłodszą stażystką u Św. Munga, nie trafił już na dalsze artykuły na jej temat.

- Myśl, myśl – mówił sam do siebie - Za bardzo się wściekł, a może tylko mi się tak wydawało. Wspomniał kiedyś o córce, uzdrowicielka... - nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Miał wrażenie, że stracił wiele cennego czasu. Lepiej już było poczekać na Dumbledore'a lub McGonagall.

Ciszę przerwał dość donośny odgłos burczenia jego brzucha. No tak, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przecież musiał tu siedzieć dość długo, a jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie jadł. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Wyczuł też zapach domowej sherry. Odwrócił się za siebie i podskoczył w miejscu, gdy zobaczył przypatrujące mu się oczy zza olbrzymich okularów.

- Och, Harry Potter – rzekła melodyjnym głosem profesor Trelawney – nie wiedziałam, że można cię spotkać w tym miejscu, no no... Zaciekawił mnie dziwny odgłos, który zdaje się, dobiegał stąd, więc postanowiłam sprawdzić czy to przypadkiem nie jakiś zły znak.

- To mój brzuch – sam nie wiedział po co się tłumaczy.

- Brzuch powiadasz chłopcze. Czy to przypadkiem nie objaw jakiejś śmiertelnej choroby, która zawisła nad tobą? A tyle razy cię ostrzegałam, tyle razy, ale jak ktoś igra z losem i nie słucha porad sprawdzonego medium takiego jak ja...

Harry tego mógł się spodziewać. Brakowało mu jeszcze tego, żeby zaczęła opowiadać mu o omenach śmierci i złym losie jaki go czeka. Choć w zasadzie znał te wszystkie „wróżby" na pamięć. Nie zdarzyło się nigdy tak, że usłyszał od tej wariatki inne słowa, niż zapowiedź jego rychłej śmierci.  
Zaczął pośpiesznie zbierać czasopisma które przeglądał, odkładając je niedbale na półki. Jedyne co teraz pragnął, to wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej. Nie musiał długo czekać, żeby usłyszeć jej dalszą gadkę.

- Może mi nie uwierzysz chłopcze, ale ostatnio coraz częściej moje Wewnętrzne Oko odbiera negatywne sygnały. Od dawna mam przeczucie, ze coś krąży po Hogwarcie. Obawiam się, że mogą zacząć nas niepokoić jakieś złe duchy. Tak wyczuwam złą aurę – owinęła się szczelniej szalem głęboko wzdychając – Oczywiście, ja wiem jak należy postępować, obawiam się jedynie o los tej placówki i jej uczniów. A zwłaszcza o twój mój drogi, kto raz zobaczył Ponuraka, ten musi czekać, aż po niego nie przyjdzie - Harry przestał składać gazety i uważnie się jej przypatrywał.

- Sądzi pani, że coś krąży po zamku? - zapytał z ciekawością. Wiedział co, a raczej kto to może być, ale jakoś nie wierzył, że stara Sybilla mogła o tym wiedzieć. Zazwyczaj wypowiadała trafne przepowiednie, jednak było to wtedy, gdy sama nie była tego świadoma, a później o całym zajściu nie pamiętała. Stąd Potter miał wątpliwości, czy mówi ona prawdę, czy też znowu próbuje go nastraszyć.

- Tak, dokładnie tak jest chłopcze. Moje obawy potwierdziły się przed chwilą. Jak co dzień wróżyłam sobie z fusów i zauważyłam, że przybrały one kształt kruka. To bardzo zły omen moje drogie dziecko. Och, ale gdybyś tylko chodził na moje zajęcia na pewno byś o tym wiedział. Może spróbowałabym ci w jakiś sposób pomóc.

- Ale to przecież to były pani fusy a nie moje – Harry był wyraźnie rozdrażniony. Ta kobieta nigdy nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby opowiadać o tych bzdurach.

- Ależ ja myślałam wtedy o tobie mój chłopcze i to się liczy. Wiem dobrze jaki jesteś ważny w historii walki przeciwko czarnej magii, więc postanowiłam zatroszczyć się o ciebie i udzielać ci pomocy, chociaż w ten skromny z mojej strony sposób, ale uwierz mi, bardziej owocnie niż mógłbyś to sobie wyobrazić.

- Dziękuję za troskę, ale powinna się pani w końcu zatroszczyć o siebie – wyciągnął zza szaty przewieszony na rzemyku amulet i podstawił go Sybilli pod nos.

- O, proszę! Mnie chroni ten amulet – skłamał, nie wierzył przecież w takie bzdury, ale może w ten sposób ta wariatka się od niego odczepi - jest przeciw złym duchom, więc nie musi się pani o mnie martwić - Trelawney wydała odgłos zaskoczenia, jednak szybko odkaszlnęła.

- Ach tak, oczywiście widziałam wcześniej zmianę twojej postawy w stosunku do roli amuletów i talizmanów, och, ale gdyby to tylko mogło zagwarantować ci choć większą szansę... Nic i nikt nie uchroni cię lepiej jak moje wsparcie mój drogi – zacisnęła swoją dłoń na jego ręce, w której nadal trzymał kamień – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się wtedy ucieszyłam. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później tak się stanie, moje Wewnętrzne Oko nigdy się nie myli – poklepała go po ramieniu, poprawiła chusty na szyi i już miała się oddalić, kiedy zerknęła na zdjęcia i puchary, które oglądał wcześniej Harry - Czyż to nie córka Cyrusa Farela, nowego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią? - wzięła do ręki fotografię, na której uśmiechało się kilku uczniów Hogwartu, trzymających w rękach małe statuetki – Biedaczka, krążyło nad nią prawie tak samo kiepskie fatum jak nad tobą mój drogi. Zawsze pamiętam takie fatalne przypadki. Niestety, ona w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ostatecznie nie posłuchała moich rad – zrobiła skwaszoną minę i zacmokała kiwając głową.

- A co się stało?

- Zawsze była kłótliwa, arogancka i zbyt pewna siebie, strasznie rozpuszczone dziecko. W końcu uciekła z domu i słuch po niej zaginął. Wyznawała dziwną filozofię życia. Obawiam się że nie skończyła najlepiej i dopadła ją śmierć. Tak mi podpowiada moje Wewnętrzne Oko. Wielka szkoda, a taka była zdolna.

- A czy wie pani dlaczego uciekła?

- Tak zadecydowało jej przeznaczenie, ono każe nam robić rzeczy z których sensu nie zdajemy sobie sprawy, nie mamy na nie wpływu - odłożyła fotografię i ponownie poprawiła szal – Przyjdź kiedyś do mojej pracowni chłopcze, powróżę ci z kryształowej kuli i postaram ci się jakoś pomóc w sprawie twego nieprzyjemnego losu.

Harry uniósł brwi. Ta kobieta wzbudzała w nim zdecydowaną antypatię. Jak zwykle na każdym kroku, musiała mu powiedzieć, że to jest cud, ze on w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Na dodatek stracił cały dzień, a jedyne czego się dowiedział to, że córka Farela ociekła z domu. Po co w ogóle się tym interesował? Jest przecież prawie pewny, ze ona nie ma raczej z tą całą sprawą nic wspólnego. Harry próbował to sobie wmówić, jednak przeczucie nadal nie dawało mu spokoju.

- Powinieneś zająć się tym co zobaczyłeś i sprawą Malfoya – szepnął, gdy Trelawney zniknęła mu z oczu. Ogarnął pozostałe rzeczy i ruszył w stronę działu ksiąg zakazanych, sprawdzić jaka księgę przeglądał w nocy Malfoy. Dotarł do odpowiedniego działu i zaczął się rozglądać, szukając po grzbietach oprawy z głową czegoś co wtedy przypominało zwierzę z rogami. Po kilku minutach znalazł egzemplarz, który wydawał mu się znajomy: "Niewykrywalne Trucizny".

- Czy masz odpowiednią zgodę chłopcze na przeglądanie tego działu? - zaczepiła go bibliotekarka - nie? No to musisz stąd znikać, zresztą już zamykam. Uciekaj, no już.

Bez słowa wyszedł z biblioteki, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali. Dopiero teraz zaczął odczuwać potworny głód. Korytarze zatłoczone były teraz chmarą uczniów, przewijających się we wszystkie strony. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Harry dostrzegł, że za oknem zapadał już zmierzch. Ile musiał spędzić godzin w tej bibliotece? W ciągu tego całego czasu Malfoy mógł wprowadzić w życie swój podejrzany plan, podczas gdy on nic przeciw temu nie zdziałał. Pogrążony w myślach, głodny Harry przemierzał szybko zamek, kiedy tylko znalazł się na schodach usłyszał za sobą głuchy odgłos. Obejrzał się za siebie, żeby zobaczyć leżącego pod jego stopami Nevilla.

- Ledwie zdążyłem, musiałem skoczyć i chyba coś sobie złamałem – powiedział szybko łapiąc oddech i rozcierając sobie prawą dłoń. Harry pomógł mu wstać – Wołałem cię od czwartego piętra, chyba mnie nie słyszałeś – wydyszał.

- Czemu nie zaczekałeś na następne schody? Przecież mogłeś spaść.

- No tak, nie pomyślałem o tym – Harry był zaskoczony, że niekiedy Neville podejmuje dziwaczne decyzje. Kiedy chciał potrafił być dzielny, jeśli można tym nazwać skok na wiszące w powietrzu schody.

- Dlaczego nie byłeś dziś na zajęciach? - zapytał wciąż zdyszany Neville.

- Musiałem coś załatwić.

- Oj, to chyba poważne, nie? - nachylił się - Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Sam Wiesz Kim? - wyszeptał.

- Nie, ale było to poważne, miałem...Eee skończyć na jutro ten referat dla Snape'a - skłamał. Skorzystał z okazji, że schody się zatrzymały więc nie spojrzał Neville'owi w oczy. Rozdzielili się przy drzwiach prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali.

- Sorry Neville, ale muszę znaleźć Hermionę, musi mi pomóc w zakończeniu - ruszył pośpiesznie wzdłuż stołów nie patrząc już na Longbottona.

- To nie możemy uścisnąć razem? - Harry udał, że nie dosłyszał już tego pytania, był zbyt zajęty swoimi sprawami. Po chwili znalazł Hermionę, siedziała naprzeciwko Rona z którym o czymś rozmawiała. Gdy ten zobaczył Harry'ego, wstał szybko zabierając kromkę ze swojego talerza i skierował się do wyjścia z sali, Hermiona próbowała go zatrzymać. Nie wyglądała na zachwyconą, tym nagłym pojawieniem się Harry'ego.

- Gdzieś ty był? - zapytała ostro, akcentując coraz mocniej każde słowo – Nie było cię na zaklęciach i transmutacji. Wychodziłam z siebie. I tak mam wystarczająco dużo pracy, żeby cię jeszcze pilnować, bo Ron oczywiście tyłka nie ruszył. Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłam, gdzie zniknąłeś na ten czas? Szukałam chyba wszędzie, co ty sobie w ogóle myślałeś? - wypowiedziała to wszystko bardzo szybko, na jednym wdechu, ze świstem wypuściła ze złości powietrze. Harry zajął miejsce Rona. Odsunął na bok jego talerze i nałożył sobie olbrzymią ilość tostów, jajecznicy i pasztecików. Hermiona siedziała z założonymi rękoma, ściśniętymi ustami i wpatrywała się w niego ostro.

- Byłem w bibliotece – powiedział niewzruszony. Najważniejszy był teraz dla niego posiłek. Zatopił zęby w toście i poczuł jak wraca do życia. Spojrzał wreszcie na Hermione, miała otwarte ze zdziwienia usta. Tego się spodziewał, że nie przyszłoby jej nigdy do głowy, żeby go tam szukać.

- Co? Po co? – zapytała wyraźnie zaskoczona.

- Przepraszam cię na chwilę, daj mi coś zjeść. Od wczoraj nic nie ruszyłem.

W ciągu kolejnych piętnastu minut wysłuchiwał co stracił nie przychodząc na zajęcia, oraz najczarniejsze scenariusze, które towarzyszyły myślom Hermiony, gdy nie mogła go odszukać.

- W dormitorium pusto, szukałam cię po wszystkich salach, wysłałam nawet Jęczącą Martę na zwiady, żeby zobaczyła czy jesteś w męskich łazienkach. Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażałeś nic mi nie mówiąc? - był zaskoczony jej troską.

- Czemu tak się mną przejmowałaś? Co miałem, zniknąć z zamku?

- Pytasz się czemu się przejmuję? Nie powinieneś nigdy takich rzeczy mówić i nie udawaj, że nie wiesz nic o tajnych wyjściach z zamku.

- Już dobra, wystarczy, koniec, Ok?

- Wcale nie wystarczy. No więc czego tam szukałeś? Skoro nie raczyłeś się z tego powodu pokazywać nikomu na oczy przez cały dzień?

- Wybacz, ale na razie nie mogę ci wszystkiego powiedzieć, obiecałem Dumbledoreowi.

- O czym nie możesz mi powiedzieć? - ściszyła głos i rozejrzała się wokół czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje – coś poważniejszego od Harkruksów?

- Naprawdę, nie teraz Hermiono – przełknął ostatni kawałek kanapki. Zastanawiał się czy jednak czegoś jej nie zdradzić, przegryzł wargi – kiedy zobaczyłem Voldemorta...

- Ciii, wiesz co? Jednak porozmawiajmy o tym gdzie indziej, ludzie zaczynają się schodzić – wstali od stołu. Harry wypił jeszcze kilka dużych łyków soku i zagarnął do kieszeni kilka pasztecików. Ruszyli do wyjścia, przedzierając się przez gromadę uczniów. Kątem oka Harry zauważył Malfoya, kiedy przechodzili przez zwartą grupę ślizgonów. Przez jednego z nich został uderzony łokciem w żebra. Hermiona w porę zdołała go odciągnąć, aby nie wdał się on w jakąś bójkę.

- Daj spokój, nie dawaj im tej satysfakcji.

- Jeżeli uważasz, że znoszenie oszczerstw i przyjmowanie ciosów jest oznaką dojrzałości, to ja to widzę inaczej.

- Chodź wreszcie – znaleźli się w holu.

- Ostatnio jesteś bardzo nerwowa – powiedział dosadnie Harry.

- Och, przestań – mógłby jednak przysiąc, że w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, wytarła je szybko skrajem szaty i wbiegła na schody – Choć szybciej, na pierwszym piętrze zawsze jest otwarta klasa od mugoloznawstwa.

Nim Harry zdołał ją zatrzymać wpadła do sali. Wszedł za nią, teraz już z trudem powstrzymywała płacz.

- Nie przejmuj się mną, powiedz mi lepiej, co dokładnie zobaczyłeś.

- Hermono, co się z tobą dzieje?

- Nie, nic takiego, po prostu jestem już tym wszystkim trochę zmęczona, nie wiem czy dam rade z tymi wszystkimi przedmiotami, z niczym nie mogę zdążyć na czas. Chociaż ty z Ronem macie już jakiś cel i chcecie być aurorami. Ja nie wiem co chcę robić, czym się w przyszłości zajmować, czuję się jakbym marnowała czas – otarła oczy rękawem. Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że wyglądała na zaniedbaną i bardzo wyczerpaną. Potargane włosy zachodziły na opuchnięte, podkrążone oczy. Nie wyglądała najlepiej. Harry tak był zajęty rozmyślaniem nad sprawami dotyczącymi Voldemorta, że nie zauważył w jakim kiepskim stanie znajduje się ostatnio jego przyjaciółka.

- Usiądź – podsunął jej krzesło, nie wiedział co ma robić, więc podał jej w rękę pasztecik, zaczęła go bardzo wolno jeść, żeby tylko powstrzymać płacz. – Po prostu zrezygnuj z jakiegoś przedmiotu albo porozmawiał choćby z McGonagall na pewno ci coś doradzi. A co ja ci mogę powiedzieć? Wiem, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzisz, jesteś najzdolniejszą czarownicą jaką znam, za cokolwiek się zabierzesz wykonasz to perfekcyjnie.

- Nie, ja czuję że jest coś – kiwała przecząco głową – co muszę robić, jeszcze nie wiem co, ale mam takie dziwne przeczucie – Harry wpatrywał się w nią z niepokojem, chciałby żeby była szczęśliwa, ale nie wiedział jak mógłby jej pomóc – Jaka ja jestem głupia! – jej głos zrobił się nagle stanowczy. Zaczęła powracać dawna Hermiona, poważna i rzeczowa – Myślę tylko o sobie, a przecież wiem, jak nieciekawie sprawy mają się z tobą i Sam-Wiesz-Kim. To jest teraz priorytet, a nie moja droga zawodowa. Jestem zbyt wielką egoistką.

- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, jaką mógłbym posądzić o egoizm. Uważam, że za bardzo się mną przejmujesz. To przede wszystkim ja mam się tym zająć, Dumbledore powiedział mi, że to jest przede wszystkim moja misja. Już wystarczająco mi pomogłaś, powinnaś właśnie zacząć myśleć trochę o sobie. Nie chciałbym, żebyś przeze mnie marnowała swoje życie.

- Nawet tak nie mów.

- ... Ani straciła szansę na karierę.

- Ani przez ciebie, ani przez nikogo dla mnie ważnego nigdy nic nie zmarnuję. Nie wolno ci tak nawet myśleć. Jeśli moja pomoc choć trochę ułatwi przywrócić lepszy świat bez Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, to wystarczy. Jeśli wszyscy będą bezpieczni to wtedy będę szczęśliwa.

- Hermiono jesteś niezwykła. Jeśli poznasz kiedyś kogoś, z kim spędzisz resztę życia, to będzie to największy szczęściarz na Ziemi. A ja naprawdę sobie poradzę, doceniam twoją pomoc i zawszę będę ją doceniać, ale najwyższy czas, żebyś pomyślała o sobie. Przez to przecież nie staniesz się żadną egoistką. Wątpię, żeby kiedykolwiek ci to groziło. A nie chciałbym żeby moja najlepsza przyjaciółka nie była w pełni szczęśliwa – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. Ale znów zaczęła kiwać głową.

- Powiesz wreszcie co takiego zobaczyłeś?

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę.

- Jeśli jest to powiązane z tym, o czym obiecałeś nie mówić, to do niczego nie będę cię zmuszała.

- Jest coś, co mogę zdradzić – dodał po chwili namysłu. Zastanawiał się jak ubrać to w słowa – Widziałem wnętrze jakiegoś dużego pokoju, dość bogaty, tak myślę. On, to znaczy ja, bo widziałem tak jakby oczami Voldemorta, wszedł do tego pomieszczenia szczęśliwy, a raczej podekscytowany. Był tam też Glizdogon, wspomnieli coś o Farelu...

- Farelu? O naszym nauczycielu? Byli tam jeszcze inni śmierciożercy?

- Raczej tak – Harry milczał przez jakiś czas wpatrując się w podłogę, nie mógł przecież powiedzieć Hermionie nic o Nauthiz – On, Farel, był chyba w coś zamieszany poprzednim razem, miał jakieś powiązania z Voldemortem, nie wiem na czym to polegało, ale na pewno musieli się znać. A teraz Voldemort chciał się czegoś pozbyć i powiedzieli, że tym razem nie będą przeszkadzać Farelowi, żeby to wyglądało „naturalnie" - spojrzał na Hermionę, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiała. – Sądzę – dodał Harry. - Że Dumbledore błędnie ocenił niektórych ludzi, nie chodzi mi tu o Farela, ale o kogoś innego powiązanego z zakonem. Bo ten ktoś też tam był i on rozmawiał o tym wszystkim z Voldemortem.

- „Nie będą mu przeszkadzać"?

- Tak, co o tym myślisz?

- Trudno mi cokolwiek o tym powiedzieć, skoro nie możesz mi zdradzić ważnych do tego szczegółów. Pewnie masz swoje przepuszczenia, ale uważam, że... Hmmm, nie wiesz może czy profesor Farel nie wykonywał kiedyś czegoś dla Zakonu? - Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami – Jeśli tak było, wówczas mógł przeszkodzić w czymś ważnym śmierciożercom, a oni usiłowali go przed tym powstrzymać. Hmm... trudno mi powiedzieć, ty pewnie wiesz na ten temat więcej. Ale uważam, że teraz Sam-Wiesz-Kto pozwoli mu na współpracę z Zakonem, żeby, no nie wiem... żeby nie wzbudzać jakich podejrzeń, żeby myśleli że wszystko idzie po ich myśli, a tymczasem... Och! - podskoczyła na krześle – Harry, uważasz że w Zakonie może znajdować się jakiś zdrajca? - Harryego zatkało, wiedział że Hermiona jest inteligentna, ale teraz był zaskoczony jej niezwykłą błyskotliwością. Wszystko zaczynało mu się pomału układać w głowie. Pogląd o zdrajcy pasował teraz jak ulał! Wiedział też o kogo może chodzić. Ten stuknięty blondyn tam był, więc musiało mieć to powiązanie zresztą Nauthiz, a zwłaszcza z tamtym... Musiał koniecznie porozmawiać z Syriuszem, przecież on teraz przebywał z jednym z nich pod jednym dachem, coś złego może się stać w każdej chwili. Nagle coś się Harryemu przypomniało, tak to miałoby teraz sens.

- Jego córka – powiedział podekscytowany, uśmiech triumfu pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- Czyja córka?

- Farel miał córkę, podobno zaginęła. Pewnie Voldemort chciał go mieć po swojej stronie, więc kazał ją porwać i pewnie Farel odmówił współpracy, więc ją zabili. Dlatego teraz zgodził się pracować dla Zakonu, żeby się zemścić na śmierciożercach! – uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, wszystko zaczęło do siebie pasować.

- Harry? – zapytała z niepokojem Hermiona – Ale, ty chyba nie myślisz, że to on, mógłby być tym zdrajcą, to by oznaczało, że...

- Nie – wpadł jej w słowo - To na pewno nie on. Wiem kto to jest. Dlatego muszę porozmawiać jak najszybciej z Dumbledorem – spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Przypomniało mu się, że przecież podpisywali jakieś "umowy", rzucali z nimi jakieś zaklęcia i nie wiadomo co jeszcze. Poczuł mdłości na samą myśl w jaki sposób zakładali na nim pieczęć. Uczucie kiedy te znaki ze zwojów pergaminu wchłaniane były do wnętrza jego dłoni było okropne. A jeśli teraz okazać by się miało, że to zwykłe oszustwo? Poczuł ogromną wściekłość. Jednak, było to dziwne, że Dumbledore niczego dotąd nie zauważył, przecież już wtedy mogli rzucić jakieś czarnomagiczne zaklęcia i klątwy, nie tylko na nich wszystkich, nawet na Dursleyów. A teraz znali tak dużo sekretów i planów Zakonu, że bez trudu mogli poinformować o wszystkim Voldemorta. Harry'ego przepełniała teraz prawdziwa nienawiść.

- Ale najpierw muszę pogadać z Syriuszem – stwierdził lodowatym tonem. Ruszył szybko do drzwi.

- Co? A co ma on ma z tym wspólnego?

Kiedy złapał za klamkę uwiesiła się jego ramienia.

- Chwila. Harry zaczekaj, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy! - oboje wypadli na korytarz, wprost na zaskoczonego Rona, który nie wiadomo skąd się tam akurat wziął. Weasley zrobił nagle taką minę, jakby ktoś wylał na niego coś śmierdzącego.

- „Jeszcze nie skończyliście", tak? Ukrywacie się za moimi plecami, żebym nic nie wiedział. No, to nie będę wam obojgu zdrajcy przeszkadzał! - ruszył szybko przed siebie zaciskając z wściekłości pięści.

- Co? - Harry był wyraźnie zdezorientowany, po chwili znów przepełniła go złość - Co ty sobie wyobraziłeś idioto? - krzyknął za nim.

Zaskoczona całkowicie Hermiona otworzyła tylko z niedowierzaniem usta.

- No nie – wyszeptała i ukryła powoli twarz w dłoniach.

Teraz to w najbliższym czasie, Harry już zupełnie nie mógł liczyć na jakiekolwiek porozumienie się z Ronem. A teraz spotka to także najprawdopodobniej Hermionę. Głupio mu było teraz ją tak tu zostawiać, ale musiał już iść. Bynajmniej nie chodziło tu o zatrzymanie i porozmawianie z Ronem.

- Jeszcze sam do nas podejdzie, zobaczysz. Nie przejmuj się tym dupkiem. Przepraszam cię Hermiono, ale naprawdę muszę porozmawiać z Syriuszem. Inaczej wszystko przepadnie - nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegł w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Szybko znalazł się pod portretem prowadzącym do Pokoju Wspólnego.

- In vino veritas.

- Dobrze mówisz – pozdrowiła go Druga Dama podnosząc w górę kieliszek i odsłaniając przejście.

Harry wszedł szybko przez dziurę pod portretem. Ominął grupkę rozgadanych gryfonów i wbiegł do swojego dormitorium. Było całkowicie puste, jedynie ropucha Neville'a leżąca na stoliku nocnym zwróciła ku niemu swą głowę.

Otworzył w impetem swój kufer, przewrócił go i wysypał całą jego zawartość na podłogę. Przekopując się przez warstwę książek, starych skarpetek i koszul, znalazł wreszcie to czego szukał, zawinięte w szary papier fragmenty dwustronnego lusterka, jakie kiedyś podarował mu jego ojciec chrzestny.  
Wziął w rękę też mapę Huncwotów, żeby przekonać się, czy nikt się tutaj nie ukrywa. Na planie, w dormitorium odnalazł tylko kropkę podpisaną jego imieniem i nazwiskiem.  
Podniósł fragment lusterka do twarzy.

- Syriusz Black – powiedział wyraźnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło. Czyżby Syriusz nie miał go przy sobie? W sumie Harry mógł się tego spodziewać. Chyba, że już coś złego się stało. Ta myśl zaczynała go dręczyć coraz bardziej. Kiedy zrezygnowany stracił nadzieję na porozumienie się w ten sposób ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, usłyszał swoje imię.

- Harry? - spojrzał w fragment lustra i spostrzegł przyglądające się mu oczy Syriusza i fragment jego twarzy. Potter nadal był na niego zły, ale i tak strasznie się ucieszył, kiedy zobaczył swojego ojca chrzestnego całego i zdrowego.

- Cześć – próbował się uspokoić – muszę cię o coś zapytać.

- Oczywiście, pytaj o co tylko chcesz, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że w końcu chcesz ze mną porozmawiać. Dobrze, że wtedy dałem ci to lustro, zastanawiałem się długo, czy go przypadkiem nigdzie nie zgubiłeś, bo jeszcze ani razu przez nie nie rozmawialiśmy.

- Nie – wpadł mu w słowo – posłuchaj, jest coś ważnego, na pogadanki nie mam czasu. Słuchaj, jesteś teraz sam? Nie chcę żeby ktoś podsłuchiwał.

- Jestem teraz sam w pokoju – w jego głosie słychać było rozczarowanie - Co się dzieje? Przecież nic poważnego nie powinno ci grozić w Hogwarcie.

- Okej. U mnie wszystko okej. Ale nie o mnie. Jak tobie się żyje, masz jakieś problemy? Odkąd wróciłem do zamku, czy wydarzyło się coś podejrzanego? - był zdenerwowany, bardzo szybko zadawał pytania, tak jakby każda sekunda zwłoki miała doprowadzić do tragedii.

- Naprawdę wszystko okej? Wydajesz się strasznie zdenerwowany. A to już prędzej ja powinienem zadawać ci takie pytania, Harry. Moje życie nie jest teraz zbyt emocjonujące, odkąd mam zakaz opuszczania tego domu, nie mogę się wykazać w pracy dla Zakonu. Chciałbym się stąd wyrwać, bezczynność mnie strasznie męczy.

- Nie zaczynaj znowu! Masz tam siedzieć i kropka! Jeśli znowu coś...

- Nic mi się nie stanie.

- Obiecaj, że się nigdzie teraz nie ruszysz!

- Mną nie powinieneś się martwić.

- Obiecaj!

- W porządku obiecuję – odpowiedział niechętnie.

- Dobra teraz najważniejsze. Wiesz gdzie jest może Dumbledore?

- Hmm... Nie pojawia się często w Hogwarcie, co? Na zebraniach wspomniał coś kiedyś, że ma bardzo pilne sprawy do załatwienia, ale później chyba zlecił to komuś innemu. Jednak, zauważyłem, że sytuacja znowu zaczęła się powtarzać i znika na dłuższe okresy czasu. Bardzo rzadko przychodzi też na zebrania. Mamy je co trzy dni, a do miesiąca ani razu się nie pojawił. Przyszedł tu tylko raz na kilka minut, ale nie na zebranie. Nie widziałem go wtedy. O jego wizycie dowiedziałem się od Tonks.

- Czy to wtedy, znaczy się, kiedy przyszedł Dumbledore, to coś się zmieniło? Na przykład ten... Arret, zaczął częściej siedzieć na Grimmauld Place?

- Ymm... Całkiem możliwe. Tak, to chyba wtedy się zaczęło.

- A jednak – powiedział raczej sam do siebie - Jak Dumbledore się pojawi, to powiedz mu, żeby się ze mną natychmiast skontaktował. To sprawa życia i śmierci.

- Na litość boską, Harry co się tam dzieje?

- Na pewno jesteś teraz sam?

- Tak, jestem w gabinecie, muszę powywalać niepotrzebne rzeczy. Odkąd pozbyliśmy się Stworka, mogę już bez przeszkód pozbywać się starych pamiątek rodzinnych, bez obawy, że znów na nie trafie schowane w jakiejś śmierdzącej dziurze.

- Kto jeszcze jest w domu?

- Tonks.

- E? Znowu? Chyba bardzo często tam przesiaduje.

- Tak, często wpada. Przyjęła teraz całkowicie na siebie warty Moody'ego, bo on całkowicie odmówił przychodzenia i pojawia się tylko na zebraniach. Właśnie dzisiaj przypada jedno z nich.

- Dobra, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Macie uważać. Niech Tonks już nie przychodzi, niech Dumbledore wyśle cię gdzieś indziej. Mówiłeś, że dostałeś po swoim wujku dom, niech cię tam przeniosą.

- Co, co? Że jak?

- Ja widziałem. Znów rozbolała mnie blizna, widziałem znów Voldemorta.

Syriusz zmrużył oczy, słuchał uważnie

- Czy Farel pracował kiedyś dla zakonu?

- On ma coś wspólnego z tym, żebym przeniósł się z Grimmauld Place? Ten Cyrus Farel?

- Niezupełne, ale tak, o niego chodzi.

- Nie wiem nic na ten temat. Nie należał oficjalnie do Zakonu. Kilkanaście lat temu, nie przychodził na zebrania, nie uczestniczył z nami wspólnie w jakichkolwiek zadaniach. Nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo, ale być może, że Dumbledore angażował go do pracy bez naszej wiedzy, podobno znali się wcześniej, ale ja go nigdy przedtem nie spotkałem.

- Hę? Nie znałeś go?

- Nie. Poznałem go dopiero kilka tygodni temu, gdy wróciłem do tego domu. Zaczął mi przyrządzać lekarstwa, żebym wreszcie stanął na nogi. Azbakan i ukrywanie się gdzie popadnie zupełnie wyniszczyło mój organizm. A eliksiry, które piłem niewiele wcześniej wzbudzały jego pewne obawy.

- Więc jak... – Teraz to musiał porozmawiać z Dumbledorem jeszcze szybciej.

- Co z tą blizna?

- A tak, widziałem jakby oczami Voldemorta. Był bardzo zadowolony, bo... był tam ten czubek, ten blondyn i chyba, to jest na pewno pracują razem – Syriusz nie odpowiedział – Przyszedł, bo Voldemort coś od niego chciał. Posłał po niego Glizdogona. I tamten Sane, czy jak mu tam było powiedział coś takiego: „Tym razem mamy nie powstrzymywać Farel?". A Voldemort odpowiedział, że „nie" i, że „cena nie gra roli", więc się zgodzili i wypili za „wytępienie robactwa". Syriuszu, Dumbledore wynajął Nauthiz, a oni pracują dla Voldemorta. Trzeba powiadomić...

- Jesteś pewny, że to co widziałeś było prawdziwe? - przerwał mu Syriusz.

- Raczej tak. Tak, na pewno. Ja nigdy więcej nie widziałem tego pomieszczenia, więc nie uważam, żeby to było złudzenie, które przekazał mi Voldemort.

- Tak samo prawdziwe jak wtedy, gdy zobaczyłeś mnie w Sali Przepowiedni? - Harry zaskoczony był oschłą reakcją swojego ojca chrzestnego - Uważasz, że Voldemort po tym wszystkim, pozwoliłby ci na wtargniecie do jego umysłu? Był tam ktoś jeszcze?

- Nie, rozpoznałem tylko tego czubka. Ja... ej, zaraz! Przecież sobie tego wszystkiego nie wymyśliłem. Powiedziałem ci dokładnie to, co widziałem. A jeśli jest to tak poważna sprawa, to wszystkim wam grozi niebezpieczeństwo. A zwłaszcza jeśli Dumbledore niczego nie zauważył. Na dodatek rzucili na mnie, na Zakon i na moje wujostwo zaklęcia, o których nic nie wiem! Nie mogę być nawet pewny, że nic złego się po nich nie stanie. Jeśli zdradzili, a jestem tego pewny, to uważam to za najważniejszą sprawę, żeby cię ostrzec. Muszę się też jak najszybciej zobaczyć z Dumbledorem, żeby i jemu wszystko opowiedzieć.

- To nie możliwe – dodał po chwili namysłu Syriusz, lekko załamanym głosem.

- ?

- Gdyby, jak mówisz zdradzili, wiedzielibyśmy o tym, nie zapominaj, co podpisywaliście.

- A skąd ta pewność, że na pewno podpisywalibyśmy dokładnie to, co uważasz? Może nas oszukali, a ta „umowa" a raczej jej zerwanie nie przyniosłoby zupełnie żadnych konsekwencji. Oczywiście, jeśli najpierw okazałoby się, że to wszystko to nie jedna wielka lipa. Zresztą o ile się nie mylę, tylko ja i on braliśmy w tym udział.

- Nie doceniasz Dumbledore'a. To potężny czarodziej, który nie dałby się nabrać na jakąś sztuczkę, nie jest też typem człowieka, którego można łatwo zwodzić.

- Sam mi powiedział, ze nie zna się na takiej magii. Zresztą, ten czarodziej, jest już stary i zbył łatwo ufa ludziom, którym nie powinien.

- Przestań tak mówić.

- A ty przestań go usprawiedliwiać. Dlaczego wszyscy tak się go boją, a Dumbledore mu ufa?

- Ach tak, więc teraz o to ci chodzi.

- Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego się go boją, co z nim jest? Widziałem jego dłonie, to nie jest zwykły człowiek. Jeszcze te oczy. Coś jest z nim nie tak, skoro się chciałeś się nim nawet zajmować.

- To nie ma tu nic do rzeczy – odpowiedział sucho Syriusz. Harry czuł, że trafił w czuły punkt.

- A może jednak ma? Wydaje mi się to bardzo podejrzane, skoro nawet Moody nie może znieść jego towarzystwa. I dlatego coś mi tu nie pasuje. Ci Nauthis znają dziwny rodzaj magii. A może oni wszyscy pracowali kiedyś dla Voldemorta, a teraz udają, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca i chcą współpracować z Zakonem. Nie! Oni pracowali dla Voldemorta kiedyś i robią to nadal. A teraz próbują zdobyć nasze zaufanie i zniszczyć organizację od środka. A wkręcili się, bo wiedzą że litościwy Dumbledore ich przyjmie, bo jeden z nich to twój zakichany syn!

- Wystarczy – odpowiedział chłodno Syriusz – jesteś wściekły tylko dlatego, bo uważasz że cię okłamywałem.

- Ja to naprawdę widziałem! Mówię kurna prawdę!

- Nie uważam, że kłamiesz. Ale jesteś negatywnie nastawiony właśnie z tego powodu.

W Harrym narastała wściekłość. Gdyby rozmawiali twarzą w twarz, „Wybraniec" na pewno by go teraz uderzył z całej siły.

- Powtarzam...

- Uspokój się. Przekażę twoje słowa Dumbledore'owi jeśli tylko go zobaczę – Harry wreszcie poczuł, że jego słowa odniosły jakiś skutek. W głosie Syriusza można było usłyszeć narastającą złość - Arret ostatnio nie wychodził z tego domu, ma zakaz od Dumbledore'a. Nie ma więc możliwości żeby widział się ze śmierciożercami. Oczywiście możliwe, że Sane to wszystko załatwiał, ale nie ma ku temu stu procentowej pewności. Być może była to część zaleceń Dumbledore'a. Najpierw to powinno się sprawdzić, zamiast od razu wydawać sądy, możliwe, że są błędne. Jeśli chcesz być w przyszłości aurorem powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Oczywiście rozważę to wszystko co mi powiedziałeś. Sam postaram się za chwilę zająć tą sprawą.

- A co Farel'em?

- Tak samo, spróbuję się dowiedzieć co tylko się da. Ty również możesz go zacząć obserwować, ale nic ponadto. Nie wychylaj się. Nie rzucaj też żadnych oskarżeń, jeżeli nie masz żadnej pewności. Oczywiście będę ostrożny.

- Syriuszu? - Harry usłyszał przytłumiony głos Tonks, a oczy Blacka zniknęły z pola widzenia, najwyraźniej przyszła do gabinetu - Cyrus do tej pory nie przysłał nowych dawek eliksiru, a został tylko tydzień. Wiesz, że się nie znoszą, ale wkrótce może się zrobić nieciekawie. Muszę lecieć do Hogwartu, żeby z nim pomówić, możesz...

Harry nic więcej nie słyszał. Wpatrywał się w zwykły kawałek lusterka w którym odbijała się jego własna twarz. Syriusz musiał w ten sposób zakończyć ich rozmowę. Ale czy na pewno? Czuł się bezsilny, że tkwi tu nie wiedząc co się dzieje w tej chwili w Londynie. Na dodatek nie mógł się skontaktować w żaden sposób z dyrektorem. A może, jakby załatwić taką samą drugą parę dwustronnych lusterek?

- Zaraz – szepnął do siebie Harry – „Nie znoszą się"? - natłok przypuszczeń zupełnie namieszał mu teraz w głowie – Eliksiry... - nie widząc co o tym myśleć zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż dormitorium. Jego przemyślenia przerwało nagłe szarpnięcie za drzwi. Do środka weszła osoba, której najmniej się teraz spodziewał i kogo nie chciał w tej chwili oglądać.

- No nie. Dzisiaj już zbyt często widziałem twoją gębę – warknął ze złością Ron Weasley.


	18. Rozdział 16: Rocznica śmierci

Rozdział 16: "Rocznica śmierci".

* * *

W Harrym, z każdym oddechem wzrastał poziom agresji. Miał ochotę z całej siły uderzyć Rona w twarz, lub potraktować go mało przyjemnym dla niego zaklęciem. Jak on śmiał unikać jego tylko dlatego, że po ostatnim meczu został usunięty z drużyny? To nie była samodzielna decyzja Wybrańca, cała drużyna i inni gryfoni nie chcieli go już więcej widzieć broniącego słupków. A teraz co gorsza, Ron podejrzewał go o jakieś schadzki z Hermioną.  
Harry zastanowił się nad sytuacją i wziął głęboki oddech. Nie chciał się z nim kłócić.  
- Słuchaj... – nie zdążył jednak dokończyć zdania, bo obok ucha świsnął mu pomarańczowy promień zaklęcia – ZDURNIAŁEŚ? Expelliarmus! – wściekłość wróciła. Rozbroił Rona i rzucił się na niego z pięściami. Obaj upadli na podłogę i zaczęli się zawzięcie okładać ciosami. Harry poczuł jak pięść Rona zatrzymuje się na jego nosie, nie pozostał mu dłużny i z łokcia uderzył Weasleya prosto w usta.  
Harry nie usłyszał krzyku Nevilla i innych gryfonów, którzy wbiegli do dormitorium zaciekawieni dobiegającym z niego harmiderem. Kto próbował ich rozdzielić sam zostawał wciągany w bójkę. Dopiero McGonagall zawołana przez Ginny, zdołała opanować sytuację przy pomocy zaklęcia zamrażającego.

- Naprawdę, nie mogę uwierzyć, że coś takiego w was wstąpiło! – groziła im palcem.  
- Przepraszam panią profesor, muszę zmienić opatrunek – pani Pomfrey podeszła do Rona, który siedział na łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym i zerwała mu okład zakrywający prawe oko.  
- Rzucił we w mnie zaklęciem! – usprawiedliwiał się Harry, którego opuchnięta twarz pokryta była jasnozieloną maścią.  
- To nie jest żadne usprawiedliwienie panie Potter, obaj zachowaliście się haniebnie. Wywołaliście bójkę na terenie szkoły, a tacy byli z was przyjaciele. Nie ominie was z tego powodu kara. Dla każdego po minus 20 punktów i szlaban, który później z wami omówię.  
- Mmyyy – zaprotestował Ron, który w ustach trzymał mnóstwo wacików, nasączonych płynem na odrost wybitych zębów.  
- Spójrzcie tylko na siebie! Co wyście sobie zrobili? To jest karygodne i zatrważające. Nie myślałam, że doczekam takiej chwili - McGonagall kiwała tylko głową z niedowierzaniem.  
Poczucie winy spadło na Harryego, ale nie mógł jakoś teraz wybaczyć Ronowi, że ten śmiał rzucić w niego zaklęciem. Zrobił tylko obrażoną minę i odwrócił się twarzą do ściany.  
- Nie wiem o co wam poszło, ale macie sobie wszystko wyjaśnić i się pogodzić. Nie będę znosić takiego zachowania, to przynosi wstyd wszystkim gryfonom, oczywiście też całej szkole. I tak mam już wystarczająco dużo obowiązków, niż pilnować was jeszcze, czy nie nabijacie sobie wzajemnie siniaków - wyszła wściekła powiewając za sobą swoją peleryną.

Harry położył się obolały na swoje szpitalne łóżko, z satysfakcją przysłuchiwał się jak Ron jęczy, gdy pani Pomfrey przykłada mu do oka nowy opatrunek.

- Zatrzymam was tu do wieczora, potem możecie wracać do swych dormitoriów. Dostaniecie na noc lekarstwa, więc jutro nie powinno być żadnych śladów.

Leżeli tak przez kilka godzin w jednej sali, nie odzywając się do siebie. Harry dotknął swojej twarzy; opuchlizna powoli zaczęła schodzić.

- Tutaj jesteście! - usłyszeli z progu głos Hermiony i zerwali się z miejsca - Cały zamek wie, że się biliście. Co wam strzeliło do łba? Czy wy faceci nie potraficie się dogadać? Zawsze na pierwszym miejscu stawiacie Quidditch i wszystko inne staje się nieważne? To chyba nie po to tyle razem przeliśmy ryzykując życiem, żebyście zaprzepaścili wszystko przez głupie usunięcie z drużyny.

- Myyymyy!

- Gdybyś był dobrym graczem to by cię nie wyrzucili. To nie była tylko decyzja Harryego, wszyscy mięli cię dość, nie obroniłeś ani jednego kafla. Chyba sam zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jak grasz? Nie można cię trzymać w drużynie tylko dlatego, że jesteś przyjacielem kapitana. Popraw się, a może znów pozwolą ci wrócić ty zakłamany egoisto.

- A cio robilaś ź nim szama w klasie, cio? - Ron wyciągnął sobie waciki z ust i zaczął seplenić - "jeście nie śkończyliśmy",""jeście nie śkończyliśmy" - naśladował Hermione.

- Nie skończyliśmy ROZMAWIAĆ! Gdybyś się tak nie dąsał i nie unikał Harryego, to byś wiedział o czym mówiliśmy idioto! Sam brałbyś w tym udział!

- Co tu się dzieje? Tu jest szpital, proszę zachować ciszę albo już teraz was stąd wyrzucę - pani Pomfrey wyłoniła się ze swojego gabinetu.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć proszę pani, już będę cicho.

- I akulat musieliście roźmawiać szami, zamknięci w puśtej klasie? - zapytał już ciszej, nie dający za wygraną Ron.

- A gdzie mieliśmy mówić o Sam Wiesz Kim? W pokoju pełnym gryfonów czy na lekcji?

- O Śam Wies Kim? - Weasley się wyraźnie speszył.

- Tak, właśnie o nim. Ale jeśli nadal mi nie wierzysz i zamierzasz nas unikać, to już jest twoja sprawa. Nie obchodzi mnie co zrobisz. Uważałam cię za innego człowieka, ale teraz widzę, że jesteś prawdziwym dupkiem, który dostrzega tylko czubek własnego nosa!

- Dobla, dobla. W poźądku. Wierzę wam. Źapomnijmy o tym - wcisnął sobie waciki z powrotem do ust i nakrył się kocem.

- Trzymam cię za słowo. Harry - zwróciła się do Pottera - a jak mi wytłumaczysz to, że się pobiliście? Czy wyście kompletnie powariowali? To śmierciożercy powinni być wrogami... Naprawdę jest mi was żal.

- Okej, wygrałaś. To się już nie powtórzy. Poniosło mnie.

Jeszcze wczoraj Harry nawet nie pomyślałby, że tak będzie wyglądał finał tej sprawy. W snach nie przypuszczał, że będzie siedział pogodzony z Ronem w skrzydle szpitalnym, ze zwichniętą ręką i opuchlizną na twarzy, która upodabniała go do buldoga. A po przeciwnej stronie leżeć miał Ron, z ogromnym siniakiem pod okiem i wybitymi przednimi zębami. Obaj obwiązani bandażami i wysmarowani maściami wyglądali naprawdę okropnie, w nos gryzł ich zapach smarowideł, które mieli na twarzy, ale przynajmniej w końcu się pogodzili. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie będzie już więcej takich konfliktów.

Następnego dnia, cała trójka: on, Ron i Hermiona po raz pierwszy po dłuższej przerwie zeszli razem na śniadanie.

- Ciekawy sposób na zawarcie zgody - zaśmiała się Ginny pamiętając o wczorajszej bójce - umocnicie ją, jak będziecie razem odrabiać szlaban. Wiecie już co dostaliście?

- Nie - Ron nakładał sobie łyżkę owsianki - nie będziemy się jej narzucać, może zapomniała? Była wczoraj trochę rozkojarzona.

- Nie liczyłabym na to.

Wszyscy woleli nie poruszać dalej tej kwestii, podobnie jak wyboru nowego obrońcy Gryffindoru. McGonagall wkrótce sama do nich podeszła. W poniedziałek wieczorem mieli sprzątać wszystkie schowki na pierwszym piętrze pod okiem Filcha.

- Poniedziałek wieczór? Jak tylko Malfoy się dowie, że ten stary woźny będzie nas pilnował, od razu to wykorzysta i będzie mógł knuć dalej bez przeszkód - Harry kontynuował swoje narzekania na Zielarstwie. Usiedli na końcu sali, zajęci przesadzaniem roślin przypominających małe, niebieskie kapusty, które gdy tylko się je dotknęło wydawały wysokie dźwięki zagłuszając wszystko w obrębie kilku metrów. Mogli więc rozmawiać bez obawy, że ktoś ich podsłucha.

- To czego on w końcu tam szukał, trucizny? Może zamierza w końcu ze sobą skończyć? Jak go ostatnio widziałem to nie wyglądał najlepiej. Nie docinał mi nawet z powodu meczu - Ron zakrył swoją doniczkę ścierką, kiedy ta zaczęła piszczeć - Gadałeś już z Dumbledorem?

- Nie - westchnął - pytałem też McGonagall. Jedyne co mi powiedziała, to że jak go tylko zobaczy to da mu znać że chciałem z nim rozmawiać. Nie wiem też, czy Malfoy dostał w końcu jakiś szlaban. Jedyne co widziałem, to jak Filch biegnie do biblioteki. Czy go złapał, to nie wiem.

- No to może uda nam się jakoś podpytać Filcha jak będziemy odbębniać szlaban? On lubi się chwalić swoim "sukcesami" zawodowymi.

- Malfoy to nic - odezwała się w końcu Hermiona - jeśli go złapali w środku nocy w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, to nie przymknęliby na to oka. A jeśli nawet udało mu się jakoś uciec Filchowi, to ty byś Harry opowiedział wszystko Dumbledore'owi. No, jeżeli ten się wkrótce pojawi na zamku. Bardziej martwi mnie to, co widziałeś - zniżyła głos i obejrzała się wokół upewniając się, że nikt ich nie słyszy - Oczywiście jeżeli to prawda i ktoś z Zakonu jest szpiegiem, to sytuacja nie wygląda różowo.

Powiedziałeś o tym chociaż McGonagall?

- Jeżeli do kolacji Dumbledore nie wróci, to wszystko jej opowiem.

- Powinieneś to zrobić od razu. Najlepiej będzie jak od razu po zajęciach do niej pójdziesz. A właśnie, po co potrzebna była ci rozmowa z Syriuszem?

Harry udał że jest zajęty odgarnianiem ziemi z doniczki, aby dobrać słowa.

- No bo, w końcu to w Londynie jest siedziba Zakonu. A Syriusz jest tam na miejscu i się nigdzie nie rusza. Więc mógłby opowiedzieć o tym Dumbledoreowi, jeżeli by przyszedł na zebranie.

- O ile się nie mylę, to chciałeś rozmawiać z nim jeszcze zanim poszedłbyś z tym do Dumbledore'a.

- No. Yyy, bo wiedziałem, że dyrektora nie ma w Hogwarcie, więc pomyślałem, że jest na Grimmauld Place. Zresztą, dawno nie rozmawiałem z Syriuszem, więc postanowiłem skorzystać z okazji i mieć jakąś wymówkę - skłamał. Hermiona wykrzywiła usta i nie przestając dodawać nawozu do rośliny, drążyła dalej temat.

- Zastanawia mnie coś jeszcze. Korzystanie z sieci Fiuu, zostało uniemożliwione, żeby ten dom był całkowicie nienanoszalny. Sowią pocztą byłoby zbyt uciążliwie i ryzykowne nawiązać szybko obustronny kontakt, więc jak się z nim skontaktowałeś?

- Dwustronnym lusterkiem... ja mam jedno, a Syriusz drugie - dodał widząc, że Hermionie nic to nie mówi - wystarczy, że wypowiem jego imię albo on moje i możemy ze sobą rozmawiać bez względu na odległość. Dostałem to od niego w zeszłym roku na święta.

- Ale fajne! To jest jeszcze lepsze niż twoje fałszywe galeony Hermiono. Mogliśmy tego używać gdy działała GD. Ej, nie wiesz może gdzie to można dostać?

- Harry... - Hermiona skończyła przesadzać rośliny i odłożyła doniczki do dużego kwietnika - to dlaczego, kiedy Umbridge zastępowała dyrektora, nie posłużyłeś się tym lusterkiem, żeby skontaktować się z Syriuszem, tylko musieliśmy się włamywać z narażeniem do jej gabinetu?

- Bo... - Harry zrobił się czerwony ze wstydu i wbił zakłopotany wzrok w podłogę - zapomniałem o tym prezencie. Znalazłem go na dnie kufra i odpakowałem jak już było po wszystkim.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego mieszaniną współczucia i niedowierzania.

- Ymm... No to dobrze, że wszystko i tak dobrze się skończyło - wtrącił się Ron - Gdybym ja dostał coś takiego i w porę nie wykorzystał, to nie mógłbym później na siebie spojrzeć do końca życia.

- Ah! - Hermiona podskoczyła jakby usiadła na czymś ostrym i zasłoniła sobie usta ręką.

- A tobie co?

- Harry, czy jak Syriusz z tobą rozmawiał w Londynie lub później, albo może udało ci się dowiedzieć od kogoś innego: w jaki sposób udało się go wydostać spod tego kamiennego łuku?

- Nie, nie wiem w jaki sposób. A co?

- A ciebie to jakoś nie zastanawia? Jak i komu się to udało?

Harry nie chciał nic mówić, zaczął więc przekładać roślinę do nowej doniczki. Już wiedział kto to zrobił, Dumbledore mu to zdradził. Ale w jaki sposób mu się to udało - nie miał zielonego pojęcia, też go to interesowało.

- Zastanawia, ale nic się nie dowiedziałem. Ale widząc twoja reakcję, tu już się pewnie wszystko wiesz na ten temat.

- Nie, nie zupełnie. Bo jak widzisz, po tym co się wydarzyło w Ministerstwie, no wiesz... po "wypadku" Syriusza, zaczęłam szperać w bibliotece. Przecież sam widziałeś, że nie dostał żadnym śmiertelnym urokiem, po prostu wpadł pod ten przeklęty łuk, a mimo to nie udało się go znaleźć czy dowiedzieć się co się z nim stało. No i znalazłam informację, że to coś, było wieki temu używane przy wykonywaniu wyroków śmierci. Kto przeszedł pod tą kotarą, umierał, nie zostawały nawet ciała.

- Łeee... - Ron się skrzywił - ale to już chyba lepsze niż pocałunek dementora, nie? Aż mi się zimno zrobiło.

- Czy ty Ron możesz przez chwilę pomyśleć? - Hermiona oburzyła się - przecież Syriusz wpadł pod tą zasłonę a teraz jest wśród żywych, chodzi, mówi, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie zastanawia was to? A ty Harry? Ciebie też to nie zdziwiło? Jak zobaczyłam razem z wami żywego Syriusza...

- No wiemy, straciłaś przytomność.

- Ron jesteś niepoważny!

- Wiedziałem, że on umarł, zaraz jak wpadł za zasłonę - spojrzeli na Harryego zaskoczeni - Lupin mi powiedział i zatrzymał przed tym, żebym tam za nim nie pobiegł. On musiał wiedzieć do czego służył dawniej ten łuk.

- Więc musimy się chyba wybrać do Dumbledore'a z kwiatami - Ron właśnie skończył pracę i zaczął ściągać rękawice - tylko on byłby w stanie tego dokonać. Jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie.

- Ron, nie da się wskrzesić nikogo. Żaden człowiek nie jest do tego zdolny. Żadne zaklęcie nie ożywi nikogo, a zwłaszcza jeżeli nie ma ciała!

- To jak to wytłumaczysz, co? Że widzieliśmy niezwykle realnego ducha, który teraz funkcjonuje tak jak każdy z nas, albo inferiusa? Albo ktoś opuścił się przez ten łuk, do świata zmarłych jak po linie? Nie żartuj. To dlatego ten łuk jest w komnacie tajemnic, bo wszystkiego o nim nie wiemy. Najwyraźniej była tam pewna luka i tylko Dumbledore jakimś super zaklęciem rozwalił to i Syriusz mógł wyjść stamtąd cały i zdrowy.

- Ron, naprawdę. Czy ty kiedykolwiek nauczysz się, że istnieją prawa, których czarodzieje nie są w stanie złamać?

- Ale wyjątek potwierdza regułę.

- Tu nie było żadnego wyjątku!

- KONIEC ZAJĘĆ! - pani Sprout przekrzyczała wszystkich - Odłóżcie je do kwietników, które macie za sobą. Jeżeli dobrze je przesadziliście to w przyszłym tygodniu powinny wydać owoce. Będziemy je zbierać. Do widzenia!

Wszyscy zebrali pośpiesznie swoje rzeczy i ruszyli w kierunku zamku. W drodze z cieplarni Ron nieustannie kłócił się z Hermioną.

- To jaka jest twoja opinia skoro jesteś taka mądra?

- To na pewno nie Dumbledore.

- Aha, jak na razie, to po prostu zwyczajnie nie chcesz przyznać mi racji, a sama nic nie potrafisz wymyślić. Ty po prostu uważasz, że ja zawszę się mylę, więc dla zwykłej zasady będziesz twierdzić, że tylko ty masz rację, a my jesteśmy głupi bo nie znamy wszystkich książek na pamięć. Lepiej pożycz od Harryego to dwustronne lusterko i sama zapytaj o to Syriusza.

- Och, bardzo mądry pomysł. "Cześć Syriuszu, a tak tylko chciałam cię zapytać, jak to się stało, że żyjesz, no bo widzisz, założyłam się o to z Ronem i jesteśmy tego bardzo ciekawi...".

- Jak ty nie chcesz tego zrobić, to ja go spytam.

- Jesteś śmieszny. Sama znajdę odpowiedź. Idę do biblioteki.

- Serio, ja go zapytam, jeszcze dzisiaj i zobaczysz, że to Dumbledore. O ile się zakładamy?

- Ron! Naprawdę, zaraz wyjdę z siebie!

- Oboje się przymknijcie! - wrzasnął na nich Harry - Nie pożyczę wam żadnego lusterka, jak sam by chciał, to by powiedział! - jeszcze tego by brakowało gdyby zaczęli się wypytywać. Od razu by się dowiedzieli, Harry tego nie chciał. W głębi nadal był wściekły na swego ojca chrzestnego.

- Bo ty wiesz, nie? Dlatego udajesz, że cię to nie interesuje.

- Nie, nie wiem Ron. Też chciałbym wiedzieć jak do tego doszło, ale nie mam teraz ochoty o tym z nim rozmawiać.

- To pokłóciliście się? Wtedy w Londynie? Dlatego chciałeś tak wcześnie wracać? O to poszło?

- Nie, nie o to. Zresztą na razie nie mogę wam o niczym powiedzieć, więc się nie dopytuj.

Nie odzywając się już do siebie, wchodzili po schodach prowadzących do wejścia do zamku. Właściwie, to Harry też był bardzo ciekawy, w jaki sposób udało się wyciągnąć Syriusza spod kamiennego łuku. Od dłuższego czasu nie dawało mu to spokoju. Sam Dumbledore powiedział mu pod koniec zeszłego roku szkolnego, że nie da się nikogo wskrzesić. Można jedynie pozostać na tym świecie, ale jako duch; co mogą tylko czarodzieje. Jeżeli dyrektor go nie okłamał, to dokonał tego ten cały Arret, który potrafił rzucać jakieś dziwne czary, na których podobno Dumbledore się nie zna. Stara magia prawie, że bez użycia różdżki.  
Może sam powinien spędzić trochę czasu w bibliotece, żeby czegoś na ten temat poszukać? No bo w jaki sposób można nie korzystać z różdżki?  
Nie wiedział tylko, od czego mógłby zacząć poszukiwania.

- O! Harry, Harry Potter! Tu jesteś! - z rozmyśleń wyciągnął go Colin, który podbiegł do nich po chwili gdy weszli do zamku - Szukałem cię od jakiegoś czasu.

- Colin? Ee, a po co?

- Tak właściwie to nie ja - wpatrywał się w Harryego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach w ministerstwie wielu patrzyło na niego jak na bohatera - Bo widzisz, przyszła tutaj jakaś ładna dziewczyna i zapytała gdzie cię może teraz znaleźć, to jej powiedziałem, że ja nie mam teraz zajęć, to cię sam poszukam.

- Ohoho, Harry, fanklub się powiększa - zaczął złośliwie Ron.

- Nie bądź cyniczny - skarciła go Hermiona.

- Oboje już przestańcie! Nie mówiła czego chciała? Była od nas z Gryffindoru, jak wyglądała?

- Nie, to nie była uczennica, ale młoda, miała takie kolorowe włosy - zaczął rękami machać nad głową, próbując zaprezentować fryzurę - powiedziała, że poczeka u McGonagall.

- O co może chodzić? Cholera - pomyślał Harry i ruszył na schody.

- Nie czekajcie na mnie, spotkamy się później - krzyknął do przyjaciół - Dzięki za wiadomość Colin.

- Nie ma sprawy, na mnie zawsze możesz polegać!

Myśli kołatały mu się w głowie. No bo, co ktoś mógł od niego chcieć. I kolorowe włosy? Znał tylko Tonks, ale co ona robiłaby teraz na zamku i po co chciałby z nim rozmawiać?  
Nie mylił się, w gabinecie McGonagall czekała na niego Nimfadora. Trochę się zmieniła od ostatniego czasu kiedy ją widział, pod rozpiętą szatą nosiła młodzieżowe mugolskie ubrania, nie dobrane tak fatalnie jak zwykle robili czarodzieje, sama też z siebie jakoś wyładniała. Zachowała też ostro różowy kolor włosów, które sięgały jej do ramion.

- O, jest już pan Potter - McGonagall wstała ze swojego wysokiego fotelu - to zostawię was na chwilę samych, muszę przygotować salę do zajęć - zanim wyszła wskazała jeszcze Harryemu krzesło na którym usiadł. Gdy tylko drzwi od gabinetu się zamknęły, Tonks wstała ze swojego miejsca i stanęła na wprost niego z rękami opartymi na biodrach. Wyglądała na wściekłą.

- Cze... cześć Tonks - zaczął nieśmiało - przed chwilą się do...

- COŚ TY MU POWIEDZIAŁ? - wpatrywała się w Harryego ze zmrużonymi oczami i zaciskała ze złości usta.

- Eee... komu?

- Och, nie udawaj Harry! Coś ty powiedział Syriuszowi? - nadal mówiła podniesionym tonem głosu - Jak udało ci się z nim porozumieć? A zresztą, to jest mało ważne.

Dopiero przed chwilą udało mi się z niego wyciągnąć, że z nim rozmawiałeś. Coś ty mu nagadał?

- Yyy...

- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co narobiłeś?

- A co ja takiego zrobiłem? - odzyskał głos, nie podobało mu się, że Tonks zaczyna go atakować - Opowiedziałem mu tylko, co zobaczyłem. A widziałem Voldemorta, bo znów rozbolała mnie blizna...

- I to wszystko?

- Wszystko? I to jest mało? - jeżeli miała zamiar nadal na niego naskakiwać to nie pozostanie jej dłużny. Chyba, że w końcu mu powie, co on niby takiego zrobił.

- I tylko mówiłeś mu o Sam Wiesz Kim?

- Tonks, czy możesz mi wreszcie wyjaśnić o co ci chodzi? Co ja niby narobiłem? Bo na razie tylko na mnie krzyczysz, a nie wiem z jakiego powodu.

Nimfadora wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała mu uważnie prosto w oczy.

- Co mu powiedziałeś o Yu?

- O kim?

- Nie bądź niemądry. A Arret to kto?

- Dlaczego "Yu"?

- Ja też nie lubię jak ktoś mówi do mnie po imieniu.

- Więc Yu to jest jego nazwisko?

- Nie. Nie jest. Nie zmieniaj tematu! Coś nagadał Syriuszowi?

Aż tak chciała wiedzieć? No to się dowie! Nie będzie pomijać niczego!

- Widziałem jak ten jego koleżka...

- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co się tam wczoraj działo? - Tonks go najwyraźniej nie słuchała - Poszłam tam do niego na górę, bo miałam już wychodzić coś pozałatwiać i chciałam się pożegnać, a on mi mówi, żebym tu posiedziała z 10 minut bo musi z nim pogadać. No to okej, w porządku. Ale po chwili słyszę jak Syriusz się wydziera z kuchni, cały się pienił jak tam dobiegłam. Prawie się nie pozabijali! Czy przypadkiem Dumbledore cię nie ostrzegał, że nie można dać się sprowokować Yu? A teraz, po rozmowie z tobą, wpada tam Syriusz i awantura gotowa, dobrze że nic wielkiego się nie stało! Coś ty mu na Merlina naopowiadał?

- Ja... ja nic nie kazałem robić Syriuszowi. Mówiłem tylko, żeby pogadał z Dumbledorem i uważał na siebie.

- Och tak? - nadal z niedowierzaniem nerwowo zaciskała ręce.

- Tak. No, ale jak to chcieli się pozabijać? - w Harrym wzrastał niepokój. Jeżeli coś złego stałoby się Syriuszowi nie darowałby tego nikomu.

- Nie będę ci słowo w słowo powtarzać co się tam działo. Ale kłótnia dwóch osób o takim mocnym, wybuchowym charakterze... Rany... Już mniejsza o szkody, ale Yu miał z polecenia Dumbledore'a siedzieć na Grimmauld Place, a wypadł wściekły jak z procy. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie dowiedział się, że to z tobą rozmawiał wcześniej Syriusz. Inaczej jakby tu trafił miałbyś spore kłopoty, jak kiedyś Lupin... Problemem jest to, że nie wiadomo gdzie on teraz jest, Dumbledore'a jeszcze nie było, więc nic o tym nie wie. A jak trzymał go tam z jakiegoś ważnego powodu? - Harry znieruchomiał. Jeśli dyrektor szukał teraz w tajemnicy horkruksów, a tamten to odkryje... - Oho, czyli coś tam wiesz, tak? - no tak, w końcu Tonks jest aurorem, bez kłopotu rozpracowała Harryego - Słuchaj, nie wiem czy powiedziałeś mu, żeby cokolwiek zrobił czy też nie, ale jak jeszcze raz będziesz chciał o czymkolwiek pogadać z kimś z Zakonu, to nie rób tego bez wiedzy pozostałych. Skontaktuj się z McGonagall lub z Dumbledorem jeśli w końcu wróci. A jeśli chodziło o jakąś prywatną sprawę, to powinieneś teraz wiedzieć co narobiłeś i się tego wstydzić! Ta sytuacja od początku jest naprawdę trudna, a ty jeszcze wszystko komplikujesz. Wiem, że to głównie o to ci chodziło, byłeś wściekły na Syriusza a teraz próbujesz to odreagować!

- Nie próbuję nic odreagowywać! - Harry zaczął tak samo na nią krzyczeć, jak ona na niego - widziałem jak ten jego koleżka, ten blondyn, spiskuje z Voldemortem, żeby kogoś zabić! O tym opowiedziałem Syriuszowi!

- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to jest część zadania jakie zlecił im Dumbledore? Zresztą to nie jest możliwe, Sane wyjechał z wyspy trzy tygodnie temu.

- A jeśli to nie była część zadania? I skąd pewność, że opuścił Anglię? Też byś nad tym pogłówkowała, zamiast ciągle ich bronić. Jesteś przecież aurorem!

- Nikogo nie bronię! A jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości, nowe "wizje", sny czy cokolwiek innego to powiadom o tym najpierw Dumbledore'a...

- Dumbledore'a nie było!

- ... zamiast mówić o tym w tajemnicy jednej osobie i od razu nastawiać ją negatywnie. Nie wiesz jaka tam panuje teraz atmosfera, nie znasz sytuacji.

- Jaka niby sytuacja? Nikt mi nic nie mówi, to skąd mam wiedzieć co się tam dzieje?

- Czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz...? - spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Chociaż zmieniła ton głosu i przestała krzyczeć.

- Nie widzę czego? - też zaczął ciszej. Miał wrażenie, jakby Tonks patrzyła na niego, jak na ucznia, który nie odrobił pracy domowej. Kiwała niedowierzająco głową.

- To nie ja powinnam ci to tłumaczyć. Syriusz powinien ci to wyjaśnić w żywe oczy - mówiła już zdecydowanie spokojniej - nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, ale nigdy więcej tego nie rób, rozumiesz? Masz jakąś sprawę, to idź choćby do McGonagall, a nie uderzaj prosto do Syriusza, zwłaszcza po tym co się ostatnio działo. On jeszcze nie nabrał dystansu.

- Hermiona się ze mną zgadza - przerwał jej - a ona do głupich nie należy.

- W czym się zgadza?

- Że w Zakonie prawdopodobnie jest zdrajca. Ona nie wie nic o Nauthiz, a to, co widziałem podpowiada mi, że to mogą być oni - opowiedział jej co dokładnie widział, kiedy rozbolała go blizna - Powiedziałem tylko Syriuszowi, żeby uważał i pogadał z Dumbledorem jeżeli spotka go wcześniej ode mnie. Nie wiedziałem, że tak zareaguje.  
Nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby miał wybuchnąć. Ale widzę po tobie, że też w to nie wierzysz, co? Aż tak ufasz tym ludziom?

- Tak, podobnie jak i Dumbledore - ściągnęła ręce z bioder i wyszła z gabinetu, nie pożegnawszy się.

- To była Tonks? Naprawdę? Nimfadora Tonks?

- Ron, jak jeszcze raz się o to zapytasz...! - siedzieli już w pokoju wspólnym. Harry i Ron grali w Eksplodującego Durnia, podczas gdy Hermiona pisała coś na wyjątkowo długim zwoju pergaminu - Tak, to była ona.

- No, ale czego chciała? Ot tak sobie pogadać?

- Nic ważnego.

- Gdyby to było nic, to raczej by się osobiście nie fatygowała do Hogwartu.

- Tutaj też miała coś do załatwienia - przypomniało mu się, że jak rozmawiał z Syriuszem, to usłyszał ją jak mówiła, że musi iść po coś do Farela - Syriusz jej  
powiedział o tym, że ze mną rozmawiał, więc też próbowała mnie o wszystko wypytać - odpowiedział niezupełnie zgodnie z prawdą - Hermiono, co ty tam wypisujesz? - chciał zmienić temat.

- Pewnie rozprawkę o tym, w jaki sposób można wydostać się spod tamtego kamiennego łuku - Hermiona nawet nie spojrzał na Rona, który uśmiechał się kpiąco pod nosem.

- Odpisuję na list.

- Czyżby ktoś zainteresował się twoją WSZĄ? No wiesz, tą emancypacją skrzatów.

- Nie, piszę do Wiktora.

- Do Kruma?

- A znasz jakiegoś innego? Nie udawaj takiego zdziwionego, przecież wiesz, że od dawna korespondujemy.

- Ron, twoja kolejka - Harry zagadał, nie chciał, żeby znów zaczęli się ze sobą kłócić. Na dodatek wiele rzeczy nie dawało mu spokoju. Najpierw zatrudnienie Nauthiz, powrót Syriusza, to co widział kiedy rozbolała go blizna, knujący coś Malfoy, wściekła Tonks... O czym zresztą ona mówiła, niby czego nie zauważył?

- Harry, mogę pożyczyć Hedwigę?

- No jasne - wpatrywał się intensywnie w swoje karty.

Co Syriusz miał mu wyjaśnić? Może powinien znów z nim porozmawiać przy pomocy dwustronnego lusterka? Tylko, żeby Tonks się tym razem nie dowiedziała. Zresztą, co ją to interesuje? Powinna zająć się swoimi prywatnymi sprawami.

Chciał z nim swobodnie pogadać, dowiedzieć się co zaszło, ale dormitorium nie było puste, a o tym żeby pójść do Pokoju Życzeń wyleciało mu z głowy.

Hermiona nie wracała z sowiarni dość długo. Pojawiła się niespełna 10 minut zanim McGonagall przyszła sprawdzić czy wszyscy są obecni w wieży Grffindoru.

- O matko! - Ron spojrzał dziwacznie na Hermionę, która wróciła z ogromną stertą książek sięgającą do czubka jej głowy. Minęła ich bez słowa, kierując się wprost do swojego dormitorium. Zdołali tylko dostrzec kilka tytułów opasłych tomów: "Zagadki śmierci", "Historia sądownictwa istot magicznych", "Najpotężniejsi czarodzieje wszech czasów" i "Silniejsze niż magia"- Zobaczysz Harry, ona nie da za wygraną. Nikogo się nie zapyta, tylko wymyśli własną teorię i będzie chciała to za wszelką cenę udowodnić. Zawsze była taka ważna, ciekawe dlaczego Krum ją polubił? No, ale on pewnie chciał sobie zrekompensować swoje własne braki, za mądry to on nie jest, więc zaimponowała mu tym, że całe życie spędza nad książkami. Ciekawe czy sam umie czytać?

- Już się przymknij, jeszcze cię usłyszy i nie będziecie się odzywać do siebie do końca roku. Przestań ją w końcu obrażać na każdym kroku, przecież to nasza przyjaciółka. Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny o Kruma.

- Nie jestem zazdrosny!

- Dobra, dobra nie jesteś. Ale daj jej spokój. Twoja kolej.

Skończyli grać w Eksplodującego Durnia. Harry przegrał, ale teraz całkowicie był pochłonięty czymś innym. Chciał się dowiedzieć co zaszło w Londynie. Słowa Tonks go zaniepokoiły: "Prawie się nie pozabijali! Czy przypadkiem Dumbledore cię nie ostrzegał, że nie można dać się sprowokować Yu? A teraz, po rozmowie z tobą, wpada tam Syriusz i awantura gotowa, dobrze że nic wielkiego się nie stało! Coś ty mu na Merlina naopowiadał?" Dziwne, Syriusz wydawał mu się dość spokojny, a podobno tak ostro zareagował. Z jednej strony Harry był zmieszany, jeśli Arret uciekł z Grimmauld Place, którego miał zakaz opuszczać, to mógłby się dowiedzieć o planach Dumbledore'a. Wówczas poszukiwania horkruksów bez wiedzą Nauthiz ległyby w gruzach. Z drugiej strony Wybraniec czuł satysfakcję. Syriusz wziął na serio jego słowa, ufał jemu - Harryemu Potterowi, a nie temu typkowi. Dumbledore musiał się co do niego mocno pomylić. Być może Harry znów przyczyni się do zdemaskowania złych zamiarów śmierciożerców, czego dokonywał już od pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. I kiedy znów pojedzie do Londynu (w końcu, święta są niedługo); to nie będzie musiał tamtego nigdy więcej oglądać. Jak również i Syriusz. I znów będzie tak jak dawniej...

- Nie! O czym ty myślisz? - zapytał sam siebie - najważniejsze jest udaremnienie planów śmierciożerców, a nie jakieś prywatne porachunki. Ale zaraz, chwila. Arret miałby tu po mnie wpaść i mi grozić albo rzucić jakąś klątwę? - poczuł do niego jeszcze większą odrazę - Wpycha się w życie wszystkich z Zakonu, czego on tu w ogóle szuka? Nikt go nie znosi, od Moodyego po Remusa. I niby zna zaklęcia, których Dumbledore nie opanował? Dumbledore kłamie, na pewno kłamie. Chyba, że to czarna magia. No tak, dyrektor nie zna pewnie takich czarnomagicznych zaklęć. Ale nie mógł też wyciągnąć Syriusza spod tej zasłony, to nie możliwe! Dumbledore kłamie, wszyscy przez całe życie mnie okłamywali. Ale ja teraz im pokażę. Wszyscy zobaczą, że potrafię działać bez niczyjej pomocy. Sam rozwikłam tą tajemnicę. I, zaraz...

- Ron, pamiętasz co Hermiona mówiła wtedy o Lupinie, gdy byliśmy w Londynie? - zwrócił się już do przyjaciela.

- Nie żartuj, chyba mi nie powiesz, że wierzysz w to co opowiadała?

- Jak nie chcesz to nie mów, sam jej się o to zapytam.

- Nie wejdziesz tam. Pamiętasz jak kiedyś próbowaliśmy i nie dało się wejść po schodach?

- Pamiętam.

- To siedź. Nie powtórzę dokładnie co mówiła, głupoty jak zwykle, chciała się tyko popisać że zna wszystkie podręczniki o eliksirach na pamięć. Ale weź jej nie pytaj,

jeszcze zrobi ci wodę z mózgu.

- Ron, naprawdę. Przestań tak o niej mówić.

- Oj, chyba mi się w niej nie podkochujesz, co? - Ron utkwił w nim podejrzliwie wzrok.

- Przestań pleść od rzeczy. To, że jej bronię nic nie oznacza. Do diaska, to nasza przyjaciółka, coś ty się tak na nią uparł? Nie widzisz jak jest ostatnio zestresowana, a ty jeszcze jej dogryzasz, człowieku daj se luzu!

- Jasne, jasne. To ja zawsze wszystko źle i wciąż źle.

- Och, przestań wreszcie. Oboje jesteście tak samo uparci.

- Ja? Ja nie jestem uparty!

- No dobra, nie jesteś uparty.

- To ona jest uparta. Zawsze tylko... - słowa Rona nie dochodziły mu już do uszu. Nie chciał już niczego więcej słyszeć. Dopiero co wszyscy się pogodzili, a teraz następna kłótnia wisiała w powietrzu.

- Najpierw pierwszoroczni - zza dziury pod portretem wyłoniła się McGonagall z długim arkuszem pergaminu w dłoni z listą obecności. Nie miała zadowolonej miny, to codzienne sprawdzanie czy wszyscy są w dormitoriach powoli każdego irytowało. Ale to Ministerstwo wprowadziło takie irracjonalne zarządzenie, które niby miało zapewnić w ten sposób bezpieczeństwo uczniom.

Harry myślał teraz o czymś innym. Porozmawiać z Syriuszem i dowiedzieć się jakoś, gdzie jest teraz Malfoy i co knuje. Przez tą całą sprawę z Nauthiz zupełnie o nim zapomniał. Nie wiedział nawet czy Dracona złapano i ukarano za włamanie do działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Snape był opiekunem domu ślizgonów, nie ma nawet szansy, żeby się go zapytał. Pozostaje jedynie czekać na odrabianie szlabanu u Filcha i próba wyciągnięcia od niego jakiś informacji.

Jak tylko McGonagall wyjdzie, Harry postanowił, że weźmie z kufra mapę Huncwotów, pelerynę niewidkę i dwustronne lusterko od Syriusza. Jeśli Malfoy będzie poza pokojem wspólnym - pójdzie go śledzić, jak będzie siedział z resztą ślizgonów - znajdzie jakąś pustą klasę i spróbuje porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Poszedł po rzeczy do dormitorium. Siedział tam tylko Neville, który ćwiczył jakieś zaklęcia niewerbalne. Trudno był stwierdzić jakie to było, ponieważ nie można było dostrzec żadnych rezultatów.

- Lepiej już zejdź, McGonagall właśnie przyszła.

- No nie! Już ta godzina, ćwiczę to od kolacji i nic mi nie wychodzi. A Hermiona powiedziała, że coś takiego mogłoby się pojawić na egzaminie.

- Ja też mam z tym kłopoty - zaczął szukać na dnie kufra peleryny-niewidki.

- Serio? Ty Harry? Myślałem, że to dla ciebie zaklęcia niewerbalne to pestka! Zresztą ty opanujesz to szybko, nie to co ja...

- Yyym, trochę wiary w siebie - nie wiedział jak miałby go pocieszyć, w sumie nie miał na to nawet chęci. Teraz najważniejsze było wymknąć się z Pokoju Wspólnego.  
Upchnął do torby pelerynę oraz resztę rzeczy i pobiegł, aby jak najszybciej odhaczyć się na liście.

Korytarze Hogwartu były opustoszałe. Gdzie nie gdzie przelatywał przez ściany któryś z zamkowych duchów. Harry otworzył drzwi najbliższej wolnej sali; okazała się to być sala od Historii Magii.

- Lumos - spojrzał jeszcze raz na mapę, wskazywała że na piętrze nie było nikogo. Malfoy nadal przesiadywał w pokoju wspólnym ślizgonów. Harry był wściekły, bo nie miał żadnych innych możliwości, żeby zacząć go szpiegować. Między zajęciami trudno byłoby to robić, przemierzając korytarze pełne uczniów w pelerynie niewidce. Bez niej za to, łatwo można by było go zobaczyć, więc ten pomysł odrzucił zaraz na samym początku.  
Wyciągnął z torby lusterko - Tylko co ja mu powiem? - zastanawiał się jak w ogóle zacząć z nim rozmowę. Zrzucił z ramion pelerynę-niewidkę, jeśli tylko miałoby to w czymś pomóc. Ale chociaż tak było wygodniej.

- "Więc uznałeś, że mam rację?"... Nie to głupie - pomyślał - "Słuchaj, była tu Tonks...", o świetnie, już lepiej...

- Hmm, Prekins?

Wybraniec podskoczył i wycelował w źródło głosu różdżka. Przecież mapa nie wskazywała wcześniej nikogo. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, dopiero po chwili dostrzegł rysującą się na tle ściany sylwetkę ducha.

- Pro...profesor Binns?

- Taka późna już pora - usłyszał znajomy monotonny głos, który zawsze na zajęciach go usypiał - nocna przechadzki? A czy przypadkiem nie powinieneś być teraz w swoim pokoju wspólnym panie Perkins? - Binns zawsze mylił nazwiska uczniów. Harry przygładził włosy na czole aby zakryć bliznę, żeby ten go jednak nie rozpoznał.

- Emm, w zasadzie to...

- Och wy młodzi, zawsze łamiecie regulamin, sam kiedyś też taki byłem, więc dobrze to znam. Później zrozumiałem, że lepiej się nie wychylać, bo można trafić na złą porę i miejsce. Posłuchaj doświadczonego człowieka. Lepiej wracaj już do siebie chłopcze, bo zaraz zawołam opiekuna twojego domu. Uszanujesz też w ten sposób moją prywatność, bo jak widzisz mam tu teraz ważną uroczystość.

- Uroczystość? - powtórzył Harry. Sala wyglądała zwyczajnie, bez dekoracji, gości czy czegokolwiek co wskazywałoby na jakieś zmiany.

- Tak, rocznicę mojej śmierci. Wolę kameralne spotkania, sam ze sobą, aby rozmyślać. Te przyjęcia które urządza sir Nicolas są jak dla mnie zbyt hałaśliwe. Własna śmierć to nie powód aby urządzać fety.

- To pan panie profesorze, po prostu obudził się i już nie żył, tak? Tak słyszałem.

- Hmm... powiedzmy. Ale nie powinieneś pytać o takie nieprzyjemne rzeczy. To nie temat do rozmowy, również maniery nie powinny ci na to pozwolić. W rodzinie pewnie wszyscy zdrowi tak? Więc na razie się tym nie martw i nie interesuj śmiercią - ta uwaga uderzyła Harryego do całego. Ale przecież Binns go nie poznał, skąd miał wiedzieć...

- Yyy, panie profesorze - jedna myśl przyszła mu do głowy - czy pan wie coś o Kamiennym Łuku, który znajdował się w Departamencie Tajemnic?

- Departament Tajemnic? Chodzi ci o Salę Śmierci? Och tak, pisali o tym nawet ostatnio w Proroku, zawsze zaglądam Filiusowi Flitwickowi przez ramię, gdy czyta gazetę, chcę być na bieżąco, historia dzieje się codziennie panie Perkins. To właśnie zabiło Syriusza Blacka, tak pisali, wielka szkoda. Teraz powiadają, że był niewinny, a mordercą był ten cały Pettigrew, prawdziwa ironia. Pakują do więzienia, a oczyszczają z zarzutów dopiero po śmierci...

- Więc, każdy kto przejdzie pod tym łukiem umiera?

- Właściwie to tak, ale co się dzieje z ciałem; nie wiadomo. Dawno zaprzestano już nad tym obiektem badań, były zbyt ryzykowne. Jeden zły krok, ktoś się potknie i już schodzi z tego świata. Pamiętam jak w XVI wieku napisano na ten temat niezwykle interesujący traktat filozoficzny, autorem był znany dotychczas z prac literackich  
Antonius Green. Koniecznie musisz przeczytać... - znów zaczął przynudzać, Harry za wszelką cenę starał się nie zasnąć, zdarzyło mu się jednak kilka razy zamknąć oczy i ocknąć się gdy Binns zaczynał już inny wątek - W każdym bądź razie, prawdopodobnie jest to przejście do jednego z hmmm... "etapów zaświatów". Jeżeli znika ciało, to oznaczałoby to tzw. podziemie. Powinieneś pamiętać, z pierwszym rokiem zawsze omawiam dzieje magii w starożytności i ich związkach z wierzeniami mugoli. Mugole z Grecji wierzyli w Hades, tak naprawdę przejęli to pośrednio i z pewnymi przekształceniami od egipskich czarodziei, których zwano tam kapłanami. Więc, że tak powiem, już wtedy próbowano powiązać początki powstania magii z jej wpływem na formę życia pozagrobowego... - ten wykład trwał następne dobre dwadzieścia minut, Harry zaczął się robić coraz bardziej śpiący, stracił już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Nie mógł wykryć co zamierza Malfoy, nie był też w stanie skontaktować się z Syriuszem.

- Czy można kogoś wyciągnąć spod tego łuku? - przerwał zdecydowanie Binnsowi, ten tylko zmarszczył czoło.

- Fantazja cię nie opuszcza chłopcze. Chyba nie chcesz się bawić w coś takiego, doświadczeni czarodzieje ginęli próbując poznać tajemnicę siły tego łuku. Poza tym, najpierw musiałbyś się kiedykolwiek dostać do tego Departamentu, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak trudno jest tam wejść. Bez przepustki to nie możliwe.

- Ach tak?- pomyślał Harry i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, jemu udało się to bez trudu.

- Człowiek nie ma szans, posiadamy zbyt mało magii. Tak, dokładnie - dodał widząc niedowierzanie na twarzy Harryego - Nie jesteśmy w stanie opanować wszelkich zaklęć czy choćby przekroczyć niektóre granice. Wiele rzeczy wciąż nas przerasta, bardzo mało wiemy, nawet nasze umiejętności są dla nas całkowitą tajemnicą, której do końca nigdy nie poznamy.  
Harryemu do głowy przyszły horkruksy. Magia, która nigdy mu się nawet nie śniła.

- Ogranicza nas nasze własne ciało, które nie potrafi przechowywać w sobie zbyt dużych pokładów magii. Dlatego właśnie posługujemy się cząstkami istot magicznych, które umożliwiają nam wyciągnąć z nas samych więcej siły. Mówię tutaj o różdżkach, każda z nich musi posiadać odpowiedni rdzeń, np. serce smoka, coś od feniksa...

- A kto lub co mogłoby tego dokonać? Wydostać człowieka spod tamtego łuku?

- Ojojoj, twoja ciekawość panie Pre... proszę wybaczyć zapomniałem nazwiska... otóż brnie ona w niebezpieczne zakamarki. Oczywiście wiedza to potęga, ale ona czasem służy do niecnych celów, zgodzi się pan ze mną prawda? Cóż ja mogę powiedzieć... jedynie coś, co posiada siłę większą niż ta, którą posiada wspomniany łuk, może na niego wpłynąć i doprowadzić do pewnych przekształceń. Ale to tylko hipoteza, nieudowodniona, ale tak podpowiada mi zdrowy rozsądek, innego rozwiązania nie widzę.

- A co posiada taką moc panie profesorze?

- Hmm... chyba Bóg, jeśli można posłużyć się tym słowem, albo istoty które sama magia stworzyła. Sformułowały się, gdy była ona aż tak wielka, aby się sama zmaterializować. To jest właśnie prawdziwa magia, być może nigdy jej do końca nie poznamy...

- Czyli co?

- Diabły, demony, potwory, mary... Posiadają moc, której dzierżymy jedynie niewielki kawałek. Chyba nie zapomniałeś początków historii magii chłopcze? Bez posiadania tej wiedzy, to jakbyś sam nic o sobie nie wiedział. Jeśli przyjąłeś swoje zdolności bez żadnych wątpliwości, pytań, zastanowienia czy własnych poszukiwań to jest to zaskakujące. Nie można stawać się takim ignorantem. Żeby dobrze opanować swoje zdolności musimy wiedzieć o nich wszystko, nawet sposoby w jaki mogła powstać i co za sobą dalej niosła. Ale jeśli chcesz posłuchać o tym więcej, to zapraszam na moje wykłady. Jutro zaczynam o dziewiątej z drugim rokiem. A teraz chłopcze zmykaj, to moja rocznica i mój czas. Chciałbym się nim cieszyć, na swój własny sposób.


	19. Rozdział 17: Psi

Czas biegł nieubłaganie szybko, a Dumbledore do tej pory nie pojawił się w Hogwarcie, więc Harry zmuszony był opowiedzieć wszystko co widział profesor McGonagall. Nie przekonały jej podejrzenia Harryego na temat Malfoya, a co gorsza zdawała się go nie słuchać, gdy opowiadał jej o Voldemorcie, jej reakcja była taka, jakiej się z góry spodziewał. Nie wykazała żadnego zainteresowania twierdząc, że "Dumbledore dobrze wie co robi i komu ufa" i żeby więcej Harry "nie wtrącał się w te sprawy i nigdy więcej nie poruszał tego tematu, ponieważ, gdyby ktoś go usłyszał, to sprowadziłby na wszystkich ogromne niebezpieczeństwo".  
- Niebezpieczeństwo od strony Voldemotra czy Nauthiz? - profesorka nadal skutecznie go ignorowała.  
Klnąc pod nosem, Harry kierował się w stronę boiska od quidditcha. Przed przerwą świąteczną, do której zostało niewiele czasu, mieli zagrać jeszcze jeden mecz, więc musieli się do niego solidnie przygotować. Obejmując miejsce po Ronie, obrońcą został brat Colina, który zresztą jako jedyny zgłosił się do drużyny na jego miejsce. Każdy bał się kompromitacji. Do tej pory spora część gryfonów odnosiła się pogardliwie do Rona i jego wyczynów po ostatnim meczu, więc nie chcieli żeby ewentualna porażka miała doprowadzić do takiej samej sytuacji. Wtedy też Gryffindor mógłby się pożegnać z pucharem.  
Harry nie wiedział już co bardziej wytrącało go z równowagi: nieustanne podróże Dumbledore'a, Syriusz, to, że nie dowiedział się nic od Filcha na temat Malfoya, kondycja drużyny daleka od ideału, czy też Ginny, która w przerwach podczas treningów obściskiwała się z Deanem. Ostatnio zaczął przeważać ten ostatni czynnik.  
- Ej wy tam, na miotły! Dean, niech Hazel wyrzuca ci kafla przez całą długość boiska, chcę zobaczyć czy potrafisz go złapać, przerzucić przez słupki i jednocześnie unikać tłuczków - tak, bycie kapitanem miało swoje przywileje; bez podejrzeń, a pod pretekstem treningów mógł się znęcać nad tym, kto mu ostatnio podpadł - Ginny, pozwól na moment, chcę omówić z tobą taktykę - a pod pretekstem narady przebywać z kimś dłużej.  
Ginny wskoczyła na miotłę i odbiła się od ziemi, zawisła w powietrzu obok Harryego, który musiał to przyznać; wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Od dłuższego czasu starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli, że ona coraz bardziej mu się podoba. Dobrze wiedział jakby zareagował Ron, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że Harry interesuje się jego siostrą. Weasley przestał się odzywać do Deana, często też wybuchały między nimi kłótnie. Poza tym, gdyby nic mu z Ginny nie wyszło i rozstaliby się w nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach, to wizyty w Norze i relacje z Ronem mogłyby się wtedy znacznie pogorszyć. Nie chciałby żeby to się kiedykolwiek stało. Starał się więc myśleć o tym, jako o chwilowym zauroczeniu. Niedawno przeżywał coś podobnego - jego fascynacja Cho nie trwała zbyt długo.  
- Kapitanie, wydaje mi się, że przedyskutowaliśmy już całą taktykę aż do znudzenia - Ginny zaczęła poprawiać włosy, na nowo je upinając. Harry śledził ukradkiem każdy ruch jej palców.  
- Wiesz, że bez teorii wykutej na blachę zawsze można coś zapomnieć - starał się już na nią nie zerkać. Usilnie wpatrywał się w Deana, który zdyszany ledwo co uciekał przed odbijanymi w jego kierunku tłuczkami.  
- Zaczynasz coraz bardziej przypominać Wooda.  
- To chyba dobrze, w końcu był najlepszym kapitanem. To skoro twierdzisz, że już wszystko znasz to opowiedz krok po kroku ten nowy zwrot w podawaniu kafla, później weź Katie i poćwiczcie rzucanie do słupków.  
Ginny zaczęła mu się przyglądać, przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł w jej oczach trochę rozczarowania.  
- No więc?  
- A nie, nic. Przez chwilę myślałam, że zawołałeś mnie tylko dlatego, żeby odciągnąć mnie od Deana - zaczęła recytować głosem bez wyrazu całą formułkę taktyki, jaką od rana w kółko powtarzała.

Harryemu serce szybciej zabiło. Poczuł dziwny ucisk w gardle i zrobiło mu się momentalnie gorąco. Czyżby się domyślała? Ale jak i skąd, a może to tylko ta słynna kobieca intuicja? A może powinien powiedzieć jej prawdę, że mu się podoba, chyba tego od niego oczekiwała? Takie odniósł wrażenie.  
- Jeżeli tego ode mnie oczekuje, to powinna najpierw z nim zerwać - pomyślał urażony, ale i tak wodził za nią wzrokiem kiedy zabrała kafla od Deana, który ledwo dysząc i cały mokry od potu leżał rozprostowany na murawie boiska.  
Harry i Ginny nie rozmawiali już ze sobą tego samego dnia, co nie pozwalało mu się skupić na pracy zadanej na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią. Ćwiczyli obecnie zaklęcie tarczy, przeciwuroki na skonfundowanie i sposoby ochrony przed południcami (złośliwymi duchami występującymi głównie na polach). Cały czas rozmyślał o Ginny, o tym jak się uśmiecha, porusza, kilka razy złapał się na tym, że patrzył na nią nie odwracając wzroku przez kilka minut, w czasie kiedy uczyła się siedząc w swoim ulubionym fotelu przy kominku. Otrząsnął się ze swych myśli, zerkając na siedzącego niedaleko niego Rona, obawiając się czy ten go przypadkiem nie przyłapał na gapienie się na jego własną siostrę. Ale Ron bardziej wydawał się pochłonięty swoim wypracowaniem na transmutację.  
- Już nie mogę - narzekał - nic z tego nie rozumiem. Hermiono, ty już napisałaś, mogłabyś mi pomóc? Chodzi o to dla McGonagall. Hermiona, słuchasz mnie?  
Harry też na nią spojrzał. Siedziała plecami do nich garbiąc się nad zwojem pergaminu, podobnym długością do tego, na którym pisała list do Kruma. Zdawała się nic nie słyszeć.  
- Hermiona! - ocknęła się, gdy Ron wyrwał jej z ręki zapisany arkusz - List? Od kogo?  
- Ron, natychmiast to oddawaj! - wściekła zaczęła wymachiwać rękami próbując odzyskać list.  
- Ale ja chcę tylko wiedzieć, co zabiera ci aż tak wiele czasu i uwagi, że jakiekolwiek sygnały z otoczenia do ciebie nie docierają - spojrzał na zwój - "Kochana Hermiono" - zaczął czytać teatralnie dość głośno, na tyle, że kilku gryfonów zwróciło się w jego stronę, a Lavender Brown zachichotała najwyraźniej uznając to za bardzo zabawne. Nie skończył jednak przeczytać następnego słowa, bo Hermiona za pomocą różdżki wyrwała mu list z ręki a za drugim machnięciem sprawiła, że wszystkie wolne krzesła zaczęły się poruszać, siedziska otworzyły się na kształt paszczy i zaczęły gonić Rona po całym pokoju wspólnym. Tratując każdego, kto w porę nie usunął się z drogi.  
- Naucz się szanować czyjąś prywatność! - ryknęła wściekła, cała czerwona na twarzy. Zabrała swój list i ruszyła biegiem do swojego dormitorium, nie odwołała jednak zaklęcia.  
Ron krzyczał i biegał po całym pokoju, wywijając slalomy między stolikami, kilka razu przewrócił się i wpadł na kilku uczniów. Schował się w końcu za Ginny, która nie odrywając wzroku od książki jakby od niechcenia sięgnęła po różdżkę i odesłała krzesła z powrotem na swoje miejsce.  
- Dzięki - odetchnął z ulgą i wrócił na swoje miejsce.  
- Och, Ron! - podbiegła do niego Lavender i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, Ron nie wydawał się zaskoczony jej zachowaniem - co ta Hermiona sobie wyobraża? To było takie niebezpieczne.  
- Niech tu tylko przyjdzie. Przecież to był żart. Za zwykły list rzuciłaby na mnie klątwę!  
- Tak, masz rację, ona jest okropna. Ale ty się nie męcz, to ja się z nią rozmówię, stracisz na nią tylko czas. Lepiej chodźmy nad jezioro, odprężysz się, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.  
Ron tylko mruknął pod nosem i razem z Lavender wyszedł przez dziurę pod portretem. Harry popatrzył za nimi z niedowierzaniem. Bo co tu się działo? Odkąd to Ron uganiał się za Lavender i Harry nic o tym nie wiedział? Weasley nie wyglądał na zakochanego albo specjalnie zainteresowanego tym "związkiem", robił to jakby z nudów, albo żeby coś komuś udowodnić, być może rozwścieczyć Hermionę, która nie przepadała za tą dziewczyną już od pierwszej klasy. Ale biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie ostatnie wydarzenia, to nic już nie mogło zdziwić Harryego. Możliwe, że Ron naprawdę znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Harry nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby dzień się nie skończył tylko na tej niespodziance. I nie mylił się, przy kolacji, na którą Ron nie dotarł wraz z Lawender spytał Hermionę, dlaczego aż tak ostro zareagowała na utratę listu.  
- A co ty byś zrobił, gdyby ktoś czytał na cały głos twoją prywatną korespondencję?  
- Na pewno nie zamieniałbym krzeseł na wzór "potwornej księgi potworów" i kazał kogokolwiek atakować.  
- Bo na pewno rzuciłbyś się od razu na tego kogoś z pięściami - nie patrząc na niego nakładała sobie energicznie ziemniaków.  
- Haha, bardzo śmieszne, już mi nie dogryzaj. Czyżby to był list od Kruma? - Harry uważnie obserwował jej reakcję. Ręka Hermiony zawisła przez chwilę nad talerzem.  
- No tak, ale no niezupełnie. Wiesz jaki jest Ron, on nie znosi Wiktora, a gdyby zobaczył, że to on do mnie napisał to by się wściekł.  
- Przecież on już o tym wie. Więc w czym problem?  
- No tak ale, ymm... - zaczęła dźgać widelcem swoją kolację i rzucać nerwowe spojrzenia po Sali - nie chcę żeby wszyscy wiedzieli - przysunęła się bliżej do Harryego - bo on chce tu przyjechać - Harry zakrztusił się sokiem - Tak, Wiktor. Wiesz jaka wybuchła by burza? Gdyby ktoś powiadomił "Proroka" to znów zaczęłyby się pojawiać te złośliwe artykuły na miarę Rity Skeeter. No i byłoby parę dodatkowych problemów...  
- On? A po co miałby tu przyjeżdżać? - Hermiona się trochę zmieszała, nie przestawał bawić się widelcem, ręka jej lekko drgała.  
- Pisałam do niego, że wszyscy... no mamy problemy i próbujemy ci pomóc. Także za granicą pojawiły się artykuły odnoście tego, co działo się pół roku temu w Departamencie Tajemnic jak i Sam Wiesz Kogo. Wiktor pisał, że sezon Quidditcha się teraz kończy, chciałby nam pomóc i dlatego planuje tu przyjechać zaraz po nowym roku.  
- Chyba mu nie pisałaś o Zakonie? - Kilka osób się na nich obejrzało, Harry zrobił przepraszającą minę i ściszył głos - Pisałaś mu, że mamy kontakt z Zakonem Feniksa?  
- Oszalałeś? Za kogo mnie uważasz? Oczywiście że nie, nie mogłabym, przecież to takie niebezpieczne. Podobno Dumbledore już wie o planach Wiktora, do niego też pisał, ale dyrektor wolałby, żeby Wiktor pozostał w Bułgarii i tam zajął się jakąś działalnością przeciw stronnikom Sam Wiesz Komu, skoro tak bardzo garnie się do pomocy. No, ale on jest bardzo uparty więc podobno Dumbledore ustąpił, ale do samego Zakonu raczej nie zostanie dopuszczony. Chyba, że planuje zostać tu dłużej, ale na to się raczej nie zapowiada.  
- A czy on czasem nie próbuje do ciebie, no wiesz, wrócić? Znaczy się, znów zacząć z tobą chodzić, bo chyba byliście parą, racja?  
Hermiona obrzuciła go dziwnym spojrzeniem.  
- No niby tak, ale krótko i to raczej nie miało sensu. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, a raczej dobrymi kolegami, dałam mu to od razu do zrozumienia, gdy tylko mi napisał, że planuje przyjechać do Anglii. Nie mam jak na razie żadnego życia uczuciowego, ale chyba u ciebie coś się zmieniło, co nie?  
Harry ponownie zakrztusił się sokiem, wciągając nosem połowę zawartości. Bo czyżby wiedziała? Niemożliwe, dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że nic nie mogła zauważyć, tak intensywnie siedziała nad książkami że nie miałaby czasu na takie obserwacje. Mocno się pilnował, żeby nie wodzić za Ginny wzrokiem.  
- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - skłamał i próbując zająć czymś ręce sięgnął po kawałek ciasta, starając się nie patrzeć Hermionie w oczy.  
- Ach tak? Ostatnio z tego co zauważyłam, dość często spoglądasz na Ginny.

- No i co z tego? Wiele osób ją obserwuję, a to wcale nic nie oznacza, ona jest dla mnie jak... emm... siostra. Zresztą jestem kapitanem, muszę obserwować drużynę, bo jak wiesz, mecz jest niedługo, ktoś próbowałby wyeliminować przeciwników z gry.  
- Odniosłam inne wrażenie... - dodała melodyjnym głosem.  
- Przestań mnie tak podpytywać, dobra?  
- Dobrze dobrze - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i już więcej nie poruszali tej kwestii. Ale Harry był już pewny, że Hermiona już go całkowicie rozpracowała - Powiedz mi tylko, od kiedy to Ron łazi za Lavender?  
- Też zacząłem sobie zadawać to pytanie, ale mnie już nic nie zdziwi. Bardziej zastanawiam się nad tym, w jaki sposób mogę podejść Malfoya i zobaczyć co on knuje.  
- A właśnie słuchaj, zainteresowałam się tą sprawą. Na początku wydawało mi się to niespecjalnie szkodliwe, znasz przecież Malfoya, mówi wiele kłamstw bez jakiegokolwiek pokrycia, żeby tylko komuś zaimponować. Zaczęłam mu się przyglądać, od dawna wygląda dość mizernie, często nie pojawia się na naszych wspólnych zajęciach. To, że przeglądał w nocy księgi z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych traktowałam dotąd z przymrożeniem oka, ale zaczęłam wypytywać portrety, które wiszą w Bibliotece i powiedzieli mi, że nie wiedzą nic o żadnym złapaniu ucznia przez Filcha. jedynie, że faktycznie, jakiś chłopak przeglądał księgi, a później zrobił się raban i uciekł.  
- Co? Jak to go nie złapał? Przecież stamtąd nie ma żadnego innego wyjścia.  
- Wtedy zgadzałoby się to z ich wersją, ludzie z portretów powiedzieli, że w chwili gdy wparował Filch zrobiło się momentalnie ciemno. Malfoy musiał użyć jakiegoś zaklęcia lub czegoś innego żeby go zmylić, wykorzystał zamieszanie i wtedy zdążył jakoś uciec.  
- Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? Od kiedy o tym wiesz?  
- No od jakiegoś... tygodnia, przepraszam - zrobiła przepraszającą minę - Ale miałam tyle na głowie i całkowicie o tym zapomniałam.  
- Tyle czasu! - Harry uderzył pięścią w stół, rozlewając przypadkiem Hermionie herbatę. Był na nią zły, przez tyle czasu Malfoy bez żadnych konsekwencji chodził po Hogwarcie wprowadzając swoje plany w życie, a nikt inny poza Harrym o tym nie wiedział. I do tej pory nie zrobił nic, aby go powstrzymać - Nie złapali go, a ja nie powiedziałem o nim nikomu! Przecież on mógł już coś zdziałać, czytał o truciznach, mógł kogoś otruć! A tylko ja o tym wiedziałem i nie przeszkodziłem mu!  
- Czytanie o truciznach nie jest równoznaczne z jej przyrządzeniem i podaniem komuś.  
- Zacznij być realistką! To po co zakradałby się tam w nocy? Właśnie po to, żeby nie spłynęły na niego żadne podejrzenia. Kiedy znajdą jakiegoś trupa, to on będzie poza podejrzeniem, bo nie będzie na niego żadnego haka.  
- Właśnie jestem realistką i nie chcę rzucać na kogoś bezpodstawnych oskarżeń.  
- Malfoy i bezpodstawne oskarżenia? Gdziekolwiek się pojawi oznacza to coś złego. Spiskował ze Snape'm, byłym śmierciożercą, to że chce kogoś załatwić jest pewne.  
- No wiesz, nie uważam żeby Snape miałby brać w tym udział. Przecież Dumbledore mu ufa, jesteś do niego zbyt uprzedzony. Ale nie ukrywam, ja także sądzę, że zachowanie Malfoy wydaje się trochę podejrzane, ale to nic nie znaczy. Nawet gdybyś miał racje, to jakikolwiek spisek, tym bardziej w jego wykonaniu, raczej nie doszedłby do skutku. Na pewno nie próbowałby kogoś otruć, przecież on jest w naszym wieku.  
- Gdy Voldemort był w naszym wieku, miał już krew na rękach. Zabił swojego własnego ojca i dziadków.  
- No wiesz, nie porównywałabym tych dwóch spraw, Malfoy nie jest groźny ale faktycznie, dla pewności należy to sprawdzić.

- Próbuję się do tego zabrać od dawna. Ale gdy tylko mam czas, to on przesiaduje w pokoju wspólnym ślizgonów, więc nie mogę go śledzić. Gdybym tylko miał możliwość podłożenia mu jakiegoś podsłuchu, no wiesz na wzór mugolskich pluskiew, wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze.  
- Przecież wiesz, że w Hogwarcie...  
- Tak wiem, nie działa żadna elektronika, mówiłem to w przenośni. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy istnieje jakiś zaklęcie żeby... chwila - uśmiechnął się, szeroko - Tak! Przecież to takie proste, dlaczego na początku o tym nie pomyślałem - ugryzł z satysfakcją tosta.  
- Niby co?  
- Zgredek, wyślę go żeby szpiegował Malfoya.  
- Coś ty, przecież to skrzat, nie dość, że ciężko pracuje to jeszcze miałby swój wolny czas poświęcać na twoje szpiegowskie gierki?  
- Nie udawaj, że nie chcesz się dowiedzieć co knuje Malfoy, nie ma innego sposobu a ty mnie nie przekonasz żebym zmienił zdanie. Postanowione i kropka.  
- Jesteś niemożliwy.  
- Już nieraz to słyszałem. Powiedz mi, bo zapomniałem cię o coś spytać, co mówiłaś wtedy o Lupinie, że pił jakiś dziwny lek, nie?  
- Och, więc teraz to mam rację tak? Najpierw się ze mnie śmiejecie, mówicie że zmyślam a teraz co innego.  
- Nie obrażaj się tak. To co z nim?  
- No, pomijając to jak wyglądał, to jak mówiłam wcześniej, a mnie nie chcieliście słuchać - dodała z naciskiem - to jeśli się nie mylę, było to lekarstwo na poważne dolegliwości, Lupin musiał mieć wyniszczony układ nerwowy i niezłe złamania jeśli to pił. Ten wywar przyśpiesza zrastanie się ran i kości.  
- No, ale co mogło tak urządzić?  
- To chyba nie mnie powinieneś o to pytać.  
- Sama mówiłaś, że to nie są zwykłe obrażenia, od zwykłej klątwy by się to chyba nie wzięło.  
- No nie, chyba nie, coś silniejszego, jakaś silniejsza magia, bo nie wiem czy możliwe jest, żeby to był wynik starcia z innymi wilkołakami lub olbrzymem.  
Harryemu nagle przypomniała się opowieść profesora Binnsa, o magii, istotach i przedmiotach, które posiadają ją w takiej ilości, o której czarodzieje mogą tylko marzyć.  
- A czy to mógł być ten Kamienny Łuk?  
- Niby jakim sposobem? - Hermiona wpatrywała się w nim swoim zwykłym spojrzeniem, którym obdarzała każdego, kto źle odpowiadał na banalne jej zdaniem pytania.  
- Próbowałem pogadać z Syriuszem, więc w nocy poszedłem do pustej klasy, jak się później okazało był tam Binns. Urządzał sobie rocznicę śmierci i mnie zagadał. To zapytałem się go, czy jest taka możliwość żeby wyciągnąć kogoś spod tego łuku. No i on odpowiedział że tak.  
Hermiona wreszcie okazała jakieś zainteresowanie, poruszyła się na krześle i nie odrywała od Harryego wzroku, jakby każde mrugnięcie, miało pozbawić ją jakiś istotnych informacji.  
- Jejku, a ja całe dnie siedziałam w bibliotece. Zupełnie o nim zapomniałam, przecież faktycznie on coś mógł o tym wiedzieć. Ale jestem głupia. No, ale co to ma wspólnego z Lupinem?  
- Binns powiedział, że tylko coś co ma moc większą niż ten obiekt mogło wpłynąć na jego pracę czy coś takiego. Zaczął coś opowiadać o jakiś demonach, marach, jakiś dziwadłach i może to jest klucz do tej sprawy, co nie? Mogli sprowadzić coś takiego do Departamentu, wymknęło się spod kontroli i Lupin mógł wtedy oberwać, więc teraz się leczy.  
- Niby co mogło się wymknąć spod kontroli?  
- No właśnie o to chciałem się ciebie zapytać. Czy jakaś istota czy człowiek ma takie umiejętności? Znasz kogoś kto nie czaruje przy pomocy różdżki?

- Bez różdżki? Dziś rzadko kto tego próbuje bo skutki są marne. Ale przecież centaury, wile, trytony i inni obchodzą się bez różdżek, ale przecież nie mają takiej siły żeby wyciągnąć kogoś stamtąd. Przecież ten łuk zabija.  
- A czy jest możliwe, żeby jakiś człowiek miał taką siłę?  
- Nie.  
- A co wyglądające jak człowiek mogłoby ją mieć? - Harry był wyraźnie zaintrygowany, jeżeli Hermiona odpowie, to być może będzie to klucz do rozwiązania wielu zagadek, które go intrygowały. Byłby to krok na przód w poznaniu prawdy, której ani Syriusz ani Dumbledore nie chcieli mu zdradzić.  
- Hmm... Chwila, nie wiem... Dumbledore!  
- Co? Jak to Dumbledore? - Harry spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Jeszcze niedawno mówiła, że to na pewno nie może być on.  
- Tam siedzi, spójrz, Dumbledore wrócił!  
Harry odwrócił się tak szybko że omal nie spadł z krzesła. Dumbledore usiadł właśnie za stołem nauczycielskim. Kolacja miała się ku końcowi, więc większość uczniów opuściła już Wielką Salę, ale ci co zostali, również zwrócili uwagę na długo wyczekiwany powrót dyrektora. On nie zdawał się patrzeć na Harryego, zupełnie jakby unikał jego wzroku. Pottera pochłonęła jedna myśl, jeżeli Dumbledore wie już wszystko o zajściu na Grimmauld Place i zareaguje tak samo jak Tonks ostatnim razem, to chyba spali się ze wstydu. Jeżeli tak będzie, to nie wiedział co będzie gorsze: całkowita utrata zaufania Dumbledorea czy niemożność przekazania mu informacji o tym co robił Malfoy. Postanowił zaryzykować. Zdołał pochłonąć szybko ostatniego tosta, zabrał torbę i ruszył w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego, wprost do miejsca za którym siedział dyrektor. Zanim jednak otworzył usta usłyszał głos, którego szczerze nienawidził:  
- Nie wiesz Potter, że nie wolno zakłócać innym posiłku? - jadowity syk Snape'a dosięgnął jego uszu. Spojrzał się w stronę Dumbledore'a, który w ogóle nie zareagował, Snape poczuł się pewniej i kontynuował z przekąsem - ale ty zawsze uważałeś że jesteś najważniejszy, niczym jakaś gwiazda, której wszystko wolno. Wracaj do swojego stołu, a jeśli nie masz nic innego do roboty, to bierz się lepiej za naukę eliksirów, jeśli nie chcesz bym ocenił twoją kolejną pracę na "Okropny", co jest bardzo prawdopodobne, nie potrzeba co do tego żadnej przepowiedni.  
- Ale panie dyrektorze... - Harry postanowił nie odpowiadać na zaczepki Snape'a, siląc się na obojętność zaciskał pięści w kieszeniach, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę Dumbledore'a.  
- Harry, jestem trochę zmęczony - odpowiedział w końcu dyrektor, ale nadal nie patrzył na Harryego - wracam z długiej podróży, więc jakbyś był tak uprzejmy i posłuchał rady profesora Snape i nie przeszkadzał mi teraz przy posiłku byłbym bardzo rad. Porozmawiamy później. Za jakieś dwie godziny przyjdź do mojego gabinetu, wysłuchasz wtedy co mam ci do powiedzenia. Hasło się nie zmieniło.  
Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro. W głosie Dumbledorea łatwo wyczuł chłód. Kątem oka dostrzegł wyraz pełnej satysfakcji na twarzy Snape. Który na odchodnym obdarzył Wybrańca jadowitym spojrzeniem,  
- Czyli już wie, będzie nieprzyjemnie - powiedział w myślach sam do siebie Harry - Nic mi się ostatnio nie układa...  
Z mieszanymi uczuciami wrócił do pokoju wspólnego. Za oknami powoli robiło się ciemno, a pogoda się pogarszała. Nadeszły już przymrozki więc zaczęto palić w kominkach w całym zamku, Harry zasiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu i zaczął wpatrywać się w ogień rozpamiętując wszystkie ostatnie wydarzenia. Trwało to dopóki nie mignęła mu przed oczami Ginny powiewając swoimi długimi włosami i znikając w drzwiach prowadzących do dormitoriów dla dziewcząt. Znów zaczął o niej intensywnie myśleć. Co takiego sprawiało, że gdy za każdym razem ją widział serce biło mu coraz szybciej?  
- Nie, ona jest dla mnie jak siostra, tylko jak siostra - mówił sam do siebie. Próbował skierować swoje myśli na inny tor. Odkąd został okrzyknięty w gazetach "Wybrańcem" jego popularność wśród płci pięknej wzrosła. Jednak będąc przy Ginny nie potrafił myśleć o innych dziewczynach. Aż do umówionej z Dumbledorem godziny nie przestawał wpatrywać się w drzwi dormitorium dziewcząt mając nadzieję że Ginny może pojawić się w nich lada chwila. Zapomniał też całkowicie, że miał poprosić Zgredka o szpiegowanie Malfoya. Tak mijały minuty, w końcu gdy wybiła na zegarze 21, Harry przełożył swoją torbę przez ramię, w której schował wcześniej pelerynę niewidkę i mapę Huncwotów, tak na wszelki wypadek gdyby spotkał Malfoya... Zrezygnowany nieobecnością młodej Weasley wstał z fotela i ruszył w stronę dziury pod portretem, jeszcze jeden raz obejrzał się przez ramię. W drzwiach nadal nie pojawiła się Ginny.  
Harry stał chwilę przed drzwiami gabinetu Dumbledore'a nie będąc pewnym jak powinien się zachować. Dyrektor na pewno był zły, wyczuł to w tonie jego głosu podczas dzisiejszej kolacji. Zapukał i w napięciu czekał na odpowiedź.  
Dumbledore stał na środku pokoju, jego okulary połówki odbijały płomienie świec, myślodsiewnia z wirującą w niej cieczą leżała na biurku.  
- Witaj, witaj Harry podejdź bliżej i usiądź - Potter posłusznie zamknął za sobą drzwi i zasiadł na najbliższym krześle. Dumbledore zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju - Minewra powiedziała mi dziś, że chciałeś mi coś przekazać, zapewne miałeś na myśli to samo, o czym mówił mi wcześniej Syriusz, gdy zawitałam na Grimmauld Place, domyślam się o co chodzi, ale chciałbym to usłyszeć jeszcze raz z twoich ust.  
- Chodzi o to co widziałem, tak?  
- Jeśli byłeś "świadkiem" czegoś innego również z uwagą cię wysłucham - Harry był zaskoczony zmianą usposobienia dyrektora, ale bez dalszego wahania opowiedział mu dokładnie o Voldemorcie. Nie poprzestał i na tym, bez poczucia winy za wymykanie się z wieży Gryfindoru w niedopuszczalnych godzinach dodał historię o Malfoy'u który zakradł się w nocy do działu ksiąg zakazanych. Gdy skończył, intensywnie wpatrywał się w Dumbledorea czekając na jego reakcję.  
- No tak, to wszystko?  
- Wszystko? - Harry nie krył rozdrażnienia - Zdrajcy w Zakonie, Malfoy próbujący kogoś zabić...  
- Harry, proszę cię, nie zajmuj się więcej tą sprawą.  
- Słucham?  
- Mam pana Malfoya na oku od jakiegoś czasu, twoje zachowanie, złapanie na śledzeniu go mogłoby wszystko pokrzyżować. Proszę cię także, żebyś nie tracił czasu na zajmowanie się tą drugą sprawą, o której już wcześniej rozmawialiśmy.  
- Jak pan może uważać, że marnuję czas? Ostrzegłem Syriusza, zdemaskowałem tamtych typów! Czy tylko ja wiem co tu się dzieje? Czy pan naprawdę jest aż tak zaślepiony żeby nie widzieć co się wokół dzieje? - Wybraniec był wściekły, najpierw Hermiona, a teraz Dumbledore, chcą mu wmówić, że nie ma racji. Gdyby nie on, to Voldemort miałby już dawno przepowiednię, a to tylko dzięki niemu Artur Weasley jeszcze żył, gdyby nie zjednoczył się umysłem z Nagini, nie byłoby go wśród żywych. Nie wspominając o innych zasługach, które pokrzyżowały plany śmierciożercom, a teraz ten starzec śmie mu mówić, że ma się trzymać od wszystkiego z daleka.  
- Harry - odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore uśmiechając się życzliwie i nie zwracając uwagi na wybuchy Harryego - jestem doświadczonym człowiekiem, mam swój rozum. Oczywiście doceniam twoje wszystkie działania, to co do tej pory zrobiłeś dla nas wszystkich jest bezcenne. Ale ja doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co robię, proszę cię więc abyś przestał zarzucać mi lekkomyślność. Wiem też o działaniach Nauthiz, a w zasadzie o tym, czym zajmuje się Arret. Nie myśl, że wtajemniczyłem go w sprawy Zakonu i nie potrafię kontrolować jego działań.  
- A tamten drugi, jego też go pan kontroluje? A reszta? Podobno tych świrów jest więcej!  
- Arret teraz pracuje sam, tamtych już dawno nie ma w Anglii, podejrzewam też, że w ogóle ponownie opuścili Europę, na dłuższy czas.  
- Skąd ta pewność? - Harry nie dawał za wygraną, chciał sprawić, żeby Dumbledore przestał być taki ufny wobec tamtych ludzi.  
- Harry, mnie nie jest łatwo oszukać, jak już powiedziałam mam już swoje lata i swój rozum.  
- Panie profesorze?  
- Słucham cię chłopcze.  
- Będę spokojny jak tylko odpowie mi pan szczerze na jedno pytanie. Dlaczego ich pan najął do pracy dla Zakonu? Dlaczego akurat ich i to właśnie teraz? Jeśli sam sobie nie poradzę z horkruksami to jak mam pokonać Voldemorta?  
Dumbledore przestał chodzić po gabinecie i odpowiedział poprawiając na nosie swoje okulary:  
- Chciałem go stamtąd wyciągnąć, to dobry chłopak, nie powinien być wśród Nauthiz.  
- Dobry? To dlaczego Lupin i inni się go boją, a Moody najwyraźniej nienawidzi? Czy to jest normalne? Czy takie emocje wzbudza ktoś "dobry"?  
- Moody jest negatywnie nastawiony do każdego obcego, a zwłaszcza jeśli ten ktoś zadaje się z osobami nie wzbudzających ogólnego zaufania wśród czarodziei. Mówiłem ci już, że Nauthiz to światopogląd, który doprowadził do kilku poważnych konfliktów w historii magii. A Lupin i niektórzy mogą się go trochę bać, ponieważ podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania doszło do niemiłego incydentu. Remus powiedział kilka słów za dużo i skończył u św. Munga, to wszystko.  
- To wszystko? Lupin ląduje w szpitalu i to jest pana zdaniem drobnostka? Przecież to jest spokojny człowiek, nie wydaje mi się, żeby bez żadnej przyczyny "powiedział kilka słów za dużo".  
- O tym już powinien powiedzieć ci sam Syriusz.  
- Wątpię żeby to zrobił, a nawet jeśli, to nie powiedziałby prawdy, okłamywał mnie wcześniej, to dlaczego miałby przestać - Harry nie dawał za wygraną, nikt nie mógł go skłonić do zmiany nastawienia. Teraz chciał tylko spróbować wyciągnąć więcej informacji, które pomogłyby mu rozpracować tamtych ludzi - Panie profesorze, w jaki sposób zdołano wyciągnąć Syriusza spod kamiennego łuku?  
- Kiedy go spotkasz podczas świąt i wysłuchasz tego, co ma ci do powiedzenia, zrozumiesz wtedy wszystko.  
- A profesor Farel? Podobno Arret i on mają ze sobą jakiś konflikt, czy on ma coś wspólnego z jego córką?  
- Nie powinieneś wnikać w czyjeś prywatne sprawy, ale tak, Cyrus Fale ma powody by nie ufać tym co wierzą w Nauthiz, jego córka będąc jeszcze w Hogwarcie interesowała się tym zagadnieniem i w końcu sama do nich przystała, a po pół roku znaleziono ją martwą. Cyrus obwiniał Nauthiz, że gdyby nie porzucała pracy to wszystko by się nie wydarzyło.  
- Martwą? Kto ja zabił i dlaczego?  
- W Nauthiz z reguły wierzą ci, co nie chcą mieć nad sobą żadnej władzy, coś takiego jak ukrywanie się przed mugolami, pracowanie dla większej struktury, podleganie czemukolwiek jest dla nich niechciane. Więc często są to osoby wyjęte spod prawa, złodzieje, ci z niebezpiecznych środowisk. Xenia była zawsze konfliktowa więc zapewne z kimś poważnie zadarła, nie wiem z kim. Nie mam przypuszczeń kto mógł to zrobić.  
- A czy to przypadkiem nie byli oni? Ci co teraz pracowali dla Zakonu?

- Nie, w to nie wierzę. Ale nie po to cię tu wezwałem. Zapewne była tu Tonks prawda? - Harry przełknął głośno ślinę - Oczywiście. Z Syriuszem już rozmawiałem, bardzo nierozważnie postąpił prowokując awanturę. Wiem Harry, że wyobrażałeś sobie, że Arret współpracuje z Voldemortem, ale zapewniam cię, że tak nie jest. Wybij sobie więc to wreszcie z głowy, marnujesz tylko swoją energię. Dodatkowe pokrzyżowałeś przez to część moich planów.  
- Aa ale ja... ja nie miałem zamiaru niczego...  
- Wierzę w twoje intencje, ale jak ci wcześniej wspomniałem negocjowałem z nim nowe metody poszukiwań horkruksów, miał siedzieć na Grimmauld Place do odwołania. Ale po kłótni z Syriuszem jak zapewne wiesz zniknął. Znalazł się po dwóch tygodniach. Harry proszę cię, nie prowokuj z nim już więcej żadnych sytuacji pośrednio czy też bezpośrednio, to jest bardzo mocny charakter, nad którym nie da się tak łatwo zapanować. Czasem nawet i moje nerwy są szarpane.  
- Tonks mi powiedziała, że gdyby dowiedział się, że to ja rozmawiałem z Syriuszem to by po mnie wpadł, co miała na myśli, dlaczego?  
- Między innymi o to, że nie powiedziałem mu nic o tym, że potrafisz nawiązać kontakt z Voldemortem, niektóre sprawy także przemilczałem, nie dzieliłem się moimi wszystkimi spostrzeżeniami i uwagami, więc przyznaję się, to ja sam naruszyłem naszą wspólną umowę.  
- A dlaczego miałby odreagowywać złość na mnie?  
- Dokładnie nie wiem, nie zdołałem z niego tego wyciągnąć, ale przez to poróżniliśmy się i w innych sprawach, między innymi o odwołanie Cyrusa Farela z Zakonu, na co się oczywiście nie zgodziłem. Panuje więc teraz trochę nieprzyjemna atmosfera.  
- W jakim sensie?  
- Odmówił słuchania moich poleceń, pracuje własnym tempem i nie jestem już nad nim w stanie zapanować. Zapewne wie już o moich własnych poszukiwaniach i nie potrafimy się już porozumieć, wcześniej owszem, bywały problemy, ale teraz sytuacja jest bardzo dokuczliwa, ponieważ muszę śledzić jego poczynania co jest bardzo trudne i pozbawia mnie resztek sił. Nawet Nimfadora nie jest tutaj pomocna.  
- Tonks? To ona miałaby potrafić a pan nie? - Dumbledore nie odpowiedział, poprawił tylko mankiet szaty.  
- Muszę jednak przyznać ci rację w pewnej sprawie Harry.  
- Znaczy się?  
- Oczywiście sam się wcześniej za to zabrałem, ale twoja umiejętność dociekania może być niezwykle przydatna. Zgadzam się z tobą, że to nagłe pojawienie się Nauthiz nie jest przypadkowe. Wokół nas samych, dzieje się też wiele niewytłumaczalnych rzeczy, nagle wyszły na jaw sprawy które Ministerstwo Magii skrupulatnie ukrywało długo przed opinią publiczną: porwania, zabójstwa, zniknięcie pieniędzy i tym podobne, zmiany w redakcji "Proroka", nowy Minister...  
- Uważa pan, panie profesorze, że za tym wszystkim stoi Nauthiz?  
- Sądzę - Dumbledore ważył uważnie słowa, sprawiał wrażenie jakby wszystko to zadawało mu ból - że może nie bezpośrednio, ale na pewno Arret musi coś o tym wiedzieć, ale próba wydobycia takich informacji od niego jest niemożliwa. Nie chciałem i nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że sprawy mogą zajść tak daleko, więc dopóki jestem w stanie, chciałbym zatrzymać ten proces i ty możesz mi w tym pomóc.  
- A pozostali? Też pewnie maczali w tym palce, może łatwiej byłoby spróbować u nich?  
- Może byłoby to łatwiejsze zadanie, lecz nadal mało osiągalne. Poza tym musiałbym wiedzieć gdzie przebywają, a nie mam nawet skrawka informacji. Ta sprawa jest wręcz zastanawiająca, sam nie wiem czy jest co celowe działanie żeby wprowadzić mnie w błąd, czy też zwyczajny tok ich pracy. Zastanawia mnie dlaczego postanowił pracować sam i skąd tak szybko zebrał informację. Harry pamiętaj, że przede wszystkim masz koncentrować się na doskonaleniu swoich magicznych umiejętności aby w końcu pokonać Lorda Voldemorta, informacjami o horkruksach nadal będę się z tobą dzielił, ale uważam i chyba przyznasz mi rację, że Arret może być tu dość kluczową postacią, mam takie dziwne przeczucie. Dowiedzenie się więcej o nim doprowadzi nas w głąb Nauthiz, a wtedy zapewne wiele spraw samych się rozwiąże.  
- Panie profesorze, nie wiem czy pan pamięta ale ci aurorzy, którzy mieli nas pilnować w wakacje, jak później przeczytałem w "Proroku" byli już wtedy uznani za zaginionych...  
- Tak, właśnie te metody mi się nie spodobały. Nie dowiedziałem się jednak czy byli oni sympatykami Nauthiz, czy tylko przez nich kontrolowani.  
- A czy sądzi pan, że w Zakonie jest jakiś zdrajca? - Dumbledore skrzyżował ręce i wpatrywał się w aparaty ze swojego gabinetu jak fałszoskopy. Przejechał też palcami po brzegu myślodsiewni.  
- Uważam, że Zakon nie cieszy się pełnym bezpieczeństwem i, że wprowadzono do niego jakieś zmanipulowane informacje, nie potrafię ocenić które i kto to zrobił, ale jest kilka sprzeczności które obecnie próbuję rozwiązać. Zadanie, które ci przed chwilą zleciłem być może pomogłoby to rozwiązać. Pozwól tutaj - przywołał go skinieniem do biurka. W myślodsiewni zabulgotało - Uważne przyjrzenie się tej osobie być może pozwoli nam poznać prawdziwe zamiary lub upewnić się do tych które znamy i przy okazji rozwiąże wiele niewiadomych, bo niewątpliwie Nauthiz miało kiedyś do czynienia jeśli nie z Voldemortem, to na pewno ze śmierciożercami. No śmiało - Harry niepewnie zanurzył głowę w misie, wszystko wokół zawirowało i po chwili wylądował na jakiejś ulicy pogrążonej w mroku. Gdy się odwrócił żeby się rozejrzeć, stał już przy nim Dumbledore. Znajdowali się gdzieś w bocznej uliczce prowadzącej od centrum jakiegoś większego miasta. Słychać było przejeżdżające niedaleko samochody, rozmowy tłumy pieszych i dobiegającą zewsząd muzykę. Znajdowali się na podwórzu, gdzie działało kilka klubów i barów. Musiało być wtedy dość późno w nocy, w odległych blokach tylko pojedyncze światła w oknach były zapalone.  
Po sekundzie Harry dostrzegł drugiego Dumbledore'a, Moodyego i Lupina zmierzających do wyjątkowo ponurego budynku na rogu podwórza. Mimo, iż przebrani byli w mugolskie ubrania wyglądali dość dziwacznie. Dumbledore ze swoją długą siwą brodą, Szalonooki kuśtykający z drewnianą nogą oraz licznymi bliznami na twarzy i Lupin w koszuli zdecydowanie za dużych rozmiarów. Wyglądali jak nie z tego świata. Oglądali się za nimi rozbawieni młodzi ludzie, wskazując palcami, zaczepiając i wołając za nimi kpiącą.  
- Halloween jest za pół roku! - jakiś człowiek w postrzępionych ubraniach z butelką wódki w ręku krzyknął do nich i pociągnął z gwinta. Harry pobiegł za nimi, aby nie stracić ich z oczu. Znaleźli się w obskurnym, ciemnym korytarzu przypominającym bunkier, słychać było narastającą ciężą muzykę, która grała tak głośno, że w uszach wyraźnie słyszeć można było wyłącznie basy. Wszyscy ruszyli najbliższymi, przypominającymi fabryczne schody ku górze, ich oczom ukazała się sporych rozmiarów sala, pełna bawiących się jakby w jakimś narkotycznym transie ludzi. Na scenie, pod którą niemal tratowali się podskakujący ludzie grał jakiś zespół. Szli jeszcze wyżej, gdzie muzyka nie była tak ogłuszająca i można było usiąść. W ciemnych sektorach na sporych kanapach siedziały grupy ludzi, było tak ciemno że nie można się było w stanie nikomu przyjrzeć. Raz po raz mijali ich pijani lub odurzeni czymś innym, głównie młodzi ludzie zmierzający na parkiet. Harry był mocno zdziwiony widząc profesorów Hogwartu w takim miejscu.  
Oni chyba z nas kpią - powiedział zgorszony Moody, kiedy przeszli obok skąpo ubranej pary obściskującej się niedyskretnie - co za lubieżność, do tego ten łomot. Wszyscy patrzą na nas jak na jakieś dziwadła. Nie przepuszczałem, że mugole się tak zachowują. Chociaż tutaj jest trochę ciszej i nie trzeba się przekrzykiwać. Nie było innego miejsca Albusie? To jest niepoważne. Kpina.  
- To był jeden z ich warunków - Dumbledore zwrócił się do Moody'ego - spotkanie na ich terenie. Nie myśl Alastorze, że mnie taka sytuacja odpowiada.  
- Dziwne, że to oni narzucają nam warunki. Na Merlina! Mugole są strasznie rozpasani, zachowują się jak zwierzęta, do tego wszyscy są pijani. To chyba my powinniśmy być zgorszeni, a tymczasem to oni śmieją się z nas. Wiedziałeś wcześniej co to za miejsce? Przecież to oni powinni zabiegać o nasz czas, a nie na odwrót. A poza tym, nie lepiej było zabrać ze sobą kogoś młodszego? Nie rzucalibyśmy się wtedy tak bardzo w tłumie. Tonks przeszłaby niezauważona.  
- Opinia mugoli jest mało dla nas istotna, mamy inne priorytety. Zresztą nie chciałbym narażać jej na coś takiego - odezwał się Lupin. Jego nos był cały, nie brakowało też żadnego zęba, więc musiało to się dziać sprzed jego "wypadku".  
- Oho, tylko mi nie mów, że już tobą zaczęli sterować. Oni wszyscy powinni trafić do Azkabanu, wtedy by się ich nauczyło, że wszystko ma swoje miejsce i w świecie naszym i mugoli, właśnie tego porządku należy pilnować. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało aresztowałbym ich w każdej chwili.  
- Alastorze, pozwól że ci przypomnę - Dumbledore zniżył głos w marę jak zbliżali się do ostatniego sektora - trzymamy się tego co ustaliliśmy, nie odzywaj się chyba, że cię do tego upoważnię. Pilnuj swojego języka, żadnych szykan i gróźb, chyba nie muszę ci przypominać ile zależy od tego spotkania? Teraz trwają negocjacje, gdy stracimy ich jako sojuszników możemy przegrać tę wojnę. Wydobądź z siebie odrobinę uprzejmości. Ezra, miło cię znowu widzieć - Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę do mężczyzny siedzącego w najdalszym kącie. Podali sobie dłonie. Ezra zgasił papierosa gdy wszyscy usiedli na sofie, rzucił w ich kierunku podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
- Uzgadnialiśmy coś innego Albusie, miałeś przyjść sam - Harry usłyszał denerwująco przeciągający sylaby głos.  
- Nie sądzę - wtrącił wymijająco Dumbledore, siląc się na uprzejmy uśmiech - mówiliśmy, że nie będziemy zabierać ze sobą niepożądanych dla drugiej strony osób. Tak się składa, iż są to moi zaufani ludzie, więc nie masz żadnych powodów do obaw. Pozwól, że przedstawię: Alastor Moody i Remus Lupin. A propos umowy, chyba kogoś tu brakuje nieprawda?  
- Niepożądanych? Aurorzy zawsze będą niepożądani - spojrzał obcesowo na Moodyego.  
- Alastor jest już na emeryturze.  
- Ty i twoje mydlące oczy gadki Dumbledore. Yu przyjdzie później, jak wiesz już wszystko uzgodnimy, ja i inni zbędni w tej sprawie wyjeżdżamy, więc trzeba było zorganizować jakąś imprezę pożegnalną. Przecież nasza rodzinka długo nie będzie się widzieć w pełnym składzie.  
- To samo mówiłeś w zeszłym tygodniu.  
- A czy porządna biba nie może trwać tyle czasu? Lubimy dobrą zabawę i mocne wrażenia. Właśnie stamtąd wracam - pociągnął z kieliszka - och, gdzie moje maniery, może kielicha?  
- Znam cię - wbrew zakazom odezwał się Moody, wskazując go palcem - pracowałeś w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami - Ezra utkwił w nim wzrok mrużąc przy tym oczy - w wydziale istot i duchów. Wiem! Jesteś Nathan Sabo, z początku cię nie poznałem. Były członek Wizengamotu. Słyszałem, że rzuciłeś robotę, ale nie podejrzewałem, że ktoś z taką pozycją jest Nauthiz. Kierowałeś chyba Międzynarodowym Ośrodkiem Kontroli Istot, tym na Bałkanach. Kto by pomyślał, że zostaniesz zwykłym pasożytem.  
- Moody! - przerwał mu Dumbledore. Ezra wpatrywał się w byłego aurora jakby miał go zaraz udusić - zaraz będę cię musiał poprosić o wyjście.  
- W porządku, już jestem łagodny jak baranek - odparł z sarkazm, napił się ze swojej piersiówki, którą wyciągnął zza pazuchy. Nie ukrywał zadowolenia, że poznał tożsamość Ezry.  
Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę. Dlaczego ktoś na tak wysokim i odpowiedzialnym stanowisku rzuca całą swoją pracę dla kradzieży i nałogowego siedzenia w barach jak zwykły bandyta? Rzuca wszystko dla utopijnej ideologi.  
- Przejdźmy do rzeczy - kontynuował Dumbledore - o najważniejszej sprawie już rozmawialiśmy i niech to pozostanie między nami. Zabrałem ze sobą świadków, aby przekonali się, że obie strony mają dobre intencje i wywiążą się ze swych zadań. Oczywiście chciałem też w ten sposób udowodnić im - skinął na Moodyego i Lupina - że jesteście godni zaufania, warto również się wzajemnie poznać, abyśmy wiedzieli z kim współpracujemy. Warto również, aby poznali młodego, zanim zobaczą go w innej roli.  
- Heh, no jasne, że warto - Ezra nalał sobie kolejną kolejkę i haustem wypił - więc ci dwaj też przyjdą? Będzie niezłe show. Nie co dzień jesteśmy świadkami nekromancji, hehe.  
Harry spojrzał po twarzach obecnych, nawet w tym półmroku można było dostrzec zszokowane twarze Lupina i Moodyego. Wybraniec nie wiedział o czym Ezra mówił, ale sądząc po reakcji znajomych musiało być to coś poważnego.  
- Nekroco? - Harry zapytał "prawdziwego" Dumbledore'a, który gestem ręki uciszył Harryego i kazał mu słuchać dalej.  
- Oho, nie powiedziałeś im? Takim newsem się nie podzieliłeś z zaufanymi współpracownikami? - zacmokał. Harry'emu coraz mniej podobał się ten typ. Wyraźnie drwił z obecnych i prowokował kłótnie - Będziemy ożywiać trupy panowie, wypijmy za to! - podniósł głos, wstał na sofę i wypił pozostałą zawartość butelki. Harry otrzymał odpowiedź, domyślał się też, kogo dotyczy ta rozmowa. Negocjowali sprowadzenie Syriusza. Lupin i Moody spojrzeli na Dumbledore'a i Ezrę (który właśnie ponownie usiadł i zaczął zanosić się śmiechem), jak na wariatów - Aa, to jest bardzo sprytne, nie? Ojczulek za kotarkę hop, wy załamujecie rączki, no bo co tu robić, tacy z was czarodzieje, a gdyby nie różdżka przyklejona do ręki bylibyście niczym. Więc nagle się wam przypomniało, że synalek żyje. No i ktoś wpadł na pomysł: zawołamy go, ponaprawia co my schrzaniliśmy, damy mu kwiatki, flachę, kwiatki we flaszce, jak tam chcecie i po sprawie, wracamy do pięknej przeszłości, niepotrzebni na śmietnik, a arystokraci zamykają się w swoich zapuszczonych pałacykach i niańczą Wybrańca - gestykulował przy tym tak energicznie, że Lupin zaczął się wzdrygać, zwłaszcza, że patrzył na nich opętanym wzrokiem, że Harry mógłby przysiąc, że w każdej chwili ten Ezra może się na nich rzucić z pięściami. Usiadł jednak spokojnie na miejscu i czekał na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Zdawał się nie przejmować nikim innym, jeśli obejmował kiedyś wysokie urzędy, to pewnie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co należy mówić, żeby osiągnąć odpowiedni rezultat.  
- Albusie, o czym ten człowiek mówi? - Remus nabrał odwagi - jeśli ten człowiek stroi sobie z nas wszystkich żarty, a ty na to pozwalasz, to ja nie będę siedział spokojnie.  
- Żarty? Ja nigdy nie żartuję jeśli chodzi o interesy. To hehe, poważna sprawa. Więc na ile wyceniacie życie Syriusza Blacka?  
- Dość tego! - Lupin uderzył pięścią w stół - jeśli nadal będziesz sobie kpić z Syriusza to mnie popamiętasz!  
- Remus!  
- Nie, nie Dumbledore, zostaw tego chojraka, tak jest całkiem zabawnie. Radziłbym mu jednak, żeby powstrzymał się od wyzywania do bijatyki gdy przyjdzie Yu, bo wtedy - wskazał na Lupina - nie doczeka świtu. O! - wychylił głowę znad pustej butelki - właśnie idzie.  
Harry odwrócił się za siebie, dostrzegł sylwetkę kogoś, kto zmierzał w ich kierunku. Kilka dziewczyn, które szły w przeciwną stronę spojrzały się za przybyszem. Z ręką w kieszeni skórzanej kurtki, a z papierosem w drugiej podszedł do nich Arret. Nawet w tak słabym oświetleniu można było dostrzec bardzo wyraźnie jego oczy. Lupin znieruchomiał. Zachowywał się inaczej, niż gdy Harry widział go ostatnim razem; głowa wysoko uniesiona, z wyrazem samozadowolenia i drwiącym uśmieszkiem, który Wybraniec dobrze znał - widział taki sam na twarzy swojego ojca chrzestnego w myślodsiewni Snape'a w zeszłym roku.  
- A niech to - mruknął Lupin. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Remus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co się obecnie dzieje.  
- Nie podali ceny jaką mogliby zapłacić za Blacka - zagadał go Ezra szczerząc zęby - jak mamy to odebrać? - Arret zaciągnął się papierosem, wokół niego zawirowała chmura dymu.  
- Za bezwartościowy towar nie możemy nic wziąć, możemy to potraktować jako gratis - odpowiedział swoim lekko zachrypniętym głosem, bez brytyjskiego akcentu, podpierając się plecami o ścianę. Od samego początku nie spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, przenikał tylko wzrokiem Remusa, jakby czytał w jego myślach.  
- Niemożliwe - Lupin znów mówił sam do siebie. Wpatrywał się w każdego z obecnych, jakby szukając potwierdzenia swoich własnych podejrzeń. Wyraz twarzy Szalonookiego mówił sam za siebie: "jakbym go znał".  
- A więc jak, za trzy tygodnie koło północy w gmachu? Jest jeszcze tyle miejsc do zaliczenia w Londynie, chciałbym na to przeznaczyć trochę czasu.  
- Wtedy jest Lugnasad - wtrącił syn Syriusza.  
- To wcześniej, choćby i jutro. Nie możemy ominąć tego święta. Wprawdzie nie wiem czy zdążymy wszyscy do jutra wytrzeźwieć, ale nie ma to jak ciężka praca na kaca.  
- Co to ma znaczyć? - Lupin zwrócił się teraz do wszystkich.  
- Podobny nie? - Ezra nie krył zadowolenia, wiedział najwyraźniej o czym myśli Remus, więc zaczął go jeszcze bardziej podpuszczać - mniej więc w tym samym wieku był wtedy Black, kiedy go po raz pierwszy spotkałem, gdy przybył na masyw Szar Płanin. Albusie, to ty go tam wysłałeś, żeby mnie odwiódł od porzucenia stanowiska. A to jego tymczasem uwiodła nasza no powiedzmy współpracownica i obiekt badań jednocześnie. Yu, lepiej żebyś nigdy nie spotkał mamuśki, ale wierz mi, niezła była z niej sztuka.  
- Kim jest ten śmierdzący alkoholem gnojek do cholery? To jakiś żart? I jeszcze to wskrzeszanie, wy wszyscy jesteście szaleni! Wracajcie lepiej do swoich zatęchłych nor i zejdźcie mi wreszcie wszyscy z oczu! - Harry nie poznawał Lupina, zachowywał się jakby dostawał ataku szału. Arret z kolei nie mówił takim słabym głosem jak ostatnio. Przeciwnie, patrzył na wszystkich pogardliwie, zadzierał nosa i diabelski uśmieszek nie schodził mu z twarzy. W dogadywaniu najwyraźniej podszkolił go Ezra, bo sam zwrócił się do Lupina.  
- Heh, i kto nam mówi o zatęchłej norze, wilkołak? - wszyscy poza Ezrą spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni, nawet Dumbledore, spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
- Skąd o tym wiesz? - dyrektor był przejęty i przyglądał się mu intensywniej.  
- O jego norze? - spytał niewinnie.  
- Nie kpij sobie, skąd wiesz, że Remus jest wilkołakiem?  
- Capi - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.  
- Więc to tak - Lupin odzyskał głos - teraz wszystko widzę. Albusie czyś ty stracił zdrowy rozsądek? Najpierw mówisz nam, że ci kryminaliści będą pracować dla Zakonu, a teraz wyskakujesz z czymś takim? Nie widzisz kto to jest? Teraz wszystko pasuje, haha, Moody oto twoja odpowiedź dlaczego szef międzynarodowego biura porzucił swoje stanowisko! Przecież z takimi "znajomościami" może osiągnąć znacznie więcej niż, gdyby został w Wizgamocie - wilkołak zerwał się z miejsca i podszedł do chłopaka - no tak wszystko teraz pasuje jak ulał. Pamiętam dokładnie wyjazd Syriusza na Bałkany, wszystko by się zgadzało. Ale jedno mnie zastanawia, dlaczego jeszcze żyjesz? Bardzo dziwne, pewnie jest to jedno wielkie kłamstwo i próbujecie nas wszystkich podejść. Możecie być pewni łajdaki, że się z wami rozprawię. Będziecie błagać, żeby to dementorzy z wami skończyli, jako pierwszy pójdzie ten zapijaczony emeryt a później ty gówniarzu, tak jak powinieneś był zdechnąć zaraz po narodzinach...! - Remus cały się pienił, Harry nie wiedział jakby normalnie zareagował na widok tego nowego Lupina, nie wiedział dlaczego miał do tej dwójki tak wielki pretensje, żeby aż tak ich oczerniać. Na pewno nie byli święci, ale to była lekka przesada. Harry nie zdążył więcej się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ gdy tylko Lupin znów podniósł rękę grożąc palcem, Arret mu ją błyskawicznym ruchem wykręcił. Harry nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, jedynie krzyknął, gdy Remus dostał w żebra, twarz a następnie przeleciał przez całą długość sali i stoczył się ze schodów. Arret zapalił następnego papierosa.  
- Sorry, poniosło mnie.  
Harry pobiegł z szybko bijącym sercem w stronę gdzie Lupin upadł, ale obraz ponownie zawirował mu przed oczami i nim się obejrzał, nie był już w zatłoczonym klubie, ale na wybrukowanym dziedzińcu. Został przeniesiony do innego wspomnienia. Było jeszcze widno ale zapadał szybko zmierzch. Wybraniec rozpoznał, że był teraz przy drzwiach prowadzących do domu rodziców Syriusza. Dumbledore ze wspomnień, przeszedł wprost przez Harryego i otworzył drzwi wejściowe, Harry wszedł za nim. Wkrótce obok niego pojawił się "prawdziwy" Dumbledore.  
- To była noc, nieprawdaż? - zapytał jak gdyby nigdy nic - Później było jeszcze bardziej gorąco. Remus musiał to trochę odchorować - odrzekł już bardziej zatroskanym głosem - miejmy nadzieję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy, ostrzegałem ich obu, bo przy moim pierwszym z nimi spotkaniu, byłem świadkiem jeszcze większych awantur i bójek. Ale chodźmy dalej, musisz to zobaczyć.  
- Nie jestem pewny czy chcę - odrzekła zrezygnowany Harry, który przed chwilą prawie nie dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył lecącego w powietrzu Lupina.  
- O nic się nie martw, to jest właśnie interesujące.  
Znaleźli się w inny wspomnieniu. Przeszli oboje do kuchni, na piecu w kociołku gotowała się dziwna ciecz, znad której dym układał się w dziwne spirale. Dopiero po chwili Harry dostrzegł, że byli tam jeszcze Syriusz i Tonks, Arret podszedł do pieca i zabrał kociołek z ognia kładąc na stół, nie dbając o to czy od tego nie zniszczy się blat. Jak zauważył Harry, złapał na uchwyt jedynie przez skraj rękawa, zupełnie jakby nie czuł nagrzanego uchwytu. Znów był w za dużych ubraniach, z aroganckim wyrazem twarzy, ale najwyraźniej czuł się dużo mniej komfortowo. Wylał ciecz do miski, którą zabrał spod nosa Syriusza. Ojciec chrzestny Harryego wyglądał strasznie, opięta na twarzy skóra i długie skołtunione włosy opadały mu na twarz. Niewiele różnił się wtedy, gdy uciekł z Azkabanu. Najzupełniej dopiero co wyciągnięto go spod kamiennego łuku. Wbił wzrok w blat, starając się nie patrzeć w górę, jakby miałoby to kosztować go życie. Czuł się okropnie, stan fizyczny był niczym w porównaniu do tego, co teraz odczuwał. Jego własny syn, którego nie chciał kiedyś znać i porzucił, uratował mu teraz życie. Po przeciwnej stronie stołu siedziała Tonks. Nie miała wściekle różowych włosów, nie wyglądała też tak samo dobrze, kiedy Harry widział ją ostatnim razem. Ale i tak można było dostrzec, że jest ładna, uśmiechała się nieśmiało od czasu do czasu spoglądając ukradkiem na każdego.  
- Yyymm... może herbaty Albusie? - zapytała zaczesując swoje kruczoczarne włosy za uszy.  
- Och tak, poproszę - nie był to dobry pomysł. Nimfadora od razu potknęła się o krzesło, później kilka razy rozsypała herbatę i cukier, rozlała wrzątek, a kiedy w końcu herbata się zaparzyła rozlała niemal połowę jej zawartości na podłogę. Zaczerwieniła się cała, kiedy znów usiadła na swoim miejscu. Arret za każdym razem gdy Tonks coś wywracała spoglądał na nią z zainteresowaniem. Harry mógł być pewny, że zadaje sobie pytanie jak taka niezdarna osoba mogła zostać aurorem. Nadal pochłonięty swoim zajęciem wlał trochę zawartości kociołka do misy, którą zabrał od Syriusza i dolał do niej zawartość fiolki leżącej na blacie, która jak Harry zwrócił uwagę, sama się przesunęła, kiedy choć trochę wyciągnął do niej palce.  
- Co on robi? - Co było w tym interesującego? Harry niepewnie spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który nic mu nie odpowiedział. Pewnie znów zadał jakieś głupie pytanie. Już wyobraził sobie strzelającą w górę rękę Hermiony, która odpowiedziałaby bezbłędnie jaki to jest eliksir z pełnym opisem jego właściwości i zastosowań.  
- Cieszę się Syriuszu, że znów jesteś wśród nas - przemówił drugi Dumbledore, pociągając łyka herbaty - oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możemy jeszcze poinformować świata o twoim powrocie, więc sam rozumiesz, że nie możesz jeszcze opuszczać tego domu, dopóki nie rozwiążemy tego problemu - Syriusz nadal milczał, jego czoło było mokre od potu - masz więc sporo czasu, żeby go odpowiednio spożytkować. Podupadłeś trochę na zdrowiu, więc możesz teraz odpowiednio wypocząć. Jestem w trakcie zorganizowania ci pomocy ze strony jakiegoś wprawnego uzdrowiciela. Poprosiłbym o to Severusa, sam wiesz jak dobrze zna się na eliksirach, ale będzie lepiej, jeśli nie będzie jeszcze o tobie wiedział, a Arret ma teraz inne zadania.  
- I bardziej użyteczne - powiedział w chwili, gdy zatapiał paznokieć w swój kciuk prawej dłoni, z którego skapnęła krew wprost do wnętrza misy, Harry dałby głowę za to, że zanim zmieszała się z cieczą, krew stała się czarna. Bez dalszego słowa podsunął Syriuszowi misę, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów odpalając od razu jednego.  
- A gdzie jest Stworek? - Tonks wtrąciła się chcąc rozładować atmosferę, z marnym skutkiem.  
- Harry odesłał go do Hogwartu, trzymamy się teraz wersji, że Syriusza nie ma, więc oficjalnie Harry, jako wymieniony w testamencie spadkobierca ma do tego prawo. Całe szczęście, bo obawialiśmy się, że ten dom przejdzie w ręce dalszych krewnych.  
- Oj, a hmm... co z tym uzdrowicielem, masz kogoś na oku?  
- W zasadzie tak, zwróciłem się o pomoc do Cyrusa Farela - Arret zerknął szybko na Dumbledore'a - obejmie też stanowisko nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Ale wy chyba go nie znacie, nie był poprzednio w Zakonie, a jako uzdrowiciel specjalizował się w zakażeniach magicznych. Arret może ty o nim słyszałeś? - spytał, zwracając uwagę na jego wcześniejsze spojrzenie - Cała rodzina Farel pracowała w magicznej służbie zdrowia - odpowiedziała mu cisza, dyrektor westchnął - Dziś wyjątkowo trudno wychodzi nam rozmowa, ale odrobina taktu nakazywałaby chociaż jakiś odzew, żebym wiedział, że chociaż słuchasz tego, co do ciebie mówię.  
- A jak nie? To co z tym zrobisz? - Arret zdążył wypalić jednego papierowa i od razu sięgnął po kolejny.  
- Jeżeli będzie potrzeba to...  
- Jesteś spokrewniona z Bellatrix Lestrange? - Arret zwrócił się do Tonks, której przyglądał się od jakiegoś czasu. Kompletnie zignorował Dumbledore'a. Harry spotkał się z czymś takim po raz pierwszy, nawet Voldemort czułby pewien respekt wobec dyrektora Hogwartu. Nerwową atmosferę niemal czuć było w powietrzu, być może było to spowodowane tym, że musiał przebywać teraz z Syriuszem w jednym pomieszczeniu. Dumbledore postanowił nie prowokować niczego i zamilkł. Ale uważnie przyglądał się obojgu. Tonks była zaskoczona pytaniem i sama spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
- Czemu pytasz? - z każdą sekundą robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona na twarzy.  
- Odpowiedz - Tonks zmarszczyła czoło i sama przybrała arogancją postawę, ale nie podnosiła głosu.  
- Słuchaj, jeśli uważasz, że będziesz tutaj wszystkimi dyrygował jak ci się żywnie podoba, to zapomnij o tym. Nie jesteś tu bo wyświadczasz nam jakąś łaskę, ale tylko dlatego, że Albus poprosił cię o pomoc, za którą na pewno dostajesz niemałą sumę. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że do tej pory zwykle miałeś to najwyraźniej w nosie, ale nie jesteś u siebie wśród swoich koleżków, tylko tutaj, w siedzibie Zakonu Feniksa, który cię zatrudnia, nie wiadomo w jakim celu i mnie to nie obchodzi. Ale wykazałbyś choć odrobinę przyzwoitości i okazał nam odrobinę szacunku i przestał zachowywać się jak jakiś rozpuszczony dzieciak.  
- Nie będziesz mi nic dyktować kobieto. Mów.  
- W porządku - rozłożyła ręce i zrobiła wściekłą minę - w porządku. Jestem jej siostrzenicą, pasuje? Siostrzenicą tej przestępczyni, która teraz morduje wszystkich, którzy staną jej na drodze. Ale ciebie to chyba nie obchodzi. I przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, bo ci zaraz ten uśmieszek zmażę z twarzy...!  
Harry poczuł jak podłoga umyka mu spod nóg, wszystko spowiła mgła i znalazł się w innym wspomnieniu, tym razem był to gabinet Dumbledore'a, który siedział za swoim biurkiem na którym leżały wszystkie znalezione do tej pory horkruksy: pierścień, czara Hufflepuff, dziennik. Arret wędrował wzdłuż pokoju przyglądając się wiszącym na ścianie portretom. Za oknami świtało, pomarańczowa poświata spowiła opustoszałe błonia Hogwartu.  
- Co z kolejnymi, masz jakiś trop? - Dumbledore przyjrzał się czarce obracając ją w swoich dłoniach.  
- Mam, dość wiarygodny w przeciwieństwie do tych, które... ty mi podajesz - znów zachowywał się podobnie, jak w pierwszym wspomnieniu, ale co jakiś czas miał jakby chwilę zawieszania i wyglądał trochę mizernie - zajmuję się tym, spoko.  
- Chyba nie tak jak trzeba - Dumbledore nie podnosił wzroku znad swoich okularów-połówek - od trzech tygodni nie opuszczasz Londynu, a prawdopodobieństwo ukrycia tu horkruksa jest znikome.  
- Nie muszę się ruszać z miejsca, żeby mieć kontrolę nad sytuacją - odparł bezczelnym tonem - nie wtrącaj się w moje sprawy, a wszyscy będą zadowoleni.  
- Horkruksy nie zjawią się same i nie wpadną w twoje ręce, jeżeli sam się do nich nie ruszysz. To nie są tylko twoje sprawy, nie zapominaj się.  
- Są, od kiedy zleciłeś mi tę robotę. Wiedziałeś na co się decydujesz, gdyby było inaczej, sam byś się tym zajął a nie przekazał komuś innemu. No chyba, że i tak to robisz, ale za moimi plecami i pilujesz żebym o tym nie wiedział... - przyjrzał się mu badawczo.  
- Co za bezczelność - z ram obrazów odezwało się kilka głosów. Arret uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie przestając mierzyć Dumbledore'a wzrokiem.  
- Powiedz lepiej, czy są jeszcze jakieś problemy? - Dumbledore odłożył czarę na blat biurka czekając z wytężeniem na odpowiedź.  
- A od kiedy cię to obchodzi? - zatrzymał się przy portrecie Phineasa - Nic już nie potrzebuję, było minęło.  
- A jednak Cyrus przygotowuje ci co miesiąc dość silny eliksir. Skoro twierdzisz, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z twoim zadaniem ani ze stanem zdrowia, to czy ty przypadkiem nie za bardzo do nich przywykłeś?  
- Nie twoja sprawa. Mów wreszcie czego chcesz, nie mam czasu.  
- A znikanie na kilka dnie bez żadnego słowa, włóczenie się stale po nocach i ciągnięcie za sobą Nimfadory to coś innego? Na to masz czas.  
- Wnikliwe śledztwo.  
- Powiedz mi wreszcie, skąd wiedziałeś o pierścieniu Marvola Gaunta i pozostałych horkruksach, że zdołałeś je w kilka miesięcy je odnalazłeś - Dumbledore zmienił ton na bardziej zniecierpliwiony.  
- Szósty zmysł - na jego twarzy znów zawitał kpiący uśmiech i ponownie zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. Harryemu bardzo przypominał wtedy Syriusza, z czasów jego młodości, którego widział już w myślodsiewni - który podpowiada mi też, żebyś nie wciągał Farela do Zakonu.  
- Dlaczego miałbym tego posłuchać? - teraz to Dumbledore nie spuszczał z niego bystrych oczu.  
- Bo ja tak mówię.  
- Skąd go znasz, co o nim wiesz?  
- Nic o nim nie wiem - rzucił wyjątkowo uprzejmie - Jedynie to, że jest starym f...  
- Nie kończ. A co wiesz o jego córce? - Arret od niechcenia przejechał palcami po szyi - Tak, osobliwa odpowiedź. Była z wami w grupie prawda? Kto ją zabił? - głos Dumbledore'a przybrał ostry ton, na co rozmówca jakby czekał i przywarł do ściany z satysfakcją wypisaną na twarzy i zuchwałym uśmiechem, że udało mu się wyprowadzić z równowagi Dumbledore'a, przynajmniej tak się Harryemu zdawało - Wynoś się - zdołał rzucić dyrektor i w tej samej chwili Harry podniósł głowę znak kamiennej misy. Co chwila zamykał i otwierał oczy, próbując uświadomić sobie, że nie był już we wnętrzu myślodsiewni. Lekko kręciło mu się w głowie.  
- Na dziś już koniec Harry, za jakieś półgodziny Minewra powinna przybyć już do wieży Gryffindoru. Te środki bezpieczeństwa narzucone nam przez Ministerstwo są męczące, ale no cóż, jak mus to mus - odstawił misę z powrotem do gabloty - i jakie wnioski?  
- Niezły charakter. Dlaczego pan chce, żebym to oglądał? - Harry nadal, nie w pełni rozumiał czym kieruje się Dumbledore - Czy sądzi profesor, że mnie uda się wyciągnąć jakieś wnioski? Przecież ja w zasadzie jestem jeszcze dzieckiem, co takiego mogę zdziałać?  
- Masz młody i świeży umysł, w którego intuicję wierzę. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem rozgryzienie jego osoby może odpowiedzieć nam na pytanie czy Nauthiz lub Voldemort coś razem szykują, a przy okazji wyjaśnić wiele niewiadomych, co do których sam nie mam jeszcze jasnej odpowiedzi.  
- To ufa im pan w końcu, czy też nie?  
- Tak, obecnie jeśli chodzi o sprawę z horkruksami. Ale na dłuższą metę, mam coraz większy mętlik w głowie, a obraz przestaje być tak przejrzysty jak do tej pory.  
- Obraz czego?  
- Wśród nas jest zdrajca, jednak sam nie potrafię go zidentyfikować.  
- Więc zaczynamy od Yu? Takie śledztwo?  
- Tak.  
Gdy Harry zbiegał po schodach od gabinetu z mnóstwem niezadanych pytań, w przeciwną stronę sunęła ku niemu roztrzęsiona McGonagall. Wybraniec był jednak tak pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że tego nie zauważył. Profesorka tylko obróciła się w miejscu i otworzyła usta, aby go zawołać, zrezygnowała jednak ze swego pomysłu i pośpiesznie weszła wprost do gabinetu dyrektora.  
W drodze na wieżę Gryffindoru, Harry dostrzegł szansę, której od dawna nie miał. Korytarzem przechadzał się Malfoy, sam, bez swoich goryli. Była to idealna sytuacja żeby go szpiegować i dowiedzieć się co ten knuje. W mgnieniu oka wyciągnął z torby pelerynę, zarzucił na plecy i pobiegł za ślizgonem. Malfoy zniknął na rogiem korytarza, więc Harry zaczął biec, aby nie stracić go z oczu, nie miał nawet czasu na wyciągnięcie mapy Huncwotów.  
- Aaaaa!  
- Ej, o kurde - zaraz za rogiem wpadł na kogoś wyglądającego znajomo i runął na posadzkę. Zerknął pośpiesznie na Malfoya, który obrócił się w stronę od której dobiegał hałas, na szczęście peleryna niewidka była na swoim miejscu. Draco spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na próbującą wstać z ziemi gryfonkę.  
- Co to ma być? - sięgnęła ręką przed siebie i chwyciła głowę Harryego.  
- Hazel, przestań to ja - odezwał się Harry, a dziewczyna podskoczyła ze strachu.  
- Co? Harry? Ale jak to? Dlaczego cię nie widzę? - mrużyła oczy i oglądała się we wszystkie strony próbując dostrzec Pottera.  
- Ech, to peleryna niewidka, puść mnie, muszę kogoś śledzić.  
- Ale jak to?  
- Och nieważne - zarzucił i na nią pelerynę, aby Malfoy, który po chwili znów się odwrócił, nie zobaczył czegoś podejrzanego - szybki kurs: to jest moja peleryna niewidka, masz być cicho, po prostu nic nie mów, muszę śledzić Malfoya, zostawię cię jak tylko zniknie za rogiem, nie chcę żeby coś zauważył - dodał szeptem.  
- Ok - odpowiedziała niepewnie. Ostrożnie i bezszelestnie pobiegli za ślizgonem. Harry zaczął się czerwienić gdy Hazel złapała go w pasie i zaczęli biec jednym tempem. Malfoy zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do lochów.  
- No już, możesz mnie puścić.  
- Żartujesz? -powiedziała podekscytowana - Kiedy po raz pierwszy mam taką okazję kogoś szpiegować, ma mnie to ominąć? Nigdy w życiu! - Harry'emu było to trochę nie w smak. Gdyby zaczęła się wypytywać dlaczego to robi, nie znalazłby żadnego sensownego wytłumaczenia. Nie mogła się przecież nic dowiedzieć o Zakonie, poleceniach Dumbledore'a i innych tajemnicach, których nie chciał jej zdradzać. Otworzyli drzwi i ruszyli pędem w dół, nieświadomi, że odgłos ich kroków odbija się dość wyraźnie od ścian lochów. Wśród ciemności, jedyne światło dochodziło od otwartych drzwi, tych samych, za którymi Malfoy siedział ostatnim razem. Wystarczyło je lekko pchnąć aby cała dwójka przeszła swobodnie do środka. Powoli wychylili głowy zza progu, schowek był bardziej uporządkowany, było w nim więcej niż zwykle miejsca. Brakowało tylko jednego: Malfoya  
- Gdzie on...? - mruknął Harry pod nosem i przystąpił krok do przodu. Szybko dostał odpowiedź. W środku, obok drzwi czaił się Malfoy, który gdy tylko usłyszał czyjś głos wyskoczył z kryjówki. Harryego oślepiło, dostał czymś ciężkim centralnie w twarz i upadł na ziemię bez peleryny niewidki na sobie. Zakrył rękoma pulsujące nozdrza, z których popłynęła krew.  
- No proszę, wścibski Potter - wycedził Malfoy i zaklęciem unieruchomił Harryego i wyrwał mu różdżkę - Byłem pewny, że coś widziałem, gdy wpadłeś na kogoś na korytarzu. A teraz twój świński słychać było wyraźnie. Jesteś beznadziejny w szpiegowaniu śmieciu. Ciekawe czy twoja matka też wyglądała tak żałośnie, gdy miała zaraz zdechnąć. AAA! - Malfoy nieświadomy, że Harry nie jest sam oberwał w potylicę tym samym kociołkiem, którym obezwładnił Wybrańca. Dziewczyna zrzuciła z siebie pelerynę. Błysnęło zaklęcie i Harry był już wolny, Malfoy wykorzystał ten moment i rzucił się przed siebie, wrzucając Hazel na stertę kartonów piętrzących się pod ścianą. Zaklęcia padały ze wszystkich stron i odbijały od wszystkiego rykoszetem. Na tak małej przestrzeni nie było możliwe aby używać różdżek i nie oberwać swoim własnym zaklęciem. W ruch weszły więc pięści. Hazel rzuciła się Malfoyowi na ramiona unieruchamiając głowę i zakrywając oczy, ten natomiast wymachiwał pięściami na oślep od czasu do czasu trafiając Harryego, który oddawał mu celnie. Draconowi udało się zrzucić z pleców dziewczynę i z furią parł na Harryego podbijając mu oko.  
- Stać! - krzyczała Hazel, która odnalazła na podłodze swoją różdżkę i skierowała ją w stronę walczących. Jednak raz za razem Harry zasłaniał jej cel. Poruszała tylko głową, niczym jak na mecz tenisa i czekając na idealny moment aby rzucić zaklęcie - Drętwota! - machnęła różdżką, gdy tylko słój z jaskrawozielonym płynem przeleciał jej koło ucha. Na nieszczęście trafiła Harryego - Drętwota! - zamknęła oczy, gdy tylko Malfoy rzucił się w jej kierunku, usłyszała łomot i ślizgon leżał już sparaliżowany na zagraconej podłodze. Odczarowała Harryego, który gdy tylko odnalazł własną różdżkę naprawił sobie złamany nos.  
- Nie ujdzie wam to płazem śmiecie, zobaczycie jak tylko... - mówił przez zaciśnięte usta Malfoy.  
- Twój ojciec się dowie? I co nam zrobi, poskarży się dementorom? - Harry zaczął się śmiać, Hazel nie podzielała jego poczucia humoru, nie wiedziała nic o ich konflikcie. Malfoy zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i wbił w nich nienawistny wzrok.  
- Co robimy Harry? Jak ktoś nas tu złapie będziemy mieć przechlapane - naprawiła potłuczone flakony, pomieszczenie wyglądało jakby nie było tu żadnej bójki. Potterowi przyszyło coś na myśl, zaczął rozglądać się po półkach i szufladach, w końcu znalazł to czego szukał. Mały flakonik z przeźroczystym płynem.  
- Veritaserum, co ty kombinujesz? Wiesz jakie będziemy mieli problemy jak ktoś się o tym dowie?  
- Hazel, tu nie chodzi tylko o szczeniackie porachunki, ten dupek pomaga śmierciożercom.  
- O, emmmm... no wiesz co, ty chyba jesteś trochę, no wiesz... uprzedzony. Jego ojciec już siedzi, a to wcale nic nie oznacza...  
- Wiem co mówię i robię. Ale to co byś tu usłyszała zachowaj dla siebie, później ci wytłumaczę, mam swoje powody - wlał kroplę eliksiru do ust Malfoya, który próbował się jeszcze bronić. Nagle, jak ręką odjął uspokoił się i zaczął się głupio uśmiechać - no, teraz będzie trochę spokojniej.  
- Harry, nie podejrzewałam cię nigdy o takie niezgodne z regulaminem zachowania, ale tak się składa, że ten ślizgon o mało co, a by mnie nie zepchnął ostatnio ze schodów - Harry spojrzał na Hazel, ciekawość rozwoju sytuacji szybko zajęła miejsce początkowemu strachowi - naprawdę myślisz, że pomaga śmierciożercom? Moim zdaniem się zgrywa, ale chyba będzie i tak niezła zabawa - skierowała różdżkę na Malfoya, którego twarz w przeciwieństwie do reszty ciała nie była już pod wpływem drętwoty - Teraz będzie mu łatwiej mówić. Jak się nazywasz? - zapytała unieruchomionego Malfoya.  
- Draco Malfoy - odpowiedział posłusznie. Eliksir działał.  
- Dlaczego już kilkukrotnie zakradałeś się tutaj? Czego szukałeś? - Harry przybliżył się odsuwając McStain na bok, był poddenerwowany, chciał jak najszybciej usłyszeć odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące go pytania.  
- Potrzebowałem odpowiednich składników, chcę uwarzyć eliksir, ale mi się nie udaje i muszę tu bez przerwy zaglądać. Matka nie może chodzić na Pokątną, bo ją pilnują. Tylko tu jest wystarczającą dużo ingrediencji. Ale i tak, ja nie potrafię sobie poradzić...  
- Dlaczego Snape nie może zrobić tego eliksiru? Jakiego potrzebujesz?  
- Snape nic nie wie, nie może wiedzieć, inaczej wszystko się wyda. On zabronił mi mówić komukolwiek. Jeżeli się dowiedzą zabije mnie, moją matkę i ojca, ja nie chcę umierać.  
- Kto ci zabronił? Co masz zrobić?  
- Czarny Pan zabronił mówić. Kazał zrobić truciznę - Hazel pisnęła spojrzała przerażona na Harryego.  
- Na hipogryfa, Harry! Słyszałeś to?  
Wybraniec złapał Malfoya za kołnierz szaty i zaczął nim potrząsać.  
- Voldemort ci to zlecił, tak? - na dźwięk tego imienia Malfoy syknął niezadowolony a Hazel zasłoniła uszy - Po co ci to? Chcesz kogoś otruć? Kogo? Co innego masz do zrobienia? Co planują śmierciożercy? Gdzie jest teraz Voldemort? Mów!  
Malfoy zaczął szlochać i pociągać rozpaczliwe nosem.  
- No ja, a kto inny?  
- Dlaczego akurat ty? - spytał Harry.  
- Bo ojciec zawiódł, to ma być kara za jego błędy. Jeśli tego nie naprawię, zabije nas wszystkich.  
- Wiesz kim jest... - Harry zerknął ukradkiem na Hazel, chciał zapytać czy Malfoy wie coś o Nauthiz, ale się powstrzymał - zapomnij. Co planuje Voldemort?- dopytywał - Kogo masz otruć i kiedy? - Malfoy zaniósł się jeszcze większym płaczem, pewnie można go było już usłyszeć na całym korytarzu.  
- Harry daj spokój, zobacz jak on wygląda - jęknęła Hazel - Powiemy Dumbledore'owi, my się jakoś wytłumaczymy.  
- Nie! - odpowiedział jej Harry - Malfoy mów!  
- Powiedział, że mam zabić Farela, bo przeszkadza.  
- Ty śmieciu - Harry uderzył go na ochłap - w czy takim wam przeszkadza?

- Nie wiem, ja nic nie wiem - Malfoy zaniósł się histerycznym płaczem, z trudem łapał powietrze.  
- Mów, co przez to chce osiągnąć Voldemort!  
- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem.  
- Na pewno słyszałeś ich rozmowy, jaki jest ich następny krok?  
- Harry - Hazel rozejrzała się z niepokojem - chyba ktoś idzie, słyszę kroki -faktycznie można było słyszeć tupot. Klnąc pod nosem zerwali się po pelerynę niewidkę. Harry odstawił niedbale veritaserum i obracał się wokół własnej osi jakby szukając wyjścia.  
- Cholera, co z nim? - wskazał na Malfoya, będącego pod wpływem eliksiru. Jeśli ktoś zapyta się o to, co tu zaszło, Malfoy wyśpiewa wszystko w jednej chwili.  
- Ja się tym zajmę, ale ty nic o tym nie wiesz, jak się ktoś o tym dowie będę mieć przekichane, rodzice mnie zabiją. Obliviate! - skierowała różdżkę na Malfoya i wskoczyła prędko pod pelerynę niewidkę,razem z Harrym przywarli do ściany w tej samej chwili, w której do sali wpadł zziajany Snape, odgarnął swoje tłuste czarne włosy i zszokowany wpatrywał się w leżącego na ziemi Malfoya, będącego dodatkowo pod wpływem rzuconego na niego drętwoty.  
- Draco? - Snape rozejrzał się podejrzliwie i wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę.Malfoy wciąż leżał rozciągnięty na podłodze i z głupim uśmieszkiem na twarzy i rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w sufit- Draco, co tu robisz? Co zaszło? Zaklęcie... pewnie confudus. Tak,Potter, to na pewno on, kto tu jest? - krzyknął i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, łapiąc w garść powietrze, jakby wiedział, że może być tu ktoś przykryty pod peleryną-niewidką. Harry i Hazel tymczasem bardzo wolno wymykali się przez drzwi, których Snape zapomniał zamknąć - Draco, co tu robisz?  
- Podziwiam -odpowiedział automatycznie.  
- Co znowu?  
- Gwiazdy, tak ładnie świecą. Chciałem zebrać grzyby ale jest już na to za ciemno - Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, przystanął żeby wysłuchać co plecie ślizgon.  
- Kto rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie, Potter prawda?  
- Nie.  
- Więc kto? -Snape był wyraźnie poirytowany.  
- Tamta wiewiórka...  
- Jaka znowu wiewiórka Draco? Poczekaj zdejmę z ciebie ten czar. Już, więc kto to zrobił?  
- Nikt, ja tu lubię leżeć. Jest tak przyjemnie, wydaje mi się, że jestem pod lasem i patrzę w gwiazdy. Bo pod Zakazany Las nie lubię chodzić,czają się tam takie wredne wiewiórki - kontynuował Malfoy rozmarzonym głosem, od czasu do czasu marszcząc brwi, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał - Bo widzi pan, ja ich nie lubię,kojarzą mi się z Granger. A tata zawsze powtarzał, że szlamy są do niczego i trzeba je nienawidzić, więc powtarzam to sobie każdego dnia, nie mogę go zawieść... A szkoda, kiedyś lubiłem wiewiórki...  
Harry i Hazel ośmielili się wybuchnąć śmiechem dopiero gdy dotarli do wieży Gryffindory. Szli tam bardzo szybkim krokiem, zaciskając ze skupieniem usta i próbując przypominać sobie jakieś smutne wydarzenia, byle by tylko się nie roześmiać i nie zostać rozpoznanym przez Snape'a lub natknąć się na innego nauczyciela.  
- Hahaha,dziewczyno coś ty mu zrobiła?  
- No - zaczerwieniła się - zaklęcie modyfikujące pamięć, tylko błaga mnie mów o tym nikomu, rzuciłam go kilka razy na siostrę i starzy się dowiedzieli, miałam szlaban na kilka miesięcy, no i to nie jest całkowicie legalne, ale teraz to sytuacja tego wymagała, więc,no, zachowaj to dla siebie proszę.  
- Ale skąd on wytrzasnął wiewiórki?

- Starałam się mu wmówić, że przyszedł do lasu na grzyby, sam dopowiedział resztę, a niech mnie, ma hopla z tymi wiewiórkami.  
- Ciekawe czy będzie coś z tego pamiętał.  
- Nie, raczej nie,ale lepiej mu tego nie wypominaj, bo gdyby kiedyś rozmawiał ze Snapem, to tamten może skojarzyć fakty.  
- On i tak jest pewny ze to ja.  
- Ale nie ma żadnych dowodów. Chyba nieźle mu kiedyś zalazłeś za skórę, że cię od razu oskarżył, nie?  
- No niezupełnie,on mnie nienawidzi od mojego pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie.  
Śmiejąc się przeszli przez dziurę pod portretem. Pokój Wspólny był prawie opustoszały, nie dostrzegł nikogo z Weasleyów ani nawet żegnał się z Hazel i Harry ruszył do swojego dormitorium, do którego wszedł rozradowany, przypominając sobie sytuację, w której znalazł się Malfoy. Mina zrzedła mu dopiero, gdy zobaczył swoich przyjaciół skupionych w jednym kącie, otaczało ich również kilka osób.  
- Harry - Neville wychylił głowę znad grupki osób - gdzieś ty był? Dobrze, że McGonagall była zbyt przejęta żeby sprawdzać listę.  
- A co jest? Co się dzieje? - był zbity z tropu. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł siedzącą na łóżku Rona zapłakaną Ginny, Hermiona ją pocieszała, a Ron wyglądał na przybitego - Ron?  
- McGonagall tu była - wydukał nadal wpatrzony w ziemię, ale zamilkł z otwartymi ustami. Hermiona uściskała Ginny i nie odwracając od niej głowy odpowiedziała Harryemu.  
- Chodzi o Bill'a. Był no wiesz... w pracy - Harry domyślił się, że brat Rona wykonywał jakąś pracę dla Zakonu - i... zaatakował go wilkołak- Potter zbladł.  
- No, ale dziś nie ma pełni - wtrąciła się Lavender Brown przystawiając się coraz bliżej Rona - więc się nie będzie przemieniał, , a jak jednak będzie? Ronuś ja pójdę jutro nawet do dyrektora i sama się wszystkiego dowiem - Hermiona spojrzała na nią z politowaniem i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
- Dzięki Lavender, ale obejdzie się, nie było pełni - rzuciła do Harryego- ale podobno jest trochę pokiereszowany. Siedzi teraz u Munga, bo boją się że dostanie jakiegoś zakażenia. McGonagall powiedziała,ze nie ma sensu żeby Ron i Ginny tam szli, bo jego życiu nic nie zagraża, będzie mieć tylko... trochę blizn.  
Harryemu stanął przed oczami widok biegnącej w stronę gabinetu dyrektora,McGonagall, wtedy musiała już o tym wiedzieć, a Harry zamiast być z przyjaciółmi włóczył się śledząc Malfoya. Trochę się od niego dowiedział, ale wyrzuty sumienia brały górę. Chciał objąć Ginny, powiedzieć jej, że nie ma się o co bać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale zamiast niego, po jej jednej stronie siedział Dean Thomas, na którego widok Harry poczuł jak wypełnia go zazdrość, tak bardzo chciał być teraz na jego miejscu, to on chciał żeby jego ramię obejmowało Ginny.  
- A Dumbledore? -chciał ciągnąć rozmowę, żeby nie myśleć o Deanie i Ginny -wiadomo jak zareagował, co zamierza z tym zrobić?  
- Zapytałam o to,podobno znów opuścił Hogwart - Harmiona wstała i odciągnęła Harryego na bok, z dala od uszu ciekawskich.  
- Bo poszedł do Munga, tak?  
- Nie - dodała szeptem - McGonagall się to chyba przez przypadek wymsknęło, ale powiedziała że Dumbledore popędził natychmiast do Londynu.  
- Do Londynu?  
- Tak, do siedziby.  
- To może przenoszą tam Bill'a? No wiesz, ktoś niepowołany będzie się pewnie starał wyciągnąć od niego jakieś informacje.  
- Nie, Bill zostaje na razie u Munga.  
- To po co Dumbledore tam wyruszył?  
- No właśnie, Dumbledore podobno opuścił zamek z innego powodu.  
- Co masz namyśli?  
- Harry, czy Dumbledore się ostatnio w coś wplątał?  
- Hę? Eee... nie, nie wiem co masz na myśli.  
- No więc, McGonagall rzuciła, że "Albus musi zająć się tą sprawą, tak nie może być, żeby grał na dwa fronty i narażał Zakon. Musi skończyć te gry i albo wszystkim powinien zająć się Psi, albo trzeba go oddalić bo narobi więcej zamieszania niż do tej pory...".  
- Jaki znowu pies?  
- Psi, to znaczy, sama nie wiem. McGonagall powiedziała to używając runicznego... Dokładnie to powiedziała "Yu", no ale nie ważne, sama nie wiem dlaczego to wałkuję. Mam tylko nadzieję, że z Bille'm będzie wszystko w porządku.


	20. Rozdział 18: Powrót do Londynu

Ciszę przy stole Gryfonów podczas śniadania przerwał dźwięk tłuczonych talerzy. Harry w porę zauważył Errola - sowę państwa Weasleyów - i szybko zabrał swój talerz z pola zasięgu szybko tracącej wysokość sowy. Puchacz z hukiem zatrzymał się obok niego na misce owsianki, wraz z którą spadł z hukiem na podłogę rozbryzgując jej zawartość na posadzkę.

- No nie. Jeszcze jeden taki numer to nie będzie wyjścia i powiem matce żeby poprosiła bliźniaków o nową sowę, mają przecież teraz tyle galeonów, że mogliby trochę sypnąć na jakąś nową sowę - Ron podniósł Errola za łapki i upuścił na blat stołu. Zabierając list, otrzepał go z przyklejonych do niego płatków. Hermiona od niechcenia machnęła różdżką i rozbite naczynia wróciły na swoje poprzednie miejsce na stole. Szturchnęła sowę palcem, sprawdzając czy jeszcze żyje i podstawiła jej miskę z wodą pod dziób.

- Żeby wysyłać go na taką drogę...

- Jak nie ma innego wyjścia, to co ja ci na to poradzę? - Ron szybko rozerwał kopertę i wziął się za czytanie.

- Co u Bill'a? - Harry szybko zmienił temat. Starszy brat Rona musiał przebywać jakiś czas w szpitalu, po tym jak zaatakował go wilkołak. Jedyne informacje o nim, przekazywała w listach rodzina Weasleyów, ponieważ McGonagall uznała, że odwiedziny u niego nie są konieczne, zwłaszcza, że podobno nic nie zagrażało jego życiu. Poza tym, podróż do Munga miałaby niby sprawiać im trudności.

- Chwila - Ron przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście, zatrzymując się co jakiś czas i mrużąc oczy - Wrócił do pracy, ze ślubem bez zmian, będzie w lipcu...

- Z czego jesteś wyraźnie niezadowolony - wtrąciła Ginny.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

- Chyba jednak tak.

- Spokój - uciszyła ich Hermiona - i co dalej? Nie było żadnych, no wiesz, powikłań? Rany zadane przez wilkołaka są zanieczyszczone.

- Podobno blizny mu zostaną. Nie wiem czy nie chcieli nas denerwować, czy też naprawdę nic poważnego się nie stało, skoro nie pozwolili nam odwiedzić go u Munga.

- Wiadomo już jak do tego doszło? - Hermiona rozglądała się uważnie na boki czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje.

- Ja nic nie wiem, ale niedługo będziesz miała okazję zapytać Bill'a osobiście. Mama pisze, że oboje, to znaczy, razem z Fleur przyjadą na święta, ale dopiero drugiego dnia, bo pierwszy spędzą we Francji u jej rodziców. Takie poznawanie przyszłych teściów. Tyle, że my nie pojedziemy do Nory, wszyscy mamy być w Londynie, tak podobno postanowił Dumbledore.

Harry odłożył widelec, siedząc na przeciwko wpatrywał się na tył listu, który czytał Ron, jakby próbował w ten sposób coś z niego wyczytać.

- Do Londynu? - powtórzył – Wszyscy? Ale dlaczego?

- Tak jest tu napisane. Zresztą, to nawet lepiej. U nas nie dałoby rady, za mało miejsca. Sam dobrze o tym wiesz. A jeżeli znów ktoś miałby cię pilnować, to już na pewno byśmy się nie pomieścili - Ron nadal nie odrywał wzroku od tekstu.

Harry wyraźnie spochmurniał. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby jego przyjaciele i Zakon zostali wplątani w to, co się teraz dzieje. Plany Dumbledore'a wydawały mu się za każdym razem bardziej zawiłe, nie wiedział już, co tak naprawdę ten starzec kombinuje. Potter, miał także inne plany, tym razem pragnął spędzić święta w domu państwa Weasley, z dala od kwatery Zakonu i swojego ojca chrzestnego, na którego nadal był obrażony. Rozczarowanie – do tej pory nie potrafił wyzbyć się tego uczucia.

- Ale przynajmniej będziemy wszyscy w komplecie - Hermiona sięgnęła po dzbanek soku - chociaż raz w roku będziemy mogli zapomnieć na chwilę o problemach. Być może dowiemy się też, co się tak naprawdę dzieje w świecie, w to co wypisywali ostatnio w "Proroku" nie dawałabym wiary, coś za dużo informacji naraz. Dawno też nie widziałam twoich braci Ron.

- Wszystkich nie zobaczysz. Percy to palant, więc przy stole będzie jedno miejsce więcej.

- Problemy to dopiero będą... - Harry ugryzł się w język - Yyy, to jednak nie wracasz do domu Hermiono?

- Rodzice uznali, że będzie lepiej jeśli będę wam towarzyszyć. Sama też wolałam być na miejscu, żeby w razie czego pomóc, bo coś mi się wydaje, że w Zakonie dużo się dzieje. Lepiej mieć oko na wszystko, niż umierać z niepewności przez tyle czasu. Więc jak się tam dostaniemy?

- Z dworca odbierze nas mój ojciec, Moody i Lupin, mama napisała tylko tyle. Ale tata raczej nie dostał samochodów z pracy, z nowym ministrem jest się ciężko dogadać, jest mniej ustępliwy niż Knot.

- Raczej wrogi. Ten Scrimgeour nie potrafi dojść do porozumienia z Dumbledorem, bez przerwy coś mu zarzuca na łamach "Proroka". Podobno próbuje się wtrącać do spraw Hogwartu, tak jak za Umbridge. Ale ja bym raczej podejrzewała, że Zakon sam nie chciał tych samochodów, no bo niby jak wytłumaczyliby ministrowi dokąd mają nas zawieść? Za duże ryzyko.

- Scrimgeour nie jest groźny. Przynajmniej nie udaje jak Knot, że Voldemorta nie ma.

- Nie wymawiaj tego imienia! - Ron wreszcie oderwał oczy od listu, ale nadal ściskał go w dłoni.

- Którego? Knot czy Voldemort?

Ron znowu jęknął.

- Oboje jesteście jak dzieci - Hermiona ugryzła ostatni kęs grzanki i podniosłą swoją torbę z siedzenia obok - lepiej już się zbierajmy, za chwilę mamy lekcję z Farelem.

Od ostatnich wydarzeń minęło już sporo czasu. Harry opowiedział Ronowi i Hermionie o incydencie w lochach, ale każde z nich miało inne zdanie na temat tego, co należy z tym zrobić. Potter postanowił nie wspominać o tym Dumbledore'owi, jeśli ten nie chciał go słuchać ostatnim razem, to teraz też nie będzie. Sam będzie panował nad sytuacją mając oko na Malfoya. Ron popierał jego pomysł w kontynuowaniu śledztwa, jedynie Hermiona była wszystkiemu kategorycznie przeciwna, wystarczająco przestraszyła się, jak Harry opowiadał o użyciu Veritaserum na ślizgonie, twierdziła że należy to wszystko zostawić w spokoju i się nie wtrącać.

"Sam mówiłeś, ze Dumbledore kazał ci się w to nie mieszać, więc najlepszym wyjściem będzie, jeśli zostawisz to wszystko w spokoju. A poza tym, chyba nawet nie myślałeś, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć? Ciekawe jakby zareagował gdyby dowiedział się, że tak bardzo nagiąłeś prawo. Nie tylko Gryffindor straci przez ciebie punkty, ale sam możesz zostać zawieszony, a co gorsza stracić zaufanie Dumbledore'a"

Wciąż słyszał jej pełen wyrzutów głos w swojej głowie. Dyrektor i tak był wystarczająco zajęty i wiecznie nieobecny w Hogwarcie, aby całkowicie panować nad sytuacją. Cała więc praca spoczywać miała w rękach Wybrańca, tak to sobie zaplanował.  
Nie była to z resztą jedyna sprawa ,jaka zaprzątała jego myśli. W piątek miał się odbyć ostatni w tym roku mecz Quidditcha - Gryfoni przeciwko Ravenclawowi. Specjalnie z tej okazji lekcje miały zostać tego dnia skrócone. Ostatnią rozgrywkę, ukończyli w złym stylu i Harry bał się kolejnej kompromitacji swojej drużyny. Następnego ranka po meczu, czekała uczniów podróż do stacji Hogsmeade, aby wszyscy mogli wrócić do domów na święta. Prawdopodobnie tego Harry obawiał się najbardziej - konfrontacji z Syriuszem, którego nie miał jeszcze najmniejszej ochoty oglądać. Perspektywa spędzenia z nim całej przerwy świątecznej nie zapowiadała się przyjemnie. Jedyną pozytywną rzeczą na którą Harry mógł liczyć w najbliższym czasie byłby nieunikniony koniec związku Ginny i Deana, którzy ostatnio, najłagodniej rzecz ujmując, po prostu się nie dogadywali. Już nawet Lavender Brown rozpoczęła ciche zakłady o to, kiedy ci dwoje się rozstaną. Harry d duchu liczył na no, że stanie się to jeszcze przed świętami, podczas których mógłby udowodnić Ginny, że Dean nie pasował do niej tak bardzo jak on sam.  
Ale nim miałoby to nastąpić, czekał go jeszcze tydzień pobytu w Hogwarcie i zakuwania do kolejnych zajęć.

W sali lekcyjnej czekał już na nich profesor Farel, przygarbiony z rękami skrzyżowanymi za plecami, przechadzający się powoli między stolikami.

- Siadajcie, siadajcie – zachęcał do wejścia do środka - To nasze ostatnie zajęcia przed feriami, więc mam dla was zupełnie nowe wyzwanie. Uważam, że zaklęcie tarczy i przeciwuroki, które wałkowaliśmy ostatnio, opanowaliście w większości na dość dobrym poziomie, oczywiście powrócimy do nich kiedy indziej, tak w ramach powtórki, dziś zaczniemy nowy temat, tak w ramach zaostrzenia apetytu na to, czym będziemy się zajmować w styczniu.

Kiedy wszyscy zasiedli przy stolikach szmery umilkły, wszyscy teraz z uwagą i z lekkim strachem wpatrywali się w profesora. Cyrus Farel stał się znany w Hogwarcie z dużej sumienności w prowadzonych przez siebie zajęciach i wyciskał z uczniów siódme poty, dopóki nie był zadowolony z rezultatów ich pracy. Obrona przed Czarną Magią, stała się obok Transmutacji i Eliksirów, najbardziej wymagającym przedmiotem w szkole, a Farel, obok McGonagall i Snape'a zaczął budził w gronie nauczycielskim spory respekt. Na każdych zajęciach, które i tak prowadzone były w bardzo szybkim tempie, znajdowali czas na powtórki z poprzednich zajęć i jeśli ktoś zaniedbał jakiegoś ćwiczenia, mógł prócz utraty punktów zarobić nawet długi szlaban. Jak na razie przodował w tym Neville, który poświęcał teraz każdą wolną chwilę w pokoju wspólnym, na treningi do kolejnych ćwiczeń, nie wspominając już o opasłych tomach, które musiał czytać, podobnie jak wszyscy inni i z których robiono im na każdych zajęciach kilkuminutowe kartkówki.

- Idziemy dość sprawnie z materiałem - Farel zatrzymał się przy swoim biurku - więc postanowiłem wprowadzić coś dodatkowego do naszego programu. Nie jest to wymagane przez Ministerstwo, ale w przypadku, kiedy mielibyście się spotkać z czymś niebezpiecznym, na pewno będzie przydatne. Chodzi mi tu mianowicie o oklumencję. Czy ktoś z was wie, na czym ona polega?

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w powietrze. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W zeszłym roku Snape prowadził z nim dodatkowe zajęcia z oklumencji, które okazały się kompletną porażką. Miały przeszkodzić Voldemortowi w łączeniu się z jego umysłem i przesyłaniu mu w ten sposób fałszywych obrazów. Nauka się nie powiodła, co doprowadziło w końcu do nieszczęsnych wydarzeń w gmachu ministerstwa. Harry nie wiedział teraz, czy ma się cieszyć z możliwości ponownej jej nauki, czy wręcz przeciwnie, łączyły się z tym przecież przykre doświadczenia.  
Hermiona zdołała już wypowiedzieć całą definicję, zanim Harry powrócił myślami do klasy.

- Tak jest, zgadza się. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, naprawdę mamy tu bardzo zdolną czarownicę. Ale wracając do tematu zajęć. Oczywiście nie oczekuję, że dzisiejszego dnia zdołacie co do jednego opanować wszystko, zwłaszcza, że grupa jest dość liczna. Pragnę jedynie zwrócić wam uwagę na wszelakie zagrożenia, jakie mogą na was czyhać i, że do pokonania niektórych czarów potrzebna jest przede wszystkim wasza silna wola i chęć stawienia czoła trudnościom. Dowiedziałem się, że w czwartej klasie pewien osobnik, chodzi tutaj o kryminalistę, który podszywał się pod znanego aurora, który miał was uczyć Ochrony Przed Czarną Magią, w ramach zajęć stosował na was zaklęcie Imperius, zmuszając państwa w ten sposób do wykonywania różnych czynności. Do przezwyciężenia tego czaru również potrzebna była przede wszystkim silna wola, różdżka w tym przypadku nie zdaje się na wiele. Kiedy czarnoksiężnik próbuje czytać w waszych myślach, sprawa jest równie poważna, tak jak gdybyście byli pod wpływem Imperiusa, chociaż wydaje mi się, że nawet bardziej. Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne pozwala kontrolować wasze zachowania i w tyn sposób na przykład szpiegować innych, lecz jego działanie może się rozciągać dość długo w czasie. Natomiast leglimencja, czyli umiejętność wnikania w umysł, pozwala atakującemu poznać wszystkie wasze sekrety w mgnieniu oka. Do ich wydobycia nie są potrzebne żadne tortury, co czyni naukę przeciwstawiania się temu urokowi jeszcze bardziej konieczną, zwłaszcza w obecnej sytuacji jaka panuje na świecie. Ale do rzeczy. Kilka wskazówek napisałem wam na tablicy, pamiętajcie: oczyśćcie swój umysł, równowaga, zdecydowanie i pełna kontrola nad emocjami, zwłaszcza przy kontakcie wzrokowym. I przede wszystkim proszę opanować nerwy, zwłaszcza pan, panie Longbottom. Hmmm, tak, pana pierwszego zapraszam na środek, proszę tutaj.

Neville zacisnął usta i na chwiejących się nogach wyszedł na środek sali. Reszta uczniów unosiła wysoko głowy aby móc lepiej widzieć.

- Pozostałych zapraszam bliżej.

Wszyscy rzucili się do przodu aby zająć najlepsze miejsce i nie stracić żadnej sekundy z prezentacji, a zwłaszcza z tego co zaprezentować miał Neville.

- Co ja mam robić panie pro...profesorze?

- Proszę najpierw odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, co takiego wzbudza w panu strach panie Longbottom, że za każdym razem jak w mojej klasie próbuje pana wyciągnąć do jakiegoś ćwiczenia to współpraca zapowiada się na z góry skazaną na porażkę. Nie gryzę, nie znęcam się nad panem, więc nie rozumiem skąd to przerażenie. Pańscy rodzice wykazywali się dużą odwagą, więc mam nadzieję, że kiedyś krew da o sobie znać. Proszę sobie uświadomić, że takie dotychczasowe nastawienie może nie przynieść pozytywnych wyników, więc albo weźmie się pan w garść i zacznie zachowywać się jak na czarodzieja przystało, albo proszę pomyśleć o rezygnacji z mojego przedmiotu. Jesteś prawie dorosły, więc oczekuję również dojrzałego zachowania. Więc jak, poradzimy sobie?

- T, Ta... Tak...

- Wystarczy, brakuje mi już słów. Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że znów znajduje się pan w gmachu ministerstwa i wmusić w sobie tą samą odwagę, jaką wtedy wykazywałeś. Lepiej, tak? To teraz proszę sobie wyobrazić, że jestem śmierciożercą, który próbuje zdobyć na panu cenne informacje, od których zależy życie wielu czarodziei. Nie może pan, panie Longbottom dopuścić do tego, abym przeczytał pana myśli, życie innych leży w pańskich rękach. A więc zaczynamy - Farel uniósł różdżkę i wpatrywał się intensywnie w oczy Nevilla, który z sekundy na sekundę zaczął się robić cały czerwony na twarzy.

- Często pan tak płacze po kontach, czy tylko jak przyjeżdżają kuzyni? Faktycznie, to nie było zbyt mądre z ich strony. Ale zabawne z kolei było to, jak pan ćwiczył tańce w parze ze swoją szatą wyjściową.

Klasa ryknęła śmiechem, Harry też zachichotał i nawet Hermionie nie udało się go skarcić.

- Proszę zobaczyć, klasę to śmieszy i mnie to śmieszy. Tylko mi tu nie płakać! Jak chcesz żebym nie widział tego wszystkiego, to musisz chcieć mi przeszkodzić. To, co jest w waszych głowach - zwrócił się do całej klasy - musi być najpilniej strzeżoną tajemnicą. Tylko wy możecie mieć dostęp do waszego umysłu, nie pozwolić żeby grzebał w nim ktoś niepowołany. Inaczej będziecie łatwym celem dla przeciętnego czarodzieja, a konsekwencje tego mogą być tragiczne.

Neville zrobił mały postęp przy czwartym razie, więc Farel przeszedł do następnej osoby. Wszyscy, których kolej jeszcze nie nadeszła zamykali oczy, brali głębokie oddechy i bezdźwięcznie powtarzali regułki spisane na tablicy.

- Oczyść umysł, oczyść umysł - Hermiona szeptała w kółko, aż w końcu nadeszła jej kolej.

Harry próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko to, czego próbował go nauczyć Snape, ale tak jak każdy zaczął powoli panikować. To ćwiczenie nie bardzo mu się podobało. Nie znosił tych chwil, kiedy Snape czytał mu w myślach, a teraz miałby to robić ktoś inny.

- Tak, całkiem dobrze panno Granger, był pewien opór ale nie w pełni wystarczający. Tak, trzeba sporo poćwiczyć. Teraz jako ostatni nasz "Wybraniec", czekam panie Potter.

Wokół nich powstało większe kółko, niż przy innych uczniach biorących udział w ćwiczeniu. Mimo wyczerpania, interesowało ich, jak poradzi sobie Chłopiec Który Przeżył. Harry czuł się głupio, kiedy tak wszyscy się w niego wpatrywali, jakby był jakąś atrakcją dnia.

- A więc - na dźwięk głosu profesora, Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Natychmiast przeniósł się we wspomnieniach na Privet Drive, gdzie wpatrywał się w zamkniętą na kłódkę klatkę Hedwigi, która strasznie obijała skrzydłami o pręty. Harmider zagłuszały dobiegające z dołu krzyki wuja Vernona.

- ZRÓB COŚ Z TĄ PIEKIELNĄ SOWĄ!

Po chwili w pogrążonym w mroku Zakazanym Lesie przyglądał się jak jakaś istota pije krew martwego jednorożca, aby po chwili rzucić się w jego kierunku.

Kolejne: Malfoy potraktowany drętwotą w lochach.

"- Bo ojciec zawiódł, to ma być kara za jego błędy. Jeśli tego nie naprawię, zabije nas wszystkich."

Jeszcze jedno wspomnienie. Jak wczoraj przy śniadaniu, przyglądał się z ukosa Ginny, poprawiającej i odgarniającej co chwila swoje włosy za uszy.

- Nie - usłyszał swój głos w głowie, a obraz zaczął blednąć - czemu to służy?

- Ale to dopiero początek panie Potter.

- Wystarczy.

- Myślę, że jeszcze nie, to dopiero pierwsza próba. Na pewno jest tego więcej. Chciałbym zobaczyć coś innego.

- Wystarczy.

- Proszę się tak nie upierać.

- Dość! - Harry patrzył z powrotem w oczy swojemu profesorowi. Który zaczął przytakiwać.

- O proszę. Tak, o to właśnie mi chodziło. Pan Potter, już przy pierwszej mojej próbie, zmusił mnie abym opuścił jego świadomość. Doprawdy niezwykłe, ale wciąż wymaga odpowiednich ćwiczeń. I jeszcze raz, co należy robić? - zwrócił się do wszystkich.

- Oczyścić umysł, zawsze pełna świadomość i koncentracja - odpowiedziała chórem klasa.

- Dokładnie, jaki mamy czas? - Farel spojrzał na zegarek - Niecałe dziesięć minut. Nie tak źle, ale mogłoby być lepiej. A więc skoro już za tydzień rozjeżdżacie się do domów, to zdążycie państwo jeszcze dobrze wypocząć. A teraz szybko z powrotem do ławek. Tylko pióro, atrament i arkusz pergaminu i macie pięć minut na napisanie wszystkiego co wiecie o dybuku, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem sposobu ochrony przed nim i rozpoznania. Raz, raz, szybko, nie traćcie czasu. A po zajęciach, panie Potter proszę na słówko.

- Że też musiał palant jeszcze wymyślić coś takiego. Kilka minut do końca, a ten zamiast powiedzieć coś w stylu "wesołych świąt", to dorzucił jeszcze dodatkowy sprawdzian i w prezencie pod choinkę dostanę kolejną dwóję.

- Mogłeś się lepiej przygotować Ron, zapowiadał, że mamy przeczytać rozdziały o złośliwych duchach i demonach.

- Nikt, ale to nikt nigdy nie robił nam żadnego egzaminu na tydzień przed feriami! Jeśli myślałaś, że wszyscy tak jak ty przeczytali specjalnie na tą lekcję połowę książek z biblioteki, to się grubo mylisz. A niech to, na ostatnich zajęciach taki numer.

- Wystarczyła drobna lektura, zresztą to było zapowiedziane. A po pierwsze to nie był żaden egzamin, tylko pięciominutówka. Po drugie, to jest już twój problem, że nie interesujesz się światem w którym żyjesz i nie próbujesz robić wszystkiego, żeby dowiedzieć się o nim więcej, a zwłaszcza, że czasy zaczęły robić się naprawdę niebezpieczne i na dodatek, mamy w tym roku bardzo wymagającego nauczyciela, który powinien cię motywować do tego żeby się przykładać do nauki.

- A dla ciebie liczy się tylko ta nauka i nauka. Trochę rozrywki by ci się w życiu przydało.

- Będzie jedna w piątek. Harry, jak tam przygotowania do meczu?

- Fatalnie, w tym roku będzie ciężko obronić puchar. Ale McGonagall obiecała nam po nowym roku dodatkowe godziny treningów.

- A czego chciał od ciebie Farel?

- A, tego... Podczas ćwiczeń zobaczył fragment wspomnienia, tego, no wiecie - rozejrzał się wokoło – tego o lochach, no i zaczął się wypytywać co to miało być.

- Oj, no to chyba wpadłeś stary z tym veritaserum.

- Jakoś go spławiłem, skłamałem że to mi się kiedyś śniło, ale powiedziałem mu, że Malfoy zachowuje się ostatnio coś podejrzanie i żeby na siebie uważał.

- Myślisz, że łyknął?

- W zasadzie teraz to mnie mało interesuje. Mam inne problemy na głowie i nie chodzi tu o Quidditcha.

- Więc? Nadal uważasz, że Dumbledore odsuwa cię od spraw Zakonu?

- Nie, to nie to. Dumbledore... Pamiętacie o czym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy? Dumbledore się ze mną zgodził i mam się zastanowić nad tym, kto mógłby szkodzić Zakonowi od wewnątrz.

- Ja wiem, to na pewno Snape - Ron był przekonany o swojej racji - Przecież to taki podwójny agent. Kto raz był śmierciożercą, na zawsze nim pozostaje. Powiedziałeś Dumbledoreowi, że to on rozmawiał wcześniej z Malfoyem? Na pewno nic o tym nie wiedział. Udawał sojusznika od samego początku, nawet jak Syriusz okazał się niewinny, to on próbował robić wszystko, żeby tylko go sprowokować i zmusić do opuszczenia siedziby Zakonu, gdzie miał się ukrywać. Snape zawsze...

- Dla pana Profesor Snape, panie Weasley.

Cała trójka zbladła, a najbardziej Ron, przez co jego piegi zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej wyraźne.

- Jest ta godzina, a wy nie na zajęciach? Ferie jeszcze się nie rozpoczęły.

- Mmm... mamy okienko panie Snape, panie profesorze.

- Och, no to wręcz dobrze się składa panie Weasley, pan za mną pozwoli, znajdę panu jakieś zajęcie w sam raz na wypełnienie tego wolnego czasu, jeśli nie potrafisz go chłopcze wykorzystać w bardziej kreatywny sposób.

- A, ale...

- Czyżby panna Granger również nie miała ciekawszych zajęć, a może ty Potter?

Oboje zaprzeczyli kiwając głowami.

- Dobrze - Snape uśmiechnął się chłodno - więc do zobaczenia na następnych zajęciach.

Harry przeczuwał, że Snape na Eliksirach będzie się na nim mścił i nie mylił się.

- No i? - spytał przyjaciela Harry na kolejnej lekcji.

- Pomagałem podpisywać flakony z eliksirami w jego gabinecie, aż zaczął mi się wypytywać, czy czegoś tam przypadkiem nie kombinujesz - dodał półgłosem Ron, dorzucając do ich wspólnego kociołka kilka sproszkowanych muszek, przez co eliksir który ważyli zmienił barwę z zielonej na szarą. Harry udał, że sprawdza przepis w podręczniku.

- Więc? - zerknął na Rona, nie zwracając baczniej uwagi na to, że barwa wywaru powinna być teraz jasnopomarańczowa.

- Coś zacząłem bełkotać o meczu, ale z nerwów potłukłem jeden z tych słojów, więc mnie wyrzucił i powiedział, że w piątek mam szlaban. I to akurat w czasie meczu, skurczybyk jeden – Ron zamilkł gdy tylko usłyszał szuranie krzesłem z przodu sali. Snape wstał od swojego biurka i zaczął krytykować zawartość poszczególnych kociołków.

- Patil, Brown, kiepsko. Za wcześnie odstawiłyście kociołek z ognia. Nie potraficie nawet dobrze odczytać instrukcji podanej wam jak na tacy - mruknął coś gdy przechodził koło Hermiony i Seamusa, bo cała jego uwaga skupiła się teraz na Harrym i Ronie - a jak tam nasze dwie znakomitości, Wybraniec i niedoszła gwiazda Quidditcha? - Snape wybrał niefortunny moment oględzin eliksiru, bo z kociołka zaczęły unosić się gęste czarne kłęby dymu, które osmoliły mu twarz i szatę - tutaj nic nie wymaga dalszych komentarzy. Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Lepiej opróżnijcie to, zanim zmarnujecie resztę składników. Poza tym, pała dla każdego. Reszta ma przynieść podpisane flakony na biurko i zostawić mi je do oceny. Obyście nabrali rozumu przez święta, ale mogę się tylko o to, jak co roku łudzić. Koniec zajęć.

- Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin...

- Hmm...? A, już nie możesz się doczekać jak będziesz na miejscu, co nie Harry? Ja też, wprawdzie co roku zjeżdżała się do babci cała rodzina, ale tym razem jedziemy do mojego wujka na święta, do Dover. Babcia nie jest już wstanie wszystkiego przygotować, a też nigdy nie chciała żebym jej pomagał, bo nie kończyło się to dobrze. A ty Luna, jak spędzasz święta?

- Jak zwykle, ja i mój tata - zaczęła przemawiać swoim melodyjnym głosem, ale Harry nie miał już sił, aby tego słuchać. Spoglądał tylko przez okno i obserwował jak uciekają pola i lasy, w miarę jak pociąg zbliżał się do stacji w Londynie.

Ostatni tydzień zleciał błyskawicznie. Harry sam nie wiedział kiedy rozegrał się mecz, który i tym razem wygrali Gryfoni, tym razem w lepszym niż ostatnio stylu. Nie potrafiło też do niego dotrzeć, że od pewnego czasu znów znajdował się w expresie Hogwart-Londyn, pędzącym wśród dzikich pejzaży i następnie pól. Wszystko wydawało się takie odległe i nierzeczywiste. Wolałby tkwić w jednym miejscu w nieskończoność, niż zbliżać się do tego, co niedługo miało go czekać – stanięcia u progu domu przy Grimmauld Place 12.  
- Tu jesteście, że też zawsze musicie siadać na samym końcu – drzwi rozsunęły się szeroko i do przedziału weszła Hermiona, a za nią Ron z zębatym fryzbi w ręku.

- Patrzcie jakie super, zarekwirowałem jakimś pierwszakom, jak się rzucali tym po korytarzu, więc sobie zatrzymam albo dam komuś w prezencie, chociaż trochę zaoszczędzę.

- Och, co ja z tobą mam - Hermiona osunęła się na najbliższe wolne miejsce – no i Harry, jak samopoczucie po wczorajszym meczu?

Ron spojrzał na nią rozbawiony.

- A co tu wspominać? Stracili obrońcę po piętnastu minutach, dobrze, że pogoda była dobra to Harry w porę złapał znicza.

- Ale bronił znacznie lepiej niż ty - odezwała się z kąta Luna, zasłaniająca sobie twarz czasopismem - i tak popisał się tym, że po chwili wrócił do słupków, mimo że tłuczek trafił go prosto w brzuch.

- No, bo mnie nigdy nie dosięgały.

- I nie musiały, bo bez tego cię wyrzucili - Ginny odłożyła na bok kolorową gazetę, którą czytała i wyciągnęła z kieszeni torby jakieś karty - Hermiona, Luna?

- Nie dzięki, Lavender już miała okazję. Zaczęła przez to opowiadać mi takie głupoty, że już mam dość.

- Jakieś ciekawe przepowiednie Hermiono? - Luna otworzyła szeroko swoje rozmarzone oczy - ja chętnie zagram, nie są tak wiarygodne jak wróżenie z pestek, ale jak na taką podróż, to ciekawe.

- Co to ma być? - Ron rzucił okiem na karty, które zaczęła tasować Ginny.

- Babska gra braciszku, najnowszy dodatek do "Czarownicy".

- Czyli pewnie jakieś miłosne wróżby albo inne bzdury.

- Jeśli tak uważasz. Hermiona, nie pochwalisz się? - Granger spojrzała na nią tylko z dezaprobatą i odwróciła wzrok - Jak nie chcesz, to nie – Ginny skończyła tasowanie i zaczęła dzielić talię na mniejsze zestawy kart. Oglądali jak Luna wybiera jeden z nich.

- Jaki to ma cel? - spytał jeszcze raz Ron, ale nie czekał na odpowiedz, zabrał siostrze czasopismo i zaczął przerzucać strony - "Jaka będzie twoja prawdziwa miłość", to? Chyba żartujecie. "Nie masz pewności czy to ten jedyny, a może już go spotkałaś i nie potrafisz odczytać właściwie tego uczucia? Nasza magiczna talia wróżebnych kart pomoże sprecyzować cechy, jakimi odznaczać się będzie twoja jedyna, najprawdziwsza miłość. Romantyczna, spełniona, nieszczęśliwa? Pozwól sobie na chwilę relaksu i odczytaj z nami swoją przyszłość". No nie, czy wy naprawdę wierzycie w takie brednie?

- Coś mi mów Ron, że chcesz, żebym ci zrobiła tą wróżbę. Może wtedy będziesz wiedzieć czy tą jedną jedyną jest Lavender czy nie.

- Idę spytać kierownika pociągu za ile będziemy na miejscu - Hermiona opuściła pośpiesznie przedział.

- A tobie kto wyszedł? - spytała wyraźnie zaintrygowana Luna.

- Samotny bohater, Hermionie ktoś z zewnątrz cechujący się męstwem, no ale trafiła na nieszczęśliwą miłość. Lavender miała wyrozumiałego romantyka, więc widzisz Ron, że nie pasujesz do jej opisu. Okej Luna, teraz wybierz trzy - Luna zamknęła oczy i zaczęła przebiegać dłonią nad kartami, które Ginny rozłożyła w dziwnej kombinacji na podłodze. Z tych które wybrała Luna, odwróciła na drugą stronę tylko dwie krańcowe – Okej, Ron, oddaj mi "Czarownicę".

Luna nadal miała przymknięte powieki i tylko zaciskała je mocniej gdy Ginny przewracała strony.

- Mam, ta kombinacja to będzie... Oj, niespełniona i typ przyziemny, czyli twoim idealnym typem byłby ten, kto raczej nie czytałby "Żonglera". Masz, poczytaj sobie charakterystykę.

Luna odebrała gazetę i zaczęła śledzić rozwiązania wróżby.

- Samotny bohater? To już nie jesteś z Deanem?

- Nie twoja sprawa braciszku, lepiej powinieneś się zająć swoim własnym życiem uczuciowym, niż wtrącać się w sprawy innych ludzi.

- Moja sprawa, bo jesteś moją siostrą.

- Zerwałam z nim. Wiesz już wszystko, więc daj mi spokój i wracaj do swojego przedziału dla prefektów.

Harry nie potrafił ukryć zadowolenia z tego co przed chwilą usłyszał. Udał, że zawiązuje sznurówkę w bucie, żeby nikt nie widział jak się uśmiecha. Po chwili do przedziału wróciła Hermiona, więc i tak nikt nie powinien był zwrócić na niego uwagi.

- Za godzinę będziemy na miejscu. Ron zbieraj się, musimy wrócić do swojego przedziału. My się niedługo widzimy - zwróciła się do Harry'ego i Ginny - Neville, Luna, wesołych świąt.

- Wzajemnie, życzę ci, żebyś nie płakała przez tego swojego ukochanego z wróżby. Trochę to smutne. Powiem ojcu, żeby w "Żonglerze" umieścił coś bardziej wiarygodnego. Często piszą do nas czytelnicy i podają swoje własne pomysły. Ten z pestkami dyni jest niesamowity, pokarzę ci jak się znów spotkamy w Hogwarcie.

- Ymm, tak. Dzięki Luna - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem i wyszła na korytarz.

- To ja też już spadam, na razie - Ron zamknął za sobą drzwi przedziału.

Za oknami zaczęło się ściemniać. Krople deszczu uderzały intensywniej w szybę, pokrywając ją strumieniem wody. Harry coraz bardziej się denerwował, nawet rozstanie Ginny i Deana nie potrafiło wystarczająco go rozweselić. Nie chciał wracać na Grimmauld Place, jak nigdy czuł się przybity na samą myśl o przekroczeniu progu tych drzwi. Ale skoro nie ma nawet możliwości spędzenia świąt w Norze, to zaczął się zastanawiać czy przekonałby Dumbledore'a, aby ten pozwolił mu pójść do wujostwa na Privet Drive. Siedziałby wtedy z dala od wszystkiego, zamknięty w swoim pokoju i udawał, że nie istnieje. W tej chwili, właśnie najbardziej tego potrzebował.

- Harry? - z rozmyślań wyrwał go Ginny – pociąg zwalnia, już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu, lepiej żebyśmy się przebrali w mugolskie ubrania.

- No tak, okej - szkolne szaty i peleryny wepchnęli do kufrów, z których wyciągnęli mugolskie kurtki gotowe do założenia. Harry parsknął śmiechem, na widok tej należącej do Nevilla, fioletowej z puchatym żółtym futrem przy kapturze - Neville, skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś?

- Babcia mi przesłała, sama wybierała, spodobała się jej, z mojej starej już wyrosłem.

- Ale to chyba jest damska kurtka.

- Serio? Jak poznałeś? - zaczął oglądać ją z każdej strony - Ci mugole są naprawdę dziwni.

Pociąg zaczął hamować, ściągnęli więc bagaże z półek i zaczęli się szykować do wyjścia.

- Daj, pomogę ci. Wiadomo już dokładniej jak się tam dostaniemy? - Harry spytał Ginny, która próbowała podnieść swój kufer z podłogi.

- Dzięki. Nie wiem jak, ale teleportacja łączna i świstoklik na pewno odpada, bo w Ministerstwie zwiększyły się naciski. Tata mówił, że nowy minister dużą wagę przywiązuje do biurokracji, zanim na coś pozwolą, przechodzi to przez prawie wszystkie departamenty. A poza tym, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział dokąd ciebie zabierają, to mielibyśmy na karku tuzin śmierciożerców, gdybyśmy tylko wysiedli z pociągu.

- Gdyby chcieli, to już dawno otoczyliby cały King's Cross.

- Ale chyba nie to cię martwi, co? Nie wydajesz się zadowolony z tego, że spędzimy czas w Londynie. Coś się stało ostatnim razem?

- Nie skąd - od następnych pytań uratowało go to, że pociąg się zatrzymał i uczniowie zaczęli wysypywać się na peron - Chyba widzę twojego tatę - powiedział, gdy Ginny podawała mu ze schodów walizki, zeskoczyła ze stopni i pomachała ojcu.

- Tu jesteście, znakomicie. Remus powinien szybko znaleźć Rona i Hermionę. Miło cię znowu widzieć Harry - uścisnął mu dłoń - Ale żeście nabrali tobołów, no ale powinniśmy się zmieścić – pan Weasley wydał się Harryemu jeszcze bardziej zmarnowany, te włosy, które mu jeszcze zostały na głowie, prawie całkowicie osiwiały.

- Tato, to jak tam dotrzemy? Dostałeś jednak samochody z ministerstwa?

- Nie, nawet nie składaliśmy o nie podania. Sami chyba rozumiecie? Nikt poza Zakonem nie może wiedzieć, że ten dom jest jakimś ważnym punktem. Dumbledore ostrzegał, że ministerstwo może być teraz infiltrowane przez ludzi Voldemorta. Ostatnio panował tam taki bałagan, że wszystko jest możliwe. O! Widzę ich, idą w naszą stronę.

Lupin za pomocą różdżki przenosił w powietrzu kufry Rona i Hermiony, którzy szli szybko przy jego boku. Nadal wyglądał trochę niezdrowo, ale na szczęście nie tak fatalnie, gdy Harry widział go ostatnim razem.

- Miło was znowu widzieć - uśmiechnął się szeroko - no to mamy już komplet. Arturze, tak jak się umawialiśmy? Harry i Ron ze mną, idziemy.

- To nikt więcej nie przyjdzie? Gdzie Moody?

Lupin spojrzał na niego ukradkiem i tylko odchrząknął.

- Nie, tak będzie zresztą najlepiej Harry. Bierzemy taksówki mugoli, wymyśliliśmy, że tak będzie dobrze, mniejsze grupy nie będą wzbudzać większego zainteresowania, ale pamiętajcie, bądźcie w pogotowiu, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Pan Weasley z Hermioną i Ginny odeszli w drugą stronę, gdy tylko znaleźli się po drugiej stronie dworca.

- Zobaczymy się wkrótce na miejscu – pan Weasley pomachał im ręką - Hermiono, jakbyś mogła zając się tym, masz tu mugolskie pieniądze, wiesz, że dla mnie to jest jak czarna magia.

Pozostała trójka ułożyła bagaże na wózek i zaczęła pchać go na drugą stronę postoju taksówek. Gdy udało im się załadować kufry do bagażnika, Harry i Ron rozsiedli się na tylnym siedzeniu, a Lupin zaczął rozmawiać z kierowcą. W czasie jazdy Ron bez przerwy rozglądał się po wnętrzu, spoglądał też co chwila przez okno i komentował to co się działo na ulicy. W pół godziny byli już na miejscu. Cały dziedziniec pokryty był śniegiem. Przez niektóre okna, widać było świecące lampki choinkowe. Zewnętrzne dekoracje rzucały kolorowe światła na pogrążone w ciemności podwórze.

- Nie zabrałeś Hedwigi? - Lupin pomógł im przeciągnąć bagaże na schody, zostawiając ślady w warstwie śniegu.

- Nie, uznałem, że będzie lepiej jak zostanie w Hogwarcie, gdybym wypuszczał ją na noc, ktoś mógłby ją w końcu zauważyć.

- Rozumiem – Remus wyciągnął z kieszeni zegarek i spojrzał na godzinę.

- Dlaczego Moody nie przyszedł? Tak było w liście. Stało się coś?

- Nie mógł. Musiał zająć się pewną robotą. Ale powinien niedługo wpaść, za chwilę zaczynamy zebranie.

- Dumbledore też będzie? - Harry udał obojętność, próbował sprawić wrażenie, że bardziej interesuje go ulepiony dwa metry dalej bałwan.

- Nie wiem czy znajdzie czas, ostatnio miał bardzo dużo spraw na głowie.

- Słyszałem, że był tutaj po tym wszystkim, co stało się Billowi, to prawda?

Lupin zdołał przeciągnąć kufry na ostatni stopień i zapukał do drzwi. Obrócił się na Harryego przez ramię z dziwnym wyrazem na twarzy.

- Tak, był - znowu odchrząknął i zapukał po raz drugi - ale nie wiem, kiedy znów się pojawi.

Drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, w progu stanęła rozpromieniona pani Weasley. Przepuściła Lupina aby przeszedł i wyściskała Harryego.

- Harry kochaneczku, jak się cieszę, wchodź szybko bo jest naprawdę zimno. Ron skarbie - pobiegła uścisnąć syna - Artur i dziewczęta już są. Idźcie od razu na drugie piętro, przygotowałam wam już pokój. Och, nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo się za wami stęskniłam. Szybciej, szybciej, wchodźcie szybko do środka – zamknęła za nimi drzwi i nadal z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach machnęła różdżką, a kufry pofrunęły korytarzem w stronę schodów.

- Więc wszyscy już są, tak Molly? To możemy zaczynać.

Wnętrze domu było jeszcze przyjemniejsze niż poprzednio. Zniknęły już wszystkie pajęczyny i obdarte tapety, zamiast nich połyskiwały świąteczne dekoracje. Ściany przystrojone były ostrokrzewem, gdzieniegdzie wisiała jemioła. Jedynie portret matki Syriusza był na swoim miejscu, tyle, że nie był już zakryty kotarą, tak jak poprzednio.

- Harry, Harry patrz! - Ron szarpał go za rękaw.

Przez chwilę Harry nic nie zauważył. Najpierw uświadomił sobie, ze zasłona faktycznie zniknęła, potem przyjrzał się uważniej portretowi. Matka jego ojca chrzestnego, mimo wściekłości wypisanej na twarzy nie wrzeszczała. Harry zrozumiał dlaczego. Nie ruszała się z miejsca, a usta miała tak złączone, jakby ktoś zszył je nicią, dodatkowo w tym miejscu na płótnie było nacięcie, jakby ktoś przebiegł po nim ostrym narzędziem. Sportretowana bezskutecznie z dużym wysiłkiem mocowała się, aby wydobyć z siebie głos. Ale uwagę Harryego bardziej przykuły domalowane na jej twarzy wąsy i okulary, jakby ktoś bawił się flamastrem.

- Ale odjazd, nie, Harry?

- Szybciej, nie stać mi tu w progu, chłopcy na górę. Zaraz przygotuję wam coś do jedzenia. Ach, Remusie, Syriusz chciał z tobą porozmawiać.

Na dźwięk tego imienia, Harry przyśpieszył kroku i zaczął wspinać się schodami na górę. Po chwili dołączył do niego Ron, który nadal zanosił się śmiechem. Gdy znaleźli się na drugim piętrze, z najbliższego pokoju usłyszeli znajome głosy.

- Hej, jesteśmy tutaj - usłyszeli Ginny i weszli do środka. Hermiona zdążyła rozsiąść się wraz z siostrą Rona na kanapie. W pokoju byli również bliźniacy Fred i George, oboje ubrani w drogie szaty i szczerzący zęby od ucha do ucha.

- No czas najwyższy - Fred wstał z krzesła - witamy serdecznie Wybrańca i naszego brata stojącego w jego cieniu.

- A właściwie skąpanego w jego blasku. Kłaniamy się im nisko - zawtórował mu George - dziewczyny was prześcignęły, były pięć minut przed wami, wybraliście gorszego kierowcę.

- Hej, kiedy przyjechaliście? - Harry usiadł obok Hermiony i rozejrzał się po pokoju.

- Jesteśmy tu od wczoraj, mama była tu już na początku tygodnia, chciała wszystko uprzątnąć zanim wszyscy się zjadą.

- I tak narzeka, że jest niezły śmietnik, chociaż o ile dobrze pamiętamy, rok temu ta chata była nieźle zapuszczona. Wasz pokój jest na przeciwko, ale ugościmy was u „siebie" z najwyższymi honorami. A właśnie, spodobał się wam prezent powitalny na dole?

- To wasza robota? - zdziwił się uradowany Ron i zajął jedyne wolne miejsce na dywanie.

- Niestety nie, ale jak się dowiemy kto, to będzie nasz nauczyciel...

- Życiowy przewodnik. Za coś takiego należy się wieczny szacunek. Gdy próbowaliśmy jeszcze coś dorysować...  
- Dodać coś twórczego od siebie, to niestety matka nas przegoniła.

- I niech jeszcze raz was zobaczę, że coś kombinujecie z tym obrazem, to mnie popamiętacie - wróciła pani Weasley, za nią do pokoju wleciały talerze dymiącej zupy, kilka półmisków z kanapkami i ciasto - wybaczcie, że musicie jeść tutaj, ale zaczynamy zebranie, więc parter jest dla was zamknięty. Powiadomię was, kiedy już będziecie mogli zejść. I żadnych sztuczek - pogroziła palcem bliźniakom - i to dotyczy was wszystkich. Wychylcie choćby nos zza tych drzwi a pożałujecie. Zrozumiano?

- Tak mamo.

- Przecież nas znasz, nic nie przeskrobiemy.

Obrzuciła synów podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

- Macie uszy dalekiego zasięgu?

- Nie dla ciebie Ron. Matka nas wczoraj nakryła jak próbowaliśmy podsłuchiwać i teraz rzuca zaklęcie nieprzenikalności, nic tu nie pomożemy.

- Ale bardziej od tego o czym mogą teraz rozmawiać interesuje nas co innego - Fred sięgnął po kanapkę - Czy nas wzrok nie mylił czy Syriusz powrócił zza grobu?

- Dopóki się nie odezwał, myśleliśmy, że mamy halucynacje. Próbowaliśmy go wczoraj podpytać, ale coś mało rozmowny się zrobił. Dumbledore nas coraz bardziej zaskakuje.

- To nie Dumbledore - odezwał się wreszcie Harry po dłuższej chwili - ale nie wolno o tym teraz mówić. Myślałem, że zostaniecie dłużej na Pokątnej.

- Na początku chcieliśmy, ale lenistwo wzięło górę.

- Po to mamy pracowników, żeby oni pracowali jak najdłużej w ten niewdzięczny przedświąteczny czas. Tak rzadko teraz bywamy w Norze, że omijają nas najświeższe informację.

- Więc postanowiliśmy trochę nadrobić zaległości.  
- I zjeść coś normalnego, do gotowania to nie odziedziczyliśmy talentu.

- A od wczoraj, jak przyjechaliście, był tu ktoś jeszcze? - Harry udał zainteresowanie talerzem gorącej zupy.

- Nie - kiwnął przecząco głową Fred - słyszeliśmy jedynie jak mama narzeka i kłóci się o coś z Syriuszem. Facet tyle przeszedł ostatnio, a ta jeszcze na nim psy wiesza.

- A to niby dlaczego? - Ginny pokruszyła kawałek ciasta i zaczęła nim karmić swojego puszka pigmejskiego Arnolda, któremu przyglądał się z drugiego końca pokoju Krzywołap.

- A skąd mamy wiedzieć? W zasadzie to o wszystko, że nie tak krzesło odstawił, za bałagan, że portret jego matki jest w takim stanie, o to że Harry nie powinien tutaj mieszkać...

- Widzisz stary, już chce cię adoptować.

- Będziesz mógł się czuć w Norze jak u siebie, nasz pokój jest w pełni do twojej dyspozycji.

- Tylko lepiej nie ruszaj tych pudeł zza komody, to są półprodukty i nie odpowiadamy za ewentualne szkody.

- Ale kiedyś je odbierzemy, więc się nimi nie martw.

- A dowiedzieliście się czegoś o Zakonie?

- Widzieliśmy Mundugusa, Snape'a, Kingstona, Lupina...

- Moodyego, kilka nieznanych osób i słyszeliśmy też Tonks. O działaniach nic nie wiemy. Trudno coś wybadać w jeden dzień.

- Chcieliśmy się w końcu wkręcić do składu Zakonu, ale po wypadku Bill'a nawet ojciec nie chce o niczym słyszeć.

- Podobno już wszystko z nim w porządku, racja?

- No więc Harry, nie licząc tego, że nasz starszy brat ilością blizn mógłby konkurować z Szalonookim i tym, że polubił krwiste befsztyki, to nic się nie zmieniło.

- I nadal planują ślub z Fleur?

- W tej sprawie Ginny już przegrałaś, no ale bratowej się nie wybiera. Podobno nasza francuska stała się tak uparta i nie chciała za nic w świecie odwoływać ceremonii, przez co matka patrzy na nią trochę lepiej, bo chyba łudziła się, że po tym wszystkim pierwsza go porzuci.

Zaczęli jeść zupę w milczeniu, Krzywołap usadowił się na kolanach Hermiony i łapczywie wpatrywał się w Arnolda. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie przerywało odgłosu mlaskania i brzęczenia łyżek.

- A jeśli chodzi o Billa - Harry odstawił talerz i sięgnął do półmiska z kanapkami - wiecie czy się zajmował, zanim zaatakował go Greyback?

Fred zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się po głowie.

- Rodzicie nie chcieli nic powiedzieć, sami pewnie nie widzą wszystkiego. Podsłuchaliśmy tylko jak rozmawiali, że niby Dumbledore pokłócił się mocno z kimś z Zakonu i Bill dostał później tą robotę. Miał tam chyba kogoś wyśledzić, ale nakryli go i trafił na Greybacka.

- Ważne, że nie było wtedy pełni - Hermiona ściągnęła Krzywołapa z kolan - Ale jednego nie rozumiem, ktoś sprzeciwił się Dumbledore'owi?

- Pewnie Fletcher dba tylko o siebie – Ron odezwał się z podłogi - od początku nie było z niego żadnego pożytku.

- Może tobie Harry uda się coś wyciągnąć, spytaj Syriusza.

- Albo naszej matki – George przerwał Hermionie - skoro tak bardzo chce cię adoptować, to na pewno wszystko wyśpiewa.

- Udaj tylko zagubionego i przygnębionego, to na pewno nią ruszy - Fred zarechotał - O, ktoś przyszedł - podszedł do drzwi i wychylił głowę na korytarz - słyszę na dole jakieś głosy - otworzył szerzej drzwi i wrócił na swoje miejsce - No co? Powiedziała, żebyśmy nigdzie nie wychodzili, nie było mowy o tym, że drzwi maja być zamknięte.

Krzywołap tymczasem czaił się na nieświadomego niebezpieczeństwa puszka pigmejskiego, ukrytego w dłoniach Ginny.

- Ale to już prędzej Syriusz powinien coś wiedzieć – Ron nadal próbował czymś zabłysnąć – siedzi tutaj na miejscu. Podobno Dumbledore zaraz po wypadku Billa przyszedł prosto tutaj, musiał coś słyszeć.

Harry tylko leniwie wzruszył ramionami, ale zarwał się zaraz na równe nogi, gdy tylko usłyszał krzyk Ginny, na którą skoczył Krzywołap. Dziewczyna wyrzuciła puszka w powietrze, który pisnął przy upadku i przeturlał się po podłodze przez otwarte drzwi prosto na schody. Za nim pobiegł kot.

- Arnold!

- Krzywołap, nie! - dziewczyny wybiegły pierwsze.

Reszta rzuciła się do pościgu. Dla chłopców była to raczej okazja zobaczyć co dzieje się na dole. Przebiegali prędko co kilka stopni i raz po raz wpadali na siebie na zakręcie. Przy ostatnim z nich usłyszeli głośny syk kota, który po chwili minął ich i pobiegł z powrotem na górę. Przewrócili się, gdy wpadli na Hermionę i Ginny które zatrzymały się nagle na pierwszych stopniach przy parterze.

- Aua - Harry wpadł na plecy Rona i poczuł, że rozbił kolano o deski, oparł się o poręcz i próbował wstać. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał przed siebie, wprost na osobę której obawiał się tu spotkać.

Arret przyglądał się im, z lekko kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. Obok niego stała Tonks z piszczącym jej w dłoni Arnoldem. Oboje ubrani byli do wyjścia, tylko on był cały mokry od padającego śniegu, więc pewnie dopiero co przyszedł.

- Ale słodziak – Tonks zaczęła głaskać puszka - Chyba wasz?

Harry nie widział wyrazu twarzy Ginny, bo biegł na samym końcu, ale ona dopiero po chwili i niepewnie wyciągnęła rękę po zwierzątko.

- Co się tu dzieje? - pani Weasley wparowała z pokoju obok i omiotła wszystkich wściekłym spojrzeniem - co wy tu wyprawiacie? Mieliście być na górze i się stamtąd nie ruszać!

- Eee... - Ginny przez chwilę zaniemówiła - Arnold mi uciekł...

- Żadnych wymówek! Już ja się z wami rozprawię! MARSZ NA GÓRĘ! ALE JUŻ!

- Pa pa - Tonks rzuciła im na pożegnanie i oboje ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, podczas gdy pani Weasley czekała ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami i tupiąc nogą, aż pozostali pozbierają się ze schodów.

Harry nie wiedział, kiedy dotarli na górę, ale wydawało mu się, że zbyt szybko. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i żeby odpędzić natłok myśli ugryzł kawałek ciasta.

- Jakiś nowy? - Fred rozsiadł się w fotelu - Nieznana gęba. Nam nie pozwolili dołączyć do Zakonu, a przyjmują jednak jakiś nowych, do tego młodych, gdzie tu sprawiedliwość? A niech to, rozbiłem sobie łokieć.

- Wydaje się znajomy. Kurde, teraz to się matka wścieknie, jedzmy póki możemy, bo nam jeszcze jutro nie da nic do jedzenia - George zamknął drzwi, gdy wszyscy weszli do środka i zaczął zapychać się kanapkami.

- Fajniutki - wypaliła po chwili Ginny. Harry spojrzał na nią krztusząc się jedzeniem. Ginny była cała czerwona na twarzy i uśmiechała się promiennie. Wzrok Harryego przeniósł się na Hermionę, tamta zbladła i nie spuszczała oczu z podłogi.

- Ja ci dam "fajniutki" - oburzył się Ron - dopiero co zerwałaś z Deanem, wcześniej z nie zliczę iloma facetami, a już ci następny chodzi po głowie!

- A już tam zaraz chodzi po głowię – ścisnęła w dłoniach puszka pigmejskiego - stwierdzam po prostu fakt. Fajny - zaczęła chichotać.

- A to nimfomanka!

- Nawet nie wiesz co to znaczy Ron, więc mi nie wymyślaj - podniosła głos, ale uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Harry poczuł, że robi się zazdrosny. Zły, obserwował spode łba Ginny, która nadal miała wypieki na policzkach.

- A ty nic nie powiesz? - spytał Ron - Weź no jej przemów do rozsądku - Harry tylko opuścił wzrok na podłogę - znasz tego gościa?

Harry przez chwilę się zawahał. Nie ma co zaprzeczać, ale też nie zdradzi im wszystkiego co wie. Kątem oka dostrzegł ukrywającego się pod szafą Krzywołapa.

- No, tak jakby...


	21. Rozdział 19: Rozmowa

- Tak jakby...? – zaczął Ron.

- No powiedzmy... z widzenia.

- Ale chyba nie z Hogwartu, co? Zapamiętałabym.

- No siostrzyczko, w to, to ja akurat nie wątpię – George odebrał Ginny puszka pigmejskiego, którego nieuważnie zbyt mocno ściskała i odstawił go na stolik obok. Tymczasem Krzywołap nadal nie wychodził spod szafy pod którą wbiegł z impetem nieproporcjonalnym do jego dużej masy.

- Myślicie, że możemy już zejść na dół? - Harry niczego teraz bardziej nie pragnął niż zmienienia tematu rozmowy – zebranie w końcu się już chyba skończyło? Może dowiedzielibyśmy się czegoś nowego, a raczej w ogóle cokolwiek.

- Gdyby matka znalazłaby nas teraz na parterze... – odpowiedział Fred porywając z talerza kanapkę.

- To nasze dni byłyby policzone, a i tak już wpadliśmy – skończył za niego brat bliźniak – a to wszystko nawet bez podjęcia próby podsłuchiwania, co za wstyd. Starzejemy się.

- No ale wy nie siedzieliście bez przerwy zamknięci w Hogwarcie. Mogliście robić co wam się żywnie podoba, nie słyszeliście czegoś od rodziców, czy choćby z gazet?

- Ron, mój naiwny braciszku – Fred zaczął przechadzać się demonstracyjnie po pokoju, trzymając ręce na kołnierzu szaty – naprawdę sądzisz, że mając tyle roboty w sklepie...

- ...Nadzorując pracowników, pilnując sklepu, sprawdzając rachunki, strzegąc tajemnicy firmowej towaru, wymyślając nowe produkty... – wtórował mu George z drugiego końca pokoju.

- ...Pójdziemy do domu rodziców z czymś innym w naszych głowach, niż namówienie ich do przyjęcia naszych tobołów pełnych prania i wyniesienia czegoś do jedzenia? A gazetki to możesz sobie prenumerować sam – skończył Fred, patrząc troskliwie na Rona i klepiąc go z udawaną czułością po głowie. Ron miał już zamiar odpowiedzieć coś złośliwego, gdy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka weszła pani Weasley z wyrazem wściekłości wypisanym na twarzy. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach mierząc wszystkich wzrokiem.

- PIĘKNIE! – zaczęła, tupiąc przy okazji nogą – po prostu PIĘKNIE was wszystkich wychowałam! A co do waszej dwójki – zwróciła się do Harryego i Hermiony – po prostu nie podejrzewałabym was o coś takiego! Uważałam was za odpowiedzialnych, godnych zaufania, że będziecie w stanie ich odwieść od tych głupich pomysłów... Liczę jedynie na to, że nie maczaliście w tym swoich palców, bo takie podstępne wymysły mogły się narodzić jedynie w umysłach moich dzieci , które mimo wszystkiego co dla nich przez tyle lat robiłam, naginają moje słowa, nie słuchają mnie i uważają za naturalne aby sprzeciwiać się moim prośbom i lekceważyć mnie na każdym kroku, wystawiając nie tylko moją osobę na pośmiewisko, ale również sprowadzając tym samym na siebie w przyszłości różne nieszczęścia.

- Mamo – wtrąciła Ginny – kiedy _naprawdę _Krzywołap chciał zjeść Arnolda, więc chcieliśmy go złapać zanim...

- SZEŚĆ osób goniło jednego kota? Tego to mi moja kochana wmówisz. Powiedziałam wam wszystkim jasno i wyraźnie, że pod żadnym pozorem macie się stąd nie ruszać, nawet choćby świat się walił na głowę, to nie możecie wyjść z tego pokoju, a tym bardziej zejść na dół. Po prostu brakuje mi już na was słów. Zebrania Zakonu objęte są ścisłą tajemnicą, dyskutujemy i ustalamy bardzo ważne kwestie, nie muszę wam chyba przypominać o co toczy się stawka? Nie pomyśleliście czasem, że moglibyśmy właśnie przeprowadzać bardzo ważne negocjacje, pozyskiwać kogoś dla Zakonu? Jawne obnoszenie się, że należy się do ugrupowania działającego przeciwko Sami Wiecie Komu, jest przecież równoznaczne z zagrożeniem ze strony śmierciożerców. Dlatego wszystko utrzymujemy w ścisłej tajemnicy, żeby nikt nie dowiedział się o składzie Zakonu, a tym bardziej o jego działaniach. I jak wy tu sobie teraz wyobrażacie taką sytuację, namawiamy ważną osobę do wstąpienia w nasze szeregi, zapewniamy bezpieczeństwo, gwarantujemy tajność, że nikt się nie dowie o składzie organizacji, a tu nagle wpada na taką osobę banda rozwrzeszczanych małolatów. Jak wy to sobie wyobrażacie? To nie jest zabawa. Gdybym wiedziała, że tak to będzie wyglądać w ogóle nie zgodziłabym się na to żebyście tutaj przyjechali. Połowa rodziny w Zakonie, a jeden głupi błąd i katastrofa, całe szczęście, że Bill przeżył – matka Rona zaczęła sobie wycierać czerwone już oczy skrajem szaty – będzie cud jak wszyscy wyjdziemy z tego cało.

- Mamo...

- Ginny, na litość boską, nie wtrącaj się. Wszyscy macie odtąd całkowity zakaz wtrącania się w sprawy Zakonu Feniksa i pytania o cokolwiek, chyba że postanowimy inaczej. Możecie sobie wymazać tą nazwę z pamięci, stawka jest zbyt wysoka, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na żadne potknięcia, zwłaszcza teraz. Nie darowałabym sobie jeśli coś znowu by się stało.

- Przepraszam pani Weasley, ale... – Harry poczuł się osobiście dotknięty tym co teraz powiedziała, bo nikt nie miał większego prawa wiedzieć o poczynaniach Zakonu Feniksa, jak właśnie on. Tym bardziej nie miał zamiaru zapominać o celach dla jakich powstało to ugrupowanie, a zwłaszcza, że dotyczyło jego samego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Molly Weasley jest roztrzęsiona ostatnimi wydarzeniami, ale nie powinna zapominać o tym, że to on – Harry Potter jest tutaj ważnym elementem. Zamierzał przypomnieć o tym wszystkim, musiał przecież wiedzieć o poczynaniach Zakonu bo dotyczyły bezpośrednio jego osoby, a nie być od tego odciągany.

- Harry kochaneczku – jakby wiedząc co się święci, pani Weasley pośpiesznie wyprzedziła jego, słowa zanim ten zdołał dokończyć – ktoś chciał zamienić na dole z tobą słówko w tej sprawie. A co do reszty, jestem zbyt na was wściekła, żeby przygotowywać wam coś pożywniejszego na kolację więc musicie zadowolić się kanapkami, a poza tym macie bezwzględny zakaz opuszczania tego domu bez wiedzy, zgody czy opieki kogokolwiek. Jutro rano znajdę dla was jakieś zajęcie, a wy dwaj – tu zwróciła się do Freda i Georga – macie zakaz aportowania się w budynku i używania różdżek, żeby było sprawiedliwiej będziecie pracować ja pozostali. Zrozumiano? Harry, proszę za mną - Potter zdołał tylko zauważyć niezadowolone twarze bliźniaków zanim zniknął za progiem – Och, jak pewnie zauważyłeś mój drogi, nie trzeba już być cicho w holu. Portret już nie będzie przeszkadzał, więc teraz jest o niebo lepiej się tam poruszać. Teraz tylko pozostało go stamtąd ściągnąć, ale nie wiem ile to może potrwać.

- Kto chcę ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytał Harry, kiedy znaleźli się na wysokości pierwszego piętra.

- Trochę cierpliwości chłopcze.

Przeszli przez drzwi w holu i skierowali się w dół po wąskich kamiennych schodach prowadzących do kuchni.

- Harry proszę, nie miej do nikogo pretensji, że nie od razu wtajemniczamy cię we wszystko, ale zdecydowana większość spraw nie odnosi się bezpośrednio do ciebie. Oczywiście że jesteś ważny w całym ruchu, ale zaprzątanie sobie głowy innymi sprawami nic nie wnosi i tylko przynosi dodatkowy mętlik.

Weszli do pomieszczenia, gdzie odbywały się zebrania Zakonu, było to już mniej ponure miejsce niż w zeszłym roku. Na odległym końcu komnaty trzaskał ogień w kominku, było to też jedyne źródło światła. Nie wyniesiono jeszcze wszystkich krzeseł przytarganych tu specjalnie na spotkania, jeśli je zliczyć okazałoby się, że uczestniczyło w nim z 30 osób. Na stole pozostały jedynie czarki i puste butelki po winie.

- Usiądź Harry, miło cię widzieć – z drugiego końca pomieszczenia odezwał się do niego profesor Dumbledore. Obok niego siedzieli jeszcze Szalonooki, który rozmawiał o czymś przyciszonym głosem z Syriuszem. Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro i ukłonił.

- Jak tam podróż Harry? Miałem wątpliwości czy środki bezpieczeństwa, które gwarantował Remus i Artur są wystarczające, ale...

- Ale jak widać zdały egzamin Alastorze – głos Syriusza brzmiał ciężko i gorzko.

- Podać wam jeszcze coś do picia, a może coś na ząb?

- Dzięki Molly, ale muszę już iść, jestem wykończony – Szalonooki z trudem podniósł się z krzesła i stukając swoją drewnianą nogą i laską o podłogę podszedł do Harryego i oparł swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu – dobrze cię znowu widzieć chłopcze, jeszcze się zobaczymy, ale uważaj na siebie. A jak ktoś cię będzie denerwował, to możesz się zwrócić z tym do mnie, wiem jak postępować z różnymi przypadkami. To do zobaczenia. Żegnam.

W ślad za Moodym, ze swojego miejsca zerwał się już Syriusz, ale Dumbledore powstrzymał go skinieniem ręki.

- Harry, czekamy aż usiądziesz – powtórzył dyrektor wskazując mu miejsce. Drzwi z nim zamknęła już z drugiej strony pani Weasley. Harry podszedł do pobliskiego krzesła, nie za daleko żeby nie wyszło na to, że kogoś ignoruje, ale też nie specjalnie blisko – Wybacz mi, że w ostatniej chwili zaszły zmiany w sposobie waszego transportu do Kwatery Głównej, ale był to wynik różnych opóźnień i niedociągnięć, które oczywiście zostały już wyjaśnione. Oczywiście nie zakłóciło to podróży czy poziomu bezpieczeństwa, zgadza się?

- Tak, wszystko było w porządku panie profesorze.

- Bardzo się z tego cieszę. A czy mi się przypadkiem nie wydawało, że słyszałem was na schodach? – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów połówek i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. Harryemu zrobiło się głupio, jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby prócz pani Weasley, dyrektor udzielał mu kazań.

- Tak to byliśmy my – próbował się jakoś wytłumaczyć - Krzywołap, to jest kot Hermiony... on...

- Dobrze już, dobrze, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Jednak na przyszłość wolałbym, żebyście trzymali się z dala od podsłuchiwania pod drzwiami. To jest przede wszystkim dla waszego bezpieczeństwa i powodzenia misji, które staramy się tutaj prowadzić. Czy od tej pory mogę liczyć na stosowanie się do tego polecenia?

- Tak, oczywiście panie profesorze.

- W porządku więc. Rozchmurz się teraz Harry, nie bądź taki ponury, poczęstuj się, Molly zrobiła wyśmienite ciasto, jeszcze trochę zostało – jedno skinienie różdżki Dumbledore'a i z blatu przefrunął na stół i zatrzymał się zaraz przed Harrym talerz z kilkoma kawałkami ciasta z owocami – jest naprawdę rewelacyjne – zachwalał profesor – a może coś do picia?

- Nie, naprawdę dziękuję. Przepraszam, ale o czym chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać?

- Ach widzisz, tak się nam tu miło rozmawia, że niemal o tym zapomniałem, a nie mam już zbyt wiele czasu. Syriuszu, mógłbyś?

Ojciec chrzestny Harryego sięgnął po mały stos pergaminów, które leżały na krześle nieopodal i podsunął w jego stronę.

- Harry – zaczął Dumbledore – pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy niedawno w moim gabinecie, w sprawie Nauthiz i tego co widziałeś?

- Tak – przytaknął.

- Przejrzyj to.

Harry wziął do ręki kilka złożonych arkuszy pergaminu, kiedy je otworzył jego oczom ukazało się coś przypominającego mugolskie akta policyjne, z tą różnicą że dołączone tam zdjęcia przedstawiały ludzi którzy się poruszali. Rozpoznał dwoje z nich. Pierwszy był to blondyn, którego miał okazję spotkać już nie raz. Druga osoba – kobieta, którą widział w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a również należała do Nauthiz.

- To są kopie dokumentów – zaczął Dumbledore – przechowywanych w archiwach Biura Aurorów. Moody zdołał rozpoznać tylko te dwie osoby, których dane trzymane były u nas. Reszta została bądź zniszczona, lub też nigdy nie rozpoznano części osób jako przynależnych do tej grupy.

Harry zaczął pośpiesznie śledzić wzrokiem ich dane osobowe, życiorys i to co mieli na sumieniu. Oszustwa, wyłudzenia, ataki, łamanie zasad tajności. Najpoważniejsze miał za sobą blondyn, oskarżony o próbę zabójstwa norweskiego Ministra Magii.

- To o niego ci chodziło, prawda? – zapytał Dumbledore.

- Tak, ale co...?

- Sprawdziłem te informacje, które mi przekazałeś Harry. Jest jednak tak, jak ci to wcześniej wyjaśniałem, wszyscy opuścili kontynent zanim cała sprawa miała miejsce i zostali wykluczeni z działań Zakonu.

- Ale...

- Ale, – kontynuował Dumbledore – ja i Arret ucięliśmy sobie dziś małą pogawędkę, dopiero co wrócił po dłuższej nieobecności więc miałem szczęście go spotkać. Po naszej ostatniej „rozmowie" był już bardziej skłonny do porozumienia. Cieszę się, że po tym co się tutaj ostatnio działo – spojrzał wymownie na Syriusza – nie skończyło się na czymś poważniejszym, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Zwróciłem uwagę no to, że jest was bardzo trudno do niego przekonać. Nie ukrywam, że jest to dla mnie bardzo rozczarowujące. Zwłaszcza po tobie Syriuszu, ze zrozumiałych przyczyn spodziewałem się innych reakcji. Wygląda więc na to, że nie mam wyjścia. To ja nakazałem mu utrzymywać kontakty z Voldemortem.

- Co? Ale... – Harry nie dawał wiary. Z niedowierzania wstał z miejsca.

- Zgadza się Harry, proszę cię usiądź. Nie informowałem o tym nikogo, ponieważ sami wiecie, że im więcej osób wie o pewnych działaniach, to większe prawdopodobieństwo, że są z góry skazane na porażkę. Voldemort wie już od dawna, że Nauthiz się za mną kontaktowało, uznałem więc, że należałoby wprowadzić taką małą dywersję, grę na dwa fronty, aby osłabić jego czujność. Pod pretekstem oczekiwania na lepszą ofertę z naszej bądź śmierciożerców strony, będzie mógł wnikać w ich struktury i poznawać aktualne działania. Nikt lepiej się do tego nie nadaje, choćby ze względu na większe prawdopodobieństwo wyjścia cało z sytuacji w przypadku porażki. W podobnym trybie działa również Sewerus i od lat czyni to znakomicie. Arret ma jednak nie szpiegować w takim samym sensie, lecz negocjować warunki, na których Nauthiz miałoby przejść na stronę Voldemorta. To, o czym wam teraz mówię, nie może wyjść poza te ściany. Sam powinniście zdawać sobie sprawę, jakie mogą być konsekwencje w przypadku przecieku tych informacji. To dotyczy również nieinformowania o tym panny Granger i pana Rona Wesleya. Chyba mogę na ciebie liczyć Harry? A jeśli chodzi o niego – dyrektor wskazał palcem na akta ze zdjęciem mężczyzny zwanego Sane – Arret przyznał, że doprowadził do jego spotkania ze śmierciożercami, między innymi w celach, jakie przed chwilą wam zdradziłem.

- A jakie są te inne cele? – Harry nadal pozostawał nieufny, szukał aprobaty w spojrzeniu swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale ten spoglądał gdzieś ponad nim swoim nieobecnym wzrokiem.

- Odmówił odpowiedzi, twierdził, że jest to sprawa prywatna, ale nie powinienem się tym martwić i „wtykać w to swojego zgrzybiałego nosa", poczucie humoru go nie opuszcza – dodał uśmiechając się i sięgnął do talerza z ciastem, które nadal nietknięte leżało przed Harrym – spróbuj, naprawdę polecam.

- Nie wierzę – dodał Potter po chwili wahania – po prostu mu nie ufam, on kłamie.

- Przykro mi to słyszeć Harry, naprawdę przykro. Mogę tylko liczyć na to moim starczym umysłem, że kiedyś zmienisz zdanie. Ponieważ ja ufam i gwarantuję za nim swoją osobą. Mnie nie da się łatwo podejść i zwieść, ale nie tylko o to chodzi. W dzisiejszych czasach polegać możemy tylko na wzajemnym zaufaniu. Może z czasem zrozumiesz to, o czym teraz mówię. Poza tym zawsze był bardzo bezpośredni i szczery, nie mam racji Syriuszu?

- Ymm, tak – odchrząknął – zgadza się.

- Dokładnie. Masz jeszcze do nas jakieś pytania Harry?

Potter rozejrzał się po nich, nie miał jednak żadnej ochoty na jakiekolwiek dociekania, chociaż wiele myśli kołatało mu się w głowie. Był zbyt zmęczony wszystkim, zbyt też nie dowierzał temu co dopiero usłyszał.

- Nic? – Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się uważnie – a więc bardzo dziękuję ci Syriuszu za pomoc, chciałbym jeszcze zamienić słówko na osobności z Harrym.

- Oczywiście, dziękuję za rozmowę – odpowiedział lekko oklapniętym tonem głosu, by za chwilę zniknąć za drzwiami.

- Cóż Harry, może niewiele się zmieniło w twojej ocenie, jednak starałem się przekazać tobie moje własne uwagi – Dumbledore spostrzegł jego pochmurny wyraz twarzy – czy chciałbyś mi o czymś powiedzieć? – Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami – posłuchaj mnie, ja również wiedziałem o jego istnieniu - Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony – tak, zgadza się, więc równe dobrze co do Syriusza, możesz mieć pretensje także do mnie.

- To... to zupełnie co innego – mówił z wyrzutem.

- Tak myślisz?

- Tak – powiedział bez przekonania.

- Dlaczego?

- No, bo - nie potrafił jednak znaleźć odpowiedniego argumentu.

- Harry, zauważyłem, że twoje kontakty z Syriuszem diametralnie się pogorszyły. Nie widzę więc szans na szybkie wytłumaczenie tej sprawy, spróbuje więc to zrobić przedstawiając na ile potrafię jego stanowisko.

- Nie, to nie jest konieczne panie profesorze.

- Wydaje mi się, że jednak jest. Harry nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jakiego usposobienia był Syriusz zanim trafił do Azkabanu, jednak musisz mi wierzyć, że jego charakter przypominał dokładnie ten sam, a przynajmniej był niezwykle podobny do tego, jaki miałeś okazję już obserwować u wiadomej osoby – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego szukając potwierdzenia – Syriusz był świeżo po Hogwarcie, kiedy wyjechał z mojego polecenia na Bałkany, miał pozyskać dla Zakonu ówczesnego kierownika Międzynarodowego Ośrodka Kontroli Istot powstałego z Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Była to bardzo ważna znajomość, ponieważ jak sam wiesz Voldemort próbował pozyskać dla swoich celów nie tylko czarodziei ale i inne magiczne stworzenia. Na twojego ojca chrzestnego mogłem zawsze liczyć, już wówczas należał do Zakonu Feniksa, poza tym był bardzo uzdolnionym czarodziejem i posiadał w sobie coś, dzięki czemu umiał przekonać do siebie wielu ludzi. Na masywie Szar Płanina – kontynuował - gdzie mieścił się ośrodek, przebywało również przedstawicielstwo, jakbyśmy powiedzieli hmm... najbardziej cywilizowanych osobników istot magicznych, w tym między innymi jedna youkai, co było wówczas dużą rewelacją, ze względu na bardzo rozdrobnioną liczbę osobników i trudny do nich dostęp. Pytałeś się mnie kiedyś co takiego sprawia, że Arret może wzbudzać pewne obawy, sam też pewnie zauważyłeś pewne jego zdolności, więc...

- Więc jest w połowie youkai? – zapytał Harry, ale i tak był już wcześniej pewny odpowiedzi jaką miał usłyszeć.

- Zgadza się. Tak zwane „mieszane" jak to dzisiaj mówimy potomstwo, nie jest czymś niezwykłym w czarodziejskim świecie, za przykład może tu posłużyć dobrze ci znany Hagrid, panna Fleur Delacour czy też madame Maxime, lecz ta ostatnia otwarcie się do swego pochodzenia nie przyznaje. W tym przypadku jednak niezwykłość polega nie tylko na związku z osobnikiem z bardzo nielicznej grupy, ale na czymś co zapewne spowodowało, że Syriusz nie podzielił się z tobą tą szokującą dla ciebie informacją.

- To znaczy co takiego?

- Youkai posiadają niezwykle dużą siłę magiczną, o jakiej my czarodzieje jesteśmy w stanie sobie tylko pomarzyć. Oczywiście już zapewne to zauważyłeś: nie korzystanie z różdżki, a posługiwanie się inskrypcjami i pieczęciami, właśnie dzięki tym umiejętnościom był w stanie wydostać Syriusza spod Kamiennego Łuku w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ja nie potrafiłbym się nawet podjąć takiego zadania. Ale do rzeczy, taka moc magiczna nie pozostaje bez wpływu na organizm. Dla... jakby to ująć „czystej krwi" osobników nie jest to problem, ponieważ ich ciało jest do tego przystosowane, zaś jak okazywało się to w ciągu wieków, w przypadku gdy mamy do czynienia z pół-człowiekiem, organizm, który był ludzki nie był w stanie wytrzymać takiego dużego obciążenia, a ich żywot był bardzo krótki, zwykle nie więcej jak kilka dni. Niewiele dłużej żyli ci, których matką była youkai, z wiadomych względów, bo przecież to w jej silniejszym ciele kształtowało się dziecko. Za każdym razem, oczywiście w rejestrowanych przypadkach, przy takich narodzinach zapisywano godzinę przyjścia na świat, aby obliczyć później dokładną długość życia. Arret zaczął powoli chorować w wieku około trzech lat, więc nic dziwnego, że Syriusz w czasie swojego długiego przecież pobytu w Azkabanie myślał że tamten już nie żyje. Ja też byłem o tym przekonany przez dłuższy czas, zwłaszcza gdy straciłem całkowicie z nim kontakt. Co się tyczy Syriusza to z tego co wiem, od początku były to bardzo ciężkie relacje. Syriusz nie był typem człowieka rodzinnego, prowadził bardziej hulacki tryb życia i młodego nie potrafił zaakceptować. Dziś też nie ma żadnej poprawy w tych stosunkach, teraz obustronnie. Co było wówczas inną przyczyną takiego zachowania? Trudno mi jest w to wniknąć, być może młodość która idzie w parze z pomyłkami, jego nieprzygotowanie do pełnienia nowych obowiązków, późniejsze pretensje o poświęcanie mniejszej uwagi sprawom Zakonu Feniksa i obwinianie go w wyniku tego o tragedię jaka dotknęła twoich rodziców, czy po prostu strach przed patrzeniem na pogarszający się stan zdrowia i śmierć własnego dziecka, nie wiem.

- Ale, jakoś przeżył.

- Owszem, dlatego jest to taki ewenement, który nawet mnie, oczywiście pozytywnie zaskoczył – Dumbledore ściągnął swoje okulary i zaczął wycierać je chusteczką, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty – Każdy popełnia błędy Harry, niektórzy większe i naprawdę okrutne, dla których trudniej jest znaleźć usprawiedliwienie. Jednak nie da się już cofnąć czasu i pozostaje nam jedynie zrozumieć takie postępowanie i wybaczyć – poprawiając okulary a nosie kontynuował – nie wiem na ile moje słowa wpłyną na ocieplenie kontaktów z twoim ojcem chrzestnym, jednak nie zapominaj, że czas płynie nieubłaganie. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu byłeś zdruzgotany informacją o śmierci Syriusza, a teraz sam się od niego dobrowolnie odcinasz. Chociaż spróbuj nawiązać porozumienie, nie zaprzepaść tej szansy bo nigdy nie wiadomo czy następna się przydarzy.

- Ja, to znaczy...

- Nie musisz mi nic odpowiadać jeżeli nie chcesz. Spróbuj tylko to przemyśleć. Wybacz, że teraz dość szybko zmienię temat, ale naprawdę już powinienem stąd znikać. Zostały już zniszczone trzy horkruksy. Ja zlokalizowałem prawdopodobnie następny i domyślam się też czym mogą być dwa kolejne.

- I czym one są panie profesorze? – Harry ożywił się trochę po tych słowach. Od dawna czekał na jakiekolwiek informacje ich dotyczących. Dość miał tkwienia w jednym miejscu, bez wiedzy co się wokół niego dzieje. Zwłaszcza, że zniszczenie horkruksów to jedyny sposób na pokonanie Voldemorta, w które chciał się w końcu zaangażować.

- Nie jestem pewny czy moje przypuszczenia dotyczące medalu Slytherina są prawidłowe. Swego czasu dotarłem do źródła które potwierdzałoby, że młody Tom Riddle zetknął się z tym obiektem, ale nie jestem w pełni przekonany czy go wykorzystał w tym celu. Badam także możliwe miejsca jego obecnej lokalizacji. Posiadam również pewną teorię co do węża, który stale towarzyszy Voldemortowi. Jednak, jeśli przyjrzymy się poza nim innym horkruksom, to co możemy zauważyć?

- Że są to cenne przedmioty? – odpowiedział Harry.

- Zgadza się, a do tego związane ściśle z dziejami szkoły. Odnalezione do tej pory dwa z nich to pamiątki po założycielach Hogwartu.

- Więc brakuje jeszcze czegoś od Ravenclaw i Gryffindora?

- Dobra dedukcja Harry. Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw zaginął wiele lat temu, więc wszystko wydaje się być bardzo prawdopodobne.

- Co więc co takiego mogę zrobić panie profesorze? Również i ja powinienem się tym zająć, chciałbym tego.

- Rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat Harry. Teraz powinieneś skupić się na nauce, mnie pozostaw poszukiwania. Kiedy upewnię się co do lokalizacji i oczywiście ktoś mnie nie ubiegnie, powiadomię cię jeśli tylko będę pewny, że potrafię zapewnić odpowiednie bezpieczeństwo podczas tej podróży dla nas obojga.

- Nie mogę tak siedzieć w bezruchu i czekać w nieskończoność na sygnał! Jeśli ta przepowiednia naprawdę dotyczyła mnie, to nie mogę tylko polegać na innych, a sam będąc zamkniętym w bezpiecznym miejscu. Voldemort każdego dnia coś knuje, a śmierciożercy równie często porywają i zabijają mnóstwo ludzi. Nie można spychać tego wszystkiego tylko na pańskie barki, Zakonu czy... yy, osób trzecich – wykrztusił wreszcie – ja także powinienem mieć jakieś obowiązki!

- Oczywiście – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pogodnie – przecież będąc w Hogwarcie, nie zostałeś pozbawiony żadnych z tych możliwości, nieprawdaż? – Niedługo ponownie się tu zjawię – powiedział wesoło gdy wstawał od stołu – mam nadzieję, że przemyślisz to i owo i podzielisz się następnym razem ze mną swoimi spostrzeżeniami. A więc do zobaczenia i dobranoc Harry.

Jedynie co Potter mógł teraz w stanie zrobić, to obserwować jak ten trudny do scharakteryzowania starszy człowiek znika w progu, powiewając za sobą swoim podróżnym płaszczem ozdobionym w migoczące półksiężyce i gwiazdy, które zaczarowane zmieniały swe położenie na całej tkaninie, tak samo nieprzewidywanie jakim jest ten, który nosi taki strój.

- Molly, do miłego zobaczenia, całuję rączki –gdy Harry zaczął wspinać się po schodach prowadzących z kuchni do holu powyżej zdołał dosłyszeć z oddali głos Dumbledore'a żegnającego się z panią Weasley i ponownie wyruszającego gdzieś w nieznane.

Kiedy Harry obudził się następnego ranka, przez chwilę nie potrafiło do niego dotrzeć gdzie się obecnie znajduje. Wyczuł pod plecami miękki materac, poduszka jakiś czas temu wylądowała na podłodze, a skłębiona kołdra poniewierała się pomiędzy jego nogami. Leżąc tak na łóżku wydawało mu się przez chwilę, że nadal znajduje się w Hogwarcie, ta chwila relaksu po chwili ustąpiła miejsce niepokojowi. Świadomość tego, że święta spędza w rodzinnym domu Syriusza coraz szybciej na niego spadła. Pragnął schować się gdzieś w ukryciu i udawać przed wszystkimi przez resztę dnia, że nie istnieje. Nie miał ochoty na żadne rozmowy, na oglądanie kogokolwiek, zwłaszcza Syriusza, na jego wyjaśnienia, na słuchanie obojętnie kogo, a szczególnie Syriusza. Sam też nie chciał się przed nikim tłumaczyć, wczorajszy dzień i tak zakończył się dla niego fatalnie. Ledwo udało mu się wczoraj uniknąć lawiny pytań od swoich przyjaciół, dotyczących jego rozmów z Dumbledorem czy znajomości z Yu, którego wszyscy spotkali wczoraj u dołu schodów gdy gonili Krzywołapa. Wystarczy już, że nieustanne chichoty Ginny doprowadzały go do szału. Dodatkowo wiedza o tym, że teraz każdy dowie się o jego konflikcie z ojcem chrzestnym coraz bardziej go przygnębiała. Przed przyjazdem do Londynu Harry miał jedynie nadzieje, że Arret już więcej się tutaj nie pojawi i nikt więcej nie pozna tego, co Syriusz sprawnie ukrywał przez te wszystkie lata. Jak się okazało, jak zawsze musiał się jak na złość przeliczyć w swoich kalkulacjach.  
Nie wiedział ile czasu tak leżał pogrążony w myślach słuchając chrapania Rona z drugiego końca pokoju, kiedy obudziło ich pukanie do drzwi. Harry zdołał podciągnąć kołdrę na twarz nie chcąc nikogo oglądać, kiedy do środka weszła pani Weasley.

- Wiem, że już nie śpicie – rozpoznał ją po głosie – ubierzcie się szybko, bo zanim zejdziecie na śniadanie chciałam zamienić z wami kilka słów. Tylko się pośpieszcie, wracam za 10 minut.

- Ale mamo, dlaczego tak wcześnie? - Ron przecierał sobie oczy dłońmi, niezupełnie świadomy co się wokół niego dzieje.  
- Jest już dawno po ósmej, musicie mi pomóc w przygotowaniach do świąt! Za kilka dni przyjeżdża Bill z Fleur. Wszystko musi być dopięte na ostatni guzik i się błyszczeć. Powinieneś wiedzieć jakie to jest dla niego ważne, żeby dobrze wypaść przed narzeczoną. Ja też chcę dobrze wypaść, jaka to byłaby ignorancja z mojej strony, gdybym się do tego nie przyłożyła, no i co za gospodyni. Biedaczek tyle ostatnio przeszedł – na wspomnienie o wypadku najstarszego syna łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Szybko wytarła je skrajem szaty i natychmiast się uspokoiła – poza tym będziemy mieć w tym roku wielu dodatkowych gości. Więc bez gadania, raz, raz, ubierać się i to szybko – zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oboje usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi obok, gdzie zapewne spali bliźniacy.

- Wiec czekają nas kolejne pracowite święta – narzekał Ron ziewając – jak znów każe nam pucować te wszystkie meble to ja jej serdecznie podziękuję.  
- Nie wiem czy cokolwiek będziesz wtedy w stanie powiedzieć – zażartował Harry i zaczął szukać na nocnym stoliku swoich okularów.  
- A jeszcze ci udowodnię!

- Lepiej nic nie próbuj, bo jeszcze za wczoraj wlepi nam jakiś dodatkowy szlaban.  
- A weź! Nie wiem po co zrobiła wczoraj tyle hałasu, przecież nic nie słyszeliśmy, według bliźniaków za każdym razem rzuca zaklęcie nieprzenikalności na drzwi gdzie odbywają się zebrania. Trochę to dziwnie, nie? Z byle powodów zwykle się tak nie unosi. To pewnie wszystko przez to, co się ostatnio stało Billowi. Jest ciągle rozdrażniona i teraz będzie na nas odreagowywać stres znów zmuszając nas do czyszczenia tych śmierdzących pleśnią gobelinów.

Minęło parę minut zanim się ubrali, czy dopchali do łazienki. Przez większość czasu Harry szukał na dnie swojego kufra skarpet, znalazł te które jego wuj wysłał mu jako zeszłoroczny prezent świąteczny. Za każdym razem próbował wyczytać z tych podarunków jakąkolwiek dobrą wolę, a nie przymus wymuszony przez natarczywą sowę, którą na pewno wysyłano do Dursleyów z Hogwartu. Zrezygnował z tego ostatecznie kilka lat temu, kiedy obdarowany został papierkiem po gumie do żucia. Od czasu nauki w Hogwarcie zgadywanie co dostanie następnym razem stało się pewnego rodzaju rozrywką, w tym roku podejrzewał, że trafi mu się choćby skasowany bilet autobusowy.  
Wkrótce do ich pokoju weszli Fred i George, do których po chwili dołączyły dziewczyny. Ginny nuciła jakąś wesołą melodię pod nosem, rozmarzonym wzrokiem rozglądała się po pokoju i co chwila poprawiała włosy zarzucając je raz za jedno, a raz za drugie ramię.

- Też się cieszę, że cię znowu widzę braciszku – Fred zwrócił się do Rona, widocznie niezadowolonego tymi odwiedzinami – mama kazała nam tu przyjść, pewnie chce jeszcze raz nas wszystkich skrzyczeć...  
- Chociaż zwykle następnego dnia tego nie robi... - George skończył za brata – jedynie dodaje niezadowolona jakieś aluzje lub inne komentarze w nie nawiązujących do tego rozmowach.  
- Więc będzie szlaban a myślałem, że skoro już się wyprowadziliśmy z domu to będzie nas traktować nieco inaczej... Ginny, możesz przestać śpiewać?  
Młoda Weasley pokręciła tylko przecząco głową i z uśmiechem na ustach zaczęła nucić jeszcze głośniej.

- Coś za bardzo ci dziś wesoło – Ron spojrzał na siostrę podejrzliwie – Jak nadal...  
- Och przestań już – skarciła go i kontynuowała piosenkę.  
Harry również przyglądał się jej z niepokojem. Od wczorajszego dnia Ginny zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać, bez przerwy nuciła jakieś melodie lub poprawiała fryzurę w lustrze. Hermiona z kolei rzadko kiedy się odzywała i wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną i zamyśloną.

- Już wszyscy jesteście? Bardzo dobrze – pani Weasley pojawiła się nagle w progu, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i założyła ręce na biodra – A wyraźnie prosiłam was o coś wczoraj, prawda? Dlaczego musicie być aż tacy nieusłuchani, wszyscy z was!  
- Ale kiedy Krzywołap…

- Nie wykręcisz się Fred zrzucając winę na kota!

- Bestia chciała pożreć Arnolda.

- Ron! Rozmawialiśmy o tym wczoraj i nie chcę tego wysłuchiwać po raz setny! Teraz chciałam was poinformować o czymś ważnym – pani Weasley ściszyła głos ale nadal mówiła dość stanowczo, wystarczająco aby słuchać jej w napięciu – Po pierwsze, to co wczoraj zrobiliście jest karygodne. Nie będę strzępić już na to języka, ale wyraźnie zabroniłam wam wychodzić z pokoju podczas trwania zebrania. To o czym się tam dyskutuje jest ściśle tajne...  
- Ale przecież nic nie słyszeliśmy!  
- Ron, nie przerywaj mi! Kiedy mówię do was „nie wychodzić" to macie się nie ruszać z miejsca i kropka! Ale dość o tym. Zostały jeszcze dwa dni do świąt i tyle samo czasu na przyjęcie gości. Nie, nie o tym miałam najpierw mówić, co się ze mną dzieje? Och! A więc oprócz nas, bardzo prawdopodobne, że od dzisiaj będzie tu spędzał czas również Moody, Lupin, profesor Dumbledore...  
- Dumbledore? – wszyscy byli wyraźnie zaskoczeni i ze zdziwieniem rozglądali się po sobie. Perspektywa spędzenia świąt z dyrektorem szkoły brzmiała nadzwyczaj dziwnie, nawet jeżeli był on jednocześnie głową Zakonu Feniksa, o którego działaniach chcieli się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej.  
- Tak, we własnej osobie. Macie się więc należycie zachowywać i nie przynieść mnie i sobie żadnego wstydu! Zostanie dopóki będzie miał takie życzenie.  
- Ale dlaczego? Skąd ten pomysł?

- Dajcie mi skończyć! Dumbledore będzie tu tak często zaglądał jak się da i wyraził chęć spożycia z nami świątecznego posiłku. Pragnął mieć też oko na sprawy Zakonu, ostatnio często podróżował, stąd pomysł żeby spędzić tu trochę czasu i wszystko bezpośrednio nadzorować.  
- Ale...  
- Nie przerywaj mi Ginny. Nie zapominajcie, że jest to również starszy, samotny człowiek.

- Podobnie jak większość naszych nauczycieli, ale nie oznacza to, że nagle musimy spędzać z wszystkimi święta pod jednym dachem. Ciekawe czy Snape…

- Ron, naprawdę przeginasz! Chciałam was poinformować o ważniejszej sprawie. Wczoraj zdążyliście kogoś poznać – pani Weasley zamilkła na chwilę , jakby starając się dobrać odpowiednie słowa. Harry zamarł, nie spodziewał się, że sama do tego nawiąże – Więc lepiej żebyście się dowiedzieli wszystkiego ode mnie. Arret wykonuje dla Zakonu pewne prace, nie wnikajcie jakie, bo i tak się niczego nie dowiecie, to nie jest wasza sprawa. Nie muszę wam chyba powtarzać, że macie zachować to tylko dla siebie? Dumbledoreowi bardzo zależy na tym aby dalej z nami współpracował, będzie się tu na pewno co jakiś czas pojawiał, więc niczego nie popsujcie. Rozumiemy się? Proszę was o unikanie jakichkolwiek rozmów zwłaszcza na temat Zakonu, zabraniam wam wszczynania dyskusji, kłótni, najlepiej ograniczcie kontakty do minimum. Chyba że którykolwiek z członków Zakonu Feniksa zleci wam inaczej.  
- Mamo! Daj spokój – przerwała jej Ginny – naprawdę uważasz, że nagle napadniemy kogoś z Zakonu dla zabawy? O co tak naprawdę chodzi?

Pani Weasley westchnęła głęboko – W porządku – zaczęła – to jest strasznie wulgarna, arogancka, nietaktowna, nieuprzejma, grubiańska, bezczelna, butna i chamska osoba, która nie daje sobą żadnego dobrego przykładu. Nie chcę więc abyście mieli z nim jakiekolwiek do czynienie, bo może mieć na was zły wpływ. Nie chcę też abyście oglądali i wysłuchiwali te sceny, chciałabym wam tego oszczędzić. Oczywiście nie kwestionuję decyzji Dumbledore'a, ale powinniście się trzymać od tego wszystkiego z daleka – pani Weasley zrobiła kwaśną minę – nie dawajcie się prowokować, to cięty język, ale gdyby co, to udawajcie że nic nie słyszycie. Rozumiemy się?  
Nikt nie wiedział co na ten temat myśleć. Harry rozejrzał się po przyjaciołach. Ron zmarszczył brwi z niedowierzania, Hermiona w końcu oderwała wzrok od podłogi, bliźniacy natomiast mieli taki wyraz twarzy, który mówił Potterowi wszystko – muszą go poznać.  
- Tylko pamiętajcie, że macie o tym nikomu nie mówić. Jeśli piśniecie o sprawach Zakonu słówko komukolwiek, może dojść do poważnych konsekwencji. Uświadomcie sobie, że to jest tajne. Rozumiemy się, mam wasze słowo? Zaraz możecie zejść na śniadanie. Tylko pamiętajcie przed czym was ostrzegałam! – spojrzała na nich wymownie i dostrzegając wyraz twarzy bliźniaków pogroziła im palcem.

- Zapowiada się ciekawie – bracia powiedzieli chórem, jak tylko ich matka wyszła z pokoju.

- Ano – wtrącił Ron - już myślałem, że Dumbledore nie zwerbuje kogoś takiego jak Mundugus, ale jak widać krętaczy wciąż za mało.

- Hmm, będziemy mieli okazję się przekonać.

- O nie Ginny, ty się do niczego nie będziesz przekonywać – ostrzegł ją Ron.

- Ciebie to akurat nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wysłuchiwać więc sobie daruj te gadki– brat miał już zamiar jej coś odpowiedzieć, gdy Harry postanowił się wtrącić żeby powstrzymać zbliżającą się kłótnię.

- Sami jednak przyznacie, że w tym roku będzie łatwiej nam się czegoś dowiedzieć. Tyle ludzi z Zakonu będzie przebywać pod tym samym dachem co my, więc na pewno uda nam się coś usłyszeć. Dziwne by było, gdyby przez ten czas nie zorganizowali żadnego zebrania, a poza tym ma się pojawić nawet Dumbledore, więc wiecie.

- A właśnie, jak tam w końcu wczoraj przebiegła rozmowa? – zapytał Fred – chyba, że to nadal jakaś tajemnica, ale wiesz Harry nie chcielibyśmy użyć na tobie Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu – zażartował szczerząc zęby.

- No to będę musiał być czujny. Wybaczcie, ale na razie nie mogę nic powiedzieć – zwiesił głowę – To co może coś zjemy? Jestem potwornie głodny – wszyscy przytaknęli ochoczo.

Ruszyli w dół po schodach. Harry do tej pory odczuwał skutki swojej wczorajszej wywrotki, zastanawiał się czy pani Weasley zlituje się i znajdzie jakąś maść na siniaki. Zapomniał jednak o bólu nogi i ręki, kiedy znów coś przykuło jego uwagę. Będąc tuż przy holu, część ściany była obdarta do gołej cegły, wyglądało to jakby jakiś obraz lub inny obiekt został stamtąd zerwany.

- Co, stęskniłeś się? – George wskazał na to samo miejsce, na które spoglądał Harry – też brakuje mi tego rzędu skrzacich głów na ścianie.

- Znaleźli jakiś sposób na zaklęcie trwałego przylepca?

- No to wygląda. Chociaż rzuca się w oczy, że było to chyba dość brutalne. Jak jeszcze tylko nie będzie Stworka...

- Nie będzie go – przerwał Harry – od teraz pracuje w Hogwarcie.

- Szkoda, nie będziemy mieli żadnej rozrywki, dobrze że został chociaż ten portret na dole, trzeba będzie jeszcze coś dorysować – mijająca go Hermiona spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem – A jej co? – spytał Harryego.

- Temat skrzatów domowych jest w jej obecności zakazany, chyba że...

- Chyba, że będę chciał się przyłączyć do tego całego ruchu wyzwoleńczego? – dokończył George.

- Tak, dokładnie.

Otworzyli drzwi prowadzące na schody do kuchni i zaczęli schodzić wolno na sam dół, gdy zorientowali się, że ruch został zatamowany. Oburzona Hermiona, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma i z grymasem na twarzy utkwiła swój wzrok w Ronie, Ginny i Fredzie, którzy przystawiali uszy do kolejnych drzwi za którymi bezpośrednio mieściła się kuchnia.

- Hmm, co jest?

- Ciiiicho Harry, mama rozmawia o czymś z Syriuszem – uciszyła go Ginny.

- Raczej obrzuca go błotem – wyjaśnił mu George – pamiętasz jak mówiliśmy, że odkąd tu jesteśmy ona ciągle ma do niego jakieś pretensje, teraz pewnie znowu się czegoś uczepiła.

- Ciszej tam – ale nikt nie musiał ich uciszać, ponieważ prawie każde słowo, które padało z drugiej strony było dość wyraźnie słyszalne.

- I miał całkowitą rację! – usłyszeli podniesiony głos pani Weasley.

Za drzwiami zaległa cisza, Syriusz chyba zdecydował, że nie będzie odpowiadał tym samym tonem.

- Co odpowiedział?

- Chwila Ginny – Ron uwiesił się klamki i podsunął ucho do szpary między drzwiami a futryną – nie macie tych Uszu? No wiecie jakich? – zwrócił się do braci.

- Nie, odkąd matka zrobiła nam rewizję nie nosimy ich przy sobie – wyjaśnił George - Jestem też zbyt leniwy, żeby się po nie wrócić na samą górę, i tak wszystko będzie słychać, co do tego możesz być pewny.

- Nadal się temu nie dziwię! – usłyszeli ponownie podniesiony kobiecy głos, aż nawet Harry i George zaczęli napierać na drzwi, żeby lepiej słyszeć – jaki przykład dajesz swoją osobą? W głowie mi się to nie mieści co zrobiłeś. Nie dziw się więc, że uważam że to nie ty powinieneś decydować o tym co jest dla Harryego dobre – Potter zbladł gdy usłyszał swoje imię padające z jej ust – I wcale nie jestem pewna czy wiesz! – chwila ciszy i znowu – Tak jesteś nieodpowiedzialny, nie wiem jak nadal w ogóle mogę dalej z tobą rozmawiać na ten temat.

- Przestań się mieszać, prosiłem, rozmawialiśmy już o tym wszyscy – Syriusz po raz pierwszy podniósł głos, najwyraźniej wychodził już z siebie.

- Ja mam przestać się mieszać? Przecież to jest dla jego dobra! Po prostu nie jestem sobie tego w stanie wyobrazić.

- Ron odsuń się – Ginny szarpała go za rękaw szaty – znowu nic nie słychać.

- Odsuń się, nie popychaj mnie.

- Co mówi? – dołączył Fred, próbując się przecisnąć jeszcze bliżej.

- Że jak może – dukał Ron – wymawiać w ogóle to słowo... Nie ma prawa decydować co jest ymmm, chyba dobre dla Harryego, skoro nie, hmmm... nie rozumiem, chyba nie potrafił się zająć...

- Och to jest żałosne! – podniosła głos Hermiona, która odezwała się po raz pierwszy od wczoraj – zróbcie przejście!

- Nie mam mowy – Ron i wszyscy pozostali chyba nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że głos po drugiej strony zamilkł. Hermiona jednak była zbyt poruszona, bo gdy tylko ruszyła naprzód, to klamka pod rękami Rona ustąpiła i wpadli do kuchni lądując twarzą do posadzki. Wprawdzie z mniejszym impetem niż wczoraj na korytarz, ale nie mniej efektywnie. Pozostali zdążyli w ostatniej chwili odskoczyć.

- Ojej Ron! – powiedział Fred zatroskanym głosem - co ty wyprawiasz niezdaro? Nie potrafisz zejść normalnie po schodach? Wstaniesz sam bracie? – zajrzał do środka, a gdy zauważył tylko ich groźnie wyglądającą matkę, która utkwiła w nich przeszywające spojrzenie uśmiechnął się promiennie - Haha, siema... Nie wiedzieliśmy, że tutaj jesteście – za Fredem pojawiły się niewinnie uśmiechające się twarze reszty jego rodzeństwa i Harryego, który już chciał tego, aby ten dzień szybko się skończył.


	22. Rozdział 20: Porządki

Jeżeli Harry sądził do tej pory, że nic nie równa się z siłą głosu pani Weasley, który spotęgowany usłyszał na drugim roku przez Wyjca, którego przesłała Ronowi gdy przylecieli latającym Fordem Anglia do Hogwartu; to się grubo mylił. Na żywo brzmiał on jeszcze bardziej przerażająco. Krzyki dobiegające do tej pory od strony portretu matki Syriusza, były niczym w porównaniu z tym czego właśnie wszyscy w domu doświadczyli. Gdyby nie chroniące Grimmauld Place numer 12 zaklęcia, wówczas na pewno byłyby one słyszane dużo dalej i zwróciłyby wtedy uwagę nie tylko mugoli. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Harry uważał za bardzo prawdopodobne, że mimo tych wszelkich barier i czarów, wrzaski te nie uszły bez uwagi w sąsiedztwie.  
Na nic zdały się tłumaczenia Rona, który dostał największą reprymendę ze wszystkich. Z pomocą przyszedł dopiero pan Weasley, który wrócił właśnie z nocnej zmiany w pracy i zdołał w jakiś sposób przekonać swoją żonę do tego, aby nie pozaklejała wszystkim uszu czarami.

- Kompletnie lekceważenie wszelkich próśb, zero poszanowania prywatności, wpychanie wszędzie nosa, a prosiłam – mamrotała jeszcze pod nosem, kiedy w końcu zdołała się uspokoić i krzątała się po kuchni próbując zająć czymś ręce. Obawiając się kolejnego wybuchu furii wszyscy siedzieli potulnie przy stole, łącznie z panem Weasleyem i Syriuszem na którego twarzy z każdym dniem pojawiał się coraz większy zarost i unosił zapach przypominający wietrzejące dopiero pijaństwo.

- Może ci pomóc kochanie? – odezwał się pan Weasley, ale natychmiast zamilkł i podskoczył na krześle, gdy ponad jego głową przeleciały ze starego kredensu stosy talerzy i wylądowały z brzękiem na stole. Uznał to za odmowę.

- Nie, nie przeszkadzać. Siedźcie na miejscu – odpowiedziała mocno rozdrażnionym głosem, gdy na stole z brzdękiem wylądowała chmara sztućców.

Nikt nie raczył się teraz odzywać zwłaszcza, że ponad ich głowami co chwila świszczały przelatujące noże, które kroiły kromki chleba i smarowały je masłem, a na patelniach skwierczała jajecznica z bekonem. Zwabiony zapachami do kuchni zawitał również Krzywołap, który ocierał się o nogi każdego, żeby w końcu wylądować na kolanach Hermiony. Ta wciąż zamyślona, podrapała kota za uchem wzdychając głęboko. Harry był przekonany, że teraz obwinia ich o to że znalazła się w takiej kłopotliwej sytuacji i wyszła przed panią Weasley na wścibską.

- Ależ miałem ciężki dzień w pracy – pan Weaslay przeciągnął się na krześle, próbował rozładować w jakiś sposób atmosferę panującą w kuchni co było trudne, bo jego żona nadal łypała na wszystkich podejrzliwie. Sama też, bez użycia magii z dużym impetem zaczęła kroić cebulę – wezwali nas o trzeciej w nocy pod dom jakiegoś emerytowanego pracownika Ministerstwa, który kupił fałszywe wykrywacze czarnej magii i dodatkowe zabezpieczenia ostrzegające przed użyciem czarów w okolicy. Rozstawił je wokół całego podwórka w obawie przed śmierciożercami, ale te włączyły się same w środku nocy i nie przestawały wyć, żadnym zaklęciem nie dało się tego wyciszyć. Byliśmy więc kilka godzin na nogach, żeby to wszystko pozbierać i zniszczyć, a ciężko było do tego podejść przez ten cały hałas. Jeszcze żeby tego było mało zleciało się mnóstwo mugoli, więc sobie wyobrażacie, że nie było lekko tego zatuszować. Strach pomyśleć co jeszcze ci oszuści produkują. Nie daj Boże żeby coś podobnego stało się w święta, wziąłem sobie wprawdzie kilka dni wolnego, ale gdy są jakieś nagłe sytuacje próbujemy zwołać wszystkich z Biura, zwłaszcza że nie ma nas tam zbyt dużo do pracy.

Po chwili talerze znowu zaczęły unosić się w powietrzu, żeby zatrzymać się przed każdą z osób siedzących przy stole. Po chwili napełniły się jajecznicą, a na blacie wylądowały jeszcze półmiski z kanapkami, dzbany z herbatą i z tuzin szklanek. Syriusz już podnosił się z miejsca, gdy pani Weasley znów odezwała się szorstko.

- A gdzie ty się wybierasz?

- Już jadłem.

- Kilka kieliszków wina nazywasz posiłkiem? Siadaj.

Syriusz posłusznie wrócił na miejsce. Przez cały dzień pani Weasley z łatwością rozstawiała wszystkich po kątach.

- Mmm, wygląda wspaniale mamo.

- Nie przymilaj się Fred.

- Jestem George.

- Bez takich numerów.

- No dobrze, dobrze, jestem Fred, przepraszam.

Ponownie zapanowała cisza przerywana odgłosem uderzających o talerze sztućców i szurania krzesłami gdy wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia. Harry pakował w siebie duże kęsy jajecznicy, był strasznie głodny podobnie jak Ron, który z zachłanności zakrztusił się kanapką.

- Hermiono, nie smakuje ci? – zapytała z goryczą pani Weasley widząc ją ledwie skubiącą śniadanie.

- Och, oczywiście że mi smakuje – oprzytomniała dopiero po chwili i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco – przepraszam, trochę za gorące musiałam chwilę poczekać – po chwili zabrała się żwawiej do jedzenia.

- Syriuszu?

- Tak Molly? – spytał odkładając szklankę z herbatą.

- Za chwilę muszę wybrać się do sklepu, ze spiżarni zniknął cały zapas surowego mięsa jaki tam zebrałam, problem w tym, że...

- Tak rozumiem. Chyba wiem co się stało. Jeżeli skończyły się pieniądze, które zostawiłem w tamtej szafce, możesz bez przeszkód skorzystać z mojej skrytki u Gringotta – odpowiedział obojętnie.

- Dziękuję, że rozumiesz – nie wydawała się jednak aż tak bardzo wdzięczna.

- Hahaha, cała spiżarnia ogołocona? – George został uciszony jednym surowym spojrzeniem matki.

- Hmm, to jak teraz podoba wam się dom, co młodzieży? – zapytał dziarsko pan Weasley jak gdyby nigdy nic – od razu przyjemniej się tu przebywa, kiedy wszystko jest uprzątnięte.

- I będzie się jeszcze przyjemniej przebywało – wtrąciła Molly- kiedy MŁODZIEŻ uprzątnie choćby tą wytarganą dziurę w miejscu gdzie wisiały skrzacie głowy.

- Ale po co zabierać im całe ferie? Raz dwa i można to wszystko załatwić czarami – Harry i reszta pokiwali entuzjastycznie głowami, wdzięczni, że chociaż on się za nimi wstawił.

- O nie, nie, nie – pani Wesley przekreśliła w ten sposób ich szansę na lenistwo - Młodzież musi ponieść karę za nieustanne podsłuchiwanie rozmów starszych. Być może wówczas odechce im się tych dziecinad i zaczną zachowywać się jak DOROŚLI!

- Kochanie, oni już wiedzą że źle postąpili, prawda moi drodzy? – znów wszyscy uśmiechnęli się szeroko i przytaknęli panu Weasley'owi - Raz do roku...

- Nie podważaj moich decyzji Arturze – złowieszczo pogroziła mężowi ręką trzymając skierowany w jego stronę widelec – muszą się w końcu czegoś nauczyć.  
Jak skończyliście jeść to na górę, za chwilę pokaże wam co macie robić. Ja będę musiała iść szybko zrobić zakupy, bo wszystko mi wykupią i nie będziemy mieli co jeść przez całe święta.

W ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut pani Wesley dała się przekonać, że naprawienie przez nich wyrwy w ścianie jest zbyt trudne bez użycia magii i sama postanowiła się tym zając po powrocie z Pokątnej, gdy tymczasem jej mąż musiał odpocząć po całej nieprzespanej nocy. Jednak ku utrapieniu swoich dzieci, Harryego i Hermiony nakazała im przygotować pokoje dla gości oraz wysprzątać schowek przy kuchni, gdzie Stworek miał niegdyś legowisko oraz salon. Do pracy zagoniła również do tej pory markotnego Syriusza, który widząc jednak znów swój dom pełen ludzi, ożywił się trochę i z chęcią pomagał w dekorowaniu pomieszczeń, chociaż nie z tą samą energią jakiej Harry był świadkiem w zeszłym roku.

- Więc Syriuszu... – Fred postanowił wykorzystać nieobecność swojej matki i wydobyć od Blacka tyle odpowiedzi na swoje pytania ile tylko zdoła – wybacz stary, że tak bezpośrednio, ale no wiesz, byliśmy przekonani przez jakiś czas, że... no, że nie żyjesz. Pamiętasz, wtedy jak przez Bellatrix Lestrange wpadłeś za tę kotarę w Departamencie Tajemnic, tak nam powiedzieli rodzice. Więc skoro jesteś tutaj w jednym kawałku, to dlaczego podawali wkoło zupełnie inną informację, to ci miało pomóc w ukrywaniu się czy jak? - Ci którzy właśnie pochłonięci byli wycieraniem kurzu z mebli i zawieszaniem pod sufitem ostrokrzewu i innych dekoracji w mgnieniu oka przestali pracować i otoczyli Syriusza, wyczarowującego właśnie serie złotych i srebrnych łańcuchów. Tylko Harry trzymał się nieco na uboczu.

- Uważajcie, żeby lepiej wasza matka nie słyszała, że znów coś węszycie – zażartował – właśnie, coś długo się już nie pokazuje.

- Przedświąteczne kolejki pewnie. No, ale Syriuszu, pękamy z ciekawości – dociekał dalej Fred.

- No cóż, specjalnie to nie do końca wiem co się dokładnie działo. Nadal jest mi się trudno z tego wszystkiego otrząsnąć i się przyzwyczaić, więc praktycznie rzecz biorąc to się tym aż tak bardzo nie interesowałem jak powinienem. Fakt, wpadłem tam, więc uważano że już jestem na tamtym świecie – co zdanie robił krótszą przerwę w mówieniu - Znaleziono pewnie jakieś właściwości tego Łuku i sposób na odwrócenie jego działania, dzięki czemu jestem z powrotem. I ta informacja przez jakiś czas nie powinna wychodzić na światło dzienne. Ale nawet gdybym wiedział o wszystkich szczegółach tej sprawy, to nie mógłbym wam o tym powiedzieć, na tę chwilę to jest tajne.

- A czy tajne jest również to, że właśnie w tej chwili z tobą rozmawiamy? No wiesz, skoro już dostąpiliśmy tego zaszczytu i jako jedni z pierwszych wiemy, że jesteś cały, to przecież możemy wiedzieć co jest grane, nie?

- Nie bądź taki cwany Fred.

- Jestem George.

- A więc George.

- No wiesz stary, kiedyś byłeś bardziej rozmowny. No to może wiesz i zdradzisz nam chociaż jaki był prawdziwy powód tego, że odsunięto nas od spraw Zakonu? W zeszłym roku przecież zostaliśmy na kilku z zebrań, a teraz ponownie i nagle mamy zakaz zbliżania się do nich, czy nawet wychodzenia z pokoju na piętrze kiedy się odbywają.

- Ponieważ wszyscy uznaliśmy, że obecne działania są zbyt dla was niebezpieczne – Syriusz udał zainteresowanie srebrnymi pucharami, które zaczął polerować dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na dalsze dyskusje.

- No a co, do tej pory takie nie były?

- Były niebezpieczne, dlatego wasi rodzice mają teraz wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zabronili zbliżać się wam do Zakonu Feniksa znacznie wcześniej.

- Chłopie, no weź nas zrozum! Sam pewnie chciałbyś doznać jakiejś dawki adrenaliny, zrobić coś przydatnego. Siedziałeś tu w zamknięciu kilka miesięcy, nie tęsknisz do wypełnienia jakiegoś zadania? My teraz jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji, więc tym bardziej powinieneś wiedzieć o co nam chodzi.

- Wiem dokładnie co macie na myśli. Ale nie powinniście porównywać jak to określiliście „dawki adrenaliny" do narażania życia. To nie jest zabawa. Postawcie się też w sytuacji Molly i Artura. To że narażalibyście siebie tylko dlatego, że wam się nudzi jest niedojrzałe. Zwłaszcza że ostatnio wasz brat ledwo uszedł z życiem, gdy wypełniał dla Zakonu misję.

- Co jak co Syriuszu, ale zmieniłeś się nie do poznania. Strasznie sentymentalny się zrobiłeś – podsumował George - Aż nie przystajesz do wizerunku wyjętego spod prawa zbiegłego mordercy.

- Uniewinnili mnie, więc muszę pracować nad nowym wizerunkiem. Zajmujecie się teraz promocją tego waszego sklepu, więc wiecie jak to jest, trzeba spełniać się w nowej roli.

- O właśnie, takiego Syriusza nam brakowało stary! Jeszcze więcej ciętego dowcipu i odżyjesz.

- A jak ci się tu mieszkało? – Ginny rzuciła w kąt ścierki i rozłożyła się na wielkiej sofie – Takie tkwienie w jednym miejscu jest pewnie męczące. Dumbledore mówił ci, kiedy będziesz mógł stąd wyjść?

- Na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie – westchnął ciężko – moje nagłe pojawienie się wśród ludzi, nadal mogłoby wywołać pewne zamieszanie. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałem już ukrywać się pod postacią psa niż tkwić tutaj w bezruchu.

- No, ale przynajmniej wiesz co się wokół dziejeee – ziewnęła Ginny – o sorry. Czytanie „Proroka" nijak ma się do uczestnictwa z zebraniach.

- Tyle o ile – Black odstawił na regał lśniące już puchary – Powiedzmy, że wysłuchiwanie raportów czy planów przyszłych działań pobudza moją wyobraźnię do tego stopnia, że mogłoby mi się zdawać że w tym wszystkim uczestniczę – Syriusz podszedł do opartej o ścianę choinki, którą poprzedniego wieczory przyniósł Mundugus i jednym ruchem różdżki ustawił ją na środku pokoju.

Niebawem do domu wróciła pani Weasley, której głos usłyszeli z korytarza, obładowana pakunkami i przemoczona od padającego obficie śniegu. Ginny poszła pomóc matce przy wypakowywaniu zakupów, niebawem jednak wróciła zawołać resztę, aby pomogli im w kuchni.

- Tylko uważajcie – rzuciła przez ramię - wygląda na trochę poruszoną.

- O co jej znowu chodzi? – zapytał Ron. Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła przed siebie. Harry również próbował zebrać się jak najszybciej, ale zatrzymał go Syriusz.

- Harry, możemy pogadać?

Potter spodziewał się czegoś takiego, dlatego wcześniej pośpiesznie próbował odłożyć wszelkie ścierki i przybory do czyszczenia gdzieś na jedno miejsce. Miał już dość różnego rodzaju wyjaśnień.

- Hej, a ty nie idziesz? – głowa Rona zajrzała do wnętrza salonu z korytarza.

- Zaraz was dogonię – odpowiedział wymijająco Ronowi i niechętnie odwrócił się w kierunku swojego ojca chrzestnego.

- No, okej – i Weasley zniknął z pola widzenia.

Zapadła krępująca cisza, słychać było jedynie głośne tykanie zegara. Harry chciał jak najszybciej się stąd oddalić, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to obieranie przez resztę dnia sterty jakiś kiełków czy brukselek.

- Harry, proszę wysłuchaj mnie. Ja... – zaczął niepewnie Syriusz.

- Nie musisz mi nic tłumaczyć – przerwał mu Harry - Dumbledore mi powiedział – wyjaśnił.

- Hm?

- Opowiedział o wyprawie na Bałkany i twoim ówczesnym usposobieniu.  
- _Jeśli tylko to jest wyjaśnienie_ – pomyślał Harry.

- Tak, ale jeszcze.

- I o jego pochodzeniu.

- Harry słuchaj. Wiem, że to jest trochę niezręczne... Ale dostałem teraz od losu drugą szansę i nie chciałbym, żeby teraz gdy oficjalnie mnie uniewinniono i przestano ścigać, żebyś ty się ode mnie odwracał i unikał przez to, że przed laty zachowywałem się jak kompletny idiota. Jako twój ojciec chrzestny, jestem teraz winien twoim rodzicom wypełnienie obietnicy jaką im kiedyś złożyłem i chciałbym się z tego wywiązać. Chciałbym, abyś też tego chciał.  
Jesteś na mnie zły i w pełni to rozumiem, ale pozwól mi to wszystko wytłumaczyć. Miałem swoje powody, że nie mówiłem wszystkiego o swojej przeszłości, Naprawdę myślałem o tym, że... że... – zamyślił się – Po prostu nie chciałem wracać do tego epizodu.

- Epizodu? – zdziwił się Harry.

- No tak, moje tamtejsze podejście do życia, było trochę, no... – Syriusz założył rękę za tył głowy i chwilę pokręcił się w miejscu, typowo jak podczas szukania wymijającej odpowiedzi – odmienne od tego, którego podjął się twój ojciec. James był w czasach naszej nauki w Hogwarcie podobnego co ja usposobienia dlatego świetnie się razem dogadywaliśmy, później dość szybko się ustatkował wraz z Lilly, a ja poszedłem inną drogą, nie jestem zupełnie z tego dumny.

- Syriuszu – Harry utkwił szybko wzrok na czubku choinki, jakby coś go tam zaciekawiło – Na początku prawda, byłem wściekły. Sądziłem, że to z tego powodu, że nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej o czymś tak ważnym, później moją złość skierowałem na _niego_, bo wydawało mi się, że jego obecność niszczyła taki twój wizerunek jaki pamiętałem. Ale później zrozumiałem, że to nie był właściwy powód.

- To znaczy, co masz na myśli?

- Rozczarowałem się, teraz wiem. Nie z powodu podważania zaufania czy braku szczerości, ale pomyślałem o tacie.  
- Ale James przecież...

- Mój ojciec i mama – kontynuował, ale teraz nie spuszczał swojego ojca chrzestnego z oczu - zginęli próbując mnie ratować. Obronili mnie przed Voldemortem poświęcając swoje własne życie, chociaż gdyby tego chcieli mogli siebie ocalić, oczywiście poświęcając przy tym moją osobę. Dostrzegłem po prostu, że ty wolałeś co innego. Przedkładałeś przyjemności i wesołe życie nad własnym dzieckiem. Mimo, iż się przyjaźniliście, na końcu postąpiliście inaczej. I tego się przestraszyłem, bo nie wiem jak moi rodzice mogli przeoczyć coś takiego - Z twarzy Syriusza zniknął ostatni ślad koloru, przez chwilę ani drgnął. Harry chciał już odejść, zaczął się już odwracać ale ponownie usłyszał jego zmęczony głos.

- Harry – Syriusz zacisnął powieki i co chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta - doskonale wiem jakim draniem byłem przed laty i jakim jestem nadal. Ale nie myśl, że o tym zapomniałem i że się tego teraz nie wstydzę. Popełniałem w moim życiu błąd za błędem, dostrzegłem to dopiero po wielu latach, wiem że za późno. Powtarzałem dokładnie takie same zachowania jakich doświadczyłem od moich rodziców, których zresztą nienawidziłem i jak widać tej klątwie było pisane, żeby ciągnęła się dalej po mnie. Ale nie mogę już wrócić i naprawić wszystkiego Harry – mówił z wyrzutem - nawet gdybym chciał to jest to niemożliwe. Nie myśl, że jest to mi obojętne, że jest mi teraz z tym lekko. To będzie się za mną ciągnęło do końca życia, bo każdy w końcu ponosi konsekwencje swoich czynów. Wież mi, wiele rzeczy chciałbym naprawić, serio. Dlatego proszę cię, wybacz mi, chociaż kiedyś, chociaż ty jeden. Pozwól mi odbudować twoje zaufanie, nie chcę do końca życia ciągnąć i tego, Harry! – Syriusz, który jakiś czas temu oparł swoje ręce na ramionach Harryego i lekko nim potrząsał, wpatrywał się teraz w niego swoimi szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby w oczekiwaniu na wyrok. Harryemu zrobiło mu się przez chwilę żal. Poczuł się głupio, jakby jego słowa miały zadecydować o czyimś życiu lub śmierci.

- Też bym chciał – powiedział szczerze – wierzę ci, naprawdę, ale potrzebuje trochę więcej czasu. Żeby było tak jak wcześniej, muszę to chwilę przetrawić i tyle – Syriusz już nic nie odpowiedział, odsunął się kilka kroków do tyłu, ale poczuł wyraźną ulgę.

- Ej, Harry! Pomóż nam w kuchni! – po krótkiej chwili do salonu wpadła Ginny, trzymając w ręce mały nóż do obierania warzyw – mama zabrała bliźniakom różdżki, żeby pracowali tak jak my. Więc jak się nie sprężymy, to nie tylko możemy nie wyrobić się na święta, ale też i do końca roku.

- Okej, już idę – odpowiedział jej.  
Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało w stronę Syriusza i wyszedł za Ginny do kuchni. Po rozmowie z Syriuszem poczuł się już trochę lepiej i mimo, że nie wrzucał wszystkiego z siebie głośno i ze złością jak zwykle, to stał się spokojniejszy jakby wyzbył się czegoś, co dręczyło go od dłuższego czasu.  
To odprężenie postępowało zdumiewająco szybko, ponieważ już następnego ranka Harryemu całkowicie wrócił dobry humor i mógł już niemal jak dawniej, swobodnie rozmawiać ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, często przy tym żartując. Z biegiem czasu ta sytuacja miała się jeszcze poprawić i wrócić do stanu sprzed roku, jednak nadal w głębi duszy Harryego pozostawało to uczucie już raz nadwyrężonego zaufania.

Na drugi dzień pani Weasley odzyskała energię, którą utraciła dobę wcześniej gdy wróciła bez sił z zakupów. Była wówczas trochę nieobecna myślami, przez co niemal dwukrotnie nie spaliła pieczeni, które przygotowywała na świąteczny obiad.

- A więc na dzisiaj pozostało jeszcze... – zaraz po śniadaniu sprawdzała listę prac do wykonania, którą przygotowała wczorajszego wieczoru – to już mamy za sobą... – wykreśliła z niej zamarynowanie indyka i gęsi oraz udekorowanie holu jemiołą i ostrokrzewem – a więc tak: Ron, Harry, Fred i George, wy przygotujcie ostatnie trzy pokoje dla gości, wiecie już które, no i wysprzątajcie korytarze, tylko dokładnie. Natomiast dziewczęta pomogą mi w kuchni a później wszystko udekorują.

- Ale to nie fair – zaprotestował Ron. Perspektywa spędzenia kolejnego dnia na myciu okien i pastowaniu podłogi nie była w żadnym stopniu atrakcyjna.

- Właśnie mamo, oddaj nam różdżki – zaproponował jeden z bliźniaków.

- Na razie nie ma mowy. Musicie pracować tak jak pozostali.

- Wtedy byśmy szybciej skończyli.

- WTEDY byś nie zrozumiał, że za łamanie danego słowa powinna należeć się zasłużona kara. Oddam je wam, jak to zrozumiecie i gdy będę zadowolona z waszej pracy. A jak już skończycie z korytarzami umyjcie jeszcze raz wszystkie okna i posprzątajcie łazienki.

- Nie, tylko nie to!

- Jak zaraz nie zaczniecie, to będziecie to robić w nocy. Tylko się przyłóżcie, bo przyjdę na inspekcję.

- Mogłaby sobie już darować – narzekając pod nosem ruszyli na górę, wprost do jednego z pokoi jakie mieli wyszykować - przecież rzuciłaby jedno zaklęcie i mielibyśmy wolne.

- Chyba uważa, że takie sprzątanie jak to robią mugole bardzo kształtuje charakter – odezwał się Fred siłujący się ze zmienianą przez siebie poszwą na kołdrę – albo próbuje nas odciągnąć od czegoś innego.

- To znaczy?

- No wiecie, w końcu to siedziba Zakonu, co chwilę ktoś tu wchodzi i wychodzi. Pewnie myśli, że znowu będziemy chcieli podsłuchiwać... i ma rację – dodał po zastanowieniu się.

- No, ale długo to nie potrwa – wtrącił Harry – przecież skoro spędzimy święta z niektórymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa, to chyba nie będzie trudno dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek.

- No nie wiem Harry, ostatnio wszyscy zrobili się bardzo tajemniczy. Nawet nasi rodzice nie wiedzieli dokąd Dumbledore wysłał Billa. Teraz może coś się z tym ruszyło, ale nam na przykład nie chcą niczego powiedzieć, gdzie, jak i po co. Jakby się bali, że zaraz komuś o tym zakablujemy – przez kilka minut sprzątali w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiając. Harry zaczął mieć wątpliwości czy uda mu się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek o działalności Zakonu podczas pobytu na Grimmauld Place.

- Hmm... Bill ma przyjechać z Fleur, tak? – zapytał.

- Tak, Flegma muśi pochwalić szię szwoim naźecionym i obraźiź psi okaźji jego hodzinę – Ron próbował nadać każdemu słowu francuski akcent, chcąc ośmieszyć Fleur, ale Harry wiedział, że robi to ponieważ jest zazdrosny i w ten sposób próbuje odpędzić od siebie tę świadomość. Nie ma się co dziwić, dziewczyna jest bardzo piękna.

- A co z Charlie'm i Percy'm? Będą tu? – gdy tylko rodzeństwo usłyszało ostatnie imię twarze wszystkich wypełnił nieznośny grymas.

- Charlie zostaje w Rumuni, nie może się wyrwać. Pewnie też coś tam załatwia dla Zakonu – tłumaczył George – a nasz drugi powiedzmy, że brat... no cóż szkoda słów.

- Nadal nie rozmawia z rodzicami?

- Mało powiedziane. Nadal nie może otrząsnąć się z tego, że jego największy autorytet czyli Wielki Genialny Knot nie miał racji w sprawie Sam Wiesz Kogo. Ale chyba szybko zrobi miejsce dla nowego idola. Pewnie już zaczął się podlizywać nowemu ministrowi.

- Słyszałem jak ojciec rozmawia z mamą, że tamten nadal udaje, że go nie widzi w pracy gdy się mijają na korytarzu.

- Głupek – bracia powiedzieli jednogłośnie.

- Ale to i tak mało na niego powiedziane – kontynuował Fred – No, ale jak nie ma zamiaru pokazywać tu swojej gęby to chyba żadna strata? Przynajmniej nie będzie nam psuł ferii. Hmm... słuchajcie chłopaki, dajcie nam na chwilę swoje różdżki.

- Po kiego?

- A chcecie cały dzień szorować meble? Nauczyliśmy się przez ostatni rok paru zaklęć gospodarczych, jak się prowadzi własny sklep i mieszkanie to trzeba to wiedzieć, jak ma się ochotę poświęcić wolny czas tylko na wypoczynek. Kilka sekund i będzie posprzątane, a mama nawet nie zauważy, jest za bardzo zajęta gotowaniem.

- No niech będzie – Harry i Ron podali bliźniakom swoje różdżki - Ale lepiej nie schodźmy na dół zbyt szybko, bo się jeszcze wasza mama zorientuje. Wczoraj nic by nie zauważyła, ale dzisiaj już zachowuje się normalnie.

- A wczoraj co niby się działo?

- Jeśli nie zauważyłeś Ron, to jak wczoraj wróciła z zakupów to była trochę, a raczej bardzo rozkojarzona. Chyba wykupili jej coś ze sklepu, albo promocje świąteczne się skończyły.

- Albo spotkała tego idiotę.

- Kogo?

- Percy'ego. Taki ważny gość jak on, może się przechadzać tylko po Pokątnej, nie? Okej, zaczynamy - Po kilku chwilach cały pokój był wysprzątany, gdyby tylko ciotka Petunia to widziała, na pewno zmieniłaby zdanie o czarach.  
Wszyscy postanowili siedzieć w środku jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń pani Weasley, a potem zająć się kolejną sypialnią. Nie przemęczając się więc zbytnio, po kilku godzinach, gdy mieli właśnie zająć się korytarzami i schodami Harry i Ron usłyszeli z dołu znajomy głos. Taki, który znali z Hogwartu.

- To chyba nie? – Harry i Ron podbiegli do schodów i wychylili głowy przez poręcz.

- A jednak – szepnął Ron.

- Ktoś kogo znamy? – spytali chórem bliźniacy.

- Farel.

- Kto?

- Nasz nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Cyrus Farel.

- Ale chyba jest dość wcześnie na zebrania? Zwykle zbierają się wieczorami – bliźniacy również zaczęli spoglądać na dół.

- Jak on też ma z nami zostać na święta, to nie ja będę mu szykował pokój.

- Wtedy to musieliby sprowadzić już całe grono pedagogiczne. Już wystarczy, że jak twierdzi mama, przyjdzie tu Dumbledore, to już będziemy czuć się nieswojo. Oho – dodał po chwili George – ktoś tu idzie.

Na piętro niżej niż stali wbiegła Ginny, by zapukać i wejść do gabinetu.

- Syriuszu tu jesteś, jesteś proszony na dół przyszedł do ciebie profesor Farel.

- To już ta godzina? Dzięki, zupełnie zapomniałem – usłyszeli jego głos i po chwili schodził już na dół.

- Chyba – zaczął Fred – trzeba będzie poprosić mamę o więcej płynu do mycia podłogi.

- Racja – wszyscy byli jednomyślni. Okazja do usłyszenia jakiekolwiek rozmowy była doskonałym pomysłem na przerwanie nudy i monotonii w ścieraniu kurzu. Postanowili odczekać dwie minuty i jak gdyby nigdy nic zejść na dół.

- Czyli ogólnie rzecz biorąc – usłyszeli od progu - żadnych dolegliwości, zawrotów głowy czy zaburzeń widzenia?

- Nie, wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku – Syriusz odpowiedział z przekąsem.

- Znakomicie, znakomicie – odparł nauczyciel, jakby nie słysząc sarkazmu - A więc chyba nie będę ci już potrzebny? Do końca roku pij tylko co dzień po posiłku jedną łyżkę tego, takie witaminy i można zakończyć już sprawę. I radze odżywiać się normalnie, widziałem te wszystkie butelki. A na przyszłość unikaj stresujących sytuacji, wiadomo że jest to trudne zwłaszcza w obecnej sytuacji, ale jak będziesz się tak zadręczał to nie przyniesie to żadnego pożytku. O! Kogo moje oczy widzą? – profesor Cyrus Farel odwrócił się w kierunku Harryego i Weasleyów.

- Dzień dobry panie profesorze – odpowiedzieli chórem.

- Dzień dobry, bardzo dobry – Farel pociągnął łyk herbaty z kubka stojącego na stole – widzę Molly, że zaangażowałaś sporą gromadkę do pomocy – w kuchni, gdzie wszyscy się stłoczyli Ginny pomagała właśnie matce szykować puddingi a Hermiona wałkowała sporych rozmiarów ciasto – Ale tych dwoje jakoś nie było mi dane już uczyć.

- A tak, to moi starsi synowie Fred i George, mają własny sklep na Pokątnej. A oczywiście, teraz pomagają, nawet bardzo chętnie to robią. Zwykle to ja musiałam o wszystko dbać, a teraz jakbym sama miała szykować posiłki dla tylu osób i sprzątać w tym wielkim domu to bym się załamała. Właśnie, szukacie czegoś? Chyba jeszcze nie skończyliście? Obiadu jeszcze nie ma, więc jeśli jesteście głodni musicie sami coś sobie przygotować.

- Eee, potrzebujemy płyn do mycia podłogi mamo.

- Jak to? Nie wiecie gdzie szukać? Na ostatnim piętrze, tam gdzie jest pralnia jest schowek na takie rzeczy.

Farel, jak zauważył Harry badał jeszcze puls Syriusza na jego lewym nadgarstku i oglądał krtanie.

- Tak, już mnie nie potrzebujesz. Nie widzę żadnych zmian.

- Haha... – zaśmiał się Fred - Syriuszu, gorączka przedświąteczna?

- No cóż, zrobię wszystko żeby tylko się wymigać od sprzątania. Chciałem zostawić dla was tę przyjemność.

- Później sobie porozmawiacie. Chłopcy, jutro też będziecie mieli parę zajęć, więc dzisiaj musicie zdążyć z tymi bieżącymi. Cyrusie, może wpadniesz do nas na świąteczny obiad?

- Nie, dziękuję Molly, ale będę trochę zajęty i nie znajdę nawet chwili czasu, ale dziękuję za zaproszenie. To co? Ja będę się już zbierał, dziękuję za herbatę. A z państwem – zwrócił się do Harryego, Rona, Hermiony i Ginny – widzę się na zajęciach już w nowym roku. Oczywiście ferie to żadne wytłumaczenie na nieprzygotowanie do zajęć, radzę to zapamiętać. Do widzenia. Oj, Harry, czy mógłbyś pokazać mi drogę do wyjścia?

- Yym, tak, oczywiście – Harry był przekonany, że za tą prośbą coś się kryje. Miał nadzieję, że to nie dlatego, że dostał na ostatnim sprawdzianie najgorszą ocenę ze wszystkich. Ruszył przed swoim nauczycielem prowadząc go w górę schodów, aż obaj znaleźli się w holu.

- Dziękuję za uprzejmość panie Potter... A co tu się stało? – zapytał zdumiony. Harry zauważył, że chodzi mu o portret matki Syriusza, na który spoglądali. Potter dopiero teraz zauważył jak komicznie wygląda wizerunek tej starszej, do tej pory strasznie wyglądającej kobiety z domalowanymi wąsami, brodą, okularami i liniami na twarzy mającymi symbolizować blizny i szwy. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić i parsknął śmiechem.

- Przepraszam panie profesorze – po chwili udało mu się powstrzymać śmiech, ale wciąż chichotał – ktoś wyciął... hihihi... kawał, ojej, hahaha...

- Tak, widzę, i to dość osobliwy – zaczął przyglądać się płótnu i lekkim nacięciom w miejscu ust portretu – hmm... ciekawe. Tak, to do niego podobne.

- Słucham? Do kogo?

- Harry – Farel zdawał się go nie słyszeć - słyszałem od Albusa – ściszył głos - że Arret nie cieszy się zbytnio twoim zaufaniem. A ostatnio doszło do niemałej awantury między nim a Blackiem.

- Jeśli mam być z panem szczery, to tak jest rzeczywiście. Ale nie musi pan mnie do niczego przekonywać. Profesor Dumbledore już próbował.

- Nie, to nie tak, źle mnie zrozumiałeś – rozejrzał się wokół siebie – posłuchaj, ja też nie mam za grosz zaufania do tego osobnika i nie chodzi tu tylko jak twierdzi Albus o prywatne porachunki. Mam swój rozum i potrafię zaobserwować co się święci. Dumbledore ma po prostu poczucie winy, że nie powstrzymał go przed trafieniem z powrotem pod wpływy swojego wcześniejszego opiekuna, czyli...

- Szefa tego Ośrodka Kontroli Istot? – wszedł mu w słowo Harry.

- Tak – zdumiał się - jesteś dobrze poinformowany. Czyli obecnie jednego z Nauthiz. Właśnie przez to Albus postępuje teraz nieroztropnie i wmieszał go w sprawy Zakonu Feniksa i jest święcie przekonany o jego „dobrych" zamiarach. Także Syriusz Black z wiadomych względów zaczyna nie dostrzegać jego prawdziwego usposobienia. Uważam, że jest to niedopuszczalny błąd. Harry chyba ty jeden oprócz mnie zdajesz się to rozumieć. Powiedz mi, co takiego zlecił mu Dumbledore?

- Wie profesor, mimo wszystko nie wiem czy powinienem panu o tym mówić, obiecałem to dyrektorowi.

- Tak, rozumiem, nie chcesz zawieść jego zaufania. A więc dobrze, zachowaj to na razie dla siebie, ale pamiętaj; lepiej ty sam miej na to oko, czymkolwiek to jest. Ponieważ nie ma żadnej podstawy, żeby tamtemu młodzieńcowi ufać, a tym bardziej powierzać mu jakieś ważne zadania. Miej się na baczności chłopcze, mnie nie udało się przekonać Albusa do mojego stanowiska, ale uważam, że on, sam wiesz o kim mówię, tak naprawdę wykorzystuje swoją pozycję aby zniweczyć to nad czym Zakon Feniksa tak ciężko pracuje. Przecież to jest oczywiste, że stoi po stronie Sam Wiesz Kogo i, że nie ma żadnych powodów żeby nam pomagać. Zarówno to, co doświadczył od strony ojca jak i sama jego natura temu przeczy. Alastor i Remus również by się ze mną tutaj zgodzili. Więc bardzo cię proszę, chociaż ty nie daj się zwieść i staraj się zrobić wszystko, żeby poznać co on tak naprawdę knuję i mu przeszkodzić. Zawsze możesz liczyć na moją pomoc, pamiętaj o tym - Harry tylko pokiwał twierdząco głową. Wreszcie ktoś go zrozumiał i nie myślał, że to wszystko sam sobie ubzdurał. W końcu ktoś dorosły, na dodatek z Zakonu Feniksa się z nim zgadzał.

- Bardzo dobrze, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Więc się już pożegnam, tam jest wyjście zgadza się? – i Farel ruszył do drzwi, a gdy wychodził, do środka wpadło trochę śniegu naniesionego przez wiatr.  
Harry stał tak w bezruchu ze świadomością, że czekają go nie tylko pracowite święta. Dopiero wyrwał się z rozmyślań, gdy na hol wbiegli bliźniacy i Ron.

- Choć szybko – zawołał Ron biegnąc w kierunku schodów - zrobimy szybko te podłogi, bo jeszcze nas zagoni do obierania ziemniaków, właśnie przytachaliśmy ze spiżarni z dwadzieścia kilo.


	23. Rozdział 21: Mgły i jemioła

W wigilijny wieczór pani Weasley dała już wszystkim odetchnąć spokojnie. Musiała już zresztą na to pozwolić, ponieważ wszyscy (łącznie z nią samą) byli już tak wykończeni wszelkimi porządkami i przygotowywaniem do świąt, że nie czuli rąk. Jakakolwiek nawet prośba choćby w wyniesieniu śmieci skończyłaby się wybuchem buntu.  
Bez sił opadli na krzesła siedząc nad ostatnią partią obranych przez nich fasolek, mających być podanych do kolacji. Pani Weasley włożyła również do pieca okazałego królika, ale w wyniku zmęczenia mało kto myślał o posiłku, natomiast bardziej o zasłużonym śnie. Brakowało jedynie chęci do ruszenia się z miejsca i wdrapania się na najwyższe piętro do sypialni.

Na czas kolacji na Grimmauld Place przybyli w końcu Moody oraz Lupin, którzy mieli tu według zapowiedzi zostać na całe święta. Brakowało jedynie pana Weasleya, który w ostatniej chwili został wezwany ze swojego biura na interwencję.

- Co wszyscy tacy zmęczeni? – zapytał zziębnięty Remus, kiedy wkroczył do kuchni widząc ledwie żywych Weasleyów, Harryego i Hermionę z głowami opartymi o blat stołu lub wiszących na krzesłach, z rękami skierowanymi do ziemi.  
Odpowiedział mu tylko przeciągły jęk mający oznaczać przeciągłe „cześć".

Po charakterystycznym odgłosie stukania drewnianą nogą o podłogę Harry poznał, że niedaleko niego na krześle usiadł Szalonooki. Potter więc jako jeden z pierwszych uniósł głowę. Zobaczył jak Moody i Remus osuszyli swoje podróżne szaty jednym zaklęciem i przewiesili je przez oparcie krzesła. Wyglądali na równie wykończonych jak oni.

- No, chociaż Potter się obudził – Moody rozsiadł się i pociągnął łyk z piersiówki schowanej w kieszeni – tylko się tak za bardzo nie odprężajcie, bo wcale się tak na pozór bezpiecznie nie zrobiło.

- Alastorze, tylko nie w święta! – niedługo po tym pani Wealsey położyła przed wszystkimi talerze pełne gotowanej fasolki, smażonych ziemniaków i stosy wędlin na kolację – wybaczcie, że tak skromnie ale nie mam już siły na to, żeby ugotować coś bardziej uroczystego. Jutro jest większa okazja do świętowania.

- Jak dla mnie wyśmienite Mooly – podsumował Lupin – przez ostatnie dni wierz mi marzyłem o takim posiłku. Poza tym wszystko co przyrządzisz jest wyśmienite.

- Ale święta to nie czas na odpoczynek, trzeba mieć się na baczności. Nie myślcie, że śmierciożercy robią sobie z tej okazji wolne – wtrącił Szalonooki – trzeba być zawsze przygotowanym na wszystko.

- Ale tutaj przecież nic nam nie grozi – uspokajała pani Weasley stawiając na środku stołu wielki dzban soku dyniowego – Albus mnie o tym zapewniał.

- Niby tak, ale ja nie jestem do końca przekonany. A właśnie, gdzie Syriusz?

- Pewnie siedzi u siebie w pokoju. Mówiłam mu żeby o 19 zszedł do kuchni, więc za chwilę powinien przyjść.

- Heh. No i jak? Nie było tu żadnych problemów pod naszą nieobecność? – Moody spojrzał także swoim magicznym okiem na Harryego, który domyślił się o jakie „problemy" chodzi.

- Nie, żadnych. Byliśmy bez przerwy sami – odpowiedział.

- Więc chociaż tu spokój. Bo mieliśmy na zewnątrz prawdziwe urwanie głowy – wszyscy spojrzeli na Moodyego pytająco.

- W jakim sensie?

- Nowy minister Rufus _Scrimgeour, ot co. Zero wytchnienia, bez przerwy wysyłają nas poza biuro na jakieś nieznaczące interwencje, zamiast ścigania śmierciożerców zajmujemy się bójkami. A tymczasem byli poplecznicy Lucjusza Malfoya tworzą nowe wydziały i osadzają w nich swoich ludzi, albo też zwalniają dawnych pracowników i przyjmują na ich miejsce swoich koleżków. Niedługo dojdzie do tego, że przejmą całe Ministerstwo._

- Ale Dumbledore... – zaczęła Hermiona.

- Dumbledore niemal nie ma tam teraz żadnego posłuchu. Oczywiście nadal jest pewnym autorytetem, ale posłuch ma tylko wtedy gdy tam się nie zjawia, co nie zdarza się teraz często. Dodatkowo poróżnił się ze Scrimgeourem na temat polityki, więc nie ma szans na porozumienie. Każdy kto jawnie opowiada się po stronie Albusa jest zwalniany jako szkodzący wizerunkowi ministra, tak samo jak ci, którzy krytycznie wypowiadają się na temat samego Ministerstwa.  
Dodatkowo, o czym nie informuje się powszechnie: bez przerwy zdarzają się zaginięcia i to wysoko postawionych urzędników. Nie możemy zapominać co stało się przecież z Amelią Bones. Chociaż już dawno znaleziono jej ciało, do tej pory nie przekazano żadnych materiałów w tej sprawie. Burza była również w „Proroku" i to nie mała.

- A co się stało?

- Kilku dziennikarzy znaleziono martwych, robota śmierciożerców. Część zniknęła bez śladu głównie po tym, jak kilkoro z nich aresztowano za łamanie zasad tajności i nawoływanie do tego. Rozpoczynają się powoli rozruchy. Prowadzone jest już śledztwo ale bardzo opieszałe, w sprawie powstawania i ujawniania się frakcji, która chce wymusić wprowadzenie częściowych zmian, bazujących zresztą na niektórych poglądach Voldemorta. Wszystko zaczęło się w gmachu „Proroka" gdzie te poglądy nabierały na sile. Wysłano aurorów, ja miałem akurat wtedy interwencję w innym miejscu, do wprowadzenia porządku w redakcji, a doszło niemal do walnej bitwy. Straszny chaos i bałagan. Paranoja. Ale to i tak nie wszystko.

- Ciekawe czy opinia publiczna o tym wie – powiedziała bardziej do siebie Hermiona.

- Ci, którzy mają rodziny pracujące w Ministerstwie coś tam mogą wiedzieć, ale to zależy od tego w których departamentach, bo o tych wydarzeniach się powszechnie nie mówi z obawy o swoją posadę. A minister pilnuje osobiście żeby nic się do publiki nie przedostawało. Nawet to, że w Azkabanie doszło do kolejnej ucieczki więźniów i że dementorzy już jawnie stanęli po stronie Voldemorta. Dochodzi teraz do ich ataków na czarodziei, pojawiają się także w miejscach życia mugoli. Nie wiem czy to zauważyliście jak tak sobie tutaj siedzicie, ale pogoda nie jest za ciekawa, wszędzie mgła, czyli są blisko. Ktoś dał plamę. A ostrzegałem Dumbledorea, że gnojek sobie nie poradzi – dodał już pod nosem – wygląda na to, że choćby nie wiem kogo angażował Dumbledore, to i tak jest to niewystarczające. Z dnia na dzień jest nam coraz trudniej.

- Wystarczy już – przerwał Lupin – nie mogę w kółko słuchać tego samego.

- Ale my chcemy wiedzieć więcej! – zaprotestowali bliźniacy.

- Właśnie, tyle się dzieje, a my nawet nie mamy pojęcia co jest grane. Wyjdziemy sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic, choćby na spacer czy coś i jeszcze rzuci się na nas zza rogu dementor – wołał oburzony Ron.

- Po pierwsze macie się stąd pod żadnym pozorem nie ruszać do odwołania, to zalecenie Dumbledore'a. Po drugie nie mieszajcie się w te sprawy jesteście za młodzi i moglibyście przeszkadzać, wystarczy już że będziecie zachowywać podstawowe środki bezpieczeństwa.

- Ale Moody! – Ginny nie wyglądała na zachwyconą - Jak mamy się bronić skoro nie wiemy przed kim?

- Wiecie doskonale: przed śmierciożercami i tymi którzy są po ich stronie.

- Tak, to baaardzo dużo wyjaśnia – odpowiedział złośliwie Fred.

- I tak byście się nam w tej chwili do niczego nie przydali. Macie zbyt jeszcze małą wartość bojową, nie umiecie za dużo. Jeśli chcecie być pomocni, to słuchajcie tego, co mówią wam dorośli.

- Proszę herbata. Przestańcie teraz dyskutować o tak nieprzyjemnych rzeczach i zabierzcie się do jedzenia – Molly postawiła przed wszystkimi tacę ze szklankami gorącego napoju – A co tam u naszej kochanej Tonks?

- Przenieśli nas jakiś czas temu do innych grup – zaczął wyjaśniać Moody - więc nie jestem na bieżąco. Miała ostatnio parę problemów w pracy przez te swoje mugolskie ubrania, więc teraz musi pokazywać się wyłącznie w pelerynach. O niczym innym z nią nie rozmawiałem.

- Ale nadal tam pracuje, zgadza się?

- Oczywiście.

- A bo widzisz – wtrąciła pani Weasley nakładając sobie porcję pieczonych ziemniaków i raczej unikając jego spojrzenia – widziałam ją przedwczoraj rano w pobliżu Dziurawego Kotła. I odniosłam wrażenie, że nie była w pracy a była właśnie taka godzina... no i wyglądała trochę jak mugolka.

- Wspominała ostatnio, że bierze sobie kilka dni wolnego. Pewnie chciała trochę odsapnąć od tej atmosfery w biurze. Musiała odpędzać się od oskarżeń o popieranie zniesienia zasad tajności, lekko nie miała.  
A co, nie rozmawiałaś z nią?

- Nie, nie widziała mnie – pani Weasley mówiła raczej wymijająco - była raczej zajęta.

- Ale przecież będziesz miała okazję jutro z nią porozmawiać jak wróci z obiadu od rodziców. Chyba że to coś pilnego?

- Hmm, nie. Zwyczajna babska ciekawość. To co? Może przeniesiemy się do salonu?

Z radia dobiegała muzyka w ramach świątecznej audycji pełnej pogodnych i wolnych kawałków, raczej przeciwstawnych do sytuacji panującej na zewnątrz. Wszyscy rozsiedli się w fotelach i na kanapach, trzymając w ręce talerzyki załadowane ciastem, a w drugiej kieliszek ajerkoniaku.  
Lupin, który miał na sobie jeszcze bardziej wyświechtaną niż zwykle szatę wpatrywał się w szalejącą za oknem ulewę.

- Też jakaś trudna praca? – zapytał Harry, gdy pozostali zaczęli się przeciągać i rozmawiać. Usiadł na wprost niego na podłodze, przy wysokiej i bogato ozdobionej choince zasłaniającej drzewo genealogiczne rodu Blacków - wydaje się pan zmęczony.

- Owszem trochę jestem, nie były to wakacje- Lupin odwrócił w końcu głowę od okna – Dumbledore zlecił mi pewną ważną robotę, działałem wśród innych wilkołaków, w podziemiu. Warunki były straszne, ale to jedyny sposób żeby poznać ich zamiary, oby tylko nie było na to za późno. Sytuacja tam nie jest za wesoła, prawie wszyscy przeszli na stronę Voldemorta.

- A co dokładnie pan robił?

- Nie musisz mi mówić na pan Harry, wystarczy Remus. Głównie to zbierałem informacje, jakie są ich zamiary i obecne działania, każda informacja jest teraz na wagę złota. Specjalnie to mi nie ufali, więc było to trudne zadanie. Mam jedynie nadzieję, ze przyniosło to jakikolwiek pożytek. Jest już zupełnie niemożliwe przekonać ich do poparcia Dumbledore'a, więc pozostaje nam tylko wyprzedać ich kroki.  
Teraz trzeba zacząć w końcu coś działać z dementorami i olbrzymami, bo sytuacja robi się coraz poważniejsza.

- To dlaczego wcześniej się tym nie zajmowaliście? – zagadał Ron, który dopiero co wrócił z kuchni z nowym talerzem pełnym smakołyków i rozsiadł się obok Harryego.

- Nie jest to takie proste jakby się mogło wydawać. To poważna operacja, wymaga wiele wysiłku. Albus skierował do tego jak się okazało niewystarczające siły. Śmierciożercy od lat tworzyli pewne układy, ich struktura się rozwijała mimo braku aktywności ze strony Voldemorta. A jak to się okazało, my nie potrafiliśmy się zjednoczyć i przeciwstawić jako jedna zwarta grupa. Sami dobrze wiecie jaka dezinformacja panowała za Knota i gdy Umbridge uczyła w Hogwarcie. Nowy minister z początku dawał nowe szanse na dialog, w końcu to były auror i wie jakie czyha na wszystkich niebezpieczeństwo bo potrafi już z nim walczyć, ale konflikt z Dumbledorem wszystko zaprzepaścił. Cały świat czarodziei się podzielił, a sam Zakon Feniksa to za mało żeby wszystko naprawić.

- A o co konkretnie się poróżnili? – dociekał Potter.

- Z tego co się orientuję – zaczął Lupin – to Scrimgeour chciał znać wszystkie działania Dumbledore'a nawet te, o których nam nic nie mówi, dodatkowo próbował wyciągnąć informację o wszystkim co dotyczy Zakonu Feniksa. Naturalnie, Albus odmówił. Gdyby całe Ministerstwo znało nasz skład osobowy i każdy krok, wtedy nie mielibyśmy najmniejszych szans żeby coś zdziałać. Oczywiście, jeżeli byśmy trochę pożyli, bo na pewno śmierciożercy i ich zwolennicy mający dostęp do tych danych szybko zajęli by się eliminacją wszystkich członków Zakonu. Później z kolei Dumbledore chciał mieć dostęp do pewnych akt toczących się aktualnie spraw: aresztowań, pozwów, zaginięć i innych. W rewanżu Scrimgeour nie dopuścił go do nich. Ale to tak naprawdę tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej.

Lecz pomijając tę kwestię, w Zakonie nie ma lekko. Za bardzo polegaliśmy na nie swoich działaniach, mamy zbyt mało własnych sił aby walczyć bardziej efektownie.

- Koniec końców – wtrącił Moody - trzeba wszystko naprawić samemu... Oho! – zawołał i po chwili do salonu wszedł Syriusz. Auror musiał go najwyraźniej zobaczyć przez drzwi za pomocą swojego magicznego oka. Syriusz nie wydawał się zaskoczony ich obecnością, uścisnął rękę Moodyego i Lupina i rozsiadł się na pufie.

- Jakieś nowe wieści? – zapytał - Kiedy wróciłeś Remusie?

- Wczoraj w nocy. Udało mi się wyrwać dopiero, gdy Greyback znowu gdzieś wyruszył. Podobno został wezwany przez samego Voldemorta. Jeśli potwierdzi się, ze stale współpracują, będziemy mieli nie lada problem.

- Kim jest Greyback? – spytał Harry.

- Wilkołak – wyjaśnił niechętnie Remus - jeden z najdzikszych, kąsa zdrowe osoby dla samej przyjemności. To on ostatnio dopuścił się wielu ataków, które skończyły się śmiercią, głównie małych dzieci. Kiedy ktoś ważny odmówi poparcia dla śmierciożerców, cierpi na tym cała rodzina, bo wówczas nasyłają wilkołaka na niego samego lub też na kogoś z rodziny, tak było ostatnim razem. Takie zastraszanie jest bardzo skuteczne. Dziś również można stracić właśnie w ten sposób krewnych.  
To właśnie wokół Greybacka skupili się kilkanaście lat temu ci z wilkołaków, którzy próbowali dużo uzyskać przez poparcie Voldemorta i dzisiaj wszystko wygląda dokładnie tak samo.

- A czy wiadomo już gdzie przebywa Glizdogon? – wtrącił Syriusz niecierpliwie – Hmm... czy coś się nie przypala?

- Wielkie nieba! Zapomniałam, że w piekarniku jest mięso! – na spostrzeżenie Syriusza, pani Weasley zerwała się na równe nogi i pobiegła ratować przed zwęgleniem pieczonego królika ze śmietaną. Gdy tylko uchyliły się drzwi czuć było wyraźnie zapach spalenizny. Jej nieobecność ośmieliła Moodyego, Remusa i Syriusza do rozmowy, a Harryego i Rona do przysłuchiwania się jej.

- Nadal nie wiadomo – Lupin mówił szybciej i niemal szeptem – ale Dumbledore ostatnio zapewniał, że sytuacja podobno jest pod kontrolą – obok rozległo się szydercze parsknięcie Szalonookiego.

- To już traktowałbym z góry tę sprawę jako kompletne fiasko – przerwał mu Moody - Bo nie zgadniesz kto miał tego wszystkiego dopilnować? – Syriusz do którego się zwrócił zbladł – Tak, dokładnie tak. Nie wiem co Dumbledore sobie wyobraża, ale to przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie. A już byłem pewny, że to się wszystko skończy zwłaszcza po ostatniej wymianie zdań. Ale ostatecznie go nie odwołał, za dużo już wie o nas, żeby go tak łatwo wypuścić. Sami kopiemy pod sobą rów.

- Czyli dementorzy też? – wypytywał dalej Black.

- Też, nawalił na całej linii.

- Z której strony by nie patrzeć, to i tak przez kilka miesięcy mieliśmy spokój - zaobserwował Lupin, a Harry mógł jedynie próbować domyślać się znaczenia treści ich rozmowy, o tym że rozmawiają o Yu – wprawdzie próby nawiązania porozumienia z nimi okazały się ciężkie, ale chociaż zdołano ich przepędzić na niezamieszkałe obszary i długo się stamtąd nie ruszali.

- Nas nie obchodzą kolejne etapy, ale wynik końcowy i tutaj jest kompletna klapa – warknął Moody - Dementorzy zupełnie wymknęli się spod kontroli, z olbrzymami pewnie będzie już wkrótce podobnie, no i on w tej sytuacji, gdzie nie ma żadnego argumentu śmie nam jeszcze stawiać warunki...! – dalszą dyskusję przerwała rozczarowana pani Weasey z rękawicami kuchennymi trzymanymi w dłoniach i twarzą osmoloną dymem.

- Mam nadzieję że chociaż najedliście się trochę tym co było, bo królik spalił się doszczętnie. Wszystko przez te przygotowania, gdybym nie była tak wykończona to może bym pamiętała o rozpalonym piecu.  
Dobra, nie ma już wymówek, dzieciaki spać, bo i tak wyglądacie na ledwo żywych – ponaglanie pani Wealey zmusiło Harryego i Rona do oddalenia się od pogrążonych w rozmowie dorosłych i udania się na spoczynek.

- Zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że coś takiego się teraz wyprawia? – spytał Harryego Ron, który próbował usadowić się na swoim łóżku polowym.

- Nie, też jestem zaskoczony – przyznał szczerze - chociaż nam mogli o tym wcześniej powiedzieć. Dumbledore też milczał...

- Co jak co, ale to właśnie Dumbledore powinien się pofatygować i poinformować o tym całą szkołę. Niby bezpiecznie wybierzemy się na pociąg do Hogwartu, a tutaj zaatakują nas wilkołaki – Ron wyraźnie się przejął – jeszcze jak ojciec straci pracę... przecież każdy wie o jego bziku na punkcie mugoli, kurcze. Kiedy Sam Wiesz Kto wrócił, to dyrektor od razu o tym zaczął rozpowiadać, a teraz się do tego najwyraźniej nie kwapi.

- Jeżeli się pojawi, Dumbledore.

- To co?

- To muszę z nim pogadać i z wszystkimi z Zakonu. W końcu to ja co rok ścierałem się oko w oko z Voldemortem, a nawet nie potrafią mnie poinformować o tym, jakie przewroty grożą w świecie czarodziei.

- NAS! Nas też nie informują – przypomniał mu oburzony Weasley.

- Nie będę teraz o tym gadał, ale możesz być pewny, że im to wszystko wygarnę w taki sposób jakiego by nawet nie podejrzewali.

Po godzinie, gdy każdemu udało się dostać do łazienki, Ron znowu zaczął rozmowę.

- Myślisz, że naprawdę Sam Wiesz Kto opanuje ministerstwo? – Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami – A tak w ogóle, to o czym oni rozmawiali? Wszyscy są zdenerwowani dementorami i jakąś sprawą związaną z Dumbledorem.

- Nie tylko z nim – odrzekł Harry - Ale skoro nie raczyli mówić wcześniej o niczym, co równie dobrze mogłoby znaleźć się w gazetach, to wątpię czy będą rozprawiać przy nas o tajnych poleceniach Dumbledore'a.

- To ma coś wspólnego z tym, o czym mnie i Hermionie ostatnio wspomniałeś? Że Dumbledore najął kogoś nowego do Zakonu?

- Mhym.

- Najwyraźniej coś im nie poszło. Więc kto to taki?

- Chyba wkrótce sam się dowiesz. Pogadamy o tym jak ustalę parę spraw z Dumbledorem – ucinając rozmowę Harry zgasił światło i wgramolił się pod kołdrę. Bardzo szybko zasnął śniąc o wilkołakach i jakichś ludziach atakujących go zrulowanymi egzemplarzami „Proroka codziennego", a wszystko to przeplatało się obrazami głów skrzatów odpadających ze ściany i toczących się po schodach.

Harry obudził się w świąteczny poranek by odkryć, że leży z głową opartą o spory, płaski pakunek i żeby znaleźć stos prezentów u stóp łóżka. Gdy założył swoje okulary leżące na nocnym stoliku zobaczył, że Ron który właśnie odpakowywał kolejny prezent ma na sobie już nowy sweter Weasleyów.

- Wesołych.

- Wzajemnie – odpowiedział Harry próbując ogarnąć wzrokiem wszystkie paczki, które otrzymał.

- Nieźle się obłowiliśmy w tym roku, nie? – Ron przeglądał właśnie niewielką książkę, jeszcze owiniętą resztkami kolorowego papieru do pakowania – Hermiona znowu dała mi organizer prac domowych. Dostaję takie co roku, wkrótce będę mógł otworzyć z nimi sklep.  
Dzięki bardzo Harry za ten album o Armatach Chudleya.

- Nie ma za co – Potter sam zaczął przekopywać się przez swój stos prezentów. W paczce na której spał znajdował się kolejny, wydziergany przez panią Weasley sweter. Wśród reszty, znalazł między innymi także pokaźny kuferek pełen czekoladowych żab i fasolek wszystkich smaków od Rona, od Hermiony podobny planner prac domowych jaki dostał Ron, znalazł także podejrzanie wyglądającą paczkę od Stworka, której bał się otwierać więc natychmiast wyrzucił w kąt. Zgredek przesłał coś mającego przypominać laurkę, bliźniacy zestaw produktów z własnego sklepu, a Lupin książkę dotyczącą obrony przed czarną magią. Dursleyowie natomiast nie popisali się kreatywnością i przesłali Harryemu niewielki ołówek, taki sam jaki można zabrać za darmo z większych domów towarowych.  
Najbardziej zaciekawił go jednak ostatni prezent jaki odpakował, owinięty w niepozorny szary papier. Gdy go otworzył, na jego łóżko wysypał się komplet zdjęć z poruszającymi się na nich postaciami i list:

_Przeszukałem cały dom i znalazłem chyba wszystkie fotografie, które Twoi rodzice wysyłali mi w listach od kiedy ukończyliśmy szkołę. Zostawiam je Tobie, ponieważ dla mnie jest to pamiątka po minionych wydarzeniach, natomiast dla Ciebie są świadectwem tego, czego przez przewrotny los zostałeś pozbawiony. _

_Syriusz_

Harry zaczął przekładać w rękach zdjęcia na których widnieli jego rodzice. Nie było ich wiele, zaledwie kilkanaście ale mimo wszystko stały się dla niego bezcenne. Kilka z nich przedstawiało zapewne wnętrze ich domu, sądząc po sfotografowanych codziennych sytuacjach we wnętrzu. Jedno z nich przedstawiało bardzo małego, niespełna rocznego chłopca siedzącego na niewielkiej miotełce, którą ktoś na końcu podtrzymywał. Podpis z tyłu głosił:

_Harry na zabawkowej miotełce, którą przysłałeś mu na jego pierwsze urodziny. Dzięki za wszystko. _

_Lily_

Harryego serce zabiło mocniej, zaczął przyglądać się zdjęciom z jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem, próbując zaobserwować każdy najdrobniejszy na nich szczegół. Wielokrotnie zdarzało mu się przesiadywanie nad zdjęciami jego rodziców wiele godzin. Kiedy dostał od Hagrida na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie taki album nimi wypełniony, oglądał go niemal codziennie przez całe wakacje kiedy siedział u Dursleyów, a także gdy znajdywał wolną chwilę w Hogwarcie.

- Co tam masz? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go Ron, który zaczął spoglądać mu przez ramię.

- Ja – odpowiedział krótko, nadal trzymając w jednej ręce zdjęcie na którym to siedział na miotle-zabawce.

- Serio? Już wtedy siedziałeś na miotle? Nic dziwnego, że teraz nie masz z tym żadnego problemu. A to co? – spojrzał sceptycznie na kilka sporych, leżących na stoliku blado-pomarańczowych kamieni.

- Ciastka od Hagrida – Harry przyzwyczaił się już do jego nieudanych wyników kulinarnych - Pewnie też takie dostałeś, sprawdź dokładnie.

- A więc to jest to! Dostałem trochę inne i nie potrafiłem rozgryźć dlaczego przesłał mi pełno małych kafli od Quidditcha. Pomyślałem, że żartuje sobie z moich osiągnięć na boisku.

Schodząc w dół już ubrani, mogli usłyszeć różnych mieszkańców wołających co chwilę „Wesołych Świąt". Harry założył na siebie sweter jaki otrzymał od pani Weasley z lwem Gryffindoru wyhaftowanym na piersi. W drodze po schodach spotkali Hermionę i Ginny, tak samo ubrane w nowe swetry.

- Dzięki za prezenty chłopaki – zagadała jako pierwsza Harmiona, która spięła swoje gęste, kręcone włosy w kok odsłaniając kark, tak że oboje z początku jej nie rozpoznali, nie widząc jej na co dzień tak uczesanej.

- Nie ma sprawy, a to od kogo? – Ron który po chwili odzyskał mowę wskazał palcem na srebrne kolczyki w jej uszach z wizerunkiem jednorożców. Hermiona trochę się zaczerwieniła.

- Dostałam przed świętami jeszcze w Hogwarcie – odpowiedziała niby to obojętnie – Ale Wiktor napisał żebym dopiero otworzyła paczkę w święta i potraktowała to jako prezent.

- Ach _Wikuś_ ci przysłał tak? – powiedział Ron specjalnie przesadnie słodkim głosikiem – to co będzie w kolejnym liście, pierścionek zaręczynowy?

- Nie bądź żałosny Ron, my tylko się przyjaźnimy.

- Dość niezwykły sposób na okazywanie przyjaźni.

- Co cię opętało? Myślisz, że tylko wy – tu spojrzała oburzona na Rona i Harryego - macie prawo wysyłać mi prezenty, a jak to zrobi ktoś inny to niby od razu świadczy o tym, że planujemy ślub?

- A w ręku co masz, co? – dopytywał zjadliwie Ron – Wygląda mi to na kartki walentynkowe, a tylko „przyjaciele" raczej sobie ich nie wysyłają. Je też dostałaś z wyprzedzeniem?

- Dla twojej wiadomości, to są kartki świąteczne – Hermiona przystąpiła do kontrataku akcentując coraz mocniej każde kolejno wypowiadane przez siebie słowo, tak że Ron zaczął się przed nią powoli cofać – Sama je wczoraj zrobiłam dla Syriusza, Moodyego, Lupina i twoich rodziców, wraz ze świątecznymi życzeniami. Skoro razem spędzamy święta i nie znam ich na tyle dobrze by coś kupić, żeby wiedzieć że się im spodobało, to pomyślałam o ręcznie robionych kartkach. A poza tym, to nie twoja sprawa co kto i kiedy mi wysyła, nawet jeśli miałaby to być jakaś walentynka. Taki zaborczy to powinieneś być raczej dla Lavender Brown, o ile nadal sądzisz że ona na ciebie leci...!

Nie chcąc wtrącać się do tej kłótni Harry i Ginny wyminęli ukradkiem kłócących się na schodach Rona i Hermionę i sami ruszyli pośpiesznie w kierunku kuchni.

- Jak myślisz – wtrąciła Ginny – długo to tak będzie trwać?

- Znając ich dobrze, to do końca roku będą tak na siebie szczekać.

- Hmm, tak... – ich rozmowa wypełniona była długimi pauzami -  
Dzięki Harry za ten naszyjnik, naprawdę bardzo ładny.

- Ymm, nie ma sprawy. Eee... tak naprawdę to nie wiedziałem co by ci się mogło spodobać. Jak chcesz mogę zamówić coś innego – dodał pośpiesznie.

- Nie, przestań – Ginny uśmiechała się przepraszająco – Nie wygłupiaj się, naprawdę jest wspaniały. Dzięki – znów zapadła dłuższa krępująca cisza, przerywana podniesionymi głosami dochodzącymi z góry ze schodów.

- To... więc... no fajnie, że ci się podoba.

- Yhym. Ojej – Ginny spojrzała do góry. W holu pod sufitem, a jednocześnie nad drzwiami za którymi znajdowały się kolejne schody prowadzące do kuchni wisiała jemioła. Harry poczuł, że robi się strasznie czerwony na twarzy, a serce bije mu tak szybko, że gotowe jest w każdej chwili wyskoczyć. Sekundy wlokły się niemiłosiernie długo.

- Yyy... – zdołał wydobyć z siebie jedynie krótki dźwięk wtedy, gdy Ginny zrobiła nieśmiały krok do przodu. Harry który dotąd stał jak sparaliżowany również nieznacznie przysunął się w jej stronę, ale po chwili oboje szybko od siebie odskoczyli, gdy najbliższe drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

- CZY NAPRAWDĘ NIKT W TYM DOMU NIE WIDZIAŁ STOJAKA DO WINA? – krzyknął Syriusz, na którego głowie znajdowała się czerwona czapka świętego Mikołaja z białym pomponem – O, to wy – zdziwił się, kiedy ich zauważył. Wesołych świąt. Co tak tutaj stoicie? – mimochodem zerknął na górę i zobaczył gałązkę jemioły – dlaczego ktoś ją tu powiesił? – jakby oprzytomniawszy, Syriusz zmieszał się trochę, po czym stwierdził – to ja poszukam go na strychu.

Harry i Ginny stali w miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę, z coraz większymi wypiekami na twarzy.

- Może coś zjemy? – zaproponowała nieśmiało Ginny.

- No okej – burknął Harry i przepuścił ją pierwszą do kuchni. Stamtąd również dobiegały krzyki.

- NIE, ZOSTAWCIE, SAMA TO ZABIORĘ! – wrzasnęła pani Weasley. Gdy tylko Harry i Ginny otworzyli drzwi, padli na ziemię kiedy w ich stronę ruszyła z dużą szybkością spora waza z której buchały kłęby pary. Najwyraźniej bliźniacy odzyskali już swoje różdżki i zaczarowali wazę z gorącym mlekiem, sztućce, talerze i półmiski z potrawami, tak że latały one po całej kuchni – TO ŻE ODDAŁAM WAM RÓŻDŻKI NIE OZNACZA, ŻE MOŻECIE NIMI TERAZ WYMACHIWAĆ WE WSZYSTKIE STRONY! NA LITOŚĆ BOSKĄ, JAK TO SAMO WYPRAWIACIE U SIEBIE W MIESZKANIU TO CUD, ŻE JESZCZE JESTEŚCIE CALI I NIE PUŚCILIŚCIE WSZYSTKIEGO Z DYMEM!

- Po prostu stęskniliśmy się za tym czego zazdrościliby nam mugole i charłaki – wyjaśnił Fred podbiegając do stołu, w który wbiły się widelce aby je stamtąd wyciągnąć.

- Albo nieletni czarodzieje, którzy nadal muszą obierać warzywa nożem – wtrącił George nawiązując do ich wczorajszego obierania góry kartofli i fasolek.

- Tylko uważajcie, żebym ponownie wam nie zarekwirowała różdżek, bo wtedy będziecie tęsknić jeszcze dłużej – matka pogroziła im palcem i wyciągnęła wbite w meble sztućce jednym zaklęciem. Niedługo do kuchni weszła wzburzona Hermiona i Ron, który usiadł za drugim końcem stołu.

- Wesołych świąt – powiedziała Hermiona przesadnie radośnie do wszystkich siląc się na uśmiech, ale bez przerwy rzucała wściekłe spojrzenia Ronowi – dziękuję za sweter pani Weasley. Też mam coś dla pani, sama zrobiłam i chciałam złożyć życzenia osobiście.

- Ojej, kochana na prawdę nie trzeba było. Dziękuję. Och, jak ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz, powinnaś częściej upinać tak włosy – Ron udawał, że wymiotuje w chwili gdy pani Weasley pocałowała Hermionę w policzek – widziałam to młody człowieku! – ostrzegła syna.

- Znalazłem! – ogłosił w progu Syriusz triumfalnie unosząc poszukiwany przez siebie stojak na wino nad głową. Ale momentalnie wesoły uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy, gdy zauważył nadal zawstydzonych Harryego i Ginny, na których spojrzał tylko przepraszająco.

Pani Weasley zdecydowała, że ze świątecznym obiadem poczekają na resztę gości, a zjedzą po prostu bardziej obfity lunch.  
Tonks miała zjawić się późnym popołudniem podobnie jak Bill i Fleur, którzy wysłali wiadomość, że przybędą do Londynu świstoklikiem dzień wcześniej niż zapowiadali. Zdaniem Harryego nie było to spowodowane spotkaniem z rodziną, lecz chęcią szybszego uporania się ze sprawami Zakonu Feniksa, o których rozmawiali wczoraj ze sobą Moody, Lupin i Syriusz.

Mniej więcej o zapowiadanej porze, kiedy wszyscy pomagali nakrywać do okazałego stołu w salonie, rozległ się dzwonek. Pani Weasley wystrojona w kaszmirową szatę i srebrną biżuterię, którą dostała od bliźniaków pośpieszyła otworzyć drzwi.

- Kogo obstawiamy? – zapytał Ron, ale szybko sam doczekał się odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Po kilku chwilach salon nagle wypełnił się jaśniejącą poświatą, gdy wkroczyła do niego niezwykle piękna dziewczyna. Pod Harrym ugięły się nogi, wydawało mu się, że nagle zaczyna mu brakować powietrza. Fleur Delacour obdarzyła wszystkich promiennym uśmiechem i zarzuciła efektownie za plecy swoje długie, blond włosy.

- We'siolych swjąt! – zaświergotała i podążyła przywitać się z każdym – 'Arry, jak milo znów cję widzieć – wyściskała i pocałowała go w oba policzki, gdy dotarła i do niego. Harry miał wrażenie że zaraz się rozpuści – ja bardzo sje cies'ila że mogu cje znów zobaczyć. Juś nigdy nie zapomni nasiego spotkania. Moi siostra Gabrielle bardzio często cję wspomina i chciala by cję źobaczć raz jeście. Ale to teraz niemoźliwe, dopiero w wakacji. Bo pewnie juś wiesz? Och, jeśt i moi narzeczony! – zawołała radośnie i podbiegła wytwornie do mężczyzny, który właśnie pojawił się w drzwiach.

- Czołem wszystkim. Wesołych Świąt – Harry rozpoznał Billa dopiero po głosie, prawdopodobnie tak samo jak ci, którzy nie widzieli go jeszcze po ataku Greybacka. Najstarszy syn państwa Weasleyów miał twarz tak bardzo zmienioną licznymi bliznami, że na pierwszy rzut oka ciężko było rozpoznać jego poprzednie rysy – Dostaliśmy sowę od Dumbledore'a, że lepiej będzie, gdy pojawimy się tutaj wcześniej. Podobno na jutrzejszym zebraniu ma z nami jakieś kwestie do omówienia. Więc nie mogliśmy się spóźnić.


	24. Rozdział 22: Zgoda

- Ron skarbie, usiądziesz tutaj.

- Mamo, czy naprawdę to jest aż tak istotne, kto gdzie będzie siedział?

- Choć raz mi tego nie utrudniaj – złapała syna za ramiona i poprowadziła do wyznaczonego przez siebie miejsca.

- Nie mógłbym tutaj? – powiedział bardziej do siebie, zerkając tęsknie na puste krzesło stojące obok tego, na którym siedziała już Fleur.

- W porządku, teraz jest idealnie, hmm... – spojrzała z dumą na swoje dzieło: udekorowany stół i rozstawionych gości, a wszystko według wskazówek podręcznika dla gospodyń domowych - No cóż, spóźnia się. Zaczniemy bez niej, bo pewnie wszyscy są już głodni.

- A nu kogo czekamy? - odezwała się słodkim głosem Fleur, która z nudów zaczęła już wprowadzać poprawki do dekoracji na stole, przygotowywanych rano przez panią Weasley; usuwając ozdobne serwetki i nadmiar świec.

- Na Tonks – odpowiedziała obojętnie, zajęta ściąganiem za pomocą zaklęć do jadalni dymiących półmisków i talerzy z potrawami.

- Ojej – Fleur zrobiła zniesmaczoną minę – to ta niezdara cu tak wśistko przewraca? A te jej włosi... – wzdrygnęła się malowniczo i zaczęła bawić się kosmykami swoich srebrzystych, długich włosów.

- Nasza kochana Tonks, należy do rodziny, więc radzę, aby niektórzy goście raczyli powstrzymać komentarze, które nie są mile widziane w tym domu.

- Ale ja mówić zawsze szczerze, nie kłamać, źle mówić? - spojrzała niewinnie na Billa, który cały rozmarzony tylko jej przytaknął - Tak samo jak ja przywiozła z moi narzeczony trochę naszego jedzenia z France, bo każdy wie, że w Anglii jedzenie jest okropni. Ja lepiej zacznę podawać to – wskazała na najbliższy garnek, wstała od stołu i zaczęła rozdzielać porcje.

- O nie nie, ja to zrobię – pani Weasley zabrała jej przybory kuchenne i sama zaczęła nakładać każdemu jedzenie.

- Och naprawdę, więc ja pomogię - Obie kobiety zaczęły prześcigać się w serwowaniu talerzy, które uginały się pod ciężarem znajdujących się na nich potraw. Najbardziej zawzięta była Molly, która bardzo śpieszyła się, aby podać jako pierwsza obiad Harryemu.

- Więc jak Tonks się tu dostanie? - korzystając z zamieszania pan Weasley zwrócił się do Szalonookiego, który do tej pory niewiele się odzywał, tylko wpatrywał się w rozpalony kominek lub w ścienny zegar.

- Powiedziała, że przyjdzie prosto od rodziców – machnął ręką, ale widać było, że był zaniepokojony.

- Sama?

- Tego nie wiem.

- Nie jestem pewny, czy jest do końca bezpieczne, żeby przychodziła w pojedynkę, zawsze miała „obstawę". Wiesz przecież Alastorze że codzienne ktoś znika.

- Nie wiem które z tych rozwiązań jest bardziej niebezpieczne. Jestem spokojniejszy jak nikt się przy niej nie kręci – odpowiedział sarkastycznie, wiedząc że Artur go zrozumie.

- Nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby ktoś z nas po nią wyszedł?

- Nie chciała, jest uparta. Zresztą to jest dobry auror, poradzi sobie. W końcu to była moja protegowana.

- Przestańcie w końcu o tym rozmawiać. Mamy święta, póki co nie chcę słyszeń o żadnych przykrych sprawach. Ciągle tylko zaginięcia, śmierciożercy... – wtrąciła się pani Weasley, z zawziętością krojąc swój kawałek indyka. Po krótkim czasie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi i wkrótce do salonu wpadła radosna Tonks, która już w progu potknęła się o dywan i wpadła z hukiem na choinkę, czemu towarzyszył głośny chichot Fleur.

- Ojej, a ja zawszę muszę się tu przewrócić – Tonks masowała sobie obolałe nadgarstki, ale i tak szeroki uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Zaczęła otrzepywać swoja szatę, po tym jak pan Weasley pomógł jej wstać – Witam wszystkich – zaczęła ściskach wszystkich siedzących od jej strony przy stole, reszcie podała rękę, Harry zauważył, że witając się z Syriuszem siliła się na serdeczny uśmiech co nie do końca jej wyszło.

- Sama? – spytał Moody.

- No tak, a niby z kim? - odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami.

- Tonks moja droga, a co to za strój? – spytała zszokowana pani Weasley, gdy tylko Tonks ściągnęła z siebie szatę noszoną zwykle przez czarodziei, pod którą ubrana była u mugolske damskie ciuchy: sukienkę mini, bez ramiączek i z odkrytymi plecami, na której widok nawet Fleur wybałuszyła oczy.

- Kupiłam w takim olbrzymim domu, w którym są takie mniejsze jakby sklepiki. Tak jakby cała Pokątna zamknięta była pod jednym dachem. To dość niedaleko stąd, mogę pokazać.

- Nie sądzę żebym chciała coś takiego oglądać. To jest mugolskie prawda? Nie wiedziałam, że zakładają na siebie coś, w czym wygląda się... no, jak na wpół nago.

- Przesadzasz Molly. Bardzo wygodne i podoba mi się. Nie wiem jak mogłam tyle chodzić w tych wielkich, niepraktycznych, workowatych pelerynach – wszyscy odruchowo spojrzeli na swój strój: szerokie szaty czarodziejów, zapięte niemal pod szyję - W tym nawet rzadziej się przewracam.

- Przynajmniej załóż coś na plecy – Molly nie dawała za wygraną - aż tak ciepło tu nie jest.

- Jak dla mnie: BOMBA.

- Zajmij się lepiej posiłkiem George. Tonks, proszę to prezent – Molly podała jej szarą paczuszkę - Przeczuwałam, że będzie potrzebny – Nimfadora dostała sweter Weasleyów, który z grzeczności musiała założyć.

Po zjedzeniu dość późnego świątecznego obiadu, wszyscy rozsiedli się na kanapach, fotelach lub podłodze w salonie, rozmawiając, grając w gargulki bądź szachy czarodziejów. Pani Weasley ustawiła radio na jedyny program, który odbierał bez zakłóceń, prawie bez słowa komentarza nadawane były na nim piosenki ulubionej wokalistki pani Weasley: Celestyny Warbeck.

- A mnie interesuje jedno – spytał pan Weasley – ostatnio miałaś takie dziwaczne pudełko co grało – największa grupa ciekawskich skupiła się wokół Tonks, która cały dzień, ku złości Fleur, zwracała na siebie niemal całą uwagę. Przestała już zmieniać wygląd swojej twarzy, a zaczęła prezentować rzeczy które nabyła ostatnio w mugolskich sklepach.

- A tak, mam to nawet przy sobie – Tonks przeszukała torebkę i wyciągnęła z niej odtwarzacz mp3.

- Fascynujące, naprawdę – pan Weasley zaczął go oglądać pod różnymi kątami - Harry podarował mi komplet małych śrubokrętów w tym roku, domyślam się do czego służą, ale to? Nie zgadłbym co to robi. Powiedz mi, co to w ogóle jest?

- Wybacz nie pamiętam nazwy. Ale to jest takie małe pudełko i mugole jakoś wkładają tam muzykę, tutaj, o tu, są takie guziki i można przełączać piosenki, cofać, sprawić żeby grało głośniej itd. A słucha się tego tak, zobacz, wystarczy, że włoży to do uszu i wszystko słychać – założyła Arturowi słuchawki i włączyła play - To jest jakby takie małe radio, tylko, że słuchać może tylko jedna osoba.

- Niesamowite. Niepraktyczne, ale przynajmniej nikt nie będzie narzekał, jak będziesz chciała posłuchać sobie muzyki, której inni nie lubią – nawiązał do rozlegającego się w całym salonie głosu Celestyny.

- To jest mp3 – wtrąciła Hermiona – za pomocą komputera zgrywa się utwory pod postacią elektroniczną na taki mały dysk, a dźwięk rozchodzi się za pomocą słuchawek.

- Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Ale ci mugole są niesamowici – podziwiał pan Weasley - Ale skąd to masz? Mugole chyba nie słuchają Fatalnych Jędz?

- A to... nie ja to przerobiłam. Dostałam. Byłam kiedyś na mieście i bez przerwy widziałam coś takiego – wskazała na mp3 - więc się zapytałam Yu, co to jest i mi wytłumaczył. A pamiętasz może Sane, tego co tak śmiesznie mówił? Yu kazał mu to przerobić tak, żeby mi pasowało, więc poprosiłam o kilka zespołów. Ale był jakiś problem, bo zwykle po kilku godzinach słuchania muzyki, to się wyłącza, bo yyymm...

- Bateria się wyczerpuje?

- O właśnie, dzięki Hermiono, nie zapamiętam tego nigdy. No więc, tak mi to przerobił, że gdy taki obrazek się tu pojawi i zacznie migać, to wystarczy, że stuknę w to różdżką i jest jak nowe, to znaczy mogą słuchać w kółko i mi się samo nie wyłączy.

- No, naprawdę fajna sprawa, gdybym był na służbie to bym to sobie zarekwirował.

- Och, nie żartuj sobie – Tonks wzięła od pani Weasley pękaty kieliszek ajerkoniaku i rozsiadła się w fotelu pod oknem, zostawiając ciekawskich, którzy zaczęli oglądać odtwarzacz.

Harry, który grał z Ronem w szachy mniej interesował się nowinkami technicznymi. Raz po raz spoglądał za to na Ginny, akurat gdy w tle leciały najbardziej ckliwe piosenki Celestyny. Właśnie skończył się śpiewany w niezwykle wysokim tonie „_Kociołek pełen gorącej miłości_" kiedy spiker nadał wiadomość.

- _Zapraszamy państwa do dalszego pozostania z nami i największymi przebojami śpiewającej czarownicy Celestyny Warbeck. Z przyjemnością informujemy Państwa, że 14 lutego w walentynki, w wiosce Hogesmade, odbędzie się specjalny recital naszej gwiazdy, na który zapraszamy wszystkich; nie tylko zakochane pary. A teraz, w dzisiejszej świątecznej audycji i dla naszych wiernych słuchaczy oczywiście, premierowa piosenka naszej kochanej Celestyny pt.„Czekając na Ciebie", zapraszamy gorąco do wysłuchania._

Niemal wszyscy jęknęli zrezygnowani, mając już dość świergotliwego głosu piosenkarki. Jedynie pani Weasley nie kryła entuzjazmu.

- Och Arturze! Musimy się tam wybrać, koniecznie!

- Oczywiście kochanie – odpowiedział jej mąż, nie odrywając wzroku od baterii, którą wyciągnął z odtwarzacza.

Ron podczas gry, bez przerwy wpatrywał się we Fleur tulącą się do Billa. Jakby marzył o tym żeby znaleźć się na miejscu brata, przez nie mógł zauważyć jak Harry zerkał kilka razy na Ginny, która usadowiła się z Krzywołapem pod choinką, na którą wcześniej wpadła Tonks. Bądź co bądź, piosenki Celestyny mimo trudnej do zniesienia nuty, wprowadzały dziwny, melancholijny nastrój. Jeżeli chodzi o Nimfadorę, to w trakcie trwania niezwykle smętnej piosenki, jakby z żalem spoglądała za okno, tak się przynajmniej zdawało Harryemu. Odwróciła się kompletnie do wszystkich tyłem, po tym jak Fleur powiedziała wyjątkowo głośno do Billa „kocham cję" i inne czułości, a Celestyna wyśpiewywała następne nuty.

_Więc znów wtargnąłeś i zmieniłeś życie me_

_Bez czarów, wystarczyło że wróciłeś na chwilę_

_Kilka twoich słów i wybaczam wszystko_

_Po chwili znikasz, porywając moje serce_

_Co sprawia, że to robisz?_

_Co sprawia, że znikasz bez wyjaśnień ?_

_Zamykam oczy i znów czuję twój dotyk_

_Jaki urok sprawia, że wciąż na ciebie czekam?_

_Wpatruję się wciąż w kominek_

_W nadziei, że przyjdziesz i już zostaniesz_

_Lecz jeśli chcesz opuścić mnie_

_Zwróć mi prędko me seeeerceeeeeee wydaaaarteeeee!_

- O reti, czy to koniec? – pani Weasley klaskając głośno zdawała się nie słyszeć komentarzy Fleur, ani też nie widzieć umęczonych twarzy pozostałych, których wysokie tony głosu Celestyny przyprawiały o ból głowy.

- Piękna piosenka, cudowna. Muszę pójść na ten recital – rozmarzona pani Weasley zaczęła krążyć po salonie tanecznym krokiem nucą wcześniejszą piosenkę, dolewając ajerkoniaku i częstując ciastem.

- Tak naprawdę wspaniała, ekhem, ale kochanie, nie wiem czy to się uda. W Hogwartcie w walentynki zazwyczaj były wyprawy do Hogesmeade, więc może być ciężko ze znalezieniem wolnego miejsca, a ja jeszcze nie wiem jak będę pracował. Nie mogę sobie brać ot tak wolnego.

- Przecież jesteś szefem biura, na pewno będziesz mógł się wyrwać na chwilkę.

- Molly, naprawdę bardzo bym chciał, ale nie mogę, zwłaszcza teraz, jak mamy tyle pracy, ale do lutego jest jeszcze sporo czasu, więc może coś się zmieni.

- Oby, naprawdę chciałabym tego posłuchać, hmm... a Tonks, ty nie planujesz się tam pojawić? ... Nimfadora, słyszysz mnie?

- Hmm? O co chodzi? – Tonks oprzytomniała, nie odwracając się i ocierając sobie pośpiesznie twarz dłonią.

- Pytałam czy planujesz się może wybrać na recital Celestyny do Hogesmeade?

- Nie, a w jakim celu? - wstała z miejsca i sięgnęła po kawałek ciasta ze stołu. Miała czerwone oczy.

- No, przecież są walentynki.

- A co to ma wspólnego ze mną? Oj, jest już tak późno, nawet nie zauważyłam. Jestem wykończona, muszę się położyć, dobranoc – ruszyła pośpiesznie w kierunku drzwi, ale nadal ukradkiem ocierała sobie załzawione oczy.

- A ją co ugryzło? - spytał Remus.

- Nie mam pojęcia – pani Weasley wzruszyła ramionami, ale przyglądający się temu Harry, mógł się domyślić, że pani Weasley wie o co mogłoby chodzić.

- Mam jej dość – na drugi dzień, Ginny wpadła rozzłoszczona do pokoju chłopców, budząc ich trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Za nią weszła Hermiona.

- Ja też – zawtórowała jej, rozsuwając zasłony w oknach aby się czymś zająć. Ostre światło obudziło Harryego i Rona już na dobre.

- I jak my mamy wytrzymać z nią jeszcze tydzień? Co krok muszę wysłuchiwać jak narzeka na wszystko, krytykuje, albo się przechwala. Zachowuje się jak jakaś królewna. Ktoś taki jak ona, nie musi mnie w niczym pouczać. Jeżeli wyjdzie za Billa to będzie koniec, co rok ta sama szopka.

- No nie wiem Ginny czy to ty masz najgorzej, w końcu to twoją mamę bez przerwy obraża porównując jej życie w Norze ze swoim własnym.

- Czy nie mogłybyście sobie urządzać babskich pogawędek w SWOIM pokoju, my tu jeszcze śpimy! - zawołał Ron, który naciągnął kołdrę na twarz, aby ukryć się przed dziennym światłem.

- Zbieraj się lepiej leniu – Hermiona rzuciła w Rona poduszką - już dawno po 10.

- O ile pamiętam, nie zatrudniałem cię jako budzika, idźcie stąd – ignorując narzekania Rona dziewczyny kontynuowały.

- Ale to przecież nic w porównaniu z tym co serwuje Tonks. Wczoraj to się nawet poryczała.

- Ale to raczej nie z tego powodu – zastanowiła się Hermiona - przecież nic jej w twarz nie wygarnęła. Popłakała się jak leciała ta głupia piosenka.

- Ale to wy chyba niczego nie widzicie, nie? - wtrącił się Ron

- Niby czego?

- Tonks jest chyba trochę zazdrosna no nie?

- Niby o kogo? - zdziwiła się Ginny - Przecież nie o Billa. Ona go przecież w ogóle nie zna.

- No i co z tego? - Ron próbował udowodnić swoją rację - może jej się teraz spodobał, ale jego upolowała już Fleur, a przy niej to nie ma żadnej konkurencji. Więc się teraz dziewczyna tylko w kółko nad sobą użala, że nie jest taką wilą, Niby się śmieje, uśmiecha i wygłupia, ale za każdym razem jak tamci odgrywają jaką to są cudowną parą, to Tonks zamyka się w sobie albo wychodzi.

- Zazdrosny to jesteś ty, o narzeczoną własnego brata, wszyscy widzą jak się na nią gapisz – podsumowała Ginny - Wydaje mi się, że z Tonks to raczej zwykły przypadek. Znasz już ją chyba na tyle dobrze żeby wiedzieć, że coś podobnego do niej nie pasuje.

- A skąd mogę wiedzieć co może czaić się w głowie dziewczyny? Przecież nigdy nie wiadomo o czym wy naprawdę myślicie.

- Dzięki bardzo Ron.

- Racja jest po mojej stronie i kropka. Zresztą tylko po to nas obudziłyście, żebyśmy słuchali o jakichś problemach miłosnych?

Hermiona znów rzuciła w Rona poduszką, aby ten się uciszył – Miałyśmy was zawołać na śniadania. Zresztą Tonks ma teraz poważne problemy w pracy. Jej zachowanie na pewno nie wynika z domniemanej fascynacji Billem. Opamiętaj się.

- A zakład?

- Nie bądź śmieszny.

- Po 5 galeonów.

- Nawet tylu nie masz – skomentowała Ginny - Ale stoi, ja się założę. A jak się dowiemy kto ma rację?

- Kiedyś wyjdzie na jaw. Wystarczy teraz poobserwować a zauważycie, że Tonks leci na Billa.

- Z twoim szczęściem Ron – odezwał się z drugiego końca pokoju Harry - to na twoim miejscu już bym zaczął zbierać te pieniądze.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy.

- Czekam z niecierpliwością – dziewczyny odwróciły się na pięcie i wyszły z pokoju.

Przez cały dzień wszyscy chcąc nie chcąc ukradkiem obserwowali z ukosa Tonks, Billa i Fleur, zwłaszcza przy obiedzie, ale nie dopatrzyli się żadnego zachowania, które miałoby zagwarantować zwycięstwo Rona w zakładzie. Wręcz przeciwnie, Tonks zdawała się tryskać dobrym samopoczuciem i zabawiała wszystkich zmieniając co chwilę kształt swojego nosa i kolor włosów, nie obdarzając ani razu Billa wymownym spojrzeniem, ku rosnącemu niepokojowi Rona.

- Co za dziwny strój – komentowała Fleur, patrząc na kolejne mugolskie ubranie Tonks, która przez wygłupy znów skupiała na sobie większą uwagę – Wy tak możeciu chodzić po ulicy?

- Nikt nigdy nie dyktował mi jak mam się ubierać – odpowiedziała uprzejmie - ale w pracy trzymam się już „przykładnego" stroju. Ale to jest świetne nieprawdaż? - wskazała na swoją wzorzystą bluzę - Nie miałam pojęcia, że mugole mogą mieć tyle fajnych rzeczy. Jakie kolory i wybór... Zawsze myślałam, że jest to masa dziwnie wyglądających i ubierających się osób, którzy nie mogą przetrwać chwili samodzielnie, bo nie znają czarów i dlatego otaczają się tymi śmiesznymi urządzeniami. Ale są naprawdę super, powinniście póki tu jesteście zwiedzić Londyn, jest cudowny. Bardzo duże miasto, tyle ludzi, tyle się dzieje, można tyle zwiedzić i bawić do białego rana. Mam już kilka ulubionych miejsc, jak chcecie możemy się tam razem wybrać.

- Super – odpowiedzieli chórem bliźniacy.

- Nie ma mowy – Molly Weasley próbowała powstrzymać zawczasu zapędy synów, którzy zawsze postępowali wbrew jej woli - Dopóki nie zjawi się tu Dumbledore, nie wolno nikomu opuścić nawet na chwilę tego domu.

- Ale dlaczego niby nie możemy wyjść? - spytała Ginny.

- Skoro przekazał nam tą wiadomość, to znaczy, że na zewnątrz robi się niebezpiecznie. Powiedział, że póki „coś" się nie wyjaśni, to nikomu nie wolno wychylić nosa zza drzwi.

- Ale nie możemy tu wiecznie siedzieć – zaprotestował George - chcę zwiedzić miasto!

- Trochę świeżego powietrza, mamo.

- Nie ma mowy! To polecenie Dumbledore'a.

- A ja ślyszala – odezwała się subtelnie Fleur - że ci mugole nie zachowują się dobrze. Bez przerwy się mordują, oszukują, straszni ze sobą rozmawiają i mają okropni wulgarni sposób bycia. Sama kiedyś widziala, jak byla z rodzicami i moi siostra na wakacjach, jak kilka okropnich dziewczyn, straszni skąpo ubrani i chyba pijane, zaczęly się bić i krzyczeć na siebie w biali dzień przy wszystkich. Od razu musiala zabrać moi siostra, żeby tego ni oglądała.

- No na pewno nie wszyscy tacy są – zauważyła Tonks - u nas też można znaleźć takie same, a nawet gorsze osoby.

- Ale u nas to jest margines, a tam jest tu powszechni, na środku ulicy w środku dnia. Mają bardzo zepsute obyczaje, czy wy wieci ile mugoli zyje bez ślubu, wyobrażacie sobie? I ile mają dzieci bez ślubu, nawet w bardzo mlodi wiek. U nas to byłby skandal. Jeszcze mają takie duże fotografie rozwieszone na domach, gdzie półnagie dziewczyny reklamują bieliznę, Z Billem takie widzieli, jak się aportowaliśmy do Londynu. Oburzające – zerknęła z ukosa na Tonks.

- Dla kogo piwo kremowe? – wtrąciła pani Weasley.

- A skąd u ciebie nagle taka fascynacja mugolami, Tonks? Dzisiaj tu jest bardzo niebezpieczni mówieni o tym.

- Dlaczego fascynacja? Po prostu zwiedziłam miasto, poznałam trochę osób i niektóre ich produkty mi się spodobały. Są naprawdę urocze – przekonywała.

- Jak dla mni, to najlepsi są te nasi, znaczi się rzeczy czarodziei. Nie wiem jak trzeba być zdesperowanym żeby się tak ubieraci, jak ma się prawdziwą klasę, nie trzeba takich działań, krzykliwych kolorów czy odsłaniania nóg, żeby cuś osiągnąć, prawda Bill? - Fleur spojrzała na siebie i na swoją elegancką kremową szatę, wyglądającą na drogą - Nie wyobrażam sobi jakbym ja miala nosić taki nieprzyzwoite stroie.

- Jakie przepraszam? – Tonks była już wyraźnie zirytowana. Jej kolor włosów rozjarzył się.

- Fleur kochanie, spróbuj tego, jest znakomite – sytuacje zaczął ratować Bill który zaczął karmić narzeczoną puddingiem, spojrzał zza jej pleców przepraszająco na Tonks i dalej próbował odciągnąć narzeczoną od krytykowania wszystkiego dookoła.

- Ej Tonks - szepnął Fred znad stołu – to kiedy zaprowadzisz nas do centrum miasta?

- Młody człowieku – wtrąciła pani Weasley, łapiąc go za ucho – nie słyszałeś jak mówiłam, że aż do odwołania nie wolno nikomu wychodzić z tego domu?

- No, ale zakaz nie będzie trwać wiecznie. To jesteśmy umówieni? Ała! - jęknął kiedy matka szarpnęła go mocniej i pościła.

- Nikt tu nie jest na nic umówiony, zabraniam wam włóczyć się po Londynie. Niedługo rozpoczynamy zebranie, wszyscy na górę. A jak tylko wychylicie nosa zza drzwi waszego pokoju, to dopiero mnie popamiętacie! – marudząc wstali i posłusznie zaczęli opuszczać jadalnie – Ty nie mój drogi – Harry, który właśnie wstał z krzesła nie skojarzył, że te słowa są kierowanie do niego – Harry ty zostajesz, Dumbledore stwierdził, że powinieneś.

- Co? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. To co właśnie usłyszał wydało mu się niemal nieprawdopodobne. Od dawna chciał w końcu móc uczestniczyć w zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa. A wtedy... mógłby wszystkim wygarnąć, że tak długo odsuwali go od spraw Zakonu, i dowiedzieć się czegoś o jego działalności... i im wygarnąć... i poznać aktualne działania Voldemorta, a później znowu im wygarnąć...

- Ale dlaczego on może zostać a my nie? - oburzył się Ron.

- Mamusiu, ja też chcę zostać!

- Nie ma mowy, wszyscy z was poza Harrym marsz na górę. Szybko, szybko. Wiecie przecież, że celem Zakonu jest ochrona Harryego, więc dzisiaj zostanie tu z nami. Z wami nie ma on nic wspólnego.

- Jak to nie ma wspólnego? A co robiliśmy przez cały czas?

- Właśnie mamo, a do tego my jesteśmy pełnoletni – Fred i George przytakując sobie, bezskutecznie próbowali przekonywać matkę do swojego pomysłu - Więc nie możesz nam zabronić wstąpienia do Zakonu. Sami możemy już o sobie decydować.

- No i zgodne z prawem to nam przysługuje.

- Jako wasza matka zabraniam wam. Marsz na górę, nie będę tego w kółko powtarzać!

- Molly, myślę, że oni mają już prawo decydować o... – zaczął Syriusz. Jego zachrypnięty głos zdradzał, że dawno do nikogo się nie odzywał.

- A ty nie udawaj już takiego wyrozumiałego Syriuszu – wycedziła niemal przez zęby pani Weasley - Wszyscy już wiemy, że jesteś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny, a wszystko co robisz kończy się katastrofą!

- Tu nie chodzi o mnie ale...

- Ale byłabym wdzięczna – podniosła głos - gdybyś nie podważał mojego zdania i nie narażał w ten sposób moich dzieci na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale jak oboje wiemy, masz już w tym spore doświadczenie. Więc najpierw rozpocznij sprzątanie od siebie, a dopiero później wtrącaj się w sprawy mojej rodziny, bo dla mnie, zawsze ona była, jest i będzie ważna! I będę robić wszystko, aby ją uchronić i o nią dbać, czym ty, nigdy nie potrafiłeś się wykazać.

- Ale mamo, przecież jak zostaniemy na zebraniu, to co niby nam grozi? Nic. Więc w czym problem?

- Fred! Czy wy nic nie rozumiecie, to nie jest zabawa. Później będziecie chcieli dostać jakieś zadanie, misje, poznacie niebezpieczne osoby, śmierciożerców... Nie mam już sił i nerwów aby czekać na kolejną wiadomość, czy któreś z was wróci cało i zdrowo, czy też nie. Bill zawsze był taki odważny, zdolny, silny, a o mało co już nigdy by nie wrócił. Marsz na górę! Jeszcze raz usłyszę sprzeciw, a sprawię także, że nie wyjdziecie z tego domu nawet po Nowym Roku.

- W porządku, nie denerwuj się, spoko. Bill i Bill, ile razy można tego słuchać?

- Tyle samo ile będziecie zadawać takie niedorzeczne pytania!

Z pomieszczenia wyszli pośpiesznie bliźniacy, Ron, Ginny i Hermiona, nie chcąc już więcej denerwować pani Weasley, która zatrzasnęła za nimi drzwi. Harryego został sam, wraz z innymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Moody zaczął ustawiać na długim stole rządy kielichów, Syriusz przyniósł kilka butelek wina, a Lupin kilkoma skinieniami różdżki przywołał jeszcze z tuzin krzeseł.

- Dzisiaj nasz skład będzie trochę okrojony, przynajmniej do czasu – zaczął Moody, który wcisnął Harryego na puste krzesło – Musimy coś z tobą omówić w mniejszym gronie. Nawet w Zakonie nikt nie musi wiedzieć wszystkiego, jak sam widzisz. Później przyjdzie reszta, ale nie będziesz nam tu wtedy tak potrzebny – Moody stukał drewnianą nogą, kiedy przechodził wokół stołu i siadł na wprost Pottera.

- To kto jeszcze będzie, teraz?

- Tylko my – Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nikt więcej poza państwem Weasley, Lupinem, Moodym, Syriuszem, Tonks i Billem z Fleur?

- A Dumbledore? - dopytywał rozczarowany.

- Powinien zjawić się na chwilę, mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję.

- Więc jaki to ma sens? Ściągać mnie tutaj, znaczy pozwalać po taki długim okresie czasu przyjść na tak zwane „zebranie" tylko po to, żeby uczestniczyć w jego małej części. Bez wszystkich członków, tak jakby to było coś nieistotnego. Chcę uczestniczyć, gdy będą już wszyscy.

- Mylisz się Harry – do rozmowy dołączył Syriusz, wyglądający na bardzo zmęczonego człowieka – sprawy omawiane w mniejszym gronie mają, jak by to powiedzieć, wyższy status. Są istotniejsze, bo wtajemniczają tylko niewielką liczbę osób, zmniejsza się wtedy ryzyko wycieku informacji...

- Nie musisz mi niczego tłumaczyć – przerwał mu w pół zdania Harry – zresztą nie chcę.

- Posłuchaj mnie.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – Harry już wstał z krzesła.

- Jest – Syriusz wepchnął go na siłę z powrotem na miejsce - Słuchaj, co ja twoim zdaniem mogę teraz zrobić? Uważasz, że w życiu wszystko jest takie łatwe, że...

- Czy ja mówiłem, że coś jest łatwe? Nic nie jest! Miałeś w miarę normalne życie, żyłeś jak ci się podobało. To mnie, jeszcze zanim się narodziłem próbowali zamordować i próbują nadal i myślisz, że dla mnie wszystko jest łatwe?

- Wybacz, nie wiedziałem, że to tak może zabrzmieć.

- Czyżby? Zresztą, nie musisz mnie za nic przepraszać – odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę, żeby nie patrzeć na Syriusza. Próbując zainteresować się fragmentem tapety i niczego więcej nie słyszeć.

- Chyba jednak muszę, skoro ignorujesz mnie kiedy się do ciebie odzywam, wychodzisz lub udajesz, że mnie tu nie ma. Ale jestem tu, Harry, nadal żyję. I z każdym dniem zastanawiam się czy nie wolałbyś żeby było inaczej.

- Ja wcale tak nie myślę – odpowiedział nie odwracając się w jego stronę.

- Ale tak to wygląda.

- Syriuszu, przestań już – odezwał się Moddy bujający się na krześle i popijający z kielicha.

- Nie, niech posłucha.

- Nie – przerwała Harry – Ty wysłuchaj, bo ja wcale nie chcę...

- Czy do końca mojego marnego życia, będziesz mi wypominał to wszystko, za co teraz pokutuję i co będzie nade mną już wiecznie ciążyć? Myślisz, że moje życie było łatwe? Rodzina która mnie nie nienawidziła, przyjaciele którzy zginęli w wyniku mojej własnej głupoty, „rodzina", którą porzuciłem na własne życzenie, pół życia w Azkabanie? Myślisz, że to było, że to jest łatwe ?

- Idę stąd.

- Siadaj – Syriusz znów posadził go siłą na miejscu i trzymał już za ramiona - Nie mam zamiaru licytować się kto miał gorzej, bo tego nie da się porównać żadna miarą. Ale moje życie, jest teraz niczym w porównaniu z twoim , które musimy chronić za wszelką cenę. Ty masz wszytko przed sobą, masz na sobie olbrzymi ciężar, który musisz udźwignąć, możesz zmienić wiele, nie powtarzając żadnego mojego błędu. Ja już przegrałem, straciłem wszystko i to jest tylko moja wina. Życie jest ciężkie, niesprawiedliwe, niedoskonałe, brutalne, okrutne, rozczarowujące i nie do zniesienia.

- I nie do zniesienia.

- I nigdy nie będzie. Mam tam wrócić Harry?

- Co? - po raz pierwszy odkąd się spotkali w wakacje, Harry spojrzał swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu w oczy.

- Mam z powrotem wejść za tą przeklętą kurtynę?

- Nie – zaprzeczył.

- Mam z powrotem wejść za tą przeklętą kurtynę, żebyś wygarnął mi wszystko co o mnie myślisz, czy zrobisz to teraz? Poczujesz się wtedy lepiej, nieprawdaż? Myślisz, że ja niczego nie czuję, że pobyt w więzieniu znieczulił mnie na wszystko, myślisz, że jest mi łatwo teraz żyć? A ty zrzucasz to na mnie z jeszcze większą siłą, wy wszyscy. Czujesz się wtedy lepiej Odpowiedz!

- Zamknij się!

- Co tu się dzieje? - pani Weasley słysząc podniesione głosy, odłożyła na bok jakieś zwoje pergaminu i podeszła do nich ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami.

- Nic Molly – odpowiedział spokojnie Syriusz - ucinamy sobie pogawędkę.

- Więc już ją skończyliście.

- Jeszcze nie.

- A ja mówię, że...

- Niech się pani nie wtrąca! - wyrzucił z siebie Harry. Pani Weasley była tak samo zaskoczona jego reakcją jak on sam. Ale już bez słowa odeszła zająć się swoją poprzednią pracą. Harry i Syriusz milczeli jeszcze przez chwilę.

- Przepraszam – wydukał pierwszy Syriusz - to wszystko co mogę powiedzieć. Być może to niczego nie naprawi, ale jeśli mnie nienawidzisz za to co kiedyś robiłem, to powiedz mi to prosto w twarz, wszystko zrozumiem. Dziś, jutro, kiedyś, być może nie zrobisz tego nigdy. Chciałem tylko spróbować, abyś choć ty jeden mi przebaczył, bo moje decyzje, często okrutne jak teraz na to patrzę, kończyły się katastrofą. Może Molly ma rację? - spojrzał na panią Weasley, która zerkała na nich z ukosa - że niszczę wszystko czego się dotknę?

- Ja... - Harry zaczął tłumaczyć się Harry – Ja byłem zły, rozczarowany. Ale wybaczyłem ci że nie rozumiałeś – Syriusz spojrzał na niego pytająco - Właściwie to dopiero teraz to zrozumiałem: byłem smutny. Bardzo. Ja swoich rodziców nigdy nie poznałem, widzę ich tylko na starych fotografiach, które posiadam tak właściwie od niedawna. Było mi strasznie źle, kiedy nie miałem nikogo na tym świecie, dopiero od kiedy znalazłem się w Hogwarcie dowiedziałam się, co to może być dom, jak to jest gdy ma się kogoś ważnego. Haha, a nie tylko kogoś, kto zamyka cię w komórce pod schodami – Odruchowo też spojrzał na Państwa Weasley, Billa i Fleur, którzy krzątali się razem po drugiej stronie pokoju - Byłem zły, bo ja już byłem sam, a ty żyłeś tu, ale na własne życzenie porzuciłeś to, o czy ja zawsze marzyłem. Chciałem mieć swoją rodzinę, nawet jeśli okazałaby się daleka, ale dla których nie byłbym tylko kłodą pod nogami. Ale ty, jako najlepszy przyjaciel moich rodziców, postąpiłeś tak samo jak oni, zniknąłeś – zerknął na Syriusza, który przetarł sobie czerwone oczy skrajem szaty - Bycie samym, niechcianym jest straszne. Ale wybaczam ci, że tego nie rozumiałeś.  
I ja... ja też przepraszam. Cieszę się, że wróciłeś, naprawdę – zawiesił mu się na szyję.

- Ja też przepraszam – ojciec chrzestny poklepał go po plecach - i dziękuję.

- Okej chłopcy, starczy tego dobrego – wkrótce podeszła do nich Tonks i rozsiadła się obok Moodyego.

- Tonks? - zapytał Syriusz, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli zajmować już swoje miejsca – Ty też jesteś na mnie zła, o to wszystko?

- Uważam, że to mnie powinieneś o to pytać – uśmiechnęła się lekko – chyba wkrótce będziesz miał okazję.


	25. Rozdział 23: Ucieczka

Aby rozpocząć spotkanie czekali na Dumbledore'a jeszcze z dobrych 20 minut, aż Harry zwątpił czy ten w ogóle się pojawi. Nie wszyscy jednak narzekali z powodu opóźnień: w tym czasie bowiem Syriusz przeszedł prawdziwą przemianę - przestał być markotnym, przygnębionym gospodarzem jakim był jeszcze dziś rano. Rozpierała go energia, odzywał się chętnie do każdego, zagadując i żartując, nie reagował nawet jak zwykle złośliwie, na uwagi pani Weasley, kiedy prosiła go o zachowanie większej powagi. Śmiejąc się donośnie, opowiadał bowiem historię o ostatnich kłopotach, w jakie wpadł Mundungus Fletcher na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, kiedy okazało się, że próbował zhandlować jakieś ingrediencje wiedźmie, którą jak się okazało, wcześniej okradł, o czym nie pamiętał.

- Ledwo żywy się stamtąd wydostał. To był numer. Zaczęła go ścigać razem z towarzyszami po całej okolicy. Jak mi to opowiadał cały się trząsł i bez przerwy wyglądał za okno, żeby sprawdzić czy się tu za nim nie dostali.

- No cóż – skwitowała pani Weasley, nie chcąc słyszeć więcej o Fletcherze i jego przekrętach - Oszust powinien mieć dobrą pamięć. Ale nie uważam żeby to był dobry temat do żartów Syriuszu, to była przykra sytuacja. Jakikolwiek by on nie był, jest w Zakonie, a teraz straciliśmy go co najmniej na kilka tygodni, bo tyle czasu ma spędzić w szpitalu, aż nie ściągną z niego tej klątwy. Dobrze chociaż, że w porę zauważyłeś że rzucili na niego urok, bo kto wie co mogłoby się z nim stać.

- Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że go żałujesz – powiedział Syriusz pociągając kolejny łyk wina - Jak dla mnie, to on mógłby już tam zostać na stałe i tak do niczego się nie nadawał.

- Czasem był użyteczny.

- Tak samo jak wtedy, gdy zostawił w zeszłym roku Harryego na pastwę dementorów? - wyrzucił jakby od niechcenia z siebie. Syriusz miał tendencję nawet do prowokowania kłótni, byleby tylko udowodnić swoją rację. Teraz gdy był w lepszym niż zwykle humorze, wręcz nie mógł się doczekać, aby udowodnić, że to on ma słuszność. Nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję Molly.

- Nie o to mi chodziło. Nawet jeżeli raz zawiódł, to przynajmniej coś działał, nawiązywał kontakty, ryzykował, a nie ukrywał się przed wszystkimi.

- Do mnie pijesz? - Syriusz już podniósł się z krzesła, jednak Lupin zaczął reagować.

- Przestańcie, spokój – wszedł im w słowo, wyczuwając nadciągającą burzę - Syriuszu, to nie jest pora, zresztą...

- Jak tak bardzo tego chcesz...– zwracał się do pani Weasley, nie zwracając uwagi na Remusa - to zaraz wyjdę, poczekam tylko na Dumbledore'a, aż przydzieli mi jakieś zadanie, albo zresztą nie muszę na to czekać. Sam zdziałałbym więcej w terenie, niż wy tutaj przez cały rok. Myślisz, że lubię tu siedzieć bezczynnie na tyłku, słuchając tylko waszych sprawozdań? Może o to ci chodzi, żeby próbować mi wmówić, że jestem do niczego, żebyś mogła sobie poprawić humor, bo chociaż możesz sobie swobodnie stąd wychodzić, to nic przez ten czas nie zrobiłaś?

- Spokój Syriuszu! – przerwał mu Artur – Nie zaczynaj znów tego samego. Wiesz, że nie możesz wyjść, przynajmniej nie teraz. Jeszcze nie złapali Glizdogona, zresztą wzbudzałbyś tylko sensację i nic byś nie wskórał – dla spokoju Syriusz pociągnął kilka łyków z pucharu z winem. Harry doskonale wiedział jak mógł się teraz czuć jego ojciec chrzestny, nie mogący nic zadziałać kiedy wokół tyle się dzieje, i gdy tak bardzo potrzebne są ręce do pomocy. Harry też chciałby móc się stąd wyrwać, może nawet opuścić szkołę i samemu móc szukać tych horkruksów. Na razie może tylko przemieszczać się z zamku do Grimmauld Place, ale zdecydowanie częściej pomiędzy kolejnymi salami lekcyjnymi. Bezczynność była uciążliwa i poniekąd upokarzająca dla niego, bo przecież według przepowiedni, to w końcu on sam ma zmierzyć się z Voldemortem. Gdzieś na korytarzu rozległy się kroki, by po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się profesor Dumbledore. Jego długa, granatowa szata podróżna zostawiała za sobą na dywanie mokre smugi od deszczu i śniegu, którym była cała przesiąknięta.

- Ach tak, przepraszam za to – skinieniem różdżki wysuszył podłogę i swoją pelerynę – Straszna pogoda, zamiast śniegu będziemy mieć na resztę świąt za oknem błoto, ale trzeba się przyzwyczajać do nowych realiów – faktycznie, za oknem niebo oświetlały pioruny, a drzewa łamały się pod naporem wiatru i potwornej ulewy. Dumbledore rozejrzał się z uśmiechem po wszystkich – Mam nadzieję, że bardzo się nie niecierpliwiliście czekając na mnie, ale widzę że nie tylko ja się spóźniłem, najwyżej nie będziemy już dłużnej czekać. Cudownie widzieć pannę ponownie, panno Delacour. Mam nadzieję, że święta mijają wam wszystkim spokojnie, bez żadnych problemów i rewelacji.

- Dumbledore, chyba nie wpadłeś tylko po to, żeby wypytywać nas o samopoczucie? – powiedział szorstko Moody – jakie są wieści?

- Dobre samopoczucie to często klucz do sukcesu. Jesteś jak zawsze niecierpliwy Alastorze.

- Od kilku dni nie wychodzimy za zewnątrz. Żadnych wieści od kogokolwiek, nie wiemy nawet co się teraz dzieje, więc jak mogę się nie niecierpliwić? - magiczne oko Moody'ego skierowało się gdzieś na tył głowy.

- Harry - Dumbledore odchrząknął - czy odkąd tu jesteś działo się coś dziwnego? Miałeś może jakieś wizje, dziwne sny czy problemy z blizną?

- Nie, żadnych – odpowiedział szczerze.

- Dobrze, czyli ochrona działa bez zarzutów, poczta też nie dochodzi – powiedział to raczej do siebie - Tak, tak wyśmienicie. Jak widzicie, obszar ochrony został rozciągnięty nawet na najbliższą okolicę, więc dopóki nie wyjdziecie poza kilka najbliższych przecznic jesteście bezpieczni, oczywiście dopóki przeciwnik nie wie gdzie Zakon Feniksa ma swoją siedzibę.

- Wybacz Albusie, ale możesz nam powiedzieć po co to wszystko? - zapytał Artur.

- Chciałem wam powiedzieć, że niestety mimo naszych wysiłków, Ministerstwo zostało już zinfiltrowane. W tej sytuacji nie mogę dłużej spełniać wszystkich obowiązków dyrektora Hogwartu, bo wkrótce przejmą cały rząd.

- Jak to? – przez krótką chwilę zapanowała nerwowa cisza.

- To my tu mamy sobie spokojnie siedzieć, kiedy sytuacja jest tak poważna? Trzeba działać póki jeszcze możemy! Straciliśmy wystarczająco dużo czasu – Syriusz rozejrzał się po wszystkich szukając poparcia. Wyraz twarzy wszystkich wyrażał coś pomiędzy strachem a złością – Jaki jest plan? Trzeba szybko uderzyć na gmach, przecież zdobędą wszystkie akta!

- To by się na nic nie zdało – Dumbledore unikał patrzenia im w oczy - Z przykrością jest mi to mówić, ale na jakiś czas musimy ograniczyć działania Zakonu Feniksa. Wiedziałem o tym, że zbliżał się naprawdę gorący okres, chciałem wam wszystkim zapewnić bezpieczeństwo na ten czas. Dlatego powiedziałem, żebyście się stąd nie ruszali. Zakon Feniksa nie może działać już tak otwarcie, ale oczywiście wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, że są ci, którzy sprzeciwiają się Voldemortowi.

- Jak to nie możemy działać? - spytała Tonks - To nasz obowiązek! Obowiązek Zakonu! Jak inaczej możemy pokazać, że jesteśmy w opozycji? Nie robiąc nic, skazujemy wszystko co osiągnęliśmy do tej pory na porażkę, nie możemy tak tego zostawić po prostu się godząc na to wszystko. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli o tym wcześniej, to może nie doszłoby do tego, przeszkodzilibyśmy im!

- Dokładnie – przytaknął jej Syriusz – Mamy siedzieć z założonymi rękami? Przecież godziliśmy się na wszelkie ryzyko. Pozwól mi się w końcu stąd ruszyć, teraz dopiero nie będę mógł usiedzieć spokojnie.

- Nie – odmówił Dumbledore - to będzie już moja rola. Postanowiłem przekazać Minerwie realne obowiązki dyrektora, podczas gdy ja będę przebywać poza Hogwartem. Oczywiście, nie podam do publicznej informacji, że rezygnuję. Muszę się bardziej we wszystko sam zaangażować, nasze działania są niewystarczające. Rufus Scrimgeour wie o tym, że Voldemort wrócił, oficjalnie podjęto z nim walkę, ale krąg się zacieśnia. On nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak daleko wszystko już zaszło, nie wie jak temu przeszkodzić. Muszę o to zadbać.

- Więc dlaczego nam na to nie pozwalałeś? - spytał cierpliwie Bill - Ryzyko zawsze istnieje, ale robimy to dla dobra wszystkich, sami się na to godziliśmy. Odsuwając nas na bok, nie poprawi się sytuacji.

- Róbcie swoje nadal, będę wam wysyłał instrukcję czego od was oczekuję. Ale póki nie jest za późno muszę przejąć na siebie większy ciężar. Tylko bardziej precyzyjne działania mogą tu coś zdziałać. Rzucanie się z krzykiem i próba odbicia Ministerstwa przyniesie odwrotny skutek. Jeżeli domyślą się gdzie działamy, od razu zechcą nam przeszkodzić – Dumbledore westchnął - zresztą robią to ciągle. Potrzebujemy działać precyzyjnie, wiedzieć gdzie uderzyć w odpowiedniej chwili.

- Ale jaki to ma sens, jeżeli nie będziemy zwracać na siebie uwagi? - odezwał się Lupin - Chyba o to chodzi, żeby pokazywać nasz opór. Jeżeli go nie odczują, to wtedy zaczną uważać, że już nic, ani nikt nie stoi im na przeszkodzie.

- Dbanie o ideały zawsze jest ważne – zaczął Dumbledore - ale już o tym mówiłem: aby osiągnąć nasz cel potrzebuję naprawdę precyzyjnego działania. Jestem coraz bliżej tego, aby znaleźć ich słaby punkt, coś co uderzy w Voldemorta, do tego potrzebuję czasu i pełnej tajemnicy. Tym się będę zajmować sam. Was proszę o dalsze wypełnianie moich poleceń, ale nie o wychylanie się. Róbcie oficjalnie też to, czego oczekiwałoby od was Ministerstwo, nie możecie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń, w przeciwnym razie to do niczego nie doprowadzi, chyba że do porażki.

- Albusie, czy ty mówisz poważnie? – spytała zaskoczona pani Weasley - Mamy prowadzić tylko jakąś dywersję? - Dumbledore zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. Jego długa, srebrzysta broda i włosy lśniły w świetle padającym z rozpalonego kominka. Spojrzał na nich z powagą znad swoich okularów połówek.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt nie żyje – powiedział bezbarwnie. Rozległ się głośny brzdęk, kiedy Tonks upuściła swój puchar na ziemię.

- Jak to? Kiedy, jak? - Molly Weasley zakryła sobie usta dłonią. Wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci tą wiadomością, ale nie ruszyli się z miejsca.

- Jeszcze nie napisali o tym w Proroku i raczej szybko tego nie zrobią – kontynuował Dumbledore - Zaatakowali go, kiedy departament wysłał go na interwencję. Dzień wcześniej publicznie opowiedział się przeciwko obecnym działaniom Ministerstwa, przyznał się, że należał do Zakonu Feniksa i oskarżył kilka osób, które podejrzewaliśmy, że są śmierciożercami lub też z nimi współpracują. Upozorowali czystkę: śmierciożery zaatakowali grupę mugoli, niedaleko miejsca gdzie przebywał wtedy Kingsley. Odwrócili skutecznie uwagę, kiedy nim musiał się pewnie zająć sam Voldemort – przerwał na chwilę - Nie jest możliwe żebyście tak samo jawnie występowali przeciwko niemu. Nie stać nas na to, inaczej pozbędą się nas wszystkich po kolei. Trzeba działać dyskretnie, mając obrany dokładny cel, to jest jedyna szansa.

- Jak zareagował Scrimgeour? - spytał po dłuższej chwili Lupin.

- Boi się. Nie chciał podać do publicznej wiadomości co się stało, żeby nie wzbudzać paniki. Zmusił do tego również wszystkich wyższych urzędników i dziennikarzy, bo znowu, a przynajmniej czasowo, odzyskał wpływy w redakcji Proroka. Poprzedni naczelny ułatwiał nam trochę zadanie, bo publikował takie informacje, które mogły odciągnąć uwagę śmierciozerców od naszych działań, ale teraz musimy być ostrożni

- Chciałbym stąd wyjść – odezwał się chłodnym tonem głosu Syriusz, ze wzrokiem wbitym w blat stołu – możesz mnie wysłać na drugi koniec świata, ale bylebym tylko mógł coś rzeczywiście zrobić dla Zakonu.

- Na to jest jeszcze za wcześnie, najpierw trzeba przekonać opinię publiczną, że to Pettigrew jest odpowiedzialny za zbrodnie, które przypisują tobie. Oczyszczenie z zarzutów nie wystarcza, musimy przedstawić prawdziwego sprawcę. Teraz musisz siedzieć tutaj, nawet będąc na miejscu możesz wykonywać ważne prace.

- Mam tego dosyć! Myślisz, że ile mogę tu tkwić? Może całe lata? Podczas gdy Zakon topnieje...!

- Jeszcze się zdołasz wykazać. A pozostałych poinformuję o mojej decyzji w swoim czasie. Harry, – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Pottera - stwierdziłem, że lepiej byłoby żebyś tak samo pozostał na zamku. Zaraz po Nowym Roku osobiście cię tam zabiorę, nie chciałbym żebyś się w to bardziej angażował, a tym bardziej prowadził działania na własną rękę. Kiedy byłeś młodszy pozwalałem ci na to, teraz byłoby to nierozważne. Chciałbym też, abyś zostawił u profesor McGonagall mapę huncwotów, żeby cię przypadkiem nie kusiło kogoś śledzić lub wychodzić z zamku, choćby na błonia bez odpowiedniej opieki.

- Nie, nie zgadzam się – zaprotestował - ja też chcę coś robić. To przecież wszystko dotyczy mnie, nieprawdaż? Mam siedzieć w ukryciu, żeby wszyscy pomyśleli, że jestem tchórzem? Nie, ja się na to nie zgadzam. Mapa jest mi potrzebna, muszę obserwować ślizgonów, Snape'a...

- Profesora Snapea, Harry. I nie, niczego nie musisz.

- Ale chcę i właśnie, że muszę! Przepowiednia dotyczy mnie, tylko i wyłącznie. Sam zrobię to, co powinienem. Zrezygnuję choćby ze szkoły, jeśli dzięki temu mógłbym zrobić cokolwiek.

- Harry nie. Jesteś zdolnym czarodziejem ale nadal musisz się jeszcze wiele uczyć. Zostaw to wszystko dorosłym.

- Ale tu nie chodzi o wykazanie się! Tu chodzi o mnie, o wszystkich. Voldemort chce zabić mnie i przejąć ostatecznie władzę, ja muszę go powstrzymać. Tylko ja mogę to zrobić. Nie pan, nie pani, nie Syriusz, nie Hagrid. Do niczego to dalej nie zaprowadzi, jeżeli będziecie mnie tylko izolować w czasie gdy oni będą rośli w siłę.

- Harry na to jest za wcześnie, nie mamy żadnych podstaw...

- Ciągle tylko Harry nie, nie i nie. To za wcześnie, a tam już za późno. Więc proszę zabrać mnie ze sobą, tam gdzie chce pan się udać. Mam już dość tej bezczynności!

- Nie możemy dopuścić do sytuacji jak w ostatniej interwencji w Ministerstwie – wtrącił Lupin - Moim zdaniem powinniśmy wysłuchać Albusa. Możemy się teraz z tym nie zgadzać, ale on wie co mówi. Miejcie też w pamięci Kingsleya, jego ofiara nie może pójść na marne.

- Pójdzie na marne jak tylko podkulimy ogony i będziemy siedzieć w kącie w strachu, myśląc że śmierciożercy mogliby nas kiedyś zaatakować.

- Popisywanie się odwagą niczego tu nie wniesie Syriuszu – kontynuował Remus - powinniśmy podejść do tego racjonalnie i zastanowić się co jeszcze możemy zrobić.

- Jeszcze? Chyba _cokolwiek_, bo do tej pory niczym się poza uciekaniem nie odznaczyliśmy.

- Nie kpij sobie – powiedział zirytowany Moody - W tej rodzinie lekceważenie wszystkiego zawsze było na porządku dziennym.

- Jestem jak najbardziej poważny.

- Spokój – pan Weasley wtrącił się do dyskusji - Po co nam dodatkowe kłótnie? Niechętnie, ale musimy być konsekwentni. Nie po to reaktywowaliśmy Zakon, aby przestał istnieć w tak krótkim czasie. Trzeba mierzyć siły na zamiary. Jestem tego samego zdania co Dumbledore.

- Ja nie, nie chcę uchodzić za tchórza.

- Jesteś nam potrzebny żywy Harry – kontynuował Artur - musimy czekać na odpowiedni czas. Nikt tu nie jest tchórzem, nie poddaliśmy się jeszcze.

- Nie będę czekać w nieskończoność. Czy to już wszystko co mieliście mi powiedzieć? Muszę iść do mojego pokoju – Harry zerwał się i skierował w stronę drzwi.

- Harry, stój – Dumbledore chwycił go za ramię - Chodzi nam tylko o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Po co masz się niepotrzebnie narażać, skoro nie mamy teraz żadnych podstaw myśleć, że wszystko się nam uda? Musisz zawierzyć naszemu doświadczeniu. Doskonale wiem co robię - Harry nie chciał się z tym pogodzić. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że Dumbledore mógłby mieć rację. To nie był ten sam człowiek którego znał do tej pory. Prawdziwy Dumbledore nie poddawałby się tak łatwo.

- A moim zdaniem, ze względu na pamięć po Kingsley'u powinniśmy rozszerzyć jeszcze bardziej naszą działalność. Jego śmierć nie może pójść na marne, nie możemy tak po prostu sobie odpuścić.

- Syriuszu nie podpuszczaj go – pani Weasley miała już dość tej rozmowy - zawsze byłeś narwany, jak możesz tak świadomie go narażać?

- Myślę, że nie ma sensu dłużej już dyskutować – Dumbledore zaprowadził Harryego z powrotem na jego miejsce - Przekazałem wam moją wolę i chciałbym żebyście się do niej ustosunkowali. Wiem doskonale co robię, nie zmienimy formy działalności ani jej nie zawieszamy, podjęliśmy tylko inna strategię, musimy się dostosować do zmieniających się realiów.

- Nie wierzę – wycedził Moody, ale jego uwaga skierowana była do czegoś innego. Jego magiczne oko skierowało się w stronę tych samych drzwi, przez które wszedł wcześniej Dumbledore. Ku zaskoczeniu chyba wszystkich, do środka po sekundzie wpadł Arret. Przemoczony do suchej nitki, w skórzanej kurtce nie pasującej do tej pory roku, z potarganymi włosami i założonymi na głowę również kontrastującymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi, rzucił na stół poszarpany i zjedzony przez mole plecak w tej samej chwili, kiedy Moody znów zaczął narzekać - Znowu się spóźniłeś – powiedział zdegustowany.

- Nie za dużo was? - odpowiedział mu takim samym tonem głosu, jednak dalej zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na Szalonookiego, który zaczął opowiadać coś o nieodpowiedzialności i zepsuciu. Rozległo się szuranie krzesłami. Fleur zeszła z kolan Billa na których wcześniej siedziała i zajęła osobne miejsce. Odruchowo kilka razy przeczesała swoje długie blond włosy palcami. Znowu zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Harry nie wiedział jak zareagować, czy była to spodziewana wizyta, czy kolejna, niespodziewana część planu Dumbledore'a? Sądząc jednak po reakcji Moodyego, spodziewali się go i to nie pierwszy raz. Dumbledore osuszył tym samym co wcześniej zaklęciem pergaminy, które wyciągnął z rzuconego przed siebie plecaka. Harry zauważył, że nie próbował zrobić tego samego z mokrą podłogą ani z ubraniem „gościa". Prawdopodobnie wiedział, czym taka próba mogłaby się skończyć i się nie mylił.

- Młodzieńcze – zaczęła nieśmiało Molly - ściągnij to, przecież się przeziębisz – mimo całej niechęci, którą pani Weasley jak się zdawało do niego żywiła, była teraz szczerze przejęta. Nawet Harry dostał ciarek jak zobaczył, w jaki sposób można się wybrać ubranym na zewnątrz w taką pogodę. Nie wytrzymałby chyba nawet pięciu minut bez dostania zapalenia płuc.

- Nie kieruj tego na mnie kobieto – ostrzegł krótko panią Weasley, która schowała różdżkę do kieszeni, jeszcze szybciej niż ją stamtąd wyciągnęła.

- Ale, na brodę Merlina, jesteś cały przemoczony – kontynuowała przejęta – w taką pogodę... - Arret machnął tylko na to ręką i bez słowa usiadł na wolnym miejscu obok Tonks, opierając głowę na ręce i patrząc niecierpliwie w sufit. Czy doszło nawet do tego. Że tylko Harry nie był dopuszczany do spotkań Zakonu Feniksa?

- W ten sposób wzbudzasz chyba sensację – zażartowała Tonks ciągnąc za kołnierz w jego kurtce – o rękawiczkach to nie zapominasz. Załóż lepiej coś bardziej pasującego na tę porę roku – ale dalej przerwał jej przesłodzony głos z przeciwnej strony stołu.

- My się chyba ni znamy – Fleur wyprostowała się na krześle – Fleur – przedstawiła się zarzucając swoimi długimi włosami – a to jest Bill. Ni wiedzialam, że w Zakonie jest ktoś nowi – Arret dopiero teraz, jakby od niechcenia na nich spojrzał. Nic nie odpowiadając zakasłał krótko i z powrotem odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się w to samo co wcześniej miejsce na suficie.

- My się znamy, prawda Yu? - zagadał dziwnym tonem Bill, zerkając jednak z ukosa na swoją narzeczoną.

- Dobrze, streszczajmy się. Dziękuję za te dane – powiedział Dumbledore, chowając za pazuchą kilka zwojów pergaminu, których nawet nie rozwinął - Już opowiedziałem reszcie o moich planach jakie żywię teraz wobec Zakonu. Niechętnie, ale na to przystali.

- Ale ja na nic się nie godziłem.

- Harry. To jest moje polecenie: zostaniesz w Hogwarcie. Postanowiłem też, że pod moją nieobecność, to Arret będzie za ciebie odpowiedzialny.

- Co?! - zapytali obaj chórem, patrząc na siebie wyraźnie zaskoczeni.

- Dumbledore – Moody nie dowierzał własnym uszom, podobnie jak pozostała większość – ty chyba oszalałeś.

- Jestem jak najbardziej poważny – odpowiedział.

- Jak on może być odpowiedzialny za Harryego, skoro lekceważy niemal wszystko co do niego mówisz? – zaprotestował Moody, wskazując palcem na Yu – To nie jest ani rozsądne, ani bezpieczne. Obłęd.

- Alastorze, nie zaczynaj znowu. To jest moja ostateczna decyzja. Arret – zwrócił się do nowego przybysza - masz moje pełne zaufanie – Harry nie wiedział kto był bardziej zaskoczony tymi słowami, spoglądał na pozostałych, którzy również nie wiedzieli co się teraz wokół nich dzieje. Ale był przekonany, że Dumbledore naprawdę oszalał: opuszczał Hogwart, chciał aby Zakon Feniksa przestał działać tak jawnie jak dotychczas, a teraz powierzał opiekę nad nim, komuś tak... opornemu?

- To jest niemożliwe – odpowiedział sam zainteresowany – odmawiam.

- A nie mówiłem Dumbledore? – wtrącił Moody - Wszystko neguje, za każdym razem.

- Odmawiasz? - zaciekawił się Dumbledore - Sam się na to godziłeś pół roku temu.

- Dokładnie. Nie będę siedział w tym zamku i pilnował czy dzieciak z niego nie wychodzi.

- Nie o tym mówię. Rób dalej to, o co cię prosiłem. Chciałbym, abyś za niego odpowiadał w razie, gdyby mnie tu nie było – Harry nie wiedział już co powiedzieć.

- On chyba ma już opiekuna, prawda?

- Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi Arret. Zgodziłeś się na to poniekąd na początku naszej współpracy. Chcę, żebyś został teraz w pełni odpowiedzialny za Harryego, nie dopuścił aby stało mu się coś złego, chronił przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ja już jestem za stary aby podołać wszystkiemu co sobie kiedyś zamierzyłem. Bezpieczeństwo Harryego będzie w twoich rękach.

- Dumbledore – warknął Moody – ty chyba zupełnie oszalałeś! Zdajesz sobie sprawę co robisz?! To jest przecież nieodpowiedzialny, nieposłuszny, arogancki, wulgarny, impulsywny i niegodzien krzty zaufania łajdak – być może dłużej trwałaby ta wymiana epitetów, których Szalonooki dalej wcale nie szczędził, dopóki nie przerwał ich na odgłos odsuwanego krzesła. Arret wstał z miejsca i rozwichrzył swoje włosy, z których nadal obficie kapała woda. Moody drgnął kiedy tamten wyciągnął rękę, ale sięgnął tylko po stary plecak, który przerzucił sobie przez ramię.

- Wy starcy, zawsze macie takie durne pomysły, które mogą pociągnąć w dół nie tylko was, ale i innych – spojrzał przez sekundę na Harryego swoimi złocistymi oczami, które jakby przeszywały na wylot – To jest i śmieszne i żałosne. Nie mam teraz na to czasu ani ochoty.

- Tak? Więc podziel się z nami co takiego ważnego zrobiłeś, że jesteś tak zapracowany? – znowu zaczepił go Moody.

- Znalazłem Pettigrew – odpowiedział mu spokojny, jakby zmęczony głos.

Po dość późnej kolacji, którą wszyscy zjedli, gdy tylko skończyło się już główne zebranie na którym Dumbledore był obecny tylko przez krótką chwilę, Harry nie mógł z nerwów przestać myśleć o wszystkim co dziś usłyszał. W podobnym jak on stanie był tylko Syriusz, który milczał przez resztę wieczoru. Z jego twarzy można było odczytać naprzemiennie raz radość, raz gniew. Przypominał sobie bowiem najpierw swój pobyt w Azkabanie, a później wyobrażał sobie złapanie Glizdogona, a później jakich zaklęć i uroków mógłby na nim użyć, żeby dać upust swojej złości.

- Co się stało Syriuszowi? - spytał Ron, kiedy tylko wrócili do swojego pokoju.

- Przyszły informacje, gdzie może znajdować się teraz Glizdogon.

- Co, serio? I co dalej? - Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, chociaż pamiętał jeszcze dokładnie rozmowę sprzed kilku godzin.

- _I co mam z nim zrobić? – brzmiał w jego myślach spokojny, niby obojętny głos Yu, zbierającego się do wyjścia – Całego, czy głowę? - zapytał jakby to było dla niego coś naturalnego._

_- Skąd masz pewność? - drążył Dumbledore._

_- Mam swoje sposoby – odpowiedział zdawkowo znowu kaszląc – Co byś wolał, Black? - zapytał Syriusza nawet na niego nie patrząc. Ten był jednak tak roztrzęsiony, że nie mógł wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa. Znane było miejsce pobytu jego przepustki do wolności, normalnego życia, być może szybkiego wyjścia z tego londyńskiego domu, które stało się bardziej nowym więzieniem niż azylem._

_- Spróbuję pomówić najpierw z Scrimgourem – wtrącił Dumbledore - Złapanie poszukiwanego śmierciożercy być może wykorzystałby do swojej promocji, wówczas możliwe, że wyjątkowo nagłośniłby całą sprawę._

_- Więc, będziemy w kontakcie._

_- Tak, i bądź tu jutro z samego rana. Wolałbym żebyś spędził tu kilka dni będąc na miejscu._

_- Hmm... - nie wiadomo było jednak, czy było to przytaknięcie czy też nie - Nie wychodźcie stąd dopóki nie wrócę – Harry nawet nie zauważył jak tamten zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając jednak za sobą jeszcze więcej zagadek, niż wtedy, gdy pojawił się tu po raz pierwszy minionego lata._

Nerwy Harryego wynikały jednak z czegoś zupełnie innego niż wiadomość o tym, że człowiek który wydał jego rodziców Voldemortowi wkrótce zostanie ujęty. Postanowił bowiem, że tej nocy wymknie się z tego domu i zacznie na własną rękę szukać horkruksów, lub próbując przeszkodzić planom Czarnego Pana w inny sposób. Planował to już w chwili, gdy dowiedział się od Dumbledorea, że ten chciał go trzymać w Hogwarcie jak w zamknięciu, a nawet jeszcze wcześniej, gdy nie pozwalano mu się wtrącać w sprawy Zakonu Feniksa. Czuł, że musi wziąć sprawy we własne ręce, zacząć działać, a nie siedzieć bezczynnie w czasie, gdy Voldemort zdobywa jeszcze więcej zwolenników. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby znów ktoś przez niego zginął. Zastanawiał się teraz wyłącznie jak to zrobić. Jak się wymknąć, żeby szybko nie zauważono jego zniknięcia, i co zrobiłby wtedy dalej? Do swojej torby spakował pelerynę niewidkę, którą nosił teraz zawsze przy sobie, książkę o zaklęciach chroniących przed czarną magią, kilka kanapek i parę drobnych magicznych przedmiotów, które uznał za użyteczne. Schował wszystko pod łóżkiem nie mogąc się doczekać, aż wszyscy pójdą już spać. Musiał wymknąć się przed świtem, zanim wróciłby Yu, który na pewno by mu przeszkodził, ponieważ nie wyglądał na osobę, którą można by łatwo podejść. Na początek postanowił iść na Pokątną, kupić jeszcze kilka drobiazgów, antidota będą potrzebne, ukryć się gdzieś, a później, zobaczyłoby się co dalej. Być może powinien iść do Doliny Godryka? Voldemort mógł tam ukryć horkruksa. Od dawna chciał też odwiedzić tę okolice, żeby znaleźć grób rodziców i zobaczyć miejsce, w którym kiedyś stał jego rodzinny dom.

- No, ale gdzie jest teraz Glizdogon? - Ron męczył go pytaniami.

- Mówiłem już, że ja nie wiem. Dumbledore powiedział, że najpierw musi sprawdzić co by się z nim stało, gdyby oddali go pod władzę Ministerstwa.

- No, a co by się wtedy mogło stać nie tak?

- Ron czy to nie oczywiste? – Hermiona nie oderwała nawet nosa zza książki nad którą siedziała – jeżeli całe Ministerstwo jest teraz pod władzą Sam Wiesz Kogo, to nie ma sensu, aby się wysilać i próbować zaciągnąć do nich Petera Pettigrew, bo wtedy znów by go gdzieś ukryli i wszystko poszłoby na nic. Jeśli natomiast minister stałby w tej sytuacji po stronie Dumbledorea, to wówczas przeprowadziliby proces. Glizdogona potraktowaliby jako przestępcę, umieścili w Azkabanie i przekazaliby opinii publicznej, że to on jest winien wszystkim zarzucanym mu czynom i wtedy Syriusz byłby naprawdę wolny. Mógłby wyjść z głową podniesioną do góry bez obawy, że ktoś pomyśli, że to morderca.

- A co ty wtedy zrobisz Harry?

- A co niby mógłbym?

- No wiesz – kontynuował Ron - w końcu to, co zrobił...

- Wiem dobrze co zrobił – przerwał mu ostro – Nie musisz mi przypominać.

- No tak ale, jeszcze gdyby nam wtedy nie uciekł, pamiętasz? To teraz wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Nie chciałbyś, no nie wiem, spojrzeć mu w twarz i...

- I co? Pobić czy rzucić klątwę?

- Tak tylko pytam.

- Ron nie męcz go już.

- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru na niego patrzeć. Jeżeli stanie przed sądem i trafi do Azkabanu to znaczy, że dosięgnie go już sprawiedliwość. A ja nie chcę tego oglądać.

- A sam nie chciałbyś się zemścić? No wiesz, a co jeśli stamtąd ucieknie?

- Ron! - Hermiona w końcu oderwała się od książki – Dość! Czy ty siebie w ogóle słyszysz?

- To wtedy złapią go jeszcze raz. Dobranoc – Harry udając obojętność wczołgał się pod kołdrę będąc jeszcze w dziennym ubraniu.

- Dobranoc – odpowiedziała Hermiona i szybko wyszła z ich sypialni.

- Nie przebierasz się? - zapytał Ron, który już siedział w piżamie. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi stwierdził, że Harry już mu nie odpowie, więc zgasił światło i sam też się położył. Harry wiedział, że nie może zasnąć jeśli chciał wymknąć się tej nocy z domu. Ale nawet jeśli bardzo chciał, sen nie przychodził. Bo czy rzeczywiście nie chciałby się osobiście zemścić na Glizdogonie? Przez niego stracił oboje rodziców, stracił wszystko. Być może poczułby się lepiej, gdyby torturował go jakimś zaklęciem? Albo może byłoby lepiej, gdyby Pettigrew zginął podczas próby jego schwytania, wtedy niejako odpowiedziałby za swoje czyny. Gdyby zamknięto by go w Azkabanie, z którego prawdopodobnie by go wydostano, to wówczas Harry by sobie nie darował, że stracił szansę na ukaranie tego śmierciożercy. Ale czy śmierć Glizdogona rzeczywiście przyniosłaby ulgę?

_- Całego, czy głowę? - _usłyszał w swoich myślach słowa, które dziś już padły.

- Przestań Harrym, on się zgrywał – odpowiedział sam sobie – Ale czy na pewno? – podpowiadał sobie. Czy sam nienawidzi Glizdogona na tyle, żeby chciał jego śmierci? Na pewno przyjąłby ją obojętnie gdyby się to już zdarzyło, ale czy mógłby o to poprosić na własne życzenie? - Nie, na pewno nie – bił się z myślami, wiedział tylko, że zdrajca musi ponieść jakąś karę. Albo, może... wymykając się dziś z siedziby Zakonu, sam go odszuka i się zemści? - Przestań w końcu, nawet nie wiesz gdzie on może być – szepnął do siebie. Postanowił, że zobaczy jak się potoczy los. Jednak oczami wyobraźni widział siebie, jako samotnego wędrowca, który wymierza sprawiedliwość. Miałby odszukać i pokonać w pojedynkach śmierciożerców, a na koniec spotkać Voldemorta, mając w torbie wszystkie zniszczone horkruksy, aby mu udowodnić, że poznał jego sekret. Ale co dalej? Widział siebie jak celuje różdżka w jego stronę, ale nie padało z niej żadne zakazane zaklęcie. Czy odważyłby się zabić? Przewrócił się na drugi bok i sięgnął po zegarek. Była dopiero 23.40, ale chrapanie Rona dało mu do zrozumienia, że tamten śpi już głęboko – zaczekam jeszcze z dwie godziny – postanowił. Przez cały ten czas nasłuchiwał najmniejszego ruchu za drzwiami lub innych głosów, żeby wiedzieć czy droga będzie wolna. Wyobrażał też sobie, jak to jest żyć będąc zdanym samemu na siebie, całkowicie wolnym i niezależnym, czy odnalazłby się w świecie, gdzie nie wraca się co wieczór do jakiegoś domu, ale włóczyłby się z miejsca na miejsce? Był ciekawy jak to jest, co na przykład ktoś taki jak Yu może w tej chwili robić – Ale co z Ginny? – znów sam siebie zapytał. Nie chciał się z nią rozstawać na dłużej – Nie, już postanowiłem - powiedział bezdźwięcznie.  
Krótką chwilę przed drugą w nocy, Harry powoli usiadł na łóżku i wygrzebał spod niego swoją torbę. Wyciągnął z niej pelerynę niewidkę, którą na wszelki wypadek postanowił już założyć na plecy, gdyby spotkał jednak kogoś snującego się nocą po domu. Głupio mu było zostawić tak Rona czy Hermionę bez żadnej kartki, ale tak będzie najlepiej, wyśle im wiadomość przez jakąś sowę, żeby go nie szukali. Jakby znaleźli rano jego wiadomość, wtedy od razu zaczęliby go szukać i nie zdążyłby się wtedy wystarczająco oddalić. Zostawiając wszystko w tajemnicy zyskałby trochę przewagi, aby znaleźć odpowiednią kryjówkę.

Założył buty i zaczął się ostrożnie skradać w kierunku wyjścia. Wyglądając na schody nie zauważył żeby gdzieś było zapalone światło, schodził więc wolno po stopniach. Raz mu się wydawało, że usłyszał pociągnięcie za klamkę, ale wytężając wzrok w ciemności niczego nie zauważył. Ominął zniszczoną ścianę, na której wisiały wcześniej skrzacie głowy i ruszył dalej. Przez szparę w otwartych drzwiach zajrzał do salonu. Kominek jeszcze trochę się tlił, ale nikogo w środku nie zauważył.

Będąc już na korytarzu przy stojakach z ubraniami, podłoga lekko zaskrzypiała pod jego stopami. Przeklinając stary parkiet Harry liczył na to, że nikt go nie usłyszał, ale przynajmniej nie mogli go zobaczyć, kiedy miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę. Rozejrzał się w koło będąc przy wieszaku z kurtkami, wyłowił swoją wzrokiem i obejrzał się czy na pewno nikt go nie obserwuje. Ściągnął pelerynę i sięgnął ostrożnie po kurtkę zakładając ją niemal bezszelestnie.

- A ty co wyprawiasz? – Harry niemal podskoczył, serce zaczęło walić mu jak oszalałe. Z ciemności wyłoniła się Hermiona, która utkwiła w nim srogie spojrzenie – Więc? - Stała ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i wpatrywała się w niego mocno rozgniewana.

- Cii – szepnął. A już był tak blisko...

- Mogę wiedzieć, co ty wyrabiasz o tej porze?

- Mógłbym ciebie zapytać o to samo – spojrzał na Hermionę, miała na sobie jeszcze dzienne ubranie. Musiała więc wcześniej coś podejrzewać i się tu czaić.

- Wydawało mi się to trochę podejrzane, że próbowałeś się mnie pozbyć udając, że idziesz już spać, na dodatek nie przebierając się wcześniej w piżamę – mówiła szybko przyciszonym głosem – W dodatku, zauważyłam wcześniej jak przygotowujesz jedzenie, zupełnie jak na drogę, a spod łóżka wystawały twoje buty zimowe. Myślałeś, że się nie zorientuję, że coś kombinujesz? Dla pewności czatowałam tu cały czas, no i miałam rację, że było to potrzebne.

- Ty to masz głowę Hermiono – powiedział wymijająco robiąc mały krok do tyłu. Nie chciał żeby pokrzyżowała mu jego plany, akurat wtedy, gdy był już tak blisko żeby się stąd wymknąć.

- Nie schlebiaj mi, tylko lepiej się wytłumacz – wpatrywała się w niego podejrzliwie - Wiesz doskonale, że nie wolno nam stąd wychodzić, tak powiedział Dumbledore.

- Ty niczego nie rozumiesz.

- Rozumiem bardzo dużo, dlatego trzymam się jego zaleceń. Co ty zamierzałeś zrobić, uciec? Po co?

- Ty niczego nie rozumiesz. Oni chcą mnie trzymać w zamknięciu w Hogwarcie, podczas gdy Voldemort z każdym dniem zyskuje coraz większą władzę w Ministerstwie. Dumbledore się poddał. Wycofuje członków Zakonu z ich zadań, nie ma planu co dalej zrobić. Wystraszył się bo zabili Kingsleya, a przecież to nie może nas powstrzymać. Nie może powstrzymać ani Zakonu Feniksa, ani mnie, tym bardziej mnie. Przez to cały wysiłek pójdzie na marne, mamy pozwolić śmierciożercom na to, żeby rośli w siłę? Trzeba im przeszkodzić, ja muszę im przeszkodzić, to jest mój obowiązek i przeznaczenie. Muszę powstrzymać Voldemorta, a nie chować się przed nim licząc na to, że mnie nie znajdzie.

- A w jaki sposób chcesz tego dokonać? - Hermiona nie dawała za wygraną - Masz jakiś plan?

- Mam.

- Oho, no to słucham.

- Jest niesprecyzowany. Jeszcze coś wymyślę.

- Harry, Dumbledore dobrze wie co robi. Jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie. Co chcesz zyskać wyruszając na wszystkich śmierciożerców samotnie? Nie poradzisz sobie, zabiją cię.

- Zyskam tam znacznie więcej, niż siedząc bezczynnie na zamku czy tutaj.

- Słuchaj, jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Sam jeden będziesz odgrywać bohatera? Jesteś taki cyniczny! Narazisz nie tylko siebie, ale i innych na niebezpieczeństwo. Ten cały wysiłek żeby cię chronić, chcesz to zmarnować? Tak chcesz się wszystkim odpłacić, wystawiając się jako łatwy cel? Nie masz żadnego planu, będziesz sam, nie masz na tyle siły, żeby się wszystkiemu przeciwstawić.

- Uważasz, że sobie nie poradzę?

- Tak. Ja tak twierdzę. A na pewno nie zrobisz tego sam. Harry, na to trzeba się odpowiednio przygotować. Potrzebujesz nas wszystkich.

- Uważam, że jestem wystarczająco przygotowany. Przepowiednia mówi, że tylko ja mogę to zrobić.

- Nie bądź głupi, Harry proszę, nie. Sam dobrze wiesz, że nie mówisz tego wszystkiego poważnie. Myślisz, że pozostałych nie obchodzi co się dzieje na świecie? Że są obojętni na to całe zło, które się dzieje? Oni próbują i chcą coś zrobić, ale nie wiedzą jeszcze jak. Harry, nie można tak po prostu wyjść, wmówić sobie, że się przeszkodzi śmierciożercom, jeśli nie wie się jak. Pogorszyłoby się jeszcze bardziej sprawę i naraziło na wielu na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Ja nie mogę tak bez przerwy siedzieć i czekać, aż inni podejmą za mnie jakąkolwiek decyzję. Muszę coś zrobić, rozumiesz? Ile myślisz, że to trwa i ile jeszcze może, kilka dni, tygodni, lat? A ja mam cierpliwie czekać, kiedy tyle osób ginie? Czarodziei i mugoli? Nie chciałbyś tego przerwać? A co jeśli znaleźliby twoja rodzinę? Też byś cierpliwie czekała na złoty plan Dumbledore'a?

- Oczywiście, że bym chciała to przerwać Harry, ale to wcale nie jest takie proste, jak ci się wydaje.

- Zrobiłem więcej sam, niż Zakon w ciągu całej jego działalności.

- Aż takie złe masz o nich zdanie?

- Tak.

- Przykro to słyszeć.

- Mnie też jest przykro, ale przez to, że sami na to pozwolili. Może gdy sam wezmę sprawy w swoje ręce, to ich wszystkich zmobilizuje do podjęcia jakichkolwiek działań – Harry odsunął się jeszcze dalej od niej w stronę drzwi.

- Harry proszę cię – nalegała Hermiona ze łzami w oczach - odejdź od tych drzwi.

- Wy wszyscy mnie do tego zmuszacie.

- Harry, proszę, bo... bo zacznę krzyczeć i wszystkich obudzę.

- Czyżby?

- Nie jesteś pełnoletni, nie będziesz mógł używać czarów, nakryją cię.

- Chyba nie wiesz, jak to naprawdę działa Hermiono. Ministerstwo może cię namierzyć, jeżeli jesteś jedynym zarejestrowanym czarodziejem w okolicy, bo wtedy mają wszystkie informacje, kto gdzie mieszka. Kiedy Zgredek użył na Privet Drive zaklęcia, to winą obarczyli mnie. Nie wiedzieli, kto tak naprawdę czarował. Tak samo jest w domach czarodziejów, dzieci bez obawy mogą ćwiczyć zaklęcia, bo w Ministerstwie nie wiedzą kto dokładnie posługuje się magią. Nie mów mi, że o tym nie wiedziałaś. Nie namierzą mnie.

- Harry, odsuń się od tych drzwi! - jednak było już za późno. Harry złapał szybko za klamkę i ruszył przed siebie. Hermiona zdążyła chwycić tylko skraj jego peleryny niewidki. Potter pędził ile sił w nogach, niezupełnie świadomy, że peleryna została na Grimmauld Place. Ale teraz obchodziło go tylko to, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca.


	26. Rozdział 24: Ci, którzy wiedzą lepiej

Harry wybiegając z podwórza ruszył wąską, opustoszałą ciemną ulicą, wzdłuż pozamykanych sklepów. Niebo pokryte było gęstymi chmurami zapowiadającymi zbliżającą się burzę. Dopiero będąc na świeżym powietrzu, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie gdzie tak naprawdę może pójść; nie znał wystarczająco bezpiecznego miejsca w którym mógłby się ukryć lub chociaż przeczekać do wschodu słońca. Z której strony by nie patrzeć, w podobnej sytuacji znalazł się wcześniej jedynie wtedy, gdy nadmuchał swoja ciotkę Marge, będąc na trzecim roku w Hogwarcie. Był zagubiony: nie mógł wezwać Błędnego Rycerza, bo wtedy wszyscy szybko odkryliby w jaką stronę się udał. Po przejściu kilku metrów poczuł dziwne mrowienie na karku, jakby nie był na tej uliczce sam, a jego obawy okazały się słuszne gdy usłyszał za sobą coraz donośniejszy tupot kroków. Potem ktoś krzyknął jego imię i wpadł na niego z impetem, przewracając wprost na górę brudnego od spalin, topniejącego śniegu.

- Harry! Harry! – wołała z rozpaczą Hermiona, która złapała Harryego za rękę w obawie, że jej ucieknie. Wreszcie oboje wstali. Hermiona stanęła tuż przed nim, wargi miała lekko rozchylone, oczy szeroko otwarte. Po chwili pochyliła się do przodu i zaczęła go walić pięściami po piersiach, ramionach i głowie.

- Auu... ou... przestań!

- Ty... skończony... dupku! – po każdym słowie następował cios. Harry cofał się osłaniając głowę rękami, aż z powrotem przewrócił się w górę śniegu – Co... ty... sobie... w ogóle... wyobrażałeś?!

- Hermiono! – krzyknął Harry – Uspokój się!

- Wcale się nie uspokoję! – wrzasnęła.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie; wyglądała jakby dostała szału. W tej chwili jednakże, mniej niż o uczucia swojej przyjaciółki, martwił się o jak najlepsze zamortyzowanie spadających na niego uderzeń.

- Hermiono, proszę cię...

- Nie mów mi, co mam robić Harry Potterze! Ani mi się waż! Ty mnie teraz prosisz, a ja ciebie _błagałam_ żebyś został! I co?! – pogroziła mu palcem i zaraz wróciła do okładania go rękoma - Poleciałam za tobą! Jeżeli... coś... nam... się... przez... ciebie... stanie... Opuściliśmy... bezpieczne... miejsce...

- Wiem – wyjąkał – Hermiono wracaj na Grimmauld Place.

- Och, i mam cię tu teraz zostawić samego? – zaśmiała się nienaturalnie – A jak ja się wszystkim wytłumaczę? Myślisz, że spojrzę spokojnie w oczy państwu Weasley, Syriuszowi, Dumbledore'owi, Ronowi, wszystkim, i powiem, że... że pozwoliłam ci na to wszystko? Zgłupiałeś?! Za... kogo... ty... mnie... masz?! – nastąpiła kolejna seria ciosów.

- Posłuchaj – Harryemu udało się stanąć na równe nogi i otrzepać ubranie, całe już przemoczone i oblepione brudem – ja to wszystko dokładnie przemyślałem.

- Znowu zaczynasz... Nie, Harry to ty posłuchaj! Wiem dobrze, po co chciałeś się stąd wyrwać i co chce zrobić Dumbledore.

- Nie wiesz, nie słuchałaś go dzisiaj.

- Och przymknij się – warknęła – Zastanówmy się. Wiem, że decyzja zapadła już dawno temu, musisz się zmierzyć z Sam Wiesz Kim, to fakt.

- Więc dlaczego mi to utrudniasz?

- Słucham? Utrudniam? Przecież doskonale wiesz, że zawsze możesz liczyć na moją pomoc, ale Harry, nie w ten sposób. Do tej wyprawy trzeba się w odpowiedni sposób przygotować, i... i jak mogłeś w ogóle tak postąpić? Uciekając w środku nocy nikomu nic nie mówiąc? Jak możesz tak traktować swoich przyjaciół i cały Zakon? Dumbledore pewnie nic o tym nie wie, wścieknie się!

- On się zmienił. To już nie jest ten sam człowiek. Jest stary i nie potrafi się przyznać do błędu.

- Dumbledore jest najwybitniejszym współczesnym czarodziejem, a ty jesteś nastolatkiem, więc jak możesz go tak oceniać?

- Nie obchodzi mnie co myślą o nim inni. To powinno być moje zadanie: ja muszę się sprawdzić i znaleźć pozostałe horkruksy, a nie on. Jak mam się przygotować na starcie z Voldemortem, skoro Dumbledore chce mnie od wszystkiego izolować?

- A czy przepowiednia mówiła coś o tym, że to ty osobiście musisz się z nim zmierzyć?

- Hermiono, przecież dobrze znasz jej treść...

- Znam, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że nie można jej różnie interpretować.

- I tak mnie nie przekonasz, idę stąd.

- Nie ruszaj się! – odwrócił się w jej kierunku, trzymała różdżkę skierowaną wprost w niego – nie chciałabym rzucać na ciebie żadnej klątwy Harry i zaciągać z powrotem przy użyciu siły.

- Chcesz użyć zaklęć poza szkołą?

- Sam wcześniej mi powiedziałeś, że niema szans, żeby wiedzieli czy niepełnoletni rzucił urok czy też nie.

- No tak, wybacz – zanim się zorientowała, Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją różdżkę i wymierzył w Hermionę. Żadne z nich się nie poruszyło. Dopiero po dłuższym momencie, ręka Hermiony drgnęła i opuściła swoją różdżkę ku ziemi i zalała się łzami. Harry żałował, że nie potrafi się teleportować, ale bardziej martwił się tym, że po raz kolejny doprowadził kogoś do łez. Było strasznie zimno, dostrzegł w oddali zapalone światła w jakiejś kafejce.

- Usiądźmy gdzieś, jest strasznie zimno – Hermiona kiwnęła głową i oboje wrócili na główną ulicę, a potem weszli w jakąś zacienioną alejkę, kiedy tylko zobaczyli wracającą skądś grupę zabawowiczów - Patrz, tu będzie dobrze – odezwał się. Była to jakaś obskurna nocna kafejka. Na pokrytych laminatem stolikach połyskiwały plamy tłuszczu, ale przynajmniej nie było tu nikogo. Usiedli do jednego z boksów, gdzieś w ciemnym koncie, skąd mieli widok na wnętrze całego lokalu. Harry nie czuł się dobrze siedząc w miejscu, był wtedy pozbawiony choćby nawet złudzenia, że zmierza do jakiegoś celu.

- Więc chciałeś nas tak wszystkich pozostawić w niewiedzy? – odezwała się już spokojniejsza Hermiona, wycierając oczy rękawem swetra, gdy tylko kelnerka odebrała od nich zamówienie – mnie i Rona? Przecież rozmawialiśmy już o tym, że jeśli będziesz chciał kiedyś opuścić Hogwart, żeby polować sam wiesz na co, to idziemy z tobą.

- Świetnie, więc chcesz się wybrać razem ze mną? Ekstra, to się w tej chwili zbieramy – Harry wstał od stolika, ale Hermiona spojrzała na niego z takim oburzeniem, że usiadł z powrotem – Wybacz.

- Gdyby było ci przykro, to w tej chwili wróciłbyś ze mną...

- Daj spokój! – przerwał jej - Nie wrócę tam - Harry postanowił nie dawać za wygraną.

- Posłuchaj mnie; trzeba się spakować, ustalić co będzie potrzebne, zrobić odpowiednie zapasy, przygotować się do drogi. Jak możesz być taki cyniczny, wybiegając z siedziby głównej bez planu, bez niczego, nic nikomu nie mówiąc? Aż tak masz nas wszystkich gdzieś, że traktujesz tak osoby, którym na tobie zależy? Jeżeli z takim podejściem chcesz się zabrać za coś tak dużego jak ta cała misja, to nie wróżyłabym ci sukcesu.

- Bardzo ci dziękuję. Twoim zdaniem dam się zabić, tak?

- Oj, nie o to chodzi – potrząsnęła głową - Rozmawiałeś o tym z Dumbledorem... o horkruksach? – zniżyła jeszcze bardziej głos - Wiesz chociaż od czego masz zacząć, masz choćby najmniejszą wskazówkę czego tak naprawdę musisz szukać?

- Wzięłaś moją pelerynę niewidkę?

- Nie zmieniaj tematu – syknęła, gdy kelnerka przyniosła im dwie szklanki herbaty - I nie, rzuciłam ją na podłogę w przedpokoju. Och... – jęknęła rozdrażniona - Więc niby czym takim Dumbledore tak cię zdenerwował, że uznałeś i jego i Zakon za piąte koło u wozu, że aż postanowiłeś samemu udawać jedynego sprawiedliwego?

- Nikogo nie udaję.

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

- W porządku, wyjaśnię ci – zaczął – Śmierciożercy zinflirtowali Ministerstwo, zabili Kingsleya. Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, że coś złego może się stać i zamiast pozwolić Zakonowi działać, zamknął ich tu w Londynie, lub rozesłał do domów i zabronił się stamtąd ruszać. Zakazał im także krytykować Scrimgeura, czy potępiać to, co zrobili śmierciożercy. Nic, zero działań. Jak w ten sposób mamy pokonać popleczników Voldemorta? – Hermiona milczała, więc mówił dalej – Czy podkulając ogony i zaszywając się w bezpiecznym miejscu zmienimy choć trochę sytuację? Czy dzięki temu ustaną te wszystkie zniknięcia i morderstwa? Czy dla ciebie to są działania wybitnego czarodzieja, czy może człowieka, który po prostu pogodził się z sytuacją, że nic nie potrafi zmienić i który próbuje nakłaniać do obojętności i pasywności pozostałych? Nakłaniać tych, dla których jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone? A wiesz jak się tłumaczył? Że potrzebne są _precyzyjne_ posunięcia. To jest śmieszne. Czyli pewnie chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o odnalezienie horkruksów. A w czasie gdy Dumbledore będzie ich szukał, a sądząc po wynikach długa droga przed nim, to pozostali z Zakonu będą tak naprawdę tylko udawać, że zajmują się tym, czym wcześniej. Ale już publicznie... o nie, nic, zero sprzeciwu wobec działań Ministerstwa. W jaki sposób można walczyć o zmiany akceptując taki właśnie stan rzeczy? Niby Dumbledore im powiedział, że będzie wysyłać im dalsze instrukcje, ale przecież wcześniej sam dodał, że Zakon nie może działać już tak samo jak wcześniej. Czy to ma sens? Po prostu stchórzył! Nie chciał aby podjęli jakiekolwiek ryzyko, bo chyba pogodził się z tym, że nie wie co dalej robić. A niby teraz on wspaniałomyślnie chce odgrywać rolę jedynego mądrego, który sam jeden próbuje wszystko naprawić, podczas gdy porozsyłał innych do bezpiecznych kryjówek. Będzie się narażał dla ich dobra.

- Więc brzmiał dokładnie tak samo jak ty – rzekła Hermiona zdecydowanie, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy zwykle odpowiada na zadane na lekcjach pytania, na które zawsze zna dobrą odpowiedź.

- Co takiego?

- Te wieczne przemowy o tym, że chcesz wyruszyć sam jeden na misję, którą tylko ty możesz wypełnić, i nie narażać nikogo innego, na przykład mnie czy też Rona, na niebezpieczeństwo. Ta pewność, że sam sobie poradzisz, bo tylko ty potrafisz powstrzymać Sam Wiesz Kogo. Dumbledore wszystkich wycofuje, a w tej chwili co ty takiego robisz? Dokładnie to samo. Zarzucasz mu to, czym teraz sam się zajmujesz. Nie pojąłeś tego? Dumbledore jest doświadczonym człowiekiem, potężnym magiem, który dobrze wie na co może sobie pozwolić, a na co nie. Nie było mnie przy tej rozmowie Harry, ale Dumbledore jest ostatnią osobą, którą ośmieliłabym posądzić o tchórzostwo, sam pewnie też nie mówiłeś tego z przekonaniem. A co to mają być te _precyzyjniejsze uderzenia?_ Może on po prostu chcę zmienić taktykę z jaką Zakon Feniksa będzie pracował, bo pomimo wysiłków, nie udało się spełnić wszystkich planów?

- Brzmisz podobnie jak on.

- A więc muszę mieć rację, Harry! Jeżeli poprosił o coś wszystkich, to znaczy, że robi to z premedytacją, całkowicie świadomy wszystkich swoich możliwości i rezultatów jakie może osiągnąć. Dumbledore musiał mieć jakieś powody, żeby postępować tak, a nie inaczej. Nie zachowuj się jakbyś go w ogóle nie znał.

- Czasami mi się wydaję, że niczego o nim nie wiem. A czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wcześniej poprosił o szukanie horkruksów innych ludzi, którzy w większości są uciekinierami z różnych krajów lub mają problemy z prawem? Czym to dla ciebie pachnie, świadomym zagraniem?

- Bredzisz – dodała po chwili.

- To prawda, tak jest. A zrobił to tylko dlatego, że „coś" mu się wydaje. Że się zmienili, że nagle stali się godni zaufania. Trochę to dziwne, nie? Odsuwa Zakon od aktywnych prac, a gdzie indziej wysyła kogoś takiego... Zupełnie tak samo, jakbyś miała powierzyć swoje życie śmierciożercy.

- To zupełnie coś innego – potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Dowiedziałem się od Dumbledore'a wystarczająco i zapewniam cię, że ja nigdy nie powierzyłbym takiego zadania tego typu ludziom. Za dużo widziałem na własne oczy. Dumbledore się zmienił, i to nie jest zmiana na lepsze, on coś ukrywa. Nie wiem co, nie mogłem tego z niego wyciągnąć, ale to nie jest ten sam człowiek.

- Cokolwiek sobie wyobrażasz i niezależnie od tego czy możesz mieć rację czy nie, to nie zmienia postaci rzeczy, że podjąłeś całkowicie nieodpowiedzialną i głupią decyzję o wyprawie, bez żadnego gruntowego przygotowania. Nie wiesz zupełnie nic o horkruksach, zresztą to nie jest aż tak ważne jak to, że nie raczyłeś nawet kogokolwiek poinformować o swoich planach, nikogo! Ja dowiedziałam się o tym przypadkiem, a czy wiesz co się będzie działo, jak pozostali się obudzą i zobaczą , że cię niema? Co zaczną myśleć? Że zaginąłeś, a może że ktoś zdradził i cię porwał, i jak mogą na to zareagować? Nie liczysz się z nikim, z tym jak mogą to przeżyć. Nikt na to nie zasługuje, na pewno nie na takie traktowanie! Jest teraz tak niebezpiecznie, panuje powszechny strach, a ty tymczasem chcesz wyrządzić przyjaciołom taką krzywdę, tym swoim zniknięciem. Swoim samolubnym, egoistycznym i chorym widzimisię.

- Samolubnym? Myślisz, że ja robię to tylko dla siebie?

- Tak, tak mi się wydaje. Starasz się za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że to tylko ty masz rację, chcesz się sprawdzić i przekonać jaki jesteś wyjątkowy. Myślisz sobie, że wszyscy mamy gdzieś to, co się stanie w przyszłości i ilu ludzi zginie? Że chcemy siedzieć gdzieś w ukryciu czekając, aż złe czasy same przeminą? Dostajemy porady od doświadczonego czarodzieja, jedynego, którego Sam Wiesz Kto się boi, ale ty i tak chcesz przeprowadzić wszystko po swojemu, wmawiasz sobie, że nikt cię nie rozumie i, że wszyscy są nastawieni przeciwko tobie. Ale my rozumiemy cię doskonale. Ja dobrze wiem co nad tobą ciąży, jakie zobowiązania, jaka presja... Ale tak naprawdę postępujesz tak samo jak Dumbledore, któremu teraz sam zarzucasz, że wiele swych planów ukrywa i odsuwa innych od działań. Robisz teraz dokładnie to samo, z tą tylko różnicą, że nawet nie próbujesz wyjaśnić niczego swoim przyjaciołom, i tak naprawdę nie masz żadnego planu, ani pomysłu od którego chcesz zacząć tę twoją, tak zwaną „misję".

- Powtarzasz się.

- Muszę się powtarzać, bo ty niczego nie rozumiesz, a przynajmniej nie chcesz zrozumieć.

- Muszę działać Hermiono. Ja mogę przeszkodzić Voldemortowi i tylko ja. Niech wszyscy wiedzą, że ktoś stawia mu opór. Ludzie giną codziennie. Nikt więcej nie umrze, nie pozwolę na to, nie za mnie.

- Za ciebie? – zaśmiała się - Myślisz, że ci wszyscy ludzie: mugole i czarodzieje giną za ciebie? Kingsley i Bones? Może i jesteś Wybrańcem, ale tu chodzi o coś o wiele większego. Zawsze tak było. Nie walczą i nie umierają z twoim imieniem na ustach. Giną za symbol. Za wolność, za sprzeciw wobec zła, przeciwko zadawaniu śmierci, poniżaniu i nienawiści. Poza tym, nadal masz na karku Namiar.

- Przykro mi, ale muszę się wziąć za szukanie horkruksów. Są naszą jedyną szansą pokonania go. Im dłużej tu zostaniemy, tym on będzie silniejszy.

- Nie dziś, Harry. Tak tylko wyświadczysz mu przysługę.

- Myślisz, że on wie?

- Namiar to nie użycie zaklęcia poza szkołą, jeśli ma już taką władzę, to odnajdzie cię szybciej niż odkryjesz czym jest następny horkruks. A jak znikniesz nagle i nie pojawisz się w Hogwarcie, to na pewno zacznie coś podejrzewać. A tam, dopóki to zaklęcie nie wygaśnie, jesteś bezpieczny. Musisz żyć bo jesteś nadzieją na pokonanie Sam Wiesz Kogo. A żeby to zrobić, trzeba zniszczyć kolejne horkruksy, a tylko Dumbledore wie jak. Chciałeś załatwić to sam? A wiesz gdzie one mogą być? Czym są? Odkąd zacząć? Zanim podejmiesz błędną decyzję musisz z nim pogadać i otworzy się na jego argumenty.

- Nic do niego nie przemawia – odrzekł – nic nie chce mi zdradzić.

- Do ciebie również nic nie przemawia. Nie traktuj się Harry jak pępek świata. Jesteś ważny dla mnie, dla swoich przyjaciół i dla Zakonu. Ale dla naszego świata jesteś ważny jako jedyna nadzieja zaprowadzenia pokoju, pokonana Sam Wiesz Kogo. Chcesz to zniszczyć przez wystawienie się jako łatwy cel? Wszyscy starają się ciebie chronić, bo wiedzą ile znaczy nie „Wybraniec", ale „Harry Potter", chcesz zaprzepaścić to wszystko, tak się odpłacić za to, że ryzykowano życie aby cię chronić? Ktoś jeszcze ma dać się zabić za twoje raptowne decyzje? Mam ci przypominać co działo się pół roku temu? Byłeś tak bardzo przekonany, że masz rację, że wiesz najlepiej. Nie zważając na nic, nie słuchając rad, nie przyjmując żadnych racjonalnych wyjaśnień do swojej wiadomości, postanowiłeś zawierzyć swoim błędnym wyobrażeniom i ruszyć do Departamentu Tajemnic. Nie oglądając się na nic, na bezpieczeństwo swoje i innych...

- Wystarczy już.

- Przez twoją zawziętość wpadłeś w specjalnie zastawioną na ciebie pułapkę. Gdybyś ochłonął, nie doszłoby do tej całej sytuacji. Dałbyś się zabić, gdyby nie reakcja Zakonu. A Syriusz, który dzięki Bogu jest już cało wśród nas, nie zginąłby! Czy chciałbyś tego, aby ktoś znów umarł za twoje błędy?

- Powiedziałem dość! – krzyknął, aż kelnerka obejrzała się przestraszona w ich stronę.

- Więc wracamy – spojrzała na niego - Już świta, pewnie się strasznie niepokoją. Znasz przecież panią Weasley...

Harry nie miał jednak odpowiedniego nastroju, aby natychmiast wracać na Grimmauld Place. Nie chciał, by Hermiona od razu dostrzegła, że dał za wygraną. Wróci do Hogwartu; jeszcze tylko rok a będzie pełnoletni i Namiar zniknie, a być może znajdzie wcześniej jakiś inny sposób aby się go pozbyć zanim ukończy siedemnaście lat... Miał jedynie nadzieje, że do tego czasu, nie wydarzy się coś okropnego, czego będzie później bardzo żałował.  
Pod pretekstem kolejnej ulewy, która z powrotem rozpętała się na zewnątrz, namówił Hermionę aby zostali w tej samej knajpce na śniadanie, do czego nie musiał jej wcale długo przekonywać.

- Powinniśmy wysłać do siedziby jakąś wiadomość, nie uważasz? Tylko w jaki sposób? Nie mamy sowy, z patronusem byłoby niebezpiecznie, bo ktoś niepowołany by na pewno go zauważył... a samego cię tutaj nie zostawię – odezwała się patrząc za okno.

- Hermiono, daj spokój.

- Nie obchodzi cię to, jak wszyscy muszą się teraz niepokoić? Ile nerwów stracą jak zaczną nas szukać? – Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- Zasłużyli sobie no to – odrzekł - Też się denerwuję nie wiedząc co się dzieje wokół mnie, przez to, co przede mną ukrywają. Muszę odpocząć, chociaż jeden dzień. Tam się zaczynam już dusić.

- Egoista. A gdzie chcesz „odpocząć" do tego czasu? – Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

- Okej. Odpocznij sobie. Jak tam sobie chcesz. Nie wiem co sobie ubzdurałeś po rozmowie z Dumbledorem, ale musisz ochłonąć. Ale wiedz, że idę z tobą. Musisz się opamiętać, a ja nie zostawię cię samego w takim stanie, bo na pewno wpadniesz w jakieś tarapaty. A jeśli do zmroku się nie rozmyślisz, to nie będę się oglądać na to, czy zrobię ci krzywdę czy nie. Zaciągnę cię do domu Syriusza, choćbym miała użyć zaklęcia _Imperio_ i trafić do Azkabanu.

Kiedy tylko trochę się rozpogodziło, wyszli z kafejki na zabłocone ulice, które przemierzali w nieznanym kierunku, trzymając się z dala od głównych arterii miasta. Co chwilę Hermiona z niepokojem obracała się za siebie, sprawdzając czy ktoś za nimi nie idzie. Od czasu do czasu mijali tylko pojedyncze osoby idące do pracy lub z torbami pełnymi zakupów. Na zewnątrz było tak ponuro, że zwykłym ludziom odechciewało się wybierać na spacer, czy zwiedzać stolicę.

Harry i Hermiona mieli na sobie mugolskie kurtki i ubrania, więc nie wzbudzali żadnego zainteresowania nielicznych przechodniów, co wcale nie oznacza, że przestali być czujni.

- Czułabym się pewniej gdybyśmy mieli pelerynę niewidkę – szepnęła gdy minął ich piętrowy autobus.

- Więc dlaczego ją zostawiłaś?

- Myślisz, że wiedziałam o tym, że będziemy się włóczyć po mieście? Rzuciłam ją przy drzwiach, żeby się jakoś domyślili, że nie ma cię, to znaczy nas, w środku domu.

- Nie wiem czy zauważą, że nas w ogóle brakuje, skoro każą nam niemal całe dnie siedzieć na górze, w czasie gdy... Co to jest? – Harry zatrzymał się i zaczął wpatrywał intensywnie w niebo nad krańcem skweru przez który przechodzili.

- Co takiego? – zapytała Hermiona, która zaczęła się rozglądać bardziej nerwowo niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej.

- No, tutaj, a w zasadzie wszędzie – Harry obrócił się kilka razy wokół własnej osi, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Wprost przed nimi, rozciągała się jakby olbrzymia powłoka, przypominająca coś na wzór bańki mydlanej, a przynajmniej Harry wyobrażał sobie, że to musi tak wyglądać. Widział jedynie ledwo zauważalne załamania światła, które musiały przez nią padać. Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, nie poczuł jednak nic, gdy w końcu cały przeszedł na drugą stronę. Odszedł kilkanaście metrów i wspiął się na najbliższe wzniesienie, aby lepiej widzieć. Dziwna, widoczna chyba tylko jemu bariera otaczała spory obszar, którego nie mógł objąć wzrokiem.

- Harry, co jest? Nic nie rozumiem – Hermiona patrzyła z niepokojem na Harryego, lub próbowała zerkać w te same miejsc co i on.

- To musi być to – szepnął do siebie. Najwyraźniej musiała to być otaczająca Grimmauld Place bariera, która chroniła siedzibę Zakonu Feniksa przed intruzami.

- Harry, zaczynam się naprawdę niepokoić – rzekła nerwowo.

- Nie, to nic takiego. Coś mi się zdawało.

- Takimi słowami sprawiasz, że denerwuję się jeszcze bardziej. Co ci się niby zdawało?

- Nic się nie martw. Widzę chyba ten obszar ochronny z zaklęć, który otacza siedzibę główną Zakonu.

- I tym mam się nie niepokoić? Żartujesz?! Nie powinniśmy się stąd ruszać! Harry! – zawołała. Potter jednak ruszył dalej przed siebie, ignorując jakiekolwiek protesty. Chciał przemyśleć sobie wiele spraw, nie zważając nawet na to, że może mieć na karku polujących na niego śmierciożerców. Dłuższy spacer na pewno by mu pomógł w zebraniu myśli.

Przez następne kilka godzin wędrówki, rozmyślał o wszystkim co przytrafiło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy: o Zakonie, Voldemorcie, swoim ojcu chrzestnym, dziwnych poleceniach i planach Dumbledore'a, Glizdogonie... O tym gdzie mógł się teraz podziewać ten zdrajca i jak będzie wyglądało życie, kiedy zostanie wydany w ręce dementorów, i czy Ministerstwo zrobi z nim cokolwiek, skoro śmierciożercy mają tam z dnia na dzień coraz większe wpływy.

- Harry, jestem wykończona! Błagam, zatrzymajmy się na chwilę – jęknęła Hermiona i opadła na ławkę przy pustym przystanku autobusowym obok którego przechodzili. Musieli zawędrować gdzieś na dzielnicę z dala od centrum Londynu, którego panoramę z wieżowców i biurowców oglądali z oddali. Teraz przebywali na opustoszałym placu, wśród garaży i niskich, zrujnowanych domków ze ścianami pokrytymi graffiti.

- Jasne, w porządku – przytaknął. Po kilku minutach błądzenia znaleźli otwarty, niewielki bar w którym oboje z ulgą się rozsiedli. Prócz nich, znajdowała się tam jedynie jakaś rodzina z małym dzieckiem, niewiele zainteresowana nowoprzybyłymi. Harry też był już zmęczony i głodny, czego próbował po sobie nie poznać, nawet gdy podano mu upragnioną rybę z frytkami, na którą usiłował się nie rzucić łapczywie.

- Czy już ci wystarczy? – spytała Hermiona, gdy skończyła zajmować się swoją porcją – Możemy już wracać? Gdybym to ja była na ich miejscu, to chyba bym cię własnoręcznie udusiła, gdybyś wyszedł tak bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Pani Weasley pewnie teraz wariuje. A gdyby Dumbledore...

- Daj mi spokój z Dumbledore'em! – uciął krótko - Proszę cię jedynie o odrobinę spokoju. W porządku – dodał po chwili - przecież dziś tam wrócimy. Odprowadzę cię z powrotem.

- Nie tyle odprowadzisz, co wrócimy tam razem.

- No dobra, dobra – ale nie ruszyli się stamtąd przez resztę tego dnia, nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem. Harry nie wiedział nawet, która jest już godzina, aż w końcu zaczęło się szybko ściemniać i podeszła do nich otyła kelnerka oznajmiając, że już zamykają bar. W tej sytuacji w końcu dał za wygraną i postanowił wracać na Grimmauld Palce. Skoro i tak jego wyprawa nie doszła bez skutku, to nie będzie bezsensownie marnować czasu i narażać niepotrzebnie Hermionę, wyraźnie już wykończoną tą tułaczką – Zbieramy się – powiedział w końcu, a Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.

- I do jakich wniosków doszedłeś? Coś ci się rozjaśniło w głowie? Jeżeli aż tak wiele spraw cię gnębi, to nie uważasz, że z nami też powinieneś częściej rozmawiać? Czy może wolisz tłumić w sobie wszystko, a potem narzekać, że nikt cię nie rozumie?

- Nie o wszystkim mogę wam powiedzieć, obiecałem.

- A więc w tym przypadku powinieneś znać dobrze sytuację, w której mogli się znaleźć i inni, którym być może zabroniono zdradzać pewnych planów, nie uważasz? Masz pretensję, że nie o wszystkim cię informowano, a sam robisz dokładnie to samo. Nie patrz tak na mnie, chyba już wiesz, że mam trochę racji.

- Może i tak – kiedy wyszli za róg i ruszyli w drogę powrotną momentalnie zrobiło się ciemno i zaczął sypać drobny śnieg - Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że przez opieszałość Dumbledore'a, Voldemort zaczyna przejmować całe Ministerstwo. Nie tylko ja jestem tego samego zdania – nagle, niedaleko od miejsca w którym przed chwilą stali, rozległo się głuche trzaśnięcie, takie jakie towarzyszy zwykle przy aportacji.

- Harry – zaczęła Hermiona, która cała zesztywniała - Mam złe przeczucia, może jednak powinniśmy czym podjechać? Zostało mi jeszcze trochę mugolskich pieniędzy.

- Wtedy ktoś... – zamilkł i również się zatrzymał.

- No proszę... kogo my tu mamy – dobiegł ich zza pleców ochrypły głos. Nim Harry zdążył zareagować, czyjeś ręce podniosły go i brutalnie gdzieś powlokły. Blizna tak go zapiekła, że zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami. Usłyszał krzyk Hermiony, dopiero teraz dotarło do niego co się dzieje. Rozbłysło jakieś zaklęcie, które oświetliło najbliższą okolicę. Harryego znów ktoś pociągnął za rękaw, tym razem była to Hermiona. Blizna nie dawała mu spokoju, ale nie zastanawiając się wiele, ruszył za nią. Rozglądając się za siebie, zauważył, że musiała użyć zaklęcia spowalniającego, które dosięgło śmierciożerców, którzy ruszali się teraz kilkakrotnie wolniej.

- Gazu! – ryknęła. Rzucili się do ucieczki, pędząc ile tylko sił w nogach – Jak oni... nas znaleźli? - wysapała w biegu – To nie może być przez... przecież nie użyłeś różdżki. Ja też nie. Dopiero... teraz. Musimy u... u... uciekać... stąd, bo jeśli mnie teraz przez to... namierzą... przez to... zaklęcie...to koniec. Jak najdalej. Chyba... że to przez... Namiar...

- Skoro żadne z nas nie może teraz użyć czarów, nie zdradzając położenia... I skoro szukają mnie...

- Nie będziemy się rozdzielać! Użyłam raz zaklęcia, żeby się im jakoś wyrwać, musimy się ukryć... jak najdalej – wbiegli w jakąś wąską alejkę, ale nie przestawali się przemieszczać. Pędzili między domami, nie bardzo wiedząc gdzie tak naprawdę zmierzają. Z oddali słyszeli tupot, który stawał się coraz głośniejszy; jeśli się zatrzymają, będą musieli walczyć.

- Cholera. Jak mogłem być taki głupi? – pomyślał panicznie Harry, mijając w pośpiechu zaułki i podwórza. Jedyną szansą wydało mu się dostanie do jakiejś bardziej ruchliwej okolicy, ale centrum miasta było znacznie oddalone i nie było szans na to, żeby dostać się tam zanim całkowicie nie opadną z sił – gdyby chociaż mieć pelerynę!

Gdzieś z daleka rozbłysło czerwone światło, coraz bliższe, które w końcu przeleciało o kilka cali nad ich głowami, ale nie przestawali biec dalej. Zaklęcia śmierciożerców trafiały w ściany okolicznych budynków, robiąc spore wyrwy i w chodnik, roztrzaskując kostki brukowe i robiąc dziury w jezdni. Harryemu i Hermionie pozostawało tylko jedno, musieli się bronić.

- _Drętwota_! – zawył Harry. Strumień czerwonego światła ugodził w twarz wielkiego blondyna, który osunął się na bok, tracąc świadomość. Jego towarzysz wycelował w Hermionę, którą o cal ominęło zaklęcie. Harry strzelił jeszcze jednym oszałamiaczem w śmierciożercę, ale nie trafił... zaklęcie odbiło się rykoszetem od studzienki kanalizacyjnej i trafiło w stojący obok samochód.

- _Expulso_! – zawył śmierciożerca, a ściana budynku, obok którego przebiegali eksplodowała; siła wybuchu odrzuciła oboje na ziemię, a Harry poczuł, że różdżka wypada mu z ręki.

- _Petrificus totalus_! – krzyknęła Hermiona i śmierciożerca który ich atakował, runął twarzą na przód. Obaj przeciwnicy leżeli oszołomieni, a z oddali dobiegały ich ludzkie głosy i szczekanie psów; taki hałas nie mógł zostać nie zauważony przez mugoli.

Harry podniósł różdżkę i rozejrzał się za Hermioną, która otrząsała się z błota cała rozdygotana.

- Jak, jak oni nas znaleźli? – wyszeptała – Co teraz zrobimy? - Jej przerażenie w jakiś dziwny sposób sprawiło, że Harry zaczął trzeźwo myśleć.

- Nie umiem wyczyścić pamięci. Musimy stąd spadać, bo mugole zaczną się zaraz zbierać – znów zaczęli biec przed siebie najszybciej jak się tylko da. Adrenalina po ostatnim pojedynku jeszcze nie opadła, więc przez kilka minut sprintu nie czuli prawie zmęczenia.

- Muszę się zatrzymać – powiedziała Hermiona łapiąc głęboko oddech. Byli niedaleko rzeki, bo widzieli rozświetlony statek, zacumowany na drugim brzegu – Skąd wiedzieli, że tu jesteśmy? – zaczęła niemal z łzami w oczach – Okej, musimy iść dalej, jak tamci odzyskają przytomność, to zaczną nas szukać. Użyliśmy też zaklęć, więc musimy się oddalić od tamtego miejsca, bo zostawiliśmy za sobą ślad.

Panika wśród nich narastała, nie mogli czarować nie zdradzając swojej pozycji, byli też za daleko od Grimmauld Place.

- Tędy – rzekł Harry, wypatrując czegoś wzrokiem na horyzoncie – jesteśmy na... Putney Hill, tam jest stacja metra. Może uda nam się podjechać na Westminster. Wiem jak się dostać do siedziby, bo jechałem kiedyś z ojcem Rona stamtąd do Ministerstwa na przesłuchanie. Z Grimmauld Place do centrum były z cztery przystanki.

- Ale... ale co będzie jak nas zauważą?

- Hermiono, a co innego możemy zrobić? Pójście piechotą nie sprawi, że będziemy mniej na widoku. Tak teraz możesz powiedzieć „a nie mówiłam", wiem, przepraszam, to moja wina. Ale musimy zaryzykować. Ja cię w to wplątałem i ja teraz dopilnuje, żeby nic ci się nie stało.

- Ale... - Hermionie zabrakło argumentów, ale wyraźnie widać było, że nie jest do końca przekonana.

Kilka minut później w napięciu rozsiedli się na plastikowych siedzeniach, i pojechali kolejką w stronę mostu Westminsterskiego. Nie wymawiając ani słowa i ściskając różdżki w kieszeni, wyczekiwali na choćby jeden niepokojący ruch któregoś z pozostałych pasażerów. Nikt jednak nie zdawał się być zainteresowany ich obecnością, oprócz podochoconych bywalców pubów zaczepiających ich, gdy już wsiedli na stacji.

- Jest mały problem – Harry sprawdzał rozkład jazdy - nocny autobus będzie dopiero za godzinę – pomyślał o kolejnej przechadzce, a było już dość późno, więc ze strachu zapiekło go w żołądku.

- Trudno – odpowiedziała Hermiona już bardziej zdecydowanym tonem głosu – przejdziemy się na następny przystanek, kto wie, może szybciej będziemy na piechotę? Ale różdżki w pogotowiu! – ruszyli przed siebie – A jak już będziemy bezpieczni, to się policzymy – zagroziła mu - Ale nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane, że pojawili się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym staliśmy parę sekund wcześniej? – zapytała zaintrygowana.

- Nie wiem. Ale gdyby to było przez przekroczenie terenu ochronnego, który otacza siedzibę Zakonu, to przecież mogli uderzyć już dużo wcześniej. Chyba... chyba, że czekali, aż się odpowiednio oddalimy.

- Ale skąd mogli wiedzieć od czego mamy się oddalać? Kwaterę chroni przede wszystkim zaklęcie Fideliusa, więc śmierciożercy nie mają pojęcia gdzie się znajduje, a tym bardziej skąd mogliśmy wyruszyć. A poza tym, musieliby nas śledzić już od Hogwartu, żeby wiedzieć, że przebywamy teraz w Londynie.

- Mogli się dowiedzieć jeśli w Zakonie jest szpieg, który przekazuje im informacje, a tego jestem niemal pewien.

- Bzdury – warknęła, a Harryego na chwilę rozbolała blizna, wraz z czym wróciły złe przeczucia i obrazy węża... Przez chwilę, zupełnie jak przed rokiem, widział na jawie Nagini: węża Voldemorta; wiedział, że szykował się żeby kogoś zaatakować. Ukąsić, zabić...

- Znowu boli cię blizna? – spojrzała mu w oczy, a ból w czole szybko zniknął - Harry, a jeśli to przez to połączenie między tobą a Sam Wiesz Kim?

- Sam się nieraz zastanawiam, czy Voldemort jest w pełni świadomy tego połączenia i możliwości jakie...

- A... a ta wizja Departamentu Tajemnic? – przerwała – Przecież sprawił, że widziałeś tam Syriusza, choć jego tam nie było. Wykreował ten obraz w twojej głowie, więc musiał o tym wiedzieć. Ale chyba, że dziś jednak coś widziałeś, prawda? I mi o niczym nie powiedziałeś?

- Nie, wcześniej nic nie widziałem, serio. Teraz przez chwilę rozbolała mnie blizna, ale to nie miało nic wspólnego z obecnością Voldemorta. Ale coś czuję, że jego wąż może teraz na kogoś czyhać – skręcili w kolejną opustoszałą alejkę, a śnieg zaczął ponownie padać obficie, pokrywając poranne roztopy. Po przeciwnej stronie chodnika pojawiło się dwoje przechodniów, ich czarne sylwetki odróżniały się na tle pokrytej już świeżym śniegiem drogi. Po chwili dołączyła do nich kolejna grupa dwóch rosłych postaci. Harry nerwowo sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, dokładnie gdy przechodnie zrobili to samo i wyciągnęli swoje, mierząc w niego i Hermionę. Uciekli przed gradem zaklęć, wpadając obok na otwarty parking, mieszczący się na parterze jakiegoś budynku, nie widać było jednak drugiego wyjścia.

- No, no... – zacmokał jeden ze śmierciożerców odcinający im drogę ucieczki. Cztery różdżki skierowane były wprost na nich – trochę się was naszukaliśmy – Harry poderwał rękę, ale drugi śmierciożerca złapał Hermionę za włosy i przystawił swoją różdżkę do jej szyi – Spróbuj tylko się ruszyć, a dziewuszka pożegna się z życiem - Harry drgnął, ale momentalnie został rozbrojony, a po chwili rzucono go twarzą na ziemię.

- To nie było zbyt rozsądne śmieciu. Przez twoją głupotę, mógłbym niechcący skrzywdzić twoją lalunię – odezwał się inny, a lubość w jego głosie sprawiła, że Harry poczuł gęsią skórkę na całym ciele.

- Niezły łup – usłyszał głos kolejnej osoby – Ale my widzieliśmy się nie tak dawno temu, prawda?

- Co ty gadasz Rowle?

- Wykryliśmy te dwa gołąbki wraz Dołohowem, nie?

- Zgadza się – przytaknął mu jakiś śmierciożerca.

- Ledwo się uwolniliśmy z czaru jaki na nas rzucili – powiedział Rowle - Więc chyba mogę się im za to odpłacić, zanim przekażemy Pottera Czarnemu Panu. Dziewczyna nie jest nam potrzebna - ktoś obok zarechotał.

- Rozkoszna dziewczynka... ale nam się trafiło – powiedział triumfalnym tonem Dołohow – Trochę się zabawimy - zaczęli ich wlec w głąb parkingu - Chyba musimy się odpłacić, nie? Potter ma być jedynie żywy, racja? – Harry jęknął z bólu, kiedy otrzymał cios prosto w brzuch – Możemy go trochę podręczyć za to, że nie raczył okazywać należytego szacunku Czarnemu Panu.

- Nie! Nie zapominaj, że Potterowi nie wolno zrobić krzywdy, zwiąż go! – liny oplotły Harryego tak szczelnie, że nie mógł wziąć głębszego oddechu. Usłyszał potworny męski chichot i rozpaczliwe piski Hermiony – Ale to nie oznacza, że nie możemy sobie urządzić innej zabawy... Potter, będziesz mógł obejrzeć sobie specjalne przedstawienie z udziałem twojej dziewczyny. Pobawimy się z nią trochę zanim ją zabijemy, nam też potrzebna jest odrobina rozrywki, hehe.

- Odwal się... od... niej! – wrzasnął Harry. Został od razu uciszony, kiedy ugodzono go zaklęciem _Cruciatus,_ a liny oplotły mu usta, więc nie mógł nawet krzyczeć. Myślał gorączkowo o Hermionie i o tym, jak może ją uratować. Ze wszystkich sił starał się uwolnić z krępujących go więzów i dorwać różdżkę, ale liny zacieśniały się jeszcze bardziej pozbawiając go tchu.

- Wolnego – śmierciożerca złapał go za szyję - Powinno cię bardziej obchodzić to, jak szybko Czarny Pan wykończy ciebie – zaśmiał się – Dziękuj, że jeszcze oddychasz i popatrz sobie jak będziemy się cieszyć ładniusią skórą twojej laluni. 


	27. Rozdział 25: Numer dwunasty

Harry był już całkowicie obolały i wyczerpany, nie miał nawet siły krzyczeć z bólu gdy ugodziło go kolejne zaklęcie. Powoli zaczął tracić świadomość, pragnął jedynie tego, żeby to się już skończyło.

Hermiona...

I jego serce znów zaczęło bić mocniej, potrzebowała go. Harry otworzył oczy i ujrzał swoje okulary leżące na ziemi od chwili, gdy zsunęły mi się z nosa. Tuż obok siebie usłyszał ciężkie kroki i godzące go zaklęcie ustało.

- Miałeś przestać, nic nie może mu się stać! Jak on się dowie, to sam nas tak urządzi, albo i gorzej – dobiegł go ochrypły głos, gdzieś spoza zasięgu jego wzroku.

- Zaraz, właśnie – powiedział jeden ze śmierciożerców – może najpierw powinniśmy powiadomić Czarnego Pana? Byłby zły gdyby dowiedział się że się ociągaliśmy, ale jak szybko byśmy przekazali mu Pottera... to dużo byśmy zyskali.

- Mamy go tutaj wezwać? Tutaj? – zapytał Rowle rozdrażnionym głosem.

- Ależ nie, skądże znowu! Wyraźnie powiedział, żeby trafił do domu Malfoya. Tam zabierzemy chłopaka.

- Do diabła z nimi – warknął inny – przypiszą sobie całą zasługę, dobrze wiem jacy oni są; a my nic z tego nie będziemy mieli. Trzeba go od razu oddać w ręce Czarnego Pana.

- A co z tą dziewczyną?

- Chwila. Inaczej się umawialiśmy! Żadnej zmiany planów: zabieramy go do kwatery, ale nic tam po dziewczynie, zabawimy się z nią trochę tutaj - Harryemu żołądek podskoczył do gardła, zaczął się siłować z więzami, które boleśnie wbijały mu się w ciało. Zacisnął powieki i skoncentrował się na linach, jakby chciał na nie podświadomie wpłynąć aby same z niego opadły.

- Błagam, no dalej. Już sprawiałeś, że zniknęła szyba, a to jest tylko sznur... – Harry mówił do siebie w duchu. Wydawało mu się przez chwilę, że więzy stały się trochę luźniejsze, ale to przeświadczenie zastąpione zostało innym. Znów poczuł się tak samo dziwacznie jak wtedy, gdy w czasie wakacji przyśnił mu się Departament Tajemnic. Zmysły się wyostrzyły, poczuł się jakby mógł najzwyczajniej rozerwać oplatające go sznury i ruszyć z impetem na śmierciożerców. Ale teraz już wiedział, że wtedy nie był to sen, ktoś grzebał mu w głowie, jakby czytając w myślach.

_Gdzie?_ – tylko Harry usłyszał znajomy głos brzmiący w jego czaszce. Coś kazało mu się rozejrzeć po parkingu i przypomnieć sobie dokładną drogę, którą trafili do tego miejsca. Tak, wiedział już gdzie się znajduje, jeszcze tylko chwila... po czym zmysły Harryego wróciły do normy. Domyślając się co się przed chwilą stało, przestał siłować się z więzami w oczekiwaniu na to, co się za chwile może stać. Ktoś zaraz tu będzie, na pewno...

- Ale możemy coś za nią dostać, weźmy ją ze sobą – głosy śmierciożerców zdawały się dobiegać z oddali.

- Cicho bądź! Po co mamy ją targać ze sobą? Załatw ją i do roboty, albo sam to zrobię.

- Jak śmiesz odzywać się do mnie w ten sposób?! Utraciłeś swoją władzę i wpływy dawno temu. Ja siedziałem w Azkabanie, wierny naszemu Panu, podczas gdy ty wyparłeś się wszystkiego przed sądem, udając ofiarę i przez te całe lata udawałeś przyjaciela szlam i mugoli!

- Żałosne, myślisz że to ma być poświęcenie? Bezużytecznie gnić sobie w więzieniu i robić we własne gacie ze strachu przed dementorami? Ja byłem użyteczny, nawiązywałem liczne kontakty i mam teraz takie znajomości, że dzięki nim mamy teraz całe Ministerwstwo w garści. Więc to właśnie ja go wezwę!

- Kto tu dowodzi?! – ryknął kolejny – Ja! Im dłużej tu zostaniemy, to ktoś nas w końcu nakryje, robicie tyle rabanu, że zaraz znajdą nas kolejni aurorzy. Zabieramy Pottera do kwatery. A dziewczynę dawajcie tutaj, załatwimy to szybko. Niech pozna trochę życia przed śmiercią.

- Zostaw tę brudną szlamę i idziemy. Wykończ ją teraz!

- Nie! Chcę dziewczynę.

- Ja też chcę kąsek, nieczęsto nam się jakaś trafia – zachrypiał Dołohow – I ja ją wykończę, odpłacę jej się za to, że trafili mnie zaklęciem prosto w twarz.

- I tak zawsze miałeś paskudną gębę, a teraz to przynajmniej wyglądasz nawet trochę lepiej – zaśmiał się.

- Zamknąć się i do roboty albo wam dołożę łachudry. Mnie zależy tylko na jego... – nie dowiedzieli się jednak, na czym tak zależało śmierciożercy, bo rozległ się potworny huk i przez powietrze przeszybował masywny kontener na śmieci, który wpadł wprost na niego. Przeszybowali tak razem kilka metrów, aż wbili się razem w ścianę, i mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię bez życia. Wszystko działo się strasznie szybko. Pozostali śmierciożercy, nie wiedząc co się tak naprawdę stało, obracali się w miejscu we wszystkie strony z wyciągniętymi przed siebie różdżkami wypatrując napastników.

- Wychodzić z podniesionymi rękami! – krzyknął Dołohow – Wiemy, że tam jesteście. Nie macie szans, celujemy w was i guzik nas obchodzi kogo trafimy!

Kilka lamp zgasło, niektóre roztrzaskały się nad ich głowami obsypując ich fragmentami szkła. Harry wstrzymał oddech i przymykał powieki, podczas gdy nieznany mu z nazwiska śmierciożerca zaczął rzucać przed siebie na oślep zaklęciami.

- Nie miotaj tym, jeśli nie wiemy, khę... – śmierciożercy myśleli, że ich towarzysz zaniemówił, ale ten nagle złapał się za gardło nie mogąc złapać oddechu i przerażony wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Nie opuszczaj różdżki! – ryknął Rowle do śmierciożerciożercy, który próbował pomóc Dołohowowi, który padł bez tchu na posadzkę – Zostaw go, bądź w pogotowiu! – jego własne rady na nic się nie zdały. Zaparkowany samochód oderwał się od ziemi jakby coś go zdmuchnęło, ruszając wprost w jego stronę i przygważdżając go do najbliższego filaru.

Czwartego śmierciożercę natomiast wyrzuciło w powietrze i rozciągnęło z impetem na ziemi.

Najwyraźniej próbował się miotać, ale niewidzialna siła przytrzymywała go w miejscu, więc nie mógł ruszyć nawet palcem. Wszystkie ich różdżki potoczyły się same w jedno miejsce, z jakieś dwa metry od Harryego, który nadal leżał twarzą do ziemi, nie mając więc pełnego obrazu całej sytuacji. Nie wiedział co się stało z Hermioną, której szlochanie ustało już dawno temu. Słyszał jedynie pojękiwania i przekleństwa padające z ust dwójki, przytomnych jeszcze śmierciożerców. Harry na ile potrafił podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że jego podejrzenia co do tego, kto się za tym wszystkim kryje sprawdziły się.

- Yu – wychrypiał jednym tchem Harry, kiedy ten rozerwał ręką krępujące go liny – Skąd...? – ale nie odpowiedział ani słowem. Usiadł przy przyciśniętym do ziemi śmierciozercy i zaczął go przepytywać.

- Jak ich znaleźliście? – spytał szorstko.

- Ani se waz! – zawył z ustami pełnymi krwi uwięziony przy filarze Rowle – ACH! – wrzasnął z bólu, gdy auto musiało naprzeć na niego mocniej.

- Nie będę powtarzać. Jak?

Harry rozcierał sobie miejsca, w które wrzynały mu się wcześniej sznury. Był tak słaby, że nie mógł nawet stanąć na nogach, klęczał więc z rękoma opartymi na ziemi i głęboko oddychając. Rozejrzał się wokoło: parking był tak zdemolowany, że wyglądał jakby przeszło przez nie tornado. Wszędzie był bałagan, potrzaskane lampy, zgniecione maski samochodów i rozsypane śmieci. Harry łypnął tylko okiem na śmierciożerców, ale odwrócił wzrok natychmiast, bo zrobiło mu się niedobrze gdy tylko zauważył ich ciała.  
Hermiona nie poruszała się i nie odzywała, kuliła się gdzieś w kącie. Harry nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy. Chciał przeczołgać się jakoś w jej stronę, ale ręce i nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Jego uwagę odwróciła pozostała dwójka śmierciożerców.

- Tabu! Aaaaaa! Imię Czarnego Pana jest teraz Tabu! - krzyknął przygwożdżony do posadzki śmierciożerca - Wiedzieliśmy, że Potter je zwyczajnie wymawia, wiedzieliśmy, że uciekł. Rzucono więc na nie zaklęcie, by można było wyśledzić w ten sposób każdego, kto je wypowie.

- Skąd wiedzieliście, że uciekł?

- Scabior, zabłaniam ci! – ryknął Rowle krztusząc się. Lecz po chwili jego oczy wyszły z orbit a usta ścieśniły, jakby ktoś zszył je niewidzialną nicią. Zaczął się wierzgać, wyraźnie się dusząc.

- Nie chcesz powiedzieć? – Yu zwrócił się w stronę Rowle'a – Ratuj się.

- Nigdy nie... zdradzę... Czarnego... Pana – wydukał, kiedy mógł już otworzyć usta.

- Szkoda...

- Przestań! – krzyknął Harry protestując – Nie... – ale było już za późno. Głowa Rowle'a opadła bezwładnie na piersi.

- Chcesz skończyć jak on? – zapytał Yu przerażonego, ostatniego śmierciożercę.

- Nie... nie... – wyszeptał Scabior – Powiem wszystko... wszystko.

– Więc odpowiadaj.

- Dostaliśmy informację od Czarnego Pana, że Harry Potter ukrywa się gdzieś w Londynie, bo wyjechał na ferie. Tam go ostatnio widziano. Śledzono go już od dworca, ale trop się nagle urwał. Nie wiedzieliśmy zupełnie gdzie jest, bo prawdopodobnie muszą go chronić jakieś zaklęcia. Więc czekaliśmy, mieliśmy uderzyć jak tylko się wychyli. Na imię Czarnego Panu rzucono Tabu, więc wiedząc że Potter je wymawia, mieliśmy poznać miejsce jego kryjówki, gdy tylko je wypowie. Czekaliśmy dość długo. W końcu, ktoś dał nam cynk, dziś rano, że Potter opuścił kryjówkę, na dodatek w środku nocy bez żadnego wsparcia, bezbronny. Więc mogliśmy zacząć go szukać, czekaliśmy w pogotowiu. Podzieliliśmy się na kilka grup. Mieliśmy ruszyć, gdy tylko ktoś użyłby imienia Tabu, bo wymawia je tylko Potter i członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, więc był niski stopień błędu, że trafimy na kogoś innego. No i gdyby padło Tabu, to wtedy od razu wiedzieliśmy gdzie jest, bo zdradzało jego lokalizację zakłócając proste zaklęcia ochronne. Dlatego go znaleźliśmy. Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy, błagam...

- Kto dał wam tę informację?

- Nie wiem, ja nic nie wiem! Aaaaaaaaaaa...! – zawył, gdy coś głośno chrupnęło.

- KTO?!

- Naprawdę nie wiem. Czarny Pan nie powiedział, tylko on wie. Kazał nam schwytać Pottera jeśli wypowie Tabu. Nie wiem skąd wiedział. Chyba ma kogoś z jego otoczenia, nie wiem, albo może ktoś go widział, gdy włóczył się po mieście.

- I co? Jak tylko go zobaczył, wyczytał mu z twarzy godzinę o której uciekł? – zakpił.

- Naprawdę nie wiem. Czarny Pan... powiedział tylko to i kazał ruszać. Wysłał nas więcej, bo Pottera podobno chronili ludzie z Zakonu Feniksa i oni też zaczęli go szukać, więc próbowaliśmy zdążyć przed nimi.

- Ilu was jeszcze zostało?

- O... ośmiu. Mieliśmy ich odciąć od Pottera i w razie potrzeby wykończyć. Ale oni też wypowiadali Tabu, ci z Zakonu, więc raz na nich wpadliśmy. Bo nie da się rozpoznać kto to wypowiada, wiemy jedynie gdzie się taka osoba znajduje. Zobaczyliśmy tylko, że to nie Potter, więc wysłaliśmy inną grupę żeby ich wykończyli. Czarny Pan wysłał nawet na nich swojego węża – Harry zamarł, wiadomość o wężu była tym, czego się najmniej spodziewał. Scabior kontynuował - Bo on, wąż, też może zabijać, ale Potter miał być cały. Czarny Pan strasznie się zawziął żebyśmy go schwytali i odcięli mu wszystkie drogi odwrotu. Więc obstawiliśmy wszystkie przejścia i wejścia na Pokątną, do Ministerstwa, Szpitala i inne wyjścia poza strefę mugoli. No ale trafiliśmy na aurorów, zostało z nimi trzech od nas i ten wąż. Ale znów padło Tabu, więc ja ruszyłem dalej i zostawiłem ich samych, żeby sami się nimi zajęli. No i gdy się deportowałem okazało się, że to Potter i jakaś cizia. To ich capnęliśmy. Pottera mieliśmy dostarczyć dla Czarnego Pana.

- Kto to był i gdzie? Ci aurorzy? – zapytał z pewnym zażenowaniem, jakby ta informacja specjalnie go nie obchodziła i marnowała mu czas.

- Przy... przy Charing Cross... Niedaleko Dziurawego Kotła. To był... on jest bardzo znany, sam zesłał mnie do... do Azkabanu – śmierciożerca zaczął się jąkać ze strachu – Ale ja nic im nie... nie zrobiłem, od razu ru... ruszyłem tutaj, mówię prawdę, to był Szalonooki... Moody, nie można go nie rozpoznać i była tam jeszcze... taka młoda kobieta... - Harry zamarł, inne myśli poza strachem i niedowierzaniem, nie potrafiły dojść do głosu.

- Nie... – szepnął Harry, ale nikt inny tego nie dosłyszał. Tylko tego brakowało aby komuś stała się przez niego krzywda. Jeśli zaatakowali śmierciożercy i wąż... No właśnie wąż... Harry najbardziej obawiał się tego, że atak który widział, gdy rozbolała go blizna może być prawdziwy. Od razu przypomniał sobie pana Weasleya, którego ten sam wąż zaatakował w zeszłym roku i w jak strasznym znajdował się wtedy stanie.

- Ona pracuje w biurze aurorów – mówił dalej Scabior - Dostaliśmy całe kopie kartotek z Ministerstwa, mamy tam swoich ludzi... aby łatwiej można było ich rozpoznać, tych którzy mogą nas tropić i przeszkadzać. Yyymmm... to jest... to jest krewna pani Lestrange... córka jej siostry – po tych słowach zapadła przez moment lodowata cisza. A śmierciożerca miał się zaraz przekonać, że powiedział za dużo.

- Co? – Yu zapytał takim dziwnym tonem głosu, którego Harry do tej pory nie słyszał; czyżby się... zląkł?

Harry nadal milczał, ale serce tłukło mu jak oszalałe. Więc to co widział, Nagini czająca się na nowe ofiary... to musiało dziać się na prawdę. A zaatakowano Moodyego i Tonks. Harry nawet nie chciał sobie tego wyobrazić co się mogło z nimi stać. Do tej pory blizna na czole wciąż piekła go diabelnie, a wszystko wokoło migało dziwnie przed jego oczami i wydawało się takie nierealne. Przypomniała mu się momentalnie sytuacja sprzed dwóch lat: śmierć Cedrica podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego... Gdyby wtedy nie kazał mu dotknąć tego pucharu, nie doszło by do tego. A teraz taki sam los mógł spotkać dwoje kolejnych, ważnych dla niego osób. Musiał się ruszyć, musiał...

Z zamyśleń wyrwał go na chwilę głuchy odgłos i ostatni śmierciożerca padł bez przytomności na ziemię.

- Wstawaj – Harry usłyszał po chwili cierpki głos i silnym ruchem został poderwany na równe nogi jak szmaciana kukła. O mało co, a przewróciłby się z powrotem na ziemię, ledwo zachowując równowagę. Musiał zacząć działać. Zaczął iść z trudem przed siebie, zataczając się i potykając. Harry zobaczył najpierw białą, zapłakaną twarz nieruchomej i skulonej pod ścianą Hermiony, będącej na granicy omdlenia.

- Możesz wstać? – spytał pochylający się nad nią Yu. Hermiona odzyskując trochę koloru na twarzy spojrzała przed siebie i zaczęła coś mamrotać nieskładnie, przełykając łzy, ale Yu najwyraźniej nie chciał dłużej czekać: poderwał Hermionę jedną ręką i przerzucił ją przez ramię. Nie zdążyła nawet pisnąć. Wracając po Harryego, cztery różdżki śmierciożerców leżące na ziemi, same wpadły mu w dłoń. Schował je do kieszeni i chwytając Harryego za kurtkę, zaczął go ciągnąć za sobą, prawie nieść z dala od tego miejsca.

- Nie, puść, sam pójdę – rzekł Harry, którym rzucano teraz jak marionetką. Mniej jednak od tego, jak taka niepozorna osoba może mieć tyle siły aby oboje ich dźwigać z taką lekkością, zajmował się próbą wyrwania się mu i pójścia o własnych siłach w stronę Dziurawego Kotła.

Nagle okolica parkingu zniknęła im sprzed oczu, jakby rozpłynęła się we mgle i Harry poczuł, jak minimalnie odrywa się od ziemi i ląduje na jakimś rozmokłym terenie, w zupełnie innym miejscu. Zabudowania fabryczne gdzieś wyparowały, a pojawiły się drzewa i lampy oświetlające skraj parku, którym dziś rano przechodził wraz z Hermioną, po tym jak zauważył otaczającą ich barierę.  
Najwyraźniej musieli się deportować, czemu ku jego zaskoczeniu nie towarzyszyło nieprzyjemnie zwykle dla Harryego szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i wirowanie wokół własnej osi. Przemieszczając się dalej, nie zwolnili przy tym ani trochę tempa. Harry kilkakrotnie prawie przewrócił się w tym biegu, ale za każdym razem, był na nowo ciągnięty w górę, a w znacznej części drogi, po prostu był wleczony, szorując nogami po ziemi i zahaczając butami o jakieś korzenie lub kamienie. Pędzili tak, że Harryemu wszystko migało między oczami i nie mógł uchwycić ani jednego rozpoznawalnego kształtu.

- Nie mogę oddychać – wydyszał ledwo, bo kołnierz kurtki za który był wleczony pozbawiał go tchu – Puszczaj! – wrzasnął, bo rozpoznał już, że zbliżają się w stronę Grimmauld Place: jeszcze tylko kilka domów i tam będą – Charing Cross... trzeba iść na Charing Cross! – paliły go wnętrzności - Trzeba ratować Moodyego i Tonks. Słuchasz mnie?! Zostaw mnie, trzeba zawracać!

- Jeszcze jedno słowo Potter, a pożałujesz, że to nie oni cię wykończyli – warknął.

- Tonks i Moody! Muszę ich ocalić, zawracaj! Zaatakował ich tamten wąż, widziałem to! – Harry zdołał wyrwać się z uścisku po kilku kolejnych rozpaczliwych próbach i zatrzymał się. Nagle pewna teoria przebrnęła mu przez myśl.

- Wystawiłeś ich... – powiedział – tamtych śmierciożerców. To ty musiałeś im powiedzieć, że jesteśmy w Londynie.

- Co ty bredzisz? – spojrzał na Harryego z takim wstrętem jak na robaka i próbował znów go pochwycić, ale było to utrudnione tym, że dźwigał jeszcze omdlałą Hermionę.

- Oni kłamali. Gdyby na imię... Sam Wiesz Kogo – postanowił lepiej nie ryzykować wypowiadając „Voldemort" – rzucono zaklęcie Tabu, to jak twierdzili, wytropili by nas znacznie wcześniej. Bo użyłem tego imienia zaraz po wyjściu z Grimmauld Place. O razu by się zjawili. I kim ty właściwie jesteś? - spytał gdy znów uwolnił się z uścisku - Kim jesteś, żeby tak zabijać ludzi? Jesteś tyle wart co i tamci... - Harry próbował się wyrywać, jednak został przyciśnięty do ściany okolicznego budynku, obok którego przechodzili. Yu spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Harry tego nie znosił, tego wzroku, który jakby przeszywał na wylot.

- Nic mnie nie obchodzi, co o mnie myślisz ty i ten twój cały Zakon. Ja nie jestem taki jak wy, ale Dumbledore pewnie już zdołał ci trochę o tym opowiedzieć – powiedział Yu, przyciskając Harryego wolną ręką do ściany - Nie wtrącam się w to czym się zajmujecie, więc i ty nie próbuj wpływać na to co robię i jak. I nie wytropili was wcześniej głąbie, bo nie mogli. Moje zaklęcia ochronne wokół tamtego domu, są lepsze od ich tanich sztuczek. A jak tak bardzo ich żałujesz, to następnym razem sam będziesz musiał zadbać o swój tyłek, bo nie licz na to, że ktoś będzie robił to w kółko za ciebie. Ciekawe tylko jak długo byś wtedy przeżył. Albo ty, albo twoi śmierciożercy. Prostszego wyboru chyba nie możesz mieć, chyba że nadal będziesz się nad tym zastanawiać, bo myślisz tak wolno, że zaraz zaczniesz się cofać! Tracę tylko przez ciebie czas. Na jeden dzień nie można was zostawić samych, a jak wracam, mówią mi że nawiałeś.

- Chodźmy na Charing Cross – wydyszał Harry, nadal przygwożdżony do muru – Tylko tam pójdźmy. Trzeba im pomóc.

- Nie. Zabieram was z powrotem do tamtego domu. Zawsze muszę po was sprzątać! I spróbujcie tylko wychylić nochal za drzwi...

- Nie, musimy wracać! Przecież oni...

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – Harry jednak się nie przestraszył, postanowił walczyć.

- Przepuść mnie! – Harry złapał go za przegub lewej ręki i próbował odepchnąć, ale po ułamku sekundy obaj syknęli z bólu, a Harryego ponownie zapiekła blizna, oślepiając go na dłuższą chwilę. Był pewny, że za chwilę rozsadzi mu czaszkę. Uścisk zelżał, więc osunął się po ścianie, upadając na bruk.

- Cholera – Harry usłyszał te słowa gdzieś obok, wraz ze stertą innych wyzwisk. Na jakiś czas stracił świadomość, poczuł jedynie jak znów czyjaś ręka poderwała go i zaczęła ciągnąc ze sobą. Co jakiś czas Harry instynktownie poruszał tylko nogami, aby nie zahaczać znów o jakieś przeszkody na drodze. Ból powoli mijał, nadal nie wiedział gdzie znajduje się dokładnie, ale na pewno nie była to trasa prowadząca w stronę Dziurawego Kotła. Wiedział tylko tyle, że przecież musi się tam znaleźć, aby powstrzymać tego przeklętego węża.

Po dłuższej chwili wreszcie przejaśniło mu się przed oczami, a niewyraźne dotąd kształty nabrały ostrości. Harry nie był jednak zadowolony z faktu, że zobaczył schody prowadzące do domu przy Grimmauld Place numer 12, a po chwili drzwi które same przed nimi ustąpiły otwierając się na oścież. Harry, wciąż wleczony, nim się obejrzał znalazł się we wnętrzu na korytarzu, a właściwie to przez niego przeleciał rozbijając sobie przy upadku boleśnie kolana.

- Do jasnej... Nie musiałeś mną rzucać! – krzyknął Harry i obejrzał się za siebie w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Półprzytomna Hermiona stała już o własnych siłach chwiejąc się lekko, a Yu z ręką na klamce, wyglądał jakby zastygł w trakcie, gdy próbował ponownie wyjść na zewnątrz. Wzrok miał utkwiony gdzieś ponad głową Harryego i wyraźnie czegoś nasłuchiwał, zupełne jak pies gdy coś wywęszy. Puszczając klamkę, zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę drzwi na końcu korytarza, ponownie ciągnąc obok siebie Harryego i Hermionę. Dopiero teraz Harry usłyszał dobiegające skądś coraz wyraźniejsze, podniesione i nerwowe głosy. Dochodziły one zza drzwi, za którymi zwykle odbywały się zebrania Zakonu Feniksa. Harry był już niemal pewny tego, że uderzą wprost na nie, więc zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na zderzenie; te jednak ustąpiły przed nimi wypadając z hukiem z zawiasów. Harryego uderzyło ostre światło, więc mrużąc oczy zdołał zobaczyć jedynie niewyraźne ludzkie sylwetki, zanim ponownie upadł na parkiet, a obok niego Hermiona.

- Harry! Hermiona! – usłyszał głos Ginny. Poprawił na twarzy okulary i otworzył oczy; siedząca pod ścianą siostra Rona rzucała w ich stronę zlęknione spojrzenia, nie ruszyła się jednak z miejsca, obracając głowę w stronę skupionej wokół siebie grupki ludzi. Rodzina Weasleyów, Syriusz, Fleur i Tonks zauważyli ich pojawienie się, lecz nie zdawali się być tym faktem wystarczająco zainteresowani; przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie i przepychali. Harry spojrzał za siebie, Yu nadal stał w drzwi i nie poruszał się nawet o cal, był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle i wpatrywał się intensywnie wprost przed siebie. Harry podążył za jego wzrokiem: stół został rzucony pod ścianę, a na jego miejscu na podłodze, leżał półprzytomny, zakrwawiony Moody, który jęczał boleśnie i dygotał na całym ciele. To wokół niego wszyscy się gromadzili. Tuż przy nim klęczała Tonks niemal zielona na twarzy, ze śladami walki na sobie, spoglądała teraz bezpośrednio w stronę Harryego.

Mooly Weasley, jej mąż i Syriusz również pochylali się nad Moodym z różdżkami w rękach, bez ustanku rzucając na aurora zaklęcia próbując zatamować obfity krwotok. Harry zamarł, po Szalonookim krew spływała niemal strumieniami, był strasznie poraniony, podobnie jak niegdyś pan Weasley, gdy zaatakował go wąż Voldemorta, więc musiała to być jego sprawka.

- Co... się... – próbował wydukać z siebie Harry. Nikt go jednak nie słuchał.

- Moody trzymaj się – powtarzał Syriusz, kiedy Szalonooki zaczął się jeszcze bardziej trząść – przeklęty wąż! Fleur, więcej bandaży! - narzeczona Billa sięgnęła za siebie, i zaczęła rozrywać nowe opakowania z opatrunkami.

Harry nie ruszał się. Brakowało mu tchu, a w głowie się kręciło. Krzyki próbujących ratować Moodyego, splatały się z histerycznym niemal szlochem dziewczyn.

- Gdzie oni poleźli? – wrzasnął pan Weasley – Remus i Bill są teraz potrzebni, trzeba jeszcze raz spróbować przejść do Munga.

- Obstawili wszystkie przejścia – tłumaczyła przez łzy Tonks – a teraz, w takim stanie, nie możemy tak go przenieść.

- ... Niech to, niech tak nie krwawi – wychrypiał Syriusz uciskając rany Moodyego i próbując innego zaklęcia. Tymczasem Tonks nadal wlepiała wzrok ponad głową Harryego.

- Yu – wyszeptała Nimfadora. Harry obejrzał się. Tamten, nadal jak spetryfikowany obserwował całą scenę z wyrazem twarzy, z której nie dało się nic odczytać – Proszę – nieznacznie pokręcił głową, jakby przed czymś się wzbraniał, chowając ręce w kieszeniach - Pomóż nam! - krzyknęła Tonks już zupełnie rozhisteryzowana. Yu po chwili, z widoczną niechęcią ruszył się z miejsca, zmierzając w stronę rannego.

- Odsuńcie się – wychrypiał, jakby ktoś wydał na niego wyrok.

- Nie ma mowy! – wzbraniał się Syriusz, który nadal próbował wyleczyć głębokie rany Moodyego i nie chciał zostawiać go ani na sekundę.

- Skończcie... – wyjąkał cicho Moody – lepiej mnie, już... dobijcie...

- Nie damy ci umrzeć Szalonooki! – wrzasnęła Molly, rozrywając nowe opakowanie bandaży.

- Odsuńcie się – powtórzył Yu, ale oni nie ruszali się jednak z miejsc – NO JUŻ! – dopiero teraz go posłuchali, cofając się pośpiesznie nieco dalej. Gdy już zrobili mu miejsce, usiadł na podłodze przy teraz już sinym na twarzy Moodym i zaczął przyglądać mu się badawczo.

- Strata czasu – warknął Syriusz – jak będziesz tak tylko...

- Zamknij się.

- Lepiej zostawić to Farelowi – mówił dalej Syriusz - Zaraz powinien się zjawić.

- Chyba mu się nie śpieszy.

- A czy ty cokolwiek...

- Spokój! - przerwała im Molly – znowu będziecie się kłócić?! - lecz pani Weasley również wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojoną i nieufną.

- _Léasere._

- Nie mów do mnie w tym języku! - krzyknął Syriusz. Yu zdawał się jednak go nie słuchać. Ściągnął z prawej ręki rękawicę, ukazując dłoń z lekko szponiasto zakończonymi palcami i zaczął nią szukać ran po ukąszeniach węża, na karku i piersi Moodyego, który stawał się coraz słabszy i oddech miał już coraz płytszy.

Drugą ręką sięgnął po zawieszony pod kurtką, na swojej szyi sznur z drobnymi kamieniami pokrytymi pismem runicznym i przewiesił go przez rannego aurora, bezustannie mamrocząc pod nosem coś w niezrozumiałym języku. Przenosząc dłoń z jednej rany na drugą, obrażenia zdawały się znikać a krew przestałą płynąć. Po kilku minutach, które zdawały się trwać wieczność, twarz Moodyego nabrała koloru. Szalonooki poderwał się gwałtownie po chwili już zdrowy, bez śladu zranień, wytrzeszczając swoje normalne oko, podczas gdy magiczne przeleciało gdzieś na tył głowy.

- Co to miało być? – wydyszał zatrwożony, gdy już przestał się krztusić i szukać śladów po ugryzieniach na karku. Wciąż zapłakana Tonks rzuciła się Moodyemu na szyję, nie kryjąc radości. W odczuciu Harryego, mimo wszystko uczucie szczęścia z uzdrowienia Moodyego, nie wyparło jednak nowego wrażenia, które się teraz pojawiło. Pomimo tego, że Harry nie znał tak dobrze zwyczajów i norm panujących powszechnie w świecie magicznym, tak jak czarodzieje z wielopokoleniowych rodzin, rozumiał chyba dlaczego mimo wszystko, nie ma powszechnych okrzyków radości wynikających z tego, że Moody siedział teraz na podłodze bez szwanku. Powód ten siedział teraz przed ocalonym aurorem. Jakiekolwiek były wcześniejsze relacje wszystkich tu obecnych z Yu, teraz panowała kłopotliwa cisza. Harry wiedział jak niektórzy czarodzieje reagują na wieść o pochodzeniu poniektórych osób; tak było na przykład w przypadku Hagrida, który spotkał się z wieloma nieprzyjemnościami, gdy wyszło na jaw, że jest półolbrzymem. Z podobną, jeśli nie większą niechęcią stykają się wilkołaki.

Pomimo tego, że wszyscy niewątpliwie odczuli ulgę z tego, że Moody jest jak się zdaje cały i zdrowy, to zabieg który do tego doprowadził zdradzał, że nie był to powszechnie stosowany sposób i rodzaj magii. Nawet jeśli nie wszyscy wiedzieli o pochodzeniu Yu, to owo posunięcie zdradziło go z tym, że nie jest tylko zwykłym czarodziejem; tak się Harryemu przynajmniej wydawało.

Yu zdjął z szyi Moodyego sznur z amuletami, zawieszając go z powrotem na sobie i chowając pośpiesznie pod kurką.

Tymczasem Syriusz i pan Weasley pomagali Moodyemu wstać z podłogi, a Molly rozmawiała pośpiesznie z Fleur o nieobecnym Billu i Lupinie.

- Moody, w porządku? - spytał Artur Weasley patrząc na niego z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy.

- A niech to, puśćcie mnie – odpowiedział słabym głosem Szalonooki – mdli mnie, chyba zaraz zwymiotuję - Pomimo rozpoczętych na nowo rozmów, Harry wyłowił wzrokiem rozmawiających półgłosem Yu i Tonks.

- Jesteś cała? - spytał ją, gdy uwiesiła się na nim.

- Tak... dostałam tylko kilkoma urokami. Nic wielkiego – powiedziała już go puszczając i ocierając łzy skrajem szaty uśmiechając się lekko – dziękuję.

- A to?

- Nic, tylko parę otarć, nie zwracaj uwagi.

- Doprawdy?

- Tak. Gdzie byłeś?

- Mieliście się stąd nie ruszać – powiedział, jakby nie dosłyszał pytania.

- Gdzie byłeś? - spytała już innym tonem, a oczy jej zaiskrzyły.

- Chyba nie muszę ci się meldować za każdym razem.

- Miałeś się tu zjawić z samego rana! Miałeś go pilnować! I zobacz co się stało! - wrzasnęła Tonks, aż wszyscy spojrzeli się w ich stronę.

- Nawet mnie nie wkurzaj! - też poniósł głos, zwracając się raczej do wszystkich – Mówiłem, już wcześniej żebyście nie wyłazili. Dumbledore miał wam wszystkim wyraźnie przekazać, że nie wolno! Na chwilę nie można was zostawić samych, bo nie potraficie przypilnować dzieciaka i siksy. Banda tumanów. Nie potraficie wykonać najprostszego polecenia i potem macie wąty, że obrywacie. Ja go tam wyciągałem, moja wina? Mówiłem, że ja to załatwię, mieliście siedzieć tu, aż nie wrócę! Takie to dla was typowe, szukanie kozła, kiedy przestajecie sobie radzić z takimi banałami– wyrzucał z siebie łamaną angielszczyzną i zaczęli się oboje kłócić.

- Spokój – zagrzmiał ojciec Rona – Remus i Bill też jeszcze nie wrócili.

- I co z tego?

- Musimy ich znaleźć.

- Tak, jasne, „musimy". Akurat. Mogłem się tego spodziewać, naprawiać wszystko co schrzaniliście.

- Nie miałem na myśli tego, że to nie my...

- Jasne. Spróbujcie tylko podejść do drzwi a wam gnaty połamię! – to pozostawiło po sobie efekt – Ja to załatwię... jak zwykle – dodał już spokojniej, ale wyraźnie jeszcze poirytowany.

- Gdzie byłeś? – Tonks oddychała nadal ciężko, ale już nie wrzeszczała i nie wierzgała się, dzięki czemu puściła ją, próbująca ją wcześniej uspokoić pani Weasley.

- A co? Obchodzi cię to? – zadrwił.

CHLAST!

Tonks trzasnęła go w twarz z całej siły, aż się zachwiał. Reszta stała jak sparaliżowana. Najwyraźniej Tonks dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiła, i nie ruszała się z miejsca w oczekiwaniu co teraz może się stać.

Wpatrywali się tak w siebie z wyrazem twarzy trudnym do odczytania, aż w końcu z jej oczu znów zaczęły płynąć obficie łzy. Yu odwrócił się i wymaszerował z pokoju po wyrwanych przez siebie drzwiach, przechodząc obok Harryego i Hermiony.  
Rozległ się potężny huk zatrzaśnięcia drzwi wejściowych i Harry mógłby się założyć, że przed ich wypadnięciem musiałyby je powstrzymać tylko potężne zaklęcia. Tonks wybuchła jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem, więc pani Weasley objęła ją i zaczęła pocieszać głaszcząc po głowie.

- Już po wszystkim moja droga. Ciiii... nie warto – mówiła zatroskanym tonem.

- Harry – Potter usłyszał swoje imię. W całym tym zgiełku zapomniał, że to tak naprawdę on jest winny tej całej sytuacji. Przez swoją ucieczkę naraził na niebezpieczeństwo nie tylko siebie i Hermionę, ale również tych, którzy wyszli na ich poszukiwania.

Syriusz spoglądał na swego chrześniaka a jego ręce nadal drgały, jak wtedy gdy próbował ratować Moodyego. Szybko wszystkie twarze zwróciły się w jego stronę i wtedy spadło na Harryego to, że żadne najlepsze nawet wytłumaczenie nie usprawiedliwi go i nie zmaże jego poczucia winy.


	28. Rozdział 26: Spojrzenia i prezenty

- Jeżeli macie jakieś rozsądne usprawiedliwienie – zaczął Szalonooki Moody dopiero po kilku minutach odzyskawszy władze w nogach – to się nie krępujcie.  
Harry, który do tej pory nie zdołał podnieść się z podłogi, nie potrafił wydobyć z ust żadnego dźwięku, ale wiedział, że już go to nie ominie. Spojrzał na Hermionę i siebie, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że oboje musieli wyglądać okropnie: przemoczeni od leżenia w śniegu do suchej nitki i brudni, z poszarpanymi ubraniami, szramami i śladami otarć na twarzy.

- Najpierw niech dojdą do siebie – powiedziała z przejęciem pani Weasley, próbując ściągnąć z nich kurtki i doprowadzając ich strój do porządku – Ginny, chłopcy, marsz na górę! - nie doczekując się jednak żadnej reakcji, ruszyła na nich z wyciągniętą różdżką – Nie ma teraz na co patrzeć, do łóżek! - pogroziła im i siłą zaprowadziła ich do wyjścia z pokoju – A wy ściągnijcie te brudne łachy, jak wy wyglądacie? Co wyprawialiście? - Harry zdołał jedynie uchwycić kątem oka lodowate spojrzenie Rona, gdy przechodził obok nich.

- Hermiono... – spytała zaniepokojona Tonks, która nadal miała zaczerwienione oczy – czy coś...

- Molly – przerwał jej pan Weasley - Zaprowadź ją na górę, niech się przebierze i odpocznie – jego żona nie dyskutowała i podeszła do Hermiony pomagając jej wstać.

- Ja..., przepraszam, jestem strasznie zmęczona – powiedziała Hermiona mocno roztrzęsionym głosem. Ale dała się wyprowadzić z pokoju przez panią Weasley, przechodząc na drżących nogach po wyłamanych drzwiach i znikając na schodach prowadzących na gorę. Harry ledwo ściągnął z siebie kurtkę, która nadawała się już tylko na śmietnik i od razu zaczęła się lawina pytań typu: "Gdzie wyście byli?", „Co się stało?", „Co ci strzeliło do łba?" „Co to za pomysły? Przecież wiedziałeś, że masz zostać tu na miejscu!", „Odchodziliśmy od zmysłów!"

Harry musiał im wszystko po kolei wyjaśnić: co nim kierowało, jak Hermiona próbowała go zatrzymać, gdzie byli, o tym jak znaleźli ich śmierciożercy i jak trafili z powrotem na Grimmauld Place nr 12, z każdym zdaniem czując się coraz bardziej głupio. Co chwila Harry wysłuchiwał kazania o swojej nieodpowiedzialności, o tym jak wszystkich zawiódł, za co równie często prosił o wybaczenie zwłaszcza Moodyego i Tonks, których przez to wszystko dodatkowo naraził na niebezpieczeństwo.  
Harry stracił już niemal wszystkie siły i fizyczne i psychiczne, więc z pokorą znosił te jak najbardziej zasłużone upokorzenie, nigdy nie czując się równie podle i głupio. Zdawał sobie sprawę wcześniej, że cały Zakon będzie na niego wściekły za to że uciekł i, że pewnie ruszą na jego poszukiwania, ale wtedy obchodziło go wyłącznie to, co sądzi on sam; to że miał dość ukrywania się i czekania na strzępy informacji o tym co się dzieje, i o tym co zrobił lub co planuje Voldemort lub też jego poplecznicy. Wiedział, że jest to nie fair w stosunku do tych, którzy tyle poświęcają w trosce o jego bezpieczeństwo, ale pragnienie rzeczywistego działania było silniejsze. Dopiero realny atak, nie na niego, ale na bliskich którzy o mało nie stracili przez niego życia uzmysłowił mu, że będąc tak nieodpowiedzialnym nie jest ani godny stawać w otwartej walce przeciw śmierciożercom; nazywać siebie Wybrańcem; ani tego, żeby inni narażali się za niego życie, myśląc, że jest jedyną szansą na pokonanie Voldemorta. Najgorsze jednak było dla niego to, że teraz wszyscy po kolei wypominali mu wszelkie jego błędy, które doprowadziły do narażenia życia nie członków Zakonu, ale jego własnego, wciągając jeszcze w to wszystko Hermionę. Nadal dawali mu do zrozumienia, że wciąż będzie pod ich opieką, ale Harry sądził że już na to nie zasługuje. Ciągle słyszał w głowie ich słowa: „czy ofiara twoich rodziców ma pójść na marne?", „tak dziękujesz im za to że poświęcili za ciebie życie, a teraz miała to zrobić Hermiona, żebyś przejrzał wreszcie na oczy?", „miliony wierzą w to, że dopóki jesteś zapanuje pokój, czy ktoś ma ci umrzeć na rękach, abyś zrozumiał, że robimy to dla twojego dobra i dla dobra wszystkich...?". Nie mógł znieść tego rozczarowania w ich oczach, czuł się jak śmieć.

- Powiadomiliśmy już Dumbledore'a - odezwał się pan Weasley - Wyjechał dość daleko, więc nie wiemy dokładnie kiedy się tu zjawi, ale możesz być pewny że powtórzy ci to samo co my.

- Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego? Myślisz, że trzymamy cię tu żeby zrobić ci na złość? Uważasz że na to zasługujemy? Robimy wszystko, żeby ci pomóc, żeby pomóc wszystkim, tylu ludzi codziennie naraża swoje życie, żeby wygrać tę wojnę, a ty ot tak po prostu sobie uciekasz w środku nocy, bez słowa wyjaśnienia? Jestem... jesteśmy rozczarowani, chociaż to i tak niewystarczające słowo.

- Wiem...

- Co wiesz, co wiesz? - pytał rozjuszony Moody - Że o mało nie daliście się zabić, bo byłeś przekonany, że jesteś w stanie zrobić wszystko sam?

- Chciałem wrócić, tylko musiałem... zebrać myśli, na świeżym powietrzu.

- Mogłeś je zebrać tutaj! Musiałeś tak z nas kpić?

- Nie chciałem...

- Dajcie już mu spokój – wróciła pani Weasley – Już wie, że źle zrobił. Każdy może popełniać błędy, ważne że koniec końców nikomu nic się nie stało i że się to już nie powtórzy, prawda Harry? – przytaknął tylko kiwając głową w chwili, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi – Och, może to oni! – pani Weasley ruszyła pędem w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Jej przewidywania się sprawdziły, wróciła wraz z towarzyszącym jej Lupinem, Billem i jeszcze jednej osoby której Harry spodziewał się teraz najmniej...

- Ach, proszę proszę – rozległ się jadowity głos profesora Snape'a – Nasza gwiazda postanowiła znów nas odwiedzić – wycedził lodowato nauczyciel eliksirów, podczas gdy Fleur rzuciła się na szyję Billowi i zapłakana nie chciała go puścić. Lupin przeszył Harryego wzrokiem, ale stwarzał pozory nierozgniewanego.

- A gdzie Harmiona? - spytał.

- Na górze, musiała się położyć, trochę była sponiewierana – odpowiedziała pani Weasley.

- My chyba natchnęliśmy się na jednego śmierciożercę – rzekł Bill – Niedaleko dworca, ale gdy tylko nas zauważył deportował się. Spotkaliśmy tam też Severusa.

- Tak, tak – wtrącił Snape - więc może teraz szanowny pan Potter mógłby nam wyjaśnić dlaczego postanowił zlekceważyć polecenia profesora Dumbledore'a stawiając na nogi cały Zakon i prawie niwecząc wszystkie wysiłki, które do tej pory zostały włożone aby chronić jego pyszałkowatą osobę?

- Już wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, Snape – odezwał się donośnie Syriusz – I dlaczego pojawiasz się dopiero w tej chwili, chociaż wezwano cię znacznie wcześniej? Pewnie sam gdzieś się czaiłeś żeby zaatakować Harryego i dostarczyć go swojemu Panu, nie? - oczy Snapea jeszcze bardziej się zwęziły.

- Widzę Black, że pobyt na tamtej stronie niczego cię nie nauczył – znajomy, drwiący uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta. Powrót Syriusza sprawił, że Snape chodził po szkole jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony niż kiedykolwiek, a teraz jego twarz wyrażała szczerą nienawiść – A może to szok spowodował jeszcze trwalsze uszkodzenie twojego mózgu, jeśli w ogóle jest to możliwe – Syriusz powoli podnosił się z krzesła - Każdy ma za zadanie grać swoją rolę Black, ty odgrywaj swoją i kolejny już rok ukrywaj się w domu swojej matki. Szkoda tylko, że nawet z tego nie potrafisz się wywiązać i jeden niepełnoletni czarodziej sprawia ci tyle kłopotu. Potter! I jak ulżyło? Musiałeś dodać swoje ostatnie słowo?

- Przepraszam, ja...

- Twoje przepraszam nic tu nie zmieni. Jesteś tak samo arogancki i nieodpowiedzialny jak twój ojciec, myśląc że jesteś najlepszy i że możesz zbawić świat w pojedynkę. Obaj jesteście do niczego, a raczej TY taki jesteś, bo on przez swoją pychę już od dawna leży w grobie – wycedził.

- Nie waż się do niego mówić w ten sposób Snape! - Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi, a jego ręka zacisnęła się na różdżce.

- Będę mówił co zechcę i kiedy zechcę. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, że mam rację. Potterowie zawsze byli wystarczająco głupi, żeby ściągać kłopoty nie tylko na siebie ale i na swoje otoczenie, a wy na to wszystko pozwoliliście, bo mieliście fałszywe mniemanie o jego rzekomej _dojrzałości_. Ale zapewne nawet teraz wszelka krytyka się od niego odbija – jego arogancki uśmiech stal się bardzo wyrazisty -Tak jest i wszyscy doskonale o tym wiedzą. Dla Pottera najważniejsze jest to, żeby się wykazać i gdzieś ma wysiłek wszystkich pozostałych, starszych i bardziej doświadczonych czarodziejów. Uważa siebie za pępek świata, że wszystko kręci się wokół niego i oto mamy skutki. Jeżeli on jest naszą jedyną nadzieją, to mam wiele wątpliwości czy nasze plany się powiodą, a jeśli jakimś cudem jakoś się uda, zapewne głównie wysiłkiem innych, to obawiam się jak wówczas będzie wyglądał nasz świat, jeżeli ryzykujemy wszystkim dla kogoś takiego jak Potter.

- Cofnij te słowa Smarkerusie! I nie waż się obrażać Jamesa ani Harryego, bo będzie to ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobisz w swoim życiu! - Snape cofnął się o krok, ale jego spojrzenie nie straciło nic ze swojej lodowatości.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić Black, nawet gdybym bardzo tego chciał, takie straszne kłamstwo nie przeszłoby mi przez gardło.

- A kłamiesz teraz mówiąc że jesteś po naszej stronie, czy wtedy gdy to samo mówisz Voldemortowi?

- Dość tego – wtrącił Lupin - Harry wie, że zrobił źle, więcej tak nie postąpi. Trzymamy się wcześniej ustalonego planu: czekamy aż wróci Dumbledore.

- Więc gdy się tylko zjawi wezwijcie mnie jeśli będzie to konieczne, dość już zmarnowałem czasu, żeby słuchać o kolejnych, durnych wybrykach Pottera.

- Kundel! - warknął Syriusz.

- Ach tak, jeśli chodzi o psy; gdy już spotkałem Lupina i Weasleya nie zgadniesz kto na nas trafił? - uśmiechnął się drwiąco pod nosem - Twój bękart. Przekazał nam tę radosną nowinę, że Potter i Granger się znaleźli i że mamy tu wracać, jakaż to była _ulga_ – uśmiechnął się zjadliwie – Powiedz mi Black, jakie to uczucie być po raz kolejny nieużytecznym? Znów ukrywać się w domu swej matki, nie kiwając nawet palcem? Więc uważaj, bo historia lubi się powtarzać, lepiej się pilnuj żeby znowu nie przelecieć przez łuk w Departamencie Tajemnic, bo coś mi podpowiada, że jak nadal nie będziesz się wywiązywać z zadań, to _ktoś_ mógłby cię tam wrzucić z powrotem. Na twoim miejscu przyłożyłbym się bardziej do roboty, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to mało przyjemne zajęcie pilnowania czy Potter nie wymyka się ukradkiem z tego domu, co jak widać i tak było dla ciebie zbyt skomplikowane. Żegnam się – Snape ruszył do wyjścia, a za nim już kroczył rozwścieczony Syriusz szykujący się do ataku.

- Nie, przestańcie! - zaprotestowała pani Weasley, zanim zdążyli rzucić nawzajem w siebie zaklęciami.

- Czyżbym kogoś uraził? - Snape udał zdumionego - Powtarzam tylko fakty, a Black wie o tym doskonale. Na początku, gdy tylko się dowiedziałem o kolejnej zakale tej rodziny przyznaję, że nie przyjąłem tego z radością, ale teraz gdy wiem, że mamy takie samo zdanie o nieużyteczności i beznadziejności Blacka, no i Pottera oczywiście, mogę stwierdzić, że coraz bardziej zaczynam przekonywać się co do pomysłów Dumbledore'a. Ach tak, byłbym prawie zapomniał po co tu przyszedłem. Możecie już wszyscy opuścić swoje bezpieczne kryjówki, to miałem wam przekazać – Snape opuścił zebranych powiewając za sobą swoją czarną peleryną przypominającą skrzydła żuka. Syriusz zaklął pod nosem.

- A propos – rzekł Moody, gdy atmosfera trochę zelżała - Gdzie młody znowu zniknął?

- Nie wiemy – Bill wzruszył ramionami - Był taki rozjuszony gdy na nas wpadł, że już sądziłem że rzuci w nas jakimś zaklęciem, ale powiedział tylko krótko, że oboje, znaczy się Harry i Hermiona się znaleźli; że są tutaj; i żebyśmy się zabierali z powrotem, bo... no... nie powtórzę tego. Wspomniał jeszcze tylko o tym, że imię Sami-Wiecie-Kogo jest Tabu i o tym co już powiedział Snape, czyli że możemy już spokojnie opuszczać ten dom, oczywiście poza tobą Harry, przynajmniej do czasu.

- Wróci – wtrącił Remus uśmiechając się krzywo - zaszył się pewnie w jakimś barze i tam się wyładowuje. Typowe, zniknie na kilka dni i pojawi się któregoś ranka, gadając o tym, że to my niby nic nie robimy.

- Ale nawet tutaj nie wyglądał najlepiej – rzekła pani Weasley - może lepiej by było gdybyśmy sprawdzili...

- Jest dorosły, poradzi sobie. Nie będziemy znowu się rozdzielać, bo znów coś złego może się wydarzyć, już wystarczy tego chaosu. Zresztą chyba nie sądzisz Molly, że dałoby się go tu ot tak przyprowadzić? Rozwiążmy to, na co sami mamy wpływ... Moody, co to ma znaczyć? - Lupin wskazał na postrzępioną szatę aurora, dopiero ją zauważając, którą pokrywały nieusunięte jeszcze ślady krwi.

- Nic ważnego, nieaktualne.

- Zaatakował go wąż Sami-Wiecie-Kogo – wyjaśnił pan Weasley.

- Tak? Naprawdę? Znaczy się, jeżeli go załatwiłeś to rewelacja, ale... - Lupin zawahał się przez chwilę, cisza podpowiadała mu jedno – Chwila, _ciebie zaatakował?!_ - Lupin rozejrzał się po obecnych – Ale...

- Już po wszystkim – uspokajał Moody, ale rozpoczęło się kolejne zamieszanie, w czasie którego Lupin i Bill dowiedzieli się, co się stało od momentu gdy Nagini zaatakowała Tonks i Moodyego, aż do chwili pojawienia się Snapea na Grimmauld Place.

- Powinniśmy udać się do św. Munga albo sprowadzić Farela – rzekł Remus – wyjechał z kraju, ale gdy go powiadomię powinien zjawić się za kilka dni.

- Nic mi nie jest, pomijając wrażenie że czuję swoje wszystkie wnętrzności, nie potrzebuje żadnych uzdrowicieli – odpowiedział Moody biorąc kolejny łyk Ognistej Whisky.

- Musimy wszyscy pomówić – powiedział poważnym tonem Lupin – Harry, idź na górę... A na przyszłość, oszczędź nam tego wszystkiego.

- Yhym... - Harry był w stanie jedynie przytaknąć, nie wiedząc jakie słowa będą odpowiednie, aby wyrazić to co chciał. Najważniejsze było teraz to, że wszyscy byli już bezpieczni i to, że już nigdy więcej nie może powtórzyć się podobna sytuacja, gdy świadomie narażałby innych na niebezpieczeństwo – Mogę zajrzeć do Hermiony?

- Poczekałabym z tym na twoim miejscu – powiedziała pani Weasley - daj jej trochę czasu żeby ochłonąć.

- Pamiętasz nazwiska tych śmierciożerców? - spytał Syriusz, zanim Harry zdążył wyjść z pokoju.

- N-nie, zresztą to chyba nie robi żadnej różnicy, bo wszyscy chyba już nie żyją... Jeden był chyba Scabior, czy coś w tym stylu, ale możecie „jego" zapytać gdy wróci.

- Tak, tylko nie wiadomo ile czasu to potrwa.

- Tonks, nie wiesz gdzie on może teraz być? - zapytała Molly, dając już znak Harryemu, żeby udał się na górę.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć? – wzruszyła tylko ramionami i spojrzała na zegar wskazujący już piątą nad ranem – Skończmy to szybko, bo lepiej będzie jak się choć trochę zdrzemniemy, całą noc jesteśmy na nogach.

Harry pomaszerował schodami na górę, już nie dyskutował że chciałby uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie wraz z członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Ledwie co się wykąpał i przebrał w piżamy, gdy na dworze zaczęło świtać. Czując ogromne zmęczenie, ledwie dowlókł się do łóżka i padł nieprzytomny, nie mając nawet czasu żeby sprawdzić czy Ron nie łypie na niego obrażony.  
Harry wstał około południa, po przebudzeniu chociaż na kilka minut zapomniał o tym, co działo się poprzedniej nocy, ale powoli zaczął sobie wszystko to przypominać. Spodziewał się, że gdy tylko zejdzie na dół, będzie na niego czekać cała zgraja nieznanych mu osób, które będą wypominały mu jego nieudaną eskapadę i to, czym mogła się ona skończyć. Ale tego dnia nikt się nie zjawił. Nawet Dumbledore przesłał przez pana Weasleya jedynie wiadomość: „_Zostań tam gdzie jesteś"_ - brzmiącą niezwykle znajomo.

Harry zbierał się także w sobie przez cały dzień, żeby zapukać do drzwi pokoju Hermiony, dowiedzieć się jak się czuję i przeprosić ją za to wszystko, ale za każdym razem tylko przed nimi stał jak kołek, przez kilka minut nie ruszając się z miejsca. Zdecydował się podjąć kolejna próbę wieczorem, po tym jak nie zaszła i na kolację. Znów jednak wpatrywał się tępo w drzwi, nie mogę się ruszyć i do nich zapukać.

- Rusz się, rusz, krok to przodu, zapukasz i wejdziesz. No dalej, to nic trudnego! - Mówił do siebie.

- Nie za dużo już zepsułeś? - rozległ się gdzieś obok głos Rona. Weasley wpatrywał się w niego z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i ze zmrużonymi oczami. Harry instynktownie cofnął się, aby nie znajdować się w zasięgu jego pięści.

- Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć, ale...

- Oho! Uważaj bo jeszcze tak to wszystko przekręcisz, że okaże się że to ty jesteś jedynym poszkodowanym!

- Słuchaj, wiem że to wszystko moja wina, spaprałem wszystko, ale już tego nie zmienię, nic się przecież nie stało.

- Nic? A Hermiona, Tonks i Moody to dla ciebie nic? Mamy nadstawiać za ciebie karku? A co jeśli znów zaatakowano by Billa? Już i tak jest wystarczająco pokiereszowany.

- Już to słyszałem od każdego z was po kilka razy.

- No, to jest dopiero tortura, nie?

- Ron, wiem co zrobiłem i że to wszystko przeze mnie itede, ale to się już nigdy nie powtórzy. Już wystarczająco czuję się jak idiota!

- A nie czułeś się tak, kiedy się stąd wymykałeś w środku nocy nie mówiąc o tym nawet mnie?Podobno byliśmy przyjaciółmi!

- I jesteśmy nimi nadal, jeśli...

- Gdybyśmy nimi byli, to, to wszystko by się nie wydarzyło. I jak mogłeś narażać na to wszystko Hermionę? Prawie jej nie skrzywdzili i gorzej: nie zabili, w imię twojej... – Ron nie dokończył czynić mu wyrzutów, bo drzwi przed którymi stali otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich Hermiona. Wcale nie wyglądająca na załamaną, wręcz przeciwnie: na kogoś kto odzyskał pełnię sił po długim wypoczynku.

- Co wy tu wyprawiacie?! - zapytała ostro – Ja tu próbuję pracować, a nie mogę się skupić bo słyszę tylko jakieś wrzaski pod drzwiami, czego chcecie?

- Ymm, no my...

- Hermiono – rzekł niepewnie Harry - chciałem tylko sprawdzić czy wszystko okej, ale...

- A co niby miałoby się dziać? Czuje się świetnie!

- Eee, no tak, ale wiesz - ciągnął dalej Harry – To była moja wina, że wplątałem cię w to wszystko i to, co mogłoby się wydarzyć... chciałem cię przeprosić i upewnić się czy dobrze się czujesz, bo...

- Och, przestań, dobrze wiedziałam co robię. Nic się nie stało. Gdybym się nie upierała żeby za tobą iść, to wszystko by się inaczej potoczyło.

- Ale...

- Ale nie musisz mnie przepraszać, powinieneś przeprosić Zakon a nie mnie – sprawiała wrażenie jakby szybko chciała zakończyć rozmowę - Wszystko się dobrze skończyło, więc nie ma sensu tego rozwlekać, wystarczy że wiem że żałujesz i chyba więcej takiej głupoty nie strzelisz. Nadal przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Przyjaciółmi? - zdziwił się Ron - Hermiono, przecież przez niego o mało co...

- Sama się na o godziłam Ron. Dla mnie sprawa jest zamknięta, więc teraz wybaczcie ale mam coś ważnego do zrobienia, a wy macie się pogodzić, bo mnie jeszcze popamiętacie – pogroziła im palcem i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi tuż przed ich nosem.

- Ja nie mam żadnych pytań, a ty? – spytał Ron Harryego.

- Dokładnie – przytaknął i oboje oniemieli, wpatrywali się w drzwi za którymi dopiero co zniknęła Hermiona.

Przez resztę dnia Harry musiał znosić to, że każdy obserwował każdy jego krok, zupełnie tak jakby w każdej chwili miał wyskoczyć przez okno lub zrobić coś innego nieprzewidywalnego. Ale wciąż czując duże poczucie winy pogodził się z tym. Wszyscy dorośli już normalnie chodzili do pracy poza Tonks, która postanowiła wziąć urlop do końca roku, i Moodyego po raz kolejny deklarującego się, że przechodzi na emeryturę. Cały dzień spędzili więc wszyscy na świątecznym lenistwie grając w szachy, karty i jedząc to, co jakimś cudem do tej pory nie wpadło w ich ręce. Nawet bliźniacy postanowili zostać na Grimmauld Place dopóki Harry i spółka nie odjadą pociągiem do Hogwartu, co miało nastąpić już za kilka dni. Zmierzch zapadł bardzo szybko.

Harry miał ciężkie sny tej nocy. Po kolei pojawiali się w nim raz śmierciożercy, raz członkowie Zakonu przewracający się na pokładzie statku, niesionego przez potężne fale podczas sztormu i ledwo umykając przed toczącym się na nich odbezpieczonym ładunkiem. Ścigały ich też węże. Harry musiał wskoczyć na plecy Moodyego i wspiąć się na maszt, żeby uciec przed jednym z nich, który w zamian rzucił się na aurora. „Wybraniec" obudził się gwałtownie z piekącą blizną i zobaczył całkowicie już ubranego Rona, który mówił coś do niego.

- ...w środku nocy... musiałem zejść do kuchni bo strasznie chciało mi się pić, myślałem że dostanę zawału jak się znikąd wyłonił, chyba pomyślał że też chcę się wymknąć, ale nawet słowem się nie odezwał.

- Co takiego? - spytał Harry nie do końca rozbudzony.

- No właśnie, a skąd ja niby mogę wiedzieć, czy po prostu ktoś tu nie wtargnął? Zbieraj się już lepiej na śniadanie.

Harry spojrzał na zegarek i ziewnął – Dlaczego musimy wstawać o ósmej skoro mamy trochę wolnego? – rozmasował sobie bliznę która nadal mu dokuczała, ból ustępował powoli.

- To dlatego, że mama z przyzwyczajenia wstaje zawsze o świcie, a lubi mieć towarzystwo.

- Uroczo - Zeszli oboje na śniadanie po schodach w dół, mijając wyrwę w ścianie na której niegdyś wisiały głowy przodków Stworka i ruszyli do kuchni. Otworzywszy drzwi zobaczyli panią Weasley krzątającą się przy piecu, bliźniaków, Hermionę i Ginny siedzące przy stole i karmiące Arnolda owsianką. Wkrótce dołączyła do nich Fleur z Billem, panem Weasleyem i Syriuszem, których przyciągnęły dobiegające z kuchni aromatyczne zapachy.

- Co tak wyśmienicie pachnie? - spytał Syriusz gdy próbował zajrzeć pani Weasley przez ramię, aby zobaczyć co się gotuję, ale dostał w czoło drewnianą łopatką do przewracania bekonu i usiadł posłusznie przy stole.

- Nie wchodzić mi w drogę.

- Tak, to jej teren – Fred wyszczerzył zęby – A później ma pretensje i narzeka, że nie pomagaliśmy jej w kuchni.

- Słyszałam to!

Harry zwrócił uwagę jednak na Hermionę, która wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle. Była schludnie ubrana jak na jakąś uroczystość, a nawet uczesała się podobnie jak wtedy, gdy wybrała się z Krumem na bal z okazji Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Jej włosy były spięte w wytworny kok, nie pozostawiając śladu po jej codziennej burzy poskręcanych włosów. Rzucała także raz po raz ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę drzwi. Zachowywała się tak od wczorajszego popołudnia, po tym jak podeszła ukradkiem do pani Weasley i szeptem poprosiła jej o pomoc w czymś, czego Harry już nie dosłyszał.

- D-d dobry wszystkim – do kuchni weszła zaspana Tonks w piżamach, na które składał się wielki, rozwleczony podkoszulek, krótkie spodenki i niedbale na to przerzucony jaskrawozielony szlafrok. Dziś miała proste, długie rude włosy – Jak tam, wszyscy wyspani? – Fleur na jej widok zachichotała, ale Tonks i tak wyglądała zdecydowanie lepiej niż wczoraj, bardziej przypominając Jęczącą Martę niż kiedykolwiek. Bowiem cały wczorajszy dzień wyglądała dość mizernie, jakby przechodziła jakieś załamanie, dziś nie było po tym śladu.

- Więc jednak wzięłaś sobie wolne kochana? - spytała uprzejmie pani Weasley.

- T-tak – znów ziewnęła – potrzebuję trochę odpocząć, teraz jestem przykuta do biurka, a to mnie wykańcza.

- Szkoda, myślałem że wybierzemy się razem do Ministerstwa.

- Przykro mi Arturze – odpowiedziała porywając tosta i kubek z kawą, którego połowę zawartości rozlała natychmiast na podłogę potykając się o Krzywołapa, który kręcił się pod jej nogami. Kiedy na stole pojawiły się talerze z jajecznicą na bekonie, pieczywem, wędliną i parówkami wszyscy zabrali się łapczywie do jedzenia. Przez pewien czas było słychać jedynie brzdęki sztućców i talerzy oraz czułe słówka jakie Fleur kierowała do Billa, kiedy zaczęła podawać mu wprost do ust jedzenie ze swojego widelca. Po dłuższej chwili do kuchni wszedł wolno, mocno zaspany i szczelnie owinięty kocem Arret, który spojrzał na wszystkich nieprzytomnie i zabrał się za przyrządzanie wyjątkowo mocnej kawy, której intensywny zapach szybko wypełniwszy kuchnię zaczął aż gryźć pozostałych po nozdrzach.

- Ach – zaczęła pani Weasley siląc się na uśmiech – dzień dobry, nie wiedziałam, że już wróciłeś - w odpowiedzi coś mruknął pod nosem i pociągnął kilka łyków świeżo zaparzonej kawy; większość patrzyła się z otwartymi ustami na to, jak normalnie można pić taką mocną mieszankę, ani razu się nie wzdrygając. Musiał to zauważyć.

- Co jest? - spytał kiedy wszyscy wlepili w niego wzrok.

- Wow, tak po prostu to wypiłeś? - powiedział Fred, któremu widocznie to zaimponowało – ja bym chyba zwrócił całą zawartość na podłogę.

- Fred! - zaprotestowała jego matka.

- Kiedy wróciłeś? - zapytał Bill, który nie czuł się tak pewnie jak zwykle, zwłaszcza że jego narzeczona przestała karmić go tostem, a zaczęła automatycznie poprawiać swoją lśniącą fryzurę.

- W nocy – odpowiedziała za niego Tonks i ściągnęła mu z głowy koc. Nie wyglądał najlepiej.

- Jesteś strasznie chudy – wzdrygnęła się pani Weasley - zrobić ci jajecznicę czy odgrzać wczorajszą pieczeń?

- Nie jesteś moją kucharką, jak zachcę, sam znajdę żarcie – odpowiedział stale pokasłując – Co znowu? - spytał niecierpliwie Hermionę, która przyglądała mu się ukradkiem od chwili gdy wszedł do kuchni. Gdy zorientowała się, że chodzi o nią podskoczyła w miejscu, ale w jednej chwili zaczęła wpatrywać się intensywnie w swój talerz, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku do końca śniadania.

- Nie, nic – bąknęła robiąc się strasznie czerwona na twarzy.

- Więc... Yu – odezwał się ostrożnie pan Weasley – możemy tak na ciebie mówić?

- Śmiało – powiedział gdy tylko skończył pić kawę, nie tknął jednak niczego ze stołu. Najwyraźniej chciał już odejść, ale wypłynęły kolejne pytania.

- Ach, zawsze tak na ciebie mówiono? Niezwykłe. To można wiedzieć w jakim jesteś w końcu wieku?

- Dlaczego pytasz?

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, po prostu skoro już działamy w Zakonie wspólnie, powinniśmy coś o sobie wiedzieć.

- Nie sądzę, niech zostanie tak jak jest – Tonks kopnęła go pod stołem w nogę – osiemnaście - powiedział niechętnie.

- Co?! - zdziwili się bliźniacy, a Ron zakrztusił się sokiem, tak, że Ginny musiała go mocno poklepać w plecy aby się nie udławił.

– Niemożliwe! – rzekł Fred.

- Jesteśmy w tym samym wieku? – ciągnął dalej George – Nie obraź się stary, ale...

- Ale wyglądasz na trochę starszego... - dokończył Fred.

- Co najmniej dwadzieścia...

- Dwadzieścia trzy...

- Cztery...

- Pięć, tak na oko - w odpowiedzi Yu przytaknął z przekąsem, wpatrując się w dzban z herbatą tak, że sprawiał, że woda zaczęła lekko bulgotać.

- Dokładna godzina też cię interesuje? - spytał pana Weasleya.

- A to dlaczego?

- Wiele osób przyjmuje zakłady, jeszcze się załapiesz. Taki eksperyment, liczyli od początku, nie Black? - teraz z kolei Syriusz zakrztusił się kromką chleba, którą właśnie jadł.

- Pszeplasiam – wtrąciła się Fleur, która cały czas zachowywała takie maniery, jakby jadła posiłek z rodziną królewską chcąc wszystkim zaimponować – Słyszę, że ni jesteś z Anglii, można wiedzieć skąd ty pochodzici? - Yu przyjrzał się jej badawczo.

- Makedon'ia – powiedział krótko z obcym akcentem.

- Ojej! Macedonia, Bałkany. Piękne dzikie pejzaże i te góry! – powiedziała zachwycona pani Weasley, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę – Nigdy tam nie byłam, a od dawna namawiam Artura żebyśmy się gdzieś wybrali. Oczywiście, byliśmy już w Rumunii; nasz syn Charlie studiuje tam smoki, ale to nie to samo. A przecież Macedonia graniczy z Grecją, a to ostatnie zachowanie, niemal nietknięte ośrodki kolebki naszych pierwszych, magicznych przodków. Pamiętasz coś może z tamtych rejonów? - Yu spojrzał jej prosto w oczy dając jej wyraźnie do zrozumienia, żeby nie brnęła zbyt daleko.

- Nie – skwitował, a herbata w dzbanku przestała wrzeć.

- No tak, podobno bardzo wcześnie stamtąd wyjechałeś. Ale słyszałem, że mieszkasz teraz po stronie mugoli, prawda? - pytał zafascynowany pan Weasley – powiedź mi, jacy oni są?

- Co masz na myśli?

- No jacy są mugole, oni są tacy fascynujący, naprawdę. Obchodzą się bez magii i dlatego wymyślają te różne, przedziwne urządzenia. Zawsze się zastanawiałem jacy oni są na co dzień, jak widzą rożne rzeczy, jak się zachowują, jak żyją. To stało się swego czasu moim hobby, zacząłem kolekcjonować nawet niektóre ich produkty. Mam ich całą szopę. Ale w Hogwarcie mugoloznawstwa nie wiem czemu nie wybrałem... No i o czym myślą, o czym rozmawiają, jak żyją? No... wszystko!

- A co? Że nie mają różdżek znaczy, że to jacyś kosmici? Jesteś pewnie czystej krwi, nie Weasley?

- Tak zwanej... ale jeśli myślisz, że popieram to, co robią śmierciożercy to jesteś w błędzie. To nie po to jestem w Zakonie...

- Uważam, że jesteście w Zakonie z zupełnie innego powodu – przerwał mu, nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę - Boicie się zmian. Wy czarodzieje lubicie tak wszystko porządkować, katalogować. Sądzicie, że wy i mugole to zupełnie inny gatunek, że myślicie inaczej, że żyjecie inaczej, uważacie ich za tumanów bo nie znają głupich zaklęć robiących z nóg galaretę. Tak, myślicie tak samo jak śmierciożercy. Że jesteście inni i przez to lepsi, bo znacie magię. Tyle że to wy, a nie mugole ukrywacie się przed światem, pracując w podziemiach, mieszkając na odludziu lub ukrywać się wśród zaklęć, chowając się po norach bojąc się, że was zobaczą jak czarujecie, czym się zwykle tak chwalicie i co niby tak bardzo was wyróżnia. A uganiacie się z patykiem w ręku i chodzicie przebrani w długą kieckę, nieważne czy chłop czy baba. Mugole mają jaja, nie są tacy tchórze jak wy. Ale i tak wy nadal segregujecie każdego do konkretnego gatunku i wprowadzacie hierarchię na was: czarodziei i pomniejszych, których spychacie do lasu lub robicie z nich wasze sługi, tak jak zrobiliście z goblinami. Walczycie tylko o to, żeby stary porządek się utrzymał i dlatego możecie przegrać, bo nie widzicie że Czarny Pan ma już całą armię różnych istot. Wszędzie widzicie różnicę. A czym się niby mają różnić mugole? Ludzie jak ludzie – mówił to wszystko jednym ciągiem, trochę niegramatycznie i sprawiając, że kilka sztućców prześlizgnęło się na drugi koniec stołu, jakby coś je zdmuchnęło - Jak nie łapiesz i chcesz poznać mugoli to pytaj o wszystko ich, lub znajdź jakąś szlamę – Tonks znów kopnęła go pod stołem.

- Język! – zasyczała.

- Nie, nie to miałem na myśli, źle mnie zrozumiałeś! Ja uwielbiam mugoli i ich produkty. Nie uważam wcale, że... – widząc jednak że rozmowa się nie wywiąże spojrzał na zegarek – Hmm, już tak późno? Powinienem wychodzić już do pracy – pan Weasley uśmiechnął się i wstał od stołu – do zobaczenia wieczorem – żona poszła za nim odprowadzając go do drzwi. Harry natomiast siedział nieruchomo i rozmyślał nad tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Choć sama forma wypowiedzi budziła jego zastrzeżenia, musiał przyznać (wprawdzie niechętnie), że z samą treścią po części się zgadza, a nawet budziła ona jego pewien niepokój. Bo czy naprawdę Voldemort ma większe szansę na to, żeby wygrać to starcie, dlatego, że korzysta z dawnych uraz i pretensji jakie nie tylko ludzkie, magiczne istoty żywią do rasy czarodziejów? Zaczął doceniać inicjatywę Hermiony w sprawie utworzenia stowarzyszenia W.E.S.Z., choć nie w pełni zgadzał się z wszystkimi jej postulatami, będącymi wbrew naturze skrzatów domowych. Najmłodszy Black znalazł się tu jednak nie bez powodu.

- Chcesz się stąd wyrwać? - Yu skierował swoje pytanie do Tonks, ale obok z wytężeniem przysłuchiwali się temu wszystkiemu bliźniacy, których oczy zaświeciły się pożądliwie.

Aż do Sylwestra czas wlókł się leniwie, a dni mijały spokojnie, nie wliczając w to różnych pogłosek, które pan Weasley przynosił z pracy o nowych zaginięciach i jego kłótni z Syriuszem, który chciał się wybrać na pogrzeb Kingsleya przemieniony w psa. W końcu był animagiem, ale nawet jego postać po przemianie była przez niektóre osoby rozpoznawalna, więc tylko sprowadziłby na siebie niepotrzebnie kłopoty. Syriusz musiał pogodzić się w końcu z faktem, że i tym razem musiał pozostać na Grimmauld Place.

Przez cały pobyt Harryego w Londynie wydarzyło się wiele dziwnych rzeczy, wliczając w to konflikt pani Weasley z Syriuszem o coś, czego nie mógł jeszcze dokładnie wychwycić; dziwne zachowanie Hermiony, która nagle zaczęła bardziej dbać o swój wygląd; i pewne wyczuwalne napięcie które zrodziło się między do tej pory „parą idealną" Fleur i Billem, kiedy to brat Rona stał się ponury i milczący. Nic jednak nie przebiło szoku, którego Harry doznał pewnego dnia przed porą obiadową, kiedy wraz z przyjaciółmi rozmawiali w pokoju na piętrze o zbliżającym się powrocie do Hogwartu. Konwersację przerwał im jakiś stukot, mający chyba sygnalizować pukanie, po czym drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, nim zdążyli zaprosić tego kogoś do środka.

- Potter i Granger, macie zejść na dół – zapowiedział znajomy i lekko zachrypnięty głos. Krzywołap zasyczał i uciekł pod łóżko.

- Dumbledore? - zapytał Harry z nadzieją w głosie.

- Rusz dupę to się dowiesz – Harry spojrzał w kierunku drzwi szykując sobie jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale zaniemówił. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że do Zakonu dołączył kolejny nieznajomy, bo z początku nie rozpoznał przybysza. Po sekundzie otworzył tylko usta ze zdziwienia, kiedy zrozumiał, że to wcale nikt nowy. To był Yu, wyglądał tylko inaczej. Czyste ciuchy i nie tak workowate i zniszczone jak zwykle sprawiały, że nie wyglądał już jak łobuz; to samo było z włosami nie rozczochranymi już we wszystkie strony. Wyglądał niemal na swój wiek, a przede wszystkim niegroźnie i... normalnie i dość porządnie – Czekacie na zaproszenie? - zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź zniknął na korytarzu. Inni chyba odczuli to samo co Harry.

- Trochę cywilizacji i proszę, jaka przemiana – skwitował Ron.

- Tobie przydałoby się trochę cywilizacji – odpowiedziała Hermiona i ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca - Harry, idziemy?

- Yyym, no tak, jasne – ruszyli w dół po schodach, mijając Yu i panią Weasley, która najwyraźniej zaczepiła go po drodze.

- ...Ale te skrzacie głowy jednak wyrwałeś.

- Wkurzały mnie.

- Więc mógłbyś zdjąć również te stare gobeliny? - przekonywała pani Weasley, która chyba po raz pierwszy nie wyrażała w rozmowie z nim swojej opinii na temat tego, jak bardzo jest wychudzony - Od roku nie możemy sobie poradzić z zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca, którym są zamocowane, a nie da się ich wcale doczyścić i tylko szpecą pokój. I jeszcze te powypalane dziury na tym drzewie genealogicznym, szkarada! No i nie mówiąc jeszcze o tym portrecie na holu, który tak pomazałeś, jego też wypadałoby zdjąć.

- Nie powinnaś się chyba tak rządzić skoro tu nie mieszkasz. Są spoko... - minęli ich, nadal dyskutujących o sensie zdejmowania starych rodowych pamiątek Blacków ze ściany. Ale pani Weasley już przegrała w tej batalii, a Harry musiał przyznać, że powoli, tak jak i chyba reszta Zakonu, musiał zmienić zdanie na temat jego osoby, ponieważ chyba wszystkie negatywne uwagi były mocno przejaskrawione. Owszem, miał straszne słownictwo i mówił bez zażenowania o sprawach, które raczej się pomija lub szuka zastępczych określeń, wielokrotnie wprawiając przy tym wiele osób w zakłopotanie czy zawstydzenie, ale poza tym porozumiewał się z wszystkimi bez żadnego problemu, wprawdzie z lekką nieufnością, ale też bez żadnych oporów czy niechęci. Przybierał arogancką i bezczelną postawę wtedy, gdy ktoś próbował mu wydawać polecenia, zmusić do jakiś działań, czy przepytując o sprawach prywatnych czy tymi związane z zadaniem jakie miał mu polecić Dumbledore, co zwykle kończyło rozmowę i dawało do zrozumienia, żeby lepiej się zamknąć.  
Harry nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć, czy to wszystko było tylko próbą panowania nad sobą i udawania kogoś innego, czy wręcz odwrotnie: wyzwiska i groźby były mechanizmem obronnym kogoś, kto nie czuje się pewnie w środowisku obcych mu w zasadzie czarodziei. Pomijając to wszystko, zdawał się dobrze dogadywać z Tonks i bliźniakami, którzy gdy tylko dowiedzieli się, że to on potraktował tak portret matki Syriusza, dorysowując jej wąsy i brodę, nie kryli swojego podziwu i wciąż wyrażali swoje uznanie dla tego dzieła. Również Fleur, ku niezadowoleniu Billa, zaczęła kręcić się wokół nich, rozmawiając nawet o błahych sprawach, gdy tylko wracała z pracy. Syriusz natomiast, nadal był mocno strapiony i unikał towarzystwa.

Gdy Harry i Hermiona zaszli do kuchni, czekał tam na nich Cyrus Farel, Syriusz i Moody.

- No proszę, proszę, nasi mali uciekinierzy – dodał uśmiechając się pod wąsem Farel – siadajcie, siadajcie – wskazał im wolne miejsca przy stole, na którym znajdowała się teczka pełna dziwnych, medycznych akcesoriów.

- To nic tu po nas, nie Cyrusie? - spytał Moody.

- Jak nie masz mi nic więcej do dodania, to nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Żadnych zmian czy śladów po ukąszeniach nie zauważyłem, więc wszystko jak na moje oko jest w porządku.

- Świetnie – magiczne oko Moodyego zniknęło gdzieś po drugiej stronie jego głowy - Syriusz?

- Tak – przytaknął ojciec chrzestny Harryego - też się zbieram – i oboje wyszli z kuchni, zostawiając ich samych z profesorem Hogwartu.

- Więc... – zaczął nauczyciel – wiem, że na pewno tu o was zadbali, ale nie ma to jak ocena zawodowego Uzdrowiciela. Nie mogłem wcześniej się tu wybrać, miałem parę spraw na głowie, a Dumbledore dał mi do zrozumienia, że większego uszczerbku nikt z was nie odniósł, więc nie wydawało się to tak bardzo pilne.

- Kontaktował się z panem profesor Dumbledore? - spytał Harry. Jeśli już miał wysłuchiwać pretensji dyrektora, to im wcześniej tym lepiej, takie czekanie tylko go stresowało.

- Zgadza się – potwierdził wyciągając z torby coś co przypominało stetoskop.

- To kiedy wraca?

- Nie wiem czy nawet on sam wie ile czasu zajmie mu załatwianie pewnych sprawy... Słyszałem o waszej „przygodzie" ze śmierciożercami, chyba nie wróciliście tu w najlepszym stanie, prawda?

- Nie, znaczy się. To nic takiego.

- Nic takiego? Pozwólcie, że ja to ocenię. Lewy rękaw w górę poproszę – posłuchali polecenia, szybko zbadał im tętno ręką i przystawił różdżkę do krtani – Hmm...Panno Granger, te nerwy mnie niepokoiły, ale teraz chyba wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – rzekła.

- Rewelacja – osłuchał ich jeszcze raz - Harry zauważyłem, że lekko utykasz, mam tu coś odpowiedniego – wyciągnął coś z torby i podał słoik z jakąś maścią Harryemu.

- Panie profesorze – spytał - a czy z Moodym na pewno wszystko dobrze?

- Tak, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu. Stare metody jednak czasem mogą zadziałać. I powiedziałbym nawet, że jego odporność mogła się teraz trochę zwiększyć... Hmm, czy mi się wydaję, czy gdzieś tu rozlała się kawa? - wytężał nozdrza i obracał głową szukając źródła zapachu.

- Chyba chodzi panu o to – Harry wskazał palcem na stojący na blacie kubek z niedopitą kawą – jest strasznie mocna.

- Kto pije coś takiego? - zainteresował się Farel – taka dawka kofeiny nie jest zbyt zdrowa.

- Arret – rzekł Harry.

- To nic dziwnego, że potrafi być kilka dni i nocy z rzędu na nogach, ale raczej tego nie naśladujcie – powiedział, gdy zbierał się do wyjścia nakładając na plecy podróżną pelerynę.

- To chyba nie to – powiedziała z przekonaniem Hermiona, Farel spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony – wydaje mi się, że on... chyba nie odróżnia smaków. Jeżeli już coś je, to tylko coś o intensywnym smaku lub zapachu lub ostro doprawione, niemal wszystko macza w tabasco – Harry przytaknął Hermionie zgodnie z prawdą, bo tak rzeczywiście było. Nie był zaskoczony że to zaobserwowała, bo sam też zwrócił na to uwagę, ale do takich samych wniosków jak ona nie doszedł.

- A to ciekawe – odezwał się Farel, który zgarnął już wszystkie swoje rzeczy do torby - W porządku, więcej mnie tu chyba nie potrzebujecie, zobaczymy się wkrótce na lekcjach i nie zapomnijcie o tej pracy domowej, którą wam zadałem przed feriami – wyszli go odprowadzić i przy schodach natknęli się na nikogo innego tylko na...

- Arret! – rzekł udając uradowanie Farel – miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze cię zastanę – jego głos zdradzał jednak, że była to ostatnia rzecz w życiu na którą miał ochotę, i z wzajemnością. Choć profesor starał się to ukryć, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że osobami które podobnie darzą się równą niechęcią byli tylko Syriusz i Snape oraz Harry i Malfoy. Harry udawał, że idzie w górę schodów, jednak zwolnił tempo kroków, żeby podłapać coś z ich wspólnej rozmowy – Muszę jeszcze zamienić z tobą słówko – Yu próbował go spławić, ale w końcu niechętnie ruszył razem z nim w stronę drzwi wyjściowych - ...tego nie da się zatuszować, nawet laik rozpoznałby to gołym okiem, sam chyba dobrze zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę i wiesz co to znaczy – odpowiedziało mu kilka obraźliwych epitetów. Hermiona, która wspięła się trochę wyżej próbowała zawołać Harryego, ale sama również się wszystkiemu uważnie przysłuchiwała, zastygli więc razem na półpiętrze. Farel kontynuował – Nigdy nie przebierałeś w kulturalnym słownictwie, czemu się zbytnio nie dziwię, biorąc pod uwagę fakt gdzie dorastałeś.

- Spróbuj to powtórzyć – Farel się jednak na to nie odważył, ciągnął za to stary wątek.

- Może ty tak tego nie odczuwasz, ale ja jako znawca dobrze widzę co się dzieje. Podejrzewam, że mieszkańcom tego domu również nie umknął uwagi twój nieciekawy kaszel. Powinieneś zacząć się wreszcie stosować do moich zaleceń, bo twoje celtyckie modły nic tu nie pomogą. Sądzę, a nawet jestem przekonany, że to gruźlica amarok.

- Nie, to niemożliwe.

- U św. Munga raczej cię nie przyjmą, bo jak tu niby zatuszować akta takiego pacjenta? Nie mogą się dowiedzieć. Spróbuje coś ci przyrządzić, ale to będzie metoda prób i błędów, bo wszelkie eliksiry są zwykle dostosowane są do _ludzkich_ istot.

- Przymknij się wreszcie.

- Chyba powinieneś się też stąd wynieść, możesz zarazić innych.

- Łżesz, ja nie mogę mieć ludzkich chorób. Nigdy nie...

- A jednak, lepiej się z tym pogódź i słuchaj to co mówię. Z czasem wszystko może się zmienić, nawet to czego najbardziej się obawiasz, że chcąc nie chcąc coraz bardziej... - Farel nie skończył zdania, bo posypały się takie wyzwiska jakich Harry nigdy w życiu nie słyszał, aż zjeżyły mu się włosy na głowie i zbiegli się pozostali mieszkańcy zwabieni tym harmidrem. Moody wyłonił się pierwszy, przykuśtykał na swojej drewnianej nodze obok Hermiony i Harryego i próbował rozdzielić Farela od Yu, którego groźby o mało nie doprowadziły do rękoczynu. Z niesłychanego hałasu nie dało się wyłapać ani jednego sensownego słowa pozbawionego choćby jednego wulgaryzmu.

- Dzieciaki na górę marsz, nie słuchajcie tego – nadbiegła pani Weasley, która próbowała zagonić Harryego i Hermionę na górę, a także pozostałych Weasleyów, którzy pojawili się na schodach. W końcu po głośnym „WYNOCHA!", któremu towarzyszyły przekleństwa, wrzaski ustały, gdy Farel zdołał wyjść z domu bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Jednak zaraz za nim wybiegł i Yu przedzierając się przez Moodyego, prosto w śnieżną zamieć. Przez okno było widać jak ponownie się kłócą.

- Co oni znowu kombinują? – przez zgraję gapiów oglądających całą scenę przez okno przecisnęła się Tonks, która zarzuciła na siebie kurtkę i również wyszła na zewnątrz.

- Nie, tego już za wiele! – powiedziała zażenowana pani Weasley, ale po chwili było już po wszystkim. Tonks zdołała odciągnąć Yu od Farela, który zniknął za bramą prowadzącą z dziedzińca na ulicę. Oboje też jeszcze przez chwilę się sprzeczali, aż nadal rozgniewani i obsypani śniegiem wrócili do środka. Yu wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż tego ranka, kiedy zjawił się tu po swojej kolejnej niezapowiadanej nieobecności. Był teraz całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi, jakby dowiedział się o czymś najbardziej niepożądanym.

- Gdzie te gobeliny?! - rzucił do pani Weasley, która podskoczyła przerażona.

- W-w salonie – powiedziała trzymając się za serce, a tamten ruszył prosto do tego miejsca. Po chwili dał się słyszeć wszystkim hałas prucia i zrywania czegoś ze ściany. Cała grupa podążyła za tymi odgłosami. Cały salon wypełniony był teraz pyłem, gdy kolejny gobelin, który do tej pory przymocowany był zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca przefrunął i wylądował pod ich stopami wzbudzając w powietrze kolejną chmurę pyłu z oberwanych ścian i kurzu, które przykryły wszystkie świąteczne dekoracje. Następne było mocowanie się z drzewem genealogicznym Blacków, które wylądowało z impetem na choince przewracając ją na podłogę z hukiem. Wszystko to trwało dopóki wszystkie tkaniny nie zostały zerwane ze ściany, co trwało wyjątkowo krótko.

W końcu pani Wealsey udało się zagonić Harryego, Hermionę i młodych Weasleyów do pokojów na górze, skąd nie wyszli, aż nie udało się uprzątnąć pobojowiska i nie ucichły kolejne pojedyncze wyzwiska, co trwało do wieczora.

- Ale przedstawienie, nie? - zagadał Ron - O co niby poszło? – Harry wzruszył ramionami nie będąc do końca pewnym, co było przyczyną tak ostrej reakcji.

- Udane święta – skwitowała Ginny – pełne wrażeń. Ciekawe czy w Sylwestra również będziemy świadkami czegoś podobnego. Mama się teraz będzie bała nas stąd wypuścić.

- To duży dom – zauważył Ron - możemy się równie dobrze bawić tutaj.

- Tobie tylko zabawa w głowie Ron, zero jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia – wtrąciła się Hermiona głaszcząc na kolanach Krzywołapa.

- Jakiego zrozumienia? Jakiś czubek właśnie rozwalił cały salon!

- Idę sprawdzić co się dzieje na dole – powiedział Harry.

- Mam iść z tobą?

- Nie Ginny, lepiej nie – Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi i westchnął głęboko. Może jednak powinien się na to zgodzić? Wtedy może spędziłby z nią choć ciut więcej czasu niż zwykle. Ruszył jednak w dół w pojedynkę. Salon nie wyglądał już jakby przeszła po nim trąba powietrzna, przez uchylone drzwi dostrzegł sylwetkę Syriusza, który rozmawiał szeptem ze sprawcą tego całego zamieszania, który trzymał twarz ukrytą w dłoniach. Harry nie był pewien czy może przeszkodzić, więc postanowił chwilę odczekać.

- ...daj mi już spokój.

- Nie – zaprzeczył Syriusz - powinniśmy to ostatecznie uzgodnić.

- Nie ma czego do uzgadniania, mam teraz inne sprawy na głowie.

- Powinienem...

- Niczego nie powinieneś, nie mam z tobą nic wspólnego, nie wysilaj się – Harry usłyszał strzępy cichej rozmowy, po czym nagle się urwała – Potter! Nie podsłuchuj – Wybraniec nie był pewny czy powinien się wycofać, czy wejść do środka jak gdyby nigdy nic, wybrał to drugie.

- Jak on to robi? – zastanawiał się tylko, gdy wkroczył do salonu – Eee, cześć – powiedział już na głos.

- Ja spadam – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, po czym został sam ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

- Ymm, tego... sorry jeśli wam przeszkodziłem. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy tutaj już wszystko gra.

- Już w porządku, doprowadzenie tego miejsca do poprzedniego stanu nie zabrało wiele czasu, jedno zaklęcie i po krzyku – Syriusz zmusił się do uśmiechu – Już niedługo i wracacie do Hogwartu, racja?

- Yhym, ale wkrótce i tak się zobaczymy, do czerwca czas szybko zleci – Harry rozsiadł się na kanapie na przeciwko – Co tak naprawdę się stało? - Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba lubią sobie skakać do gardła, nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni.

- To dlatego, że zaczął chorować, prawda? - Syriusz podszedł do stolika, dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że stała na nim otwarta butelka i pękate kieliszki. Jego ojciec chrzestny napił się z jednego z nich do dna.

- Poniekąd – rzekł, gdy zniknęła jego zawartość - ale lepiej o tym głośno nie wspominaj, bo wówczas zdemoluje cały dom i nie dość, że Zakon straci swoją siedzibę, to jeszcze nie będę miał gdzie mieszkać – sam się z tego roześmiał – Bo widzisz Harry – zawahał się przez chwilę – to jest chyba najbardziej drażliwy temat. Pamiętasz jak wspominałem ci kiedyś, że takie osoby jak on, zwykle nie cieszą się dobrym zdrowiem, co niesie bardzo duże ryzyko... Jemu się jakoś udało, ale nie jest powiedziane, że to się nie może zmienić. Stąd te nerwy. A chyba zawsze żył w taki sposób, żeby udowodnić, że to go nie dotyczy. I chyba już nie przestanie – westchnął głęboko i podszedł do okna; zamieć już ustała.

- Jak tam było? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy Harry – W Macedonii? - zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak było to zbyt osobiste pytanie, jednak doczekał się odpowiedzi, ale wprawdzie skąpej.

- W porządku. Zupełnie inny świat, spokój. U nas, wtedy, szalała wojna.

- A czy... mój ojciec, też gdzieś wyjeżdżał?

- Wydaje mi się, że nie. Może na krótkie wycieczki z twoją matką, ale nie na „misje". Po szkole zaczął się raczej rozglądać za jakimś zajęciem, chciał wtedy zaimponować Lily i szybko się czegoś dorobić. Potem, sam wiesz, ślub, rodzisz się ty i wkrótce zaczynają się ukrywać. Szybko zmienił tryb życia, wydoroślał, ja wtedy byłem straszny, często mi powtarzano, że znacznie lepiej zachowywałem się będąc jeszcze w Hogwarcie – znów westchnął – Szkoda, że już wracacie, będzie tu trochę nudno.

- Przecież będą się tu odbywać zebrania Zakonu.

- Wiem, ale to nie to samo. Nie mogę się już doczekać, aż wreszcie stąd wyjdę i rozprostuję trochę kości. Nie wiem co z Glizdogonem – dodał widząc spojrzenie Harryego.

- A co będzie dalej? Jak już będziesz mógł stąd wyjść, zostaniesz w tym domu? - Syriusz znów wzruszył ramionami – Nie, raczej nie. Nie mogę już go znieść. Każdy w nim wariuje, a to trwa już od pokoleń.

- A nie chciałbyś tam wrócić?

- Hmm?

- Do tamtego kraju – Syriusz roześmiał się głośno, gdy tylko to usłyszał.

- O przepraszam cię, aż się popłakałem. Nie, nie. Raczej jestem tam spalony, a w zasadzie jesteśmy obaj. Ośrodek jest teraz kontrolowany przez międzynarodowe stowarzyszenie, a ja swojego czasu narobiłem tam trochę rabanu, ledwo udało się to zatuszować. Dla Yu też jest znacznie lepiej jak się tam nie pokaże, bo obie strony mogłyby na niego polować i nasza i gatunek jego matki. Powiedzmy, że oni nie lubią czegoś co odbiega od ich normy. Nie, nie wrócę tam nigdy, a szkoda, bo to była piękna kobieta... Ale co ja cię będę tak zanudzał, powinniśmy się dobrze bawić, zanim zostanę sam w tych czterech ścianach! Zawołaj wszystkich, a ja zdobędę coś do picia – Harry zaskoczony nagłą zmianą nastroju swojego ojca chrzestnego, wolał podchodzić ostrożnie do tego co mówił. W końcu Syriusz zwołał tyle osób ile sam zdołał i nastawił głośno muzykę.

Częstotliwość zmiany nastroju była chyba rodzinną przypadłością u Blacków. Bowiem Yu, któremu dla własnego dobra, od czasu wizyty Farela z początku nie należało wchodzić w drogę i kazał się wszystkim się „wypchać i spadać", późnym wieczorem wśród nagłych wybuchów śmiechu, z własnej inicjatywy zorganizował zawody w piciu Ognistej Whisky, gdzie do finału, przy głośnym aplauzie przeszedł wraz z Syriuszem. Kibicowała nawet Fleur, która do tej pory wyrażała otwarcie dezaprobatę, co do takiego zachowania.

- Proszę państwa! Zawodnicy idą łeb w łeb – komentował Fred udając komentatora sportowego.

- Bardzo zły przykład Syriuszu, bardzo zły! - wołał pan Weasley karcąco, ale sam z uśmiechem na ustach i zaciskając kciuki obserwował rozgrywki.

- Nie, to już jest mocna przesada! - zwycięzca nie został wyłoniony, ponieważ pani Weasley zdołała pogonić całe imprezujące towarzystwo do łóżek.

- Och Molly, to tylko zabawa – mówiła rozczarowana Tonks.

- Ładne mi zabawy. Co to za przykład dla dzieci?! Niech tylko jeszcze raz przyłapię was na czymś takim, to mnie popamiętacie. Naprawdę to przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie! - Cierpliwość pani Weasley miała jednak zostać wystawiona na kolejną próbę, ponieważ następnego dnia wypadał Sylwester. A w Nowy Rok o 11 rano z King's Cross odjechać miał pociąg do Hogwartu, który miał dowieźć uczniów na zamek, na rozpoczęcie nowego semestru.  
Kłopoty tym razem mieli sprawić bliźniacy, którzy postanowili wybrać się w nocy do centrum miasta i w dodatku na mugolską stronę. Aportowali się po południu do sypialni Harryego i Rona, którzy akurat w tym czasie zajęci byli pakowaniem. Natomiast Hermiona i Ginny, upewniały się czy przypadkiem nie przyniosły tu kiedyś jakiś swoich szkolnych rzeczy.

- Jestem pewna, że zostawiłam tu swoją książkę od numerologii – twierdziła Hermiona sprawdzając czy nie spadła za masywny fotel.

- Witamy nasze bidulki – pojawił się na środku pokoju Fred.

- Koniec laby, wracamy do szkoły, co?

- To dlatego jest tu trochę drętwo, nie uważasz George?

- Zgadzam się z tobą bracie, najwyższy czas zmienić otoczenie.

- O czym mówicie?

- O tym droga siostro, że na dzisiaj musimy was niestety _opuścić_.

- Wracacie już do sklepu? Przecież jest sylwester.

- No właśnie, trafiłeś w dziesiątkę Ron, nic tu po nas.

- Skoro robicie imprezę u siebie, to moglibyście nas zaprosić!

- Niestety Ronuś, nie robimy żadnej imprezy, ale nie martw i nie tęsknij zbyt mocno bo jutro wracamy, chcieliśmy was tylko poinformować...

- ...żeby nikt sobie nie pomyślał że uciekamy – George puścił Harryemu i Hermionie oko.

- ...że dziś w nocy bawimy się na mieście. Matce napisaliśmy już wiadomość, ale podrzucimy ją w jakieś widoczne miejsce dopiero przed samym wyjściem. Tak, żeby zbytnio nie panikowała i nie popsuła nam planów.

- Ej to nie fair! To ja też chcę iść z wami!

- Niestety nie jesteś pełnoletni bracie, a tylko dorośli mogą wychodzić poza godziną policyjną.

- Co wy tak naprawdę kombinujecie? - spytała podejrzliwie Ginny.

- No więc, idziemy na...

- Tadam! Mugolską stronę miasta. Musimy się wybawić, bo po wczorajszej interwencji odczuwamy pewien niedosyt.

- Nie możecie! - zaprotestował Ron.

- Możemy i już nikt nas przed tym nie powstrzyma. Oczywiście sami przecież nie wychodzimy. Więc jeśli ktoś jakimś sposobem, upatrzył w nas cel domniemanego ataku, to nie będziemy bezbronni.

- No nie! - Harry już zgadł, co mogło im podsunąć taki pomysł.

- Yu znów wyciąga gdzieś Tonks, to i my się załapaliśmy, więc cicho sza i nie psujcie nam zabawy.

- Właśnie – podkreślił Fred – bądźcie grzeczni, a może przyniesiemy wam jakąś pamiątkę.

- Wypijcie za nasze zdrowie o północy, chociaż lepiej będzie jak my wzniesiemy toast za was, bo po wczorajszym matka jest wściekła i tu może wiać nudą.

- Na razie – i się znów deportowali. Ich przewidywania się sprawdziły. Pani Weasley mając w pamięci zeszłą noc, była zdecydowanie przeciwna kolejnej całonocnej zabawie, a nawet wcześniej się położyła, co wykorzystali bliźniacy wymykając się z pozostałą dwójką, gdy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja.

Kiedy Harry, Ron, Ginny i Hermiona zeszli na dół na śniadanie następnego ranka dobiegł ich podniesiony głos pani Weasley, która najprawdopodobniej odczytała wiadomość od bliźniaków i nie kryła z tego powodu złości, czyniąc całej czwórce balowiczów wyrzuty.

- Po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie tego się od was spodziewałam! - Harry i spółka zajrzeli przez uchylone drzwi do salonu, gdzie zastali panią Weasley wymachującą skrawkiem pergaminu trzymanym w dłoni przed rozciągniętymi w dość niedbałych pozycjach na kanapach bliźniakach, Tonks i Yu, którzy prawdopodobnie zdążyli tylko się na nie wgramolić zrzucając kurtki i buty i od razu zasnęli – Co to za pomysły? Mam przez was dostać zawału?!

- Przecież nic się nie stało, mamo – uspokajał Fred, który przewiesił się przez oparcie skórzanego fotela, a jego ręce zwisały bezwładnie nad podłogą.

- Na wasze szczęście. A gdyby było inaczej? Co wam strzeliło do głowy? Ktoś mógł was w każdej chwili zaatakować! Przecież tam jest niebezpiecznie, i co wtedy, użyli byście czarów w obecności tylu mugoli, żeby wpakować się w jeszcze większe kłopoty?!

- A kto chciałby nas atakować? Nie jesteśmy jakimiś ważniakami.

- A gdyby...

- Kobieto! - dał się słyszeć głos, dobiegający spod kopca poduszek - Ciszej z łaski swojej! Są cali, to w czym masz problem?

- W tym, że wyciągasz moich synów nie wiadomo gdzie, w porze kiedy porządni ludzie kładą się spać, narażając ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Miałeś wszystko pilnować, a dzisiaj zabrać dzieciaki na pociąg do Hogwartu!

- Po pierwsze; nikogo nie wyciągam nigdzie na siłę, odpowiadają sami za siebie, ich decyzja a twój problem, że albo nie potrafiłaś ich wychować tak jak chciałaś albo, że nie możesz się pogodzić z tym, że nie decydujesz już o całym ich życiu. Po drugie, przy mnie nikomu nic się nie nie ma prawa stać, w niebezpieczeństwie to będą dopiero ci, którzy by tego tylko spróbowali. Chcieli iść, to co mam im zabraniać, jak nie ma przeciwwskazań.

- Nie ma co się denerwować Molly – odpowiedziała leżąca obok Tonks – przecież też tam byłam, zresztą był sylwester.

- To nie jest żadne wytłumaczenie! Tonks, choć po tobie spodziewałam się większej odpowiedzialności! A wy – zwróciła się do synów – następnym razem chciałabym wiedzieć wcześniej o waszych... planach.

- Żeby ich zakazać... - dopowiedział Fred

- Dokładnie, zwłaszcza jeśli macie toważy... - ugryzła się w język zanim zdołała dokończyć wątek – i sami zrobicie sobie śniadanie, nie będę jeszcze dla was wszystkiego odgrzewać! A wy co tu robicie? Na dół do kuchni! - zwróciła się do Harryego i pozostałych, którzy czaili się za drzwiami.

Po pośpiesznie zjedzonym posiłku zabrali swoje bagaże z góry i ubierając się w zimowe kurtki czekali na holu, umilając sobie czas obserwowaniem przerobionego portretu matki Syriusza, która nadal próbowała się bezskutecznie uwolnić z krępującego jej ruchy i głos zaklęcia.

- Niezłe dzieło, nie? - zagadał Fred, który przyszedł się z nimi pożegnać.

- Imponujące – przytaknął Ron – więc jak wczoraj było?

- Ekstra – odpowiedzieli chórem bliźniacy szczerząc zęby i wzbudzając tym zazdrość swojego brata – dziko i się działo.

- Dobrze, że mieszkamy w Londynie, prawda Fred?

- Racja George.

- A Fleur też z wami poszła? - oboje spojrzeli na Rona pytająco – No bo, tak się wokoło wczoraj kręciła, że pomyślałem, że też pewnie chciała się wyrwać.

- Ron chce przez to powiedzieć – wyjaśniła Ginny - że ma nadzieję, że Flegma zachce zmienić chłopaka. Może wtedy razem uczyliby się angielskiego.

- To raczej ty masz na to nadzieje, bo to ty jej nie znosisz. Wszyscy wiedzą, że od dawna obserwujesz Billa i ją, licząc na jakieś potknięcia.

- Pleciesz – zaprzeczyła Ginny, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że Ron miał tu rację.

- Hmm, no nie wiem, nie liczyłbym na to – odrzekł Fred.

- A to dlaczego?

- A dlatego, że patrzycie w złą stronę. My już swoje wiemy – bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się porozumiewawczo – No, ale robi się późno i my niedługo też musimy się zbierać, jutro wracamy od samego rana do pracy, więc na razie – podali im ręce na pożegnanie - Może jak znów przyjedziecie wybierzemy się na miasto razem, bo impreza była przednia.

- Och nie, to był pierwszy i ostatni raz! – pogroziła im matka, która wyłoniła się poza ich plecami i przytuliła na do widzenia całą czwórkę wracającą do Hogwartu – Uważajcie na siebie – upewniła się jeszcze czy wszystko zabrali, aż nie podeszli do nich pozostali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa życząc im udanego semestru. Moody krążył koło nich, łypiąc swym zdrowym okiem na również zbierających się do wyjścia Yu i Tonks, która ledwo zdołała go namówić do ubrania kurtki bardziej dostosowanej do mroźnej pogody.

- Na razie bracie – Fred i George podali mu ręce – do następnego!

- Chłopcy, ostrzegam was! - pani Weasley znów zaprotestowała, widząc ku swemu niezadowoleniu to zbratanie.

- Młody! – Moody zawołał Yu, którego odciągnął na stronę, zanim cała grupa nie znalazła się przy drzwiach. Wydawało się, jakby każde kolejne słowo przechodziło mu z trudem przez gardło – Mam wobec ciebie dług, kiedyś go spłacę - mruknął.

- Niczego nie musisz – odpowiedział niedbałym tonem – Wychodzić! – rzucił w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Do zobaczenia – rzekł ponuro Syriusz poklepując Harryego po ramieniu. W następnej chwili zostali wystawieni na mroźne zimowe powietrze, prowadzeni przez Yu i Tonks, której długie włosy przybrały dziś różowy odcień. Drzwi domu numeru 12 zamknęły się za nimi głucho, a następnie, gdy tylko zeszli ze schodów, zniknął pozostawiając lukę w numeracji pomiędzy sąsiednimi budynkami.

- Nie jest przypadkiem za wcześnie, żeby wychodzić? – zapytała Ginny – mamy ponad godzinę czasu, a jeżeli znów mamy jechać Błędnym Rycerzem, to przecież do dworca dotrzemy w pięć minut.

- Nie jedziemy autobusem, tylko mugolskim metrem – powiedziała beztrosko Tonks – tak będzie zabawniej – Harry zaobserwował, że nie zaciskała w kieszeni różdżki, nie rozglądała się też nerwowo na boki, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że kilka dni temu została zaatakowana przez śmierciozżerców było zaskakujące. Atmosfera ich odstawienia na pociąg była zupełnie inna niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, kiedy sprowadzano i dokładnie pilnowano wszystkich możliwych środków bezpieczeństwa. Tonks traktowała to chyba jako beztroską wycieczkę, czego z całą pewnością nie można było powiedzieć o Krzywołapie, który kulił się z najeżonym ogonem w klatce i raz po raz syczał złowieszczo nie wiadomo na kogo.

Na małą stację metra dotarli szybko bez większych problemów, przez powoli zaludniające się i okryte mgłą ulice. Szybko też przecisnęli się przez bramki, które pomimo iż nie kupili biletów, zaskakująco same się przed nimi otwierały. Harry czuł, że jest za to odpowiedzialna konkretna osoba.

- Nie rozglądaj się na boki tylko przełaź – usłyszał słowa skierowane w jego kierunku i już po kilku minutach mknęli w kierunku centrum Londynu. Klatki z sowami które dźwigali wzbudzały pewne zainteresowanie innych podróżnych, którzy rzucali im zaciekawione spojrzenia, ale podróż poza małym incydentem na końcu minęła dość przyjemnie.

Gdy wysiadali na swojej stacji, pewna grupa osób wracająca zapewne z sylwestrowej zabawy zaczęła ich zaczepiać słownie, a zwłaszcza Tonks oferując jej w dość ordynarny sposób dalszą wspólną podróż, na co Arret zareagował takimi wyzwiskami, że zwrócił na siebie uwagę przechodzącej obok policjantki, chcącą go ukarać za zakłócanie porządku.

- Idziemy – szepnęła do nich Tonks, odciągając Harryego, Hermionę i Weasleyów na bok, udając że nie mają z tym nic wspólnego.

- Dokumenty poproszę! – powiedziała stanowczo młoda policjantka i ku zaskoczeniu Harryego, Yu wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni autentyczne mugolskie dokumenty. Najwyraźniej na stacji było za dużo ludzi, żeby ryzykować wywinięcie jakiegoś numeru czy użycia czarów – Hmm, jest pan turystą? Z Brazylii? Zmiana klimatu pewnie nie jest zbyt przyjemna?... - zaczęli rozmawiać jak starzy znajomi. Harry starał się wyłapać jak najwięcej z tej dyskusji, mimo tego że powoli się od nich oddali, aż w końcu przystanęli z bagażami udając, że zainteresowała ich spora tablica z mapą metra – Layne, mogę po imieniu? I na długo się zatrzymałeś w Londynie? - kontynuowała policjantka już nie tak ostro, aż w końcu puściła go wolno machając na pożegnanie i uśmiechając się szeroko.

- No tak – pomyślał Harry - przecież skoro mieszka po stronie mugoli, musi mieć jakieś papiery.

- Potrafisz czarować – wtrąciła Tonks, kiedy się z nimi zrównał, ale zachowywali jeszcze pewien dystans od siebie do czasu, aż zniknęli za zakrętem i ruszyli w stronę King's Cross. Na dworcu znaleźli się z 20 minut przed jedenastą, więc ruszyli wprost na peron 9 i ¾, do którego zmierzały już małe grupki osób z klatkami z sowami i kotami.

- Przodem, żebym was widział! – powiedział do nich Yu, choć Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ten po prostu nie wie jak dostać się na dworzec. Obserwował tak bacznie kolejnych czarodziei, którzy znikali za barierką pomiędzy peronami 9 i 10, jakby widział to po raz pierwszy w życiu.

- W jakim domu byłeś? - spytała go Ginny zanim przeszli przez barierkę.

- W żadnym.

- Nie byłeś w Hogwarcie? – zdumiała się - więc gdzie? Pasowałbyś do Gryffindoru, my tam jesteśmy – wskazała na siebie, brata, Harryego i Hermionę - Bo widzisz, każdy dom ceni sobie pewne cechy, na podstawie których podczas ceremonii rozpoczęcia roku sortuje się uczniów. U Gryfonów to odwaga, Ravenclaw to głownie wiedza, w Slytherinie mają manię „czystej krwi", więc to głównie stare rody o radykalnych poglądach, a Hufflepuff... no, mówią że tam są same niezdary.

- Ej! To mój były dom! – zaprotestowała obrażona Tonks.

- No... - Yu spojrzał na nią i powiedział tonem znawcy - Coś w tym jest - ledwo udało mu się uniknąć ciosu w głowę torebką.

- Więc gdzie się uczyłeś? – zapytała raz jeszcze Ginny.

- Nie zadawaj pytań, wsiadać – odpowiedział, gdy tylko znaleźli się koło środkowych przedziałów wyglądających z zewnątrz na dość opustoszałe. Harry nie mógł opanować się w zadaniu pytania, które cisnęło mu się na usta już od jakiegoś czasu.

- A co z Glizdogonem? Z Pettigrew? – dodał.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Wskakuj albo wrzucę cię przez okno – Harry poirytowany ruszył w kierunku stopni, ale kątem oka dostrzegł znajomą twarz. Na peronie mijał ich właśnie Draco Malfoy wraz ze swoją matką, której twarz przybrała jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny wyraz niż zwykle, gdy tylko ich spostrzegła. Draco już otwierał usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała go jego matka, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu i rzucając krótkie spojrzenia w miejsce gdzie stali Tonks i Yu, który spojrzał na chwilę w ich stronę – Ruchy! - ponaglił ich, znów odwracając się w stronę pociągu. Jednak Harry nadal obserwował Malfoyów, którzy kroczyli do przodu pociągu, i mógłby nawet przysiąc, że na twarzy Dracona pojawił się drwiący, złowieszczy uśmiech, gdy tylko odwrócił się do nich przez ramię.

W lokomotywy zaczęła buchać para, gdy wszystkie bagaże znalazły się już w środku, a Tonks zaczęła się żegnać ze wszystkimi.

- Tylko zaraz jak dojedziecie wyślijcie sowę do Nory, bo do Londynu, sami wiecie gdzie, nie będzie mogła trafić – powiedziała – i unikajcie kłopotów! Dobra, zajmijcie sobie miejsca, my już uciekamy – Ale Hermiona zeszła ze stopni na platformę zaciskając usta i chowając ręce w kieszeniach jakby zbierała się na jakieś wystąpienie. W końcu siląc się na spokój, niepewnym krokiem podeszła do Yu.

- Ja, ja chciałam... - powiedziała drżącym głosem zaciskając coś w kieszeni. Wlepiwszy wzrok w ziemię wyciągnęła z kieszeni płaszcza zgrabnie zapakowaną paczuszkę, którą teraz ściskała nerwowo w dłoniach – Ja chciałam ci to wręczyć, jako po-po-podziękowanie za po-pomoc. Bardzo dziękuję za... ratunek – wydukała wyciągając przed siebie drżące ręce. Zapadła krótka cisza. Chyba nikt nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.

- Hę? - spytał Yu z niedowierzaniem, wyglądał jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody.

- To prezent. Nie gadaj tylko bierz – powiedziała rozbawiona Tonks, gdy rozległ się gwizdek konduktora sygnalizujący odjazd pociągu.

- A dlaczego miałbym coś brać? - pytał zdziwiony, jakby to była najdziwniejsza rzecz jaka go w życiu spotkała. Hermionie powoli łzy zaczęły napływać do oczu. Spojrzał na nią i westchnął poirytowany – Schowaj to dziewczyno – odsunął jej dłonie – Niczego od ciebie nie potrzebuję, ani nie chcę. Nie jesteś mi nic winna, nie jesteśmy dłużnikami. Zapomnij o tym. Jak chcesz mi zrobić przysługę to słuchaj to co do ciebie mówię, ale nie pakuj się w takie bagno jak ostatnio – Hermiona nadal nie ruszała się z miejsca – Ej, dziewczyno! Tylko mi tu nie rycz! - Hermiona zaczęła już wycierać sobie oczy skrajem rękawa – Dobra, dobra, wezmę to, zadowolona? - obserwując to wszystko z boku, cała sytuacja wyglądała dość komicznie.

- Wypada żebyś to teraz otworzył – poinstruowała Tonks, posłuchał jej od razu. Z opakowania wypadło coś wełnianego.

- Co to ma być? - spytał jej.

- Sza..szalik – odpowiedziała Hermiona – sa-sama go zrobiłam...

- Co takiego? Jeszcze raz, nie znam słowa.

- SZALIK młocie - Tonks wyciągnęła ręce i zabrała od niego zawartość paczki – przestań się zgrywać – zaczęła go nim owijać – Hermiona bardzo się starała, żeby ci się spodobał, chciała ci bardzo podziękować. To jest bardzo praktyczne, teraz będziesz w nim chodził, gdybyś robił to wcześniej, a nie latał w środku zimy tylko w skórze, to nie musiałbyś teraz chorować. Zrozum w końcu, że nie wszyscy są tu przeciwko tobie – skończyła owijać go szalikiem,Yu skrzywił się, wyglądał jakby to wszystko było dla niego upokarzające. Rozległ się gwizd lokomotywy, pociąg zaczął ruszać. Hermiona nadal nie ruszała się z miejsca, więc Tonks nadepnęła Yu na stopę wcale tego nie kryjąc.

- Nie ma sprawy dziewczyno, wsiadaj już! – Rozkazał. Na te słowa Hermiona trochę się rozchmurzyła i wbiegła na schody, przez resztę dnia nieśmiały uśmiech miał nie schodzić jej z twarzy - Te baby... - pociąg nabrał szybkości i wkrótce zniknął im z oczu peron i dworzec, aż w końcu wyjechali na obrzeża miasta i mknęli teraz przez pokryte śniegiem pola i łąki.

- Ymm, to my musimy iść do przodu, do wagonu prefektów – rzekł Ron i oddalił się wraz z Hermioną, zostawiając Harryego i Ginny samych w jeszcze pustym przedziale.

- To było trochę dziwne, nie uważasz? - zagadnęła go Ginny. Harry poczuł się trochę niepewnie zostając sam na sam z siostrą Rona, którą ostatnio o mało co nie pocałował pod jemiołą. Chociaż teraz coraz bardziej przed oczami poza tą wizją z okresu świąt, wracał wyraźniej nie tak dawny jeszcze obraz: porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Narcyzy Malfoy do syna i dość niepokojący Harryego podejrzany uśmieszek Dracona, który nie mógł oznaczać niczego dobrego.


	29. Rozdział 27: Zdjęcia pamiątkowe

- Coś cię gryzie, Harry? - spytała Ginny, gdy tylko zdołali ustawić wszystkie swoje bagaże na półkach, co nie zabrało im zbyt wiele czasu.

Harry wyjrzał przez okno.

- Co? – zapytał, nadal zaniepokojony zachowaniem Malfoya i jego matki na peroni - Aaa, nie, nic... – Harry uniknął jednak przy odpowiedzi kontaktu wzrokowego z Ginny, wychylił głowę na korytarz i udawał, że wypatruje na nim swoich szkolnych kolegów. Dopiero teraz zdołał coś zaobserwować – Zauważyłaś, że jak jechaliśmy na ferie i teraz jak wracamy, jest tak mało ludzi w pociągu? – zdziwił się i usiadł na swoim miejscu zasuwając drzwi przedziału.

- Zaskoczony? – rzekła Ginny wyciągając ze swojej torby pokaźne, świąteczne opakowanie czekoladowych żab i częstując nimi Harryego – W prasie jest pełno pogłosek o zniknięciach i porwaniach. Ze strachu rodzice wręcz zabraniają dzieciom opuszczać Hogwart, nawet na święta, bo przecież to jest teraz najbezpieczniejsze miejsce. Połowa mojej klasy została na zamku. Moja mama też chciała żebyśmy nie przyjeżdżali na ferie, ale podobno Syriusz się uparł, twierdził, że nic się nie wydarzy – uśmiechnęła się pod nosem rozpamiętując ostatnie wymknięcie się stamtąd Harryego i Hermiony – No, ale nie każdego dom jest chroniony zaklęciem Fideliusa.  
Pociąg mknął dalej wśród ośnieżonych dolin, aż wreszcie pejzaż zrobił się bardziej górzysty, a za oknem zaczęło się powoli ściemniać. Już niejako znużeni długą rozmową, Harry zaczął poprawiać swoją pracę domową na Ochronę przed Czarną Magią, a Ginny pogrążyła się w lekturze nowego numeru czasopisma „Czarownica". Z okładki mrugała do Harryego kobieta trzymająca w rękach brytfankę z okazałą pieczenią z indyka. Co jakiś czas przez korytarz przemykali uczniowie przebrani już w szkolne szaty, a kilka nieznanych dziewczyn zdawało się zaglądać nieprzypadkowo do ich przedziału. Od początku roku Harry słyszał za swoimi plecami podniecone szepty i czuł na sobie jeszcze więcej niż wcześniej spojrzeń ciekawskich, co spowodowane było czerwcowymi wydarzeniami w Departamencie Tajemnic. Zbywał jednak każdego, kto chciał go wypytywać co dokładnie tam zaszło. Miał inne, poważniejsze sprawy na głowie i nie chciał sobie przypominać tych wydarzeń, które przez jego pochopne działania o mało nie doprowadziły do tragedii. A właściwie to jednak ją spowodowały, tyle że szczęśliwie dzięki krokom poczynionym przez Dumbledore'a, udało się sprowadzić Syriusza całego i zdrowego z powrotem, co ukrywane było jeszcze przed opinią publiczną.  
Podróż coraz bardziej się dłużyła. Harry przez cały czas starał się unikać tematu tego, co niemal zaszło pod jemiołą kilka dni temu, aż w końcu nieustannie o tym rozmyślając, sam go trochę nieświadomie zaczął.

- Więc dlaczego zerwałaś z Deanem? – wypalił zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

Ginny nie oderwała nawet wzroku od czasopisma.

- Powiedzmy, że nie pasowaliśmy do siebie – odpowiedziała obojętnie, przerzucając kolejne, kolorowe strony.

- Ymm, więc to tak definitywnie? – Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale nadal był zazdrosny o swego poprzednika – Jakiego poprzednika? – zapytał już sam siebie, czując się coraz bardziej niezręcznie – To jest siostra Rona, on mnie zabije jak się dowie. Zabije mnie, nawet jak tylko o tym pomyślałem – powtarzał sobie w kółko, ale mimo wszystko i tak nie potrafił się odpowiednio zniechęcić, żeby przestać sobie wyobrażać siebie i Ginny razem, jako parę.

- Tak, definitywnie. Nie mogłam z nim już dłużej wytrzymać.

- A o co poszło?

- O to, że nie jestem na każde skinienie palcem jak jakaś rzecz. Tonks kiedyś podpowiedziała mi jak przeprowadzić fajny test – nadal wpatrywała się w gazetę, ale wzrok już nie poruszał się po tekście – gdybym znała ten sposób wcześniej, to nie musiałabym przechodzić tej całej szopki co kiedyś z Michaelem Corner'em. Wprawdzie Dean nie był takim samym dupkiem jak on, ale bez przerwy tylko czegoś chciał, wydawał mi polecenia jakbym miała być tylko na jego posyłki, a sama się w ogóle nie liczyła – wyrzuciła z siebie nie kryjąc urazy - Tonks powiedziała mi kiedyś „Ty jesteś równie ważna, zobacz jak się zachowa, kiedy nie przyjdziesz lub nie będziesz śpieszyć się na spotkanie czy z odpowiedzią na sowę, nie przybiegniesz gdy tylko on będzie tak chciał. Jak będzie ci robił wyrzuty lub się obrazi, to daj sobie z nim spokój, inaczej kiedy zacznie się bardziej starać i o ciebie zabiegać, bo zrozumie, że żeby z tobą być, to trzeba się trochę wysilić. Musisz dawać mu poczucie, że to ty jesteś wyjątkowa, a on wcale nie jest ci potrzebny do szczęścia i jak się za siebie nie weźmie, to zawsze może znaleźć się ktoś lepszy od niego, kto bardziej na ciebie zasługuje." Dean zawalił sprawę, nie dało się go „wychować", chyba sobie myślał, że to ja powinnam mu dziękować na kolanach, że raczył się spytać czy będę z nim chodzić – rzekła wpatrując się mściwie w gazetę.  
- Ten sposób się sprawdza, jednak trzeba brać coś jeszcze pod uwagę – Ginny zaczerwieniła się lekko, nadal siedząc ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jednym miejscu w gazecie - No, ale chyba nie chcesz słuchać o moim byłym?

Harry zawahał się.

- Nie, to znaczy, ja chciałem, ymm... to co jest jeszcze dla ciebie tak ważne? – Harry poczuł, że robi się tak samo czerwony jak Ginny.

- Intuicja – dodała po chwili czasu - że bez podchodów po prostu się wie, czy związek z tą osobą ma szanse i czy chce się z nim być.

- A masz już kogoś takiego? – spytał Harry z mocno bijącym sercem, łapiąc uważnie każde słowo, które ona wypowiadała. Każdy jej najmniejszy ruch i drgnięcie mogące zdradzić czy to co mówi jest szczere i prawdziwe, mające też powiedzieć, czy Harry miał u niej jakiekolwiek szanse. Był już tak zestresowany, bo pomyślał sobie, że gdyby Ginny chciała się z nim związać, to raczej nie zdradziłaby mu swoich sztuczek mających rozgryźć facetów.

Ginny zawahała się przez chwilę, ale nadal próbowała pozować na osobę rozluźnioną, jakby mówiła to wszystko od niechcenia.

Wreszcie odłożyła gazetę na bok.

- Niezupełnie – rzekła wymijająco - A co? Tak bardzo cię to obchodzi? – spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, a Harry poczuł, że cały topnieje w środku, a serce bije mu jak oszalałe, jakby przebiegł właśnie maraton.

- No wiesz, ja chciałem, znaczy się... – szukał odpowiednich słów, czują się tak głupio, jakby to co mówił było na tyle niepoważne, że Ginny miałaby go zaraz wyśmiać - Przepraszam za tę jemiołę jeśli cię to czymś uraziło, to nie jest tak, że ja...

Ginny przysunęła się bliżej.

- Że co...? – spytała uprzejmie, starając się ukryć swoją dociekliwość. Również zważała na każde słowo które Harry wypowiadał.

- Może lepiej byłoby, gdybyś mi nie mówiła o tym teście od Tonks, bo teraz wiedząc o tym, świadomie unikał bym takiego zachowania jak Dean. Eee... kurczę, nie! – zagalopował się już za daleko, nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego co mówi - Przepraszam, gadam za dużo, zapomnij o tym co przed chwilą...

Ginny wyglądała jednak na zadowoloną.

- A gdybym ci tego nie powiedziała, to też byś mnie tak samo traktował, będąc na jego miejscu? – spytała przyglądając mu się z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy. Harry tylko coś bąknął, niezupełnie wiedząc jak powinien zareagować, więc Ginny ciągnęła dalej – Mnie to wcale nie przeszkadza, że prawie pocałowaliśmy się pod jemiołą, nawet... żałuję że to się nie stało.

Harry zamarł całkowicie i wstrzymał oddech, starał się nawet nie mrugnąć, aby to wszystko nagle się nie rozpłynęło w powietrzu, gdyby tylko powtórnie otworzył oczy.

- I wcale nie sądzę, że mówienie ci o tym „teście" było błędem, to trik dla niepewnych. A przecież powiedziałam ci, że to w moim przypadku sprawdza się tylko częściowo...

- Częściowo, znaczy się... – Harry przełknął ślinę – Ale... jesteś siostrą Rona...

- A gdybym była czyjąś inną siostrą, czy to by coś zmieniło?

- N-nie, nic. Emm... nie wiem czy dobrze się rozumiemy – kontynuował niepewnie - jeśli nie przeszkadza ci...

- A tobie coś przeszkadza?

- Mnie? Nic – zaprzeczył.

- Więc mnie również... – przysunęli się do siebie tak, że odległość między nimi robiła się coraz mniejsza – Wiesz... – powiedziała cicho spoglądając mu w oczy – ja zawsze wierzyłam w to, że kiedyś mnie zauważysz, tle na to czekałam - wkrótce dzieliło ich tylko kilka centymetrów, aż Harry poczuł jej ciepły oddech na twarzy i kwiatowy zapach perfum

na jej szyi – gdybyś tylko... – oboje powoi zamknęli oczy, a Harry przesunął się na skraj siedziska, wyciągając się jeszcze bliżej w kierunku Ginny, przechylając lekko głowę w bok, aby wreszcie...

ŁUP! – coś trzasnęło głośno na korytarzu, a podłoga pociągu zadygotała, sprawiając że Harry poleciał do przodu, spadając na podłogę i obijając sobie po raz kolejny w tym roku kolano. Wagonem znów zatrzęsło. Poza przedziałem rozbłysło jakieś kolorowe światło, które trafiło w ścianę pociągu, tuż przy ich przedziale. Błysnęło po raz kolejny i gdzieś w oddali podniosły się czyjeś głosy. Usłyszeli tupot nóg i dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Uczniowie siedzący w innych przedziałach zaczęli wyglądać na korytarz.

- Co jest? – zapytała Ginny ponosząc się na równe nogi i wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni.

Po dłuższej chwili mignęła jej przed oczami burza brązowych włosów, żeby po chwili jej właścicielka wpadła do nich do przedziału.

- Wreszcie się wyrwaliśmy! Ronald zapomniał o pracy domowej dla Farela, musiałam mu wszystko dyktować, bo nie wziął nawet żadnej książki! – rzekła Hermiona jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozsiadając się koło okna – Co ty robisz na podłodze Harry?

- Przewróciłem się – odpowiedział, nadal czerwony jak burak na twarzy i wściekły za to, że po raz kolejny przeszkodzono jemu i Ginny. Harry wdrapał się z powrotem na swoje miejsce – Co to miało być? Widziałaś co się dzieje?

Sam postanowił wyjrzeć na korytarz, ale nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego, pomyślał więc, że ktoś niezbyt wprawnie próbował przetestować jakieś nowe zaklęcie.

- Uduszę tego kogoś – pomyślał, żałując że tyle właśnie stracił przez czyjeś głupie zabawy.

- Nie wiem o czy mówisz – odpowiedziała niezbyt przekonująco Hermiona.

Po chwili dołączył do niej Ron, tak samo jak ona ubrany już w szkolną szatę, a za nim wkroczyli Neville i Luna Lovegood. Longbottom wyglądał na roztrzęsionego, przesunął się na sam koniec przedziału i schował za Hermioną.

- Część Ginny, cześć Harry - powiedziała swym melodyjnym głosem Luna, siadając obok Harryego i zaciskając w ręku kolorowe czasopismo „Żongler" redagowane przez jej ojca – Wybaczcie, że nie przywitałam się z wami wcześniej, ale Hazel tłumaczyła mi moje wróżby z runów, to było interesujące. Później bardzo starała się mnie zagadać, nie chciała słuchać o plumpkach, a tata twierdzi, że w pobliżu naszego domu znalazł ich gniazdo, które opuściły na zimę.

W przedziale zrobiło się nagle tłoczno.

- Bez przerwy te wróżby – marudził Ron, który właśnie dostrzegł egzemplarz „Czarownicy" leżący obok swojej młodszej siostry – Co tym razem Ginny, „Dziesięć sposobów na podryw"?

Ginny zmieszała się lekko, udało jej się uniknąć jakoś spojrzenia Harryego.

- Nie, ale jest inny ciekawy artykuł.

- O czym? „Przez szalik do serca"? – rzekł Ron złośliwie, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego tak jadowicie, że odsunął się od niej najdalej jak to tylko możliwe.  
Ginny podniosła czasopismo i rzuciła je w kąt.

- Nie – zaprzeczyła – ale „O facetach, którzy skrycie interesują się babską prasą", czyli coś o tobie. Podrzucę ci do dormitorium jak tylko skończę przeglądać.

Ron mruknął coś obraźliwego pod nosem.

- Co wy wyprawialiście? – spytał Harry obserwując Nevilla, który wciąż kulił się w sobie, wciśnięty w siedzisko. Mimo iż był strachliwy, to zwykle aż tak się nie zachowywał.

- No dobra. Te błyski to była nasza robota. _Malfoy_ – wycedził Ron – to przez niego. Siedzieliśmy w innych przedziałach dla prefektów, ale tak jakoś się złożyło, że wyszliśmy z nich w tej samej chwili, no i na siebie wpadliśmy.

- I to tyle? – spytał Harry.

Domyślił się, że na pewno musiało dojść do jakiejś konfrontacji. Malfoy nigdy nie przepuściłby żadnej okazji, żeby obrazić Rona, Hermionę i ich rodziny.  
Ron upewnił się czy drzwi, są aby na pewno dobrze zamknięte, żeby nikt ich nie podsłuchał.

- Tyle? – zakpił – A jak myślisz, co się działo? To co zwykle – wyjaśnił - To, że jego stary siedzi w Azkabanie nie przeszkadza mu wcale, żeby skakać innym do oczu. Ruszył za nami i zaczął obrażać Hermionę akurat wtedy, jak przechodziliśmy obok przedziału, gdzie siedział Neville i Luna z bliźniaczkami.

- Ten chłopak, Malfoy – powiedziała Luna marzycielskim tonem – chyba was nie lubi – stwierdziła tonem znawcy - to chyba przez Gnębiwtryski. Tato ma dodać do kolejnego numeru „Żonglera" specjalne osłony na uszy, które mają przed nimi chronić, ale to będzie na razie prototyp. Ja ich jeszcze nie testowałam.

Ron pokiwał niedowierzająco głową i nie zwracając większej uwagi na Lunę, kontynuował.

- No i Malfoy chciał nam w plecy rzucić jakąś klątwą. Szkoda, że nie potrafię transmutować tak jak Moody, zamieniłbym go wtedy w jakąś skoczną fretkę...

- On mnie wykończy – jęknął nagle Neville ukrywając głowę za zasłoną – powie wszystko tym swoim gorylom i nie będę mógł wyjść z dormitorium do końca roku!

- Nie przesadzaj – pocieszał go Weasley - właśnie teraz powinni czuć do ciebie pewien respekt!

- Najpierw mnie uduszą – szlochał dalej Neville zza zasłonki - później zabiją, wrzucą do jeziora, wyciągną i znowu uduszą, a na końcu...

- Przecież oni nic nie wiedzieli – wtrąciła Hermiona - skąd mają wiedzieć? Byliśmy tam sami. Malfoy również musiałby mieć oczy z tyłu głowy – powiedziała odwracając się do niego.

- Ktoś mógł to ukradkiem obserwować, doniosą na mnie!

On, Hermiona i Ron zaczęli między sobą dyskutować, pozostawiając Harryego i Ginny w niewiedzy na temat tego, co miało się wydarzyć w pociągu przed paroma chwilami. Luna najwyraźniej uznała to za mało wciągający temat do rozmowy, więc zajęła się swoim czasopismem i artykułem w nim o rzekomym spisku szewców przeciwko goblinom, a właściwie przeciw ich wielkim stopom, na które odmawiali wykonywać obuwie, lub faszerowali je zgubnymi zaklęciami.

- Neville! – przekonywał dalej Ron - Bądź żeś rozsądny. Naprawdę sądzisz, że gdy ktoś powie Malfoyowi, że rzuciłeś w niego zaklęciem, które go powaliło do nieprzytomności, to on w to wszystko uwierzy? Przecież nie wychodzą ci nawet najprostsze... - Hermiona zdążyła znów obrzucić go morderczym spojrzeniem, więc Ron musiał się uciszyć.

- Zaraz, zaraz... – odezwał się Harry, którego twarz zaczął wykrzywiać złośliwy uśmiech.

Ginny również wytrzeszczyła z niedowierzania oczy.

- To było bardzo nierozważne Neville – rzekła Hermiona - nie można rzucać zaklęciami w plecy, to niewłaściwe i niemoralne.

- Ale Malfoy to już może, tak? – protestował Ron, ale znów nagle zamilkł nie chcąc wprowadzać Hermiony w bojowy nastrój.

- Nie w tym rzecz – tłumaczyła - Oczywiście dziękujemy ci Neville, ale wiedz, że to było nieodpowiednie zachowanie.

- Nie mów tylko, że żałujesz tego ulizanego ślizgona? – oburzył się znów Ron.

- Do rzeczy – wtrąciła Ginny – Malfoy was obrażał i chciał rzucić w was klątwą, a Naville to widział i sam go uprzedził, tak? – siostra Rona uporządkowała fakty, a Neville znów zaczął pojękiwać w kącie – No, gratulację Longbottom! – Ginny poklepała go przyjacielsko po ramieniu – stajesz się mężczyzną.

Wybuchli śmiechem, nawet Neville trochę się rozchmurzył uśmiechając się niepewnie. Jednak nadal był tak spięty, jakby spodziewał się, że w każdej chwili mogliby tu wtargnąć Crabble i Goyle chcący się zemścić za to, co spotkało Dracona.

- Nie martw się Neville – Ron wciąż go pocieszał - w pociągu nie ma tylu ludzi co zwykle, szybko też ukryliśmy dowody, wystarczy, że nie będziesz się do tego przyznawał, ani nie dostawał ataku paniki w obecności Malfoya, to nikt się nie zorientuje. My też cię przecież nie wydamy.

- A co z Malfoyem? – dopytywał Harry, bardzo ciekaw jakie skutki wywarło na nim zaklęcie rzucone przez Neville'a.  
Oczyma wyobraźni widział różne bąble pokrywające twarz ślizgona, a nawet przeróżne czułki lub inne szpecące go macki. Wyobrażał sobie, jak Malfoya znajdującego się w takim stanie ktoś znajduje, lub jak wkroczyłby tak, nieświadomy zmian na swoim ciele, do Wielkiej Sali, w obecności wszystkich uczniów.

- Dostał chyba drętwotą – wyjaśnił Ron – więc żeby nikt nas z tym nie powiązał, to szybko zaciągnęliśmy go z bliźniaczkami do ich przedziału, zanim ktoś zaczął się tymi miotanymi zaklęciami interesować. Oho! – zawołał, gdy jedna z sióstr McStain właśnie zapukała do drzwi, rozsunęła je i wchodząc zamknęła za sobą.

- Siemka – powiedziała uśmiechając się niezwykle szeroko – witam kapitanie – zwróciła się do Harryego udając podniosły i salutując. Razem z nim grała w tej samej drużynie quidditcha.

Ron nagle spochmurniał.

- Macie może pożyczyć aparat fotograficzny? Pytałam już parę osób i nic – rzekła.

Pokiwali przecząco głowami. Hazel wyglądał na rozczarowaną, jakby coś miało jej przejść koło nosa.

- Nie, ale znam kogoś kto ma – odezwał się Harry - zobacz czy Colin Creevey wraca teraz z przerwy świątecznej. Zwykle nosił go bez przerwy przy sobie. Teraz jest chyba na piątym roku.

Harry doskonale pamiętał czasy, gdy ku jego nieszczęściu, Colin bez przerwy łaził za nim i nie mogąc się od niego opędzić, robił mu w kółko zdjęcia. Działo się to wówczas, gdy otwarta została Komnata Tajemnic.

- A tak, znam go, przecież jest ze mną w klasie, zdaje się że widziałam go na peronie.

- Po co ci aparat? – zapytała Ginny.

- A, no tego... No wiecie, skoro już ten ślizgon jest u nas w przedziale – mówiła wymijająco ściszonym głosem, a policzki się jej zaczerwieniły - to nie będzie chyba specjalnie zadowolony jak już oprzytomnieje. Wymyśliłyśmy więc z Clarą, że trzeba się jakoś ubezpieczyć na przyszłość, gdyby się jakoś dowiedział co dokładnie mu się przytrafiło i że również my byłyśmy przy tym obecne. Więc dopóki mamy okazję, to chcemy zrobić mu jakieś... _kompromitujące_ zdjęcia, tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby móc go potem...

- Szantażować? – wpadła jej w słowo Ginny.

- Żeby ewentualne – kontynuowała Hazel - przyszłe konflikty rozwiązywać w sposób dyplomatyczny, na naszą korzyść – wyjaśniła, a w przedziale ponownie rozległy się chichoty - A nawet, jak się do tego nie przydadzą, to chociaż będzie jakaś zabawna pamiątka. Będzie co wspominać i pokazywać wnukom, że babcie, jak jeszcze były dość młode, poderwały takiego przystojniaczka.

Teraz już wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. Harry już wyobrażał sobie, jak na każdej ścianie zamku wisi zdjęcie Malfoya w dziwacznym ujęciu i że to właśnie on, po raz pierwszy na dużą skalę staje się obiektem żartów.

- Przystojniaczka? – Ron zrobił zniesmaczoną minę.

- Ano tak, zaprzeczyć się temu nie da – powiedziała Hazel – Ale nie martw się Ron, może kiedyś, ktoś z tobą też będzie chciał sobie zrobić taki zdjęcie – powiedziała na odchodne, a urażony Ron oblał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

- A mogę ja? – spytała Luna – A, nie Ron, przepraszam, nie o ciebie mi chodzi. Mogę też sobie zrobić zdjęcie z tym Malfoyem?

- A proszę cię bardzo – powiedziała jedna z bliźniaczek.

Ron zacisnął usta ze złości.

- To ja też! – poderwała się Ginny i zanim ktoś zdołał ją powstrzymać, wybiegła z Hazel w poszukiwaniu Colina i jego aparatu fotograficznego.

W przedziale został tylko Ron, Hermiona, Neville i Harry, który chyba jako jedyny wyglądał z nich na bardziej uradowanego, bo nawet jeśli Ginny chciała sobie robić zdjęcia z Malfoyem, to Harry wierzył, że traktowała to tylko jako dobry żart.

- No, nie! To jest niepoważne – oburzyła się Hermiona, ale i tak uśmiechała się nieznacznie pod nosem – Neville daj już spokój! Przestań się dołować, sam takim nastawieniem ściągniesz na siebie kłopoty!

Hermiona wyplątała go zza zasłonki i poprawiła mu kołnierz szaty.

- Ej Hermiono, to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł – odezwał się nagle Ron, przybierając poważną minę i polerując rękawem swoją odznakę prefekta.

- To znaczy jaki? – spytała, nie bardzo wiedząc o co może mu chodzić.

Nie przestawał polerować swojej odznaki.

- No, żeby zrobić jakieś upokarzające zdjęcie z Malfoyem – rzekł – Słuchaj, przecież gdybyś TY była obok niego na jakiejś fotografii, to byłby dla niego taki cios!

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niekrytym politowaniem mrużąc oczy.

- Dziękuję ci bardzo, za to, że twoim zdaniem moja obecność jest upokarzająca.

Gdyby Harry był teraz na miejscu Rona, to raczej czegoś takiego by nie powiedział. Po pierwsze bałby się, że Harmiona ugodzi go jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem, po drugie, mogłoby doprowadzić to do kolejnej kłótni, w której nie odzywaliby się do siebie przez kilka, kolejnych tygodni.

- Och, dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi, przecież on cię nienawidzi! – mówił dalej Ron - A jak kiedyś znów by cię obraził, to wystarczy że rozwiesimy wszędzie wasze wspólne, krępujące fotki, pomyśl o minie jego i Pansy Parkinson...

- Ron, jesteś bezczelny.

Hermiona na prawdę wyglądała już na wkurzoną. Ron chyba w końcu wyczuł co się gromadzi w powietrzu, więc zrobił przepraszającą minę i udawał że nic się nie stało.

- No przecież wiem, że to głupie i ty byś się nigdy na to nie zgodziła, żartowałem – sprawa wyglądała na rozwiązaną, ale Ron najwyraźniej postanowił dorzucić swoje trzy grosze - Zresztą kto by cię nawet podejrzewał o to, że zrobiłaby coś podobnego nawet dla wygłupu, lub w ogóle coś mającego wspólnego z poczuciem humoru – Hermiona zrobiła obrażoną minę, a jej usta się zwęziły.

Przed rękoczynem sytuację uratowało ponowne pukanie w szybę. Była to Hazel McStain, pomachała im z korytarza, wyszczerzyła zęby i wyjęła zza pleców pożyczony aparat fotograficzny. Przystanęła tylko na chwilę, po sekundzie znów ruszyła przed siebie, a za nią przebiegły Ginny i Luna, także machając w ich kierunku.

W momencie Hermiona cała się rozpogodziła, a na jej dumnej twarzy zawitał triumfalny uśmiech. Wstała z miejsca i zaczęła poprawiać swoją szatę i włosy, przeglądając się w lusterku wiszącym ponad oparciami.

- Masz rację – powiedziała do Rona niewinnym tonem - zrobię to.

- Zro-zrobisz? – Weasley szczerze się zdziwił.

Neville patrzył kolejno raz na nią, raz na Rona, z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami.

- Dokładnie – przytaknęła - jest tak jak powiedziała Hazel. Przynajmniej jak nie wykorzystamy tych zdjęć, gdyby Malfoy znów próbował robić jakiś świństwa, to będę się mogła w przyszłości chwalić, że chociaż na nich jestem z jakimś prawdziwym przystojniakiem. Bo niestety, na tych które już mam, takiego osobnika w żaden sposób nie można się doszukać – wychodząc zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi przedziału ruszając na przód pociągu.

- Myślisz, że mówiła to serio? – spytał Ron Harryego.

- No, na to wygląda.

Dziewczyny nie przyszły z powrotem do przedziału, natknęli się na nie dopiero podczas kolacji na zamku; bez przerwy chichotały i szeptały coś sobie na ucho. Ron był tak zazdrosny o nagłą wśród nich popularność Dracona Malfoya, że minę miał jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemną niż wtedy, gdy posądzał Harryego o oszukiwanie w dostaniu się do Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

- Tak, śmiejcie się – mruczał pod nosem – do czasu, jak nie naśle na was swoich kumpli śmierciożerców.

Malfoy dołączył do uczty jako ostatni, wyglądał na rozwścieczonego, gdy do stołu ślizgonów zaprowadził go sam Snape we własnej osobie. Kiedy Draco spojrzał w stronę stołu gryfonów, dziewczyny wybuchły tak głośnym śmiechem, że ludzie wokół zaczęli się im dziwnie przyglądać. Luna natomiast siedziała wśród innych krukonów pogrążona w lekturze Żonglera, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, co miała na talerzu.

- Colin, Colin! – szeptała Ginny – więc jak możemy wywołać ten film?

- Ja mógłbym to dla was zrobić, bo mam już wprawę, ale skoro nie chcecie, to wszystko jest na tej instrukcji, którą wam napisałem...

- Żałosne przedstawienie – burknął Ron do swojego kotleta, którego uporczywie dźgał widelcem.

Akurat wtedy dziewczyny znów zaczęły chichotać, bo Ginny udała na migi że robi zdjęcie Hermionie i Clarze, które przybrały uwodzicielskie miny.

- Sam ją do tego namawiałeś – odezwał się Harry tak, aby tylko Ron go słyszał.

- Niby kogo?

- _Hermionę_.

Ich przyjaciółka właśnie wstała od stołu i w podskokach, wraz z Ginny i bliźniaczkami ruszyły zapewne w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

- Ee, a co tam Hemiona – machnął ręką Ron - co mnie to obchodzi. Tu idzie o tą całą, idiotyczną sytuację.

- Skoro tak uważasz – powiedział od niechcenia Harry, nie chcąc wdawać się z Ronem w bzdurne dyskusje, bowiem zajęty był teraz czymś innym. Harry starał się nie spuszczać oka z Malfoya, który siedział właśnie odwrócony do niego tyłem, między Crabblem i Goylem. Cały czas spędzony w domu podczas świąt Draco mógł bowiem wykorzystać, aby zaplanować sobie dokładnie wszelkie działania, które mógłby teraz skierować przeciwko Farelowi. Przez ferie Harry niemal zapomniał o tym, co Malfoy wyjawił pod wpływem Veritaserum, ale teraz, gdy tylko zobaczył te ulizane, blond włosy, wszystkie jego podejrzenia i obawy wróciły. Harry zastanawiał się teraz czy ślizgon zdołał już coś wymyślić i czy ewentualnie przemycił do zamku coś, co miałoby mu w tym pomóc.

Ron nadal znęcał się nad swoją kolacją.

- A ty uważasz, że Malfoy wygląda lepiej od nas? – burknął.

- Co? Co ci odbiło? Ron, to jest akurat najmniejszy problem, mam inne sprawy na głowie.

- Hmm? – w końcu przestał dziurawić kotlet i spojrzał na Harryego - Aha, wymyśliłeś już co on knuje? – kiwnął głową w kierunku Malfoya.

- Cii, nie tutaj! – uciszył go Harry i porwał tost z talerza – spotkamy się w pokoju wspólnym – rzekł gdy Wielka Sala zaczęła się wyludniać, a Draco pozbywszy się jeszcze przy stole swoich goryli: Crabble'a i Goyle'a, ruszył samotnie do wyjścia. Harry również wstał od stołu i pobiegł w jego kierunku, przedzierając się przez tłum uczniów, podążył za nim, zachowując odpowiedni dystans, żeby ten go nie zauważył.

Malfoy zamiast do lochów, ruszył w górę kamiennych schodów, przemykając przez korytarz na drugim piętrze. Harry oddzielając się od tłumu przyśpieszył kroku, tak że mogły się one nawet odbić po posadzce, liczył jednak na to, że harmider dobiegający jeszcze z dołu od uczniów rozchodzący się po kolacji ku swoim domom, je zagłuszy. Na wszelki wypadek włożył jednak na siebie swoją pelerynę niewidkę, którą wymusił na członkach Zakonu Feniksa, że nie odda jej Dumbledore'owi, tylko pozostawi sobie i od tamtej pory nosił ją stale ze sobą w torbie.  
Malfoy zdołał już zniknąć za kolejnym zakrętem. Harry był już niemal przekonany, że teraz ślizgon nieświadomie doprowadzi go do swojej tajnej skrytki, gdzie ten albo waży jakieś trucizny albo przechowuje jakieś podejrzane, czarnomagiczne przedmioty. Harry zdołał szybko zmniejszyć dystans dzielący go od Malfoya, który skręcił gwałtownie w boczny korytarz. Gdy tylko Harry wychylił się pośpiesznie zza rogu, coś czarnego buchnęło mu prosto w twarz, uniemożliwiając zobaczenie czegokolwiek.  
Mrużąc oczy i rozglądając się we wszystkie strony, próbował dostrzec choćby jedno źródło światła, ale bezskutecznie. Harry poznał, że to był peruwiański proszek natychmiastowej ciemności, który sprzedawali w swoim sklepie na ulicy Pokątnej bliźniacy Weasley.  
Nagle mrok rozdarło kilka błysków, które minęły głowę Harryego o kilka cali, jakby ktoś rzucał zaklęciami przed siebie na oślep. Harry kuląc się, aby uniknąć trafienia, pobiegł przed siebie, ledwo zachowując równowagę, aż w końcu zdołał wybiec z tej ciemnej chmury, omal nie wpadając przy tym na Malfoya, który ciskał w jej kierunku oszołamiaczami. Ślizgon zamarł w bezruchu wpatrując się w podłogę, po czym z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, ryknął wprost w miejsce w którym stał Harry.

- Inkarserus!

Harry rzucił się na bok, strącając z siebie pelerynę niewidkę, a zaklęcie odbiło się rykoszetem od ściany.

- Ekspeliarmus! – odpowiedział na atak Harry.  
Malfoy jednak zręcznie odbił zaklęcie. Harry ogarniając wzrokiem pole pojedynku zauważył, że wybiegając z chmury pełnej czarnego pyłu, jego stopy zostawiały na posadce ciemny ślad, który zdradził jego pozycje.

- Fernukulus!

- Tarantallegra! – ponownie odkrzyknął Harry, gdy zaklęcie Malfoya musnęło mu policzek.  
Draco znów uniknął trafienia zaklęciem. Stali więc naprzeciwko siebie dysząc i mierząc się różdżkami, z coraz większą niechęcią i obrzydzeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem Potter – odezwał się jako pierwszy Malfoy, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harryego – kiedy znów zaczniesz za mną węszyć jak jakiś kundel. Myślisz, że jesteś taki cwany i że nie widzę cię jak w kółko mnie śledzisz? Uważasz mnie za durnia?

- Ja wcale nie muszę cię za takiego uważać, to przychodzi bez żadnego wysiłku z mojej strony, bo swoją głupotę sam udowadniasz na każdym kroku.

Twarz Malfoya wykrzywił grymas szczerej nienawiści, a ręka z różdżką mu zadrżała.

- Nie bądź taki cwany Potter – wycedził przez zęby - Twoi starzy też podskakiwali i kiepsko skończyli.

- Nie tak kiepsko jak twój przegrany ojczulek. Odwiedzałeś go już może? Następnym razem jak pójdziesz do niego do Azkabanu, to pozdrów ode mnie dementorów, możesz ich nawet ucałować.

Draco ruszył ku niemu z groźną miną.

- Nie waż się źle mówić o mojej rodzinie, ty przyjacielu szlam – warknął.

- Bo co? Rzucisz mi w plecy klątwą? Słyszałem Malfoy, że ktoś cię właśnie w ten sposób załatwił w pociągu, akurat gdy próbowałeś kogoś zaatakować, nadziałeś się na swój własny miecz – powiedział Harry szyderczo – A być może, to byli jacyś twoi starzy kumple, którzy zrozumieli, że bez twojego wpływowego ojczulka, który potrafił tylko sypać złotem na prawo i lewo, jesteś jedynie nic nie wartą szumowiną. Ale nie martw się, na pewno zostaną ci po tym _miłe wspomnienia_ – zadrwił.

Malfoy zamachnął się, żeby rzucić zaklęcie, ale Harry zdołał go w czas rozbroić; różdżka Dracona wystrzeliła w powietrze i potoczyła się po posadzce. Niespodziewanie obok nich pojawiła się również kotka Pani Norris, która właśnie wyłoniła się z nieopadłej jeszcze chmury pyłu i zamiauczała głośno.

– I co teraz Potter? – odezwał się Malfoy, do którego wciąż mierzył Harry - Filch zaraz tu będzie, zaryzykujesz szlabanem?

Harry porwał z podłogi swoją pelerynę niewidkę i schował ją do torby, wiąż celując różdżką w Malfoya.

- To ci się nie uda – powiedział Harry, aby zyskać trochę czasu, zanim wymyśli co powinien teraz zrobić - Ja wiem co kombinujesz. Wiele osób o tym wie, i Dumbledore i Farel. Nie tylko ja cię obserwuję – skłamał, nie podzielił się bowiem z dyrektorem i profesorem Farelem tym, czego świadkiem był w lochach – Jeden fałszywy krok Malfoy, a nie tylko mnie będziesz miał na głowie, a może nawet i dementorów.

Malfoy cofnął się o krok.

- Dogadałeś się już ze Snape'm? – kontynuował Harry - Razem macie go wykończyć? A może on tylko udaje życzliwego tobie? Coś kiepsko u ciebie z konspiracją, bo jakoś nie udało ci się tego utrzymać w tajemnicy Malfoy. Ojciec pewnie podał ci jakąś receptę na sukces, ale jego raczej nie powinieneś się słuchać, bo sam dobrze wiesz jak skończył.

Kot u ich stóp ponownie zamiauczał.

- Hultaje! – rozległ się krzyk mężczyzny - Wiem, że tam jesteście, wychodzić! – krzyknął z drugiej strony Filch. Malfoy nie bacząc, że Harry w niego mierzył, zerwał się do ucieczki podrywając z podłogi swoją różdżkę.

Harry ruszył wprost za nim. Biegli tak spory kawałek, nie bardzo wiedząc w jakiej znajdują się części zamku. Nie było także żadnego śladu uczniów, wszyscy najwyraźniej musieli siedzieć już w swoich pokojach wspólnych. Dotarli w końcu do centralnej części Hogwartu. Draco zatrzymał się w ślepym zaułku, ponieważ ruchome schody właśnie odjechały, odcinając mu inną drogę ucieczki. Oboje ponownie wyciągnęli różdżki.

- Jeszcze jeden krok Potter – zagroził mu Malfoy, chociaż sam znajdował się w gorszym położeniu.

- Nie musisz mnie do tego namawiać.

Harry przysunął się o krok bliżej. Z satysfakcją obserwował jak Malfoy traci resztki pewności siebie i rzuca ukradkowe spojrzenie za siebie, sprawdzając gdzie obecnie znajdują się schody. Ale były one jeszcze zbyt daleko, nawet żeby chociaż próbować na nie wskoczyć.

- I co – zagadał Draco, teraz on próbował grać na zwłokę - chcesz mnie zaprowadzić na dywanik do dyrektora?

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro.

- A ty chcesz skończyć jak twój ojciec, w Azkabanie?

- Cały czas nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – bronił się Malfoy, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś może słyszeć ich rozmowę, a później coś mu zarzucić.

Harry natomiast wciąż zastanawiał się jak wyciągnąć prawdę z Malfoya; jakiego zaklęcia użyć, aby zaprowadzić go przed Dumbledore'a, jeśli ten w ogóle jest na zamku; lub też zabrać go do McGonagall.

- Wiesz doskonale.

- Nie masz żadnych dowodów – odrzekł jadowicie – Wymyśliłeś sobie to wszystko, żeby się podlizać Dumbledoreowi i upokorzyć resztę mojej rodziny, bo doskonale wiesz że jesteśmy od ciebie lepsi. Lepsi od twojego ojca zdrajcy i śmierdzącej, mugolskiej matki – Harry podszedł do niego i chwycił go za kołnierz szaty zaciskając pięści – No dalej – rzekł Malfoy - tylko spróbuj Potter, a może sądzisz, że jesteś bezkarny? Ciekawe jak się z tego później wytłumaczysz – Harry niechętnie go wypuścił, ale druga dłoń nadal zaciśnięta była na różdżce – Poza tym... – zaczepił go znów Malfoy, posługując się takim tonem głosu, który bezsprzecznie wskazywał na wzrost pewności siebie - widziałem Potter, jakich masz fajnych koleżków.

Harry zrobił zdziwioną minę.

- Co? Nie pamiętasz? Dziś na dworcu – dodał Malfoy akcentując każde kolejne słowo.

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Harry, nie będąc całkowicie pewnym czy dobrze rozumie ślizgona.

- O _Psim _– wymówił wolno, przeciągając sylaby - Tak, wiem kto to jest – dodał widząc minę Harryego - Dość daleki, ale wciąż kuzyn. Haha, i ty uważasz, że wiesz o wszystkim co się wokół ciebie dzieje? Wolne żarty. Dumbledore także jest zaślepiony, bo nie wie co się wyprawia na jego własnym podwórku, tuż pod jego nosem i ty też nie wiesz i jeszcze długo się o tym nie dowiesz. Żyj sobie nadal w błogiej nieświadomości. Bo gdybym _ja_ był na twoim miejscu, to bardziej bym uważał. A już zwłaszcza na kogoś, kto zrobił bałagan w tych murach, zanim nauczył się poprawnie sklecać zdania po angielsku i kto w dodatku ma dług wobec kogoś, na którym na pewno chciałbyś się zemścić – wycedził z satysfakcją wypisaną na twarzy – Spytaj tego twojego drogiego Dumbledore'a dlaczego się go pozbył. Bo był tu – dodał szczerząc się złowieszczo.

Tymczasem schody znów znalazły się przy stopach Malfoya, który pośpiesznie na nie wskoczył.

- Wracaj! – zawołał Harry i zdołał pochwycić go za przegub lewej ręki.  
Zdarzyło się coś bardzo podobnego do tego, co stało się przed kilkoma dniami, gdy Harry po swojej ucieczce z Grimmauld Place, był tam wleczony z powrotem. I gdy po krótkiej szarpaninie, blizna zapiekła go boleśnie zwalając z nóg.  
Malfoy wzdrygnął się i szybko wyrwał rękę z uścisku, ale tym razem blizna nie zabolała Harryego tak jak ostatnio.

- Odczep się wreszcie ode mnie, wykręcisz mi rękę! – wrzasnął uwalniając się Malfoy.

- CO tu się wyprawia? – nagle rozległ się zimny głos.  
Snape wyłonił się zza Harryego i przystanął obok Malfoya na schodach, które wciąż trwały w bezruchu. Jego jadowicie zmrużone oczy utkwione były w Harrym.

– To chyba nie jest rozsądna pora, aby pałętać się po zamku. Ktoś byłby jeszcze skłonny pomyśleć, że coś się tu knuje. Nie pamiętasz zasad Potter? Zaraz po kolacji _wszyscy_ uczniowie powinni udać się swoich domów, bez wyjątku. Więc zasuwaj tam w podskokach, jeśli nie chcesz dostać szlabanu za nieuzasadnione, nocne spacery. Musisz być bardzo zmęczony po podróży... Chcesz coś dodać? – wycedził, kiedy nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji.

Schody wreszcie ruszyły z miejsca.

- Nie? Więc żegnam, musisz się wyspać, aby mieć siły na nasze jutrzejsze zajęcia Potter, radzę się dobrze do nich przygotować, przemęczenie to żadne usprawiedliwienie – machnął ręką na Malfoya, który ruszył za nim w kierunku lochów, tam gdzie ślizgoni mieli swój pokój wspólny, a Snape gabinet.

Harry bez słowa udał się w kierunku wieży Gryfindoru.

- Gdzie tyle byłeś? – spytał Ron, kiedy Harry przeszedł już przez portret Grubej Damy do pokoju wspólnego – Już mieliśmy cię szukać. Harry?

- Zaczekaj, muszę coś sprawdzić – powiedział i ruszył do dormitorium, w którym na jego szczęście, nikogo nie było.

Od razu otworzył swój kufer.

– Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego – rzekł przykładając koniec różdżki do Mapy Huncwotów. Zbadał ją dokładnie. Malfoy siedział w pokoju wspólnym ślizgonów.  
Nieopodal, mała kropeczka podpisana „Severus Snape", krążyła po swoim gabinecie.

Harry uważnie przejrzał każdy kawałek mapy, nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Koniec psot – rzekł, a nakreślone mury zamku zaczęły znikać, aż w końcu Harry trzymał w rękach jedynie pusty arkusz pergaminu, który wrzucił z powrotem do kufra, chowając go pod sporą warstwą ubrań.

Jednego był pewny, musiał się jak najszybciej skontaktować z Dumbledore'm.

- Hej, Harry – jego uwagę na sekundę odwrócił Neville, który właśnie, niezbyt pewnie zajrzał do dormitorium – dobrze, że już jesteś – rzekł, najwyraźniej targany sprzecznymi uczuciami - Bo dziewczyny mówią, że właśnie wywołały te zdjęcia z dzisiaj.


	30. Rozdział 28: Wieści

- Świat oszalał – rzekł następnego ranka podczas śniadania, zdumiony Ron. Już od dłuższej chwili wpatrywał się on nieustannie w list, którzy przed paroma minutami przyszedł wprost z jego rodzinnego domu.

Zupełnie zaaferowany jego treścią, nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na to, co działo się wokół niego, nawet na to, że zaintrygowana Ginny próbowała zerkać mu przez ramię, aby też móc przeczytać wiadomość. Jednak Ron trzymał arkusz pergaminu tak blisko oczu jakby skanował całą jego zawartość, tak że podejrzenie czegokolwiek było w tej chwili zupełnie niemożliwe.  
W tej samej paczce, oprócz kilku przesłanych przez panią Weasley dla Rona magicznych przyborów, których zapomniał zabrać z Londynu i wspomnianego listu, dołączony był również spory wycinek z dzisiejszego Proroka Codziennego. Nagłówek artykułu od razu przykuł uwagę Harryego gdy tylko wylądował na stole. W jednej chwili Harry rozpoznał na głównej fotografii wynędzniałego Glizdogona, obwiązanego łańcuchem i prowadzonego przez nieznanych mu dwóch czarodziei z ministerstwa.

- Mogę? – spytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź wziął się od razu do czytania artykułu, korzystając z nieuwagi przyjaciela. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że wielu uczniów już zagłębiło się w lekturę dziennika i że prawdopodobnie zainteresowała ich ta sama nowina.  
W treści artykułu było bowiem coś, na co Harry czekał aby usłyszeć od dawna: _Glizdogon został pojmany_. Nie czekając już ani chwili dłużej, Harry zabrał się za czytanie:

_MASOWY MORDERCA – TEN, KTÓRY WYDAŁ POTTERÓW W RĘCE SAMI-WIECIE-KOMU – SCHWYTANY!_

_Jak przyznał wczoraj, w późnych godzinach wieczornych na specjalnej konferencji sam minister magii: Rufus Scrimgeour; powodzeniem zakończyła się specjalna akcja aurorów, której celem było pojmanie ukrywającego się od wielu lat śmierciożercy, gorliwego zwolennika SAMI WIECIE KOGO – Petera Pettigrew.  
"Specjalna obława wymierzona w tego groźnego śmierciożercę, trwała od blisko dwóch lat" – przyznał obecny kierownik biura aurorów Dorian Reef – „Tak wydawałaby się późna reakcja ministerstwa, spowodowana była szeroko rozpowszechnionymi i powszechnie uznawanymi za prawdziwe, lecz w rzeczywistości fałszywymi i błędnymi informacjami z których wynikało, jakoby podejrzany sam był ofiarą i został zamordowany przed piętnastoma laty. Okazało się to zgrabnie przygotowaną mistyfikacją. Teraz ten błąd został naprawiony, zwyciężyła prawda i sprawiedliwość!"._

_Przypomnijmy jednak te okoliczności, które wywołały całą lawinę zdarzeń i w ostateczności doprowadziły do ujęcia tego niebezpiecznego śmierciożercy.  
Blisko dwie dekady temu, w czasach powszechnego terroru, spowodowanego przerażającą działalnością SAMI WIECIE KOGO, poszukiwał ON coraz większej liczby zwolenników, którzy pomogliby mu w przejęciu władzy w świecie czarodziei i wprowadzeniu nowych rządów, burzących powszechnie uznawany porządek i system wartości, a oparte na strachu, prześladowaniach i likwidacji opozycji. Poza mrocznymi, magicznymi stworami i czarodziei z półświatka o wątpliwej reputacji, którzy w przypadku triumfu SAMI WIECIE KOGO chcieli zyskać nowe przywileje, do śmierciożerców przystawali także zdolni czarodzieje z szanowanych rodzin, zachęceni zdobyciem nowych bogactw czy władzy. Oprócz tych, którzy dołączali do śmierciożerców z własnej woli, wciągano pod przymusem i innych czarodziei. SAMI WIECIE KTO rozpoczął poszukiwania nowych popleczników, zmuszając ich do tego siłą, szantażem lub posługując się zaklęciem Imperius. Ci, którzy się mu sprzeciwili ginęli lub musieli ratować się ucieczką, co oddalało tylko niewiele później grożące im śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Wśród tych którzy postanowili uciec, znajdowało się małżeństwo Potterów; już od czasów szkolnych uznawanych za jednych z najzdolniejszych czarodziei swego pokolenia. Do ich bliskich przyjaciół, którzy pomagali się im ukryć należeli m. in. Syriusz Black oraz wspomniany już Peter Pettigrew. Lilly i James Potterowie ukryli się wraz ze swym synem Harrym w Dolinie Godryka, chroniąc swą kryjówkę za pomocą zaklęcia Fideliusa. Wbrew obiegowej opinii, swym strażnikiem tajemnicy uczynili nie Blacka, lecz właśnie Pettigrew, o czym dowiedzieliśmy się całkiem niedawno. Ta nieprawdziwa informacja odsunęła od Pettigrew wszelkie podejrzenia, a cała wina spadła na niewinnego Syriusza Blacka, który stał się celem poszukiwań całego wydziału aurorów. Natomiast Pettigrew, już wtedy zagorzały śmierciożerca, okazał się być podwójnym agentem, który natychmiast zdradził swemu panu miejsce pobytu Potterów. Jak wiadomo, SAMI WIECIE KTO odniósł w Dolinie Godryka porażkę, wprawdzie zamordował Lilly i Jamesa Potterów, lecz nie udało mu się zgładzić Harryego, który jako jedyny na świecie przeżył mordercze zaklęcie. SAMI WIECIE KTO utraciwszy swą moc uciekł, ukrywając się przez wiele lat, dopóki nie odzyskał sił. Natomiast Pettigrew, który stracił swego Pana i jego ochronę, postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, chciał oczyścić się z podejrzeń i uciec przed innymi śmierciożercami, którzy obwiniali go o porażkę swego pana. Syriusz Black był jednak pierwszy, wytropił Pettigrew samodzielnie i osaczył go po mugolskiej stronie miasta, chcąc go schwytać i zemścić się za zdradę Potterów. Jednak Pettigrew przygotowany był na takie zajście, wiedząc że jest wielu świadków, publicznie oskarżył o zdradę Potterów Blacka, chcąc odsunąć od siebie możliwe późniejsze podejrzenia. Pettigrew, który był niezarejestrowanym animagiem, rzucił zza swoich pleców przekleństwo, które zniszczyło najbliższą okolice i zabiło wielu mugoli, a sam w powstałym zamęcie odciął swój palec i pod postacią szczura umknął do kanałów pozorując tym własną śmierć. Aurorzy posiadający fałszywą informację, jakoby Black był strażnikiem tajemnicy Potterów, wzięli go za sprawcę tej całej masakry i osaczyli go, natomiast znaleziony na miejscu odcięty palec Pettigrewa uznano za jego jedyne, pozostałe szczątki. Black niesłusznie oskarżony, został zesłany do Azkabanu bez procesu przez nieżyjącego już Bartyego Croucha, a Pettigrewa uznano „pośmiertnie" za bohatera, który jako pierwszy próbował schwytać Blacka, czym miał przypłacić swym własnym życiem. Prawdę znało niewiele osób. Śmierciożerca ukrywał się przez te wszystkie lata pod postacią szczura i zaszył się u nieświadomej tego rodziny czarodziei, a nawet przebywał w Hogwarcie, czekając na powrót swego pana do dawnej wielkości. Jednakże plan który uknuł zakończył się trzy lata temu, kiedy przypadkowo znalazł się na fotografii opublikowanej na naszych łamach – śmierciożercę animaga - rozpoznał Black (który notabene przyjaźnił się z Pettigrew w Hogwarcie i wiedział o tym, że potrafił przemieniać się w szczura) i to właśnie było motorem jego słynnej ucieczki z Azkabanu. Po konfrontacji, która miał miejsce na terenie Hogesmeade, zdemaskowany Pettigrew znów uciekł, aż w końcu odnalazł SAMI WIECIE KOGO, któremu pomógł odzyskać utracone wcześniej siły. _

_Do niedawna Black nadal uważany był za winnego, a prawdziwej wersji wydarzeń nie dawano wiary. W końcu wszczęte zostało w tej sprawie nowe śledztwo, Syriusz Black został oczyszczony ze wszystkich stawianych mu wcześniej zarzutów, a Pettigrew udowodniono winę i rozpoczęły się jego poszukiwania. Pojmany on został przed dwoma dniami w jego tymczasowej kryjówce i natychmiast przetransportowano go do Azkabanu, gdzie będzie oczekiwał na proces, którego wyrok w co wierzymy, będzie adekwatny do popełnionych przez niego zbrodni._

_Mniej szczęścia miał niestety Syriusz Black, który po ucieczce z więzienia, nadal uznawany za winnego i będąc poszukiwanym, ukrywał się przed obławą, a w zeszłym roku przyłączywszy się do Zakonu Feniksa, prawdopodobnie zginął podczas starcia w Ministerstwie Magii w Sali Śmierci, jego ciała do dziś nie odnaleziono (więcej patrz. s. 21).  
Minister magii ogłosił, że za kilka dni odbędzie się specjalne posiedzenie Wizengamotu, które zdecyduje o dacie rozpoczęcia procesu Pettigrew, którego winy nie trzeba będzie długo udowadniać._

Harry zmarszczył czoło i odłożył wycinek na stół, tuż obok zerwanego z paczki papieru.

Ron natomiast nadal wlepiał wzrok w otrzymany od matki list. Powtarzał tylko w kółko „oszalał" i kiwał przecząco głową.

- No daj wreszcie spojrzeć! – powiedziała już wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona Ginny, której po wielu staraniach w końcu udało się zerknąć przez ramię brata. Wzięła spory łyk dyniowego soku i zabrała się do czytania. Nie trwało to długo. Po chwili zakrztusiła się i parsknęła wylewając sporą część soku na stół, Hermionie w ostatniej chwili udało się uratować swój podręcznik od starożytnych runów, który leżał nieopodal.

- _O ja cię!_ – powiedziała Ginny wytrzeszczając oczy i przyłączając się do odmawiania rodzinnej mantry wraz z bratem. Zaczęli na zmianę powtarzać: „Oszalał", „O ja cię!", „Zwariował", „Ja cię kręcę".

- Zaraz to ja zwariuję! – warknęła Hermiona znad swojej miski owsianki – O co znowu chodzi?

- Bill i Fleur – odpowiedziała Ginny, w której najwyraźniej mieszało się uczucie rozbawienia i niedowierzania – Bill z nią zerwał.

- CO?! – zdziwił się mocno Harry, którego myśli nagle uciekły od Syriusza i Glizdogona – A-ale jak to?

- No nie wiem, tak to. Mama napisała, że Ron niby zapomniał fałszoskopu i pióra, bla bla bla, że przesyła wycinek z „Proroka" o Syriuszu, znaczy się o Peterze Pettigrew, żebyśmy nie dowiadywali się o tym z drugiej ręki, bla bla bla, i żebyśmy _wysłali Billowi sowę, z zapytaniem, czy może nie zechciałby spotkać się z nami w najbliższym możliwym czasie w Hogsmeade, żeby go jakoś wesprzeć i pocieszyć, ponieważ przed kilkoma dniami zerwał zaręczyny i rozstał się z Fleur i teraz jest trochę podłamany_. No ładnie, nie ma to jak miły początek dnia – wycedziła Ginny z satysfakcją, a na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech – Nigdy więcej tej krowy nie będę już oglądać na oczy, to chyba najlepszy, spóźniony prezent noworoczny!

- Niemożliwe – rzekła Hermiona, która również zaciskała w ręku jakiś zaadresowany do siebie list, który po chwili pośpiesznie schowała do torby – Ale naprawdę? Co się stało?

Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami i z powrotem rozsiadła się na ławie tuż obok Harryego.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała - nic więcej nie napisała. Mogę się założyć, że mama nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby nam tego nie napisać, zawsze lubiła dzielić się plotkami, a ta wiadomość na pewno, mimo wszystko ją ucieszyła. Szukała tylko pretekstu. Nie cierpiała jej tak samo jak ja. Flegma pewnie musiała mu wykręcić jakiś numer i Bill w końcu się na niej poznał. Szkoda, że stracił na nią tyle czasu, no ale teraz raczej nie powinien być _podłamany_, wręcz przeciwnie. Ja jestem zachwycona.

Ginny złożyła list kilka razy i schowała do kieszeni niczym trofeum.

- Co ty wygadujesz! – odezwał się Ron nieprzytomnym głosem – _On_ z nią zerwał! Z taką świetną dziewczyną, z taką laską! Każdy dałby się pokroić o taką dziewczynę. On zwariował, to nie może być prawda.

I niedowierzająco zaczął kiwać głową.

- Bardziej mi się wydaje Ron – rzekła Ginny - że cierpisz nie z tego powodu, że nasz brat zerwał zaręczyny, tylko dlatego, że tym samym twoja szansa oglądania Flegmy pod naszym dachem spadła do zera. Bo jakoś nigdy nie potrafiłeś oderwać od niej wzroku i zupełnie traciłeś głowę.

- Nie, to nie tak – zaprzeczył - On zwariował.

- Trochę to dziwne – rzekł Harry – przecież on był w niej strasznie zabujany, jej czary jako wili przestały działać?

- Raczej mało możliwe - odezwała się Hermiona, która zainteresowała się teraz wycinkiem o Glizdogonie.

Ginny poderwała się z miejsca i przewiesiła przez ramię swoją torbę.

- Mam teraz wolne, napiszę list do Freda i Georga. Może oni wiedzą trochę więcej.

Więc ruszyła w kierunku sowiarni, zostawiając całą trojkę samych.

- Niezły początek dnia, nie? – rzekła Hermiona nadal rzucając okiem na wycinek z „Proroka Codziennego" - Ron, nie załamuj się.

On jednak nie mógł otrząsnąć się z tej najnowszej rewelacji.

- Ale jak on mógł coś takiego zrobić? To jest niepojęte.

Oparł głowę na rękach i zaczął wpatrywać się tępo w nieokreśloną przestrzeń.

- Może dostrzegł, że poza urodą nie miała wiele do zaoferowania. Pamiętacie przecież jaka zawsze była złośliwa i nieuprzejma dla wszystkich. I to jej nieodłączne poczucie wyższości. Szkoda tylko Billa. Ron, powinieneś napisać do niego list, tak jak poradziła ci mama – Hermiona zrobiła współczującą minę i skończyła czytać artykuł – Ale nic na siłę.

- Nie była taka zła – zaprzeczył Harry - była uczestniczką Turnieju Trójmagicznego, no i widziałaś przecież jakie ona robiła do niego oczy, bardzo chciała tego ślubu.

- „Takie oczy" mogła robić do wielu. Chyba uznała, że lepszym kandydatem na męża od razu będzie jakiś minister magii. Albo to wszystko przez ten atak Greybacka na Billa.

- Hermiona, nie możesz tego znać ani zrozumieć, ona roztaczała wokół siebie taki niesamowity czar, że żaden facet o zdrowych zmysłach nie mógł przejść obok niej obojętnie, a tym bardziej porzucić. Po prostu traciło się dla niej głowę za każdym razem gdy przechodziła obok.

- Chyba, że to ona go rzuciła – stwierdziła.

- Ale pani Weasley napisała, że to on zerwał zaręczyny.

Hermiona trochę spochmurniała.

- Przecież mogła to tak ująć przypadkiem, hmmm... ale dość już o kłopotach sercowych Billa. Czytaliście o Glizdogonie?

Harry przytaknął, natomiast Ron najwyraźniej wciąż pozostawał w zbyt dużym szoku, aby móc rozmawiać o czymkolwiek innym niż Fleur.

- Powiem szczerze – mówiła Hermiona - Nie wierzyłam, że kiedykolwiek go złapią. Był zbyt blisko Sami Wiecie Kogo. Ale wydaje mi się, że nawet ktoś taki jak Glizdogon, był dla niego zbyt cenny, za dużo wiedział żeby świadomie pozwolić na to aby go złapano. Albo ktoś go wystawił, albo odpowiednio wcześnie zmodyfikowali mu pamięć, żeby podłożyć jakiś fałszywy trop.

- Hmm – mruknął Harry. Dopiero teraz zaczął się zastanawiać nad okolicznościami pojmania Glizdogona. Faktycznie, pomimo tego, że Pettigrew był tchórzliwym sprzedawczykiem, to jednak w ostatnich latach bardzo przydał się Voldemortowi i na pewno wiedział sporo o jego przyszłych planach i obecnych działaniach. Voldemort musiał wiedzieć gdzie jest Glizdogon i o tym, że go namierzono i planowano pojmać, a mimo pozwolił na to, aby zamknięto go w Azkabanie. Coś musiało w tym być, jakiś układ lub haczyk. I wówczas Harry coś sobie uświadomił.

- W Azkabanie nie ma już dementorów – powiedział – Tak, coś musiało być tu na rzeczy – pomyślał.

Hermiona wyraźnie się tym zainteresowała, bo zmrużyła oczy w taki sposób, jak zawsze kiedy zastanawia się nad czymś jeszcze bardziej usilnie niż zwykle.

Ron znów jęknął „oszalał", co Hermiona najwyraźniej uznała za znak, aby zmienić lokalizację.

- Mamy zaraz Zielarstwo, idziemy, nie chcę się spóźnić.

- Ale... – zaprotestował Harry i spojrzał na zegarek.

Mieli jeszcze ponad 20 minut wolnego.

- Dosyć! Idziemy chłopaki.

Więc chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyli w stronę szklarni numer 6.

- Wiecie co, zastanawiałam się wczoraj nad czymś – rzekła Hermiona, gdy tylko wyszli z zamku na mroźne, zimowe powietrze.

Całe błonia pokryte były sporą warstwą śniegu, tak że wszystko obleczone było białym puchem, zamarzła nawet tafla jeziora.

- Nad czym konkretnie? – spytał Ron.

Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury, więc światło odbijane od śniegu oślepiało ich. Hermiona rozejrzała się za siebie, nikt za nimi nie szedł, więc mogła spokojnie kontynuować.

- Nad tą sprawą z Malfoyem i coś mnie zaniepokoiło. Harry, czy mówiłeś komukolwiek, prócz nas oczywiście, o dokładnych okolicznościach, w których Malfoy to wszystko powiedział?

Harry otulił się szczelniej szalikiem.

- Przecież wiesz że nie, sama mi to odradzałaś. Zresztą miałbym podejść na przykład do McGonagall i wypalić: „pani profesor, użyłem nielegalnie Veritaserum żeby przesłuchać ucznia"? Sam się tym zajmę, a kiedy już udowodnię prawdziwe zamiary Malfoya wszystkim, to nie będę już musiał się nawet przyznawać do tego skąd padł mój pierwszy trop.

Hermiona najwyraźniej nie to chciała usłyszeć.

- No właśnie, chyba muszę to teraz odwołać

Harry spojrzał na nią kątem oka

- Doszłam do wniosku, że powinieneś mimo wszystko powiedzieć o tym Dumbledoreowi jak tylko pojawi się na zamku, nawet jeśli musiałbyś przyznać się do użycia Veritaserum. On już będzie wiedział co należy zrobić, ale ty nie powinieneś brać wszystkiego na siebie. Nie da się wszystkiego osiągnąć samemu.

- A to niby dlaczego? Dlaczego ma się przyznawać? – zainteresował się Ron.

Przechodzili właśnie niedaleko chatki Hagrida.

- Bo Harry, chyba nie zrozumiałeś co to wszystko może naprawdę znaczyć.

Ron najwyraźniej otrząsnął się już z szoki, jakim było dla niego zerwanie zaręczyn Billa i Fleur i żywo włączył się do dyskusji.

- Hermiona, a co tam niby jest nie do zrozumienia? – spytał - Ciebie tam nie było, ale był Harry. Malfoy sam przyznał i to pod wpływem eliksiru prawdy, że ma zabić Farela. Co jest w tym niby niejasnego? Wszystko jest jasne i oczywiste.

Hermiona zrobiła skwaszoną minę i ponownie upewniła się czy nikt ich nie słyszy.

- Ty też niczego nie rozumiesz, bo po pierwsze zastanówcie się: dlaczego Sami Wiecie Kto rozkazuje zrobić to Malfoyowi, bo „Farel przeszkadza"? W czym on mu niby przeszkadza? Gdyby rzeczywiście stanowił takie zagrożenie i potrzeba było go zlikwidować, to śmierciożercy załatwiliby to sami; wybraliby wtedy spośród siebie dostatecznie mocnego czarodzieja, który mógłby pozbyć się naszego profesora.

- Ale on jest tu, w Hogwarcie – zaważył Ron – a żaden śmierciożerca tu nie wejdzie. Dumbledore i reszta nauczycieli w tym roku dołożyli dodatkową ochronę, więc teraz tym bardziej nikt obcy się nie prześlizgnie.

- No nie wiem – pomyślał Harry – Znam osoby, które mogą znaleźć jakąś lukę.

Hermiona nie dała się jednak przekonać.

- Istnieje wiele okazji, kiedy Farel mógłby oddalić się od terenów zamku i mógłby wtedy stanowić dla nich łatwy cel. Poza tym Farel to silny czarodziej, poradzi sobie z czarną magią i truciznami, przecież teraz tego naucza, a wcześniej był bardzo znanym uzdrowicielem. Cała rodzina Farel od pokoleń się tym trudniła, wielu o tym wie. Więc jak, jakikolwiek uczeń mógłby sobie z nim poradzić, zaatakować, a tym bardziej zabić? Na pewno nie Malfoy, jest za słaby i zbyt mało potrafi. Uważam, że Sami Wiecie Kto mógł mieć inne powody. Raczej wątpię żeby to była kara za porażkę Lucjusza Malfoya, w zeszłym roku w Ministerstwie kiedy stracił przepowiednię. Malfoy nie ma z Farelem żadnych szans, prędzej sam stałby się ofiarą, i to mogłoby dotknąć jego rodzinę jako zapłata za porażkę. Ale to jest zbyt prozaiczne rozwiązanie, aby potraktować je serio. Nie wydaje mi się aby Sami Wiecie Kto działał w ten sposób. To jest chyba gra. Być może Sami Wiecie Kto wiedział, że ktoś na pewno zdemaskuje Malfoya, i wtedy wiele uwagi się nagle wokół niego skoncentruje, odciągając Dumbledore'a czy Zakon od innych spraw. Być może on planuje coś innego, coś ważniejszego, jakąś poważniejszą akcję, a Malfoy, czy sobie z tego zdaje sprawę czy nie, mógłby robić za dywersję. Jeśli mu się jakoś uda, to Zakon straci jednego z sojuszników, a jeśli nie, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne, to i tak powstanie tyle zamieszania, że nikt nie zauważyłby w porę niepokojących sygnałów i głównego celu, jaki chce osiągnąć Sami Wiecie Kto. Pytaniem pozostaje: jaki jest ten plan, i czy Farel został wybrany przez przypadek, czy też może rzeczywiście przeszkadza w czymś śmierciożercom? – Hermiona wypowiedziała to niemal jednym tchem.

Ron i Harry milczeli. Wkrótce dostrzegli wyrastającą ponad warstwę śniegu szklarnię do której zmierzali.

- Och! – wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie Hermiona, która zakryła sobie nagle usta dłonią i sprawiała wrażenie jakby znów coś odkryła. Zatrzymała się, a obok niej przystanęli chłopcy. Definitywnie wyglądała na kogoś, kto dokonał jakiegoś odkrycia.

- Gadanie – skwitował Ron nadal zaaferowany sprawą z Fleur.

W Harrym jednak zaczął wzrastać niepokój, bo może Hermiona jednak ma rację?

Przez całe Zielarstwo ani razu nie rozmawiali na ten temat. Hermiona wyraźnie biła się z myślami, a Harry przez cały ten czas zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim, co przed chwilą powiedziała.

Ale w takim razie, skoro sprawa Malfoya z Farelem miała być tylko podpuchą, to co rzeczywiście planował w najbliższym czasie Voldemort? Skoro Malfoy przebywa tu na co dzień jako uczeń, a Farel jest nauczycielem, to najbliższego uderzenia można by było się spodziewać na terenie szkoły. Chyba, że to tylko miałoby odciągnąć uwagę od innego miejsca. Może do tej pory Harry rzeczywiście działał zbyt pochopnie, a zabrakło mu dokładniejszej analizy zdobytych informacji i szczegółowego planu działania? Aż do teraz, rok w rok tak właśnie działał: nie myślał o żadnych konsekwencjach gdy szedł chronić kamień filozoficzny, ratować Ginny z Komnaty Tajemnic, czy choćby ostatnio ruszając do Londynu bez przygotowania wprost do Ministerstwa Magii, kiedy sądził że Syriusz jest tam przetrzymywany i torturowany. Wtedy liczył się dla niego tylko jak najszybszy czas reakcji, a nie skrupulatnie ułożony scenariusz działań i przeanalizowanie swych szans na zwycięstwo. Lecz dotąd, po prostu zwykle miał szczęście, aż do czasu kiedy wymknął się nie tak dawno temu w środku nocy z domu przy Grimmauld Place numer 12, narażając i siebie i Hermionę na niebezpieczeństwo i o mały włos nie doprowadzając do tragedii. Ale Voldemort to nie byle przeciwnik, teraz Harry potrzebuje i planu i odpowiednio dużo czasu aby go przygotować, by stanąć z nim do nieuniknionej walki i zwyciężyć.

- Tak, Hermiona rzeczywiście ma głowę na karku – pomyślał Harry i postanowił, że postara się zmienić swoje dotychczasowe nastawienie i sposób działania. Nie był już dzieckiem.

Po Zielarstwie ich następną lekcją miała być Obrona Przed Czarną Magią. Profesor tym razem przeszedł sam siebie. W ciągu dwóch godzin dosłownie do upadłego ćwiczyli niewerbalne zaklęcia, najwcześniej to właśnie Hemionie udało się rzucić zaklęcie bez wypowiadania na głos jego formuły. Zadanie wcale nie było takie proste jak się na początku wydawało. Po pół godzinie wszyscy byli tak czerwoni na twarzach z wysiłku i wyczerpani, że Farel zarządził krótką przerwę. Radość jego uczniów i odetchnięcie z ulgą nie trwało jednak zbyt długo, bo ta „chwila relaksu" polegała na wypełnieniu testu na temat zaklęć obronnych zabezpieczających przed mugolami, lub pozwalającymi na ukryciu się przed innymi czarodziejami; po nim nastąpiła następna wejściówka do tematu o sposobach obrony przed trollami, olbrzymami, akromantulami, hipokampusami, mantykorami i innymi niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami. Gdy znów zaczęli ćwiczyć zaklęcia niewerbalne, Farel zapisał na tablicy formuły kilku zaklęć leczniczych, wraz z kategorią urazów do których były przeznaczone. Nie znalazły się tam przez przypadek. W drugiej części zajęć zaczęli je ćwiczyć, ale dla własnego bezpieczeństwa - na specjalnych modelach wypożyczonych ze szpitala św. Munga przez Farela („po znajomości", jak twierdził).  
Na _dowidzenia_ zadał im kolejne, długie wypracowanie, tym razem na temat inferiusów i metodach rozpoznawania rzuconych uroków i śladów obecności magii na przedmiotach nieożywionych.

- Rzeźnik – wydyszał Seamus, gdy reszta Gryfonów słaniając się na nogach, zdołała się ledwo dowlec do Wielkiej Sali na obiad – Nie mam nawet siły na to, aby cokolwiek przełknąć. Nie wiem czemu od razu nie zacząłem się czołgać do dormitorium.

Reszta gryfonów była tego samego zdania. Chyba wszyscy uczniowie, którzy mieli zajęcia z Farelem, po każdej kolejnej lekcji odczuwali to samo, niezależnie od poziomu zaawansowania w nauce.

- No właśnie, ten facet nas wykończy jeszcze przed końcem roku, tylko on jeden rozpoczyna po cztery tematy za każdym razem, nie dajemy sobie rady wyrabiać się nawet z tygodnia na tydzień! – powiedział jakiś chłopak z siódmego roku siedzący nieopodal - Do tej pory szlifowaliśmy zaklęcia dotąd, aż wszyscy załapali. Co on sobie myśli, że nie mamy na nic innego czasu, tylko nad ślęczeniem nad jego durnym przedmiotem? A co z normalnym życiem?

- Cicho, właśnie idzie.

- Ojej – Ron schował się za sporym półmiskiem wypełnionym udami z kurczaka gdy Farel przechodził wzdłuż ich stołu.

Sala zaczęła wypełniać się gwarem i odgłosami uderzania sztućców o talerze.

- Po prostu nie dość się staracie – rzekła Hermiona, która radziła sobie chyba najlepiej. Harry, który do tej pory miał najwyższe oceny z Ochrony Przed Czarną Magią, nie wytrzymywał tempa w pisaniu tych wszystkich esejów i przygotowywaniu się na kartkówki, które już dawno przestały być niezapowiadanymi, ponieważ pojawiały się teraz na każdych zajęciach bez wyjątku. Z praktyką szło mu o niebo lepiej – Gdybyście poświęcali choć godzinę dziennie i poszli do biblioteki...

- To nie mielibyśmy już kompletnie żadnego życia poza nauką, dzięki – rzekł Ron porywając miskę z sałatką warzywną. Hermiona tylko wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami i zajadając się puree z ziemniaków, nie odrywała oczu od swojego podręcznika do starożytnych runów rozłożonego obok jej talerza na stole. Harry zerknął na niego z ciekawości, przeglądała teraz chyba jakieś sposoby konstrukcji gramatycznych, tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało, bo nie rozumiał z tego ani jednego słowa. Aż w końcu jeden symbol przykuł jego uwagę.

- Hermiona, co to jest? – spytał zapominając o swoim obiedzie.

- Analiza treści listu Morgany do Elaine z Corbenic – wyrecytowała - konstrukcja zdradza, że jest szyfrowany.

- Chodzi mi o to.

Wskazał palcem na jeden z symboli, wytłuszczony w tekście.

- To jest litera „n" – odpowiedziała obojętnie ledwo na nią zerknąwszy.

Harryego to nie zadowalało.

- Tylko? Nie ma innego znaczenia?

- W zwykłym piśmie niewielkie, ale runy znane są z tego, że używano ich jako znaków wróżebne i różnorakich symboli. Wtedy, to brzmi: nauthiz.

W tej chwili Harry wpadł na genialny pomysł. Dumbledore mimo tego, że powiedział mu co nieco na temat Nauthiz, to nadal sprawiał wrażenie, jakby coś przed nim ukrywał. A skoro Harry miał zbadać to środowisko, a raczej konkretną osobę i przekonać się czy nie szkodzi on sprawom Zakonu Feniksa, to potrzebował w tym wszystkim wspólnika. I mimo, iż obiecał dyrektorowi, że nie zdradzi szczegółów Ronowi i Hermionie na temat tego, kto szuka horkruksów, to w sprytny sposób można by dać im pewną podpowiedź, tak, aby zaczęli drążyć temat nawet na własną rękę i wszystko to co chciałby im powiedzieć, a nie mógł, odkryliby sami. Wtedy Harry zyskałby ich pomoc w dalszym śledztwie, a jednocześnie nikt nie mógłby wtedy powiedzieć że sam zdradził im tę tajemnicę i złamał słowo dane Dumbleoreowi. A nawet jeśli jego przyjaciele zdobyliby dla niego choćby tylko strzępy informacji to i tak stanowiliby dużą pomoc.

Teraz wystarczyło tylko, jakby zupełnie przez przypadek, zwrócić niby uwagę na jakiś nieistotny szczegół, i przez nitkę do kłębka doprowadzić ich do tego, czego nie mógł im wprost powiedzieć. Harry całe swoje nadzieje pokładał teraz zwłaszcza w Hermionie i jej niezwykłym zdolnościom obserwacji i wyciąganiu trafnych wniosków.

- A co to konkretnie oznacza? – spytał jakby od niechcenia.

Hermiona nałożyła sobie kolejną łyżkę puree.

- Och wiesz, że ja nie przepadam za takimi wróżebnymi opowiastkami. To wszystko zależy od kontekstu, sąsiedztwa innych znaków, no ale gównie chodzi tu o coś związanego z dyscypliną i wytrwałością. Spytaj Trelawney, na pewno wygłosiłaby spory wykład, chociaż w zasadzie to ją interesują tylko te herbaciane fusy; bardziej rzeczowy będzie ten centaur Firenzo. Bo w przeciwieństwie do tych wszystkich szklanych kul, runy mają jednak długą i bogatą tradycje, w końcu to było pierwsze pismo którym na międzynarodową skalę posługiwali się czarodzieje na naszym kontynencie, podobno jest naznaczone pewną starodawną magią.

Harry drążył temat dalej.

- A sama nie wiesz więcej na ten temat?

- Zaczynasz interesować się runami? – zdziwiła się Hermiona - Clara co nieco mi wspomniała o tym. Ja specjalnie nie jestem tym zainteresowana, bo ta dziedzina magii nie cieszy się moim, no, powiedzmy że uznaniem.

Harry postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Wóz albo przewóz, to była jego jedyna szansa.

- Hmm... tylko tyle? Myślałem że chodzi o jakieś inne zastosowanie. Bo widziałem ten symbol u kogoś, chyba jako jakieś insygnia, i zastanawiałem się czy to może mieć inne znaczenie niż większość osób zna z podręcznika wróżbiarstwa – Harry wstrzymał oddech i udał zainteresowanie deserami, które właśnie pojawiły się na stole.

- No cóż, albo ktoś chyba przywiązuje dużą wagę do tych wszystkich celtyckich wierzeń, albo... albo... och faktycznie! Rzeczywiście, widziałam, na tym pierścieniu – powiedziała szeptem do Harryego, który siedział tuż obok niej – Ojej, mogłam to wcześniej zauważyć.

- Zauważyć co? – spytał również szeptem Harry, ale wiedział już, że Hermiona wpadła na odpowiedni trop, na co tak bardzo liczył.

- Nauthiz – powiedziała jeszcze ciszej aby nikt inny poza Harrym jej nie usłyszał – Ale o tym nie powinno się mówić, zwłaszcza w szkole, bo mogliby nas wyrzucić. Zresztą gdyby się zastanowić, to nie są odpowiednie czasy aby to przypominać. Och, no tak, to by wiele tłumaczyło... A niech to! – powiedział może zbyt głośno – Harry, ale to nieprawdopodobne, czyżby Dumbledore naprawdę...? I Zakon? Ojoj mogą być kłopoty – znów ściszyła głos - Ale nie, muszę jeszcze, ach...! No i Farel, tak, wszystko już pasuje, a niech mnie! A ty nic nie mówiłeś! A teraz wybacz, muszę coś... tam – wstała od stołu i wskazała obiema rękami na drzwi wyjściowe z Wielkiej Sali - zobaczymy się później – i wybiegła z sali zapominając o swoim podręczniku z repliką listu Morgany.

- A'ej...o... zno..u? – spytał go Ron, który zajadał się właśnie kurczakiem, którego tyle nabrał do ust, że ledwo go zmieścił.

Harry udawał równie zdziwionego.

-Nie wiem, ale po tych wszystkich latach już się przyzwyczaiłem. Podaj mi sos.

Hermiona do wieży Gryffindoru wróciła dopiero późnym wieczorem z całym naręczem książek, które dźwigała w rękach.

- Co ją znowu opętało? – spytała Ginny stojąc pod tablicą ogłoszeń, kiedy Hermiona zniknęła za drzwiami prowadzącymi do dormitoriów dziewczyn – To chyba nie jest kolejna, _lekka _lektura? Odkąd wróciliśmy z Londynu jest jakby trochę nieobecna – zauważyła.

- No może i masz rację – Harry uciął temat, bo wokół tablicy gdzie stali zaczął gromadzić się tłum Gryfonów.

- Super, Hogsmeade w przyszły weekend – powiedział jakiś trzecioklasista.

- To ogłoszenie wisi tu już od wczoraj – zauważył inny.

- Mnie rodzice nie dali pozwolenia, powiedzieli że teraz nie jest bezpieczne aby wychodzić poza teren szkoły. Słyszałeś że dementorzy znów porzucili pilnowanie Azkabanu?

-No przecież to było do przewidzenia od jakiegoś czasu.

Poza wieścią o wyprawie do Hogsmeade, informacją wieczoru stało się ogłoszenie o rozpoczęciu specjalnego kursu teleportacji dla szóstego i siódmego roku, w promocyjnej cenie dziesięciu galeonów. Zapisów trzeba było dokonać bezpośrednio u opiekunów domów do końca tego tygodnia.

Dla Harryego, z pewnego powodu, ważniejsza była jednak w tej chwili wyprawa do sąsiedniej wioski.

- Hej Ginny... – spytał Harry, gdy rozsiedli się na pufach przy najbliższym wolnym stoliku.

- Hmm?

- Może miałabyś się ochotę wybrać, no wiesz, razem ze mną do...

- O rewelka! – krzyknął Ron, który właśnie odszedł od tablicy ogłoszeń w ich kierunku - To gdzie pójdziemy? – spytał rzucając się na wolne siedzisko – Do „Trzech Mioteł" chodzimy bez przerwy, to może tym razem spróbujemy gdzieś indziej? I jeszcze te lekcje teleportacji! Super, zawsze chciałem się tego nauczyć. Kiedy Fred i George zdali, to bez przerwy teleportowali się z kuchni do sypialni żeby się popisać, ja też tak chcę!

Natomiast Harry miał już wyraźnie dosyć specyficznego wyczucia czasu, którym cechował się Ron. Do tej pory nie zdarzyło się tak, żeby nikt nie przeszkodził jemu i Ginny, zawsze zjawiał się ktoś, kto niszczył całą atmosferę.

- Ron – rzekła Ginny, która też miała tego dość - Tak właściwie to...

- No tak – przewał jej znów brat – „Trzy Miotły" mogą zostać, tam jest najfajniej, o Hermiona! – krzyknął w stronę przyjaciółki, która zaniosła już stos podręczników do swojego dormitorium, a teraz rozsiadła się na fotelu z Krzywołapem na kolanach, i z jakąś sędziwą książką z biblioteki w ręku, której tytułu nie dało się odczytać – Ej, Hermiona, wybieramy się do Hogsmeade w następną sobotę? A zapisujesz się na lekcje teleportacji?

- Ja z wami nie mogę – odpowiedziała głaszcząc Krzywołapa na uchem - Już się umówiłam.

Ron pojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

- Hę? Ale chyba nie z McLagganem?

- Z kim?

- Taki Gryfon. Odkąd przyjechaliśmy z ferii, to tak się na ciebie gapi, że oczy mu o mało z orbit nie wyskoczą. Zauważyłem przy obiedzie.

Hermiona zrobiła tylko zdumioną minę.

- Nie, nie z nim – rzekła - Ale ty Ron, też chyba powinieneś choć raz wyjść z kimś innym, taka mała zmiana nie tylko tobie wyszłaby na dobre – uśmiechnęła się krótko i puściła oko do Ginny i Harryego, najwyraźniej zauważając ich skwaszone miny.

Harry miał nadzieję, że mu się przewidziało i ze wszystkich tajemnic Hermiona nie rozgryzła chociaż tego. Nie chciał aby teraz, ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że Ginny mu się podoba, na wypadek, gdyby jeszcze nic z tego nie wyszło. Gdyby ktoś zaczął wcześniej o tym plotkować, to wówczas Ginny może by się obraziła, a Ron na pewno by go zabił. Hermiona na szczęście nie spojrzała już na nich w ten sposób.

- To z kim idziesz? – dopytywał.

- Nie powiem ci teraz, bo wszystkim rozgadasz i nie będę mieć chwili spokoju - odpowiedziała i wzięła się za czytanie.

Ron zrobił obrażoną minę i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

- Nie chcesz mówić to nie, łaski bez, i tak nie chcę nic wiedzieć o tych twoich tajnych randkach.

- To nie jest żadna randka – zaprzeczyła - zwykłe spotkanie.

- To niby czemu robisz z tego taką tajemnicę? A zresztą, nie chcesz to nie, sami pójdziemy z Harrym na piwo.

- Ron tak właściwie to ja...

- Co? Ty też masz jaką randkę? Tego stary mi nie wmówisz, idziemy razem. A teraz musisz mi pomóc, muszę jak najszybciej nauczyć się tych niewerbalnych zaklęć tarczy. Na zajęciach prawie mi się udało.

- Tak, jasne... – wydukał zrezygnowany Harry, życząc w duchu Ronowi, żeby do przyszłego weekendu znalazł kogoś innego z kim zechciałby iść na kremowe piwo do „Trzech Mioteł".


End file.
